Scars and the Claws That Leave Them
by HakuroNoKage
Summary: William Grimm newly transferred to the ZPD from the Ulfhaven Sheriff's Dept. tries to move forward with his life as his past remains a burden that seems to haunt him at every turn. Rated M for everything under the sun, and Nihil Nove Sub Sole. Much love, and many thanks to Darkwolfslayer21 for a cover image for this story, and for so much more besides. It's Nodachi Time.
1. Begin Again

**Brief Author's Note: I don't know where this'll end up going in the end, but I do have a good idea of where it's going to go from here. I mention songs, and artists throughout, and for ease of reader reference am not going to bother altering them from how they appear IRL; please feel free to give them a listen on youtube, I do feel they add necessary flavor to this story. Also be advised this story is definitely going to maintain it's M rating, though I will try to be tasteful about it. I've had the general idea for this story kicking around my head for the past month, or so, and it feels really good to get back into writing which I haven't done in years. Oh, and since i can't find a way to put in an n like is in the word espanol please know that the word Montana is not pronounced like the state.**

Sunday 09:00 [Week One, Day Zero]

Taking a drag from the cigarette in his right paw he looked up at the massive building in front of him, Zootopia Police Department it read. Inhaling through his nose, and letting out a sigh he took a healthy pull from the coffee in his left paw, careful to keep the file tucked into his left arm pit in place, savoring the pumpkin spice latte. As he continued to stare at the facade as mammals went to and fro his thoughts wandered first to how happy he was that it was fall, and that he got to enjoy his sadly seasonal beverage. Licking his lips dry so as not to overly wet the butt of his now half gone cigarette they shifted to why he was here before this edifice of law enforcement. With another sigh he thought to himself ' _life goes on, and I keep putting one foot in front of the other. It's gotten easier these past months, thank the gods for my sister, I wouldn't be here let alone able to do this if it weren't for her_ '. With another drag he noticed his now nearly dead cigarette ' _these damn things never last like they used to... I'd go for another, but I came here with a purpose_ '. Leaning back against the passenger door of his car he ignored his cooling latte to finish his cig, and tossing it to the pavement he crushed the cherry with a calloused toe pad before he returned his attention to his now half gone coffee proceeding to chug what was left.

As he walked toward the entrance he tossed the now empty Snarlbucks cup into a nearby trash can, before heading in. Taking the time to adjust to his surroundings, he found it hard to miss the front desk dominating the foyer manned by a mass of fur, and flesh he had to focus on momentarily to realize was a cheetah with a fairly friendly looking muzzle. As he approached the station receptionist said cheetah's gaze, and focus were obviously drawn to him. Seeing this he couldn't help but grin thinking to himself ' _yeah, it's not every day you see a wolf as tall as me neko-chan_ '. Reaching the desk he glanced at the nameplate on it, before sticking out his right paw for a shake saying "Morning, Clawhauser is it? I'm here to see the Chief is he busy at the moment?"

"Let me check, mister... uh...?" Clawhauser responded looking confused as he shook the offered paw

"Sorry, my manners escaped me hehehe. I'm Will, William Grimm, currently in between being a deputy with the Ulfhaven County Sheriff's Dept., and the newest officer here at precinct one. Though I'm supposed to report in for duty tomorrow, I wanted to go over my file with the Chief plus get some uniforms from the quartermaster among other things. I mean I'd love to work in my fatigues, but that'd send the wrong message since I'm one of you guys now" Will clarified with another chuckle.

At the wolf's words the cheetah's gaze shifted to what he was wearing, and he asked "You were a soldier? That doesn't look like the standard uniform."

"I was special forces in a unit under ZIA command, but it's the kind of classified where if I tell you any more I'll have to kill you" Will responded with sudden seriousness he swiftly shifted out of by asking "so you gonna page the Chief for me, handsome?"

Will couldn't help but smile at Clawhauser's blush, and flustered response as his remark caught him off guard.

"Uh... oh. Yeah, sure." the cheetah replied before pressing a button at the base of the mic on his desk, and spoke into it.

"Uh... Chief? Sorry to bug you, but there's a wolf here to see you. Says he's the new guy."

"New guy? Oh, yes just give me a minute then send him up" the Chief's deep voice resonated through the speaker

"Alright, so the Chief's office is on the third floor at the other end of the building from here, can't miss it." Clawhauser said to Will, still blushing slightly

"Thanks, buddy. Say you mind if I snag one of your donuts?" Will asked, eyeing the pink box intently.

"Sure, help yourself" Clawhauser responded turning the pink box to face the wolf in front of him, and opening it.

"Well now I have to ask which one you like least, and are willing to part with? From the looks of it you love donuts as much as I do, and I don't want to take your favorite" Will said, an honest ear to ear smile across his muzzle.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Will. I have another box around here somewhere" Clawhauser responded a slight smile forming on his muzzle.

"Then I'll take this maple buttermilk one; Thanks again for this. Oh, and by the way I didn't happen to catch your first name." Will said.

"It's Benjamin" Ben replied

"Well, Benji I'll see you around for sure hehe. I look forward to working with you" Will said before walking off towards the stairs their location clearly marked by obvious signage.

As Clawhauser swiveled in his chair to watch the wolf walk away he couldn't help but notice the swish in the wolf's tail as he devoured the pastry in two bites with obvious relish, and wondered to himself if that tail would feel coarse, or soft before shaking his head to clear the thought. Turning around he jumped slightly in surprise at Officer Wolford looking at him with a jovial expression on his muzzle.

"Ah! John, you startled me" Ben said as he gazed down, and noticed the nameplate on his desk clearly read both his first and last name.

"You were distracted by that wolf you were flirting with, so it wasn't hard to do. I saw the look on your face as you offered him a donut" John said with a laugh

"He asked for one, so I shared. And I think he was the one flirting with me..." Ben replied his eyes glancing off to his right.

"Oh, really? So who is he? It's not every day we see an arctic wolf here in Savanna Central let alone one easily a head taller than any wolf here. I bet he could stare eye level with a polar bear" Wolford enquired.

"Yeah, I mean my nameplate has my full name on it, but he asked me for my first name anyway, and he called me handsome" Clawhauser replied, a blush returning to his muzzle as he continued "His name is Will Grimm, and he's the new guy starting tomorrow; transferring from the Ulfhaven Sheriff's Dept. He said he's here to talk to the Chief about some stuff, and pick up his uniforms from the quartermaster"

"Ulfhaven huh? From what I hear that place is as full of wolves, as Bunny Burrow is rabbits. Well, anyway when you get a chance let the Chief know I'm just here to catch up on some paperwork from my midnight shift yesterday. Wouldn't want the Chief chewing me a new tail hole" Wolford said with a laugh before he walked to his desk.

. . . . . . . . .

Standing in front of the Chief's office Will let out a sigh, and took the moderately stuffed file from under his left armpit into his right paw preparing himself for the conversation he needed to have with his new boss. Lifting his left paw he knocked on the door, and with an 'enter' from the Chief opened it stepping through to stand before the barrel chested cape buffalo.

"I'm a busy mammal as you no doubt can tell Grimm, so cut to the chase" Chief Bogo said sternly.

"Well, sir for starters I'm here to go over my file with you so you know just who you're dealing with, and we can be on the same page" Will replied with the due respect one shows a commanding officer.

"I've read over your file from the Ulfhaven Sheriff. Only six months on the force, and as her direct second in command at that with a rather glowing evaluation I might add. From the shared last name, I assume she's a relative. I hope you're not expecting likewise preferential treatment here because you won't get it. You're still green from where I sit" Bogo said with an obvious undertone of derision.

"Yes, sir she's my sister, but no this is the file I wanted to discuss with you" Will said with easy professionalism, as he set the file folder on the Chief's desk with a light slap of paper on wood.

Looking at it the Chief's eyes widened slightly, but perceptibly noticing the official seal of the ZIA, and the red stamp that read 'Classified' while the wolf before him continued.

"You see, sir that while yes for the past six months I've served as my sister's deputy up until roughly a year ago I was under the employ of the ZIA specifically as a special forces operative in a black ops unit, and not just any black ops unit either. I know how heavily redacted that file is sir, but please feel free to peruse it at your leisure. All that matters at present is what's at the end, and the death of the CLAWS Unit if you'll permit me to speak freely, and listen to what I need to tell you"

"Permission granted; I'm all ears Grimm" Bogo said, his face unreadable.

"Since I'm sure you're not in the circles where CLAWS would be known to you let me start with that. The ZIA hand picked us for our skills regardless of species, and used us when what was required was more than just your average wetwork. My areas of expertise were, and are long range marksmanship, and infiltration. It was my skill in the latter that really made a name for us, they called me 'Beast' for a reason, and when a mission went south I was the ace up the collective sleeve for our unit. Especially with my spotter 'Whisper' who was also our electronic warfare specialist at my side. The missions we took on were almost entirely of the suicide variety, and they became our forte; all we ever needed was a solid, and secure extraction. Some of the best work we did, and that I am most proud of, was the elimination of mammal traffickers, and razing dens of such activity to the ground. Eventually however, we became too good at what we did to remain the ghosts we were, especially with what I am capable of in combat situations, and how as a unit we came to rely on that ability in more than just a pinch. Thanks to me, and this is a guilt I do bear, we became a liability that could not be allowed into the public awareness at all costs."

Will chose this moment to pause, take a deep breath, and sit in one of the chairs in front of the Chief's desk before continuing.

"So it came to pass we were given what was to be our last mission. We were tasked with infiltrating the remote jungle compound of the Montana Cartel, retrieving enough evidence for the local government to put them away, and if possible eliminate any present leadership we could. Our plan of attack was simple 'Whisper', and I were to go in quiet, and come out quiet while our other three squad mates waited in the wings to offer a distraction if the alert was raised; and for our part that went off without a hitch. Everything went south when the time came for our helo. extraction. It wasn't there at the extract point, and wasn't going to come either... our handler 'Sky' broke radio silence to inform us of such, and thus when we figured we could make our own getaway by heading back into the compound and stealing one of the cartel's choppers, well the alert had been raised alright, and despite the advantage of cover thanks to the moonless night, five operatives against easily ten times that number in cartel thugs do not good odds make. We made it back into the compound undetected, and were a third of the way to the helipads before the time for silence was done, and we had to let loose with everything we had. It's a testament to how well we worked as a team that we managed to make it another third of the way even as 'Dagger', and 'Rambo' fell in the firefight. At that point there were now only three of us against roughly three dozen, and as much as it pains me to say it the tide of battle was against us utterly, and if what happened next hadn't happened we probably wouldn't have made it out of there. I saw 'Whisper' get wounded, and fall... to see the mammal with your heart downed like that..." Will's voice hitched with emotion, and he took a deep breath before continuing "I thought she was dead, and I utterly lost it. I went berserk letting my primal instincts take over. I bit the head off the hostile nearest to me then ripped into and apart two more before I howled in my fury and despair. From what 'Revolver' tells me that sound still haunts his nightmares to this day, and to have seen the faces of those thugs to a mammal struck dumb by the sound... you'd swear the devil himself had come forth to collect their souls, and his countenance was that of a blood drenched wolf. I let loose all of my control over my nature at that point of strange stillness, and when I was done none of them were left alive, but reinforcements were inbound so I took up 'Whisper's' body in one arm, and 'Revolver' in the other, and booked it to the nearest chopper. While I got it started, and focused on getting us the fuck out of there 'Revolver' grabbed the med kit he found and did his best to patch her up. I cannot tell you how relieved I was when he told me she wasn't dead like I had thought, and that he managed to stop most of the bleeding. So I flew us to the nearest hospital, a good half hour away by air, and at full speed no less where they rushed her into the O.R. and did what they could. Through 'Revolver' translating, the doctor informed me that they'd removed the bullets, and repaired the damage, but she'd lost too much blood and wasn't expected to make it because they didn't have any compatible blood on hand. I tell you the sheer force of my response nearly gave the doc a heart attack, because I happen to be a universal canidae donor. After the subsequent transfusion, and I had ordered the doc to take some extra just in case 'Revolver' and I discussed what to do next considering how disastrously our relationship with the ZIA had come to an end. What we decided was that he'd stay behind to make sure she recovered properly, and in peace not to mention keep our presence there under wraps while I'd ditch the chopper, and do my best to lay low since we figured I was the real reason the ZIA betrayed us. Leaving her was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I did it to keep her safe, and alive. That is how I came to return home last year a very broken mammal, but thanks to my sister I've managed to look forward again, and start piecing my life back together."

Taking a pause to lick his now dry lips, and look the Chief in the eye to ascertain he still had the buffalo's attention Will pressed on.

"Now I've told you all this, in the strictest of confidences, so you will understand the requests of you I am going to make, and hopefully you will acquiesce. I don't doubt that eventually the ZIA will figure out I'm still kicking, and I will need a friend like you in my corner should that come to pass. With skills like mine I could blow all the city's SWAT out of the water, but I don't want anything to do with them unless they need backup. I'm trying to move beyond my bloody past, and still do good with my life; it's why strange as it seems I happily want to become nothing more than a beat cop. My third and final request is simple, I have a rather deep seated loathing of mammal traffickers, so if you catch wind of any please keep me in the loop. So boss here's the part where I ask the questions I have, and then I'll be done talkin' your ear off I promise. I'm sure there's paperwork involved registering, and clearing my personal vehicle as a pursuit/interceptor, and my personal firearms for duty use so I'd like to take care of that today if I can; and finally I'd really like to visit the quartermaster to get outfitted so I can show up tomorrow ready to rock & roll." having spoken his peace Will simply sat back, and waited while the Chief parsed all he'd heard.

Eventually everything seemed to click in the buffalo's head as he realized the long winded wolf in front of him had finally stopped talking, and after processing the requests Will had made the Chief seemed to find his voice.

"Well Officer Grimm, as I am going to address you from here on out, I don't see anything wrong with acquiescing to your wishes especially after what you've just told me though I will not hesitate to question you regarding what's in this file once I've had a chance to look it over. Will you answer honestly any and all questions I have?" Bogo asked.

"Of course sir, though there are some things in there in regards to which my only response will be that I am unaware of any such activity, or operation, and am not at liberty to discuss any such activity, or operation if it did in fact exist, sir." Will responded

"Fine, Officer Grimm, I understand. Now I'll page the quatermaster that you're on your way, and yes there's a good bit of paperwork you'll need to fill out so I'll go ahead and have Clawhauser gather that up, and have it ready for you. You'll find the quartermaster back down on the first floor, all the way in the back next to the armory" the Chief said "Now, Dismissed!"

With that Will stood saluted the Chief then exited his office, and made his way to the quartermaster. Once back down on the ground floor, and far enough down one of the hallways leading back into the station he followed the signs on the walls to his destination. Along the way he happened to overhear two of his fellow officers talking to his right a female Jaguar, and a male wolf.

"...the guy Wolford said was flirting with Ben, he's pretty handsome. If he's only into guys that just fucking sucks..." the Jaguar was saying to the Wolf

"That soldier? Wait a minute, I know that patch on his shoulder. I served in Special Forces, those CLAWS guys are a myth, and you do not want that kind of myth trying to push your tail" the Wolf replied.

At that Will couldn't help himself from walking over, and adding his two cents.

"Oh, I'd flirt with you plenty pretty kitty. I have more fun with cat girls than I do any others even my fellow canids" He spoke to the jaguaress who he noticed had heterochromia, her left eye being a rather piercing ice blue. Then he turned and spoke to the wolf his voice heavy with seriousness.

"The CLAWS unit is dead, and has been for a year. I take it then that you've heard the rumors about the Beast in the CLAWS unit?" Will asked the wolf, and when he nodded Will just stuck out his right paw for a shake. When the Wolf reluctantly grasped it Will pulled him in close and said "Well I'm the one they called 'Beast' nice to meet you, and just be glad I'm on your side 'cause most of those rumors are true. So with that in mind please keep my former affiliation to yourself My Brother."

When Will released him from his grip the wolf quickly nodded saying "I will" before walking away at a near run his tail tucked as far between his legs as it would go.

The jaguaress on the other hand as her face showed was quite curious, and couldn't contain herself as she spoke "That wolf is one of the better SWAT guys we have, and I'd swear you just put the fear of god into him. I'm Jade by the way, Jade Caldera. So what brings you to the ZPD Mr. Beast, and why exactly do they call you that?"

"Well Jade, if you'll allow me to call you that Officer Caldera? You really do have quite the beautiful name for such a lovely jaguaress. I'm here at the ZPD because starting tomorrow I'm the new guy, transferring in from the Ulfhaven Sheriff's Dept. My name is Will by the way, William Grimm, and they call me Beast for two reasons. One of which you'd really rather not know trust me, but the other reason well I'd be more than happy to show you if you wouldn't mind me buying you dinner tonight. It's already noon, and I'm probably going to be here the rest of the day; I have a good bit of paperwork to pick up from Ben, and am currently on a mission to rendezvous with the local quartermaster"

"Hmm I do believe Will that your mission is already a success as I happen to be the mammal you seek" Jade said with an easy smile "and I'd be happy to let you treat me to dinner, with this job a girl just doesn't get much opportunity to get out, ya know?" she finished as she began walking down towards the gear room.

"Sweetness, and sweetness." Will responded happily while following her "I'll let you pick where we go to dine, since I've barely been in this city a week, and all I really know is one good sushi place in Tundra Town, and a really good place for some Thai curry here in Savannah Central"

As they were reaching their destination she said "If it's this little hole in the wall place, called Thai Country then that matter is settled easy, and we're here."

Following into the space after her Will chuckled saying "Settled most easily. That is too funny we both know the same awesome restaurant."

"It's a small world so they say, so what sizes do you need?" Jade asked him.

"Hmm. For pants, thanks to my height, large should do just fine, and shirt wise double XL should do it, but I may need three X. I like going a size larger so I can maintain freedom of movement."

"Let's try the shirts first, shall we?" Jade said grabbing the requisite garment from a rack, and tossing it to Will.

When he had fully unbuttoned his field jacket revealing the black metal band t-shirt he had on under it Jade couldn't help but comment on it. "I know Gojira, they're pretty cool."

"I listen to just about anything, and everything, but I'm a metal head through and through" Will replied

"Then I have a very important question for you, make it two: What do you think of Pantera, and you said you have more fun with girls like me than even other wolves; I want to know what you meant?" Jade asked.

"What do I think of Pantera?" Will repeated as if this weren't even a question that needed to be asked "I even like they're early stuff from the eighties. And to answer your other question" he said as he took off his shirt "you have bigger fangs, and better claws as my back will attest" and as the words left his mouth he turned around showing her what he meant before finishing his thought with "Slap, and Tickle is too tame for this wolf"

Seeing his bare back before her Jade couldn't help her slack jawed expression. Despite his jovial tone she could clearly see how he wasn't joking. Even with his thick fur the myriad claw marks, and scars across his back were a little shocking. That his fur was so starkly white seemed to make them stand out more. With her curiosity taking a morbid turn she couldn't help but be drawn towards him reaching out a paw to run her pads along them, and she noted both that some of the larger ones seemed fresh, and that overall his scars were from different sized claws, in different places. She even noted several sets that looked as if they could've been made by her own claws, and as she touched these in particular she couldn't help an involuntary shudder of arousal. It was then she noticed how he reacted to her touching him leaning into her paw, and quivering slightly.

It was at this point however in their seemingly innocent intimate moment that they were interrupted by fellow Officer Wolford.

"Hey Caldera you in here? Benji bent over too far, and ripped the seat of his pants so I offered to fetch him a new pair." John said announcing his presence before he had even reached the doorway, and when he reached the threshold, and noticed it's occupant his muzzle scrunched quizzically "You're the new guy Grimm wasn't it? Where's Caldera?"

At this Jade stepped out from behind Will, but left her right paw on him. "I'm right here John. I was helping Will here get outfitted, and he couldn't help but show off his battle scars. I know Benji's size I'll grab him a pair, and tell him to bring in the torn one's maybe I can fix 'em with kevlar so it won't happen again" she said jokingly before lightly running the claws of her right paw across Will's lower back as she turned around to retrieve the required article of clothing. When she turned back around with the fresh pants in paw she couldn't help but tilt her head to the side quizzically at the shifted scene before her. Will was on his hands and knees panting, and the shocked expression on John's face was only broken by his now hyperactive nose.

As John had seen it Caldera had barely grazed Grimm with her paw, and the wolf had dropped almost as if he'd been tazed, and while he found this certainly shocking, what fueled his sense of bewilderment was the information his olfactory sense flooded into his brain. The jaguaress in front of him obviously smelled aroused, and whatever she had done to the wolf had caused his own scent to shift similarly into one of arousal. As his mind processed this information his confusion grew. The wolf that had been verbally flirting with Ben a cheetah, had also been assuredly flirting with this jaguaress. Did Grimm have a thing for cats, regardless of gender? As that train of thought started John shook himself out of it, and entering the room past Grimm took the offered pants from Caldera, and quickly made himself scarce. John hadn't made it halfway down the hall when he distinctly heard a voice speaking in a growl say "That seriously turned me on. I hadn't wanted you to see me like this till after dinner." As he made his way back to Benji his thoughts roiled. He couldn't talk to Ben about what he'd just witnessed; Ben would overreact, and probably be seriously bummed, but he couldn't just keep this to himself it was just too confusing... who could he talk to? a fellow canid? but who in the precinct would tangle with this sort of subject? Then it dawned on him, the fox, Nick!

No sooner had Wolford left then Will seemed to recover slightly. Still on all fours he shifted his hind legs back up onto his hindpaws, and turned towards Jade taking a couple steps forward before telling her "That seriously turned me on. I hadn't wanted you to see me like this till after dinner" his voice came out a growl both predatory, and lustful. At this he stood, and took the last steps towards Jade, and now close enough to easily wrap her in his arms he continued speaking to her shifting his voice into more pleasant though nonetheless seductive tones as he recovered himself from the effects of her touch.

"I have only two weaknesses in this world. One is water especially hot water for bathing, and the second is women; and you have discovered one of the ways a woman may exploit said weakness. I ask that you please keep this information to yourself, and for your safety please be careful how you decide to use it. Me in an aroused state is nothing like any other turned on male you're likely to have come across, or likely to come across either for that matter." In seeing how his words only fanned her apparent scent of arousal, and stoked her seemingly vibrant curiosity he added in afterthought "Despite my nature I pride myself on being something of a gentlemammal, please allow me to sate this curiosity in you later tonight" as he finished speaking he leaned in and kissed her knowing full well what he was doing as he shunted some of his chi into her through their oral connection.

From how close he was to her, and how he was saying what he was, she had expected him to kiss her, or something of the sort. Still that had not prepared her for the sensations she felt when his lips touched hers. It was as if a spark traveled from him into, and through her straight to her smoldering sex where it did not ignite a torrent of flame. It smothered the embers inside her like a fire to quench fire by consuming what fuel was to be burned. When he broke their connection she felt her desire fade, and her normal faculties return, but before they did she couldn't resist her urge to reach as far up his back as she could, and rake her claws along where she could reach.

Seeing her senses restoring back to normal, through the expression on her face, and the change in her scent, he was satisfied his seemingly counter intuitive actions to deescalate the situation were successful, and then she raked her claws across his back adding a fresh set of jaguar sized scratches. It took full use of his willpower and self control to bite down on the stimulating effects of her action, and maintain his composure. Taking a deep breath to calm, and center himself he took care to speak normally.

"Can we please return to the task at hand, professionally lovely cat?" Will asked Jade

"We had better, in case someone else walks in sexy beastie" she replied, picking up the uniform shirt from the floor, and handing it to him.

After he had put it on, fully buttoned it, and confirmed he could move his arms as needed he took it off, and returned it to her where she placed it into a duffle bag she had grabbed for him while he was occupied. Next she grabbed the required size of uniform trousers and handed them to him to try on. Tossing them over his shoulder he promptly undid his belt then dropped his field trousers shimmying his feet out of them as they pooled around his ankles. As he then put first one leg, and then the other through the uniform trousers he looked up at the jaguaress staring at him with a look of dumbfoundedness.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you no shame? I don't know many mammals who couldn't give two shits if someone saw them changing clothes." she replied

"I laugh at the concept of shame. Besides I'm covered in fur, and it's not like i'm not wearing boxers; and I'm comfortable in my own fur, I'd have no problem streaking through the halls of this fine establishment, just to witness the shocked expressions on the muzzles of more prudent, and backwards mammals" he said smiling proudly, hands on his hips as if he were some sort of super hero.

Seeing his posture she couldn't help but comment with a snort "Yeah you're some sort of super beast"

"Hey, that's a cool song!" he retorted

At that they both had a laugh while he removed the uniform trousers, and changed back into the black fatigues he had been wearing, leaving the jacket unbuttoned to expose his Gojira t-shirt. While he was busy getting redressed she gathered a couple more uniforms in the requisite sizes, and folding them put them in the duffle bag which she then handed to him, and he slung it over his shoulder.

"Well Officer Grimm now you'll be looking the part. All that's left for me to do for you here is assign you a locker" Jade said looking through a binder "And just your luck I have one free. How does locker number 69 grab you?"

"You're kidding right? That's gotta be something other than coincidence, but I will gladly take it. And fight to keep it to, that's my favorite number for obvious reasons" Will replied at first incredulous, then determined.

"Okay I change my mind. You're not a super beast. You're a super perv." Jade responded sticking out her tongue at him

"Gods that was kawaii" Will said almost breathlessly "and I'm proud of my perviness, it means I'm a healthy mammal. Then I guess I'll see you when you clock out, when is that by the way?"

"Around six o'clock, we'll rendezvous at the front desk sound good?" Jade replied with a half smile.

"Alright, I will see you there" Will said smiling back, his tail wagging slightly in excitement.

After he had left Jade went to her desk, and sat drumming her fingers on the surface. Checking the clock on the wall she noted it was 13:30, she still had four and a half hours left in her shift. With nothing better to do at the moment her thoughts wandered to the handsome wolf she'd agreed to go out with tonight. Ignoring how physically attracted to him she felt, she turned her thoughts to what else about him seemed to be like a magnet pulling her in. Was it his expressiveness? From working around plenty of wolves she knew how they didn't just use facial expressions to subtly communicate, they used their entire bodies more so than most mammals, and Will seemed to be even more expressive in this regard than most. No, that wasn't it; was it his voice? Was it the sound of it, or how he used it, or what he chose to say? Derailing this train of thought came the realization that it was a little bit of everything, and how open, and inviting he seemed with his demeanor though she got the sense that he kept much of himself close to the vest. It was then when her musings had killed fifteen minutes that Officer Delgato came by.

"Good afternoon Officer Caldera. I was hoping you could help me. My daughter really tackled me good last night, now my shirt has quite a rip in it. I didn't want to bother my wife with it. You know how little Rosa can be such a pawful; can you fix it?" Delgato asked.

"Sure thing Anthony. Maybe I can fix it with kevlar, and it'll be more resistant to future abuse" Caldera joked, reaching out a paw for the garment. After he handed it over she walked to a shirt rack to fetch him a replacement.

"You wouldn't know what happened to Brushfire, would you? He said he needed to see you about something, and when he came back I thought his tail was gone it was so far between his legs. I've never seen a wolf so frightened." Delgato asked with slight nervousness.

"It wasn't me, I assure you; but I do know what happened hehehe" Caldera said reassuringly with a laugh "It was the new wolf transferring in, Will, he just shook Brushfire's paw, and said hello" she continued with a shrug before handing him the fresh shirt.

"Thank you. On a first name basis with the new guy already? No wonder it smells like a horny mammal in here despite the furbreeze you sprayed." Delgado shifted the subject teasingly with a sniff to the telltale air.

"Nothing happened!" Caldera defended herself "although he did ask me out for dinner, and I got a good eyeful of what he looks like without a shirt. He has so many scars they overlap, and he is proud of them like some sort of masochist." as she finished, reliving his reaction to her, her paw shot to her mouth completing her look of surprise revelation.

As Delgato just shook his head, and departed Jade still slightly stunned sat back in her chair getting to work on repairing Delgato's torn shirt. Thinking about how her night with Will should prove interesting, she could not help her feeling of anticipation.

Will finally made it back to the precinct foyer, and locking his eyes on the portly cheetah walked towards him with seemingly calm purpose. When he got within speaking distance to Clawhauser his facial expression, and body language shifted into tired looking slackness.

"Benji I could really use a hug from a friend" Will said grabbing the cheetah's attention causing him to turn around to see the wolf now standing barely six feet from him.

"Uh... sure, what's up?" Clawhauser said before the wolf closed the distance between them, and embraced him.

"Thanks, I needed that" Will replied letting go "I just really owe that wolf a drink, I think Caldera called him John, he really saved me back there. Now change of focus, you have a small hill of paperwork for me? I imagine it's not gonna be as little as was needed back home."

"Yeah I set it all right for you over there" Ben said pointing to a stack off to his left "You mean Officer Wolford? I was wondering why he left here with such a strange look on his face, he was muttering something about the fox. So what did he save you from? Or should I ask who?"

"If you don't mind a Beast sitting next to you with the purpose of destroying workday monotony, I'll tell you no problem mi hermano" Will joked before pulling up a chair lifted from an empty desk to sit before his healthy stack of forms. As he set to work, he continued. "So the rest of his name is Wolford, good to know. He saved me from my self, and the effect women can have on me" Will paused seeing Ben's expression shift before adding "Or any cat for that matter. That wolf I scared the tail into wasn't completely wrong about what he said." Will finished his voice tinged with self loathing.

"Wait, you're the reason Brushfire was acting like that, too? I'm almost afraid to ask why." Ben said with trepidation

"He recognized the patch on my shoulder, brought up my former unit to Officer Caldera. I encouraged him to keep it all to himself, reinforcing some of the more unsavory rumors we seemed to generate. Let's just say some people will tell you we'd give the boogey-mammal nightmares." Will responded evenly

"I see... wait... roll back the tape; what is this effect any cat can have on you?" Ben asked.

"Why don't you give your claws a good run through the fur on my neck, and see for yourself" Will replied leaning towards Ben before encouraging "Don't be afraid Benji, just go for it."

When the cheetah had done what he was told he recoiled in surprise at the wolf's reaction.

"Aah..." Will vocalized with a shiver before saying "Okay Benji" Will's voice dripping with seduction "Please give me a minute to regather myself before I start scent rolling into you. That felt really good."

"Whoa... okay..." Ben managed to get out, still at a loss.

After taking a few deep breaths to regain his composure Will went on talking to Ben his voice returned back to normal.

"Benji I need to clear some air I think. Because I don't want you getting the wrong idea about me, and I have the feeling you and I are going to be good friends. For some mammals it's 'Slap, and Tickle' for others it's 'Pinch, and Squeal', but for me it's 'Fang, and Claw', and now you know the effect a good set of claws can have on me even when only used minimally. I hope you'll keep this knowledge mostly to yourself, and exercise caution should you choose to use it to tease me; I'm closer to my more primal instincts than most mammals, and my turn ons are also triggers for me to enter a primal state; the last thing you want to see is me out of control, and it's the last thing I want to be unless the situation calls for it. That said I want you to know that I started flirting with you this morning because I didn't want you to look at me with fear in your eyes. I was doing my best to be open, and friendly. I don't want you to think I'm leading you on, or anything, that's not really my way. Though I would totally be down to get some drinks with you sometime as friends; I bet you know some pretty cool places to cut loose."

"So you're not? . . ." Ben trailed off.

"I didn't say that. You know I wasn't lying when I called you handsome. Let me put it to you this way, even though I go after girls more, any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me." Will said with a smile.

"Okay, I get it. Wow you're already halfway done with that paperwork? The Chief had said you needed the forms for clearing a personal vehicle, and personal firearms for duty use; what exactly are you wanting permission to use at work?" Ben asked, his usual upbeat attitude in force.

"Well I just finished with what I needed to do for my car. She's the sixty nine Shelby GT500 out front, but she's not just any muscle car. I've had her armored as heavily as could be done while retaining her top speed of two hundred miles per hour. She's my pride and joy. I could unload my M1911, or my B.A.R. at her, and she wouldn't have a scratch. Yep now all I've got to do is finish up these clearance forms for my personal armaments. I've got a brace of M1911's, a Desert Eagle for when a .45 caliber won't do it, my B.A.R. I modified to only be semi-auto plus mountings for a nice scope, and M203 underbarrel grenade launcher, and then there's my Barrett .50 anti-materiel rifle. It's a little irritating I have to get the Officer in charge of the motor pool, and Officer in charge of the armory to sign off on these before they go to the Chief though." Will said with a slight grin.

"You special forces guys really don't joke around. Just what are you prepared for? A small war? It makes sense you'd need clearance from the officers in charge of the motor pool, and armory though; what if you needed new tires after a chase, or more ammo?" Ben replied.

"Yeah you're right buddy . . ." Will began before being cut off by a voice behind them.

"It's almost six, and you're still filling out paperwork? Benji quit talking his ear off." Officer Caldera interjected with a laugh.

"I'll have you know Jade that I'm almost done, in fact I'm on my last form. By the way, quartermaster, you wouldn't happen to also be the precinct officer in charge of the armory would you?" Will asked before adding "also if anything I was the one talking his ear off, so don't give him too hard a time."

"A likely story, heh. As it just so happens I am. What do you need?" Jade asked.

"Just for you to sign off on these clearance forms for my use of personal firearms that I am now officially finished with" Will said sliding the stack towards her along with the pen he'd been using. Folding the forms he'd filled out for his car he slipped them into the right side pocket of his pants.

"Sure thing wolfie, let's just give these a once over" Jade said bending to look over the forms, and sign them where indicated to. Only after she had signed them did she actually look to see what firearms he wanted clearance for. "Holy shit, what're you planning to take on beastie? a small army?" she asked incredulously.

"No, just ZIA shit stains who don't know their head from their tail. Though hopefully it won't come to that." Will replied.

"Well" Jade said handing the signed papers to Ben "Benji if you could, send these up to the Chief our great buffalo on high. I am clocked out, and ready for my date tonight"

"Sure thing Jade" Ben replied before asking "So who's this date of yours? Must be one lucky cat."

"More like just one fortunate beast, Benji-boy" Will said with a laugh.

"Then don't let me keep you guys, go have fun." Ben responded, shooing them away with his paws. After he watched them walk through the doors he stood up and walked towards the Chief's office to hand him the papers in his paws.

As they passed through the precinct entrance Will pulled out his keys, and unlocking the passenger door opened it for Jade gesturing for her to get in. After she had, and he had shut the door for her he rounded the car and unlocking the driver side door got in himself. While he busied himself putting the forms in his side pocket into the glovebox, plugging his phone into the aux cord dangling from the stereo, and starting the engine which roared to life deep throatedly.

"So this is your ride? Nice, she must be worth a couple hundred grand." Jade said.

"Yeah, after putting in a more modern engine, and getting her armored I could sell her for a cool million just to recoup what I've put into her plus her value. Not that'd I'd ever do that as long as I live, this dream machine is not for sale." Will said turning on the radio, and scrolling through the music on his phone. After he had selected a track he checked his mirrors, signaled, and when the road was clear merged onto it knowing the right way to get to the restaurant from the precinct. Enjoying the instrumental intro to the song he chose, he rolled down his window, and pulled out a cigarette lighting it with a black zippo pulled from another pocket.

"I'm not sure I've heard anything like this. Your shirt should've been a dead giveaway you're into foreign metal; so who're these guys?" Jade asked before rolling her window down, and bumming a cigarette from him.

"This is Aliaj playing their song Wings, they're from out in the middle east. I just love the way their singer sounds, there's just something about his accent" Will replied holding out his arm, and lighting his zippo for Jade to light her cigarette. As they continued driving towards their destination, and the song shifted Jade this time simply picked up Will's phone to see for herself the song artist, and title.

"End of Green, Seasons of Black..." she read "Okay you're gonna definitely be sharing some music with me amigo, comprende?"

"Not a problem, but I'm sure you listen to some awesome stuff I'll want to likewise get my paws on" Will responded jovially as they neared their destination, and the next track began to play.

"Now this one I know. Like anyone wouldn't recognize Dio when they hear it, and Last in Line at that; classic." Jade said confidently before adding "Angels above if you're trying to get into my pants you're definitely going the right way about it, hahaha."

"Heh, I'm not even trying yet, and for your information this angel is from below" Will joked as he pulled into the parking lot where the restaurant was located, and pulled into an open space in front of the buildings facade. After enjoying the last of the song he grabbed his phone pausing the music player before unplugging it, and turning off the car he swiftly got out to walk around and open the door for Jade offering his paw in assistance.

"You really do put a lot of effort into being a gentlemammal don't you?" Jade said when he'd opened the door for her "too bad for you most girls who say they want a guy like you really don't know what to do when one is actually in front of them. Though even offering your paw when I can get out just fine unassisted, aren't you hamming it up?" she finished as she took his paw all the same as she got out.

"I'm just a wretched beast trying to be better than his inner monster, so yes I do put in all the effort I can. And I just wanted to feel your paw in mine, sexy kitten." Will answered before letting her paw go so he could take off his jacket and toss it in the back of his car before he shut the door, and pressed the button on the key fob to lock it. In the time it took him to do this Jade had beaten him to the door, and stood holding it open a smug grin on her face to which he responded with a frown before approaching her.

"Yep, role reversal. These are modern times after all, so get in beastie" Jade said gesturing with her paw for him to enter which he did, his frown turning into a smirk as he passed her into the half full restaurant, and she gave his ass a quick squeeze. After a waitress led them to a free table for two, and took their drink orders both requesting the imported choice of beer they sat and continued conversing, neither needing to look at the menu to decide what to order.

"From where I sit it appears the better angels of your nature are winning wolfie" Jade said with a light smile.

"More like the lesser angels of my nature have just been really good at emulating those better angels out of missing them since they left me. Though maybe you're right, and I'm just biased against my self" Will replied, turning his attention to their waitress, a cute leopard, as she set their beers in front of them then pulled out her notepad to take their order. After Will ordered the panang with chicken dinner with a side of steamed rice Jade told the waitress she'd be having the same, and Will told her to just make it a triple order of rice their waitress left towards the kitchen placing their order.

"Enough about me, I want to know more about you, and how you like your job here at precinct one" Will said continuing their conversation as he sipped his beer straight from the bottle.

"Well after ranking top of my academy class in weapons handling, and proving something of the precinct seamstress it didn't take much for the Chief to see the value of shuffling me off into my current position. Though since then he, and I have clashed a bit since I've sort of made it my mission to replace our standard uniforms with custom ones made of kevlar, and an overhaul like that just never seems to be in the budget. I've had to make do with repairing what I can with kevlar patches, and thread which still isn't cheap not to mention the industrial needle set up required to do the job" Jade told him likewise sipping from her beer.

Their conversation continued back and forth until their food arrived, and both shared a laugh as they waited for their respective curries to cool enough not to scorch their tongues. After it had cooled enough that they could each savor the liquid gold before them, tempered by the bitterness of their respective beers, their conversation resumed with Jade noting how open, and friendly Will was though he seemed to keep most of himself close to the vest. As he never failed to make a pervy innuendo, or dirty joke whenever their conversation opened the door for one no matter how cheesy, or stupid. Jade found herself thinking ' _He really is a super perv, and he wears it so openly he kinda reminds me of Nick only i don't think Nick would be so bold even with his bunny_ ' with a chuckle.

Meanwhile outside the bar next door John met up with Nick, and as they both walked towards the entrance both mammals took note of the black classic muscle car parked in front.

"Whew, now that is a beaut' of a car right there. I would love to know how she drives" Nick said, taking out his phone to take a pic of said vehicle

"This same car was parked outside the precinct when I came in today, and was still there when I left and called you. I recognize the vanity plate 'FNG-DVL'." John replied.

"Speaking of. When you called me you said you needed my input on something you saw at the precinct, and you sounded like you caught the Chief, and Benji making out, so what's up?" Nick asked.

"Drink first" John replied as they entered the bar "and I wish it was the Chief who has a girlfriend, and Ben I'd walked in on; that i could at least wrap my head around"

After they sat at the bar, and John started off by ordering them both a double of bourbon from the bar keep he confirmed for Nick that he'd be buying for the evening, and would drive the fox home. When the bartender had set the glasses in front of the pair John swiftly downed his shot before starting to get what was on his chest off of it.

"I just want to start with asking you, how unusual is it on the street to see a wolf show interest in a cat of any specie seemingly without regard to gender?" John asked seriously.

"Uh, I've heard of some wolves, and other canids having a feline fetish despite all those stereotypes that canid, and felid shall forever have animosity between them, but it's the kind of thing you'll only find common on the internet, ya know rule 34, and all." Nick replied with a laugh before asking "So what specifically is this about"

"Okay I'll tell you" John said before downing another shot after the bartender refilled his glass "It started this morning when I walked into the precinct, and saw Benji flirting with this arctic wolf taller than any wolf we have on the force, but when I go up to Ben to say good morning, and give him a little shit for it he tells me I have it backwards, and the wolf was flirting with him; says the guy's name is Will. Well I think nothing of it, and get to work catching up on some paperwork, and when lunch rolls around I go back to Ben for a donut and as we're talking he drops a pen, and when he bends over to pick it up he rips the seat of his pants so I offer to go fetch him a fresh pair from Caldera" John pauses to whet his whistle with another shot.

"Okay I have a feeling you're getting to the good part" Nick says finally downing his first shot in one go.

"Yeah, so I walk into the gear room assuming I'm calling out to Caldera about Ben's accident when as I get to the open doorway all I see is that wolf from earlier without his shirt on. When I ask where Caldera's at she just steps out from behind him, and says she'll grab Benji a new pair of pants no problem. When she turns around to go get 'em I see her paw just graze Will's back, and I swear he drops to his forepaws and knees and starts panting like he just got tazed. Now when she moved I could smell Caldera's arousal, and after he dropped Will smelled turned on as hell. At that point I'm stuck on stupid, my nose going hyperactive like your partner, and Caldera turns around pants for Ben in paw which I quickly step in, and grab from her before getting out of there quick. I'm not even halfway back down the hall, and I hear what I assume was that wolf Will speaking in a growl to Caldera that whatever she did really fucking turned him on, but that he didn't want her to see him like that until after he'd bought her dinner. Needless to say I was at a loss to what i'd just seen, and needed to talk with someone about it, but the only mammal I could think of who might lend some clarity was you" John finished, along with his fourth double shot.

"Well sounds like the new guy definitely is into cats, and probably is a strong advocate of interspecies mingling" Nick said with a laugh before downing his second double shot, and wheezing at the burn in his throat before continuing "Yeah, sounds like the new guy is a real super freak. This should make things at the precinct more interesting." He finished with a laugh.

"So do you feel better now that you've got that dose of strange off your chest?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for listening buddy. You ready to head out?" John said before getting the bartender's attention so he could pay their tab.

"Sure. I can't wait to see the blush on Carrot's muzzle when I tell her about this." Nick said as their tab was paid, and they both walked out into the cool fall night. While they regained their bearings both mammal's attention was grabbed by the mass of fur off to their left they eventually saw was Officer Caldera with one paw on the back of the neck of a rather tall wolf, pulling said wolf into a heated tongue wrestling match while her other paw rather obviously was wrapped around his crotch. After they parted the wolf looked up, and noticed the pair staring at them dumbstruck with mouths agape.

"Well if it isn't the brother I owe a drink, and the handsome fox. Fancy coming across you two on this fine fall nacht, how's it going my fellow colleagues?" Will asked, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Well hey, John, and hey there Nicky" Jade said likewise smiling broadly "What a coincidence running into you guys" upon seeing the wolf, and fox seem to be firmly stuck as they were she added "Hey beastie, why don't we get headed to my place so we can pick up where we left off?"

"Sure thing, kitten" Will replied before they got into his car, and after he started it he rolled down his window to say to the still rooted to the spot canids "See you guys at work tomorrow, make it home safe alright." before he backed out of the stall, and followed Jade's directions to her apartment while she operated his phone to get the music going again. After they were out on the street, rock and roll blaring through the open windows of the car as the mammals inside lit cigarettes for themselves the stupefied wolf, and fox seemed to snap out of it before making it to the wolf's car.

As the intro to Veteran of the Psychic Wars by Blue Oyster Cult began to play Jade took a drag from the cigarette Will had given her, and began scrolling through the music on his phone while letting the shuffle setting pick up where it left off.

"You weren't kidding when you said you listened to just about everything. I only recognize like half these artists, and I'm surprised I see Gazelle, and Lady Gaga in here." Jade said.

"Try Everything is infectious, I listen to it at least once a day. And where to begin with Lady Gaga? She's smart, pretty, has a beautiful voice i'd love to hear lend vocals to a metal track, and she's a queen fan if her stage name is any indication" Will responded as Disturbed's cover of The Sound of Silence began, and he started to sing along.

Jade started to respond, then stopped entranced by the timbre of Will's voice as he matched the lead singer's cadence with the lyrics while at a deeper pitch. She simply sat back and enjoyed hearing him sing, only bothering to point in the given direction he needed to turn to get them to her place.

"That's one of the few songs I can sing well with the voice I have, I'm sorry I couldn't help but do that" Will said after the lyrics ended.

"Oh, I didn't mind. After hearing you do that, you are so getting these panties off of me when we get in my place" Jade replied warmly as Animal I Have Become began she added "this has totally got to be your song, beastie"

"It is though not as much as Veteran of the Psychic Wars" Will responded as she indicated her building, and where he could park out front. After he'd parked, and they'd gotten out of his car she led him by the paw through the doors barely giving him time to lock his Shelby. With a purpose she crossed the lobby towards the elevators with Will in tow not even noticing the receptionist's shocked expression. When they'd made it inside a free lift, and she'd pressed the buttons for her floor, and to close the doors she leapt onto him wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck while she pressed her lips against his fiercely forcing her tongue into his mouth, and against his. Will responded in kind pushing her back against the wall of the lift, and pressing himself closer to her while his growing member strained against his pants.

Both mammals breathing through their noses had no need to break their connection until with a ding the lift's doors opened on her floor, and after sliding down his front noticing his arousal she led him by it to her apartment door where she swiftly unlocked it, and pulled him inside before slamming it shut. Breaking away from him to take off her shirt he did the same before stepping back into her kissing her passionately while reaching with his paws to undo her bra, and she busied her paws undoing his belt, and pants. After they fell he pulled his muzzle away from hers to step out of his pants, and pick her up over his shoulder to carry her to her bed. When he reached it he laid her on it, and wasted no time unbuttoning her pants, and sliding both them and her panties off in one fluid motion. Staring down at the jaguaress exposed before him, his fully erect member throbbed in his boxers as he appreciated her sensuous form.

Coming down over her, he kissed her again his tongue entering her mouth with gentle force while his still enclothed erection pressed against her sex. When she bucked her hips against him, and pawed at the offending garment he broke their contact shaking his head. He retreated his body, and lowered his muzzle to her warm, and wanting sex where he first ran his tongue along her inner thighs eliciting gasps of excitement before licking across her wet folds savoring the familiar tang of her juices. When he plunged his tongue within her, as deep as he could reach, his upper fangs grazing along her taut abdomen she couldn't hold back her cry in pleasure, or stop her legs instinctively wrapping around his head. Feeling the pressure of her thighs against him, he growled deeply into her sex, her reaction spurring him on to continue his ministrations with fervor.

As he continued thrusting, and undulating his tongue he felt the energy of her root chakra, and his nature took over pulling chi from it only to cycle it through his system, and back into hers. Lost as he was in what he was doing only her cries of pleasure reaching his ears, and the pressure of her thighs against his skull registered in his lust controlled mind. Even after she came, her body shuddering around him, he continued licking along, and into her sex lapping at her juices as she rode her orgasm down. When panting she loosened the grip of her legs around him, and pushed his head away he growled ferally before getting off the bed to slip off his boxers, and return to her his erect pole like iron.

When he was over her again, his paws above her shoulders supporting his weight he bent his muzzle to hers his tongue filling her mouth roughly as he lowered his hips forward the tip of his member just barely touching her entrance. At this her legs wrapped around him pulling his length into her. The sensation of his comparatively large cock filling her causing her to wildly sink her fangs into his shoulder, and her claws firmly into the meat of his shoulder blades. When he began to draw himself out, and thrust back in her fangs sank deeper into him drawing blood, and with every thrust the claws stuck in him were dragged down his back with the motion of her body against him. When he felt her fangs sink into him, his still instinct controlled mind caused him to bite into her neck enough to grip her fur covered flesh, but not enough to bruise, or draw blood. As his thrusting caused her claws to rip down his back his nature took over again, drawing chi from her through the contact of his mouth against her throat, while the rest of him was lost in pumping into her. After she came again, releasing her bite from his now freely bleeding shoulder to roar primally in her pleasure, he released his fangs from her neck and continued thrusting until he came. When he had pulled out his now deflating member, her arms fell from him exhaustedly as she nestled back into her bed drifting towards sleep. Still wide awake, and lost in his feral haze Will panted over her for a few minutes before his senses returning he curled himself on his stomach against her, resting his head across her stomach, his muzzle breathing in the scent of her sex as sleep then embraced him.


	2. Humble and Kind

Monday [Week One, Day One]

04:30

Her eyes popped open as she awoke with a start. At first all her still sleep fogged mind could register was that she felt hot, and then as the weight of the sleeping wolf's head across her abdomen registered so too did the force that woke her from her dreamless slumber. The sharp pang of nature's call to relieve her bladder. With only enough of her faculties active to accomplish what she needed to do she not so gingerly shoved her bed mate's heavy skull off of her as she rolled off the bed onto her feet, and swiftly padded into her bathroom. Upon sitting on the porcelain seat she closed her eyes savoring the relief of her rapidly emptying bladder. When she was finished she washed her paws, and splashed cool water across her muzzle savoring the sensation. As she returned to her room still only half asleep, and fully intending to return herself to said state of rest she saw that the wolf in her bed had sprawled himself across the mattress in her absence, and the reason she awoke so uncomfortably warm clicked in the back of her mind. ' _Who needs a blanket when you can sleep with an arctic wolf_ ' she thought, and her inner voice mused ' _well now it's my turn to lay on you, and we'll see how you like it wolfie_ ' as she crawled back onto her bed laying across him with a huff before drifting back to sleep the tickling smell of blood in her nose overridden by tiredness.

05:30

The sudden, and jarring sound of his phone alarm playing "Dawn" by Gojira jolted him awake, and moving more on instinct to silence the offending device than anything else he swiftly found said phone in his pants where they had fallen. Fishing out the infernal thing he aggravatedly swept his thumb pad across the screen silencing the tormenting alarm. Now awake after having moved his body out of the bed he'd been in, and into what he remembered was Jade's living room he couldn't help the thought ' _I fucking hate mornings . . . but I have work!_ '. Shaking his head to clear out the cobwebs of sleep, and rubbing his eyes to clear away the night crusts he regained enough of his bearings, and senses to follow his nose into her kitchen seeking coffee, and a brewing apparatus.

Finding what he sought with relative ease he hoped she wasn't as rudely awoken as he had been, and wouldn't mind his presumptiveness in making them coffee. When he had completed his self appointed task he picked up his pants, and made his way to the bathroom to avail himself of the much needed shower. Passing by her bedroom doorway, and looking in he saw Jade laying on her side hearing her snore softly in continued slumber. Once inside the bathroom he lay his pants across the counter draping them on the front of the sink before he turned his attention to the shower proper, and turned it on waiting for the water to reach a warm enough temperature.

05:35

With a groggy groan she awoke fully this time wondering to herself just what it was this time that'd done the deed of waking her. First she registered the smell of strong coffee wafting into her nose then the sound of her shower running reached her ears along with a lingering vocalization of pain. As she stirred, and rose from her disheveled bed she padded to her bathroom passing through the ajar door with the intent of joining Will in the shower. When she stepped into it, his large frame blocking the spray that radiated warmth, she got a clear view of his eyes shut tight, and his muzzle pointed upwards in a wince as he whimpered again failing to notice her presence. Her eyes widened in surprise as she got a look at why he seemed in pain under the hot water, and she spoke out gaining his attention.

"Oh my god, your shoulder!" she exclaimed "I am so sorry, I can't believe I did that" she continued remorsefully.

Opening his eyes, and seeing the look of shock, and horror across her muzzle Will responded "Oh, this? This is nothing. This is barely a flesh wound. I've had worse; hell the tigress I live with has done worse in more than just the one spot" he laughed it off before continuing with an attempt to change the subject "here why don't we switch positions so I'm not hogging all the water?"

"While I won't say no to a position change first you turn around. I know I had my claws in your back." she replied her tone indicating this was not a request.

As he complied he said to her "I haven't had a chance to admire your handiwork myself, but don't go beating yourself up about it. I may be feeling it all day, but these are sensations I live for"

"Oh, no. Oh, no no no. My god Will I am so so sorry. I . . . I don't know how you're not howling in pain, and still standing. Will these need stitches badly" she said almost in tears.

He turned back towards her, then grabbing her shoulders to direct her into the warmth of the shower spray he said to her soothingly "Listen to me kitten, what part of me being into the fang, and claw as I call it seemed greek? I'll say this again: I live for the sensations of soreness, and pain I'm going to be experiencing today, and for the next few days. These sensations make me feel alive like nothing else does."

"Besides it's just my luck you happen to be handy with needle, and thread. So no hospital visit for me." He joked with a lick across her muzzle. Earning himself a hard slap to his own muzzle.

"It's not fucking funny you batshit crazy wolf. How can you just laugh off the fact that you're back is shredded, and damn right I'll stitch you up. It's the least I can do." She told him sternly with a flare of anger.

"Well before we get to that part why don't we use this shower for it's intended purpose, and get ourselves clean?" He asked her with a smile reaching for the bottle of fur soap, and giving it a wiggle.

After they had each taken the time to lather the other up with Will deftly massaging the soap into Jade's fur, and Jade carefully cleaning the wounds on Will's shoulder, and back they rinsed themselves off, and stood on the accompanying fur dryer pad. Once dry enough Will put on his pants not bothering to don his underwear, or shirt so he could go down to his car, and grab his uniform while Jade put on clean undies, and walked into her kitchen to pour them each a mug of coffee after she had turned off the pot before she then gathered the first aid kit she kept handy, and pulled over a kitchen stool for the wolf to sit on while she worked on him. By the time he was back up at her apartment she was ready for him, and had had a chance to sip at her mug of morning joe.

"I don't know how, or why you decided to make jet fuel, but given that it is now six in the morning, and I have little desire to go to work I am not complaining" she said to him when he entered her field of vision "Now sit your beastly tail here in front of me, and maybe I can get this done before we run out of time to clock in by seven."

Seeing her standing by the stool with surgical needle, and biodegradable thread already in paw he complied with her instruction still holding onto his uniform.

"I am really not a morning mammal, and have every need for that jet fuel as you call it" he responded as he sat before going on "you should've seen the look on the receptionist's face when I walked through the lobby. I came back in, and I swear that puma's eyes were like saucers. Hehehe."

"Poor Katie, she really is such a sweet girl, and now you've probably scarred her for life" Jade said with sympathy for her fellow feline "Though now that I get a better look at these I don't think you'll need as many stitches as I first thought. They're not bleeding, and they're not as deep as they looked in the shower, but you make no mistake they're still not good"

"You're lucky I'm even letting you do this. I've had worse much worse, not gotten treatment, and they healed just fine; rooming with a tigress remember?" he replied before taking in a sharp inhalation of breath as she swabbed his back with alcohol wipes in response.

While she set to work sewing him up his only responses to the prick, and tug of the needle, and thread were his toes curling, and muscles across his body spasming. She forced him to sit still, and suffer without his morning invigorative despite his efforts to reach the mug she had poured him. Every time he would stretch his arm out she would swiftly swat it down, and order him to be still. When she noticed he started to do it not to actually reach his coffee, and just to have her swat at him she stopped his antics when she unintentionally caught his forearm with her claws, or so she said as she apologized profusely.

When she had run out of thread having managed to neatly stitch closed the deeper sections of the gashes across his back he adamantly refused to let her bandage his shoulder reasoning that it would wound his already sore dignity as he really did take pride in his wounds, and why he had gotten them. He did permit her to at least clean, and wrap his forearm though only after he had his coffee in paw. In the time it took her to clean his arm, and grab the requisite bandaging he had already killed his coffee, and his tail had begun to twitch back, and forth impatiently. When she had finished with her task he wasted no time darting out of the kitchen to locate his discarded underwear, and dropping his pants put them on before donning his uniform then gathering his belongings. Checking his phone to see the time his tail swished rapidly in impatient vigor as he waited at her apartment door for Jade to get ready.

"It's now six twenty five. I had wanted to get to the station early, and I'd rather not skip breakfast if I can help it" Will said as Jade met him at the door her keys in paw.

"There's a good little bakery down the street where we can grab something, and it's usually not too busy this early. Also with your car we're barely ten minutes from the precinct" She replied to him as they left her apartment, and she locked the door.

When they had reached the building's lobby Will made a point of smiling toothily, and waving at the puma behind the reception desk which she responded to with a blush of embarrassment attempting to hide her face. Jade seeing his antics simply grabbed his bandaged forearm, and drug him through the entrance doors as he gave a small yelp in response. When they reached the Shelby he simply unlocked it with the key fob telling Jade to get in while he went around to the driver's side, and did the same tossing his clothes in the back seat as he sat before shutting his door, and turning the key in the ignition. After he had merged onto the street she directed him toward the bakery she had mentioned, and with the light morning traffic they had reached their destination within three minutes.

Upon entering the establishment Jade greeted the proprietor behind the counter while Will stood rooted just past the threshold his nose going crazy as he lifted his muzzle into the air savoring the information his olfactory sense flooded into his brain, and his tail fanned behind him excitedly in evidence of those scents registering in his brain before he practically leapt to the display counter to eye it's contents thankful they were the only customers at present. After Jade had requested three imitation pork bao Will promptly asked for three each of the matcha, and adzuki manjuu they had to offer as well as half a dozen of the imitation pork bao. As he overpaid for their food, drool pooling in his mouth, he told the mammal behind the counter to keep the change, and that they had a new regular customer in him as he swiftly nicked one of their business cards. He beat Jade to the door pushing it open with his back, and holding it open for her while she passed by him shaking her head at his exuberance.

Once they'd gotten back into his car, and Jade casually bit into one of her bao Will took the time after he'd started it to plug his phone into both the dangling aux cable, and speed charging cable before turning on the radio to get his morning started right with music. As "The Wild Healer" by Gojira began to play he promptly shoved one of his own bao into his mouth wholeheartedly before pulling out onto the street, and heading towards the precinct. When "Fairy Dreaming" by Sayuri Shimizu began to play next, and Jade inquired about it Will told her it had been used as the credits song for the first Genocyber OVA, and played right after one of the most emotional scenes in anime he'd ever seen. This prompted a small discussion on anime between the two while they neared the station with Will admitting he watched new series every season despite his considerable backlog though he denied being an outright otaku. When they reached the station "I Don't Wanna Be Me" by Type O Negative was playing while Will stopped out front to let Jade out before he drove around to the motor pool to turn in his paperwork to the officer in charge there.

As he drove around to the back of the station "All Alone" by Nick 13 came on, and he sang along to it happily. Driving down into the underground parking garage he found an open space, and parked. Before he turned off his car "Humble and Kind" by Tim McGraw started playing, and he simply froze listening to it. While the lyrics themselves had always struck a chord in him since he'd first heard the song with the meaning in them embodying the kind of mammal he strove to be they weren't the reason he broke down, and began to cry his head pressed into the steering wheel. The song triggered in him thoughts he was consumed by of the one mammal who inspired him to be his better self even as he embraced the kill hungry, and bloodthirsty aspects of his nature.

"Whisper . . . " Will sobbed at the lyrics 'I love you ain't no pick up line' "Oh, my Layla . . . Why do I have to keep going on without you?"

When the song was done he paused his phone's music player, and turned off his car before grabbing the forms out of the glove box. Taking his prescription aviator shades off the dash, and placing them on his muzzle he exited the vehicle to make his way to the office of the officer in charge a good dozen yards from where he'd parked. Upon reaching said officer a snow leopard in a mechanic's jumpsuit whose name patch he noted read Joe he spoke to the feline gaining his attention.

"Mornin' Joe" Will said "I've got some forms here for you to look over if you don't mind"

"Hey there, you must be the new guy" Joe said stretching out a paw for a shake "Word travels fast around here, no thanks to Clawhauser, I hear you made quite the impression on Brushfire. Those SWAT guys aren't easy to intimidate though I can see how you managed it. You sir are one massive specimen of a wolf"

Will placed the forms on Joe's desk before shaking the offered paw, and replying "Yeah, all I did was say hello, hehehe. I should find a way to let the poor guy know I'm not nearly as scary as I at first seem."

"Well let's see what we've got here" Joe said picking up the forms from his desk "Yep you want clearance to use that Shelby over there as a pursuit/interceptor, and you've already had it armored? Hot damn that must've cost a pretty penny. Says here you've already had the emergency lights mounted behind the grill, and C.B. put in so that checks out. Say, Clawhauser mentioned you were transferring here from Ulfhaven wasn't it? You wouldn't happen to know my cousin Joe? He's the local mechanic 'round those parts"

"Ol' frost paws?" Will replied "Yeah I know that cool cat. He's always good for a real dirty joke."

"He was telling me the other day how a couple weeks back some tourist wolves were passing through, and had some car trouble; said they were some real specieist shits, tried to get him to fix their ride for half what it'd cost till the deputy came by, and straightened 'em out something fierce" Joe said before asking "Say, you wouldn't happen to have been that deputy in question would you?"

"It just so happens that yeah that was me" Will answered "I gave them the impression that I was about ready to string 'em up by their tails, and give 'em a good flaying, and I really was. About the only thing I hate more than specieism is mammal trafficking, and that is no lie"

"Well in that case" Joe responded taking a pen to the forms in front of him "let me just sign these here for you, and you can go take 'em up to the Chief. Now you have yourself a good day Officer, and it's a pleasure to know there's an upstanding mammal such as yourself on the force."

After he had likewise bid Joe a good day Will made his way over to the nearby elevator, and took it up to the third floor. Outside the Chief's office he checked his phone for the time, and seeing that it was a quarter to seven was thankful he'd made it in early though not as early as he'd have liked. Giving the door a couple knocks he entered after hearing the affirmation to do so, and greeted the cape buffalo where he sat before himself taking a seat in front of the Chief's desk.

"Morning to you Chief" Will said "This officer is reporting in ready to rock, and roll. Also I have these forms for you freshly signed from Joe down in the motor pool"

"I appreciate that you saw fit to report in to me first thing Officer Grimm" the Chief said with a grunt "I wanted to go over with you all this ordinance you seem to think you'll need in addition to your standard issue semi-auto tranq pistol, and taser. Also I see you're wounded there, nothing too serious I trust, though that is a finely done dressing. First things first however, this is your's; can't have you acting in the good name of the ZPD without it now can we?" The Chief went on, sliding Will's new badge to him across the desk which he gladly accepted, and promptly placed over his left breast.

"Much obliged Chief. It feels good to have this familiar weight back where it should be." Will responded happily before continuing "This here is just a scratch" he said as he gestured with his bandaged left forearm, and smirked "tease a cat right, and you'll taste their claws though this dressing here is courtesy of Officer Caldera. She really is a nice girl; I wouldn't mind taking her out for a coffee, or something sometime."

"While department regulations do not expressly forbid officers developing interpersonal relationships" the Chief said sternly before clearing his throat "I do personally frown upon said relationships if, and when they interfere with the proper operation of this precinct. You would do well to remember to keep work, and your private life separate. Do I make myself clear Officer? Now back to the matter at paw, do you really feel that on any given day you'll need to be so heavily armed"

"Well no sir I don't think I'll ever really need more than one of my M1911's as a back up, and my rifles for if the situation warrants their use, or I'm backing up SWAT" Will replied honestly "Though I'd rather have clearance to use them, and not need them than to need them, and not have clearance to do so. Better safe than sorry so it's said"

"Very well Officer I'll sign off on these forms after morning muster which we should get ourselves to" the Chief said rising from his desk, and indicating Will should do the same "Just make sure you go over the department regulations on what constitutes proper leave to use lethal force. I am rather proud of the fact only my SWAT officers have had to ever use actual firearms on active duty since I became Chief nearly twenty years ago. Also since Joe cleared you, and I trust his judgement feel free to use your vehicle on duty today. Just so we're clear on this however, I'm only giving you this permission to get under the fur of that dastardly fox, and under no circumstances are you to let him drive it. Understood?"

"Understood, Sir, loud, and clear" Will said as they left the Chief's office, and made their way down stairs to the bullpen "The driver's seat is positioned to fit me like a glove, and like hell am I letting any other mammal besides my sister drive my car."

When the two mammals had made it to the first floor the Chief told Will to go ahead, and get seated in the bullpen while he stopped by the break room for some coffee. When Will made into the room he walked past the officers seated in the front row noticing the in his opinion sexy bunny that was Officer Hopps seated next to the handsome fox that was Officer Wilde who looked sharp with a pair of aviators resting on his muzzle, and gave a friendly grin to the pair before taking an empty seat next to Officer Wolford.

"Morning brother" Will said to Officer Wolford after he'd seated himself "you know I really owe you a drink for saving me yesterday"

"Morning Officer Grimm" Wolford replied before asking quizzically "How did I save you yesterday, and why do you smell like a walking wound?"

"Well you distracted me from myself with Officer Caldera" Will replied "and let's just say I smell like blood, and antiseptic because of more than just this" he went on with a gesture of his left forearm, and a laugh.

At this point the Sergeant at Arms called "Atten-Hut!" to which all the officers stood as the Chief entered the bullpen, and called for order before handing out the day's assignments. As was the Chief's custom he addressed his newest officers last.

"Hopps you're with Clawhauser today. You'll be tackling the backlog that needs to be filed into archives, and he will need your capable paws" the Chief ordered to which he was responded to with a crisp, and firm "Yes, sir!"

"Wilde" the Chief went on "you're with Grimm today patrolling downtown. Dismissed!"

As the Chief left Nick turned to Will, and seeing the friendly look on his muzzle said "You don't seem so grim to me, wolfie."

"Tell that to Brushfire why don't you" Will replied with a laugh "and you don't seem so wild to me, foxy"

"Uh huh whatever you say officer cat fetish" Nick responded with a smirk as he walked shoulder to shoulder with Judy to the door who simply shook her head at the bantering of the canids.

"I do not have a cat fetish" Will responded defensively as he followed the pair, continuing "I've been with plenty other canids if you must know, especially this one nympho coyote who really wants me to breed her."

"Uh huh, and that's why you were flirting with Benji yesterday" Nick said "not to mention you shagged Caldera. Wolford, and I both saw how she was on you like a bag of nip last night, and don't think you don't have her scent on you underneath the smell of blood, and alcohol. Let me guess, you were her scratching post last night?"

"I'll have you know I'm proud of my being a walking scratching post, and I don't care who knows it. Though I will have to heal up a bit first before I pull that duty again" Will replied smugly.

It was at this point when they were halfway towards Clawhauser that Judy wheeled on the pair, and scolded them blushing across her muzzle, and all the way up her ears.

"Will you both just shut you're muzzles?" she huffed exasperatedly "We are in a public place. I didn't need to know you were such a perv Officer Grimm, and neither do any of your fellow officers. And Nick will you stop egging him on!?"

"You know you're totally kawaii when you're like this usagi-chan" Will teased her.

"What did you just say?" Judy asked confusedly while Nick only growled at him.

"Kawaii, and usagi? They're Japanese. You can zoogle them Officer Hopps" Will replied with a smirk before raising his paws defensively as Nick continued to growl at him even after Judy smacked his shoulder "Easy cousin, I get it okay? Only you can tease your bunny. I'll leave her be."

"I am not his bunny" Judy said as she started walking forward again adding under her breath " . . . yet" which may have escaped Nick's ears, but did not escape Will's. After this they made it the rest of the way to Clawhauser in silence though upon reaching the cheetah conversation resumed.

"Judy, Chief said you'd be my partner for the day, oh we're going to have so much fun" Ben said excitedly before exclaiming "Will. Nick. Well don't the both of you look killer with your matching shades."

"Yes, Ben we're going to have an awesome day" Judy replied with her usual determined optimism

"Benji buddy" Will simply said happily as he walked around the desk to embrace Clawhauser "come here I need my daily dose of friendly neighborhood cheetah"

Now close enough to properly smell him Ben exclaimed worriedly "Will. You smell like blood. You're wounded, are you okay?"

"Oh, he's fine Benji. Don't worry about him; he was just Caldera's scratching post last night" Nick chimed in.

"I'm perfectly fine buddy. In fact I feel great. It's only a flesh wound; nothing that won't be healed in a couple days" Will replied ignoring Nick's snarky comment.

"I take it your date with her last night went well. You must be quite the charmer" Ben said before Judy brought them back to reality.

"Okay Ben we should really get to work, and so should you two" she said.

"Right you are carrots" Nick replied before walking towards the entrance doors.

"Hey Nick, where're you going?" Will asked still standing next to Ben.

"I'm going to our cruiser. I'm driving." Nick answered halfway to the doors.

"But you're heading in the wrong direction, cousin. Come on, follow me" Will said gesturing with a paw for Nick to follow.

"What do you mean I was heading the wrong way? Our cruiser is parked in side lot A" Nick said as he caught up to Will.

"I need to stop by Caldera's office so she can issue me my tranq pistol, and taser. Also the car we'll be using is parked in the motor pool" Will replied.

Nick simply followed with an eyebrow raised as the pair of them reached Caldera's office, and after she'd issued Will his non-lethals along with one full mag loaded it plus two spares for the tranq pistol, and three spare cartridges for the taser they made their way to the motor pool. Entering the underground garage Will gave a wave over to Joe as he pulled out his keys, and used the fob to unlock his Shelby. As the pair entered the vehicle with Will sliding in easily to the driver's seat while Nick hopped into the passenger seat, and made himself comfortable before buckling his seatbelt Will likewise donned his safety restraint before reaching into the pink box of tasties he had left on the center console for his second bao also offering one to Nick which the fox gratefully took.

While the offering of food seemed to mollify the fox Will took out his phone, and plugged it into the aux cable. After he turned the key in the ignition, and the Shelby roared to life Will turned on the radio, and the C.B. setting it so that any police chatter would interrupt whatever music would be playing. As he scrolled through the tracks on his phone he selected "The Sounder" by Gorillaz, leaving his phone on shuffle, before shifting into drive and taking them out onto the street. When they'd reached the street Will rolled down their windows before lighting a cigarette, and turning up the radio to counteract the wind noise.

As they tooled around keeping an eye open for any suspicious activity, or unsafe driving, and an ear open for any relevant chatter Will finished his cigarette, and put the butt in the ashtray before rolling the windows back up, and turning the radio down. After he had offered the remaining three bao to Nick, which the fox swiftly accepted, on the condition that the pink box's remaining contents were not for sharing conversation between the two started up again as the song shifted to "Haunted" by Disturbed.

"When I first saw this artwork of a car last night I wondered how well she'd drive" Nick said "Though I'm stuck riding shotgun I'm not disappointed at how smooth she handles."

"Well thanks cousin" Will replied "I'll admit I've spared no expense on her. She's my pride, and joy. I'm just waiting for some dumb punk to try, and race us. Especially with this song playing they'd be in for quite a surprise"

"We've been driving around for a couple hours now, and there's been nothing" Nick responded "We may just have to bait someone into it if gets too boring"

When the song shifted into "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell both canids couldn't help but bob their heads enjoying the track. Nick had barely commented on how Will's taste in music seemed all over the place when over the C.B. came a report of a purse snatcher fleeing two streets over. Nick was thrown back into the seat by inertia as Will floored the engine as he turned on the siren, and took off to drive down the perp. Reaching the proper street they saw the offending mammal dart down an alleyway, and Nick directed Will around to where the alley exited so they could cut him off. Will screeched to a stop across the alley's exit just in time for the perp, a weasel, to smack into the passenger door with a thud before Nick was out, and on him swiftly cuffing him. While Nick read the weasel his rights Will paused his music to call over the C.B. for a cruiser to pick up the perp Nick identified as a one Duke Weaselton. While they waited for the cruiser with an E.T.A. of five minutes Will asked over the radio for dispatch to contact the victim, and tell them to stay put, that officers would be by shortly to return the stolen purse, and to have dispatch relay the victim's location to him. By the time dispatch had gotten back to Will to confirm that the victim was waiting where they were, and where exactly that was the cruiser had pulled up behind him.

After Nick had patted down the weasel a second time to make sure nothing had made it from the stolen purse into a pocket, or hiding spot only finding a small bag of cannabis Nick gave the evidence to the officer in the cruiser then put the offending weasel in the back seat before shutting the door, and returning to the Shelby. Once the cruiser had left back towards the precinct Will drove them around to where dispatch had said the victim, a one Mrs. Otterton, was waiting in front of a flower shop. After parking at the curb both officers got out, and made their way to said female otter with Nick the smaller of the two handing her back her purse. She thanked both officers for their service profusely even going so far as to hug Officer Wilde which he accepted awkwardly, assuring her that it was all in a day's work for the mammals of the ZPD.

Once back in the car Will unpaused the music, and began to drive them around the downtown area as "Rain" by Mechanical Poet started playing. While not as bored as before after that little bit of excitement neither mammal bothered making much conversation. Will because he was pumped for more action, and Nick because he didn't want to jinx them again. As the eleventh hour of the day wore on, and a much desired lunch break neared they did have occasion to bust a teenage wolf for speeding, and reckless driving after he had revved the engine of his convertible at the officers before taking off as soon as the light they were stopped at turned green. This time Will did the duty of ticketing the wolf while Nick waited in the car headbanging to "Symphony of Destruction" by Megadeth which he blared through the speakers to the annoyance of some of the surrounding mammals while a few likewise started headbanging in recognition of the track.

When noon hit the duo took their lunch at a nearby gas station where Will refueled the Shelby while Nick went in, and bought them a couple imitation beef footlong hotdogs, and Will a fresh pack of smokes which the wolf had given him the money for. After the refueling was done, the pair had eaten, and Will went in to pay for the gas as well as pick up a couple 'Monsuta' brand energy drinks they drove off continuing their patrol to the sound of "Love Will Tear Us Apart" by Joy Division.

They drove around for the next couple hours with nothing eventful happening just rocking out to various tunes until in the fifteenth hour of the day Will pulled over to the curb, and stopped when he noticed a lioness looking up into a nearby tree appearing to be speaking with a worried expression on her face. When he got out of his car leaving the engine running he swiftly noticed the reason for the lioness's distress. As Nick also got out, likewise noticing what Will had, tried to calm the lioness down assuring her that officers of the ZPD were here to help. While Nick had some success in his endeavor Will had climbed the tree up to the highest branch that would support his weight about ten feet in the air while he tried to coax the lioness' son into his outstretched arms. At first scared with how fast the much larger than him wolf approached the height he was stuck at Will got the cub to focus on the reassuring sound of his voice, and as he was almost able to fully grab the boy convince him to lower himself the rest of the way into the wolf's waiting reach. When the cub finally managed to release the grip of his forepaws from the branch, and his weight came into Will's arms Will was lurched off balance, and fell to the ground landing square on his back hard, the boy wrapped safely in his arms.

While Will lay there stunned in pain the cub managed to squirm out of his arms, and over to his mother who eagerly scooped him up crying into him for worrying her as the boy cried into her releasing his fear, and joy at being safely back in her arms. When she began to scold him for his antics, and putting himself in such danger Will still prone, and in pain used the full weight of his ability to command in his voice to tell her not to do so for her son had just been doing what it was in his nature to do. This brought the lioness up short, and she heeded his words simply holding her son tighter, and nuzzling her face into him harder. After Will had managed to get back on his feet, and slowly make his way over to the lioness, and her cub they both reached out an arm to embrace him in their gratitude which he returned warmly despite his pain. The lioness introduced herself to the officers as Mrs. Fangmeyer wife of their fellow officer Jason Fangmeyer, and her son as little William; at this Will responded that this was his name too giving the young boy a ruffle of the fur on his head, the wolf's eyes glassy with the emotion welling in them.

It was in this moment that the touching moment was rudely broken by some specieist bystander loudly saying "Now if only that fox could've shown the bravery that wolf did."

At this Will whirled in the offending mammal's direction speaking with righteous anger, and indignation "I have fought, and bled beside foxes with nobleness, courage, and loyalty to rival any amount attributed to any wolf worth their fur! There are foxes I am proud to call pack mates, and this one right here I am proud to call Brother!" The weight of emotion in the wolf's words had cowed the mammals around them predator, and prey alike, and Nick could not help the tears that welled in his eyes as Will's words seemed to touch a deep seated part of his being.

After they had bid Mrs. Fangmeyer, and little Willie a fond goodbye, and wished them a safe journey home the pair of canids returned to the Shelby so they could make their way back to the precinct. What neither mammal managed to notice was that the whole ordeal from Mrs. Fangmeyer frantic at her son in the tree to the officer's arrival, and little Will's rescue to Will's outburst in defence of vulpines had been caught by a bystander on their phone; said bystander wasted no time uploading the video to Zootube with the title 'Hero Cop Rescues Cub, Unloads on Specieist' where in no time at all by internet standards it went viral as they say.

On the way back to the station Will fought back the tears in his eyes so that he could drive properly while he told Nick some of his story.

"I'm sure you find it strange a wolf like me would be so quick to defend any fox like I did, but there are foxes who each hold a special place in my heart. There's Sophie the arctic fox I rescued when I was barely fourteen. Her family's car broke down not a dozen yards from the long driveway to my family's home in a freak blizzard. I found her curled up alone in the car slowly freezing, and did what I had to stripping us to our bare fur, and wrapped my body around hers so that she'd stay warm. When the storm had passed, and it was light again I carried her in my arms towards my home. As she was telling me how her parents had left to try and find help, knowing they weren't far from us, we found their bodies frozen in the snow paw in paw. We later adopted her into our family, and she is my dear little sister. Then there's Whisper, my dear sweet Whisper, the mammal who has my heart."

When Will reached this point he could not resist the wave of emotions crashing within him, so he pulled over into a free space at the curb, not caring that it was a fire zone he turned on his hazard lights before continuing.

"Whisper, and I served together in the same unit. She was more than just my spotter, more than just my partner. She isn't just the mammal who inspired in me the desire to be better than my worst tendencies, she's the very reason I had to be a better mammal even as I fell into my most primal, and killer instincts. I nearly lost her right in front of me, and if it weren't for my blood flowing in her veins she would not be alive today, but a year ago I had to leave her to keep her safe. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in this life so far." When he finished speaking the dam in him crumbled, and he wept openly in such a display Nick had never seen. There was nothing the fox could say, or think to do that might comfort the clearly distraught wolf. To even think to utter some form of his usual 'Never let them see that they get to you' seemed too cruel for even Nick to bear.

Eventually Will managed to regain his composure, and fishing out an adzuki manjuu for himself offered Nick his choice of either the matcha, or the red bean; Nick chose the red bean. When Will had finished driving them to the precinct he parked out front before the two canids got out, and entered the building with the purpose of filling out the day's incident reports. When they made it to the front desk they were greeted by Ben, and Judy whose muzzles quickly filled with concern upon noticing how worn both mammals looked despite their shades obfuscating what their eyes would no doubt show. Before Ben, or Judy could begin any inquiries however Will was bodily tackled into a fierce embrace by Officer Fangmeyer who explained aloud that he'd gotten off the phone with his wife who had explained everything that'd happened. This caused Will to begin crying all over again, explaining to the lion who wouldn't release him that if he gave his life saving that of a cub he would pass into the arms of the Wolf Mother a happy wolf.

After both mammals had cried into each others shoulders for a good solid few minutes they managed to separate with Will sniffling as he recomposed himself, taking off his shades to wipe his eyes before placing them back on his muzzle to again hide his eyes. Eventually Will managed to make it over to a free desk, and begin filling out the reports he needed to make. It did not take long before Clawhauser had found the video on zootube of Will's exploit, and share it with every officer he could. As the video made the rounds of the precinct officers came from across the building to give the wolf their commendations, each kind word, and pat on the back causing Will to shed more tears at the outpouring of emotions; even Fangmeyer came back to again wrap an arm around him, and thank him again while the Chief called down from the third floor "Good work today Grimm. I'm glad we have a fine officer such as yourself now in our proud ranks" which brought the wolf to the floor as a fresh wave of tears poured out of him. At seeing Will upon the floor Nick came to his aid raising his voice defensively "Alright guys that's enough! Give the poor wolf a chance to keep some face, and get his work done." The fox's outburst caught everyone off guard, especially Judy, and caused the wolves who heard it to wonder to themselves ' _who threatened his pack brother_ '.

Once he'd finally managed to pick himself up, finish his paperwork, and file it Will clocked out. When he'd gotten back into his Shelby, and started it he plugged in his phone and firing up the stereo chose the Tiger Army playlist on his phone for his drive home. First up was "Outlaw Heart" as he pulled away from the precinct, and hit the road towards TundraTown. While every note of the song seemed to register in his ears as he smoked a cigarette, many of the notes in subsequent songs didn't as his focus stayed on the road ahead of him, and traffic around him. Hitting the express way his speed shot up to seventy miles per hour though he felt none of it. Vaguely he heard "In the Orchard" as that song was on there twice; one being the original, and the other from Nick 13's country album. As he reached the tunnel leading into TundraTown he heard "Train to Eternity" from their latest album, and as he left the tunnel "Carry My Body Down" from Nick 13's country album began. It was still playing when he made it to the home he shared with Summer Luna a white tigress who was sister to one of his now colleagues, and as a teacher was herself colleagues with Will's cousin Holly a very pretty gray wolf.

Emotionally drained, and seeking only sleep, like a creature on autopilot he unlocked the front door crossed the threshold then closed the door behind him. After he had made it to his room he only managed to take off his shirt, and lay all his gear, and pocket contents on his dresser before crawling onto his bed where he curled up with the life size fox plushie he owned wrapping his arms around it before he fell into sleep like a corpse. Despite how worried she'd been when he hadn't come home last night Summer didn't bother trying to talk with him, or otherwise disturb him. Having herself seen the video of what he'd done she knew he needed his space, and rest. All she did after she heard him fall into his mattress was get up, and make sure their front door was locked before herself returning to her room to finish grading her day's worth of schoolwork.

* * *

 _"Okay, now I've seen it. He's still the noble, and selfless mammal I fell in love with. What was your point in showing it to me?" the Vixen asks the Ocelot in front of her._

 _"He's still alive" the Ocelot responds "Now you know where he is, and what he's doing. If the ZIA still saw him as a threat, and wanted him dead they'd have had him killed already. They had more than ample opportunity to have him sniped with no one the wiser, except us, when he was in Ulfhaven. I've talked with Sky about this, and she confirmed as much; so long as he continues down the path he seems to be going he won't be viewed as a threat, and so long as we don't make waves neither will we. The secrets, and horrors of CLAWS stay buried within us."_

 _"I don't know how you can still have a shred of trust for that traitorous cunt" the Vixen replies venomously "And you still haven't answered my question Revolver. What is your point?"_

 _"My point should be obvious to you Whisper; you're just being stubborn" Revolver tells her "Go to him. Go to your Beast."_


	3. Turn The Page

Tuesday [Week One, Day Two]

05:30

The jarring sounds of his phone alarm stabbed his ears, and penetrated his brain. As consciousness returned to him he refused to open his eyes, and only pulled his life size fox plushie closer. It was an insufficient substitute for the sensations he longed for, but it was better than nothing since he was no longer home where he had more than one willing canid bed mate. With his alarm droning on, "Dawn" playing ever on, his thoughts sharpened recalling yesterday s events. How he had not so gracefully rescued little Willie, Fangmeyer s son, from the tree the boy had climbed, and how he had opened up to Nick. When he could stand Dawn s call no longer he released the plushie from his embrace, and rose to end the ever effective alarm. Picking up his phone he made his way to the shower in the bathroom he, and Summer shared in this little two bedroom domicile. After turning on the water he opened his phone s music player, and selected the track "The Art of Dying" by Gojira while he waited for the shower to heat.

When the water had reached a desirable temperature he stripped himself of his uniform trousers, and boxers before standing under the wonderfully forceful spray of the shower head. He simply stood in the falling water letting the heat soothe his sore body as it soaked his pelt, and gave him the invigorating stimulus he needed to be awake for the day. Eventually his reason prodded him into action since he had to make it to the bullpen before seven, and killing time was something he did with even greater ease than he did other mammals, when doing so was just a part of his livelihood. As he scrubbed into his fur his preferred scent neutralizing fur soap, taking care to carefully minister to what of his back he could reach, the voice of his house-mate filled the bathroom.

"I was a little worried about you when you didn't come home Sunday. How was I to know you hadn't gotten drunk at some bar, and done something stupid? What would Holly tell me Will if she had found out her favorite cousin had gotten injured, or worse on my watch?" Summer spoke to him, standing in the bathroom in her PJ's, after she d paused the music coming from his phone.

"Ohayo to you too, Natsu-san" Will replied as he was rinsing the soap out of his fur "For your information I had a date Sunday night with one of my colleagues, and spent the night at her place. Be glad I found a new kitty to play with will you."

"Oh, ho. Play. Is that what you call it hmm? I was under the impression 'Scratch, and Nibble' was your favored euphemism." She responded teasingly.

"Yes, play, and it is the best kind. Also it's 'Fang, and Claw' as you well know" Will replied sticking his head out of the shower to look the white tigress in the eye before shutting off the water, and stepping out onto the fur drying pad, unintentionally giving Summer full view of his expertly stitched back.

"Holy Fuck Will! What the Shit did You Do with this Cat!?" Summer exclaimed "When have you ever needed stitches even after a rough night with a girl like me?"

"Nothing I haven't done with you a time, or two" Will replied before turning around to face her as he enjoyed the wall of hot air blowing through his pelt "and she's the one who insisted on sewing them up even though I told her about how even you've done better."

"Well at least she's a nice enough girl to do that, I know it must've been hard for you to let her do it" Summer said before she noticed his shoulder, and bandaged forearm "Whoa I take that back, whoever this cat is she's certainly not nice to nearly take a fucking chunk out of you, and what happened to your arm?"

"I'll admit it's been awhile since I've been bitten into quite so fiercely, not that I really give a shit" Will replied before outstretching the arm in question to Summer "If you'd be so kind as to remove this now wet, and longstandingly useless bandage you'll see proof that teasing cats earns you a taste of their claws"

After running a claw through the wet bandage to more easily remove it Summer eyed the already scabbing claw marks and asked "Just what were you trying to grab to cause this girl to do this, and do you really care so little for your own bodily well being?"

"It was a coffee mug believe it, or not Natsu-Sensei, and as I continue to live, and breathe without l'amour de ma vie no I really don't care whether I live, or die" Will told her as he withdrew his arm, and left to get dressed with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders.

Momentarily stunned by how open he was with his careless attitude her mouth hung open in shock before she recovered enough to turn in the direction he had left, and say "So your family, and the other mammals who love, and care about you do we mean nothing to you at all?"

As he stood in his room already wearing a clean pair of boxers, and his pants having just put his arms through his uniform shirt he responded "You mammals mean more to me than you know; if it weren't for all of you in my life I hate to think of the dark hole I'd currently be in. It's just that as scarred as I am on the inside I really don't care how scarred I become on the outside."

Summer came into his room, and sat on his bed next to his fox plushie. As she watched him button up his shirt, and gather his accessories she said to him "Just don't you ever forget us, or how much we all care about you. Any of us will unquestioningly tell anyone, you included, that you are easily the best mammal we know. How do you think your sisters would react if they found out you'd let yourself get killed, or the rest of your pack for that matter?"

Once he'd finished readying himself for work he walked over to the tigress sitting on his bed, and encompassing the side of her face with his paw responded "Even though I'm easily the worst mammal you know? When the suicidal tendencies in me rear up it s Sophie's sweet face, and Lola's voice that come to mind, and bring me back from the edge." He let his paw fall back to his side before scooping up the plushie next to her, saying "This little guy is coming with me today. I have a feeling it s gonna be one of those days, and I'll need the reassurance."

With that he left, and headed out to his car where he put the plushie into the passenger seat, and buckled it in before himself sliding into the driver's seat. Just as he was starting it he noticed the pink box he'd left overnight, and taking out one of the matcha manju to enjoy on his drive got back out of the car taking the box with it's remaining manjuu in to Summer. Hearing her in the shower when he stepped through the door he set the box on the kitchen table, and walked down to the bathroom so she could hear him as he told her that he'd left her the treats to which she hollered out her thanks. Upon making it back into his still running car he performed his usual ritual to fill the vehicle with sound before backing out of the driveway, and heading to precinct one. His phone's shuffle setting started him off with "Just a Thought" by Gnarls Barkley.

The song ended as he was just getting onto the expressway, and as the intro to "Nutshell" by Alice in Chains started he picked up his breakfast manju savoring the nutty flavor of the matcha, and chewiness of the mochi. As he sped along the road at an easy seventy miles per hour he smiled up through the windshield at the overcast skies above him. When he had reached the tunnel that would take him into Savannah Central on his way to work "Down in a Hole" began playing, his phone's shuffle setting giving him a double dose of Alice in Chains. As he drove through the tunnel he used a single paw-nail to open one of the 'Monsuta' cans he'd left in his cup holders bringing the beverage to his lips to wash down his breakfast, and impart stimulating caffeine into his system.

Upon exiting the tunnel, and having swiftly finished the warm energy drink, the music his phone played encouraged the upbeat attitude welling within him as Disturbed's cover of "Land of Confusion" began to play. As the song began to wind down he made it to the precinct roughly around six thirty, and drove around the building to park in the motor pool where his Shelby would be safest. After he had parked, and having unplugged his phone turned off his car he got out then leaned back in so he could change his plushie's position in the vehicle to the driver's seat. Once he'd buckled the fox plushie in place, and locked the car he went around to the trunk, and opening it he lifted up the false bottom revealing the storage compartment where he kept his load out of firearms he now had clearance to use if any situation got too 'hairy'. Pulling out only one of his M1911's in its respective holster, he undid his belt so he could slide the weapon into position under his tranq pistol.

Once he'd also retrieved a couple spare mags for the M1911, and stored them away in a pouch on his belt he shut the trunk, and made his way to the elevator waving good morning to Joe as he did. As he stepped out of the lift on the first floor he saw Officer Caldera walk past towards her office, and called out to her a 'good morning neko-chan' she responded to with 'same to you okami-kun' while she continued on her way. From there he made his way to the bullpen, and entering the room passed by Officers Hopps, and Wilde whom he happily wished an 'Ohayo' on his way to the again empty seat next to Officer Wolford. When he reached the proper row he was stopped by Officer Fangmeyer who felt the need to embrace him again in thanks for yesterday. After he was released by the lion he muttered to himself about not knowing which was worse, a hug from said lion, or a polar bear as he took a seat next to Wolford.

When the Chief had finally arrived in the bullpen promptly at seven the cape buffalo wasted no time mustering his officers, handing out the days more involved cases to his more experienced officers. At last addressing his newest officers whom he regarded in no less standing than any other officers under his command he spoke.

"Hopps I'm partnering you with Grimm today seeing as how your usual partner has allowed himself to fall behind on his paperwork" the Chief said with a pointed look at Nick before continuing "I want you two patrolling Savannah Central. Wilde if you manage to catch up on your paperwork you can lend Clawhauser a paw. Dismissed!" the Chief finished leaving the bullpen.

"Well Carrots I guess I'll catch you later" Nick said to Judy as the three mammals left the bullpen. The look on his muzzle that of a mammal consigned to the gallows.

"Don't look so glum Nick the day will be over before you know it" Judy encouraged him.

"I know driving a desk isn't much fun Brother, but hey bum a donut from Benji, and you'll feel better" Will added.

The fox just made his way to the cubicle he shared with Judy waving his paw as he went while the lapine, and the canine that towered over her made their way to the front entrance. Upon reaching Clawhauser, Will wasted no time embracing the cat for his 'morning dose of cheetah', and a much appreciated donut.

"How could I not be upbeat on a beautiful day like this? Especially when the Chief paired me up with the Optimizer Bunny. You know I swear I can smell her Joie de Vivre" Will said to Ben when the cheetah had commented on how the wolf's mood seemed at odds with the gloomy weather outside.

"He's right Ben you can't let something like the weather get you down" Judy likewise encouraged the cheetah before whirling on Will having been reminded by his words of something. "I didn't need to zoogle those words you used yesterday. Nick explained it to me last night how you used Japanese to call me a cute bunny. I'll have you know we bunnies do not appreciate being demeaned in that manner, and joy of what now are you saying?"

"What makes you think I didn't mean that honestly? Would you rather I said you are sexy when you're this kind of angry? Cause I think you are . . ." Will managed to get out before Judy landed a flying double kick to his gut causing the tall wolf to double over wheezing ". . . definitely . . . ha . . . sexy . . . ha . . . regardless."

As Will managed to regain his breath he went on "I'll kindly ask that you refrain from striking me further seeing as I really do enjoy the abuse, and Joie de Vivre is French for Joy of Life. I was complimenting you, you unnecessarily violent lapine. What are you tsundere?"

"Will! Are you okay?" Benji exclaimed "and Judy, what's wrong with you? Who peed in your morning carrot juice?" the cheetah went on.

"I'm fine Benji buddy, that wasn't any more than one of my sister's love taps. Don't mind miss Hopps' reaction. She's not the first female I've had this kind of effect on, and what can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment" Will calmly said to Ben with a laugh.

"I'm not going to apologize as I feel my actions were justified" Judy said crossing her arms over her chest, and turning her body away from the two predators with a huff "Now are we going to get to work, or not Perv Wolf?" she asked as she stormed off towards the entrance.

"Yes, ma'am" Will responded following after her, hollering back to Clawhauser "I'll catch up with you when we get back later Benji buddy, have a good day."

As they made their way through the entrance doors, and walked towards side parking lot A where the cruiser Judy, and Nick usually took was parked the rabbit didn't run, but certainly didn't take it slow forcing the tall wolf to use the full length of his stride to keep up. Lightly panting with the exertion he resisted the urge to drop to all fours to keep pace, or even chase the bunny since he wanted to turn around the impression she seemed to have of him. When they'd made it to the vehicle without a word Will got into the passenger seat as Judy swiftly got into the driver's seat, and started the cruiser barely giving the wolf time to buckle his seatbelt before she'd backed out of the parking stall, and got them on the road to begin their patrol.

After they'd left the precinct the station rumor mill went into gear with word that somehow something the new wolf had said, or done earned him the bunny's ire. Despite Clawhauser's best efforts to defend his canine friend assuring whoever would listen that Will had not said, or done anything untoward none of his fellow officers would believe that the generally sweet, and kind Officer Hopps would've reacted so violently unwarrantedly. When the word reached Nick, and he'd gotten the full story from Ben the fox understood quite clearly, being the only one to believe Clawhauser, as he knew how Judy so used to the unwanted advances of countless bucks back home had developed something of a knee-jerk response to compliments of that nature. It had taken a good month, and a half since he'd joined the force, and been her partner for her to get used to when he slipped, and called her cute, or pretty; at his compliments all she ever did of late was lightly swat at him, or punch his shoulder.

They'd been on the road a couple minutes before Will felt Judy might've calmed down enough that she might converse with him. Taking a moment to think on where he should begin he decided on a simple, and neutral subject matter.

"So Hopps, it takes a special sort of mammal to become the first of their kind at anything, what made you want to become the police officer you are today?" Will asked her.

"All anyone ever seems to expect of bunnies is that they'll farm carrots, and multiply enough to have workers for those farms. If any mammal really can be anything who was to say I couldn't make it as something different? If others were going to underestimate me then let them, I wasn't about to let anyone stand in the way of me pursuing my dream of helping others, and standing in defense of the little guy" She replied to his inquiry.

"That's very noble of you, not many mammals have that kind of conviction, or the gumption to stick to their guns" Will said "And woe unto the fool that underestimates a bunny. I've seen the damage a bunny can do to even a bear when given enough incentive"

"How about you Officer Grimm what made you decide to join law enforcement?" Judy asked.

"While I do have words to answer that I hope you ll permit me to play a song whose lyrics in part also are answer to that question" Will replied pulling out his phone. When Judy assented he played "Land of Confusion" by Genesis for her. After the song was finished he put his phone back in it's pocket, and gave her the words that answered her query.

"I always knew I wanted to do good with my life, helping other mammals in anyway I could. After high school where I'd been a part of the JROTC I spent a year in the local conservation corps. As far as first job experiences go, well the work wasn't for everyone, but to me it was well worth it. My favorite part of the whole program was volunteering, especially to help promote the corps. After that I joined the military, and got into special forces figuring that'd be one of the better ways to protect as many mammals as possible. Once I'd been through training, that nearly killed me, I took the time to pursue college where in half the usual time I managed to get a degree in computer programming with a minor in linguistics. It was in college I met my current roommate, and was scouted by the ZIA for a special black ops unit they were forming. It's still classified so I won't go into it, but last year our unit was forcibly disbanded, and I returned home a very broken mammal. It's thanks to my sister Lola that I've managed to piece myself back together, and she was the one who inspired me to take up the badge and continue fighting the good fight, protecting those who need it."

"Well now that video from yesterday, and your actions in it make much clearer sense" Judy said to him after he d finished.

They spent the rest of their morning idly chatting about random topics from music they liked, to foods they enjoyed, or didn't. As they drove around they wrote out tickets as needed whenever they caught someone running a light, or speeding through a school zone. Eventually their lunch hour arrived, and Judy drove them to a local restaurant that catered to pred, and prey alike she usually went to with Nick when they were out on patrol in this part of the city. After they d been seated at a table, and served their drinks with Judy getting a fruit smoothie while Will ordered the same only with extra strawberries their waitress an almost elfin snow leopard who knew Judy as a regular, and Will could not take his eyes off of, came to take their order. While Judy ordered her usual salad with croutons, and carrots Will earned stunned looks from both females when he ordered the vegetarian black bean burger with blue cheese, and sweet potato fries with a side of mayo. When their waitress whose name tag read 'Jayne' repeated back his order unsure she'd heard him correctly he told her she had, and smiled warmly at her causing a slight blush to spread across her muzzle before she left to place their order.

"I've never heard of a predator ordering something from a prey menu. Nick always orders something chicken, or fish whenever we're here" Judy said to Will her face still showing her incredulousness.

"I prefer to order vegetarian protein options whenever I can. It may be totally counter to my carnivorous nature, but it is a salve for my conscious. It's not something I particularly like talking about, and I'm sure once I tell you this you won't look at me the same again, but after what I trusted your partner with yesterday I see no reason not to trust you with this" Will paused to take a drink of his smoothie before continuing his explanation "I am not just covered in the blood of mammals I've killed at the behest of the ZIA. Blood, and flesh of some of those mammals is in me. The gods gave me fangs with which to kill, and out of bullets, or not I did not hesitate to use my fangs against rapists, pedophiles, and mammal traffickers alike."

Judy just sat there in stunned silence while Will took easy pulls of his smoothie nearly demolishing it by the time Jayne brought them their food. As she set their plates in front of them Will reached to take his plate from her his paw brushing against hers as he smiled at, and thanked her causing her to blush, and her tail to flick behind her coyly. After she had left sparing a glance behind her at the handsome officer who was likewise watching her walk away, and Will had taken a bite of his burger as well as sampled a couple fries dipped in mayo he noted the seemingly stupefied bunny, and felt compelled to verbally shake her from her daze.

"I barely had a single manju, and Monsuta for breakfast. I m hungry enough to put away this burger, these fries, and then go after your salad after I have Jayne bring me blue cheese dressing to drown it in" Will said teasingly "Say something will you, Judy?"

At his threat to eat her food that did not seem so idle the bunny's stomach grumbled in hunger, and reanimated the lapine.

"You will not touch my food." Judy said taking a forceful forkful of her salad audibly crunching on a crouton "and how can you eat fries with mayo? That's gross."

"No I won't touch that vile salad. I hate the smell, and taste of lettuce, and yes I've tried it" Will responded with a smile, glad his partner for the day seemed back in form "Eating your pom frites with mayonnaise is the Nederlanders, and Belgian thing to do. It's a custom I've adopted, not that it was hard for me, mayo is excellent food lubricant"

Neither mammal seemed inclined to further mention the wolf s admission, and simply enjoyed their food. When Will had cleaned his plate before Judy had gotten two thirds of the way through hers she thought to herself _'He really puts the **'wolf'** in the phrase **'wolf down your food'** '_. When Judy had commented on how rapidly Will had eaten, and was halfway into a second smoothie he told her that the military trains mammals to speed eat, and that since in his nature he hungered for more than just physical sustenance he felt general hunger differently than most, and responded to it ravenously despite his efforts to curb the tendency. Will did not seem inclined to further elaborate on what he meant about his nature, and hunger, and Judy assuming he meant something about needing sex did not inquire about it further.

When they'd finished their meal, and Jayne brought the officers their bill Will rose bill in paw to follow Jayne back to the register where he paid for their food. When Will personally handed the snow leopard a twenty dollar tip she stated that hopefully she'd see him stop by the restaurant again at which Will noticing the ankh necklace she wore responded that maybe he'd see her down at _The Crypt_ causing her eyes to widen before she commented on how there had been a certain something familiar about him.

Once back on duty the officers continued their patrolling. The rest of their day went uneventfully with only a few minor traffic tickets issued. As they made their way back to the precinct the clouds above them thickened, and darkened threatening rain, and thunder to ensue. After they'd parked back in side lot A, and exited the cruiser Will upon exposure to the atmosphere dropped onto all fours, and loped towards the entrance causing Judy to chase him. After Will had leapt over the front steps of the precinct he circled in front of the doors with an excited yip his tail wagging furiously in joy as he waited for the bunny to catch up. Her tranq pistol drawn, and held at the ready since she'd only seen animals gone savage move about on all fours Judy caught up to him. Practically feeling the message of glee in his body language she lowered her pistol at the sight of him.

Seeing her finally reach him he yipped again and languidly lumbered to her after she ascended the steps where he nuzzled the top of his head bodily into her torso before lowering his head, and attempting to get her up on his shoulders. Realizing what it was he wanted she didn't know why she obliged, and climbed onto his back where she instinctively grabbed the back of his collar for purchase. Feeling her hanging on firmly he loped towards the precinct entrance, and when the automatic doors opened he leapt across the threshold into a dead run. Using every muscle in his body to propel himself forward he had made it to, and passed the shocked expressions of Ben, and Nick at the front desk in seconds while the lapine riding him like a steed gave a shout of slight fear, and certain thrill. Nearing the far wall of the precinct interior Will started to turn around early as his paws slid across the smooth floor, nails digging in uselessly for grip. As he slid first sideways then backwards towards the wall Judy shouted again in fear that they'd crash into the wall before the wolf began accelerating back the way they'd come.

After Will skidded to a stop in front of the pair behind the reception desk Judy had barely dismounted from the wolf before he moved to lay bodily against the inside of the desk panting.

"Just what was that all about" Ben asked Judy

"I don't rightly know" she replied "it just sort of happened"

"I got it all on camera!" Nick exclaimed his phone in his paws.

"Send it to me, and I ll upload it to my Zootube account" Will said as he shifted to sit with his back against the desk.

"What in the seven hells was all that commotion!? Did I hear Officer Hopps scream!?" the Chief bellowed down from the balcony outside his office.

"I m fine, sir" Judy said stepping into the Chief s line of sight looking windblown.

"It was me, sir. I needed to get some exuberance out of my system before I started howling" Will said turning around, and poking just his head above the desk "I promise sir it won t happen again."

"Chief, Chief, Chief! You've totally got to see this. I'll send you the video." Nick exclaimed up to the cape buffalo.

"Well it had better not happen again whatever that was Grimm!" the Chief said sternly before replying dismissively "I do not care Wilde."

After the Chief had gone back into his office Nick started tapping away at his phone sending a copy of the video to Will, the Chief, and Ben. When his phone dinged in receipt of the file Will took out his phone, and promptly uploaded the vid to his Zootube account with the title "The effect Rain has on this Wolf [Officer Hopps gets taken for a ride]" while Benji shared it with all the other officers in his contacts with the title "Rainy Day Grimm". It wasn't long before laughter was heard through the Chief's door, and Caldera's own hysterical laughter echoed all the way from her office where she could be seen rolling around on the floor. Once the precinct settled down from that morale booster they definitely needed, and appreciated Will, and Judy went to work on their days helping of paperwork light though it was.

When Will had finished the incident reports he was working on, and filed them the sound of falling rain called him outside past the front doors, and into the moderate downpour where he lifted his head in a howl that carried all of the emotion that welled within him. The sound of his wolf song reached clearly back into the precinct where the wolves in the station did not join in as their nature usually compelled them to do. Each wolf who heard him simply bowed their heads in respect, and appreciation as the instinctual voice within told them that the wolf they hearkened to was singing out his joy to, and love for the Alpha Mother of all wolves. Even Nick was moved by Will s voice, tears falling unbidden from the fox's eyes. When Will's lungs had run out of air, and the moment had passed he returned into the building not bothering to shake himself dry as he went to clock out.

After he'd taken the lift down to the motor pool he made it to his car before Joe stopped him.

"Evening Will; you can't help, but cause a stir it seems" the snow leopard said to him "I heard about the gut check Hopps gave you this morning, and that vid of the ride you gave her earlier just about killed me. The look on her face was priceless. I hope you don't mind, but I feel the need to ask you about that fox plushie sitting in your driver's seat; I got scared half to death thinking the thing was real, and a corpse you posed before realising it wasn't."

"Oh, my little foxie?" Will replied with a chuckle "It's a talisman of sorts I picked up about a year ago, gives me comfort when I need it. I sometimes take it with me when I feel I'm going to have one of those days, or like yesterday my previous day was rather emotional. I've found keeping it in the driver's seat while I m away keeps potential thieves away, sorry it spooked ya"

"It's fine, buddy" Joe said "Well I'll let you go. You have a good night, and I'll see you in the morning"

"Night, Joe" Will replied as he got into his car moving the fox plushie into the shotgun position, and belted it in.

As Will drove out of the motor pool, and pulled out under the still raining skies the sound of "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls filled his car. Making sure to drive a good ten miles under the speed limit to maintain safety through the gathering deluge he made his way to the expressway heading into TundraTown. By the time he'd just pulled onto the expressway not daring to exceed sixty miles per hour his phone began to play "Message in a Bottle" by The Police. As he drove on the song shifted into Mudvayne's cover of "King of Pain", and as it played his speed dropped down to fifty miles per hour both in response to the song, and the road conditions. When he eventually reached the tunnel into TundraTown "Hello Night" by Zoe Keating began playing, and continued through to the end of the tunnel. As he exited back under the now snowing clouds the version of "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright began, and his speed was in some places due to traffic further reduced to forty five miles per hour. Eventually traffic thinned, and though he didn't increase his speed due to the snow he managed to make it home just as the song was ending.

Pausing his phone's music player he noticed his cousin Holly's grey Prius in the driveway as he parked next to it. After unplugging, and returning his phone to its place in his left pocket he unbuckled himself, and turned to gather his clothes from the back seat. Leaving his duffle bag with two uniforms in it, that he'd put in his locker tomorrow for just in case, in the back, and gathering up his plushie before he locked his prized Shelby he made his way into the house where he knew he'd find Summer, and Holly. Upon managing to open the door, and crossing the threshold he announced his presence with a "Tadaima!" to which Summer replied from the living room "Okaeri".

"Konbanwa Natsu-chan, and hey there favorite cousin!" Will happily greeted the two females while thinking to himself as he looked at his sexy cousin _'I so wish I could bang her. Too bad she's not that kind of cousin. Hehehe Sierra wouldn't react too kindly to these thoughts'_ as he sat on the sofa placing what he was carrying on the seat between him, and Summer.

"Hey yourself favorite cousin" Holly responded jokingly "You look like you've had a good day. You know I saw the video of you saving that cub yesterday, bragged about you being in my family all day."

"Yeah, she just would not shut up about you today" Summer added "She wouldn't even let me brag to my students that I get to live with you because _You_ are _Her Cousin_ , and _Favorite_ one at that!"

"Okay can we let that go?" Will replied "My day was good though I had a rough start this morning. Rabbits deliver killer gut checks. Though let me show you today's video!" he went on excitedly pulling out his phone. After pulling up the video he turned it so they could see it, and he could watch their reactions before he pressed play. The video captured everything from Officer Hopps ready to tranq him up to him sliding to a stop in front of Nick.

"Oh you so totally have to send that to Lola. It will make her day to see you that happy" Holly said after her fit of laughter.

"I already uploaded it to my Zootube. I m sure she'll see it" Will responded.

"You cut your bullshit, and send that hilarious awesomeness to your sister" Summer chided him.

"Fine, I will" Will said to her before turning to Holly "I take it you re spending the night? Well if you get cold you know where I sleep"

"Don't worry cousin Summer will keep me plenty warm" Holly assured him as he gathered his stuff, and headed to his room.

Once there he set his plushie on his bed, and sorting through the clothes put his dirty fatigues in his dirty laundry pile, and his clean uniforms in an empty dresser drawer before taking off his belt arraying his arms, and other accessories on top of the dresser. His badge he laid with care next to his M1911. After taking off his uniform shirt, and tossing it atop the pile of dirty laundry he sat on his bed, and got on his phone. Noticing he had two new notifications one a text, and the other an email he sent his sister Lola a message with the video of his station antics before checking the text he'd received. It was just a simple message from the Chief to skip morning muster, and instead report in to Clawhauser as he'd be Clawhauser's aide for the day tomorrow. The email he'd received was from Maria which read:

 _I saw that video of you saving that cub yesterday, but not before my teacher mentioned it, and that you're staying with her just as your cousin who teaches the first graders came in, and wouldn't shut up about how proud she was to call you not only family, but pack alpha. I guess that makes her, and I pack mates not that you've told any of your family about me I'm sure. When you told me you were moving here to the city to start working at the ZPD I expected you'd tell me when you got here since it's been how many years since I've seen you? So you're living with your former college roommate when you could be staying with me? Not that I'm really angry at you mi hermano, pero que es mejor tener una buena razon._

Reading what she had written him really twisted his insides. He read it two more times before he managed to begin coming up with a response for the jaguaress who was no less his pack mate, and no less his little sister than was Sophie, and for a similar reason no less.

 _Mi pequeno gatito. I may have my reasons, but I can't say they d be good in your eyes. I've been here in Zootopia a little over a week now, and an officer for all of two days. I wanted to at least have a week of work under my belt before I let you know I was here so I'd at least know my way around a couple districts. I m living with Luna sensei because I need to right now. Things happened last year I haven't told you about though as my pack mate I should tell you now. The ZIA left us to die, and I almost lost Whisper; I've spent the last year without her, and it's safer for everyone if I don't know where she is. Just so you know I have told my sister Lola about you, and don't think I've forgotten the promise I made you, but I want you to know my position in the ZPD complicates my ability to fulfill that promise. Maybe if I'm free this weekend we can catch up in person; being an emergency responder has it s drawbacks . . ._

After he sent his response he hugged his fox plushie for strength, and thought about how good it would be to spend time with someone who was a part of one of the better periods in his past. Once he'd marshalled himself enough he got up, and stripping down to his boxers made his way to the shower grabbing only black pajama bottoms to put on. Standing under the hot spray he rubbed his face in his paws wearily before he reached for his fur soap to wash himself. As he was rinsing himself off he heard the bathroom door he never bothered to lock open, and Holly's voice call out to him to stay where he was, and that she was coming in to pee really quick. After he had finished rinsing out the soap from his fur he heard the sounds of Holly seating herself on the toilet, and relieving her bladder. Turning off the shower he wasted no time getting out onto the fur drying pad, and starting it.

"Will! What's wrong with you!" Holly exclaimed as she got a full view of him, and saw him getting a full view of her.

"I am too tired right now to really care if you see me naked." He told her as the wall of hot air dried his fur "Besides sometimes the universe gives you an opportunity, and who are you to not take it? I've wanted to see what you look like underneath clothes for years now, and I must say both that I'm glad I didn't let the opportunity pass me by, and I want to know how you maintain your fur so well."

"You know if we weren't cousins . . ." she replied to him trailing off as she eyed him while trying to hide her own exposure with her paws before finally managing to say "will you please stop waving that thing in my face?"

"What? This thing?" Will said before quickly turning around to smack her with his tail which she promptly grabbed as he went on "You know any other day I'd make the effort to convince you not to give a shit that we're cousins, but right now I m really not in the mood for bedroom antics"

"Will what the fuck happened?" Holly asked as she looked away from his tail in her paws up towards his head getting quite the eyeful of his back.

"Part of why I'm not really in the mood to wrassle between the sheets. I had quite the Sunday night with a jaguaress I work with" Will answered before asking "Now will you please release my tail, and hand me my pants now that I m quite dry?"

After she had done so, and he'd put on his pajama bottoms Will made his way into his room and collapsed upon the bed pulling his fox plushie into his arms, and resting his muzzle atop its head. When Holly had finished in the bathroom she saw her cousin laying on his side spooning the life sized fox plushie, and couldn t help but come to sit on his bed before resting a paw on top one of his, and saying "I've heard about you, and this plushie from both Lola, and Summer. I really didn't believe Summer at first when she said you divide your nights between sleeping with it in your arms, and sleeping with her in your arms. Lola is even more tight lipped, only confirming that yes you really have a life size fox plushie, and yes you sleep holding it if you don't have another mammal to hold on to. Though I got the feeling she knows exactly why your actions are what they are she refused to tell me, and from what Sierra has told me Lola's been the only one you really opened up to after you came home, and spent the first week's worth of nights howling yourself to sleep out in the woods. Near as Sierra can tell you got really close to a fox, had your heart ripped out, and now use this plushie, or any mammal available as a crutch."

"If anyone ripped out my heart it was me" Will said to her dejectedly, his tone conveying how little he enjoyed this subject matter "My foxie is not a crutch. I prefer the term talisman, a token to remind me of what I nearly lost, and had to give up. A reminder of who I have to live without to keep safe, and something tangible to hold when all I have are memories I can't touch."

"Now I have to get up early for work so please let me fall asleep, or I will fuck you just to forget the pain you've reminded me of" Will added in half hearted threat. Holly simply rubbed the paw that was under her's doing her best to be comforting before getting up, and leaving him to sleep.

* * *

 _"I don't know who you are, calling me from this number, but I've about had it with you blowing up my phone!" an arctic fox screams into her cellular device._

 _"I know it's been a while, but it's your cousin Layla" the voice of a vixen responds._

 _"Oh my god Layla, I haven't heard from you in ages. No one's heard from you in so long." the arctic vixen says "Everyone was starting to think you'd died, or something, but I always told them you were too tough to go down before you had a chance to tell us goodbye."_

 _"It almost came to that, but thanks to a certain wolf's blood in my veins I'm quite alive" Layla responds her voice layered with the weight of her emotions "Please listen to me, my cousin, this wolf is the reason I'm calling, and I need your help"_

 _"Anything that's within my power to do I will do for you, just ask" the arctic vixen replies._

 _"I'm coming to Zootopia, and I need a place to stay" Layla says._

 _"I have a spare room in my apartment, it's yours. When will you be in town?" the arctic vixen asks._

 _"Tomorrow. Thank you Alice. I owe you one, I really do" Layla answers._

 _"You're family. It's nothing. Then I'll see you tomorrow; stay safe" Alice replies_

 _"You will, and I will. Gute Nacht." Layla says before hanging up._

* * *

Wednesday [Week One, Day Three]

05:25

His eyes still shut as his mind shifted from his dreamless slumber into wakefulness Will first recognized the sensation of fur against his face which he promptly nuzzled into, and that his arms were wrapped around a much larger form than that of his fox plushie. As he breathed in deeply the scent of the fur into which he nuzzled his olfactory sense identified the form in his arms to be his cousin Holly. While he continued to nuzzle into the fur of her neck he couldn't resist reaching his paw under her night shirt to gently fondle her chest; in his sharpening mind it mattered not that the female that had co-opted his bed was his cousin.

"I'm quite awake now Will" Holly spoke shortly after the sensation of his paw against her breast roused her "Ahnn... you improprietous bastard will you stop nibbling on my ear, and release me from your lecherous grasp?" she added when after hearing her speak he'd started gently chewing on her ear.

Holly was saved from where his actions would have led them by the "Dawn" alarm of Will's phone, and it's reminding him of work. Swiftly he removed his paw from where he had it, and leapt from his bed, over his cousin, and over to the drawer containing his clean uniforms. With sure movements he took off his pajama bottoms, and put on clean boxers before beginning to don his uniform.

"Who lit a fire under your tail?" Holly asked, as she turned off his phone alarm, watching him finish buttoning up his shirt.

"I need to be at work by six. I'm with Benji today, and I want to get started alongside him." Will answered placing his badge into place first before putting on his belt, and weapons.

"And who is this Benji? Some handsome piece of tail you want to push?" she asked him curiously with a teasing tone.

"Benjamin Clawhauser is the first officer anyone sees upon entering precinct one as the station receptionist, and Head Dispatch officer, and for good reason; he s the friendliest cheetah you'll ever meet. While I certainly think he is quite handsome I want him as a friend, and a good one at that, not some piece of tail" Will told her as he finished straightening himself out, and gathered his wallet, keys, zippo, and cigarettes into their respective pockets before holding out a paw for his phone which Holly presently gave to him.

"Sounds like you really like him. Well don't let me keep you though I must say I've never seen you get ready in the morning so fast, not even on christmas day." Holly said as he strode out of his room, and out to his car which she heard roar to life before he peeled out of the driveway.

Stopping at a red light Will plugged his phone into the aux cord, and started up some tracks to fuel his morning drive. First up was "Koffin Kat Rock" by the Koffin Kats. Taking off from the light when it turned like a drag racer, only to keep his speed exactly at the limit Will made it to the expressway out of TundraTown in, for him, record time. When the song was done, and he'd merged onto the expressway "Did My Time" by Korn started up inspiring Will to push eighty miles an hour through the light morning traffic. He almost decided to go against regulations, and turn on his emergency lights, and siren as he ruled the fast lane, but didn't as he felt disinclined to unnecessarily infuriate the Chief.

He was through the tunnel into Savannah Central like a bolt "Firefall" by Tiger Army blaring through the Shelby's speakers. As he took the turnoff down to street level he checked the time, and saw he still had ten minutes before six. Once on street level he continued flooring it to the speed limit as traffic would allow fueled by "The Trooper" by Iron Maiden. When he reached the station, and should've for at least appearances sake driven more reasonably he didn't. He saw his usual path to the motor pool was clear, and tore ass down the side road leaving skid marks from the force of his turns onto it, and off it down into the underground lot. Only on the short descent did he really slow down, and then only out of preservational instinct for his car.

With only two minutes to spare he had parked, barely straight, and was out of the Shelby locking it as he ran in what Joe would later describe as a blue, and white blur that started vertical, but went horizontal before it slammed into the lift. As the lift took it's, to the wolf, sweet time rising a single floor he circled in the car on all fours before crouching at the back when it stopped ready to leap through the doors into a run. When the doors opened he saw the path before him was clear, and there was Benji just sitting down at his desk, so he leapt passed the elevator doors to land on his hindpaws, and sprinted to the cheetah.

"I-made-it-on-time. Morning-Ben." Will said in a rush as he embraced Ben from behind, the cheetah's shocked expression priceless.

"Whoa Will good to see you too" Ben said after he'd overcome the jostling of the wolf s impact "so you ready for the day?"

"You know it, buddy" Will replied pulling up a chair before his movements slowed, and he fell into it "Don't ask me how I dressed, and made it here from TundraTown in thirty minutes, but now I'm in dire need of strong coffee, and donuts."

"Donuts you know I have, and will gladly share with you" Ben said offering Will his choice from one of the two pink boxes of deliciousness the cheetah had next to him on the desk.

"You're a lifesaver" Will thanked him as he took two from the offered box. One to practically swallow whole, and the other to savor in three bites.

"Here you can have this. When I overheard the Chief tell Ben here he was sticking you with him last night before I left I figured you'd need it." Caldera said as she reached the front desk, setting down a Snarlbucks Pumpkin Spice latte in front of Will with an easy smile.

"And you are an angel I don't deserve" Will thanked her, smelling the contents of the cup with obvious relish.

As Caldera chatted with the two for a bit all three greeted many of their fellow officers entering in to start their days. They bid warm good mornings to Officer Carol Frost an arctic wolf who was something of the precinct mom, and her niece fresh out of the academy Officer Mihoshi Yama whose father was a japanese wolf. As the pair of wolves started walking past the front desk they heard Officer Autumn Luna pointedly, but amiably address Officer Grimm.

"Good morning Grimm. You know I've heard a bit about you from my sister. Is it true you really sleep with a life sized fox plushie, and did you really name it Layla?" she asked him.

As soon as he heard her speak that name his mind flooded with the memory of his beloved vixen nearly dead in front of him, and all he could see when his eyes cast down were his own paws covered in blood. He slid from his chair onto the floor his muzzle in his paws as he cried uncontrollably sounds of pain, and such grief emanating from him that both Autumn, and Ben were stunned speechless while Jade extended her claws, and looked ready to eviscerate the white tigress in front of her. Officer Frost, her instincts as a wolf, and mother going into overdrive put herself between Will, and Autumn while growling threateningly, and defensively. Officer Yama meanwhile also under the impulse of her instincts rushed to Will prying his paws from his muzzle to lick his muzzle reassuringly, and comfortingly.

This was the scene that greeted Officers Hopps, and Wilde when they entered the precinct shoulder to shoulder, and almost paw in paw. When they reached the front desk they both inquired what was the matter, over Caldera's, and Frost's growls directed at Luna. Nick was about to break the ice with a quip before he heard a whimper escape from Will, and like a red flash put himself beside Frost, and Caldera growling fangs bared, and claws extended toward Luna. As the efforts of Officer Yama, and the sound of Nick's growls seemed to take effect on the distraught wolf Will managed to pull himself out of the state he was in.

"Enough you guys" Will said pushing Officer Yama away, and managing to stand with her aid "if you attack Autumn I'll attack you. She's not a threat."

After seeing the commanding tone with which he'd spoken take the desired effect, he placed a paw on the desk to steady himself while the other subconsciously held one of Officer Yama's before he continued "to answer your question Autumn" he said with a stern bite in his voice "I do own a life sized fox plushie, and I do sleep with it when I m alone in my bed. It brings me a modicum of comfort though I did not name it, and it will remain nameless. Also I would appreciate it if you refrained from ever mentioning that name to me again; I am not fond of my PTSD being triggered."

As the sound of his voice faded into silence, it's last echoes being swallowed in the vastness of the entrance hall, the mammals around him seemed to remember their respective purposes with Caldera heading back to her office while the rest headed to the bullpen. When it was again just him, and the cheetah Will slid over to Ben leaning sideways into him for a one armed hug. Will nuzzled into Ben with his muzzle enjoying as he put it "a second dose of friendly cheetah" before he righted himself, and scooted back a ways to do his share of the work, and enjoy his latte.

The hours passed swiftly for the pair who worked well together as they each bolstered the other's positivity. Even the Chief was impressed when he gazed out across his precinct as he took a short break from his work, and saw the two talking, and working animatedly noting that Clawhauser was working the fastest the cape buffalo had ever seen, and Grimm kept pace with his tail like a metronome. Before he turned back into his office the Chief had a most amusing thought to haze his newest officer, and using the intercom in his office paged the front desk to have the wolf retrieve some reports from the coroner down in the basement morgue.

Will gladly accepted the request, and promptly left to take the elevator down ignoring the worried look on Ben's face, and the warning that the coroner was a real mammal eater. When Will had left the lift on the proper floor he made his way down the hall towards a set of double doors. As he neared them the sound of "Ace of Spades" by Motorhead assaulted his ears, and he headbanged to it as he crossed the threshold into the morgue proper not noticing the coroner herself likewise dancing around a cadaver on a table. When he did pause, and look up at the mammal who still hadn't noticed his presence his muzzle showed his shock not at the goth attire of the rocking out coyote, but of recognition.

"Sage. Sage Wormrider is that you?" Will said in surprise causing the coyote to finally notice him "Bless the Maker. I knew you were one of the city's coroners, but I didn't know you were the one attached to the very precinct I'm now working in."

"Bless the coming, and going of him. Will!" Sage exclaimed, before pausing her stereo I haven't seen you since you became Lola's deputy, why didn't you tell me you were transferring to the ZPD?" she asked going over to him excitedly embracing him, and not so surreptitiously running a paw over his crotch.

"Please don't be the second pack sister in as many days to scold me for not letting them know I was in town, and I wonder just why it would skip my mind to let you of all mammals know my whereabouts" Will replied to her with a raised eyebrow as she rubbed her paw over his crotch again.

"Oh, come on you know you love me, and you've missed me" she said while she started tugging at his belt, and seeing the effect she had on his member held her tail to the side the meaning of her body language obvious.

"May the sands cleanse my soul" Will responded before leaning down to kiss her, his tongue flooding her muzzle, and he proceeded to oblige her over an empty metal examination table with only the dead to hear them when they tied.

When Will made it back to Benji only his face looked disheveled as he handed the Chief's requested reports to the cheetah. When Ben reminded Will about how he'd warned him about the macabre coyote Will only laughed, and said "I am very familiar with that girl, believe it, or not she's one of my pack sisters. Now I know the Chief wanted me to bring these to him, but I really need a smoke break. Can you page him that I ll bring them up to him when I get back in?

"Sure thing Will. Ya know you should've seen the look on Nick s face after he first met our Sage." Ben replied.

"Oh, I bet it was totally priceless. Thanks buddy, I won t be more than ten minutes" Will said before he walked out the front to the nearby smoking section where he proceeded to chain smoke three cigarettes out of habit, and secret desire to mask the smell of sex he knew would be lingering on him. After he was done, and about ten minutes had passed he walked back in, and found Jade talking with Ben.

"Hey, Will" Jade called out to him when he'd walked up "Benji here was just telling me about your trip to our friendly precinct M.E. Is she really your pack sister? So a visit down to her wasn't quite the hazing the Chief usually means it to be?"

"It figures that's his idea of hazing, hehehe. Yeah she's one of my pack sisters alright" Will responded before picking up the reports the Chief wanted, and continuing "I'm gonna go run these up to him who is on high. You going to stay here, and hang with us for a bit?"

"Yeah I am. I was getting bored in my office" She replied before sniffing in his direction then giving him a wink at which he shook his head, and made his way to the Chief s office.

After the short lift up to the third floor Will made his way to the door labeled Chief Bogo, and knocked before entering when given permission to do so. Once inside he walked in front of the Chief's desk, and looked evenly into the buffalo's eyes where he saw the laughter that wanted to escape past the stern expression on the Chief s muzzle. Setting the reports on the buffalo's desk Will simply said "Sage is one of my pack sisters, and I'm one of the few mammals who can resist her without having to run away. Thank you though for the opportunity to catch up with her, it's been a good six months since we'd last spoken" before he left a smile curling at the edges of his muzzle.

When Will got back to the front desk it was about time for lunch. He, and Jade decided to go to the precinct cafeteria to retrieve food for the three of them. In the cafeteria while Jade handled her own tray Will handled getting food for himself, and Ben piling their trays dexterously which earned him the comment from Jade "You would do Bluto proud just please don t yell food fight. I feel like I'm in that scene enough as it is." to which he responded "I won't, and that really is one of my top three favorite movies"

"From what I know of you so far that makes a bit of sense" Jade said to him as they walked back towards the front desk "So what're the other two?"

"Apocalypse Now, and Ferris Bueller's Day Off" Will replied without hesitation.

After they'd made it back to Benji they continued to talk about movies they enjoyed while they ate. When they started quoting different scenes to each other Will surprised them both with just how many lines from the Austin Powers trilogy he could recite verbatim, and in the proper accents. He was about to go on about finding a delivery boy's car keys to a nice Chevy Nova when his phone rang to the song "Love Me Dead" by Ludo. After looking at it for a long moment Will answered.

"Yes" He said to whoever it was on the other end of the line.

"No" Will responded to a question neither Jade nor Ben could discern.

"Huanui have you not claimed enough of my water?" Will asked the mammal on the other end of the line sarcastically.

"Look, between you, and the two cats eating with right now I choose these two cats. Maybe later I will give you what you want, but not at work. Understood?" Will said with finality before hanging up.

When he saw Jade, and Ben both looking at him with expressions begging ' _who was that, and what was that about?'_ he explained "That was Sage, and I think you can guess what she wanted. Fun fact about her that only I know, and as her pack alpha I ask that you keep it between us, her last name wasn't always Wormrider. While we both are huge fans of the Dune series of novels she felt the need to change her last name to something that would tie her normally desert dwelling species into something Fremen related. Also do not ever call her Huanui like I did, it was an insult that makes calling a bunny cute look nice in comparison, and I only got away with it because she knows I don't actually mean it."

"Then what was her last name before?" Ben asked.

"Now you've got to explain this Huanui insult" Jade wanted to know.

"Not going to tell you her original last name. That's her secret" Will replied to Ben before saying to Jade "A Huanui, or Deathstill is a device for rendering down, and reclaiming the water from corpses. As a female I think you can grasp how, in being a receptacle for certain fluids if you'll forgive my turn of phrase, calling a girl that is most insulting. Another Dune related insult for a female that is no less heinous would be to say a girl is 'only fit to be an Axlotl Tank' which is a way of saying no better use than as a literal breeding machine. Don t use that either. Ever. It s fucked up."

After that turn in the conversation all three mammals saw fit to finish eating in relative silence. Once they were done, and lunch was over Caldera took their trays back to the cafeteria on her way back to her office while Will, and Ben went about their duties. The pair at the front desk formed a process where Ben handled any incoming calls, or messages while Will handled the paperwork, and both took turns dealing with walk ins, or helping officers book in perps. The duo were at it quite efficiently for several hours before along with a mid-tier drug pusher that was brought in a great deal of evidence needed to be taken back to forensics for analysis which Will volunteered to do. Upon reaching the sector of the ground floor that forensics split with cyber crimes he delivered the evidence he carried where a passing forensic analyst indicated incoming evidence was put so that it could be processed before being placed in storage before taking it upon himself to introduce himself to the head of the department. Upon finding the one Alice Underland an arctic vixen he noted was quite attractive with vibrant ocean blue eyes working at her lab he wasted no time making his hello.

"Good afternoon miss Underland. I m Officer William Grimm, just came through dropping of some evidence to be processed, and figured I d introduce myself." He said politely to the arctic vixen.

"Yes I know who you are. Not only do you stand out like a chicken in a fox's den you've made quite the precinct zootube sensation what with saving Officer Fangmeyer's son from a tree, defending Officer Wilde against that specieist, and giving Officer Hopps quite the run around. I might also add that before you'd even joined our precinct I'd heard plenty about you from Sage who for some reason really wants you to be father to her pups. I got quite the earful after you turned her down during lunch which I'd commend you on if she hadn't also let slip how you tied her up earlier today."

"Ah, I hope that doesn't make the rounds of the precinct. Even I don't want the Chief to have my tail over something like that" Will responded "Sage has long been enamoured of my paternal instincts despite how often I try to explain to her that I really don't want children. So you know a bit about me, but all I know about you is your name, and occupation. I have quite the soft spot for foxes, and an even softer spot for girls with white fur. Perhaps you'll permit me to buy you dinner sometime?"

"Oh, I can keep myself to myself unlike the obese, but lovable Clawhauser, and I will consider your offer William. Now if there is nothing else I have work to do, and so do you" Alice told him.

After commenting that there was nothing else he could think to pester her with he nonetheless smiled at her before heading back to the front desk. When he had returned to Ben he told the cheetah he felt like he needed another hug which Ben gladly gave. Will continued working with Ben up until it was time for the cheetah to clock out around seven. After the two had bid each other a goodnight, and a 'see you in the morning' Will made his way to his Shelby. When he got there he was greeted by the sight of a certain coyote lying suggestively across the hood, and Joe telling him how he'd "told her the owner wouldn't like her on his car

"At which point I told him to shove it because I've modeled with this Shelby before" Sage interjected.

"It's alright Joe. She's cool" Will reassured the snow leopard before saying to Sage "I had fun with that photoshoot. Perhaps we should do one again only this time with all of my pack. I like the sound of that a photoshoot of my pack mates, and my car"

"Ooh, can it be a naked photoshoot?" Sage asked just for the double take she got out of Joe.

"I'll think about it." Will responded pulling out his keys, and unlocking the car.

After they'd gotten in, and Will waved good bye to Joe he drove out of the motor pool before pulling out a cigarette that Sage promptly stole from his lips causing him to pull out another, and light this second one before lighting the one Sage had taken.

"So you spending the night at my place?" Sage asked him when they'd reached the street.

"Well it is where I m heading now, but whether, or not I'll stay I haven't decided" Will responded before handing her his phone.

"What if I make you a nice salmon steak, and promise you a hot, and sweet dessert?" She asked plugging his phone into the aux cord, and starting up the music player.

"Well I think you've got me sold, not that it was so hard for you to do" he replied, and as she played Within Temptation's cover of "Grenade" he added "this is a real fucked up track for you to pick"

"Maybe, but tell me I don't care more about you than you do about me?" Sage asked him seriously.

'You wound your alpha, you wound him when he's already down. I love you Sage.' Will said his hurt in his voice.

"With the love you feel as an alpha for your whole pack, don't think I'm fooled." She responded evenly "Tell me which of us gets to say she's your alpha female? Which of us gets to say she has your heart? Which of us gets to say she has your soul? While the rest of us make do with your body, and mind?"

"Why? Why are you asking me these things? Why now are you cutting me down with your words" Will asked almost in tears.

"Because I want you to say it. I want to hear you admit the truth, and I want to know am I the only one who knows? Am I the only one who has seen?" Sage said firmly.

While they were stopped at a red light "Who's Gonna Save My Soul" by Gnarls Barkley came on, and Will could not hold back the tears as he spoke "I can't say it. Why now of all times must you ask that I admit it? No you re not the only one who knows, nor are you the only one who has seen."

When the light had turned, and he drove on toward Sahara Square where he knew she lived he went on "Lola knows, how could she not? She was there when my awakening began. Sierra more than knows; she's like me, why do you think we have the bond we do? Kat just like Sierra knows because she is my counterpart, and the vixen with my heart . . . she has seen more than anyone . . . it s how she won my heart . . ."

"I'm sorry Will, I really am. It's just that everytime I see you around cubs I see it as plain as the moon." Sage said apologetically "So Sierra is like you, huh? No wonder she is so strange around you. This is the first I m hearing of this Kat, and so there is a mammal with your heart after all? A vixen no less first I m hearing about her too"

As they neared Sahara Square Will tried to end the subject as the song changed to "Gothmobile" by Vampire Beach Babes "You're the first one in my pack to hear about Kat, let alone that she's my counterpart though I really should tell Sierra we're not alone. Lola has been the only one in our pack I opened up to about my vixen, and if you want me to continue driving this car safely you ll let it stay that way."

"Fair enough" Sage replied "We're almost there. When you get past the Wall just go down three streets, make a left, and my building will be at the corner two streets down on the right."

When they finally made it to her place they each took the time to smoke another cigarette to decompress from the weight of their conversation before they got out of the Shelby, and Will locked it. As they headed through the lobby the camel who was smoking behind the main desk looked at the wolf strangely not that Will bothered to notice. Once up at her apartment, and inside Will made himself at home walking into the kitchen, and nosing around for a drink. Sage however had other ideas as she went to her room, and retrieved some things from her stash box. When she came back towards Will she found him in the kitchen a beer in paw as that was all he could find.

"Couldn't find the rum, Eh?" She laughed at him, and help up her paws one holding a bag of cannabis, and the other a pipe, and lighter to smoke it with.

"I swear it s always gone" he laughed back "And please pass that my way after you pack it."

"You pack it, and take a few hits. Like I said I'm fixing us dinner." She said handing him the weed, and paraphernalia as she padded to her fridge, and pulled out a wrapped salmon steak she'd planned on eating alone tonight glad that she wasn't.

"So is this sativa, or indica" he asked her while he packed the bowl of the pipe, and watched her prepare the massive piece of fish that was easily two days worth of food for her.

"Sativa" she answered as she rubbed herbs into the fish she was going to bake with a healthy bit of butter. As she put the fish in the oven she heard the lighter spark, and Will take a healthy hit he held deep.

He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the smoke filling his lungs, and took in a second breath through his nose to mix more air with the smoke in his lungs. When he reopened his eyes his gaze fell on the coyote who was a part of _his_ family as she set the timer on her microwave, and he exhaled a dragon worthy cloud.

"Thanks I needed that" he said as he passed her the pipe when she neared him adding I cornered it for you, take a good green hit

After she had taken her own deep hit she grinned toothily letting the smoke escape through her mouth, and rise around her muzzle.

"You know that quickie this morning really did nothing to satisfy" she said to him her gaze towards him as lazy as her delivery as she passed the pipe back to him.

"Well yeah" he agreed before taking another hit he sucked into his lungs before trying to speak, and let no smoke escape "it was basically just a 'hey, ain't seen you in a while' between us" after he exhaled, and passed her the pipe he continued "you know I prefer to take my time, and really satisfy a girl"

"Yeah, fang first" she laughed as she took the pipe, and wasted no time hitting it again. After she exhaled she finished her thought "you were always so good with that tongue, and those fangs . . . too bad most girls never realize just how you use them, or the orgasms they get from it"

"Or the danger they could be in if I went too far" he replied morosely as he accepted the pipe, and hit it as deeply as he could, letting out a monster cloud with a coughing fit.

"What danger? You guys always take your ethics, and honor so seriously" she said taking the pipe, and grabbing the bag of weed to pack a fresh bowl before going on "and you in particular would rather kill yourself than let yourself endanger some poor girl"

"The potential for lethality is still present in us all, and in me more so than most, but enough of this heavy depressing shit" he told her before he got up and went into the living room to take off his belt, and empty his accessories onto her coffee table. His weapons, and badge he placed carefully alongside his wallet, and keys.

"I agree. Let s enjoy our dinner, listen to some music, get naked, and have some fun" she said as he walked back into the kitchen where she was.

"Or we could get naked first, then enjoy music with dinner, and move into some fun" he countered as she took the first green hit of the fresh bowl. When the timer dinged she set the pipe down, and turned towards her oven to retrieve their dinner. While she pulled it out, and set it on the stove to cool enough to handle Will took another hit from the pipe before setting it down, and taking out his phone started the music player before setting it on the counter, and taking off his shirt. At his initiative Sage also took off her top, and together they likewise completely disrobed.

While they waited for their meal to cool, and they passed the pipe back, and forth the song that played first was "Pot City" by The Seatbelts. Eventually they were quite stoned, and Will seemed to think The Seatbelts made an excellent soundtrack for their evening as he took his phone, and had it shuffle only through their songs on it. The track it played next was "Bad Dog No Biscuits" which was followed by "Cosmos."

As the easy sax of "Cosmos" played Sage pulled out a beer for herself, and another for Will as well as grabbed them each a fork, and pulled over the fish that they might each pick a direction, and start forking away. As their natural hunger, and solid stone fueled them to demolish the baked salmon they laughed as they rubbed sideways against each other, and clashed their forks together teasingly fighting for morsels of fish. All the while that they ate the song that played was "Cat Blues". When they had eaten their fill they left their forks where they lay, and made their way into the living room Will taking his phone with them.

As "Spy" began the upbeat tune inspired him to initiate the frisky business firmly by passionately kissing Sage as he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into him his phone still in paw. Wanting the full space of her bed Sage eventually pulled away, and led the pair into her room as "Tank" began. Throughout the song their mutual petting got heavy as they rolled around the bed making out. Eventually neither mammal registered anything but the other as Will lavished the coyote's intoxicating sex with his tongue before rising up to fill her with his member. While he thrusted in her he managed to recognize some of "The Real Folk Blues" but was too lost in pleasing his pack mate to care. After his phone had gone through all the songs he had from the given artist it went dormant while the wolf's throbbing member did not. Will refrained from tieing with Sage that he might fuck her longer before climaxing though eventually she forced his knot in her as she was lost in her own lust which caused them both to go over that edge together.

As they panted in eachother s arms Sage undulated her muscles around him, stimulating his erection into remaining stiff, and inducing Will to continue his short thrusts that were not as long as he wanted, or prefered to take, and maddened him. Swiftly enough he had come again, and nothing could stop his deflation though they remained stuck together as they rested from what was round one, and round one point five. After they'd come apart they took an intermission licking, and nuzzling into each other. When Will had begun grooming the fur of Sage's neck, and scent rolling into her she felt compelled to purposefully bite into his neck inspiring round two after which the pair slept.


	4. Shout

Thursday [Week One, Day Four]

06:00

 _No one paid much mind to the vixen in the park between City Hall, and Precinct One. She was sitting alone at a bench facing the precinct with a tablet in her paws connected to it via a pair of earbuds that were only in her ears for show. Anyone who thought to approach her was swiftly dissuaded from doing so when they got close enough to spy the massive knife at her hip that was easily mistaken for a machete she seemed to involuntarily touch from time to time. It hadn't taken her long to hack into the city wide traffic camera network, and begin running one of the algorithms he'd helped her write. It was scanning the network looking for his car; looking for him. While she waited as it sifted, sorted, and collated data she watched the precinct, and she listened for the telltale roar of the engine. Eventually her patience was rewarded as the clock neared half past the hour; she heard it before she saw it, and she saw it drive past the front of the building before it turned down a side street towards the rear of the precinct. No sooner did it leave her field of vision than she herself left the park, and headed back to where she was staying intent on studying the algorithms results there, and in peace._

* * *

Will pulled into the precinct motor pool like he had everyday this week totally unaware he was now being hunted. All he was concerned with was making it to the bullpen, and doing his duty as an officer of the law. After he parked the goth attired coyote, and he got out making their way to the elevator that would take him up a floor, and her down another. The pair waved good morning to Joe who waved in return then shook his head to himself as they passed wondering how the coroner everyone knew to be sex crazed had bagged herself such a nice mammal of a wolf. Anyone who caught wind of the two would be forgiven for thinking they were together as any canid could've clarified that though they did indeed smell of each other the scent markers on them indicated that they were in the same pack.

As Will got off on the first floor after giving Sage a friendly lick across her muzzle in a token goodbye the pair swiftly became the talk of the station with the mammals who had seen his open affection for her mentioning it, and everyone who could smell him mentioned her scent on him. The canines of the precinct quickly tired of telling everyone that according to their noses the pair were only pack mates, and that this fact was itself no less interesting than if they were actually romantic mates. When Will entered the bullpen himself every mammal therein swiftly stared at him in wonder with a few expressing disbelief, and others wondering aloud how the coroner ensnared him. None of this escaped his notice, and before he took his usual seat next to Officer Wolford he spoke out to the room that Sage was long since his pack mate, and nothing more before adding that the day he smelled of vixen was the day they caught scent of his mate.

While many of the mammals in the bullpen dared to call bullshit on his words he found himself unexpectedly defended by Officers Wilde, Frost, and Yama. Wilde stated that Grimm had spoken openly to him of said vixen, but refused further comment. Frost the alpha mother of her respective pack confirmed that the nature of the scent on him was no different than how she carried the scents of her children in it s non romantic nature, and Yama asserted that though it may be unconventional for a coyote to be pack mates with a wolf it was no less valid.

The words of the younger wolf particularly warmed Will's heart to hear, and no sooner did he thank her for them smiling at her kindly than the bullpen was called to attention, and the Chief entered for morning muster. Today as he called on Officer Delgato he informed the tiger that he was pairing him with Officer Grimm to patrol downtown. When the two left the bullpen they properly introduced themselves, and shook paws. There was something about the tiger that reminded Will of his grandfather perhaps it was because of the manly cologne the tiger wore, or the fatherly presence he gave off either way Will took an almost immediate liking to the mammal. Delgato insisted they both visit Caldera for bulletproof vests just in case they were needed, and Will agreed easily knowing more urban areas could often be more violent than other parts of a city.

When they had reached Caldera's office she was more than happy to issue the pair vests for the day though she made it a point to inquire about Sage coming to work with Will, the only part of the morning's gossip that she took interest in with Will only saying that she'd made him dinner the night previous, and that they'd caught up with each other since it had been half a year since they last saw the other. She also inquired with Delgato about how his wife, and daughter were doing which prompted Delgato to show off some of his family photos on his phone with Will. In one of the photos of little Rosa which showed the adorable cub at school with her best friend a female gray wolf cub Will noticed that their teacher was his cousin Holly. Will commented on this particular photo that seeing the girls such close friends truly made him happy.

"In the eyes of the gods all mammals are family" Will said with certainty before elaborating "In particular the realms of heaven where Canidae, and Felidae go to rest are neighbors with the angels of wolves, and the angels of cats being extended pack mates."

"I didn't figure you for the religious type, Will" Caldera replied

"No mammalian religion I've heard of makes such an assertion" Delgato said "though to hear you say it I am inclined to believe it"

"I am not the religious type dear Jade. Where others have belief I have knowledge" Will answered "Though I cannot prove to you the truth of this it is a certainty that to the Alpha Mother, and Father, and the canid angels they call direct pack mates all children of the Angel of Cats, and her fellows are considered as nieces, and nephews. Likewise to the Angel of Cats, and her fellows all children of the Alpha Pair are considered their nieces, and nephews"

"Are you sure you weren't a preacher in a past life?" Caldera joked

"You speak as though you've seen these realms of heaven with your own eyes" Delgato said performing the sign of the cross.

"As many times as I've been near death you could say I have, and I cannot speak of the forests of Ulfheim without fondness, and a certain sehnsucht" Will replied with tears coming into his eyes he held back.

"Sen-sooked? Can you explain for those of us who do not know german?" Caldera asked.

"It means longing for a place one has not walked in this life, but knows in the depths of their being" Will answered "On a lighter note the wolf who is your daughter's teacher Anthony just so happens to be my cousin, and one of the other two pack mates of mine living here in Zootopia"

"Really? It truly is a small world, and god brings us all together for a reason" Delgato said warmly.

"And who is this other pack mate of yours besides Sage, and your cousin if you don t mind my asking?" the ever observant Caldera inquired.

"That would be Maria Suarez who is a jaguaress much like your beautiful self" Will answered before continuing somewhat hesitantly "I rescued her from a cartel back when I was still in special forces, and thanks to contacts of mine I was able to secure her a new, and better life here in the city. In fact she goes to the high school attached to the same school as your adorable daughter Anthony, and her teacher in none other than the very tigress I live with who is also the sister of our Officer Luna"

After the two officers noted that they'd prolonged their day long enough, and did not want to get on the Chief's bad side they bid Caldera a good day. Upon Will's insistence they went to the motor pool to take the Shelby out on their patrol. When they got down to the garage they both said their hellos to Joe who waved a greasy paw at them while he was bent over the hood of a cruiser he was working on. Once inside the classic muscle car Delgato remarked at how comfortable the interior was, and upon hearing it start laughed that here was a sound to drown out one of Fangmeyer's famous roars.

"To call not only a coyote, but a jaguaress as well pack mates which as I understand it is family in wolf society" Delgato said to Will when they d reached the surface, and started their patrol "You are a mammal God surely looks upon with gladness in his heart"

"Stop it mi hermano. You are going to make me cry, and I need to drive" Will responded his eyes glazing with tears.

"Tu habla espanol?" Delgato asked.

"Pequeno" Will answered "I only passed the first half of the year of spanish I took in high school. About all I can say without having to pull out my phone is Donde esta los banos, and that machaca por desayunos con frijoles y papas es muy bueno. Tambien chile colorado es mi favorito la cena"

"Well your pronunciation is very good" Delgato complimented him

"Yeah, well whenever I try, and order a carnitas burrito my tongue ties over those two words together" Will joked.

While they patrolled the downtown area they continued to talk amiably developing an easy rapport. Unusually for Will he kept his car free of his usual music enjoying the camaraderie of the tiger. Their morning passed easily with only a few tickets to be made for the handful of light runners, and the one busted tail light they came across. About the most serious infractions to traffic law they came across were a few expired registration tags.

When the time came for lunch Will drove to this one taco truck Delgato knew for the freshness of their fish, and as he put it 'muy authentico tacos'. When they found said truck they found they were not the only officers giving the food vendor patronage spotting the cruiser of Officers Hopps, and Wilde. When Will had found space to park they made their way back down the street to where the truck was with a few tables, and chairs set out beside it.

"You know I see those two as quite the potential couple" Will commented to Delgato when they spied the two sitting together.

"The whole station has a bit of a betting pool on if they're already going out, or not, and if they aren't who will ask the other out first" Delgato replied

"No way, and who do I see about putting some of my own money down?" Will asked

"Benji" Delgato answered with a laugh "I don't normally join any of the precinct pools, but I've got money on that they're together, and keeping it secret, but if not then the fox"

"Well I happen to have overheard the bunny that they aren't together yet though I can tell Nick has a thing for her, or I'm a tuna" Will said seriously "But keep that to yourself, and my money is going on Hopps making the first move"

"Thanks for the insider tip, and I will" Delgato replied as they reached the vendor.

While Delgato ordered the fish tacos he was craving Will ordered the ceviche which earned him some kudos from the tiger. When they'd gotten their food they decided to join their fellow officers with Will taking a seat next to Nick, and Delgato sitting besides Hopps.

"So kitsune-kun, usagi-chan how's your morning patrol gone?" Will inquired of the two.

"I'd say it's gone pretty good so far, right Carrots?" Nick replied

"I'd say busting three drug dealers in a row is a good start" Judy agreed

"You want to shoot some of that action our way?" Anthony asked

"Careful what you wish for around this guy" Nick said pointing a thumb towards Will remembering the arrest they made monday

"Hey you were the one that went, and jinxed us" Will defended with a laugh

"I don't know. I think my f-partner is pretty lucky" Judy said causing Will, and Anthony to share a look.

"About the only luck he has must be from your feet rubbing off on him" Will responded before guffawing loudly at his unintentional innuendo which Anthony joined him in while Nick, and Judy were both seen to redden in response.

"Can't say I'd mind if that were the case" Nick let slip before realizing himself, and face pawing with a groan.

Judy just glared daggers at the pair of canids before giving them each the flipper.

"Judas Priest she's pissed" Will laughed nudging Nick in the ribs

"Did you just make a Matrix joke?" Nick asked trying to diffuse the situation

"I did" Will replied "a crisp high paw for noticing. I fucking hate censorship, but sometimes it can be funny as fuck"

The banter between the officers went on more amicably from there as they ate. After they finished, and got up to head back to their respective vehicles they said their goodbyes though all Judy did was flip Will off again at which he said "I still think you're sexy when you're this kind of pissed" causing her to storm off, and get in the driver's seat of her cruiser slamming the door. Nick only growled at him before giving him a look that said 'why do you make my life hell?'

After Will, and Delgato had returned to the Shelby they took off in a different direction to patrol another section of the downtown area. They drove around for awhile more with nothing to really do but ticket motorists as necessary. Around two thirty they got a call from dispatch about a domestic disturbance at an apartment building near their location. Arriving at the building they got out, and entered clarifying with the mammal at the front desk which floor the reported apartment was on. When they reached it Will let Delgato take the lead. After Delgato had knocked, and announced their presence they heard a woman's voice from inside yell "he's got a gun", and a male's voice respond "shut up, bitch" before the woman let out a yelp. Both officers drew their tranq pistols, and Delgato kicked open the door.

No sooner did Delgato enter the apartment with Will right on his tail than did the gun in the paw of the male, a tiger, go off in a quick succession of three shots that Delgato took straight to the vest. All Will saw was Delgato drop as he heard the shots, and despite all his combat experience, or perhaps because of said experiences his instincts took over, and he forgot the tranq pistol in his paw. Instead of firing it he dropped it, and leapt at the tiger who emptied the rest of his revolver into Will's vest. Not that it stopped the wolf from reaching his target. The assailing tiger stood no chance from the experienced jaws of the wolf as he swiftly tore into the foolish cat. His first bite missed the jugular he was aiming for, but nearly tore out the tiger's collar bone.

The impact from his leap knocked the tiger down, and Will pressed his advantage grabbing the forearm that held the now empty revolver in his jaws, and pulling with every ounce of strength he had. His bite was sufficient to shatter the bones in the arm between his teeth, and his pull sideways easily tore the offending arm out of it's joint. After that the taste of blood in his mouth registered in his brain, and Will recoiled leaping back off the now downed cat.

Regaining his senses Will pulled the radio from his shoulder, and hailed dispatch requesting immediate ambulances to the location. He reported Delgato as an officer down, as he checked the feline for signs of life. Finding Delgato alive, and uninjured thanks to his vest Will made the sign of the cross, and sent a prayer for the Angel of Cats in thanks for safeguarding his brother in blue. He turned back to see their assailant yowling in pain on the floor, and proceeded to cuff the wounded cat's feet so that if he managed to stand he wouldn't get far before turning to the woman a tigress who looked the wolf in the eyes with absolute terror.

After Will had retrieved his tranq pistol he almost chuckled to himself that he hadn't drawn his M1911 instead, and could've shot the tiger now bleeding all over the floor. He didn't think to draw it now, and do the world the favor of ending that cat s life; He thought to try, and calm the tigress who when he turned back towards her tried to merge herself with the wall she'd backed into. When his attempt to do so failed he turned his attention to Delgato who was breathing laboredly on his back. Carefully removing the now spent vest Will could see that it had done it's job admirably.

"None of the rounds penetrated the vest, even at this range" Will assured Delgato "You probably have some bruised, or cracked ribs Anthony, but the bus is on the way, and you will be seeing your wife, and little Rosa tonight even if I have to drive them to you at the hospital where you will stay at least tonight, or I'm sending a doctor to Sage in a bag" this simply earned him a thumbs up from the cat.

At his words the tigress finally spoke "Angel de Muerte" at him, coming out of her shock.

"And? I sure saved your life. Too bad I'm leaving this sack of shit to face double charges of attempted murder of police officers, not to mention assault, and battery charges for whatever he's done to you" Will answered her flatly

Not long after the medics arrived along with the first officers on the scene who as it turned out were Wilde, and Hopps. After he directed the medics to tend Delgato first, then the still in shock tigress he told them make sure the perp wouldln't bleed to death in the time it took to care for the first two before tending him, and at seeing his bloody muzzle, and the wounds of the tiger they heeded his orders. Hopps herself was too in shock at the scene to try and insist the seriously wounded tiger be stretchered out first. Wilde for his part took the scene in stride, and simply asked Will to report what happened.

When Will had told the two of them what happened, and how he reacted Judy was first to question his actions.

"If your tranq pistol was in your paws, why didn't you just shoot him?" she asked

"It was like I saw my former squad mates falling dead all over again, and I thought how am I going to explain to little Rosa that daddy's not coming home?" Will answered

Nick just nodded at Will's words then said "I'm surprised you didn't just rip out his throat" which earned him a baleful look from Judy

"I was going to, but the impact of him firing his last two rounds into my vest threw off my trajectory" Will said

"The Chief is not going to like this. The Medics have it from here. We should head outside" Judy said trying to change the subject.

After they made it outside they waited by the ambulances where shortly the medics stretchered out Delgato and the mangled tiger loading them into separate buses before escorting the tigress to a third where they checked her over. It wasn't long before the Chief himself pulled up having tore ass from the precinct to the scene.

"You two should probably go talk to the woman, she'll probably open up to you Judy. I'll go talk to the Chief, and hope my tail will reattach" Will said to them as the Chief got out of his cruiser and shouted for a situation report.

When Will had told the Chief what had happened the Chief asked the same question Judy had about why he hadn't just tranqed the perp. When Will gave him the same answer he gave Hopps this seemed to mollify him the buffalo only nodding grimly.

"You took two to the chest yourself how're you still standing like nothing happened?" the Chief asked.

"I've been shot before. Alot, and by the kind of bullets that'd chew through a vest like this" was Will's response

"I want your full report on my desk before you clock out Grimm" the Chief replied

"Sir, I made Anthony a promise I'd see to it his wife, and daughter made it to the hospital to see him safe, and alive. I'd like to keep it" Will asked his superior

"Granted, so long as I have that report on my desk tonight. I'll have Clawhauser make the arrangements" the Chief answered

"Thank you, Sir" Will said saluting before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Grimm" the Chief stopped him

"Yes, Sir?" Will asked

"I don't regret giving you that badge" the Chief said

Will simply nodded, and went to his shelby. After he got in, and started it he radioed in to Clawhauser for Delgato's address. Once he had it he made his way there. When he'd made it there Delgato's wife was already waiting out front with little Rosa in her arms.

"Ma'am" Will addressed her after he got out of his car, and walked towards them realizing he still had his vest on, and hadn't cleaned his face.

"Ben only said that my Anthony was in the hospital, and an officer was on his way to take us to him. Please, tell me. Is my husband all right?" she asked.

"Mister officer wolf is my daddy okay?" little Rosa echoed

Hearing the cub's words Will couldn't hold back his tears as he responded "Yes adorable gatito your father is okay. I'm here because I made your dad a promise to take you both to him, and I am a mammal of my word"

Delgato's wife simply rushed forward, and hugged him little Rosa throwing in her arms around his head as he cried telling them "I thought he was dead, and all I could think was how am I going to tell his adorable daughter that daddy isn't coming home. Don t ask what happened to the other guy it isn't pretty. Just give a prayer of thanks to the guardian angel El Angel De Los Gatos has looking out for him; I know I did"

After they had managed to recompose themselves Delgato's wife properly introduced herself as Lucy, and Will walked them to his car where he told them "I'm no good driving, and crying so when we get going I'm going to cheat a little"

Once they'd gotten in, and he'd made sure little Rosa was buckled safely in the back he started the car, and radioed Ben to find out which hospital to go to before telling both tigresses to "hang on to your gut" as he turned on his emergency sirens, and floored it to the Zootopia Regional Medical Center. Though his driving was expert, and he slowed down as necessary Lucy Delgato still found the ride quite hair raising while her daugher in the back found it quite thrilling after all the Shelby was a racing car.

When they'd gotten there, and had gotten out Lucy's legs were a little wobbly so she had to lean on Will while he carried little Rosa. When they made it to reception the sight of his still blood covered face frightened many of the nurses, but the Chief was waiting for them to escort them to Delgato's room. When they got there Will paused to make sure he told Lucy, and Rosa not to hug Anthony as his ribs were going to be very sore. Nonetheless when they entered Delgato himself insisted on embracing his family, the look of gratitude he gave Will brought the wolf to tears all over again causing him to throw his arms around the Chief, and cry into the buffalo's shoulder.

Still with his arms around his family Delgato saw the Chief comforting the wolf, and couldn't stifle his laughter which hurt him more than anything.

"Not a word" the Chief growled lowly at the tiger though the display was also witnessed by Judy, and Nick who showed up behind the two with Nick not missing the opportunity to photograph the scene with his phone intent on later putting it up on the precinct bulletin board; Judy video recorded it her intent only being to show her family the kind of mammal her boss was. Eventually Will regained his composure, and the Chief reminded him of the report he still had to make before adding he really should clean his face in the nearby bathroom. When Will went to do so the Chief turned, and noticed Judy, and Nick who had since stowed their phones, and repeated "Not a word."

When Will came out of the bathroom looking much better with a now clean muzzle he bid everyone a fond farewell, and good night. Then he saluted the Chief, and left for the precinct. When he got back to the station he parked out front, and made his way inside. Having been seen parking his car he was first greeted by Benji who as fast as he could tackled Will in a hug that nearly knocked him off his feet. By now the whole precinct had heard what had happened, and had gathered behind Benji to welcome back, and congratulate the wolf. When the cheetah finally released him Ben noticed the bullets still in Will's vest, and remarked loudly on this fact which earned the wolf more fame he could care less about. Caldera was second to greet Will, and she forced him to finally remove his spent vest she declared she was promptly going to put on her wall next to the vest that saved Delgato, but not before she leapt into his arms, and kissed him causing quite a few cheers to resound. Third was Fangmeyer who fiercely embraced him crying as he thanked him for not only rescuing his son scant days ago, but taking down the assailant who nearly killed his close friend Anthony though when Fangmeyer said he was honored to call Will his pride brother the wolf broke down again like he had back at the hospital.

When the lion finally let him go he was in turn swallowed by the wave of officers around him. Wolford hugged him gladly calling him brother; Frost hugged him tighter, and told him she hopped her sons grew up to be no less fine examples of the wolf species than he was, somehow wringing further waterworks from the already emotionally drained wolf; Yama kissed him, and gave him her number; Brushfire even came forward to shake his paw, and said he was glad they had the Beast on their side at which the whole precinct began to chant "Beast". While at first, once they'd started this, Will was moved, but that they did not know his past as the "Beast" and the full meaning behind their chant his mood soured. When he could stand it no longer he commanded them all to be silent with a bellow that would've made the Chief proud, and did once he heard about it. After the building became so still a pin drop could be heard Will spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"Yes I am _The Beast_ , but you all do not know what this means. Do you know what I did to that Fuck who shot Delgato, and Me? Do you have any Idea of what I was Going To Do? In My Old Unit They Called Me The Beast Because Out Of Bullets, OR NOT I Have NO Compunction EATING ANY FUCKING HOSTILE IN MY WAY"

Seeing the meaning in his words take effect he took a deep breath, and sighed before adding in his normal voice "It's a past I'm trying to move on from; if only you knew just how much blood, and flesh is already in me, let alone the blood I am covered with. Now I have a report to make to the Chief, and I'd like to do it in peace. If you are not Clawhauser, Caldera, or Wormrider don't bug me until tomorrow. Frost, and Yama you are exceptions as are Wolford, and Fangmeyer" and with that he made his way to the Chief's office where he closed the door behind him, and after grabbing the forms he needed along with a writing implement he sat in one of the chairs in front of the Chief's desk, and began making his report such that it would be.

When the Chief got back to his precinct he walked through the doors, and found the building disturbingly quiet. All he heard was the sound of officers working, and not bothering to make any other excess noise. One look at Clawhauser, and his sense of unease grew. The normally bubbly, and upbeat cheetah's facial expression would give the impression to anyone that knew him that someone must've said Gazelle had retired from music, or something of similar effect. When he asked Ben what had happened all the cheetah did was point to his office. Further disturbed by Ben's lack of communication he made his way towards his office with a sense of trepidation he found unfamiliar, and most distasteful. Upon entering his office he was greeted by the sight of Officer Grimm sitting in front of his desk reading over his finished report. After he sat at his desk the wolf finally seemed to take notice of him, and simply looked at him waiting for the buffalo to make the first move.

"What happened Officer?" the Chief asked him.

At the Chief's question Will took a moment first registering that his superior had asked him a question, then realizing that the question concerned what had occurred in his absence Will took a longer moment to ponder his answer. Eventually he spoke as if finding his voice after not using it in some time.

"You'll have to ask them, and they'll tell you when they're ready. I'm sorry, Sir. I've just finished reading over my report, and it is fit for you, Sir. I am going to go down stairs to the range. I need some recoil therapy." Will finally answered

At that Will rose, and silently left his superior's office making his way to the stairs leading down to the ground floor. Once back at ground level he made his way through the building towards Caldera's office where he found her sitting at her desk staring at her paws. He noticed on the far wall opposite her she'd hung the spent vests as she said she would, and had even made a sign she placed under them that read "Always wear your vest. It could save your life."

"Quartermaster I request permission to use your range" Will asked her uttering the first words anyone besides the Chief had spoken in the precinct since he entered the Chief's office to make his report

"When we first met, and I asked you why they called you Beast you said I'd rather not know the first reason, but you sure showed me the second. Now that I know . . . How can I ever call you beastie, and not think of how a mammal I know can love in the best ways possible is the same mammal that can kill in the worst ways possible?" Jade asked

"You can still call me wolfie" Will answered with a smile "I'm surprised you never thought to call me 'wolfie baby'. Say that phrase right, and I'll be in the pad of your paw."

At his answer she got up, and walked in front of him. Standing before him she put a paw up, and grabbed a pawful of the fur on the back of his neck saying "wolfie baby" as sweetly as she could while pulling on the neck fur she had grasp of. His reaction to which was to fall on his knees submissively.

"Wolfie, baby" she said again before asking "Who are you?"

"Just a monster" he answered "a monster with strengths, and weaknesses"

"And if I say you re more than just a monster?" she asked

"That's all I ever try to be, but I cannot escape what I am" he answered

"That's good enough for me" she said before she kissed him, and in his ability as an empath he felt all the emotions she conveyed in that simple touch of her lips against his; her compassion for him, and her trust.

"Now why did you want my permission to use the range? You don't need it" she said looking into his eyes after they parted.

"Maybe not, but I do need a box of ammo" he answered

With a laugh she led him by the paw into the armory, and over to the racks where she kept the ammunition. Getting a good look inside the spacious room Will noted that it was well stocked with anything any sized officer would need from riot shields, and grenade launchers to elephant sized rifles that would intimidate the life out of any mammal not battle hardened. Will knew from experience that an elephant geared for war was not a sight you wanted to see, and though they could be taken down just like any other mammal it wasn't fucking easy. All Will needed was a box of .45 rounds which once they were in paw the pair headed to the underground shooting range that was on the same level as the morgue, but separate from it, and accessed via a completely different elevator.

When they got down to the range they found it already in use by Brushfire, and Yama. As they passed by him heading towards the farthest lane Brushfire turned noticing them as they passed, and like a spooked rabbit packed up his gear, and made to leave swiftly before Will stopped him with a word.

"Wolf" Will said grabbing Brushfire's attention. The wolf simply stopped in his tracks, and turned around looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"There's three things I want to tell you" Will said walking within arms length of him "First is that thanks to you I said some things I meant to not have my fellow officers know, but needed to say nonetheless. Second I am not mad at you, and am actually slightly grateful. Thirdly I don't know your first name, and would like to"

"It's Jack, Sir" the wolf replied a wave of relief washing over him as evidenced by his body language

"Well Jack" Will said extending a paw that Jack hesitatingly took "It's good to finally be introduced to you properly, and I look forward to backing you SWAT guys up whenever you need it"

"I have a feeling the day you roll out with us is the day the bad guys learn to run to the hills when they see you coming" Jack said with a laugh as Will shook his paw

"If they run they become prey, and hills won't hide them from me" Will joked in response

After that exchange Brushfire left, and Will, and Caldera walked down to where Yama was both mammals appreciating her backside, and her aim as she kept her grouping tight in the torso region of the paper target she was shooting. When she paused to reload the 9mm in her paws Jade took the opportunity to grab her ass.

"Hey I wanted to do that" Will said to Caldera as Yama turned around, and saw the pair.

"At least buy a girl a drink first" Yama said to Jade taking off her ear protection while Will tapped away at his phone sending a text to the contact he'd labeled "Yama-kouhai"

"I will certainly do that as it seems I'm coming to enjoy the company of wolves" Jade replied as Yama checked her phone, and read the message _"Now you have my number too kawaii kouhai"_

Yama smiled at Jade in response while she responded to Will's text with _"Why thank you Hakuro Sempai"_ before telling Caldera "I'm free whenever"

Will's eyes widened when he read her response before quickly replying _"Call me that, and see what happens"_ while Jade noticed they seemed to be texting each other, and said "What flirting am I missing out on?" with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. Right hakuro sempai?" Yama said using her best schoolgirl impression

The effect of her words was Will moving forward to bodily scent roll into her saying "must absorb the kawaii" which earned him a giggle from Yama, and the comment from Jade that "It's good to see you returning to your usual form _wolfie baby_ " her delivery of that last part brought Will up short, and caused him to have an involuntary body quiver.

Turning his back to Yama he told Jade "May Whisper never hear you say that, and see you get to me with her customary appellation" at which Yama grabbed his tail, and started stroking it in her paws causing his ears to go erect, and his eyes to droop half lidded

"Fuck. Between the two of you right now I'm going to forget why I came down here" Will said pulling away from Yama's grasp. As his tail slipped through her paws his body quivered again, and he had to put a paw on Jade's shoulder to steady himself, and keep from dropping to the floor as he lightly panted before presently make his way to a free lane already set up with a target both females in tow.

Taking the ear protection Yama offered him Will handed the box of ammo to Jade, and drawing his M1911 got himself set up in a simple stance before taking aim. His first magazine he emptied squarely into the head of the target demolishing that section of the paper dummy. When he unloaded he passed the empty mag to Yama, and the girls worked together to reload it while he pulled a fresh mag from his belt, and loaded it into his pistol before emptying it into the torso of the target shredding where the heart was indicated. Like an effective team he speed fired into the target while the girls kept him in ammunition until the target was gone, and Will then grouped his rounds in a spot on the far concrete wall until the box of rounds was depleted.

When they had gathered their things the three turned towards the exit, and finally noticed the Chief standing where he'd been watching their display.

"That was quite the show of teamwork" the buffalo said before they'd had a chance to address him, and after he moved to look down the firing lane to see Will's handiwork he added "I see you vaporized the target Officer" before squinting at the far wall, and continuing "that's quite the grouping you put into the wall Grimm. Am I safe in assuming you re the most battle ready of my officers?"

"Well, Sir it's only been a year I've spent out of the field, and I'd say I haven't grown soft" Will answered his superior

"I came down here to tell you I managed to get what happened out of Clawhauser, but not after being inclined to show him how heavily redacted your ZIA file is" the buffalo explained.

At this Will frowned deeply before saying "I hope he's still willing to give me those daily hugs. I've come to really value them. He really does help me get my day started right with them"

"I should think he will. We've all come to know you as one of the more friendly, and dependable members in our little family. Your first week with us may have been quite eventful before it's even finished, but I'm certainly glad to call you a member of my police force" the Chief said.

"That really means alot coming from you, Sir" Will replied

"Well I'd say it's well passed the time you three clocked out, so go home officers" was all the Chief said before turning, and leaving.

After the three had likewise followed suit making their way up to the ground floor they headed towards the entrance. When they reached Clawhauser who was talking with Nick, and Judy who had arrived not long after the Chief to make their own reports for the day's events the girls happily greeted him along with the fox, and rabbit while Will simply looked at him sheepishly. Judy had just finished mentioning how Will had already told her about knowing the taste of the blood of other mammals, and how he ate vegetarian food when he could to try, and ease his conscious which Nick responded to incredulously. Clawhauser was just grateful to Caldera, and Yama disrupting the conversation though when he saw Will's expression he simply outstretched his arms towards the wolf who walked into them wagging his tail as he returned the embrace.

"That must've been really hard for you to tell us knowing how it would change how some of us look at you" Ben said to Will

"I didn't even think of that. I was lost in the heat of the moment, and I don't care really what anyone else thinks of me. I was only worried I wouldn't get anymore daily doses of my favorite cheetah" Will responded

"Okay, no more sap you pine tree" Caldera joked causing Will to laugh, and turn an arm back in her direction to give her the finger.

Frost came by to collect her niece, and Will, and Jade followed them out deciding to stop by a nearby chinese place for take out before they headed to her place. As they drove to the restaurant Jade recommended Will handed her his phone, and requested she play some Megadeth as listening to them always made him feel better after a particularly rough day. First up was "Peace Sells", and the two headbanged to it with relish. Up next was "Trust" thanks to Will's almost permanent shuffle setting though when it was done he requested an artist change to Sentenced which Jade obliged curious to hear this band she'd never heard of. Explaining they were a Finnish band that he really loved though they weren't together anymore, and wouldn't reunite since the guitarist had died he recommended "Karu" which he said was a beautiful example of said guitarist's skill before the shuffle took effect playing "We Are But Falling Leaves". When they got to the restaurant Will paused the music, and waited while Jade got them food giving her the money to do so.

When she got back in the Shelby bags of food in paw filling the car with smells that made both mammals stomachs growl, and mouths water he unpaused the music to let play "Keep My Grave Open" as he pulled back onto the street to take them to her place. As he drove the song shifted to "Shadegrown" before transitioning to "Drain Me" which Jade rather enjoyed. When they got to her place Will found a place to park, and grabbed his duffle bag out of the trunk where he'd put it this morning, and deposited his utility belt along with his pistols, and taser in the trunk before locking his car, and following Jade into her building. As they passed Katie in the lobby they both waved to the puma, and laughed when they heard her groan "Oh, not again"

Once inside her apartment they made themselves comfortable at her kitchen table, and Jade pulled them out a couple beers from her fridge while Will got out the food, and the chopsticks. When she sat down she traded Will a beer for a set of sticks, and the two dug into their food not bothering to converse as they savored the noodles, and well seasoned dishes. Will enjoyed the kung pao chicken Jade had gotten him while she enjoyed the honey walnut shrimp she'd gotten herself. Though Will gladly shared his chicken, and convinced her to eat one of the peppers in the dish by itself which she reacted to stoically to the wolf's mirth. When she offered him some of her shrimp he only had a few explaining that though he loved the dish for canids walnuts were quite toxic along with chocolate. Although when he further explained that coffee was also dangerous in significant quantities due to the caffeine causing heart problems she was shocked, and felt horrible she'd gotten him coffee before. He assured her though that in regards to canids, and caffeine he was a special case explaining he not only had a naturally high drug tolerance that rendered most generic painkillers useless, he'd been drinking coffee since he was a cub, and had developed a sort of resistance to it though he limited himself to only one cup a day.

Intrigued by his statedly high tolerance for drugs she asked him to explain this further so he went on to tell her how he was no stranger to injecting, and snorting meth, snorting coke, and snorting speed as well as smoking opium, and heroin. He continued saying that though many mammals fell to the addictive properties of these potent drugs part of why he managed to stay away from these drugs, only having the occasional line, or bowl of opium was because he was already intimately familiar with the voice in him that called for "more" as he put it, and more capable of resisting it than most. Seeing her curiosity piqued which he swore to himself might one day be the death of her he explained that in his nature he hungered for more than food, that no flesh could satisfy, and the inner voice for "more" was attached to this need.

This intrigued her further, but he made his reluctance to further elaborate quite clear. Seeing her dejected response he told her that though he trusted her with the truth she sought out of him it was something other mammals like him prefered to keep "in the coffin" as he put it since most others like him were preds though there were prey as well, and the last thing they needed was to give other mammals more ammunition with which to persecute them. He did however tell her that all she really needed to know was that though other mammals could learn to do what he did when it came to pleasuring a lover, his nature made him naturally disposed towards having the prowess he did. This only semi-mollified her, and she decided to let it go for now so long as he demonstrated his prowess for her again.

After they'd finished eating, and put the leftovers in her fridge she wasted no time advancing on him, warming him up with felatio after she'd pushed him into her bedroom. The sensations of her tongue, and mouth on him he had not experienced in years such that it was as if he was feeling a cat do this to him for the first time. The way she expertly grazed his length with her teeth sent him into the edge panting wildly before her redoubled efforts pushed him over that edge, and he exploded into her mouth. After she'd swallowed satisfied with her deed she undressed herself while he panted on her bed with his eyes closed. When he opened them to see her naked before him his eyes were filled with a lustful feral ferocity that would've scared her, but as a predator it only excited her. Wordless he leapt at her, and threw her onto the bed landing on top of her growling as he forced his muzzle against hers, and his tongue into her mouth to wrestle hers.

He let up only to come back down sinking his fangs into her neck, and she felt more than the sensation igniting her sex, she felt the chi he pulled from her leave her paws tingling though she knew not that that is what the experience was, and it was too brief for her mind to really register it because he swiftly released her to pant over her before growling ferally as he wasted no time seeking her sex with his muzzle. As his tongue filled her the dexterity of his cunnilingus skills were a welcome sensation she felt she would never tire of blissful as she was at how deep his tongue reached, touching places no other lover could've caressed. When she again felt the pull from his fangs it was again too brief for her to be fully cognizant of, and was swiftly replaced by the flood of energy that filled her like his tongue sending her mind into a daze.

In her daze she barely had begun to notice the cycling sensations of chi pulled out, and pushed in that seemed concordant with the pressure of his fangs against her, and the thrusts of his tongue when she came like no other lover had ever induced. This time he did not keep his muzzle in his favorite place to have it like he had when he first performed this feat for her. No like the feral beast he was he quickly met her sex with his own, and filled her more than he had with his tongue. He did not give her the opportunity to even come down from her first orgasm before his thrusting pushed her towards her second, and then third before he himself was spent, and collapsed next to her on her bed passing out like a corpse. As she lay panting on her bed recovering, and unable to move she thought of his words about a hunger food wouldn't sate, and the strange sensations she felt that were partially masked by his sexual ministrations making a mental note to try, and learn more when she had time free tomorrow with the power of the internet before she too fell asleep.

* * *

 _By the afternoon she'd gone over the results of her searches through the city's traffic cam network, and found no discernable pattern yet in his movements though his visit with the jaguaress to the very building she was staying in with her cousin was food for her thoughts. Turning her attention to hacking the cameras in the precinct, and running an algorithm to track all his movements therein she learned more when those results came in especially since unlike the traffic cams these were wired for sound. Seeing him run around with the bunny on his back like an exuberant teenager made her laugh, and panged her with longing for him. Hearing him later that day howl out in the rain filled her with another pang this time of knowing the full meaning in it. Seeing, and hearing him interact with his coyote pack mate she felt happy for him to have some family near, and at him calling her Huanui she laughed because of what it meant, and that she was a coroner._

 _When she got to the present day's worth of recordings she heard his words in the bullpen about smelling of vixen, and it gave her hope. At his words to the jaguaress, and tiger she smiled in her inner knowledge of what he didn't say of himself. The incident he'd been involved in had been on the news, and the traffic camera footage revealed his movements, how he'd made it to the tiger's home to take his family to him at the hospital which warmed her heart with her love for him. The footage from when he'd returned to the precinct filled her with emotions similar to his own though she was slightly jealous of that jaguaress, and knew just how touched he was by the lion's words. Then that foolish wolf had to mention his nickname, and the whole unknowing precinct had chanted it. She saw his outburst coming a mile off, and almost laughed at the relative silence that ensued throughout the building when he'd holed himself up in the boss' office the one place there wasn't a camera eye for her to see, or hear through._

 _When he went to the jaguaress she was curious what he'd do, and her jealousy flared at their interaction with anger filling her as he gave the jaguaress keys which were rightfully hers to command him with. She was surprised when down at the range he seemed to forgive the wolf who rightfully seemed terrified of him, and also found the young wolf girl to be quite cute especially when she used the same appellation Naomi-chan used to get her way with him, but then the jaguaress called him the appellation that was hers again, and oh did she have news for him! Whisper heard that, and she was not fucking happy about it. She was happy the cheetah was still willing to be his friend, and secretly wanted her own share of those cheetah's hugs. Then the traffic cameras showed the jaguaress getting in the Shelby with him, and she watched intently as they went to a local chinese restaurant for take out before returning here, and he followed the jaguaress in. After that he was out of her sight, but not out of her mind, and when, as attuned to him as his sister Lola, she felt him in the building doing she knew exactly what with that damned Dorobo Neko she viscerally shredded her pillows with her fangs, and claws._

 _Her cousin found her like that, and when she was asked what had happened she only said "I found him alright, but I'm not fond of the company he keeps. I haven't found just how I'm going to make contact with him, but I am as patient as he is, and when I do reach out to him he'll know it was me."_


	5. Rebel Yell

Friday [Week One, Day Five]

 _She awoke with a start jolting upright adrenaline pounding in her veins. At first it took her a second to realize she'd woken up so fresh in her mind were the images of her dream. As she relived it again, this time conscious, tears flooded down her face. In her dream he'd given her his heart still beating from his paws into hers, "This belongs to you" he'd said "Keep it with you safe, always. It's time for me to go", and after he'd walked away barely three steps his body dropped. Then it was gone, and standing facing her was what looked like a female version of him who spoke to her "What you hold in your paws in the greatest blessing any mammal can be bestowed. Even if you crush it, and throw it to the ground it will remain yours. I know it hurts you my daughter to see him go again, and hurts all the more that he is returning to me, but when you come home we'll be waiting with arms wide open". When the images finally left her she cried all the harder in knowing their full meaning. His heart was hers as it had been since she saw him for what he really was as no other had, and it would belong to her so long as he lived; so too would he until he returned to her, the one who had true claim to him all along. Getting up from her bed unable to control her sobs she made her way to her cousin's room where the sound of her awoke the arctic vixen._

 _"Layla what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream? I haven't seen you like this since we were kits." Alice said rubbing the sleep from her eyes._

 _"It wasn't a nightmare. It just fucking hurts" Layla answered "I wish I could talk to him about it. In it he made sure I knew his heart was mine before he was gone, and then the Wolf Mother spoke to me. She told me just how blessed I am to be able to say his heart belongs to me, and so does he along with it so long as he lives, but when the time comes he will return to her. She is the one who has claim to him above me."_

 _"But all of us canidae belong to Her, and Her Mate." Alice responded stating a fact she didn't really believe in like her cousin_

 _"You don't understand" Layla said fresh tears wrung from her eyes "You don't understand, and I can't tell you. You'd have to see him as I know him to understand"_

 _With that Layla crawled in bed with Alice, and wrapping her arms around her cousin settled down to try, and sleep again. Alice simply stroked her cousin's head reassuringly before she herself fell back asleep._

* * *

05:30

"That fucking alarm! I am going to kill your phone!" Jade groaned awakened by the infernal "Dawn"

"Hey, it scares the fuck out of me into being awake. It works, but yeah I'll change it; been actually thinking of changing it to "Walk Don't Run" by The Ventures" Will answered with his own groan out of sleepfulness.

After he'd silenced the torturous alarm they both managed to get themselves out of bed, and into the shower. While waiting for the water to heat they brushed their teeth with Will borrowing a spare toothbrush Jade had; he would've used hers, but when he said so she'd just looked at him as if he had two heads. When they'd gotten in the shower, and had a moment to savor the rejuvenating water they began to scrub the fur soap into each other. As Will enjoyed her paws in his fur he couldn't control his morning wood which she only stroked idly in her paws when he turned to scrub her fur as she wanted to talk.

"You know this is the second time we've done 'dinner together, and chill'. I'm starting to wonder are we just friends who are easily intimate with each other, or are we heading towards something a little more involved?" she asked him looking into his eyes

Looking back at her in the eyes he couldn't hide the emotions in his own as he answered carefully "I had to give up the mammal with my heart, the mammal I want to spend the rest of my life with, just to keep her safe from the ZIA I still expect to come gunning for me. I don't think I have it in me to be with anyone anymore, and to even try would feel too much like a betrayal of her love. That said I really like you, and find it easy to be myself around you"

"I'm not going to say I even begin to understand the pain I see in your eyes, or the kind of strength it took to do that. Intimate friends it is" she said before reaching up to pull his head down into a kiss before wrapping her legs around him to position herself over his still standing limb. Sliding it into herself she continued "You know there were always wolves I thought were cute, but never tried to do anything with because what chance did I really have? I'm thankful to you for showing me what I was missing out on"

While they had their morning quickie the water rinsed the soap from their fur leaving them only needing to get dry when they finished. After they'd gotten dry, and dressed in their uniforms Will gathered his duffle bag before they made it downstairs. When they passed Katie in the lobby Jade teased her saying "You know if you ever get lonely, and need some satisfaction this wolf delivers". Will added in "Just consider me your friendly neighborhood scratching post. I also cook, and am good at giving massages" wagging his tail. Katie just reddened under her fur while they made their way out of the building to his Shelby where Will got in the trunk for his belt, and weapons while Jade sat in the passenger seat.

When Will got in the driver's seat he wasted no time getting the engine, and then the music started with "Make Friends With Your Nightmares" by Wolf. When Jade commented that of course he listened to a band called 'Wolf' Will only laughed as he drove them to that nearby bakery he'd promised to frequent. When she asked him where this band was from he told her Sweden adding that scandinavians really knew how to fucking rock, and roll. After they'd given the bakery their patronage, and Will hungrily wolfed down two bao before starting a third out of the dozen he'd bought plus the one the proprietor added free of charge the song that played while they drove off was "Black Magic" by Wolf. Stowing the baker's dozen of manju he'd also gotten in the back seat for later he switched up the artist to Wintersun starting the shuffle through their first album with "Death and the Healing" while they were stopped at a red light.

In the time it took them to get the rest of the way to the station the track "Sleeping Stars" by Wintersun played ending just as they parked in the motor pool. When they got out Joe just looked at them a little bewildered, and said "I thought that crazy coroner coyote had her fangs in you buddy?"

Caldera responded before Will could "Despite yesterday's rumors she's his pack sister"

"That almost seems just as strange" Joe said with a shrug adding "So you're his girl then?"

Will could only stand there mouth shut as he listened to the two.

"Nah, Joe. We're just friends, really. Though I do appreciate the places his tongue can reach" She told Joe with a wink.

Will just shook his head, and made his way to the lift saying "I'm heading to work, later Joe" lifting a paw in a wave as he went.

He held the doors for Jade as she caught up, and once the doors were closed he thanked her for answering Joe on his behalf though he added he was capable of answering the cat just the same. She only responded that they'd both probably have to field their share of questions since it surely hadn't gone unnoticed that they left the station last night together, and it wouldn't go unnoticed that they'd leave this lift the same either. Will simply added that it was to their advantage that they didn't smell like eachother not that he'd mind giving her a good scent roll. She just laughed at his comment as the doors opened saying "You're too funny wolfie" before leaving towards her office while Will headed for the bullpen. Sure enough those who'd noticed the pair leave together the previous night took notice of the pair showing up to work at the same time, and the rumor mill was fired up especially after someone made the joking observation that "The Beast seemed to have a way with the Beauties".

When Will got to the bullpen he expected everyone to look at him some shade of funny after his outburst, and admission yesterday. He entered deciding to play it cool his expression his usual friendly smile though it shifted into surprise when he saw Delgato who quickly rose to shake his paw, and thank him for having his back. Will's response was simply that as mammals they were already brothers in the eyes of the gods, and as officers they were brothers in blue. When Will added that he'd expected Delgato to be out on leave recovering the tiger simply laughed it off that though the Chief insisted on just that he'd insisted harder that like hell was he going to let a few bruised ribs keep him from keeping the city safe for his family, and all the other families in it. At this statement Will couldn't help but tear up, and wrap his arms around the tiger though he didn't hug him in deference to his injuries.

After they'd both taken their seats with Will as usual next to Wolford it wasn't long before the Chief walked in briskly something clearly on his mind. As he looked pointedly at both wolves his first order of business was to give them their case.

"Wolford, Grimm" the Chief said seriously "We have a kidnapping case of a female gray wolf, and her daughter. The eyewitness report is that it was the ex-boyfriend, and that it appeared he was armed. I want these mammals found safe, and alive as swiftly as possible. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir" both wolves responded as soon as the Chief was finished with Will jumping over the table to make his way to the buffalo for the case file while Wolford went around more normally though with no less haste. File in paw Will handed it to John while both mammals ran out of the bullpen towards the motor pool with Will reaching the lift first as he had unhesitatingly shifted to running on all fours. In the elevator they quickly decided on taking a cruiser over the Shelby since they'd need the onboard computer though the Shelby was faster. Once in the motor pool Will only requested time to grab his bao from his car while John chose a cruiser, and pulled around to where Will had parked. Will wasted no time getting in, and didn't bother buckling his seatbelt as he opened the file to find the address of the crime scene telling John where it was the wolf swiftly turned on the emergency lights not giving a damn about protocol.

For both wolves this was personal not that they knew the wolves in question, but John had a sister who had a daughter, and a son on the way. Will on the other paw simply saw the threat to the cub as if it were a threat to his own though he was not a father, and reacted accordingly. Once they made it to the she-wolf's home they quickly decided on a plan; they'd enter the place to get the scents they needed to track then check the traffic cameras with the cruiser's onboard computer. While inside they both took notice of the family photos of the she-wolf, and her daughter who both wolves recognized as little Rosa's friend from pictures of Delgato's which caused them to redouble their efforts with fervor. Once they had the scents they needed they left with Will tapping away on his phone downloading a certain algorithm from his cloud that he knew would come in handy.

It didn't take long for John to find the footage the pair needed of the car the offending wolf had coerced the mother, and daughter into, and indeed he had a gun. When John voiced his concern at how long it would take to successfully track the vehicle through all the myriad cameras Will simply told him that he'd already been on it as he plugged his phone into the onboard computer and began running the algorithm which was a combination he'd made of the two he'd written with Whisper for tracking ZIA targets through surveillance systems. While the pair waited for the program to do it's work they both ate a few of the bao Will had had the sense to bring more out of nervous restlessness than hunger.

Once the results dinged they quickly watched through the resulting feed, and finding the abandoned warehouse where their quarry had been taken they were off sirens blaring as fast as they could safely go. When they reached the building they agreed to split up to cover more ground with John calling in for backup while Will took off on all fours into the building hunting a wolf he was ready to kill, and the mother, and daughter he was dead set on saving. The scents in the building were still fresh enough that Will's nose led him straight where he needed to go, as he neared the room where he could hear the wolves were with the male shouting, and the girls crying he debated on drawing his tranq pistol, or his M1911; should he leave this bastard alive to get out of jail later, or end the threat he was permanently. In the end he drew his .45, and made ready to shoot first asking questions later. While he moved towards the room now on only his hindpaws as stealthily as he could either the male heard him approaching, or simply made up his mind, and shot his ex-girlfriend right in the chest before turning the gun on her daughter.

He never got the chance to pull the trigger. As soon as Will heard the first shot he was through the door into the room, and as soon as he saw the gun arm move towards the cub he aimed, and opened fire loosing a single round into the back of the male wolf's head. Holstering his pistol he fell back onto all fours, and made his way to the cub to comfort her wrapping her in his forearms, and licking her all over both to make sure she was alright, and to reassure her. His fatherly instincts in full force when he heard the approaching paw steps he stood over the cub on all fours in a defensive stance, and growled with all the viciousness he could muster warning whoever approached that should they threaten what he was protecting they'd get eaten.

As Wolford, Hopps, and Wilde neared the place they'd heard the gunshots come from they heard the vicious snarling of what sounded like some wolf from hell itself. Judy was filled with instinctual terror she fought until she was just at the doorway where she couldn't help but freeze. John got about as far as Judy before his instincts likewise brought him up short instilling him with the urge to submit to whatever was making that unending sound, and prove himself not a threat. Nick seemed unfazed as he holstered his tranq pistol, and raised his paws non threateningly. When Judy managed to hiss at him "What are you doing?" he simply ignored her as he crossed the threshold his own instincts telling him all he had to do was confirm to the savagely growling wolf that he wasn't a threat. Seeing that the snarling was coming from none other than Will, and that he was on all fours over the cub in a defensive stance Nick made sure he was standing in Will's line of sight before saying "Easy brother it's just us. Everything is okay." This seemed to mollify the wolf who stopped his defensive snarling, and layed back down with the cub in his forearms while he went back to reassuringly licking her. When the sound of the hell wolf stopped it took a couple moments before Judy, and John managed to unfreeze themselves entering the room to witness the carnage, and Nick getting a short video of Will, and the cub in his arms.

At seeing Will's actions John's heart was warmed as he felt the wolf before him would make quite the father someday, and he felt his own sense of pride swell that this wolf was a mammal he served with though he was still shocked that the sounds he'd heard had come from this wolf, and not the hell beast they'd sounded like they were emanating from. He was also confused at how strongly his instincts had urged him to submit to this wolf as if this wolf were his alpha. Judy for her part was too civilized to understand the instinctual, and primitive actions of the wolf before her. When she asked him what had happened, and told him to stop licking the poor girl he simply growled at her evenly his eyes still possessing a certain feral gleam which caused Judy to draw her tranq pistol which she was about to fire into the wolf she thought was savage though she couldn't fathom how he'd gotten that way before he spoke.

"Go ahead, and empty that thing into me rabbit. I will not go down" Will said his voice almost as deep as Finnick's.

"You're not savage?" Judy asked utterly shocked

"Not even close though I am closer to my more feral instincts than most mammals" Will answered his voice returning to normal "Why do you think I run on all fours so easily?"

"So what exactly happened here" Judy asked again

"Isn't it obvious?" was Will's response before he elaborated "The first shot you heard was this poor girl's mother being murdered, and the second was me executing the bastard responsible"

Once he'd finished speaking he returned his attention to the cub in his arms still in father mode he began scent rolling into her as any father would to reassure his cub they were protected, and safe. Eventually she was calm enough from her ordeal to process what had happened; how her mother had been killed, and how she had nearly been killed herself before the wolf in whose neck fur she nestled had saved her. She left him to go see her mother for herself though he whined at her when she did so; after sniffing at, and licking her mother's muzzle that would never again smile at her she couldn't stop her tears, and ran back to her rescuer for comfort he gladly gave letting her hug his neck as fiercely as she could as she cried into him.

Eventually she'd wore herself out from crying, and fell asleep in his arms to rest from the stress of her morning. Will simply scooped her up in his arms, and used his elbows, and knees to return to standing on his hindpaws after which he carried her outside followed by his fellow officers with John reporting into the Chief, and Nick calling in the ambulances. When the busses had arrived, and the bodies were loaded into two separate ones to be taken to Sage the medics from the third who had come to look over the cub tried to get her from Will so they could do so.

"Over My Cold Dead Paws Is This One Leaving My Arms" Will growled at the medics, and they backed away slowly.

"It's okay Angel, you can let me go I'm fine" the little girl said having been woken by Will's protective growl

She simply giggled, and patted his muzzle when he whined in response telling him "They just want to make sure I'm okay. When they're done right back here is where I want to return"

While the pair of medics looked her over, one a coyote, and the other a deer the coyote asked her what her name was.

"Sarah" the little cub replied

"Well, Sarah you're really tough. Most kids wouldn't be able to stop crying, or speak so clearly after what you've been through" the coyote was saying to distract the cub from the poking, and prodding of the deer.

"The Angel who rescued me gave me strength."

"You mean that overprotective cop who looked like he was going to eat us" the deer spoke

"I don't think he was going to eat us. Why are you calling him an angel sweetie? Because he saved you from that bad wolf?"

"You don't see his wings?" Sarah asked quizzically

"Well she seems fine though the stress is causing her to see things" the deer said earning a look from the coyote to which the deer responded "don't you threaten to eat me too, I'm your senior"

"I'm not going to do that no matter how you irritate me. I can tell you this much, as certain as little Sarah is about it, if she says that wolf has wings then surely he does" the coyote responded

"You can't see them, but at least you believe me" Sarah said to the coyote before calling out to Will "Angel come back to me"

Judy was first to turn towards the cub as she heard her call out before Nick, and John did all three surprised at the cubs words, and moreover surprised again when Will responded to them by going over to her, and picking her up when she held out her arms from him to do so. Then she said something to him which only Judy heard "Angel will you lend me your strength?". Nick just watched unfazed though a voice in him seemed to niggle him with something he couldn't understand. John did not hear quite what the cub said to Will, but he felt the sense that respondingly emanated from the wolf which his instincts told him to bow to, and he couldn't help but obey. As the cub reached out to the coyote Will walked closer so the cub in his arms could touch her with Judy hearing what the cub said "Angel I want her to see your wings"

At this Will reached out his own paw to touch the coyote oblivious to his three colleagues observing him. When he touched the coyote he sent a jolt of his own chi through her, and it opened her eyes to what the cub saw. Her eyes widened, and she bowed before him reverently before Will ordered her to rise not seeing John also rise at the command. After this the medics left, and Will returned to his fellow officers with Sarah in his arms. Introducing everyone he said "Sarah this is Officer Judy Hopps the ZPD's first bunny, Officer Nick Wilde the ZPD's first fox, and Officer John Wolford. Officers this adorable little cub is Sarah who by the way is best friends with little Rosa Officer Delgato's daughter. By the way Sarah do you know what your name means"

"No, Angel I don't" Sarah answered to which Will replied with a smile "It means princess in the language it comes from. Also Hime-Sama which is how you say princess in Japanese I am Officer William Grimm, but if you want to call me Angel I don't mind. You're not the only one who calls me that"

"But Angel you're not grim at all" Sarah told him sweetly

"Tell that to these officers who heard me growling ready to hurt whoever next came through that door" Will replied with a laugh

"But you were only protecting me, Angel" Sarah asserted.

"That I was, Sarah, that I was" Will agreed before adding "Alright guys we've got to head back to the station"

They got back in their cruisers with Judy, and Nick in the lead while John followed with Will in the back, and Sarah in his arms. When Will asked Sarah if she had any family she knew of in the city she mentioned her mother's sister Auntie Luna, and that sister's son who was her cousin Tommy. When they made it back to the station they all parked in the motor pool, and went into the station together though Will, and Sarah both had to duck getting into, and out of the elevator since he'd moved her from her position in his arms to onto his shoulders where she swore she felt like she was flying she was so high up. Most of the precinct had heard of the case John, and Will left on in a rush that had been the talk of the station for a bit especially with Will running on all fours faster than they'd seen any wolf ever move even the other wolves of the precinct.

When they stepped through the elevator doors it didn't take long for them to get noticed what with Will seeming to have sprouted a smaller wolf from his shoulders, and a cheer went up resoundingly at seeing the cub safe. The loudest cheer came from Officer Frost who as a mother felt even more proud to work with both him, and John though she was also first to notice the absent cub's mother as word of the situation had only passed from the officers involved to the Chief directly. As their fellow officers likewise noticed the mother's absence a hush fell over the precinct broken only by Sarah's giggle, and affirmation when Will asked if she wanted to ride on his back while he ran on all fours around the first floor. Once he'd set her down so he could get on all fours without her falling from his shoulders he lowered himself so she could clamber on, and after telling her to hang on tight he took off causing her to laugh wildly in excitement Nick filming the whole thing with his phone.

The Chief had come out of his office when he heard the cheer welcoming back Officer Grimm, and his fellows. From his vantage point he watched as Grimm gave the little cub a ride around the ground floor, and when he heard her yell in her excitement for him to go around again faster a smile graced his muzzle when Grimm obliged her, and he was surprised at just how fast Grimm was almost becoming a blue, and white horizontal blur with a gray blur on his back.

As Will neared the end of his second loop around the ground floor he slowed down easily loping to a stop back where he started eying Nick recording his antics he promptly laid down to rest, and catch his breath. Sarah just laid forward on his back her arms around his neck as she nuzzled into his fur adorably scent rolling into him. Frost couldn't help loosing a tear as she thought to herself how one day he'd make an excellent father before she knelt next to the two, and introduced herself to little Sarah.

"Well hello there little one I'm Officer Carol, and you could say I'm something of the precinct mom" Frost said offering the little one a paw.

"Hi miss Carol. I'm Sarah, and this is the angel who saved me" Sarah said for some reason feeling the need to introduce Will as such

"How sweet Sarah of you to call him that" Frost replied with a smile

"Angel how come no one sees your wings, they're so huge?" Sarah asked the wolf underneath her looking down at his head curiously.

"They are huge, but only special ones can see them like you, and I. And I always see them whenever he's around cubs like you, little ones always bring them out" Sage said from behind everyone having just come up through the lift.

"That I can see them makes me special? But he showed them to the nice paramedic who made sure I was okay" Sarah said turning towards the coyote garbed in black

"I only showed her because you asked dear princess, and it takes a lot out of me" Will said before closing his eyes, and appearing to nap though the movement of his ears indicated he was awake, and simply listening to his surroundings

"Yes it makes you special little one. I'm sure the Wolf Mother blessed you so, so that you'd know just who came to your rescue" Sage answered the cub as she kneeled down next to them across from Frost. "I'm his pack sister Sage by the way nice to meet you Sarah"

"Nice to meet you sister Sage" Sarah said before looking back down at Will, and asking "Say Angel what is the Wolf Mother like? Momma would always tell me she was mother to us all, and loved everyone of her children no matter what."

"Out of the mouths of babes" Sage said placing a paw in front of her muzzle.

Will simply wrapped his paws over the top of his muzzle, and cried like no one there had ever seen before not the Chief, or Nick, and not even Sage.

"I'm sorry Angel. I didn't mean to make you cry" Sarah said laying down to hug him tightly her own eyes tearing at seeing his display.

"Not . . . *sniffle* your . . . *sob* fault . . ." Will managed before crying all the harder causing Sage, and Frost to wrap their arms around the seemingly inconsolable wolf such that they could from how they were positioned next to him. Eventually he managed to regain his ability to speak clearly though tears still streamed from his eyes, and he didn't remove his paws from his muzzle.

"She's the most beautiful she-wolf you'll ever see with fur as white as mine. She's the most loving of us all, and if you think my wings are a sight to see, hers will take your breath away. But if you ask me what stands out about her the most it's her eyes, they are a honey, and amber shade of golden yellow these words do not do justice, and the love in her radiates from them like light from the moon. I miss her . . . I miss her so very much . . . and I won't get to see her again until she comes to take me home . . ."

At his words in answer of little Sarah's innocent question Sage shed her own tears into him, and said "I know one day you must leave us brother, but I so hate to hear you speak of it. I don't ever want to think of living in a world where you aren't there for me to call on when I need you, even if I'll see you again when I too go home to Ulfheim"

"You're not leaving for a very, very long time" Sarah said as she too cried hearing the love, and longing in his words as if her stating it so would make it so, but to her surprise Will agreed

"I have not even come close to fulfilling my purpose here. Though I do not know when it will be my time I do know I'm not even halfway through this life, and even after I'm gone I will come again, and again. There is always work that needs doing" Will admitted.

The officers around the small group were at a loss to the sight before them, and conversation they overheard. The wolves in particular were moved in ways they couldn't describe to hear him speak of the Wolf Mother as one who intimately knew her countenance, and most would later agree that at his words they could almost see her in their mind's eyes. Caldera who had come down the hall after she'd heard the commotion of him running around was there to overhear their talk at the point Sage joined in. She was the reason Sage had come up from the morgue as she'd wanted to speak to Will's pack mate about what she'd learned from the internet concerning Will's nature. After her experiences with him with pieces of his own chi in her when he broke down she felt those pieces of him in her react to it, and she was likewise brought to tears. At his words describing the Wolf Mother she too could almost see the she-wolf he spoke of, and felt inside that she meant more to him than he let on. As she reflected on what she'd seen, and heard in these past moments his words to her, and Delgato yesterday of the nature of heaven took on new depth, and resonance, and she could not help the prayer of thanks she offered to El Angel De Los Gatos that she was fortunate enough to know this wolf as she had come to. Her ever strident curiosity was confused as his apparent angelic nature, and fanged nature seemed at odds, but she stowed those questions for later hoping that maybe he would be open enough with her to answer them eventually.

As the scene in the precinct slowly returned to normal Frost asked Sarah if she would mind spending some time with her while Will reported in to the Chief about the morning's events which the little cub agreed to willingly going into the arms of the she-wolf she felt was openly motherly. While Frost took Sarah to go see if the pair could get ahold of the little cub's family Will slowly managed to get to his feet leaning heavily on Sage who at this time was his closest pillar of strength. As she helped him up, and towards the elevator Sage caught sight of Jade, and gave the cat a look that said 'Wait for me, and we'll talk'. When they'd made it out of the lift, and Sage escorted him towards the Chief's office that the buffalo was still waiting outside of the buffalo noted the wolf had seemed to visibly age as if the weight of his life's experiences had been brought out by the events that transpired below, and wore on him like rain weathering a mountainside. The Chief held the door open for the two as Sage led Will to one of the chairs in front of the Chief's desk while the Chief sat in his own chair. Before Will would let Sage leave he pressed her paw into his muzzle, and breathed deeply of her scent for strength, but Sage did him one better embracing him tightly where he sat, and told him "I love you brother, I always have, and I always will"

After she'd left Will wasted no time explaining to the Chief all that had happened, and how thanks to the search algorithm he'd developed from the ones he'd developed with Whisper back when they were active ZIA agents He, and John had found, and reached Sarah, and her mother so quickly. When he got to the point where he'd intervened, and killed the murderous ex-boyfriend he started to voice regret he hadn't acted sooner, and saved the mother, but the Chief stopped him there having heard enough, and being well pleased with how well his newest officer had risen to the call of duty, and performed admirably told him in no uncertain terms to not regret his actions as he'd saved the life of a cub who would live on, and still had a future to grow into.

"Now after some twenty years we have to dust off procedure for officer involved shootings" the Chief said.

"I'm sorry, Sir" Will replied.

"Don't fucking be, You performed Admirably in a Fucked up situation. Now don't make me repeat myself" the Chief responded sternly before continuing.

"Procedure dictates you go on paid leave until Internal Affairs has investigated whether you acted rightly, or not. As you are cleared for use of lethal force, and you used it in defense of a child I don't think they'll see it any other way than how I do. Now I will do what I can as Chief of this precinct to speed along this process because if it were up to me you'd be back here promptly monday morning. As per procedure I'm going to have to take your gun as it is now evidence until the IA investigation is closed. Procedure also says I am to take your badge, but that I'm not going to do because every day this week in one way, or another you've proven you are more than worthy of it. If anything I'd see that badge fused to your body that your right to wear it with the pride, and honor you've shown thus far never be questioned. I feel it pertinent to mention that your ZIA file is, and will remain locked in my safe at home, and IA will not hear of it from me. When they ask for your file they'll get the one from the Ulfhaven Sheriff's Department as well as your file from this precinct. My officers will be under orders not to mention your little admission yesterday to IA under penalty of their forced resignation, and this will go double for Officer Brushfire because if he even whispers mention of your unsavory nickname to IA not only will I have his badge I will personally ignore it when his body is found victim of being another officer iced by Mr. Big. I intend to make it clear to him that I will personally deliver him to that damnable shrew if he slips up even slightly."

"Chief, Sir please go easy on him. I kind of like him, and still look forward to watching his six" Will said placing his M1911 on the buffalo's desk.

"Very well, one week paid leave for Brushfire it is. Also paid leave for any officer who feels they will not be able to keep yesterday's admission to themselves"

While Will had his talk with the Chief, Sage met up with Jade, and the two females adjourned to Caldera's office. Once they'd entered into the room Jade shut, and locked the door so that they'd have the privacy they needed to discuss the sensitive topic on Jade's mind.

"So you wanted to speak to me regarding my pack alpha's nature, yes? I take it you are not referring to his wings, but to his fangs?" Sage asked.

"I don't know where to really begin" Jade answered running a paw over her muzzle.

"Start from the beginning. What do you want to know most?" Sage encouraged.

"He mentioned it last night his hunger food doesn't sate. I was so curious what he meant, but he avoided answering me directly. He said the preds like him prefer to keep their nature "in the coffin" as he put it. He said his nature is why he is as prowessed between the sheets, and that was all I really needed to know. When we were between said sheets last night I . . . I didn't fully realize what I felt him doing was what I felt him doing. I made the decision before I fell asleep to try, and research what I could on the net. His use of that phrase "in the coffin" was the key to me finding out what I did, but I figured you as his pack mate could help me put what I found in perspective"

"And what did you find?" Sage asked.

"Thanks to mammals who feel openness about what they are would reassure the mundane, and unaware that what they are doesn't make them more threatening as mammals, or unnatural for that matter as opposed to the secrecy they feel hinders their open acceptance in society at large I learned that most mundanes as they call us make up most of the mammals on this planet insofar as we are unaware of the energy around us, and in us. We mammals in the middle don't need to bother with our chi unless we choose to, and most of us that do are either martial artists, or into yoga, or other similar disciplines. Some mammals however are well springs of chi constantly flooding their environment, and as nature always seeks harmony, and balance despite how much we mammals sometimes cause nothing, but imbalance there exist mammals whose nature is counterpoint, and counterbalance to those mammals constantly outflowing with chi. Mammals that to even function healthily like us mammals in the middle must intake chi either from their environment, or other mammals both indirectly, and/or directly. Will is one such mammal who must intake chi." Jade explained.

"That is quite correct, and very well put for not mentioning the word commonly associated with such a nature." Sage complimented the jaguaress.

"Now that I know, it seems so at odds with his angelic status I know many who witnessed what happened earlier will be skeptical of, but I am not. I heard his words of the Wolf Mother and something in me said she means more to him than even he dared to say." Jade said.

"Will is a very unique case to say the least; the story of how he as the angel he is came to have his fanged nature I am not at liberty to tell. What you haven't said is how his nature that requires him to intake chi does make him a threat. If he went too far he could stop your heart. Most others like him would tell you going that far is not easy, and they avoid even coming close to going that far like the plague. They as a group cultivate stringent ethics, and moral guidelines amongst themselves because to them more than any other mammals life is precious. They require the life force of others to even maintain their own, and to take the life of another out of need is the most heinously abhorrible, and reprehensible thing one such as them could possibly do. It is no different than how most of us civilized mammals view the use of one's fangs, and claws to take a life especially to take that life for food." Sage said taking a pause before continuing.

"Now as we both know, and thanks to yesterday's events most of the precinct knows when Will was in the ZIA he was no stranger to killing with his fangs, and is not unfamiliar with the taste of other mammals though he did not consume them out of hunger. He has not admitted it to me, but the way he sometimes speaks of himself with a good deal of disdain, and loathing I get the feeling that in the heat of battle he didn't just use his fangs to literally kill his enemies he also used his fanged nature. There are other ways in which he is a taboo breaker, but I will not utter them even upon pain of death. Needless to say that for all the wrong he's done even if for the right reasons he is still the honorable, and compassionate mammal that we know him to be. The question becomes who is he really? The mammal that loves with the heart of an angel, or the mammal that kills with the ease of a devil?" Sage finished.

"Now so many things he's said to me make sense. When I first met him Sunday, and he took me out to dinner I said it looked like the better angels of his nature were winning, and he said it was more likely his lesser angels were emulating those better angels really well. Yesterday when I asked him who he really was he told me he was just a monster trying to be better than his worst tendencies." Jade said in epiphany.

"I think we have our answer, then don't we? He's both, and he still endeavors to be his best possible self" Sage said with a smile.

"Once you get to know him it's hard not to fall for him isn't it? Thank you for talking about this with me though now what I'm curious about is wolf pack dynamics. I understand how wolf blood families are packs, but how does a wolf develop a pack with other canid species as members, and even non canids as pack members?" Jade asked.

"Whoa, thinking of trying to join our little family?" Sage asked chuckling a little

"No, I don't think so anyway. I am if nothing else the definition of a curious cat, and it may one day be the death of me El Angel De Los Gatos forbid" Jade responded with her own chuckle.

"Well I see no reason not to explain this one. What makes a wolf pack a pack is the alpha, or alpha pair being recognized as such. The pack mates under the alpha submit to their alpha, and the alpha in turn looks out for his, or her pack. In Will's case as one of the angels of wolves his status as an alpha is something a coyote like myself, or the vixen in his pack recognize instinctively. As for the jaguaress in his pack he considers her his pack sister therefore she is, and from what he's told me she sees him as something of an older brother, and her only real family in this world so as far as submitting to him goes well as far as submission is called for I'd say she does though I don't know her. That's another way he's unique as a pack alpha, he absolutely loathes having any of us submit to him for any reason unless it is of utmost importance, or seriousness which engenders in us a level of respect such that we just defer to him out of that respect plus we all know how without hesitation he won't hesitate to kill, or die for us as needed. And we both know how capable a killer he his. The other thing about our pack that makes us different than most is that there is no alpha female who would be mated to him. Instead our surrogate alpha female is his sister Lola. It would be kind of strange if they were mates don't you think." Sage explained smiling a bit at the end.

"He mentioned this morning in fact how he had to give up his mate to protect her" Jade exclaimed her curiosity fired anew.

"Hmm... Lola is the only one who really has that full story, all I know is she's the elusive Whisper of whom he speaks to no one. For a pack alpha there is so much he doesn't trust us with though that is his prerogative, and as an angel of wolves we don't really question him on it." Sage said.

"I've only heard him mention that name once, it was yesterday after I called him wolfie baby. He said "may Whisper never hear you say that" now I'm curious as to what he meant" Jade responded.

"I may be able to shed a little light on that. You know women are one of his weaknesses, and there are different ways a woman may exploit that weakness. Some of the women in his life can just with a few words said properly get him to do nearly whatever they want within reason. I don't because I know better than anyone else how for every weakness he has he also has a way to resist it; after all I am the one woman he resists the most because I want him to be father to at least one of my cubs though out of respect for his desire not to have kids, and my own love of my job that having a cub would certainly put a damper on I haven't let myself become pregnant by him" Sage replied.

"Yeah I remember you mentioning how he tied you up the other day, and with a corpse in the room no less" Jade commented.

"Not gonna lie we are both that kind of kinky. Life, and death do go hand in hand after all." Sage said with a laugh.

After their long conversation the pair left Caldera's office with Sage heading back down to the morgue to autopsy the sadly deceased mother, and her thankfully dead murderer while Jade went to see how Will was faring wherever he was. When Sage was back in the morgue, and face to face with the mother she said to the body "Sadly the angel of wolves we have amongst us didn't make it in time to save you, but I hope you know up in Ulfheim he saved your daughter, and I can guarantee he'll keep an eye on her as often as he can spare it plus from what I hear our pack mate, and his cousin is her teacher so she's in good paws." When she got to the murderer Will executed all she told the pathetic corpse was "I hope the Wolf Mother cast you into hell herself."

Jade found Will just as he was greeting little Sarah's Aunt Luna who had her son Tommy with her. Sarah was on her perch upon Will's shoulders while Frost was next to him for emotional support as he did the explaining of the mornings tragic events little Sarah all the while playing with his ears. When Sarah's aunt started crying Jade was near enough to hear Sarah reassure her aunt "Don't cry Auntie Luna mom's with the Wolf Mother now, and after hearing the angel of hers I'm sitting on speak of her I know my mommy is in loving paws"

The child's words brought the she-wolf up short, and she asked "How are you so certain?"

To which Sarah replied without hesitation, or second thought "Because this is the guardian angel she sent me when I needed him. I know you can't see his wings, but trust me they're there. I think when I'm older I'm gonna become a cop just like him so I can be someone else's guardian angel"

This brought a fresh wave of tears from Will who said to Sarah "Damn it sweet child haven't I cried enough today. May our beloved Mother bless you with saving more lives than I ever have"

As he started crying Jade was near enough to take his paw in hers while Frost on his other side did the same, and he was grateful to the both of them for it as he got on one knee, and leaned forward so Sarah's aunt could take the child in her arms.

As she was handed off to her aunt Sarah simply said "You wouldn't cry so much Angel if you weren't so full of love"

After that they said their goodbyes with Will assuring Sarah that as often as he could spare them he'd keep both his eyes on her to make sure she was safe to which the sweet cub simply said "Don't worry so much about me, you use those eyes to watch over those mammals who need you more. I'll be alright; right mommy Luna?"

Sarah's words brought tears to her aunt's eyes, and she set the girl down so she could embrace the still crying Will as fiercely as she could thanking him from the bottom of her heart for saving her dear niece, and putting the bastard who killed her sister in a fucking hole before telling the children not to use such words until they were older. After the family had left Jade turned Will towards her, and said "Sarah is right. You wouldn't cry so much if you weren't so full of love, and you still think of yourself as a monster?"

"Is this true, Will? You think of yourself as a monster?" Frost asked him turning him around to face her.

"But I am a mon . . ." Will began to respond, but Frost didn't let him finish the word as she slapped him as hard as she could.

"No mammal like you could ever be a monster no matter what things you've done for whatever reasons you did them" Frost told him sternly using all her motherly authority.

Will simply rubbed a paw over his sore muzzle, and did not bother uttering the retort he thought. After Frost left Jade turned Will back again towards her to ask "So you want to spend tonight with me, or do you need some time alone?"

"Actually, now that I'm on paid leave until IA have had their investigation into me, and this mess there is a pack mate of mine who I owe a visit long over due. Though I will probably want to go out with you Sunday, or Monday." Will replied.

"Let me guess, Maria? Well you have my number so don't be afraid to call me, and you tell your pack sister from me that she has every reason to be proud of her older brother, and has a sister in me who would very much like to meet her." Jade told him with a smile.

"You've been talking with Sage" Will deduced.

"She's one of my closest friends here, next to Clawhauser. By the way have you had your daily dose of cheetah?" Jade responded.

"You know? I have not. Let me go remedy that, and I will see you sometime this weekend" Will said to her with a smile before heading towards Benji at his usual post.

When Will reached the cheetah he wasted no time embracing his favored feline, and shamelessly scent rolling into him saying his day was not complete without making up for his lost dose of cheetah, and then he rubbed the other side of his neck into Ben adding that this was for good luck, and because he wouldn't see Ben for a while so he was "Dosing up"

"What do you mean you're not gonna see me for a while? And I'm not gonna see you for a while my favorite wolf, what the fuck?" Ben asked uncharacteristically cursing.

"I'm on paid leave pending the IA investigation into this mess. First time in twenty years this has happened from what the Chief said" Will explained.

"If they get you fired for being the hero you were today I'll quit. I won't want to be a cop anymore" Ben said resolutely.

"Don't go that far, buddy. I doubt they'll have me fired especially with the Chief on my side. Hell I imagine if they even suggested it he'd threaten to resign" Will reassured his friend adding "You should ask the Chief what he told me about fusing my badge to me. I'll see you when I get to come back in to work, if I don't hit you up to go bar hopping this weekend"

After they'd said goodbye, and Will had made his way to the motor pool to his car Ben went to the Chief's office, and asked him "So what did you tell Will about fusing his badge to him?"

The Chief proudly repeated his words to one of his favorite officers, not that he would ever admit to favoring anyone "I told him that though procedure was that I should take his badge that I wouldn't, and that if I had my way I'd get his badge fused to him so that his right to wear it with the pride, and honor he's shown thus far would never be questioned"

At the Chief's words Benji bawled, and bodily embraced his boss without hesitation, or care.

Once Will made it to his Shelby after getting embraced by Joe who congratulated him warmly, and told him "I knew when I first met you that you were a good mammal, and damn if you aren't one of the finest officers in this precinct" he started his beloved beast of a car, and got the music started though not before he'd placed a call to Maria.

"Angel mi hermano" Maria answered after the first ring "are you finally going to come see me?"

"You bet your furry nalgas gatito" Will replied

"Well I'm home, and I'll be waiting" she said before hanging up.

As Will drove out of the motor pool he started his drive listening to "The Armour" by Slain. He made his way to Maria's apartment building feeling upbeat despite the day he'd had as eventful as it had been. Those bao he'd quite forgotten about much to the gratitude of Joe. He grabbed himself one of the adzuki manju he'd moved to his passenger seat enjoying the weight of it hitting his very empty stomach. Then the shuffle setting on his phone played "Monster" by Skillet, and he couldn't help but rub a paw over where Frost had struck him loathe to admit he had needed it, and her words he would surely mention to his mom when he called her to let her know how his first week as a ZPD officer had gone. His sister Lola would as usual get more out of him than anyone else. The track that played next was "Elegiac" by The Human Abstract, and he appreciated the instrumental piece though he still wondered what the hell a human was, probably some creature from some fiction about an alternate world. After that his ears where happy to hearken to the beautiful cello of "Lost" by Zoe Keating his favorite cellist though probably the only cellist he really knew. As it played, and he passed the halfway point to Maria's he looked forward to catching up with the jaguaress he hadn't seen in two years.

By the songs end he was finally there, and had eaten another three manju. After he'd found a place to park he got out, and locked his tranq pistol, and taser in his trunk before retrieving his box of manju from the passenger seat, and locking his prized car. As he entered the apartment building's lobby the proprietor a former security guard named Max ever observant asked "Can I help you officer?"

"Well hey there Max long time no see" Will responded jovially.

"Do I know you officer?" Max asked before Will got close enough, and the steel trap minded lion recognized him "Well if it isn't Will the Grimm soldier. I see you've had a job change. Just like you asked I've kept an eye on Maria not that she's ever been trouble. She really is such a sweet girl. Say how's that vixen you were always with doing?"

"That's a long story, buddy. I hope she's doing well. I haven't seen her in a year." Will answered saying as little as possible on the subject.

"I find that hard to believe. You two were attached at the hip, but I can tell you'd rather not get into it. Hey, I knew the wolf in that zootube video I saw monday was familiar; that was you wasn't it? That was quite the fall you took getting that cub out of that tree" Max said.

"It hurt alot less than the boy's father embracing me when I got back to the station. Turns out the boy's father is one of my colleagues a one Officer Jason Fangmeyer. You know I think you lions give stronger hugs than polar bears" Will replied with a laugh.

"No way you're the wolf my cousin Jason was saying saved little Willie. You know the other day he said he was proud to consider you his pride brother, about floored me too when he said it I mean a wolf that'd earned that kind of honor must've been one hell of a mammal. Now I'm about floored I knew the wolf in question before he did, and find it not one bit surprising you'd be the one to earn that honor." Max responded.

"Well fuck it's a small world ain't it. You know I cried so hard when he told me he considered me his pride brother. Honored does not begin to describe how I feel on that matter" Will said his eyes tearing up slightly.

Just then the two were interrupted by the voice of Maria "I come down here to greet mi Angel hermano when he got here, and what do I find, but he's already here, and my landlord is talking his ear off" the jaguaress said before rushing the tall example of a wolf in a flying leap of an embrace nearly causing Will to drop the box he was holding.

"Well sure as shit she's missed you" Max said with a laugh.

"Damn right I have. Do you know what I'd be if it weren't for this Angel de Los Lobos?" Maria said to Max

"I'm sure I don't want to know the way you say that" Max replied.

"I would be a drug addicted cartel whore, or dead. Just like my mother" Maria said flatly.

"And now I'm even less surprised my cousin would consider him a pride brother" Max responded.

"Okay, catch you later Max" Maria said as she drug Will by the arm towards the stairs up to the apartment he, and Whisper had bought for her from Max those three years ago so she'd never have to worry about rent.

When she'd drug him into her apartment that she hadn't bothered locking Will chided her for leaving it unlocked even if it was just to head downstairs to wait for him. She of course didn't really care she was just too happy to finally see him again, and be able to actually touch him instead of communicating with him via email. When she asked him if he wanted her to make him anything for dinner he just offered her the box in his paw, and it was her turn to chide him because the much appreciated manju were not dinner material.

"Well they are filling though why don't we just raid your fridge, and cook together just like old times" Will suggested.

"No mi hermano I cook for you. I already have what I need, and know just what to fix. You who speak of old times talk. You have a lot of that to do" Maria told him simply as she took the box of manju, and went to her kitchen where she set them on the counter, and started to prepare the meal she had in mind.

"Where do I even begin hermana gatito" Will said as he followed her into her kitchen, and sat at her table.

"You start with why Whisper isn't with you, and you start from the beginning" Maria told him as she pulled out the pots, and pans she required.

"The beginning is with the Montana cartel, and our last mission which was to raid their compound, and take out their leaders" Will said with a sigh

"I remember those putas madres" Maria said with disdain as she put water, and spices in a pot, and browned imitation meat in a pan.

"Well the plan was Whisper, and I would sneak in do our deeds, and sneak out. That much went off like clockwork without a hitch." Will went on.

"Let me guess. Then came the hitch, and then some." Maria interrupted as she put the browned imitation meat in the pot of spices just starting to bubble placing a lid on the pot to let it simmer before setting her microwave timer, and using the pan still on the burner to start frijoles.

"You got that right hermana. So we make it out of there hooking back up with the rest of the guys, and make our way to where the extraction point was supposed to be. But the helo. never came, and wasn't fucking going to either. Sky even broke radio silence to tell us as much. So there we were hidden in the jungle weighing our options which weren't fucking good at all. What we decided was to try, and sneak back into the compound so we could steal one of their choppers, and make our getaway that way. Well we make it back into the place just fine a regular stroll in the park, and we make it maybe a third of the way to the makeshift helipad they'd set up before all hell breaks loose. They must've found the bodies Whisper, and I had stashed as best we could. We held our position while they sent out a team maybe a dozen strong into the jungle. The rest swarmed the place, and we had to cut loose through the bastards no other way around it. Thanks to good old Rambo, and Dagger we had the opening we needed, and we pushed through it like the bosses we were. But we were maybe a third of the way from our target, and down they went. Dagger fucking fragged himself with the c4 he had on him taking out another ten guys while Revolver, Whisper, and I tried to bust through. We had enough cover to rest a bit with Revolver covering us, and Whisper trading off while he reloaded, and I took every battle drug I had, and waited for them to kick in. Then Whisper got peppered to hell, and dropped right in front of me. You know Revolver still has nightmares from how bad I lost it."

"You're sparing me the gory details. Don't" Maria interrupted again as she took the frijoles off the stove, and started the rice.

"Fine, have it your way. I started fucking tearing into the bastards nearest to us since I was out of ammo. Then I let loose a howl full of all my pain, and rage because I thought Whisper was dead. That brought our attackers up short big time. I mean shit got quiet I'd sent such fear into the bastards they pissed themselves, and forgot to shoot so I did what I do worst I stretched out with all the chi I could, and drug the life from every fucking one of those mammals I could. Pretty easy to suck the life out of mammals you've struck dumb with a simple howl. Not one of those bastards was left standing if they were left alive at all. So I scooped up Revolver, and Whisper's body, and ran to the nearest chopper loaded them in the back, and hopped in the pilot's seat to get us the fuck out of there while that dozen from the forest came back. They managed to get close enough to pepper the bird once we were in the air, but like hell were they gonna take us down. Then Revolver yells to me after we're good, and away that Whisper wasn't dead, and he'd managed to stop the bleeding. If I hadn't been occupied flying I'd have fucking shoved my tongue down his throat."

"What a way to kill an ocelot" Maria interrupted yet again as the rice bubbled away, and the pot of imitation meat filled the kitchen with smells Will didn't know he missed until they caressed his nose.

"You keep interrupting. Do you want to hear, or not? So I fly us to the nearest hospital full tilt, and land on the roof real unsubtle like getting the attention of whoever was on call. Security, and nurses come out the roof access surprised as shit with Revolver aiming at the security while I rush Whisper to the medics who rush her to the O.R. with me still covered in blood hot on their heels. Well I'm waiting outside while they do what they do to save my best girl, and Revolver catches up to me after explaining things to the security guys. When the doc comes out of the O.R. the look on his face had me ready to cut off his head with my knife, and when he starts talking Revolver has to explain to me before I kill the guy that Whisper's still kicking, but barely. She'd lost too much blood, and like hell would there be fox blood in that shithole country, but I'm a walking canid blood bag universally accepted thank the Mother, and make it quite clear to the doc I got all the blood she needs. Damn doc was still so scared from when he thought I was gonna take his head I had to plug me into Whisper myself. So I get her refueled, and at knife point order the doc to take more for later only telling him to stop when I know I'm gonna be walking drunk for a minute. Then Revolver, and I hash out what to do next. We figure I'm the real reason the ZIA left us to die since they can't have the death I'm capable of dealing getting found out by anyone, or how they let me deal that kind of death like cards at a casino as needed. I left Revolver to watch over Whisper with a note I wrote for her, and my knife while I took the chopper from the roof to crash it somewhere, and make it look like the three of us died there."

"Dinner is almost ready, we're just waiting on the rice" Maria tells him ignoring the look he gave her.

"Are you even listening? Well now I get to change the scenery. I make it back home under an alias, and all I want to do is have a long talk with my sister, and a longer drink of whatever I have left in my bar back in my den. That first week where it really set in that even though we were alive I couldn't be with the mammal that was my air . . . not gonna lie I howled myself to sleep out in the woods every night that first week before Lola had enough of the story out of me to help me heal, and deal. It's good we don't really have neighbors back home, but bad when you keep your family up half the night from over a mile away. I must've burned through half my drug stash in the first two months easy before I started to cut back. I can't tell you how much I cried when Sophie staged her lone fox intervention. There I was the very mammal that saved her life all those years ago with the very heat of my body trying to drown in drugs. If you can imagine the sweetest vixen to walk this earth ever mad at you enough to beat you so you look black even with white fur, well that was Sophie, and me too after she was done. She couldn't get into my stash vault, but she made sure Lola locked the key in her office safe while she nursed me passed the withdrawal that sucked to say the least, and eventually I healed from just how bad she'd tore into me. Every day after she'd come home from work Lola was both my grief counselor since she was the only one I'd talk to about everything, and physical therapist in more ways than one. By month four back home I was starting to come back into myself, but I was going stir crazy with nothing to really occupy me. By month six Lola had given me enough of a lone wolf sheriff academy that I was fit to become one of her deputies which I did, and she kept me as her direct second in command for no other reason than to watch me like a hawk. Three months into being her deputy she started to loosen the reigns a bit, and I didn't even notice cause I actually enjoyed the work. It took another three months though before I grew too tired of not even a murder case to solve, and about all the good I ever did was stop bar brawls, and bust heads of specieist tourist fucks. Which leads us to now roughly two weeks into my time in this city, and at the very end of my first week as a ZPD officer."

"I didn't know you were so full of wind. Come help me set the table, and you can tell me about your first week while I try to cut a word in edgewise" Maria said as a way to explain dinner was done. After they'd filled their plates in the kitchen, and sat themselves down at the table Will's first words were "You made chile colorado con frijoles y arroz. I think I'm gonna cry, I haven't really had this since the last time you, and I made it with Whisper that lifetime ago."

"Taste it first, then you can cry. I make it for myself sometimes when I miss those days. That was the first year in this life I was really happy, and felt like I had a family." Maria told him taking her first bite of beans, and rice.

Will simply mixed the beans, and rice together before getting a healthy forkful of both, and the chile colorado into his mouth closing his eyes as he savored the flavors on his tongue. After he swallowed without bothering to chew he said "Yep this is me crying again today for the umpteenth time, and all because mi hermana cooked me my favorite dinner then told me how much a pendejo I've been for not visiting her sooner" with tears in his eyes.

"So you decided to transfer from the Ulfhaven Sheriff's department to the ZPD because your desire to do good was too strong. I know you well enough to not need you to explain that much. Now you already know I have a good idea how your monday went, and I've seen what you added to your zootube account on tuesday. So tell me about your wednesday, and your co workers. I know how easy you make some friends" Maria encouraged more positive conversation.

"Nope. I'm telling you about my Sunday first. I showed up to the precinct around nine in the morning intent on introducing myself to the Chief, and going over my whole ZIA issue with him among other things. First officer I met, and first officer anyone usually meets when they enter precinct one, was Benji who has got to be the world's best cheetah. He is almost as friendly as Sophie herself, and he gives the best hugs. I had my talk with the Chief, and he really is a good mammal. He acts tough, and is tough, but he cares about his officers every one of them. Then I met this guy I found out was a one Officer Brushfire, really scared him good first time I spoke to him cause he recognized the CLAWS patch on my shoulder, and was blabbing to Jade that is Officer Caldera about us a little, and I may have given him the idea he should keep what he'd heard of us to himself, or else. Jade happens to be the station quartermaster, and from her I got my uniforms as well as a rather nice date after she got off work that went well to say the least. I still owe John a drink; Officer Wolford saved me from doing some untoward things with Jade after she, well, scratched my back the right way. My back is still healing from my night with her though."

"I take it she's a cat then?" Maria asked.

"In fact she's a jaguaress just like you gatito" Will answered.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that" Maria replied

"You'd like her, and she wants to meet you" Will responded.

"Okay so monday you were working with that fox. Officer Wilde if I remember the newspaper article I read. They paired the first fox on the force with the first bunny Officer Hopps. That turned a few heads." Maria said.

"Yes the handsome fox, and the sexy bunny as I think of them. There is something about Nick, I already kind of see him as a pack brother. Tuesday I got paired with Judy, and that went okay though she kind of didn't like me at first. I think after I mentioned how I eat vegetarian when I can it helped smooth things over." Will explained.

"Okay, on to wednesday, yes?" Maria asked.

"Yep, and boy did it have it's events. I spent the day working with Clawhauser which is Benji's last name. The Chief's idea of hazing new officers is sending them down to the morgue to meet Sage Wormrider. Little did he know she's my pack sister, and yours too. I ended up spending the night with her, and we caught up over some baked salmon she made, and a couple bowls of weed." Will replied.

"Kinda sounds like us right now doesn't it?" Maria said with a grin.

"Yeah, and you both are excellent cooks. Now these past two days have been the more eventful. I'm sure you've heard about the shooting with Officer Delgato thursday?" Will asked.

"I do watch the news" Maria responded.

"Well I was with him that day. We had lunch with Nick, and Judy. You know those two are this close to going out, but neither has made the first move? Well, on to the shooting. Delgato, and I were responding to a domestic disturbance. He busted down the door, and took three rounds to the vest, while I took two, and ripped into the cabron with the gun. I got to meet Delgato's wife, and daughter who is just as adorable as could be when I picked them up to take them to the hospital since I'd promised Delgato I'd do that for him. Turns out his daughter's teacher is my cousin Holly who you already know of. She's also the teacher of the she-wolf cub I rescued today." Will went on.

"Yeah I do know of your cousin. I assume she's another pack sister of mine?" Maria asked.

"Yep, and maybe you should introduce yourself to her. If you want. So where were we?" Will said.

"I get to hear today's news from you first instead of ZNN" Maria joked.

"Well the Chief partnered me with Wolford this morning, and got us started right off the bat on a kidnapping case. A she-wolf, and her daughter were taken by her ex at gunpoint. We checked out the scene at her place, and found her daughter is best friends with Delgato's daughter which made it personal. We found them at this abandoned warehouse. I rushed in while Wolford called for backup. I made it in time to save the cub, but was too late to save her mom. Shot the ex in the back of the head just as he was turning his gun on the little girl, Sarah. My father instincts kicked in, and I was ready to eat my back up officers till Nick calmed me down. When we got back to the station I made my report to the Chief while Officer Frost who's the precinct mom tracked down Sarah's aunt. You know Sarah's taken to calling me angel just like you do, and for much the same reason. She just about broke me down when she said she wanted to become a cop so she could be someone else's guardian angel just like I'd been hers." Will said tears coming back to his eyes he could not stop from falling.

When he started to cry Maria got up, and came around the table to embrace, and console him. After a minute he was able to conclude his story, abbreviated though it was.

"So when I'd made my report to the Chief he told me as per procedure in officer involved shootings which haven't happened in two decades I was on paid leave pending the customary Internal Affairs investigation, had me turn in my pistol which he'd cleared me for use of back on monday. When he got to the part where I was also supposed to turn in my badge he said he wasn't going to do it. Said he'd rather see the thing fused to my chest so no one would doubt my worthiness to wear it" Will finally finished all he had to tell her almost crying again.

"Sounds to me like you've made quite the impression on him" Maria said rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Before this food gets any colder I'd like to finish it" Will said noticing they'd barely gotten through half their meal before adding "It's really good"

As they both finished their dinner they didn't talk much, both of them recovering from just how verbose Will had been. When they were done Will insisted on doing the dishes alone since Maria had cooked, but she heard none of it, and insisted on drying, and putting away what he cleaned. While his paws were in the sinkful of hot water he couldn't resist splashing her a little which earned him a couple swats with the towel in her paws to his backside while they both laughed. After they were done they retired to the couch in the living room where Will reclined lazily with Maria leaning against him bodily while she rested her head on his shoulder. With the television remote in her paw Maria started them off watching ZNN because she wanted to hear the report on the kidnapping, and shooting Will had been involved in.

The report didn't say much Will hadn't already told her, but the Chief had made a statement about how though one of his officers had broken the twenty year streak without such an incident of which he was proud he was no less proud of said officer's judgement in discharging his weapon, and assured the public that not only would he stand behind said officer who would remain unnamed, he was proud to call the officer one of his own saying "Let no one question that he wears his badge with honor, and courage", and went on to quote the officer as proudly saying "If I give my life saving that of a cub I will go to heaven a happy mammal". Reporters had also gotten sound bites from a few of his fellow officers with Officer Fangmeyer saying "Though he is not a lion I am proud to call him pride brother", Officer Frost saying "As I've told this officer in person I hope my sons grow up to be no less fine examples of what a mammal should be", Clawhauser saying "Every day since he first started at the precinct he has given me hugs saying he doesn't start his day right without as he puts it 'his daily dose of friendly cheetah'", Caldera saying in her dress blues "I can think of no mammal more noble, and if ever a mammal deserved to be called an angel walking amongst us he is such a one" before offering him a crisp salute, and somehow someone had managed to ask little Sarah how she felt about the officer who saved her to which she responded "I want to be a police officer when I grow up so I can be someone else's guardian angel as he was mine" with her head held high, and a tear falling down her cheek. This last sound bite carried the day played in tandem with Caldera's statement, and caused mammals all over to clamor for knowledge of just who this officer was.

At the outpouring of support from his superior, and fellow officers, and hearing Sarah's words all over again Will could not stop the outflowing of his tears, and cried into Maria's arms even after she changed the channel having found a Mad Max marathon which they watched after he'd recovered. Eventually Maria brought up how Will had said his back was healing, and asked to see though this was just an excuse to get his shirt off when he obliged her she couldn't help but run her paw over the fading stitches in shock.

"These are healing quite well. I take it Jade was the one who stitched up her own handiwork?" Maria asked him.

"She did though I didn't want her to" Will answered.

"After hearing what she said about you, and seeing these I think you're right I will like her, and would gladly meet her" she told him.

"I'm glad to hear that" he replied.

"So are you going to keep your promise, and let me finally thank you for saving me in the way I've wanted to these past three years?" she asked him evenly.

His only response was to put his paw against her muzzle, and look her in the eyes with a tortured look in his own behind which she thought she saw aquiescence at which she leaned her muzzle towards him and kissed him tenderly at first before her hormones kicked in, and she got more passionate which passion he reciprocated. As her paws explored his bare chest his own lowered along her sides to her waist before he picked her up, and carried her towards her room saying to her "I've wanted to do this since you first tried to thank me in this way, but I try so hard to be better than these desires in me. I'm glad I waited till you were older, but now you are older, and I'm still the weak monster I've always been."

"But you never were a monster, and you've resisted me this long. You couldn't resist me forever. I'm just glad you aren't trying to wait two more years" she told him.

"Don't tempt me" he replied.

When they reached her room he set her down, and lifted her shirt while she raised her arms to assist. When her shirt was off he buried his muzzle in her neck fur inhaling her scent while she took the opportunity to rub her chin across the top of his head instinctively marking him. When his paws reached the waistline of her pants, and he began to undo the button, and zipper there her paws did the same to his uniform trousers, and she rubbed her paw across his growing member encouraging him causing him to breath in deeply before growling deeply more at himself than her as he succumbed to her temptation. They fell onto the bed only in their underwear, and when she kissed him passionately as she got on top of him his paws slid down to her furry rear, and slipped into her panties where he grasped her firmly causing her to rock her hips against him his member throbbing, and twitching.

In the same way he seemed usually rough with Jade he was gentle with Maria, and while she seemed insistent on simply jumping into the act he forced her to be patient as he slowly dipped a paw into the front of her underwear caressing her with smooth gentle motion as she grew wet under his touch. As she rocked against his paw furthering her own stimulation he closed his eyes, and focused on the energy radiating from her tasting it like he tasted the scent of her arousal. When he slipped a padded finger into her she inhaled sharply before moaning viscerally, and he savored the sound before beginning to move the finger in, and out. As she lost herself in the sensations he gave her she leaned down biting into his neck while she raked her claws over his chest causing him to gasp in pleasure thinking _'how could something so wrong feel so natural, and right?'_

As she began to gyrate her hips against his paw he removed it causing her to moan longingly before he flipped their positions, and removed her undergarment. She grinned widely at him with her fangs bared, and pushed his head towards where it was already going where he inhaled deeply of her sex his mind heady with her pheromones. He could not resist it when his fangs bared aching with the sensation of his nature's hunger, but he resisted it forcefully as he slowly licked across her sex savoring the tang he loved no matter the mammal he did this to like the nectar of the gods that it was to him. As he continued to slowly lick across her hot folds both stimulating her, and teasing her she growled at him to put her out of her misery, and when he finally obliged her she gasped, and moaned wildly grasping at the sheets unable to keep her claws from shredding into her mattress.

He started his caressing of her insides with his tongue slowly, and evenly, but she wrapped her legs around his head, and drove him onward. When he increased his pace she writhed against him tightening the grip of her thighs against his head, and he thanked the gods he could breath through his nose though the ache in his fangs worsened making him want to cry; he would not do that to her he swore in his being. He knew he was the first to take her in this way, and would not leave her so satisfied by his capabilities that no one else would ever compare even if they learned his same skills. When she finally came she shredded her bed further, and he was grateful to remove his muzzle from her though he couldn't help howling out from the ache in his fangs cursing his own nature.

As he panted over her his still present arousal mere inches from her he gave her a chance to come down, and rest though she didn't want him to endeavoring futilely to pull him into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He had already come this far with her his resistances shattered like bullet resistant glass struck by rifle rounds. Against her wild machinations the turmoil within him broke, and he slowly entered her inch by inch, and she was too lost in her own pleasure to force him further faster. When he had gone as deep as he dared, and started to withdraw to begin his thrusts she clutched at him wildly her claws shredding into him wherever they reached across his arms, chest, and back, and he welcomed the pain as penance for the pleasure he gave her.

She relaxed her muscles against him allowing more of him in before tightening again causing him to gasp out. As his thrusts continued she went over the edge, and pulled him passed it with her. When they were done she fell deeply asleep from the exertions she was not used to, and he used the opportunity to redress himself in his uniform leaving her apartment, and heading down to his car. Once there he opened the trunk, and got into the hidden built in gun cabinet to retrieve his other M1911. When he returned to her apartment he sat on her couch, and stared long, and hard at the gun in his paws so disgusted with himself for feeling so satisfied with pleasing her. He stayed like that the entire night unable to sleep the pain from the wounds she'd inflicted into him that he savored keeping him from fully gaining the courage to put the barrel against his temple, and pull the trigger.

When she awoke in the morning, and found herself alone in her mangled bed she almost panicked that he'd left her, but she could still smell him in her apartment. As she made her way into her living room where she smelled him strongest she yawned a mumbled good morning before she opened her eyes, and saw him as he finally found the courage to put the barrel against his head. She was horrified at the sight of what he was about to do, and did not make it in time to him before he pulled the trigger, but nothing happened, and she swiftly tore the pistol from his hands ejecting the magazine thankful to the Wolf Mother, and El Angel De Los Gatos both he'd been too out of sorts to take off the safety.

She couldn't bring herself to yell at him, or be angry with him for she understood he'd had this inner turmoil when she first tried to seduce him in thanks for saving her when she was thirteen. Now she was sixteen, and had succeeded though this brought back his turmoil like a knife stuck back into him that she'd so unthinkingly twisted. All she could do was speak to him calmly, and try to reach him, to try to get him to see this from her perspective.

"I'm not sorry we did that. I'm not sorry you were my first. I wanted you to be my first like no other, and now that our promise is fulfilled I can move on" she said evenly.

"Well I am, and I hate myself because I enjoyed that. How could I be so stupid to leave the safety on . . ." his voice came out of him as if he were a rattling husk.

"Because you didn't really want to do that. You didn't really want to end it here. How many times have I heard you say you don't know when your time will come, and that no matter how much the suicidal tendencies in you flare you could never follow through leaving things unfinished?" she asked

"Give me back my pistol" he stated picking up the magazine where it fell.

"Never" she told him flatly

"As your Alpha I order you. Give it to me." he stated unable to muster any authority in his voice.

"As your pack sister I refuse, as if you even call that a command. Do I need to call Lola?" she asked.

"You wouldn't dare" he said coldly.

"Wouldn't I? Look at me" she ordered, and when he obeyed she continued "I love you. Every girl in your pack loves you. And you love us with all the life in you. Just as there isn't a life you wouldn't take to protect us there isn't a life we wouldn't take to protect you. Do you deny our love? Do you deny your own love for us?"

"Never" he answered his voice quavering.

"Then quit your fucking shit. Shower with me, and get yourself dressed. I still have some of the clothes you left here. Take me out as the sister of yours that I am" She demanded.

There they were a naked teenage jaguaress standing with an empty pistol in her paw, and an in uniform wolf a decade her senior sitting on her sofa with a full magazine in his paw; and the wolf obeyed rising, and heading towards the bathroom disrobing as he went. Her words had reminded him that whenever all seemed lost it was love that kept him going. When he naked reached the bathroom door he simply held out his paw that contained the magazine, and gave it to her. She took it, and ordered him to get the shower started. While he did so she stashed the pistol where he would not easily reach it all the while making sure he didn't come, and try to take it back. When she herself entered the bathroom he had a paw in the falling water gauging it's temperature.

Not caring if it was still cold, or too hot she pushed him into it, and followed after. Once they were under the spray that was comfortably hot he closed his eyes, and savored the pain from his wounds as it washed over him as cleansing as the water while she took stock of what she'd done to him.

"You're as shredded as my bed mi hermano" she said to him grabbing the fur soap.

"I deserve, and love every one of them" he said referring to the gashes he was covered in before taking the soap from her to put some in his paw, and began scrubbing her.

"Have you truly snapped out of it?" she asked enjoying his touch.

"For now. You reminded me that whenever all seems lost it is love what keeps me going" he responded not hesitating to scrub every part of her fur he could reach.

"Good. Now let me wash you" she said putting soap in her paws to scrub him not caring that most of what she did got soap in his wounds for at least they'd be cleaned. When the expression on his muzzle showed he savored the pain she did not fail to notice his member twitch.

"Are you really such a masochist?" she asked incredulously.

"Maybe" he answered matter-of-factly "So where do you want to go?"

"The mall of course. You dummy" she answered as if this should've been obvious.

After they'd bathed, and dressed with him wearing an old pair of camouflage trousers, and a black t-shirt while she wore a pair of camouflage trousers that were her size, and the Gojira t-shirt he'd left her as a scent reminder she retrieved his loaded pistol from where she'd stashed it. When she attempted to give it back to him he told her to hang onto it so she did, and carried it with her as they left her apartment which this time she made sure to lock. When they reached his Shelby he unlocked the trunk, and had her put the gun where it went before shutting the trunk, and unlocking the car with the key fob.

When they got to the mall it was only moderately crowded, and she was thankful for that because it was empty enough she wouldn't lose him, and crowded enough he was less likely to try something stupid. She couldn't help her worry for him, and fully expected him to eventually try something though she didn't know what to expect. They eventually made their way to the center of the mall where the food court was after browsing through some of the shops though neither had bought anything yet. When the wall of food smells hit them she saw how ravenously his nose lifted into it, and encouraging him to follow it wherever it led she in turn followed him to whatever he thought smelled best to eat. They made quite the sight the tall wolf with his nose hungrily in the air as hyperactive as a bunny being trailed by the teenage jaguaress not that either cared. Eventually his nose led them to a vendor catering to predators selling brazilian style roasted imitation meats, and though her mouth watered the same as his she could not help her laughter that his mouth couldn't contain his drool though she remembered the last thing they'd eaten was the dinner she made last night, and it was now between ten, and eleven.

After they'd eaten food for which he'd paid as a matter of course they made their way down the end of the mall they hadn't yet walked. When the voices of her best friends from school called out to her she met up with them, and introduced them to Will as Joy, and David who were brother, and sister gray wolves though David was white with striking blue-grey eyes. She introduced the siblings to Will as her wolf brother, and pack alpha, and he greeted them kindly not failing to notice the way Maria, and David looked at each other, or how Joy noticed this as well.

"So this is the brother you tell us so much about, and he looks so familiar where have I seen him before?" Joy said.

"The zootube video Miss Luna, and Miss Holly showed everyone bragging that they knew the wolf who rescued that cub" David answered his sister.

"Oh, yeah. Miss Holly's cousin, and Miss Luna's room mate" Joy said in recognition.

"Say doesn't that mean you, and Miss Holly are pack mates?" David asked Maria.

"Yes it does" Will answered happily while Maria simply looked at him suspiciously due to his tone.

She didn't get to say what she was thinking however because at that moment another voice called out to Will.

"Wolfie baby! Go figure meeting you here, and with Maria no less" Jade had half shouted as she walked up on the small group wearing low cut black jeans, and the Gojira t-shirt she'd nicked from Will unbeknownst to him.

"Hey! That's my shirt dorobo-neko" Will exclaimed, but when she got close enough his expression changed which confused her, and horrified Maria.

When she was mere feet from him he closed the distance between them, and dropped to his knees saying to her "Kill me"

Jade took one look at him, and one look at the way Maria was standing her legs slightly apart, and she put two, and two together saying as she lifted a paw to strike him "Is this what Sage meant when she said you were a taboo breaker?"

But her blow never fell as Maria was already on him slashing his muzzle, and pummeling him yelling "Not again you son of a bitch. We went over this. You're not doing this again!"

While Maria tried to beat some sense into Will, her friends were stunned by her actions. They had never seen her angry, and the normally straight edge to outside eyes jaguaress would never be expected to even curse like she was at the wolf she called brother. Jade was likewise stunned, but after she saw Maria land a clawed swipe that put slashes over the left side of his head luckily not deep enough to take his eye with it while the claws of her other paw dug into his throat, her training as an officer took over, and she grabbed the slightly smaller cat who could've passed for her little sister under her arms, and pulled her off of Will who recovered wordlessly. At this point the small group had gathered quite the crowd, and a few bystanders were recording the scene with their phones.

Feeling herself pulled off the wolf she intended to beat back into his normal herself, the anger she had failed to feel this morning flooding her with a vengeance, she roared at Will ferally before growling her yell at the cat who had removed her from him "You don't understand. If he hadn't forgotten to take off the safety he wouldn't be here right now. He fucking pulled the trigger right as I walked into my living room this morning."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked the younger cat she refused to release.

"Even with Whisper he had suicidal tendencies. It's why he doesn't drink heavily like he used to, and why Whisper was always the keeper of the drugs he could O.D. on if he wanted to. She was his biggest reason to never even consider it even when he was so covered in blood surely the Wolf Mother looked upon him with disappointment. Without her . . . If he's going to be like this despite our efforts then we need Lola, and maybe even Sophie" Maria answered her anger breaking into sadness that she hadn't been able to bring her brother to his senses.

"If I set you down will you attack him again?" Jade demanded answer to

"No. Maybe you can reach him where I haven't." Maria answered with only half a glimmer of hope.

After she set Maria down Jade wasted no time striding over to Will, and grabbing him under the shirt collar drug him up to her eye level.

"I asked you a question wolfie baby. Is the way I see your sister move the reason Sage called you taboo breaker?" Jade interrogated him

"No. He did not. He's not the wolf I want pushing my tail" Maria answered stealing a glance at David that did not go unnoticed by him, or his sister who were still speechless spectators to the scene before them.

"I didn't ask you hermana. I asked this pendejo" Jade responded while Will's only response was to take her free paw in his own, and putting pressure on it forced her claws to come out which he presently licked causing Jade to recoil in horror nearly dropping her grasp on him.

"Why would I spend a night with her that way when I could spend a night with you?" Will answered with a question his voice a mask before continuing "Besides I know how well you can handle me, and she is too young. I am an officer of the law just like you."

"Then my next question Will is why now after the week full of lives you've protected, and saved would you try, and end your valuable life?" Jade asked her worry, and concern dripping from her voice like Will's drool at the food he'd found.

"We wolves do not take losing our mates well, but life goes on, and we do recover, but to willingly abandon your mate? even to keep her safe? I'm never going to see her again, and if my continued life is a threat to hers . . . I don't want to live anymore." Will lied with a different truth, the answer to why he tried drowning in drugs back home before Sophie reached him.

"Did Sarah's words mean nothing to you?" Jade spoke the words that reached him, and broke him. Will only broke down in tears in response.

When Will had mentioned being a cop the bystanders had begun recognizing him from that zootube video on monday, and they easily recognized Jade from the news yesterday. When Jade mentioned Sarah to him the bystanders began to mutter to themselves was this the officer who saved the cub? No one had named the mammal in question, or his species for that matter; all anyone knew was that it had been a male police officer, and not a female one from the statements made about him. The way however, Jade asked that question, and the way Will responded lended credence to the suspicion he was yesterday's hero which made the scene before them all the more intriguing.

After he regained himself Will rose to his feet, and wiping the tears from his eyes said to Jade "You're right. If the Wolf Mother meant for me to come home she'd come for me herself. If I ended it now I'd just be letting down that little angel, and all the other mammals I have yet to save, or die trying" which earned him a back handed smack to the shoulder from Maria who commented "You always try to die saving someone, and the Wolf Mother keeps her wings around you preventing you from succeeding. That cub in the tree monday was just a walk on the beach for you."

While the smaller group managed to return from their little bubble the crowd around them began peppering them with questions causing Will to react defensively to gather the mammals behind him, and put himself between them, and the largest section of the crowd around them. His defensive posture was not lost on many of the mammals around them, and many began to disperse not wanting to cross such a large wolf, and a cop no less being pushed into a "Protect the Pack" mode. Especially the ones that were behind the small group so the clearly threatened wolf would not react against them. Eventually Will realized the mammals gathered were not a real threat, and were simply curious since it's not every day you see the kind of scene they'd witnessed especially with off-duty cops involved, and no one arrested. When mall security started to approach them Jade, and Will simply waved them off with their badges.

"You all heard what Officer Caldera asked me, and want to know if I'm the mammal who saved little Sarah. I'm sure most of you are also at quite the loss at what happened between me, and my pack sister" Will addressed them with a laugh "The reason the mammal who saved that sweet little cub has not been named, nor his species even mentioned is because the Chief values his officers privacy that the media will never respect. I'm not the mammal in question, I'm just the wolf who wrapped his arms around her, and told her things were going to be okay even if right now they were like hell. As far as what you all witnessed between me, and my little sister here all I can say is that without my mate I have a hard time continuing to draw breath, and it takes every single mammal in my life both old, and new" Will paused to grasp Maria's paw in one of his, and Jade's in the other before finishing his statement "to remind me of all I have to live for"

After the crowd around them seemed satisfied by Will's words, and began to disperse Will suggested they all get some frozen yogurt, or something likewise cold, soft, and sweet.

"Fresh snow, and powdered sugar in a cup, and you'd be satisfied, eh hermano?" Maria joked as she led the way to the mall's resident frozen yogurt shop, towing her friends in each of her paws.

"That would leave something to be desired" Will responded seriously.

"How are you not mad at her for fucking up your face? If my sister did that to me I wouldn't even be able to speak to her for I don't know how long" David asked Will

"Because I deserved it, and she had my best interests at heart" Will answered with a smile.

"Also I'm pretty sure he's something of a masochist" Jade added with a laugh at how Joy, and David both turned to look at her, and Will who were paw in paw.

"Not gonna lie nothing makes me feel more alive than being covered in scratches, bites, and bruises at least after sex anyway" Will said with a laugh as they entered the shop earning himself quite the incredulous looks from the younger wolves.

After they'd gotten their frozen soft serve treats, and sat at a table with Will savoring green tea frozen yogurt with little mochi bits, and Jade enjoying a peach frozen yogurt on one side of the table while Joy sat across from Will with her yogurt buried under strawberries, her brother David sat across from Jade enjoying a peanut butter yogurt concoction, and Maria was slowly eating the same thing David had gotten while sitting in between her friends.

"From the way you looked ready to slash his face yourself Officer Caldera when you thought he'd slept with Maria, and how you two were holding paws I got to ask if you two are going out?" Joy asked which brought Will up short, and Jade to pause mid bite of peachy goodness.

"I'm off duty please call me Jade, and though we are definitely really good friends no we're not going out. Like he said he hasn't taken life without his mate well" Jade answered about to go on.

"He's barely the Angel hermano I know anymore" Maria interrupted.

"You know Interrupcion should be your middle name, hermana gatito" Will laughed

"As I was going to say. I'm still not entirely convinced you two didn't sleep together since I know full well how he can leave a girl walking like that." Jade finished her thought causing Will to facepaw, and Maria to look like she wanted to run away.

"Like I said I didn't sleep with him. He's mi hermano." Maria said looking as if she were hiding something.

"If you two didn't do it then you must have quite the toy at home Maria; and you did say he wasn't the wolf you wanted pushing your tail" Joy added in.

"Which means there is a wolf you want giving you the business. Who. Is. He?" Will said taking his paws from his muzzle to look directly at David his nose bringing him the scents that told him what he wanted to know.

"Joy I cannot believe you" Maria said embarrassed before admonishing Will "No, hermano. I won't tell you. You'll just scare him off."

"Aha! So you do have one! I was right." Joy said triumphantly.

"Maybe I'd just tell him I see something of myself in him, and that if he breaks your heart like I've broken hearts I'll send him to the Wolf Mother for a scolding. And I didn't buy it for you, so who do you know would get you something like that? or did you just pick up a few tricks from Whisper?" Will told Maria

"Wait. You'd buy your little sister something like that?" Jade asked Will smacking him on the shoulder.

"Now you know part of why Sage called me taboo breaker" Will answered with a smile earning himself more abuse he ate up.

"So how did you get it? I want one." Joy asked Maria.

"I'll buy you one, there's a shop under the mall" Will answered before Maria could respond.

"You will not!" Jade, and Maria exclaimed adamantly at the same time which turned a few heads before Jade added threateningly "You do it, and I'll tell the Chief."

"You wouldn't dare! Besides I was in the ZIA you think I couldn't do it without you noticing?" Will responded.

"And this is why I interrupt people. Whisper bought it for me since there's no way I could use the mold of Will that I found in her stash when I found her stash. Joy I can just give you one, I have like three." Maria finally managed to get out bringing silence to the table.

"You've seen Whisper? When? I thought you didn't know about me, and her being split?" Will asked first.

"That's gotta be so weird having a mold of your brother; no way would I want one of mine, and thank you Maria I'll put it to good use" Joy said to her.

"I so don't want to be part of this conversation, and I can't scrub my brain through my ears" David whimpered embarrassed.

"Didn't realize I'd be jealous of a mammal I've never met of her hold over a mammal that isn't even mine" Jade thought aloud not realizing herself.

"Jeez, one at a time guys" Maria said before she began to answer each of them. "Hermano, I haven't seen her. She mailed one to me when I emailed her about her stash which I found at the beginning of the year. You email me more than she does, and say more too. All I know is the last place she was, was in Germany. I'll admit it's weird to me too Joy, but only because I expected a wolf taller than any other to be equally bigger than any other; I guess Whisper's lucky he's only average. If you require consolation David I'll hold you, you can trust me. And Jade any mammal would be jealous of what he, and Whisper have between them, and the power she has over him . . . I'm one of the few living mammals to have seen what he can do when Whisper gives him the signal that he's free to use all his force. It's how he saved me, and I'd be scared of him if I didn't know he only does what he does to protect others" Maria finished before she whispered something to David so Will wouldn't hear causing the wolf to blush visibly beneath his white fur.

"You go get him, hermana" Will encouraged Maria who at that placed a paw on David's thigh causing him to yelp much to Will's laughter.

"We both know you like her, brother don't be a chicken. Besides if it looks like he really will eat you I'll offer him me instead. I'm sure he'll find me much tastier" Joy said with a giggle winking at Will.

"I hope you're just saying that to give your brother confidence. Will here is an officer of the law, and so am I." Jade said noting the expressionless look on Will's muzzle.

When Joy's only response was to stick her tongue out at Jade ignoring her brother's horrified look at her Will spoke "The last thing you want kid is me sinking my fangs in you. You can ask Jade, I can do things few other mammals can like no other mammal can. If I took you you'd spend the rest of your life never really satisfied by any other mammal."

Seeing the look of pain on his muzzle Maria immediately got up, and came around the table to wrap her arms around him saying "Hermano, no. We've gone over this twice today. I am going to call Lola if you don't choose your next words carefully"

As her arms were around him he looked at Maria, and told her "We don't have to go over this again; it's not what you think. I need to call Sage, and Summer. Jade I hope we make it to my car, and it's crowded enough out there."

When his eyes fell on the wolves in front of him as Maria let him go they were paralyzed in fear by the feral look in eyes they'd been taught meant a canid had gone savage. Jade reached for a tranq pistol that wasn't there when Will finished turning towards her to say "I haven't been like this since I . . . was in a field of battle. We need to make it to my car, and you may need what's in my trunk"

"Angel Mi Hermano, remember Sarah" Maria said from behind him as he gave his car keys to Jade, and pulled out his phone.

"Where? Who Dares Threaten A Daughter Of Mine?" Will responded to her words standing in a blur of motion and reaching for first his hip, and then his back for swords that weren't there "Without my swords I will show them how dangerous I am"

"Angel She is Safe. No one threatens her" Maria said to him reassuringly "you saved her already"

"Thank you for your words gatito, but I am still like this" Will managed calmly unnerving the three mammals who watched the look Maria had locking Will's eyes with her own.

"That got your attention didn't it? You are still listening to me aren't you?" Maria asked him.

"I am" Will answered.

"Who do you belong to Angel? What are you, and Who do I belong to Angel?" Maria asked Will flatly

"I Belong to the Mother of Wolves, and I am her Sword, and her Shield. You, and your sister behind me belong to El Angel De Los Gatos" Will answered pointedly as if this were well known fact.

"What keeps you going Angel when all seems lost?" Mari asked urging him on.

"The Love of My Family, and That In Me" Will admitted unhesitatingly.

"Are You Lost Angel?" Maria asked finally

"No. I'm with Family, and Children."

"Then by my rights as your Niece I command you to keep your promise to me. Will you break your word." She commanded him like a subject with tears in her eyes.

"Never gatito" Will answered her.

"As your Niece, and lover I ask you do you trust me?" Jade asked him likewise tears fell from her eyes as she witnessed his wings.

He turned towards her, and answered as if her words hurt him "I trust you as a pack sister. You do not need to call me alpha."

"May I call you Brother?" she asked him.

"Of course you may" he answered her.

"If only you two knew the words, or saw his wings" Maria told her friends utterly surprised, and thankful to the Mother for Joy's response.

"Angel of the Mother, my brother, and I are Children. Do you pose a threat to us?" Joy said not knowing herself how the words came to her before she bared her throat to Will.

"Don't you dare bow to me child" Will said as she did just that, and he kowtowed lower in response saying with tears in his eyes "You do not bow to me. It is I who bow to you."

Will only rose after she had straightened herself. Maria led the way out dragging Will by his paw after the group had finished their frozen treats. As they crossed the threshold Will operated his phone trusting Maria to not lead him into a column. Initiating the call he needed to make he put his phone to his ear, and turned his gaze to where Maria was leading him after he checked that Jade, Joy, and David flanked him.

"Sage it's me. I need you to bring me to the desert for a cleansing. I'm at the Savannah Central Mall how soon can you get here?" Will said to Sage when she answered on the first ring.

"When I get there how will I find you?" Sage asked him understanding the meaning he hid in his words.

"Call me, and if I don't answer call Jade I'm with her, Maria, and Maria's pack mates. I'll make it until you get here." Will told her comfortably his voice surprisingly normal as his eyes retained their savage set.

Maria led them to a clothing shop that interested her. When Maria left to try on clothes Will had willingly helped her pick with Joy who had picked out her own selection of clothes one of the girls working in the shop a leopardess couldn't help but speak to Will while he waited with Jade, and David.

"I'm sorry, sir I couldn't help but see how that kid was hanging on you. You're not dating her are you?" the leopardess asked Will looking ready to call the cops.

"I promised my little sister a date, and I am a brother of his word. If I'm dating anyone it's the fine officer right here." Will answered with a laugh as he slid an arm around Jade who just pulled out her badge, and slipped it onto her hip. It was then that the leopardess saw the savage look in his eyes, and turned to Jade looking at her as if to ask 'Do I need to call help?'

"He's an officer just like me, and yes his eyes look quite scary don't they? but is he walking around like he's some primitive on the hunt?" Jade asked her reassuringly.

"No officer he's talking, and on both feet. Can I help you pick out anything?" the leopardess answered.

"No, but I'm sure those girls would love your advice." Jade told her, and she left towards the dressing rooms.

Will meanwhile walked over to where David was sitting, and sniffed the lad. When this caused the boy to react nervously in fear Will asked him "Do you look at me fearfully because I am brother to the girl you like, or because of the look in my eyes?"

"Both, Sir." David answered afraid to lie.

"I have your scent now child. You can call me Will. Do you know what your name means?" Will asked conversationally.

"No I don't, Will" David answered.

"As Sarah means princess your name means beloved, and indeed you are beloved by the Mother. As her child you have no need to fear me even as my eyes are like this. As Maria's brother I tell you that I indeed see something of myself in you, and if you break her heart like I've broken hearts I will take you to the Wolf Mother myself for a good scolding from her then bring you back home in one piece for your parents to chew into." Will said to David offering the teenager his paw.

"If I break her heart I will deserve it, and take it gladly" David said to Will taking the outstretched paw nervously, but firmly.

When the girls came back to show off their first set of outfits both males profusely stated the girls looked good in what they'd chosen.

"You look stunning Maria" David said to her his eyes savoring her figure.

"Gods above. You make me wish I was your age again." Will said to Joy earning himself a shocked look from the leopardess, and a backpawed smack from Jade.

"Oops. Did I say that out loud, babe?" Will asked Jade when she smacked him.

"Yes, wolfie baby you did" Jade responded unhappily acting the wounded girlfriend.

"I'm sorry. How bout you pick out something, and floor me? My treat" Will said trying to win back her good graces.

"Not here, I'll lead us to where I want to go next. It's a store I know you'll like." Jade said with an easy smile.

Maria, Joy, and the leopardess went back towards the dressing rooms before coming out of their conclave with the girls each ready to make their purchases which Will promptly paid for much to the gratitude of the girls, and shock of Jade.

"You just dropped hundreds like tens" Jade said incredulously as she lead them to a glass shop the kids shocked to enter the quasi-taboo store.

"I have good investments, and made good money. Walking around with a grand in petty cash is no problem." Will told her nonchalantly as his phone rang with the song "Ride the Lightning" by Metallica.

"You're here Sage my desert wind? I'm in this really chill head shop they're playing some killer surf rock in. I'm picking up a new piece for us to christen, and joining LEAP when I'm back on duty" Will said as he answered mid ring.

"Yes I'll stay put, I'm gonna tell this yak behind the counter to blast the system police orders." Will answered a question of Sage's while giving the yak behind the counter a look to say 'you heard me buddy, get to it'.

"I'm serious dude turn up the jams" Will told the Yak an old dude named Tommy pulling out his badge after hanging up with Sage.

"This stuff is for tobacco use only officer" Tommy said to him scared to move.

"And I want to buy it for that purpose not that the sticker that says so is gonna stay long. Now please turn up the jams I dig 'em" Will said to him finally getting him to do so.

Will was rocking out to the music like an idiot with Joy shamelessly joining him much to the horror of Maria, and David who were holding hands not that either of the two seemed to notice. They, and Jade were first to notice the coyote enter the store with a bluetooth earpiece in one ear, and aviators on her muzzle. She was wearing just a tactical vest over a sports bra, and olive drab fatigue trousers. She wasted no time with the tranq pistol in her paws, and promptly shot Will.

"Ow. Thank you for the counter high" Will said pulling out the dart turning to Sage.

"When we leave here he's coming home with me alright Jade? I'm the only one who hasn't recently known his fangs. I'm too much like a bunny" Sage said to Jade ignoring him.

"That's fine with me. Oh, and he gave me his keys." Jade answered her.

"You will need them. Maria has he kept his promise to you?" Sage asked shifting her attention to her.

"He has, and he is." Maria answered.

"Do you release him of it?" Sage asked seriously.

"Not yet" Maria answered

"Hey where to next?" Will asked Maria the feral look in his eyes visibly fading.

"I was thinking the record shop" Maria answered happily.

"Totally groovy" Will said taking the pistol from Sage casually, and releasing the mag to retrieve two of the remaining dart rounds in it. One he promptly stuck in his thigh, and the other he gave to Tommy telling the guy only to use it in self defense, not to get high. When they left the glass shop Sage carrying Will's purchase as he exuberantly lead the way to the record store with Maria in paw. After they'd gotten inside Will simply stood back, and waited to see who went where out of general curiosity for what others listened to. He wasn't allowed to as Maria pulled him towards the section she always browsed first, the metal section which in this place was pretty well stocked with a wide variety of everything. Even Sage managed to get a few CD's into the small stack Will piled in Jade's paws while Jade told him which ones she wanted for herself. David pulled double duty in service to his sister, and Maria who kindly carried the CD's he'd wanted when they'd reached the section of rock, and roll he usually frequented. Will had seemed to have a nose for the metal, but showed keen interest when he noted Joy go for more symphonic bands while David went for traditional, and power metal.

When Will saw the bands David was getting when he was paying for everything at his own insistence his tail wagged happily prompting Sage to grab it.

"Keep this thing under control. You're going to scare somebody with it" She said playfully.

Will simply laughed as he picked up their bags to carry himself before leading the way out of the shop, and out a nearby entrance intent on reaching the smoking section. When he got there he wasted no time lighting a cigarette, and was joined by Jade, and Sage. David, and Joy stood clear of the smoke while Maria tried to bum a smoke from Will, and Sage.

"In another two years sister I'll give you one no problem, but until then nada." Sage told her flatly.

"Here, you go. You've had a rough day" Will said giving her one causing Sage to roll her eyes while Jade was shocked temporarily speechless.

"You had better have had a good reason for doing that in front of me" Jade said angrily to Will when she found her voice.

"She managed to talk me down this morning when she entered her living room just as I'd worked up the courage to put my back up M1911 to my temple. I just barely noticed her as I finally managed to pull the trigger, but nothing happened, and before I knew it she had it out of my paw, and the magazine out of it." Will answered her calmly.

"What the Fuck is Wrong with You?" Jade said unable to hold back her flood of tears so hurt was she to hear him so blithely admit that.

"When I get you home you're calling Lola, but not before I deal with you first" was all Sage said, stating facts.

"You're Fucking shitting me" Joy said surprising her brother, and Maria when she rushed Will, and slapped his muzzle with all her force not nearly enough to cause him to stumble, yet he crumpled to the floor as if touched by lightning.

"Do you know how fucked up I'd be if my brother did that? And you almost did that to Maria mi hermana. And you have how many sisters?" Joy continued to the surprise of everyone, but Sage.

"You deserve this" Sage laughed at him "Do you deny it?"

"No, I deserved it alright, but fuck that's never happened . . . I'd swear the Mother touched me . . ." Will said as he got up enough to kneel before Joy, and say "child, I have let you down, and my pack. Thank you for that." with tears falling from his eyes.

"Joy what was that? You were glowing" David said to his sister joining them.

"She is special David, and so are you. It is not without reason why my brother Angel sees something of himself in you." Maria answered him taking his paw in hers.

"The Mother has blessed you both greatly, and I would not know why only able to say you are truly Children of Hers" Will said as he rose only to formally bow to both of them.

After the smokers were done with Will smoking two in the time it took the others to finish one as the sun was beginning to set Joy called her parents to come pick up herself, her brother, and her sister Maria. When they arrived shortly thereafter having been already nearby doing their own errands they were shocked at the sight of their children, and Maria surrounded by the officers, and the SWAT ready looking Sage. Their expressions relaxed when they recognized Caldera from the news, and they both got out of their car to meet her when they'd parked it as the whole group approached the car to see the kids off.

"You're that jaguaress from the news" Joy, and David's father said to Jade shaking her paw.

"If only you could tell us who that officer you were talking about was. I'd surely like to meet such a mammal." their mother said.

"Actually that would be me, but please keep it to yourselves. I'm only telling you because I like your kids; David has a bit of me in him, and Joy is touched by the Mother. Also Maria is my little hermana gatito." Will said to them raising a paw in half wave.

"Yes. Mom, Dad I'd like to introduce you to my brother Will who I now have new stories to tell about" Maria said to them proudly the paw she held with David's swinging back, and forth slightly.

After they got over their initial shock at his easy admission they both eagerly shook his paw, and promised they'd keep his secret. When they'd all gotten in the car, and on the road his parents didn't fail to notice how Maria sat between David, and his sister to cling to him.

"I'm glad you found some courage my son, but if you hurt that sweet girl I'll make you wish it was the Mother tearing into you" his mother turned in the front passenger seat to tell him.

"I haven't even asked her, yet. Thanks for making me feel like shit mom" he replied to her dejectedly.

"Don't talk to your mother that way, and mom my brother told him he'd take him to her himself" Maria laughed at him.

"How do you know that?" David asked.

"He told us all what he was going to tell you. I wonder what you told him. It must've been good because you're still alive." Maria answered.

"I like this William Grimm even more. I can see why that little cub would call him an angel." his mom said warmly.

"So what did you tell him, son?" his father asked the pertinent question to further embarrass his son, but to his pride his son answered him assertively.

"That I'd deserve it, and go willingly" David said proudly.

After they'd watched the family drive away Jade turned to Sage to inquire as to the next plan of action.

"So how are we getting him back to your place?" Jade asked her.

"I'm already on it" Will answered heading for his car where they found Sage's motorcycle parked alongside.

"But I have your keys" Jade said to him when they reached it.

"And you should open the door we're driving it" Will told her evenly.

"You're not fit to drive after being tranqed twice" Jade said to him with a death grip on his keys.

"Relax. I didn't say I'd be driving alone" Will reassured her taking the keys despite her grip only to press the unlock button on the key fob before he opened the driver's door, and got in the seat. After he'd pulled her in on top of him he told her to put the key in the ignition, and start her up which she did.

"We'll meet you at your place, lead the way" Will said to Sage after he'd shut his door, and rolled the window down.

"Affirmative" Sage replied.

"Okay Jade here's how were going to do this. I'm gonna handle the pedals while you help me steer. I'm wide awake, and you'll help keep me that way" Will instructed her before shifting into reverse. After he'd backed out of the parking stall he followed Sage to her place.

"This is how I'm going to keep you up, taking blood from your brain?" Jade asked him when she felt her rise in her position on his lap.

"That's why you're helping me steer" Will answered her the only response she made was an adorable mew when he twitched.

When they'd parked near Sage's place Will could not help, but instinctively groom Jade's neck, and head that he could reach. She lost herself in his action until he started nibbling on one of her ears after muttering "Neko-mimi', and was grateful when Sage rescued her by opening the driver's door.

"Save yourself for the cool down" Sage said to Jade as she pulled her out of the car "You're spending the night sister"

When they got in her apartment Sage told Jade to make herself at home per usual while she wasted no time leading Will to her room where she turned on her stereo as loud as she needed to. Before she started the first track she told Jade to wait for when she released him. It wasn't long before Jade was glad for the music drowning out the two, but she could still hear the odd growl from under it, and her heart was truly struck by the pained restrained howl she heard knowing it was him before she heard Sage growling shout "Yes!". It wasn't long thereafter when the music stopped, and Will opened the door to join her in the living room where he promptly lit a cigarette.

"Give me a moment to calm down before you say anything, please. Sage is still breathing, just asleep. I know you heard that howl of mine, forget it it's not from anything you could imagine, and wasn't out of pain" Will said to her already halfway through his first cigarette of the three he intended to smoke.

"You were that quick with her I don't believe it" Jade said to him.

"You know what I am?" he asked her.

"Yes I do Fangs" she replied.

At this he put out his second cigarette barely halfway gone, and pulled her off the couch where she sat into a kiss that shocked her. As his mouth was on hers, and his tongue filled her mouth she could not scream in her primal fear when she felt the chi he was taking leave her only clutch at him her claws sinking into his back. He fear faded as he went on, and she realized she wasn't dying. When he released her she felt slightly euphoric.

"Now you know them for true. Do you still accept me?" he asked her returning to his cigarette fully expecting to hate him, and leave in a fury.

"I've spoken with Sage. You've only ever done what you've done to protect others. How could I ever not accept you?" she asked him in response adding "rough edges, and all"

"That earns you a good fuck koneko-chan, and you can keep my shirt dorobo-neko, but you are taking it off" Will responded seductively.

While she obliged him he wasted no time seeing to her pants which he deftly removed before pushing her back onto the couch, and proceeded to completely disrobe her. He dove his muzzle into her, and despite her protests that he simply fuck her he made her come twice this way before he obliged her.

* * *

 _While she avidly watched what happened in the mall that day after crying at his actions yesterday she found herself loosing much of her jealousy for Jade. The feeling was replaced with thankfulness, and she found herself liking the cat. When she saw Maria attack him it only confirmed her suspicions that had been aroused when she saw the footage of him retrieving his pistol, and then later how he had Maria put it back in the trunk of his Shelby. She didn't get clear visual, but she got good audio of what happened in the yogurt shop, and was proud of Maria for handling the situation giving Sage the time she needed. Once she'd heard the story out of him from an outside camera mic. she knew what she had to do. What she should have done before he had._

 _When Joy, and David's parents opened their front door they were more than confused by the tallest vixen they'd ever seen. When she asked to see Maria her voice carried into the house, and Maria herself was summoned as if in a flash. The confused older wolves thought that Maria was going to crush the vixen she leapt onto, but were surprised when the vixen stood her ground even with the full weight of the teenage cat against her. Maria introduced the vixen as her older sister adding that now she got to introduce them to her full family, and called for Joy, and David to come say hello._

 _So many words the vixen had for the three youngers she nearly could not contain herself as she was welcomed inside having seen, and clearly heard what had happened. She kindly asked to speak to the three of them in the back yard to which the parents assented as they went to finish making dinner. When they were outside she hugged Maria leaping around the jaguaress' shoulders._

 _"I should have done this much sooner. I am so sorry" she said to Maria._

 _"I am just happy to see you now" she was told as she was set down. Once she was on her feet she turned to address Maria's friends for a more proper introduction._

 _"You guys can call me Whisper, I'm glad to finally meet you two. I can't tell you how grateful I am for the family you are, and have been since her older brother, and I have been gone. I can see the same bits of him in you that he does David, and Joy you wonder, you. I swear you are a Voice of the Mother. Not even I could have struck him as you did, and I have his heart."_

 _"You guys are making me nervous the way you keep going on about me being special. I'm not special." David said to her unable to hide his feelings._

 _"Listen to 'Humble, and Kind' and you'll understand Beloved" the vixen told him._

 _"What do you mean 'a voice of the mother'?" Joy asked her._

 _"It means child that through you Our Mother will speak if she so chooses, and today she had occasion to speak" the vixen answered before musing to herself "You know it wouldn't surprise me much if your brother had the same gift, but the Father is out here, and can speak for himself so he'd never use him."_

 _"The who?" David asked._

 _"El Angeles de Los Lobos are called an Alpha Pair are they not? Everyone speaks of the Mother because right now She's the only one home. The Wolf Father, and Her trade places walking amongst us for their reasons" Maria answered clutching an amulet around her neck that the vixen now noticed._

 _"And where did you get what you hold in your paw? I haven't seen that in a year if it is what I think it is" the vixen asked her._

 _"He gave it to me this morning. He said it was a powerful talisman." Maria answered._

 _"Do you know what it means that he has left his most powerful artifacts with us?" the vixen asked drawing the massive knife at her hip causing everyone's eyes to widen though Maria's did so in understanding._

 _"I do now. I hope we never have to use them." Maria answered solemnly as the vixen sheathed the knife._

 _"What is this necklace your brother gave you, and why do I get the sense your brother, and sister have some fucked up history." Joy asked._

 _"Mother quit whispering in your voice's ear. I'm still processing what you told me the other morning." the vixen answered while Maria simply showed her friend the ankh in her paw._

 _"Dear little sister I remember you saying you found my stash. Is the vial I asked you not to touch still in there?" the vixen asked Maria._

 _"That clear stuff you said was poison to wolves? How could I? And why do you have it?" Maria asked back._

 _"It's not really a poison I just didn't want you using it if I ever needed it. A single hundred millilitre dose would make your boyfriend unable to tell you no. I need it is it still where I left it?" the vixen answered her._

 _"It is. Are you going to take the mold with you too?" Maria asked._

 _"No, because soon enough I won't need it. You can leave it gathering dust" the vixen told her with her eyes full of purpose._

 _After they came inside the vixen accepted their invitation to join them for dinner though she didn't eat anything telling them she'd heard things from Maria about her brother whom they'd met, and was too emotional to eat. Though this worried Joy, and David's mother Joy reassured her mom that the vixen would be fine, and that the wolf would forgive her with a glow in her fur no one failed to notice. The vixen only responded that she was still going to go forward with her plan._

 _When she'd made to leave Maria had insisted she stay the night since it had been years since she'd last seen her. Joy, and David's mother insisted the vixen feel welcome to stay, and her husband wisely agreed. When the vixen relented Maria was overjoyed. After everyone had gone to sleep it didn't take Maria long to sneak off to David's room while the vixen was wrapped around Joy. When the kids' father went to wake up his son he was pleasantly surprised to find Maria with him, and they still had their clothes on. Their mother meanwhile went to wake up her daughter, and yelped in shock at the sight of her daughter, and the vixen. When her husband followed by Maria, and David managed to get sight of the scene Maria broke the silence with her laughter that finally roused the vixen from slumber. With a yawn she rose from where she'd lain naked curled on the chest of the likewise nude Joy who simply said "Whoever said bunnies are emotional clearly knows nothing of foxes"_

 _After she'd left, and made it to Maria's apartment she slipped past Max, and once inside the apartment she retrieved the vial she sought before she noticed Maria's bed. Vial in her paw, and phone in the other she called to have a new bed brought in, and the old one removed by mammals who knew better than to ask questions, and be thankful they didn't have to clean up blood._


	6. Veteran of the Psychic Wars

**Brief Author's Note - I am so glad to finally get this chapter out. I finally get to have the scene idea that started this story in print. Everything I've written so far was leading up to this chapter's events. This story is really starting to take on a life of it's own as I get it out of me. To give you an example, this chapter's events were gonna be chapter 3, so yeah I've got more to write, and it'll probably come out even longer than I intend - hope you don't mind the verbosity. Also please give at least the chapter title songs a listen to if you don't listen to any of the songs I mention otherwise like I do when others mention music [I love art of all kinds]; especially this chapter's title song which got mentioned back in Ch.1. I also feel like noting "Begin Again" is from the Fallout: New Vegas soundtrack so y'all inclined to do so can find it on the youtube; NCR for life, but House always wins since I have Old World Blues lol**

Wednesday [Week Two, Day One]

Will divided his leave between Sage's place, and Jade's. That sunday morning he'd snuck out into the dunes of Sahara Square with Sage to roll in the sand before the sun rose. Far enough away to be unnoticed by anyone Will even dared to do his rolling in the dust naked. Sage laughed at his carefreeness though she herself did not disrobe as he had. That sunday it had been Jade who insisted on taking Will out through the Rain Forest District, and she was at a loss in embarrassment when he handed her his pocket's contents before diving into an isolated pool on the biome floor. 'Leave it to him to find a safe spot for exhibitionism' she thought to herself before she joined him in the pool leaving her clothes next to his. Only a distant traffic camera had sight of them, and then only because of a lone vixen watching the pair sipping a snarlbucks decaf green tea frappucino with an adzuki manju in her paw.

Monday he'd gone out for drinks with Sage, Jade, and Clawhauser who managed to get Wolford to join them. At the first bar they visited, a joint favored by cops who'd spent at least five years on the force Will managed to buy John that drink he'd meant to, and weasel out of his fellow officers that IA had begun their interrogations of him. He dared to share with the others what Sage's occupation had been when he'd met her before she broke first, and admitted the kinds of questions she'd been asked when IA found out she was his pack mate. All she admitted to them had been how he had gotten her out of her previous line of work in Receiving, and Distribution, and convinced her to use her education thus becoming the coroner she was today. To her friends at the table she admitted to having been a gun smuggler when she met Will the spook. After John had left with a girl he'd managed to put some moves on the rest of the gang found themselves at a gay bar where the girls cut loose on the floor, and Will got into all kinds of trouble after a submissive wolf had started flirting with him. Both the younger wolf flirting with him, and Benji alike grew afraid when they saw the savage look in Will's eyes as his scent changed attracting nearly every pred in the room male, and female alike. Sage, and Jade were too into their fun on the dance floor to notice Will, or how he was soon swarmed by various mammals hitting on him like moths to flames. Shocked at first at the kind of action Will was able to pull Benji was only slightly jealous when a leopard began flirting with him. Eventually when they left the place Will was carrying a very feminine looking gray wolf who said his name was Eris, Benji was paw in paw with the handsome leopard, and the girls were paw in paw. After they said goodbye to Benji, and the leopard Will led the way to Jade's place since it was closest carrying Eris like some trophy the wolf just whimpering in excitement.

Tuesday he'd woken up on Jade's sofa with Eris who was barely twenty, and surely was a runt with how light the lad was. The boy had left for his college dorm room after Will gave him his card as an officer with his name, and work number. Will had made himself ready for the afternoon hearing with IA. Before he headed to city hall where it was being held he drank two cups of coffee under the watchful eye of Sage who worried over him. Jade for her part had insisted she give him felatio for encouragement which Will tried to refuse, but with Sage cheering her on Jade defeated him. The Hearing went well with Will only questioned on why he hadn't thought to draw his tranq pistol, and his response about ending a direct threat to a child was met with satisfaction. When they asked about his face the Chief tried shielding him asking why such a question was relevant though Will answered anyway that he'd gotten in an over rough wrestling match with one of his sisters though it had been in play, and was not due to a fight. When they were done, and the Chief had the verdict he informed Will that he'd be starting bright, and early at six am with Clawhauser much to Will's exuberance.

That wednesday he awoke with arms wrapped around Jade, and he did not resist his urge to nuzzle into her neck fur from behind. He didn't fail to wake the cat, and neither did his phone alarm playing the classic surf rock song "Walk Don't Run" by the Ventures.

"You know I'm thinking of introducing you to my sister" Jade told Will.

"You want me to meet your family? You never told me you had family, and I never shut up about mine. What the Fuck?" Will responded.

"I haven't introduced you to my sister because you were too good to be true, and I didn't want her stealing you from me. She is totally your type, and I think you'll hit it off. Mi abuelita would've loved you; I mean a wolf that looks at cats as if he were raised by El Angel De Los Gatos herself, she would call you Angel just like Maria, and Sarah do." Jade explained

"Well bring on la hermana" Will joked before adding "Now she looks down on you, and sees that you know me. She probably gets scared too despite the Great Mother of Cats' reassurance."

"Si, el Diablo en mi cama es muy malo" Jade laughed sarcastically.

"If you start that we'll both be late. We took a shower last night for a reason." Will said to her after yelping when she turned to nip at him.

"I know" She answered turning back to reach his phone, and operate it "We need to rush so let's thrash". The intro to "Seek and Destroy" by Metallica began the playlist as they rose, and put on their uniforms. Will dressed quickly, but no sooner did he finish than he slowed visibly in need of coffee. Luckily he had snuck in a bag of tea that would do the trick after she'd sworn to never buy the lovely roasted black beans. This tea bag held a mixture of green tea, and coca leaves he promptly stuck in the work thermos he'd retrieved from his place with Summer. Once he'd filled the sixty four ounce container with water he heated using the coffee pot he closed it, and shook it like a mammal possessed much to the amusement of Jade particularly after a certain guitar solo started, and she could swear his hindpaws were leaving the ground.

After his wild antics which he would not explain he led them out of her apartment, and to his Shelby after giving Jade time to lock the door. Will's tail wagged excitedly when they reached the lobby, and Jade chased it trying to grab it across the building's foyer causing Katie to laugh at the sight of them, glad for once they weren't teasing her though that was starting to grow on her. Will wasted no time getting the Shelby started while Jade retained her control of his phone, and the music getting the speakers blasting her Pantera playlist which started with "Shedding Skin". They arrived at their customary bakery, and left the stereo running while the car was off when they went into the shop welcomed warmly by the tanuki proprietor.

Despite the attention the classic muscle car drew from the metal playing clearly through the rolled up windows no one noticed the vixen make her move entering the vehicle like a ghost. The assault on her ears she endured knowing she would be successful, and liking that dorobo-neko all the more for her choice of music when Pantera's cover of "Planet Caravan" by Black Sabbath started playing. With all her agility she got the work thermos she knew was his, and emptied the contents of the vial into it after she had sniffed his beverage a smile coming to her muzzle as she smelled the coca. As swiftly as she had entered the car to do her deed, she was gone, and heading back to her cousin's place to wash the scent neutralizer she had drowned herself in out of her fur.

They left the shop well prepared for a day at the precinct. Will had bought two dozen donuts just for Clawhauser though tucked in one of the boxes were a pair of blueberry, and a pair of carrot cake donuts will intended to see reach the paws of his favorite duo. Though Jade relented to his song request as they drove off, neither any wiser to the intrusion that had transpired, she regretted doing it because of how depressing she found ''Dancer in the Dark" by For My Pain. She could only shake her head at him for finding happiness in this kind of music which she knew he did when she'd come across Sopor Aeternus, and the Ensemble of Shadows in his phone.

As they made their way to the station Jade managed to recover the metal with "Seasons In The Abyss" by Slayer. Will simply headbanged like hell at every red light he ran into while he drove through traffic like a fish in water. When he reached the side street that lead to the motor pool he stopped the car as soon as he cleared the oncoming lane. He took his phone from Jade, and scrolled through for a song he started after the intro "The Art of Dying" by Gojira. Once the song was on Will floored the car down the road to drift around the corner to the back of the precinct, and drift decelerating into the motor pool. When he began singing the lyrics as he found a place to park Jade was truly frightened with how well he imitated the lead singer.

"For god's sake wolf stop that. You'd give Sarah nightmares" Joe heard Jade admonish Will as the snow leopard walked up to greet them.

"Hey Joe" Will said ignoring Jade "It's good to be back at work" he added taking his first drink from his thermos of tea.

"It's good to see you back here, too though What in Hell were you doing, and why were you doing it listening to whatever that was?" Joe asked not amused.

"That mi hermano was called warming up the tires, and announcing my presence" Will answered with a laugh.

"You had better not be about to tell me you'll make a habit of this, amigo. I didn't know you spoke spanish" Joe said to him his expression softening.

"Oh, no Joe I'm not gonna make a habit of that hairy turn, and I don't really speak it fluently" Will told him easily.

"Hey! Walking forklift. Don't you have a Nephew to go greet?" Jade asked him jerking her thumb towards the elevator.

"Thanks for reminding me, babe. Later Joe it's Cheetah Time." Will said with a mock evil laugh, and after giving Jade's muzzle a quick nuzzle with his own he used his full stride to carry himself to lift he disappeared into.

"He calls you babe now kitten? And who is his sister here that just had a boy?" Joe asked Jade confusedly.

"We're not together, but we had an interesting weekend to say the least, and his nephew is Benji. It won't make sense to you, don't let it burden you." Jade answered him warmly.

"I heard from Carol about his wings, and if she believes that little cub then so do I." Joe responded defensively.

"Then I'll just put it this way. He sees all mammals as family, and we cats in particular are all like niece's, and nephew's though he calls at least one cat sister" Jade explained to him as simply as she could put it.

When Will reached the ground floor he did his best to sneak out of the elevator, and he successfully muffled his steps using the reverberating foot traffic around him. He put all his focus on not being noticed as he stealthed across the room, and was surprisingly successful the vixen who watched him, and waited noted.

When Will reached his target he set down what he was carrying on the large semicircle of a desk, but Benji's ears were too well attuned to the sound of a donut box being set down he instinctively turned, and was stunned by the white mass of fur that tackled him before he realised who, and what it was.

"It's so good to be back Benji! I saw that damn report again, and cried all over again hearing your words" Will said crying into Ben's shoulder.

"Like hell were we gonna let the Chief be the only one to say something about you. You should have seen Caldera in her dress blues walk into the Chief's office before they both came out, and the Chief gave his whole yesterday never happened speech. Brushfire actually protested that he would never tell those wannabe spooks anything, but the Chief wouldn't budge saying while every other officer had the option to take his paid leave the Chief was ordering Jack to not come back until you did. No one else was on paid leave while you were gone" Ben said to Will comfortingly rubbing his shoulder.

"I come bearing gifts brother" Will said as he stepped back from his favorite cheetah, and turned to grab the donut boxes.

"You brought enough to last till lunch!" Ben exclaimed.

"Not quite, four are special. I bought two for Nick the awesome fox, and Judy the super bunny. Blueberry, and Carrots is all I'm going to tell you which reminds me I'll be right back" Will told his friend before he grabbed a couple tacks, and pulled a photo out of his pocket heading towards the bulletin board outside the bullpen. After he'd made it back to Ben he didn't have time to explain any of his plan because he had to spring it early. There were the vulpine, and lapine in question.

"Hey guys I got you something" Will said to the pair as they approached holding out the baked treats in his paws leaning over the desk to do so.

"Well thank you Will that was nice. I love carrot cake" Judy thanked him, and he was surprised when both her, and Nick took one of each of the donuts.

"I get the carrots reference, but what's with the blueberries?" Nick asked him munching on the carrot cake donut first.

"You're always calling her carrots so I figured she could call you blueberries since you like 'em so much." Will said with an ear splitting grin before he continued "Ya know _'blueberries, and carrots'_ 'cause you've got some blue berries for carrots eh, brother?"

Nick nearly dropped the blueberry donut still in his paw, and Ben was fast enough to photograph his priceless expression. Judy recognized the look on Nick's face as the same one he'd had when she threatened to blackmail him before she unflinchingly tased Will getting him square in the chest. Will just grinned at the bunny as if he'd expected her actions, and simply ripped the prongs out of his chest.

"Go on guys get to the bullpen, and give the Chief the hell I can't from over here" Will told them with a smile Nick finally coming unstuck to give Will the finger, and a half hearted snarl.

"Come on, Blueberries" Judy sing-songed as she pulled Nick by the arm towards the bullpen Will watching them all the way. When they managed to get near the bulletin board Will saw Nick see it first, and stop Judy to point. Will snickered to himself when Judy hopped on Nick's shoulders to read it. When Benji joined Will in his gaze he asked what was up so Will pulled out his phone, and showed him the image he'd put up. It was a fake movie poster with Nick in his uniform, and shades looking laid back posed next to Judy in her super cop pose in front of their cruiser. Will had given it the text "The unmistakable Awesome Fox, and ever vigilant Lt. Usagi star in Purple Carrot Express". He nearly howled with laughter when he saw Judy's ears turn red, and knew the former farm girl got his joke. When Nick only face pawed Will's tail wagged into Benji causing the cheetah to grab it saying "Easy, buddy. This thing's a weapon I swear."

"Keep grabbing my tail like that handsome, and I'll show you what I showed Eris monday night" Will responded seductively before reaching for his tea causing Ben to let go.

"Thank you for letting go. Now you were grabbing my tail." Will said openly taking a sip of his tea.

"I had to that thing is a weapon. Though I would do it again. What was with that look in your eyes when I did? You looked the s-word, but were talking almost turned on when I grabbed it." Ben defended himself grateful it was still too early for many to overhear their poorly phrased conversation the vixen ate up like cotton candy.

"You were grabbing what now Benji? At the front desk no less?" Frost asked him when she walked up with Yama in tow.

"And you let go? I want to grab it" Yama added with her most upbeat smile.

"He wasn't doing anything untoward 'Carol of the Bells' though I know it sounded otherwise." Will defended Ben his delivery suave.

"I don't know who you are that you think you can call me that, but if you say it again I will shoot you" Frost said to him coldly.

"Even if I tell you your father is like an uncle to me?" Will asked her plainly.

"Then why haven't I ever heard of you?" Frost asked him suspiciously

"Because your dad didn't want you meeting the Fang Devil in the family. He warned me about the wolf taller than any other he called Fang Devil. When I saw that Shelby's plate I knew I wanted to ride in it with whoever this wolf was." Yama answered reminding them of her presence.

"You do not know the truth in her father's words. You want to know just how fast she can go? I know an excellent track we could go to in Sahara Square." Will said to her.

"So are we related, or something, or am I missing something?" Carol asked Will.

"By blood? No. Though our families have sworn allegiance to each other several times over the centuries." Will answered.

"So I can come home with you tonight?" Yama asked him testing his limits.

"I'd rather not give a teacher nightmares, or have a tiger try, and get you for herself. Besides I've heard all about you 'Beautiful Star above the Mountain', and will not yet tarnish your light." Will said to her bringing her up short, and shocking Carol.

"I don't know where you guys learned those codes your talking in, but you guys are gonna be late" Benji interjected.

Will heard Yama's laughter when she saw the fake movie poster he'd made fox sized then placed at his height, and Carol's derisive snort after her niece had explained what was so funny. After he, and Benji had settled down to work like the effective team they were conversation started again.

"So what were the tongues you were speaking to those wolves? And just how long were you planning to get Nick so bad" Ben asked Will curiously

"They weren't tongues. My family, and their tribe are really close though no one really remembers why, so I know what their names mean, and why they were given them" Will answered matter-of-factly before continuing "I've been planning that joke, and that prank image since he would not shut up about Carrots. Then he wouldn't shut up about this blueberry pie from where Carrots is from."

"Gideon's Bakery, and Pies. I've been meaning to order a few things from the only other fox Judy's ever talked about" Ben said to Will.

"Well why don't we do that when we have some breathing room, I'd love some pie . . ." Wil encouraged his friend getting them going as he sipped from his thermos.

When they'd gotten through with the morning rush they had enough of a lull around ten to pull up the website for Gideon's shop. It didn't take them long to each order enough that they both got called back by the bakery to hear Gideon himself wanting to confirm that they wanted so much shipped so far. When Will assured the fox that they were colleagues of Judy's, and that he'd drive down to Bunny Burrow to pick up the goods to save the fox the trouble when their orders were ready Gideon readily obliged.

Ben didn't fail to notice that Will seemed more flirty with him as their morning progressed, or that he openly flirted with Yama when she came back by, and when two of the secretary vixens from archives came to them for some spare forms they lingered in the flattery of Will's tongue. Ben was more than a little surprised that Will seemed to be saying the kinds of things he was, and didn't notice at first that Will was out of sorts. When lunch finally came around, and they'd both risen to head to the cafeteria Will chugged the remaining two thirds of his tea before standing stock still as that vial's contents registered in his mind.

Benji asked him if he was alright Will was sure of this as he ran to Alice praying he'd find her quickly. No sooner did he reach the forensics department then he spotted her outside her lab, and rushed to her putting his thermos into her paws before asking her to test it for Wild Card before running to the one mammal he could rely on in this situation to keep him safe. As she watched him leave she was filled with a sneaking suspicion as she tested his drinking vessel for the potent substance. Her assistants were dumbfounded when she drew her tranq pistol with a black fluid filled testing vial in her paw that she set down before running out of the lab after the wolf.

"Whoa, Will buddy. What's going on? Why're you hiding behind me?" Nick said to the much larger wolf somehow squeezing himself into the fox's shadow.

"I need you to keep them off of me when this shit kicks in. I've been dosed bad" Will said to him as he started shaking on his paws, and knees.

"What's going on?" Judy asked the two when she caught sight of them carrying her, and Nick's lunch in her paws.

"Judy please don't come any closer. It isn't safe" Nick said to her hoping she would trust him, and not be super bunny.

"Actually brother there is help she could render. Judy I need you to grab a radio, and tune it to the frequency I tell you" Will managed to get out before his shaking got worse, and he growled bashing his head into the floor. While Judy did as Will had asked a crowd formed around Will with Nick trying to shield Will from them. The two vixens Will had flirted with earlier were on their way to lunch when they caught the wolf's scent, and rushed him barely being held back by Nick. With Nick thus occupied Yama took her chance to leap on Will, and they rolled on the floor before Will managed to pin her to the ground. The savage look in his eyes filled even the most hardened of officers around them with fear, but they could not move when Yama bit into Will's neck, and her action caused the wolf to almost convulse exuding pheromones of arousal that started to effect even the other predators in the room before Alice tranqed Yama, and the two vixens. When she joined Nick's side to defend Will she slipped a vial's contents into his maw, and the radio in Judy's paw came to life.

"I'm surprised you didn't just let go when she bit you" a garbled feminine voice came through the radio.

"She's lucky I don't need to feed" Will voiced shallowly as he panted laying on his side.

"Maybe Sage has you feeling resistant" the voice wondered.

"Why are you doing this? You are my partner, you're supposed to have my back not be stabbing me in it" Will said to the voice managing to sit up against a nearby wall holding out his paw for the radio.

"You know you needed to see that you're safe around them, and they needed to see that they're safe around you. Especially after saturday, Do you deny it?" the voice spoke out of the radio Judy handed him.

"Did you have to do it this way, Whisper?" Will spoke like a prayer into the radio he took from Judy closing his eyes.

"You know I did especially after what you let that dorobo-neko call you. I like her by the way" the voice said jovially.

Will just turned off the radio, and said to Alice "Tranq me, Now. Empty it."

"What's going on here?" the Chief bellowed down when he saw Alice shoot Grimm almost underneath him.

"I'm sure I can explain everything Chief, but right now Alice needs to get Will to the hospital." Officer Luna said to him before slowly taking a step towards Will.

"I'm like him, and I can help" Autumn said to Alice showing the vixen the ankh she wore around her neck when the vixen aimed at her.

"Thank you for the counter high, hopefully it works." Will said to Alice as he tried to get back on his feet. He only fell back to the ground on all fours his muzzle contorting in what looked like a wretch, but sounded like a gasp.

"Don't you dare lose it Wolf" Autumn ordered Will when she saw how close he still was to Yama's unconscious form.

Will simply fell on his side, and curled up in a ball shaking, and every time they built up into a shudder the pheromones pumped out of him in a fresh wave. Once Autumn had managed to pick up the balled up wolf Alice led the way out the building towards her car.

"So what were you dosed with?" Autumn managed to ask Will just as they reached Clawhauser who was horrified to see his friend so incapacitated.

"Wild Card, at least ten times normal amount" Will answered her.

"I can confirm that. He had me test the vessel used to administer it. The test is supposed turn purple in reaction, not black" Alice said as she'd led them out of the building, and had opened her car. While she got in, and started it Autumn managed to fit the too long for this car wolf in the large for a fox sized vehicle. Alice took off not bothering to use her seatbelt as she started making a call to a friend of hers at the hospital.

"It's me, listen I need at least seven doses of Wild Card counteragent in your paw out front as soon as possible" Alice told the voice that answered her.

"Because I have a very badly dosed wolf riding shotgun, and I've already gotten four doses of counteragent into his system. Plus four police issue tranq rounds, and he his still pumping out the kind of pheromones that'd have me raping him if I didn't know who he was" Alice responded into her phone.

"No he does not need to stay at the hospital, and yes he's quite alive I don't know how either. Listen I'll be there in five will you be waiting for me, or not?" Alice asked before hanging up satisfied with her answer.

As Autumn walked back into the station she wondered to herself 'Just what is that wolf made of?'

"Who would do such a thing to a mammal like him? I've never heard of that stuff effecting anyone like that" Benji interrupted her thoughts.

"Someone who knew him, and knew the kind of effect it'd have on him. Someone who knew the danger doing that would put him in, and the kind of danger it would make him to us" Autumn answered the cheetah before she turned to the Chief who was approaching her.

"Chief I'm probably the best person to ask what all that was about was, but I need a shower first. Please let me get the scent of that wolf off of me before I go nuts" She addressed her boss not bothering with formality.

Wasting no time heading to the female locker room Autumn didn't even bother letting the shower water get hot before she was in it, and scrubbing her fur with scent neutralizing soap. When she was no longer smelling him on her she took a deep cleansing breath. It was then she heard the paw steps, and rustle of clothes being set down.

"I brought you a clean uniform Officer Luna. I know how I'd feel if a buck got those kinds of scents all over me" Judy said to the tigress announcing her presence.

"You really are a sweet girl, get close enough for me to pull you in here, and I'll eat you up" Autumn joked with the bunny poking her head out of the shower curtain to witness the blush fill those ears.

"Thank you for grabbing me a fresh uniform Judy, and it's Autumn to you. So how would you feel if that fox made you smell like that wolf? The scents themselves are fundamentally similar" Autumn continued.

"You're welcome Autumn. Nick would need a very good reason for him to scent me like that, and not have me skin him. Also his scent is different than Will's" Judy answered.

"There's only one reason a canid would make a girl smell like him in that way; look it up yourself. I just want to know why smelling Will like that was starting to effect me. So you can tell the difference between Nick, and another canid? Hmm . . ." Autumn responded teasingly.

"Wait! Hold the Phone! How do you know what Nick smells like aroused? And well enough to know the difference between him, and another male?" Autumn asked as she stepped out of the shower amused when the bunny averted her gaze.

"Aren't you going to wrap a towel around yourself?" Judy asked her.

"I'm going to stand her naked until you answer me, and if you refuse I'll make you look at me" Autumn said firmly.

"I know what Nick smells like because I may have brushed his tail . . ." Judy answered trailing off in remembrance of her weekend.

"Wait, wait, wait. I know what that means from my sister, and her time with Will. Canids may be able to reach their tails like everyone else, but they can't stay back there like say I can. For Nick to let you do that, he must really trust you, and it turned him on?" Autumn asked.

"I think so. He clammed up completely, but I noticed how his scent got muskier" Judy said.

"Well I think you have a shot with him, and don't let fear that he's a fox, and you're a bunny get the better of you. As our resident Sage is fond of saying 'Fear is the Mind Killer'" Autumn assured Judy as she got herself dressed, and mentally prepared for carefully saying what she needed to, and nothing else.

When the two made it back to where the Chief was waiting Autumn promptly sat on her desk before addressing her boss, and the crowd of officers that had gathered.

"Chief I'll try to explain what I can, but I may need the rest of the day off okay? His smell is off of me so I should stay cool, but I can't make guarantees" Autumn said first.

"What happened with Will" Jade interrupted with a look of pure worry on her muzzle.

"And what would you know of that wolf, or what he is? I mean we all know you've got the hots for him, but I doubt he'd tell you anything." Autumn cut her off.

"Did his eyes go savage?" Jade asked ignoring the tigress' snark.

"They did when that voice over the radio started speaking" Judy answered.

"Shit I wouldn't have made it in time." Jade said.

"And what could you have done?" Autumn asked Jade incredulously.

"It may seem strange to you that I know his fangs, and that I know him, but I know him better than you do. I already saw that he can really lose it, and not hurt anyone especially when those who know the words to command him use them" Jade answered.

"Ahem. I'm getting more questions, and no answers officers" the Chief broke in, and brought them back.

"Well where do I begin? It's not my place to out anyone else, and like hell am I outing myself." Autumn began "Mammals like Will, and I are very different from most. For starters we're more in tune with our feral instincts. It's why Will runs on all fours like some primitive. Secondly stuff like what he was dosed with effects us differently than most, let's just say it can make us go pseudo-savage"

"So what was he dosed with, how much, and what kind of threat were we all in?" the Chief asked her.

"Wild Card, ten times the normal amount. So he said, and Alice confirmed it. As far as the threat one of us poses in a state like that?" Autumn managed before Jade interrupted her.

"It depends on the mammal in question. Usually it wouldn't necessarily be life threatening danger, but in Will's case . . . we were all potentially in mortal danger. From what I've heard of how he reacted, he handled this a lot better than he did saturday. Just what is he made of?" Jade went on.

"That's what I want to know. That much crap in a normal wolf would kill the poor mammal, and Alice put four tranqs into him as well" Autumn said.

"Okay, so what did he mean when he said feed?" Nick asked Autumn.

"Of course clever Nicky you'd ask that. Thanks for stepping on a landmine buddy" Autumn answered looking pointedly at the fox, her own eyes looking savage though she continued to sit on her desk.

Judy immediately put herself between Nick, and the tigress drawing her tranq pistol though Jade reassured her.

"If Will can be like this, and carry a conversation your fox is fine." Jade said to Judy.

"Chief I do need the rest of the day off, or I'm going to be stuck like this all day. You just had to ask the one question I didn't need to think about, didn't you Nicky. Actually Jade I'm not made of the same stuff as that beast of a wolf, and unlike him I do need to feed" Autumn clarified before continuing "Nick I can only tell you what we do not mean when we use that word. We do not mean devouring plates at a buffet, and we don't mean eating other mammals like most would assume we mean. We don't even mean sex though there can be a component of that involved, right Jade?"

"Oh, that dorobo-neko knows full well" the garbled feminine voice said over the precinct P.A.

"Who are you calling thieving cat?" Autumn roared at the voice.

"Will called me that, but he wouldn't tell me what it meant. He was calling me a thieving cat?" Jade asked.

"Well you did take one of his favorite shirts, though I call you it for a different reason. You know it wasn't until I saw how well you handled what happened saturday that I wanted to get to know you, and not kill you" the voice responded.

"Will called you Whisper. How could you do this to someone who loves you like he does?" Nick asked the voice angrily.

"Do you know what he did to me? Did he tell you how he left me? He. Left. Me! Alone in a hospital to wake up with a note he left me saying goodbye, and a story from the doc how I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him." the voice responded angrily.

"He said he tried to kill himself because he couldn't stand living without his mate saturday morning. Are you that mammal?" Jade asked the voice.

"I believe he has tried to do just that, but no the reason he nearly put a bullet in his head that morning is not the one he told you" the voice responded clearly.

"He nearly did what!?" came from the muzzles of nearly every mammal that knew him with the Chief, and Clawhauser looking the most shocked.

"I watched him walk out of our little sister's apartment, and retrieve his back up M1911 before walking back in, and I watched as she walked out with him the gun in her paw as he had her put it back in the trunk. I'm probably the only one who knows why he'd do that, but like hell am I telling you" the voice said.

"You listen here whoever you are. You put the life of one of my better officers in danger, and thereby endangered the lives of everyone in my precinct. I am coming for you" the Chief declared to the voice.

"You go ahead, and try that. See what Will thinks about it, hmm? You even threaten me with whatever charges you can trump up, and I assure you he'll tell you that he'll defend me himself if he doesn't threaten to eat you himself. You wouldn't be the first mammal he's eaten to protect me" the voice giggled.

"You're sick" Judy yelled disgustedly at the voice.

"No sexy bunny I am not. I just know that wolf even better than you know that fox. Ask him if he wouldn't do the same if the Chief was threatening you." the voice said before an audible click was heard indicating the voice had signed off.

While Autumn left the station after telling the Chief that it may be a good idea for him to partner Will with her the officers that remained were swiftly ordered by the Chief to find out anything about the voice they'd heard, and how the hell they'd done whatever they'd done. The Chief knew in his gut that something like this was why Will had had that talk with him on that sunday a week ago, and he knew likewise that the voice known to them only as Whisper was probably right. Will had admitted his reaction to seeing her nearly dead in front of him, but the Chief wanted to get back at her for what she'd done to Will. Something told Nick to keep what little he knew to himself, and Jade likewise wouldn't talk about whatever it was that happened saturday only mentioning when asked that Will was still alive, and would continue to be for the foreseeable future. When Judy asked Nick if he'd really attack even the Chief to defend her she was brought up short by how unhesitatingly he answered that he would.

* * *

After Alice had made her stop at the hospital, and administered enough counteragent to nullify the potent aphrodisiac in Will's system she drove Will to her place intent on having a very long talk with her cousin, and she was sure Will would too. She was surprised at how swiftly he seemed to recover. They weren't even halfway back to her place, and he was already thanking her for truly saving him, and everyone else.

"You were the hero today that I was friday" Will told her.

"No thanks to Whisper. I can't believe you're the one she called Beast. I guess I never put two, and two together" Alice said to him.

"So you know Whisper, as Whisper. How? And thank you again for the tranqs they're helping loads right now. I'm angry enough at that vixen to eat her" Will asked Alice

"She's my cousin. She's been staying with me for about a week. Please don't eat her, though I guess after this you kinda have the right to" Alice asked in return.

"Oh, I'm not going to really eat her, but she's going to wish I was." Will replied easily seeing that they were nearing Jade's building he asked "You know Officer Caldera lives just right up here?"

"Yeah she, and I are neighbors of sorts. I'm a couple floors above her" Alice answered him.

"Well holy fuck, and Layla just waited, and watched my ass?" Will said.

"Yeah, and from what I gather Caldera is officially the dorobo-neko in her book. Whatever that means." Alice said with a laugh.

"Haha it means thieving cat in japanese. I guess Layla sees Jade as competition not that she needs to. Whew, am I going to have some explaining to do when this dust settles" Will laughed in return as Alice parked, and helped him shakily to her apartment.

When they walked through the lobby they were greeted by Katie who was certainly surprised by their appearance, and obviously blushed when she caught scent of Will.

"Hey Katie don't mind the smell he got dosed, bad" Alice said to the puma she considered a friend

"Is he going to be okay" Katie asked the arctic vixen

"I'm going to be just fine as soon as I get hold of the mammal responsible" Will answered with a smile at Katie

While they made their way to her apartment Alice was thankful for the working elevator as Will was quite massive compared to her, and she was having quite the time assisting the stumbling wolf. When they managed to make it down the hall to her apartment they were both grateful for the opportunity he took to lean against the wall. Alice was nervously hoping her apartment was empty when she let the two of them in. She had just made it to the sofa with Will where she was going to insist he sit, and rest when she heard a door open, and winced at her misfortune.

"Hisashiburi dane, Okami-kun" Layla said to Will

"Teme!" Will exclaimed his muzzle contorting into viciousness that frightened Alice like she'd never before felt fear.

"Aishiteru Okami" Layla said calmly smiling at him to the further shock of her cousin.

Will simply rushed her, and picking her up carried her back through the door she had come through. Alice at first thought he really was eating her alive in there, and she was about to call the precinct when she heard the noises her cousin made in response to what Will was doing. Then she was glad the door was shut, and she could use music to drown out the pair; headphones resolutely stuck in her ears.

Will for his part gave Layla no quarter as he overpowered her, and stripped her. Everytime she tried to say something to him he forced his tongue into her muzzle, and eventually she got the idea to shut up. As angry as he was with her for what she had done, the danger she had put his friends in using him, he was grateful because like she'd said he'd needed to know he could go to that place, and not hurt anyone so often as it had been that he had been in that place, and killed dozens. He took his anger out on her in the way he dominated her. Though when he bit her he didn't use enough force to break skin the way he was growling at her as he did so would've convinced anyone otherwise. She was powerless against his muzzle when he thrusted it between her legs, and sank his fangs into her. She closed her eyes when she felt the chi leaving her, and gave herself to the paws that wouldn't have given her choice in the matter. When he finally let up after she'd come the second time he spared no pleasantries as he undid his trousers enough that he could penetrate her. He fucked her like a mammal that had found an oasis in the desert, and she responded in kind.

The sun was just beginning to set when they finished their make-up fucking, and began to talk about all they needed to share with eachother.

"Do you know how fucked up it is to leave a girl in a hospital alone in a foreign country with only a note, a knife, and a story from the doc about how she wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the mammal that then promptly left her there?" Layla asked Will as she laid across his chest.

"Do you know how much it fucked me up watching you fall? Did Adam tell you what I did?" Will just asked in response as he stroked the fur on her back.

"He did, and even as well as I know you I just can't picture it. You know as much of a why as I got from your note, and Adam telling me about the conversation you two had while I was out, I still don't understand how you could think I'd be okay with you leaving me." Layla said propping herself up to look into his eyes.

"I don't want to live in a world without you in it. If I had to cut out my heart to keep you safe I would do it without thinking twice" Will answered his eyes smoldering into hers.

"You idiot don't you think I feel the same way about you?" Layla asked him, his words reminding her of the dream she'd had of him.

"I hoped you'd understand. If I knew then what I know now I'd have stayed." Will told her.

"Yeah well look where the Mother has put you in your year without me, and barely a week here as a cop. You've saved two cubs, and made sure a father gets to go home to his wife, and cub." she said to him leaning forward to kiss him.

"Well now the only reason I'm leaving your side is because of work, and nothing else" Will assured her after he'd kissed her back.

"There'll be girls you need to spend time with, don't lie. I don't even mind sharing you with that dorobo-neko so long as she knows you're mine. Which reminds me you finally kept your promise to Maria. I like the wolf she's chosen to take your place he seems to have the same spark of kindness you do." Layla said to him.

"I . . . I did . . . I did, and I'd probably do it again if she asked. Thank the Mother she probably won't now that she has him, and I like him too" Will admitted.

"I'm glad you can admit that. I cannot tell you how angry with you I was when I heard you say you actually managed to pull the trigger, nor how happy I was when that Voice of the Mother struck you. You are the most honorable, and noble example of a wolf I know. There is nothing wrong with what you did with Maria" Layla said to him.

"I know that. I just felt so wrong for enjoying it. So have you talked to her?" Will asked.

"No sooner did I see her leave you saturday than did I head straight to where she was. You know it really made me happy to see the family she's made here for herself without us." Layla answered him.

"It made me happy too. Maybe now we can be here for her like we couldn't be before. That year we had with her . . . I felt like I really had my own family" Will told her tears in his eyes.

"Don't you dare start crying. Are we really going to have the starting a family conversation? Now?" Layla asked laughing slightly.

"You know how I feel about children of my own, but I can see us adopting. I was ready to adopt that cub I saved if she didn't have any relatives" Will answered honestly the tears leaving his eyes.

"You are drugged. Sleep, and we can talk about this when you're sober" Layla told him nuzzling into his chest for emphasis.

After she'd fallen asleep on him Will managed to fall asleep himself for a few hours. He woke up thirsty as hell around midnight, and left Layla's room towards Alice's kitchen. After he'd found a glass, and filled it with water he noticed Alice asleep on her couch. Doing his best not to wake her he stepped out onto her balcony for a cigarette that turned into several. He was well into his third smoke when Alice roused, and joined him outside bumming a cigarette from him.

"You know wolf I'm kinda having trouble processing all of this" Alice said to him after she'd taken a good drag from her cigarette.

"So am I. I'm starting to feel whole again, and I didn't realize how much of me was missing" Will replied.

"I just can't understand how she could do that to you. I could tell pretty quick that this wolf of hers she loved like no other, but that much Wild Card in your system should've killed you, and you had me empty that tranq pistol into you like it was nothing" Alice said to him.

"I'm stronger when it comes to drugs than most mammals. I've had that much of that stuff in my system before, and it was never good for the mammals around me because of what I can do in that kind of mind state. She did that knowing full well what she was doing. She knew I wasn't going to die, or even come close, and as far as getting back at me for leaving her like I did . . . well it did the trick" Will responded lighting his fourth cigarette.

"How can you forgive her so easily?" Alice asked.

"She has my heart. She's seen me at my worst, and was always the one to bring me back from the brink. I'm closer to her than I am any other even my sister Lola" Will answered.

"So how are you gonna even try to smooth things over at work? Does anyone know about her being who she is?" Alice queried.

"I'm gonna take that one step at a time, and the most anyone knows is Nick who knows Whisper is a vixen, and that it's my blood that kept her alive. The Chief just knows she's a canid my blood kept alive" Will answered her.

"So when the time comes to introduce her to people how are you going to do it?" Alice wondered.

"Simple enough I guess. She's just my ex that I reconnected with, and just so happens to be your cousin. You took me back to your place to rest since I wouldn't stay at the hospital, and the flame between us just rekindled" Will said as if this story would solve everything.

"Coming down from the most powerful canid aphrodisiac we have certainly didn't hurt. I've got your back on that at least, but I want to know what you meant when you said you had a particular soft spot for girls with white fur. It's been bugging me." Alice said to him as he got up from where he'd been sitting.

"Your fur reminds me of the Wolf Mother. You could practically order me around the way Layla can, and not even exploit the fact that women in general are my weakness" Will told her before he went back inside to get dressed.

Once he had dressed he left a short note for Layla that read "I've got to go to work. You're not getting these back until I see you tonight". He left Alice's apartment carrying his uniform shirt over his shoulder with his knife back on his hip, and Layla's panties in his back pocket.

As he walked down to the precinct it took him longer than necessary since he didn't hurry at such a late hour. He wasn't bothered by any mammals that crossed his path as he went along his way. The way he was still cut up from his time with Maria, and the massive knife he wore kept passersby at a distance, and the way his badge glinted in the streetlights off his hip where he wore it kept anyone from calling the police.

The motor pool was quiet as Will slunk through the underground garage to his Shelby right where he left it. All he needed was to run his paw over the hood to make sure his baby was safe, and untouched. He made his way up to the ground floor, and was able to avoid the night shift with ease as he went to his locker for a fresh uniform. When he made his way to the showers the only trail he left was his scent mixed with that of the vixen's undergarment in his back pocket which garnered confusion from whoever crossed it. After he'd cleaned himself, and dressed in his fresh uniform he found a scent blocking bag to stow the now fit to be burned uniform he'd been wearing before making his way to Clawhauser's desk which he promptly curled under hiding himself from anyone, and falling asleep.

* * *

When Clawhauser started his day at the precinct he was filled with worry for his friend, and hoped the wolf was alright. The Chief had been furious the rest of the day because other than the thermos in evidence there was nothing anyone could find of who had dosed Will. Only after he, and Caldera both bugged the Chief did the buffalo tell them he'd spoken with Alice, and that Will was asleep in her apartment because he refused to even enter the hospital. That morning Ben couldn't even look at his half empty box of Lucky Chomps, or the still half full box of donuts left over from yesterday. The donuts only reminded him of Will, and all the cheetah could do was nurse his heavily sugared, and creamed coffee as he sat down in his chair.

"Say, Carol I just got out of the locker room, and I swear I could smell Will's scent mixed with that of a vixen" Wolford had just managed to tell Frost when they heard Benji utter the oddest noise they'd ever heard. When they rushed towards the cheetah at his desk they were slowed to a standstill as they saw Will rise from under the reception desk as if by magic.

"Will! You're really okay?" Ben squealed as he glomped his wolf friend.

"Buddy I am better than okay. I feel like a new mammal" Will answered returning the cheetah's embrace as strongly as he could manage.

"Say why do you smell like a vixen? You didn't do anything with Alice did you?" Ben asked getting a whiff of Will.

"Her cousin actually . . ." Will managed to start before the Chief cut him off.

"Clawhauser what the hell . . . Grimm! In. My. Office. Now!" the cape buffalo bellowed from the railing outside his office.

Will just grinned sheepishly at Ben, and wore the expression as he made his way past Wolford, and Frost towards the Chief's office. When he'd sat down before his boss the buffalo told him "You've got some explaining to do" as sternly as the buffalo was known for.

"Why don't you just get it off your chest first, Sir" Will replied smiling unperturbed.

It didn't take the ears of a bunny to hear the Chief lay into the wolf in front of him even with the door closed, and when the precinct rabbit walked through the doors with her partner in tow she wished she couldn't hear whoever was getting reamed get his tail handed to him.

"I hear from Officers Luna, and Caldera that this Whisper you spoke of not only dosed you lethally with that crap, but that in so doing she not only put your life in danger, but my whole precinct in danger. Then that thing who does not deserve to be called a mammal dared to tell me you'd take her side. I'll have you know that I'm having charges brought up for attempted murder of an officer, and charges of a terrorist attack on this precinct as well. Now you are going to tell me everything you know about this Whisper, and when I catch her with these hooves I'm throwing the book at her. And what is this I hear you almost put a bullet in your head? Give me one good reason I shouldn't revoke your permission to carry lethals" the Chief tore into him.

"Sir, with all due respect, and you are the most respectable commanding officer a mammal could ask for. I will do no such thing. You even manage to find Whisper without me, which you won't I will personally deny she is the mammal responsible. Especially when no one was injured yesterday, and no one was going to be. That Officer Yama is still alive is proof enough of this. As for me nearly ending my life . . . as my little sister so poignantly put it, if I'd really meant to do it I'd have had the sense to take off the safety. If you had as much blood on your paws as I do, you'd have your moments when a bullet looked awfully friendly especially after the kind of friday I had. As for my continued permission to carry lethals? Just know that I'm not going to have a lapse like that ever again. This day I am a new mammal." Will calmly said to his superior.

"You Dare Insubordinate Me?" The Chief bellowed unaware of the rabbit he caused to cover her ears with his shout.

"Sir, one mammal to another. Whisper was my partner through shit you only know as a redacted stripe of black ink. I don't expect you to understand how I can forgive her, but if I had to choose between letting her come to harm, or imprisonment, and eating you; I'd eat you, and I truly am proud to serve under you Sir. Do not make me make that choice. If you could overlook yesterday's events we can get passed this, and continue making this city a better place" Will told the buffalo like a meteorologist would announce the day's weather.

"And how in the wastes of hell do you think I can overlook what happened yesterday?" The Chief asked the unnervingly calm wolf in front of him as he pulled out the wolf's M1911 from a desk drawer setting it on the surface with his hoof on it ready to use it should he have to.

"Because with all I'm capable of as a killer of other mammals we needed me to go through that trial by fire so I'd know even at my worst that I'm no threat to anyone here, and you all needed to see that I can keep myself from ever being that threat" Will said looking the buffalo dead in the eyes.

"Then I will give this back to you, Officer, but you are working with Ben today where I can see you, and if you so much as set foot out those front doors even for a smoke break I'll have your badge. Starting tomorrow you are officially partnered with Officer Luna who is today transferred from Vice" the Chief spoke sliding the pistol to Will.

"Thank you, sir. I could use the day with Benji" Will replied to his superior happily smiling, and wagging his tail.

"One final thing before you go Grimm. Why do you smell like a horny vixen?" the buffalo asked as Will holstered his pistol, and made to leave.

"I reconnected with my ex who is Alice's cousin. You know what they say about six degrees of separation really is true" Will answered as he reached the door.

The Chief just shook his head as the wolf left his office, and with a glare to wither fire at a stack of papers on his desk fed those orders of charges into his shredder.

As Will left the buffalo's office his ears perky, and bushy tail wagging to start his day he didn't quite notice the deafening silence of the precinct around him. Only when he got back down to the first floor did he notice the stunned, and silent stares of his fellow officers. He made it to where he found Frost, Wolford, Hopps, and Wilde standing together before he voiced his curiosity.

"Hey guys! What's up with everybody? Do I look like a ghost?" Will asked them.

"Well you're definitely white like one" Nick joked breaking the silence of his fellow officers with the laugh he got out of Will.

"Like I haven't heard that one before, foxy. You should see me hide in the snow during snowball fights" Will countered.

"I've been here ten years, and I've never heard the Chief come so unglued on an officer, or see an officer in such good spirits after a trip of doom to that office" John said incredulously.

"You should've seen him pull out my M1911 ready to shoot me when I told him I'd eat him if I had to" Will replied.

"You didn't" Judy said horrified.

"Imagine what kind of partnership you'd have with Nick if instead of officers you were soldiers, and with a word you could have Nick go savage on any enemy you fought, and with another word bring him back to sanity. Now picture some police chief threatening you with life in prison in front of Nick. How do you think he'd react?" Will said to her casually.

"I wouldn't give the mammal warning" Nick responded without second thought.

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed punching the fox as hard as she could.

"I wouldn't be able to even be the mammal I am today if it weren't for you" Nick said to her his eyes uncharacteristically full of emotion as he rubbed his now very bruised shoulder.

"Okay, easy there Judy" Carol said placing a paw comfortingly on the bunny's shoulder.

"So how can you just forgive that mammal for what she did yesterday?" Carol asked turning to Will.

"Because that needed to happen. As I told the Chief when he asked that very question, I needed to know that even in that state I am not a threat to the innocents around me, and you needed to see that I was capable of keeping myself from being that threat" Will answered her coldly serious.

"Okay, and why do you smell like a vixen turned on to eleven?" John asked wrinkling his nose.

"Seriously, dude. It's not even that time of year yet." Nick added.

"That would be my scent cloth" was Will's response as he retrieved the undergarment from his back pocket, and sniffing it deeply a look of stoned euphoria coming across his muzzle.

"Okay that's just gross" Judy said her ears turning red as she recognized what the cloth in his paws was.

"As a fellow wolf even I find that a bit creepy" Carol agreed.

"You actually brought that to work with you?" John said shocked.

"So who's the lucky vixen?" Nick asked.

"Alice's cousin Layla who was my ex. Now my steady girl" Will answered unabashedly.

"Alright guys you should head to the bullpen for muster. I have a day with my favorite cheetah to start" Will said by way of goodbye as he headed off to the front desk.

When he got to Ben it was another hug fest with the cheetah surprised to see him with ears, and tail still attached. While Will filled him in on his conversation with the Chief, Ben all the while ate what was left of the day old donuts, and his box of cereal dry like popcorn as they got to working. The effervescence of the wolf easily rubbed off on the cheetah, and their work went by swiftly. Whenever the Chief stepped out of his office he looked first to the front desk, and would rub a hoof across his muzzle seeing them work much as they first had last wednesday. Then he would look at his two smallest officers where they diligently worked at their desk almost under him glad he'd ordered them to be his ground floor eyes, and ears on that wolf for the day. He couldn't believe he'd nearly been ready to shoot the mammal with his own pistol; it just didn't seem possible such a wolf existed that could be so outgoing, and kind yet still so . . . dangerous, and the buffalo was loathe to think the word.

When lunch rolled around Ben told Will he'd eaten enough that morning, and wasn't quite up for lunch so Will made his way alone to the cafeteria where he ran into Jade, and his upbeat mood broke into nervousness.

"Hey, kitten. How's it going?" Will asked calling out to Jade who was in front of him.

"Angels above! You're okay!" Jade responded embracing him with a leap.

"And holy hell you smell like a vixen. What did you do with Alice?" she added.

"I didn't do anything with her. I kind of reconnected with my ex who is her cousin that's been staying with her." Will answered.

"So you're going out with her again? I thought you said you wouldn't date anyone after you had to leave your mate?" Jade asked her emotions playing across her muzzle.

"She is the mate I had to leave . . . my position in the ZIA threatened her life . . . I'm not going to lie to you. Because of what I am she's never minded sharing me with others, and I in turn have never minded sharing her" Will answered his own emotions plain for her to read.

"So that's it? You have an open relationship with your mate, and I'm just some interloper?" Jade yelled at him in her hurt turning the heads of their fellow officers.

"You aren't just some interloper. You're halfway to being one of my pack, and sister to both of us" Will answered calmly, and honestly.

"Like Hell would I call you alpha!" Jade yelled at him before baring her fangs, and slapping him as hard as she could across his muzzle.

She stormed back to her office refusing to cry as her appetite vanished. Will likewise found his hunger gone, and simply found an open table to sit at where he put his muzzle in his paws. He had known the conversation he had with her would be his hardest because of how close she had gotten to him, and he had let himself get close to her, but he couldn't help how much her last words stung him. Hadn't he told her she didn't need to call him her alpha, and as he thought it he felt walls he hadn't had since he first met Layla come sliding back into place. Inside he was a tundra swept by frigid winds that seemed to freeze the tears he would cry before they even came to his eyes. He didn't even notice when the two vixens from yesterday, and Yama sat in front of him nervously.

"We just wanted . . . to say we're sorry . . . for how we acted yesterday" the vixens managed to say, completing each other's thought.

"And I'm sorry I bit you like I did, I don't know what came over me" Yama said for herself.

"Not your fault" Will answered looking at the three with the coldness in him evident through his eyes.

"Still I should've realized something was wrong with you, it's not even winter yet. Why didn't you do anything? How are you even still alive after that?" Yama asked curiosity temporarily outweighing her fear at the look in his eyes.

"Not the first time I've had that much of that stuff in me. The last time I did . . . I . . ." Will managed before the memory of that night he nearly lost Layla flooded him, and destroyed the walls in him; he simply slid to the floor from his seat, and cried much as he had when Autumn mentioned his fox plushie.

* * *

Ben who was manning the front desk was certainly surprised when he saw the arctic she-wolf in a sheriff's uniform stroll through the doors of precinct one like she owned the place. He could not hide his shock when she walked straight to him, and putting a paw on his desk spoke commandingly.

"Where is my brother? My gut told me he was in serious trouble yesterday, and I've been driving since six a.m. yesterday morning. Is he alright?" she asked as stern as the Chief.

"You must be Lola. Yesterday wasn't good, but he's here. He went to the cafeteria for lunch. He's alright" Ben answered reassuringly.

"No, handsome Benji he's not alright" Lola responded her expression serious as she ran towards the cafeteria not even bothering to ask directions.

She didn't need directions, she could sense her fraternal twin like she sensed her own limbs. Her nose led her straight to him with his scent laced with that of a vixen she didn't know, and her gut telling her he needed her. When she reached the cafeteria it didn't take her long to spot him where he was with two vixens sitting shocked at a table while some she-wolf tried to console him. As she rushed to him she was filled with anger towards this she-wolf she assumed had rendered her brother such as he was.

"Get away from him! What did you say to him?" Lola ordered angrily at the she-wolf as she pushed her off her brother, and took her place.

"I didn't say anything. I was just apologizing for what I did yesterday, and he was . . ." the she-wolf started talking fearfully.

"Enough!" Lola cut her off with a bark.

"Will it's okay. I'm here. You're safe, and Whisper is safe." Lola said to him trying to reach him oblivious to how the officers around her reacted to her utterance of that name.

Will just cried into his sister like he had all those nights he was home alone with her, and Sophie. It broke her heart to see him like this, and she was about ready to tear into the she-wolf she blamed for the state he was in when he stopped her as if he read her mind.

"It's not Yama's fault Lola. I just reminded myself of that night is all. I'm so glad you're here, but we need to talk alone. I need to tell you what happened yesterday" Will managed to tell her before she over reacted.

The officers around them watched curiously as the she-wolf as tall as he was, and twice as fierce looking helped him to his feet before he led her out of the cafeteria. When Jack accidentally voiced his thought that Will's sister was damn sexy they all turned their eyes to him as if he'd sprouted a second head.

Will led his sister to an empty interrogation room that was known as the 'Silent Cell' because it had more sound proofing than the rest. Once there he began to explain to her yesterday's events. He didn't get past explaining how when lunch hit, and the dosing of his drink had taken full effect he'd taken the actions he had before she interrupted him.

"Only Whisper would know to do that to you, and what would happen! I'm going to kill her with my own fangs!" Lola interjected.

"You will do no such thing. If you try I will fight you to the death." He stated.

"You could've eaten everyone here, and you're going to defend that bitch!" she yelled at him her voice carrying through the door to where the passing Chief heard, and grinned that someone was tearing Will a new tail on his way to check on Officer Caldera about something.

"You listen to me Sister I'm going to tell you like I told the Chief what happened yesterday needed to. I needed to know I was safe around so many innocents, and my fellow officers needed to know that even like that I wasn't a threat to them" he told her resolutely.

"How can you fucking forgive that Bitch!" Lola yelled at him angrily.

"We share the same scars Lola" Will told her, and his words brought her up short.

She'd heard enough from him, and was still seething when she left the room.

"You. Handsome fox. Where's the training room? I need to hit something." Lola demanded of the first officer she saw. When the frightened vulpine simply pointed she stormed off towards where he'd indicated.

When Will likewise left the 'Cell' he noted Nick's stunned form, and spoke to the stiff vulpine.

"What a way to meet my sister, eh? You'd better shield yourself behind your bunny around her. You may think I have a thing for cats, but my sister will rape you if given half the chance." Will said to him only half joking.

This shocked Nick out of it who visibly gulped before saying "That was your sister?"

"Yep" was Will's only response as he went back to Ben, and work.

* * *

When the Chief made it to Caldera's office he spoke to her announcing his presence before he managed to get sight of her.

"Caldera, you're missing out on someone chewing Grimm a new tail, and better than I did this morning" the buffalo said before he noticed the jaguaress had been crying.

"Caldera what's wrong?" the Chief asked concerned

"You know there's an old wolf proverb my sister told me. That the one's we care about most are the one's who we hurt the easiest, and in turn are hurt by the easiest" she answered wiping tears from her eyes.

"I take it you, and Grimm were more than just friends, and he told you about his new girl?" the Chief said with a frown.

"It's not so much that Chief it's that I . . . I didn't really listen to what he was trying to tell me about how much I still mean to him, and I said something I knew would hurt him before I hit him" she told her superior.

"He seems to be everyone's punching bag today, and despite what happened yesterday I'm still of a mind that he deserves it" the buffalo told her.

"I get you have your reasons boss, but I said something to him no wolf like him should hear. I've been beating myself up for the last ten minutes wondering how in hell I'm going to apologize" she said to her boss looking for answers.

Seeing her muzzle all the buffalo could do was walk over to her, and placing a hoof on her shoulder say sagely "You begin by apologizing"

His words seemed to break her out of her funk, and she quickly thanked him for them before directly leaving her office her boss left behind thinking to himself 'I run a madhouse'

* * *

The polar bear, and grizzly who were sparring in the ring both stopped what they were doing when they smelled the rage coming off the she-wolf sheriff as tall as Grimm who barged into the training room, and like an arrow targeted the nearest punching bag. They could only stand slack jawed staring as she laid into it with paws, and feet more viciously than they'd ever seen. It seemed like forever to them that she attacked the bag never letting it rest. When with her final punch she pierced it spilling sand across the floor their eyes widened like saucers. When she turned on them seeming tireless, and asked which of them was up for a round they both fell over each other as they ran away in fear. Lola simply huffed to herself that only her brother had the balls to spar with her anymore before she took a deep breath to calm, and center herself before she too left the training room.

When she made it back into the main office proper she came across Nick, and Judy, and laughed to herself when Nick promptly hid behind his partner as if she were some shield.

"So the handsome Officer Wilde hides behind the sexy Officer Hopps as if they both aren't appetizers" Lola said with a warm laugh.

"What is with everyone calling me sexy?" Judy demanded.

"Well you are" Nick said matter-of-factly earning himself a backpawed smack from his partner.

"I'm sorry it's just how my brother described you two when he called me saturday night, and now that I see you I understand. I'm Lola Grimm by the way, sorry if we got off on the wrong paw. I promise we can get off on the right one if we try" Lola introduced herself with a lascivious grin, and an outstretched paw.

"Nice to meet you Lola, I'm Judy, and this is Nick" the fearless rabbit said shaking the offered paw ears slightly reddening as the innuendo registered.

"Just what has your brother told you about us?" Nick asked nervously looking torn as his shield shirked her duty.

"Just that he's quite fond of you two since you're such examples of how we mammals really can work together despite our differences. You might not think it, but he really looks up to you both. You Judy are as upstanding, and forthright as our little sister Sophie, and just as tough. You Nick he admires as an example of a mammal rising beyond his past to do good with his future; he already considers you a brother." Lola told them openly.

"Is that why he teases me so much?" Nick asked.

"You got to tell me what you mean, foxy" Lola replied to which Judy simply pointed at the bulletin board.

When she turned around she immediately saw the fake movie poster Will had put there, and laughed to herself muttering "Blueberries" before her nose caught a scent the air circulated her way. A smell she'd scented on her brother, only stronger as if from the source. Her jovial expression shifted back into her fury as she ordered Hopps, and Wilde to follow her, and tranq her if she started to do anything stupid.

* * *

Ben had been shocked again when the tallest vixen he'd ever seen strolled into the precinct like a mammal on a mission dressed in black fatigue trousers, and a Black Sabbath t-shirt. He wondered if foxes could even get that tall, and if she wasn't some sort of hybrid he'd never heard of when she easily set an arm on his desk, and leaned towards him before speaking.

"Afternoon Benji have you seen my wolf? He has something of mine, and I'd like them back" the easily model gorgeous vixen asked.

"He was just running some files over to forensics he should be back in a minute. You do mean Will right?" Ben replied.

"So he's saying hi to my cousin Alice? Yep, that's my wolfie alright. I'm Layla by the way nice to finally meet you 'favorite cheetah'" Layla said to him.

When Will got back to the front desk his usual cheerful self back in full swing thanks to the dose of cheetah he'd gotten after his talk with his sister he stood shocked for a moment before he ran, and leapt over the desk.

"Layla what are you doing here?" Will asked worriedly after he landed next to her.

"You have something of mine, and I want them back. I appreciate you like smelling me all day, but a girl feels naked without them" Layla answered him sweetly before trying to reach for his back pocket.

"Surely you simply put on a fresh pair?" Will asked grabbing her paws, and holding them in front of his chest.

"Nope" was Layla's response as she batted her eyelashes up at him.

"You know you shouldn't be distracting me at work like this. I did tell you I'd give them back tonight." He told her failing to be chiding.

"Yeah when I don't need them you big perv" Layla responded with a laugh.

"They are my daily talisman that you are back in my life. I'm not giving them back till my day is done" Will said to her not hiding the love in his eyes.

"You say it like that, and I may let you keep them" Layla replied the look in her eyes matching his.

It was at this point Lola got near enough to see the two, and she was struck by the love she felt emanating from them both. Her rage vanished like smoke for the vixen she knew was Whisper. Her brother's words about their shared scars softened her expression, and the fox, and bunny she had in tow were grateful to reholster their pistols. This was the scene Jade witnessed when she reached her destination, and all she could do was stand back, and watch.

Will feeling his sister's presence turned, and instinctively placed himself between his mate, and his sister unsure of what Lola was going to do. Layla simply stepped from behind him to smile at the she-wolf though her eyes were drawn to Nick, and Judy. Lola surprised them all when she walked up to the vixen she realized her brother had never said was so tall.

"I know who you are. You know who I am. We both know how much we mean to him, and he to us" Lola said to Layla before she grabbed the vixen, and kissed her using the action to convey what she dared not utter. Layla simply responded in kind pulling Lola into her with Will standing with his muzzle looking as shocked as if lightning had struck him. Nick wasted no time getting a photo with his phone of his face before getting one of the lip locked Lola, and Layla.

When the two females parted Lola just shared a look with her still flabbergasted brother while Layla wasted no time introducing herself to Nick with an embrace before she wrapped her arms around Judy, and lifting the bunny to her level kissed her like she'd kissed Lola. This time it was Lola who snapped a photo while Will, and Nick shared the same electro-shocked expression. When Layla finally set Judy back down the bunny promptly tased her though it was about as effective as when she'd tased Will.

"Sexy bunny likes it rough? I'm game. Better take notes Nicky" Layla joked as she noticed a certain jaguaress watching them incredulously. As Layla noticed Jade so too did Will, and he was powerless to stop Layla as she easily skipped across the distance between her, and the cat. Judy was just left staring at her ineffectual taser muttering "But I turned it up all the way"

"Well hey there koneko-chan I'm glad I finally get to meet you." Layla said to Jade before embracing her, and adding "I really don't mind sharing him with you I just hope you don't mind me wanting some of you for myself"

With that Layla skipped back to Will, and glancing between him, and his sister held up two fingers with one paw, and one finger with another before bringing them together in front of him mouthing 'two plus one'. At this point Judy had reloaded her taser, and presently tased her partner right in the gut causing him to drop instantly. This only made Layla laugh.

"You should know those don't work on Will, or me. We both are so tall we've both been struck by lightning." And with that she left back out through the entrance to stop at the sidewalk, and light a cigarette.

"Hold me" was Will's only response, said to Lola who obliged. As he nuzzled into her neck fur he whispered to her "Not what happened" before letting his sister go to rapidly tap out a message on his phone. They could hear Layla laugh when she read the message before Lola left the building. When she was outside she lit her own cigarette, and began talking to Layla who showed her the message causing the she-wolf to then pick her up, and kiss her again Will watching all the while.

After Nick managed to pick himself up off the floor he didn't hesitate to indignantly ask his partner "What the fuck was that for, Fluff?"

"I tased Will yesterday, and that vixen just now, and nothing happened. I thought it was defective" Judy answered sheepishly.

"Tsundere" was all the fox said to her. When she asked him what he'd meant over Will's riotous laughter Nick simply told her to zoogle it.

At this point Jade had managed to register Layla's words, and get over her shock making her way to Will.

"Will I'm so sorry for what I said earlier" Jade said to him remorsefully.

"Hang on, kitten. My head is still spinning" Will answered her dazedly.

"No wolf like you deserves to ever hear a mammal say such a thing" Jade said unable to hide her regret.

"If I can forgive Whisper for yesterday then forgiving you for saying what you had every right to say is nothing, kitten. Now that's the last of that subject, okay?" Will said to her.

"Okay" Jade responded embracing him.

"My head is still spinning too, buddy. Judy I think you tried to kill me. Will what is that vixen that she's so tall?" Nick said interrupting the moment.

"Nick I'm so sorry, and Will I don't believe being struck by lightning would make you immune to electricity." Judy said remorseful for her actions to her partner.

"Layla's a normal red fox she just had a pituitary glandular issue when she was younger, she literally is as tall as a fox can possibly be before the height starts stressing the skeleton, and internal organs; thank the Mother she finally did stop growing. And rabbit the real reason Layla, and I are immune to tasers is not something I'm ever going to tell you" Will answered holding Jade tighter as he did so.

"You know you two make quite the pair. It kind of makes sense. Now if you don't mind I'd like to return to breathing normally" Jade said to Will who was still doing his best Fangmeyer impression.

"So what's with that massive thing on your hip?" Jade asked Will when he let her go.

"Oh, this?" Will said as he drew the eighteen inch bladed bowie knife "This is my combat certified dismembering tool. It was something of a goodbye gift I gave Layla, but now it's mine again."

"A pair of .45's, a .50 cal. pistol, a 7.62 light machine gun turned marksmammal's rifle, a .50 cal. Anti-materiel rifle, and now that knife? You just bristle with death, and take putting mammals in a hole quite seriously don't you?" Jade asked surprising both Judy, and Nick with the ordinance she listed.

"You still haven't seen my nodachi" Will laughed.

"What's that? It sounds like a snake" Jade asked.

"My katana with a four foot blade, and two foot tang. With a full downward swing I could even cut the Chief in half with it, not that I've ever really had to use it much. I just wear it when I'm pulling bodyguard duty for intimidation factor. In fact it was made for me for that very purpose by my pack sister Naomi's grandfather who told me that if I was going to be her alpha he wanted me to have a weapon worthy of defending his favorite granddaughter. He insisted on even performing the sakazuki ceremony with me when he gave it to me." Will explained.

"You have yakuza connections?" Nick asked while Jade inquired "Just how big is your pack?"

"You watch too much anime, brother" was all Will said to Nick before he answered Jade "Well there's Lola my sister, Layla my mate, Sophie my adoptive little sister, Sierra, and Holly my cousins; there's Naomi, Maria you've met, and Sage you know."

"I notice you're the only male in your pack, are you sure it's not a pride?" Nick joked.

"If you knew how close we really are you wouldn't make that joke. My pack isn't just unusual because it includes two vixens, a coyote, and a jaguaress." Will said with a laugh.

With that the gathered officers finally got back to work. Jade went back to her office to catalogue new gear shipments she'd received while Nick, and Judy went back to their desk bantering all the way with Nick finally forgiving Judy for tasing him after she promised him dinner. Benji swore to Will when they got back into their work rhythm that he, and the mammals around him were better than a soap opera. Will agreed that they were way better since they had blood, and sex dancing around their stage though his odd comment was lost on the cheetah, and Will didn't feel like explaining. Though he could be remarkably long winded Will enjoyed the workable silence that he, and his favorite cheetah fell into. Eventually their day was done, and the Chief himself came down to dismiss Will for the day.

"You made it through the day Grimm, and you followed my orders not to cross those entrance doors. I see your tail reattached after it got handed to you. Who was that, that did me proud with how well she laid into you which I overheard through the 'Cell' door?" the Chief asked him pleased he wasn't now in possession of the wolf's badge.

"That would be my sister Lola, Chief." Will answered plainly.

"I hear she ruined a punching bag after she was done with you, and scared shitless two of my toughest bears when she then asked them to spar with her" the Chief said unable to hide his amusement. There was a story that would linger in the precinct if he had anything to do about it.

"She's one of only two mammals alive who can actually subdue me at my worst. You don't ever want to see that happen, and neither do I; it's been a good decade since she's had to do that. Yeah, I'm the only one who will spar with her anymore, everyone is just too scared of her especially after I taught her everything I learned in the ZIA" Will responded proud of his sister.

Once Will had given Benji his goodbye hug he checked his phone that he'd ignored, and saw Layla had sent him a text with nothing but an address. Making his way down to the motor pool he didn't see Joe by the time he reached his Shelby. When he got in, and had started it like a ritual he plugged his phone into the stereo, and got music started for his drive to wherever Layla wanted him to go. letting his phone's GPS guide him the first track that played was "Take Me To Church" by Hozier.

While he drove, and the song shuffled into "Guilt and Regret" by Sentenced he noted that the apartment building he was heading toward was positioned almost equidistant from the precinct, and the school where Maria went, and Holly worked. He had just about made it there when his phone played "Cold" by Crossfade. 'Curse you shuffle, and your pointed randomness' Will thought to himself as his shuffle that sometimes seemed so in tune with his moods, or had streaks of playing just the right songs was at the moment twisting his guts. Then as he was finding a place to park having reached his destination it played "The Reason" by Hoobastank, and he cried. When it began to play "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls he'd had enough, and silenced his car.

When he entered the building he was staring at his phone to make sure he'd be heading to the right apartment when the tiger landlord called out to him getting his attention.

"Wait there are two of you?" the tiger said to Will

"What do you mean?" Will asked the tiger.

"I saw a she-wolf walk in with my new vixen tenant as tall as you earlier. Do they grow you guys somewhere?" the tiger asked.

"Yeah, we're the Guardians of Ulfhaven" Will jokingly answered before taking the stairs.

Once he was out of sight he used both his forepaws to accelerate his ascension. He had always loved climbing stairs in buildings like this; for a mammal his size it was just so easy there was no way for it to not be fun. In mere minutes he'd reached the floor he needed, and slowed to carefuly examine door numbers back on his hindpaws. His thoughts seemed to gyrate between his joy to have Layla again, and that Lola was staying in town, and his nervousness concerning Jade. Eventually he found the three digits he was looking for indicating apartment four twenty.

Will didn't even need to knock before the door was opened for him by his sister Lola, and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

"So you, and Layla are getting along? Sometimes the Mother cuts me a break when I need it" Will said to his sister grinning hopefully.

"You mean Whisper as I only today found out her real name? How could I not get along with the mammal who won your heart after I got over my anger at what she did to you yesterday? Though that didn't happen until I saw you with her, and now that we've talked I understand where she was right to get back at you the way she did; I probably would've done the same thing to you." Lola answered clearing the air as she let go of her beloved brother to get the music fired up.

While Lola fiddled with the stereo Will took the time to see his surroundings. The apartment he'd entered was easily comfortable for a mammal his size, and he could tell Layla had only gotten it recently. Only the barest amount of furniture adorned the room with only a massive flat screen tv, and stereo for entertainment in the living room along with a black couch that faced the tv. In between the couch, and tv was a low black coffee table that was definitely japanese inspired upon which was a laptop. The kitchen had just a simple four mammal table that was a lovely shade of pomegranate complemented by black chairs. These were the first things he caught sight of when he entered the apartment before his gaze resettled on his sister's swaying tail as she started Apocalyptica's cover of "Fade to Black" by Metallica.

"I know your weak for white fur, but you could turn your attention to my tail don't you think" Layla's voice called to him from the kitchen.

"It is such a lovely red color" Will responded following her voice to the stove where she was stirring a pot.

"Just you wait to see the shade of red it'll be on halloween" Layla said lifting her head back into him as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and nuzzled into her neck fur inhaling her scent.

"I take it you've got something planned that'll really frighten some mammals?" Will asked.

"No spoilers. It's an awesome idea, and so simple" Lola interjected joining them in the kitchen as the song shifted to Apocalyptica's "Inquisition Symphony"

"Lola is right no spoilers, but it all revolves around a lot of fur dye on both of us, and we will be terrifying" Layla agreed with devious pride.

"So what's in the pot of wonderful smells my love?" Will asked knowing when to change a subject.

"Just a simple ragout for the three of us, complete with imitation rabbit made from chicken" Layla answered with a smile.

"You're lucky I can still eat that without being reminded of that one trafficking den we razed" Will told her nuzzling back into her neck.

"I wish David, and I could have between us what you two do. I swear the love just rolls off of you in waves." Lola said further trying to change the subject.

"So you finally made a move on your deputy, or did he make it?" Will asked after Layla pointed to a cabinet, and he retrieved bowls for them.

"As much as everyone in town is intimidated of me, I had to make the first move. We've been on one date so far, but it went well." Lola answered as she moved around them to grab some glasses, and a bottle of wine.

"I want to hear all about this" Layla said before adding "Our dinner is done"

"Well there aren't many date options in town, but we had a nice dinner at the local sushi bar after he took me to the movies" Lola said as she sat at the table, and poured them their wine.

"The Naked Fish, I miss that place, and Minamoto-san" Will said as Layla filled their bowls, and he carried them to the table before pulling out a chair for her, and then himself.

"I know you said it went well, but how did it go?" Layla asked as she sat in her chair with Lola on her left, and Will on her right.

"I knew how hard it would be for him to be around such a strong alpha as me, so I did my best to be more feminine, and it seemed to help him open up. I guess I should describe him for you Layla, he's a gray wolf about average height with really kind eyes, and his really nice ass was certainly done favors by the jeans he wore. I cannot tell you how hard it was for me to wear that dress, I'm just so used to pants, and the looks I got from everyone. I don't know if they thought I looked good, or were just shocked to see me in it though David seemed to really like it." Lola told them sipping her wine.

"You mean that white one you have with the blue floral print? You look amazing in it, and I know David was probably speechless when he first caught sight of you. Everyone else was probably both shocked to see you in it, and stunned with how well you can wear a dress when you do wear one" Will complimented, and reassured his sister as he took his first bite of ragout closing his eyes in pleasure at the flavor.

"Thank you brother. You know if I weren't so afraid of rushing things with him I'd have shown him what I look like without clothes" Lola said with a wink before adding as she tasted the ragout "Just what is with you filling your pack with girls who can cook as good as you can? Damn this is delicious. I'm kind of jealous."

"I'm glad you like it. I wouldn't be such a good cook if it weren't for him, and Maria teaching me during that year we had here in this city." Layla said.

"Food is just one of the ways we seem to bond, and I don't know how I'm so lucky" Will answered his sister.

"You mentioned Maria to me as this kid you saved, but you never told me you've lived here before." Lola said to him.

"That was one of our better years in the ZIA, as often as we were gone for work" Layla said.

"Probably the best year we had. For a while it was like we had our own little family" Will added warmth in his words seeming to emanate from him.

They continued to chat as they ate, and they each had seconds as they killed the wine, and then a second bottle. When they were done they made an easy team doing dishes with Will washing as was his custom while Layla rinsed, and dried, and Lola put the clean dishes away. While they worked Will seemed to radiate the warmth of his happiness, and it spilled into the girls like wine into a glass. When they were done Layla sought to harness that warmth for her ulterior motive in insisting Lola stay with them while she was in town.

"So are you two ready for a little two plus one?" She asked Will, and Lola.

"I say we tag team him, and don't give him a choice" Lola answered pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"I'm game for that" Will said with a grin pulling out another pair of cuffs he gave to Layla.

The girls didn't need any more encouragement than that, and each led him by the paws to the bedroom where Will was pleasantly surprised by the bed. It was a massive king sized mattress wrapped in crimson linens, and boxed in by a coffin shaped frame. He also noted solid steel rings mounted into the wall for just the kind of purpose they were going to use the cuffs for which made his tail wag, and his musk of arousal spike. With Lola's size rivaling his, and Layla's ability to command him they wasted little time bending him to their desires, and getting him out of his uniform before they forced him onto the bed. Together they each took one of his paws to cuff to the steel rings, and laughed when once secure he struggled futilely, and his member obviously grew.

The girls simply teased him as they made out, and pawed at each other over him as they undressed each other causing him to growl as he struggled against his bonds, and his member reached full mast throbbing, and twitching. He couldn't help, but growl a laugh when they played rock, paper, scissors for who got his tongue first, and Layla won though they continued to stimulate each other to further madden him, and he struggled again against the cuffs in response. When Layla finally mounted his muzzle she held onto his ears for dear life as he obliged her. Lola simply stared at his aroused member savoring the sight of it before she teasingly licked at it his causing his hips to buck towards her. She just began to stroke it with her paw, and continue licking along it before finally wrapping her muzzle around it lightly grazing his length with her teeth causing him to growl into Layla eliciting moans to escape her.

When Lola could tell from how he moved his hips, and his member twitched that he was getting close she let up to straddle him, and rub his length with her sex which she knew would drive him wild, and it did. The chains of the cuffs were strained by the force of him pulling against them. Before he could break himself free Lola stopped to adjust herself so he would slide into her, and though he relaxed against his bonds his hips matched her actions as she rode him. Layla meanwhile screamed out in her orgasm while Lola bounced along his length before coming down, and engulfing his knot tying against him. Layla dismounted his muzzle to flood it with her tongue before nipping along his neck, and chest while Lola rocked against him growling in satisfaction when she felt the warmth erupt from him filling her.

When he was done Lola relaxed herself on top of him so that she wouldn't restimulate him, and they could come undone. Layla likewise rested waiting for her turn to ride their captive who for his own part seemed to fall asleep from how well they'd worn him out though neither female was fooled. When Lola finally managed to slide him out of her she rolled off of him to kiss him, and sink her teeth into his neck while Layla with well practiced paws got him ready for herself. His sister's fangs against his throat sent his feral instincts into overdrive, as Layla lowered herself onto him, and with his eyes snapping open wildly savage he finally broke his restraints to grab his vixen, and still inside her flip their positions. It never ceased to amaze Lola seeing her brother like this, the look in his eyes evidence of how much his time in the ZIA had really changed him; he'd always fought to keep that look from entering his gaze when they were younger, and whenever it had she'd been there to face off against him until he calmed down. Layla simply clawed against him wildly eating up all of his thrusts until he knotted in her, and swiftly came into her before falling over her supporting his weight with his elbows to pant tiredly into her neck.

When they'd finally relaxed into the freshly christened mattress Lola, and Layla on each side of him wasted no time each marking their respective sides of his neck with their scents before the three fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

 _Jade simply flashed her badge, and tipped the door guard a twenty to speed her entrance into the bar where her sister worked the sign above the entrance reading The Crypt in purple neon inside a red neon coffin. She made a beeline for the bar where she found an empty stool to sit. The goth metal playing through the bar's sound system helped ease her mood when her sister noted with surprise her newest customer._

 _"Well fancy seeing you in this place, hermana" Jade's sister greeted her._

 _"Yes I of all mundanes wouldn't be known for even knowing this place let alone setting foot here. Now pour me a double of your strongest stuff, please mi hermana." Jade simply said._

 _"Rough day?" Her sister asked._

 _"These past two days have been quite rough to say the least. Yesterday my wolfie's former squadmate dosed the fuck out of him with Wild Card endangering the whole precinct since he's a fanger like half the mammals here. Then today not only is he right as rain because his drug tolerance is simply unmammalian I find out he's back with his mate he had to leave . . . and he still wants me around like more than some sancha. My response to him was something no wolf as noble as him should ever hear." Jade said before downing her double shot of some black alcohol her tongue told her was rum, and tapping the bar for another round._

 _"So what did you tell him?" her sister asked knowing this just had to be good._

 _"I told him that like hell would I ever call him my alpha, and it wasn't until I was back in my office before I remembered saturday when he told me I never needed to call him that, and that I could call him brother. Thanks to the Chief I was able to figure out how to apologize, and when I went to do just that I got to see him with his arms around the tallest vixen you could imagine. He's easily a head taller than every wolf in this city so I guess it makes sense he'd end up mated to a girl like her. Before I could lose my courage, and slink away she just waltzed over to me to introduce herself, and tell me that not only is she cool with sharing him with me that she herself wants me too. Did I mention she picked up the bunny, and kissed her like it was nothing before the bunny tased her to absolutely no effect?" Jade got off her chest going through shots two, and three in succession._

 _"Forgive me for overhearing sister, but you speak of a wolf taller than any other, and a vixen likewise taller than any fox. I know those mammals. Never call him alpha even if he lets you in his pack, ever. Do you want to know why they're both immune to tasing?" a white tigress sitting to her left said to Jade._

 _"I still don't think I want to be part of his pack even if he says I'm halfway there. What do you mean they're both immune to tasing. As a cop I know some mammals tased enough become resistant to it, but immunity?" Jade asked unbelievingly._

 _"They were on . . . vacation . . . in my home country when they ran afoul of some mobsters who tortured them with electricity. I was the secret police agent sent to take down those mobsters, but when I got there everyone was dead. At first I thought the mammals on the outside, and upper levels had simply been tranqed, but they had no heart beats. When I got lower I found mammals dead from being bitten into, and torn apart with blood everywhere. The last room I entered held the vixen with the wolf freeing her to fall limply in his arms. I could tell from the set up in the room what had been done to them. Apparently they'd been torturing them separately when her screams sent him . . . savage . . . it was probably the strangest case report I've ever made, and it took me a long while before I realized why those mammals I'd first encountered were dead without a scratch" the tigress paused to sip from her drink while Jade's sister listened intently her eyes wide with shock at the gruesome story._

 _"He drained them to death, something that sets him apart from every other fanger here. I know his fangs, and his pack sister shared her suspicion with me he'd done that before. Hearing you confirm it . . . he really only does do that when he has no other choice . . ." Jade said much to the surprise of her sister, and the tigress._

 _"It would take a very sick one of us to develop the ability to kill in that fashion, so resistant are the rest of us from crossing that line. But he has other strength, and for him it is almost easy" the tigress said pawing the ankh she wore._

 _"His wings, and status as sword, and shield of the Wolf Mother" Jade said knowingly._

 _"You know this of him? Truly are you nearly in his pack already. I say to you again do not join their number it is not meant for you." the tigress said seriously her eyes wide with incredulity._

 _"I have seen his wings for myself, and when the jaguaress he calls sister ordered him to speak his place in the paws of the Wolf Mother that is what he said. What do you mean I shouldn't join his pack, not that I really want to yet?" Jade asked this mysterious tigress._

 _"How would you say it? El Angel De Los Gatos wants you for herself, but that is all I can tell you, and speak none of this to him." the tigress said before quickly leaving._

 _"That there even exists a fanger who can, and has done that . . . he must be a real monster even if he only does it in self defense" Jade's sister said coming out of her shock._

 _"He is a monster, but his will is to protect, and he would gladly give his life to protect another mammal especially cubs. It's how he earned the nickname Beast" Jade responded downing another double shot._


	7. Side Op

**Brief A/N: Finally glad to be done with this chapter, would've been done sooner, but my usual pace got shot in the foot. I always get a kick out of all the stories I read here where author's do just fine with word counts that are fractions of mine. This is my longest chapter yet clocking in at 30,997 words. I'm taking a break from writing to catch up on some anime - never finished the last five episodes of Re: Zero, plus Show By Rock, and Okusama ga Seitokaichou have second seasons I must check out. Should be working on Ch.8 starting tomorrow, and hopefully it won't take me seven days.**

Friday [Week Two, Day Three]

05:30

Will awoke to the sound of his phone alarm coming from his pants where he left them, but he didn't want to move. He never wanted to have the weight of his vixen leave him where she lay on his chest. It was one of the most comforting feelings he knew, and he felt like crying because of how much he had missed it. That fox plushie of his seemed so useless now though he was still keeping it. He was also comforted by the presence of his sister who was so nestled into him he could wonder where he ended, and she began. However he wasn't the only one who was awoken by his alarm.

"Shut that fucking thing off, go to work, and leave us to sleep god damnit" Lola growled at him reaching across to pull Layla into herself who simply rolled into her, and buried her head in resistance to the alarm.

This freed Will to rise, and do as he was told. With a look back at the women he was closest to he really didn't want to leave, but he had a day to start, and looking forward to his favorite cheetah, lapine, and vulpine gave him the drive to first shut off his alarm then go shower. As he stood in the warm spray he borrowed Layla's shampoo that would leave him smelling faintly of strawberries, but knowing the scents he carried on his neck didn't dare washing them out.

After he'd gotten out of the shower, and dried himself on the fur drying pad he stole a glance back into Layla's room; his room since she didn't need to tell him this place was not just hers, or his, it was theirs. There his beloved mate was laying atop his sister much as she had him, and was probably too tired to care at the difference. He couldn't resist taking a photo with his phone after he'd put on his pants, and retrieved it. He almost thought to make it his wallpaper, but decided not to since he'd photo Layla as he saw fit, and find one of her that would be perfect. Perhaps he could get one of her sleeping on him he thought to himself with a grin.

It was oh-six-hundred, and all he really had to do was finish buttoning his uniform shirt, and gather up his gear. By oh-six-fifteen he'd readied himself, and decided to make it a custom to leave his love a note that he'd return on their coffee table next to her laptop. ' _Keep It Warm. Aishteru my Akazukin_ ' it read, and he knew she'd know the Black Sabbath song. As he sighed to himself before he left he thought to himself ' _Mother I don't ever want to leave her ever again even though when you call me I will come into your arms where I belong_ ', and tears did leave his eyes from the emotion that welled in him. Then he remembered the Chief telling him he'd been permanently partnered with Autumn, and his thoughts shifted to how they'd really gotten off on the wrong paw, but she'd been there for him when he needed it of her own accord.

When he made it to his car his thoughts turned to moving his stuff from Summer's place to his new digs as he started up his Shelby. His usual ritual of plugging in his phone, and kicking out the jams he did with fluid ease filling his car with the sounds of Black Sabbath's "Children of the Sea", and rolling his windows down to share with his surroundings he cranked the volume as loud as he could. If anyone dared give him shit for it they were going to get a stern 'I'm a cop, and fuck you'. Then his hunger hit, and his first thought was of Benji, and his donuts. Will knew he could eat the confection on par with the cheetah, and mused to himself that he should really have an eating contest with the mammal as he drove off towards the nearest snarlbucks for a pumpkin spice latte, and something edible, but overpriced.

When "Heaven, and Hell" started up he was headbanging to the intro as he neared a snarlbucks with a drive through. He only turned his stereo down enough to order clearly before he cranked it back up to full blast. He was going to have a good day getting to know his new partner, and like hell was anyone going to get in his way of keeping his spirits up for as long as he could. Shit this barista is pretty he thought when he saw the snow leopardess at the window. What was with this coffee chain, and hiring cute girls who were always so damn friendly he thought as he paid, and smiled warmly as he accepted his coffee, and breakfast sandwhich in return. Before he could take off she'd complimented his choice of music, and told him not to turn it down which earned her his card as an officer which had his work number on it.

As he drove off the song shifted into "Lonely is the Word" while he made his way to the precinct. By the time the song was done he'd made it to the motor pool, and only after he'd parked did he turn down the music before rolling up the windows. He said his good morning to Joe as he headed for the lift munching on his breakfast sandwich which he'd finished swallowing once the lift ascended.  
He stepped out onto the ground floor sipping his now cool enough to drink latte, and figuring he had the time, even if he didn't, though he did he made his way to Benji for that morning 'dose'.

"You know I swear the happiness is coming off you in waves this morning" Ben said as he returned Will's embrace.

"I woke up on the right side of the coffin, what can I say?" Will joked in response.

"Say what's with the bracelets?" Ben asked noting the shiny adornments still on Will's wrists.

"Shit I forgot to take them off hahaha. You got a skeleton key handy? I only have the key for one side." Will asked.

"I do. Wait those are pawcuffs you broke out of. Do I want to know? I don't do I?" Ben said handing Will a key.

"Let's just say Wilde isn't the only one worthy of the name hehehe, and I do not want to get a new pair from Jade" Will responded taking off what was left of the cuffs.

Once that was done Will made his way to the bullpen for morning muster killing his coffee along the way, and depositing the empty cup in the trash. After he took his seat next to John there was still ten minutes till the Chief was due, and his wolf brother noted the bruises on his wrists.

"Those marks only come from one thing." John pointed out.

"Yeah I kinda broke through two separate pair. Mine with this arm" Will answered holding up his left arm.

"Nothing new anyone finds out about you is ever boring is it?" John asked him.

"Hey, I may be strange, and definitely crazy, but at least there's never a dull moment" Will replied before attention was called, and the Chief entered.

When the buffalo got to the new partners Grimm, and Luna he ordered them to patrol Tundra Town. When they passed by Nick, and Judy Will flashed them both the metal horns with his paw by way of greeting which Nick returned. Once out of the bullpen the duo made their way to a cruiser since Will insisted Autumn drive. He also insisted she had choice of where they got lunch though he in turn would pay. After they'd left through the entrance having returned Benji's wishing of them a good day they made their way to the side lot, and Autumn felt the need to try to apologize for how they'd first met.

"I'm really sorry I said what I did when we first met." she began, but Will wouldn't let her continue.

"There's no way you could've known your words would've triggered that kind of response. It's all water under the bridge, okay. Especially since Wednesday you were there for me when I needed it of your own volition" Will told her with a smile.

"So perhaps we can get off on a better paw, now?" she asked.

"Whichever paw you like" Will said grinning, and holding up his paws.

"I opened the door for that one didn't I?" Autumn laughed before adding "How'd you get those bruises?"

"I was pawcuffed to my bed last night, but broke free which reminds me . . . would there be any spare zip ties in the cruiser? One of the pawcuffs I broke were mine, and I really don't want to fuck my morning by explaining to Jade how I broke them." Will told her.

"There should be. My sister had told me you were a perv, but she never mentioned you were kinky too. I can understand your hesitation to discuss that with Caldera, partner. I've got your back." Autumn replied when they reached the cruiser.

"Thanks, partner" Will said as they got in, and Autumn started it.

While they made their way to the district of ice, and snow they talked together easily getting to know each other. The tigress' white fur had already earned her the wolf's liking though he was slightly disappointed when she said she was more into girls. When Will commented to her that half the girls he seemed to find attractive were lesbian Autumn only laughed, and said 'Sucks for you!'. This turn in conversation however opened the door for Autumn to ask something that'd been bugging her since Wednesday.

"When I had to carry you your scent really got to me. I mean I did need to feed, but it wasn't something I immediately needed to take care of yet somehow your scent assaulting me threatened to put me there you know? I thought I'd made it past that after I showered, and got you out of my fur, but then clever Nicky had to ask what you meant when you used the word feed, and like that I was full of my need." Autumn said to him.

"Hmm . . . Not gonna lie when I'm there as you put it my scent can bring out the more primal urges in other mammals not just fellow canids even I'm not sure why. I mean it's different to feel another in their hunger, and then feel hungry yourself ya know?" Will answered.

"You know that's part of why I asked the Chief to partner us. It'll be nice to work with someone who shares our common nature, and to be honest I figured if you were ever likely to lose it like you almost did when you tried to stand Wednesday at least I'd be there to try to keep you in check." she said to him.

"I couldn't agree more, and thank you for that. I probably would have lost it Wednesday if you hadn't said something." Will responded.

"But you didn't. I don't know how. I told you not to lose it, and you just dropped. I can't imagine the self restraint you have. Just what are you made of, wolf?" Autumn asked as they neared the district's entrance tunnel.

"My willpower is infinite, and my self restraint is limitless. Every time I've been like that, and needed to stay cool . . . It's like no matter how much I get pushed I can always hold back. It took a good while before Whisper could get me to bypass those internal barriers of mine, and I spent so many years with them essentially void my biggest fear Wednesday was that they wouldn't be there when I needed them" Will replied.

"This Whisper, the one who did that to you I heard you say she was your partner. Why did she do it? I hear the Chief also nixed his investigation to find her; did you have something to do with that?" Autumn queried.

"You certainly missed some shit yesterday I tell you what. She did it to get back at me for reasons, and because she knew that as I adjust to life outside of open combat I needed to know that pushed to that extreme I wasn't the threat to others I feared I'd be. The Chief really chewed into my tail good about aiding that investigation, and you should've seen the look on his muzzle when I said no. I convinced him with the truth to discontinue said investigation because without my help no one would find her, and if I had to eat him to keep her safe I would. I'm so glad he didn't make me make that choice." Will answered honestly.

"You What!? And you still have your badge!?" Autumn said shocked.

"Yeah, and he was about to shoot me with my own M1911" Will replied casually.

"Let no one doubt your powers of persuasion. I bet you could convince god to cast an innocent into hell" Autumn responded still incredulous.

"I'd rather wade through hell than try to do that. Though to change the subject when we finally stop for a minute when we reach Tundra Town please don't mind what I'm going to do when we get there" Will said as they passed the point halfway through the tunnel.

"Well what are you going to do?" Autumn asked.

"What I do when open nature calls me. You'll see." Will replied.

When they'd made it into Tundra Town Autumn stopped at a drive through place she knew for a quick breakfast since she hadn't eaten, and while she waited in line Will got out of the car. Autumn didn't see where he went when she was busy ordering, and still couldn't see him when she pulled out of the drive though. Scanning her surroundings she noted some mammals all staring at a spot where the snow seemed thicker with a polar bear in particular laughing with his phone recording something. When she pulled over nearby, and got out to investigate she found Will was what they were staring at as he rolled in the snow like a carefree cub growling, and grunting as he rubbed his head into the fluffy ice crystals.

"Officer Grimm what do you think you're doing?" She hollered at him breaking him out of his reverie.

"Obeying the call of nature for me to roll in her splendor. Also earning the ZPD some good PR by proving not all cops are assholes, and some of us know how to have fun" Will said sitting up before finding a fresh spot in the snow to make a lupine snow angel.

"For Sarah" Will said when he'd risen from the impression he made as he took a photo with his phone he promptly sent to the cub's aunt.

This of course was all caught on the polar bear's phone, and he was first to ask the question his mentioning of the cub from last week's news put in the minds of the mammals he'd attracted with his antics.

"Are you the mammal that little girl called her guardian angel?" the bear asked with a thick russian accent.

"No sir I am not. I'm just the mammal who wrapped his arms around her, and gave her comfort after her tragic day" Will said with his usual obfuscation though no one failed to miss the tear that left his eye when he spoke of the cub.

"Nonetheless I feel the need to shake your paw, officer. My name is Koslov." the polar bear said extending a paw.

"khorosho vstretil tovarishcha" Will said shaking the extended paw.

"ty govorish' po-russki?" Koslov asked.

"Nyette tovarishch, but I picked up a little from a siberian tigress I know" Will answered.

After the two had bidden each other a fond 'do svidaniya' Will got back in the cruiser with Autumn, and they headed out to patrol the area. Autumn was still shaking her head at Will's unofficer like behavior for the good first few miles of their patrol.

"I swear I've heard that polar bear's name before when I was working vice here" Autumn said to Will.

"Well when it comes to you enlighten me. He seemed like a good fellow" Will responded.

"I remember now! You just shook paws with Mr. Big's consigliere!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Cool" was Will's response.

"Not cool! Do you know the kind of bad P.R. that could cause if it gets spread?" Autumn said shocked by his blase response.

"I don't care. It's not that hard to explain he's just another mammal I met on the street. It's not like I asked him where to score some coke" Will replied with a laugh.

Autumn just face pawed as they continued their patrol. It was a quiet day in Tundra Town for the pair, of course thanks to Mr. Big the days in Tundra Town were usually quiet. When night fell however was when things tended to get interesting. About the most eventful thing they had to do involved a wolf whose truck had gotten stuck in the snow, and while Autumn just suggested attaching a chain to the vehicle so they could pull it out with their all terrain cruiser Will just shocked his partner, and the wolf when with a good deal of grunting, and snarling he simply pushed it out of the rut it had lodged in. When he caught sight of their jaw dropped expressions while he panted from his exertion he simply laughed.

"What it was just a toyota. By the way brother, next time you better put some chains on these tires, or you'll have to get it out of impound" Will said with a shrug.

The wolf just shook his paw in thanks, and thanked the Mother he was only getting a warning. By then it was nearly lunch so the duo called in their code seven, and Autumn drove them to a local sushi shop she knew. It happened to be the same one Will knew, and they both laughed at the coincidence enjoying their meal.

* * *

At around ten in the morning that day Lola walked into the station her tail wagging with her upbeat attitude. She wasted no time making her way to Benji who greeted her warmly.

"Morning Sheriff what can the ZPD do for you today?" Ben asked her.

"For you handsome Benji it's Lola, and I'd like to talk to the Chief if I may, but first things first. Will you share with me one of those famous hugs of yours?" Lola asked the fluffy cheetah.

"Of course, Lola" Ben replied coming around his desk to embrace her.

"You know some of the officers here are kinda scared of you, and your brother, but I think you both are remarkably friendly" Ben told her when she let him go.

"I won't lie to you we both have our vicious streaks, but neither of us really like going there" Lola replied.

"So what did you want to see the Chief about?" Ben asked.

"Just a little something" she answered with a grin.

When Ben had paged the Chief, and the buffalo had said he personally wanted to see her she gave Ben a friendly rub on the shoulder before heading up to the buffalo's office. When she'd gotten there, and knocked the Chief bid her enter which she did to take a seat in front of him.

"Before I ask to what I owe this visit I just want to thank you for laying into your brother yesterday like you did. You know the interrogation room you were in is the most sound proofed one we have, and I heard you clear through the door." the Chief said extending a hoof which she shook.

"Yeah, well he deserved it." Lola agreed.

"I'm also quite surprised you managed to put fear into two of my toughest bears who will not live that down if I have anything to say about it. By the way you do not owe us a new punching bag." the Chief told her.

"Thanks Chief. Speaking of punching bags by the way, that's what I wanted to see you about. See I know it was explained to you how potentially dangerous my brother was Wednesday, but being told something is not the same as being shown." Lola said to him.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going" was the Chief's response.

"Just hear me out. I'm probably the only mammal that can take my brother on paw to paw, and I'd like to stage a demonstration for your precinct today so you all can get an idea of how bad things could've gotten though in a more controlled environment" Lola explained.

"Hmm . . . I can see the reason in that, and if you're going to beat him like you did that bag I'd certainly enjoy the show" the Chief replied.

"Alright, cool. Then we just need to hammer out where to do this. I don't think the training room is big enough to fit the whole precinct, and give us the room we'll need, but I don't want to do this outside where prying eyes can see." Lola said.

"I think I know just the place. We have a whole underground level we haven't found a purpose for yet. It was originally going to be a second level for the motor pool, but we just ended up extending the parking out back." the Chief responded.

After hammering out the details Lola left the Chief to go visit Sage, and hang out with her pack sister till Will got back to the station which ended up being sooner rather than later.

Ben was again surprised around half past eleven when an MBI agent walked in, and flashed her badge requesting an audience with the Chief. The Chief was likewise surprised when said agent a lioness walked into his office without knocking.

"I'm not going to waste your time Chief. I'm here to personally request your best SWAT officers for an op we have going down tonight to bust some serious mammal traffickers trying to gain a foothold in the city. The ZIA tipped us off to them, and we've been keeping tabs on them with their help. Tonight they're going to have a shipment of mammals held in a warehouse we're intent on raiding so we can nail these bastards to a wall." the lioness said showing her badge where the Chief read 'Agent Anala'

"Agent Anala normally I'd be happy to do so, and you could've just called, but I think I can do you one better if you'll be patient" the Chief said before paging Clawhauser to get Grimm, and Luna back at the station on the double.

* * *

Will, and Autumn were in the middle of eating when they got the call, and hearing Ben's urgency when he mentioned something about the MBI Will asked Autumn for the keys so he could drive. Once they were on the road Will ignored protocol turning on the emergency lights to floor it back to precinct one. He made it back there in record time though not as fast as he could've managed in his Shelby. When they reached Benji, having parked out front, and the cheetah said just Will needed to head to the Chief's office Autumn was concerned, but Will just hurried to the Chief. When he entered he took quick notice of the MBI agent before addressing his superior.

"What seems to be the issue, sir?" Will asked.

"You asked me to inform you if I caught wind of mammal traffickers, and in good faith I'm honoring that request." the Chief told him.

"Sir, I don't see how one beat cop is going to be any help when I need your best SWAT officers." the lioness said respectfully.

"Just give me the file princess" Will told her flatly.

"I don't think so. Just cause you're the biggest wolf I've ever seen don't think I'm intimidated by you" the lioness responded defensively.

"I like you already, nice fire you got burning there, but you're sending smoke in the wrong direction. Now I know you MBI folks don't really play well with spooks, but I used to be one, and I can help more than you know." Will told her with an outstretched paw for the file she held.

Reluctantly she handed it over to him saying "It was the ZIA who tipped us off to these guys. You could say the relationship between our two agencies is improving."

"Uh huh, and when they make Agent Danger ZIA director I'll believe it" Will replied looking over the file which outlined the MBI's plan of attack.

"Okay says here you're the agent in charge of this shindig so that makes me your ace in the hole. For how you normally operate this is pretty by the book, but with me on board we're changing things up. All I need is for you to put snipers on all the exits, and enough agents on the ground to equal those snipers on making sure no one escapes. For my part I'll go in, and subdue these fucks no casualties so you can have the whole set I just need to make one phone call, and you're assurance that what you see of me, and my ringer stays out of your report." Will said taking charge with ease.

"Agent Danger? She's the one who gave us the intel, and why do you think I'll just agree to this? Especially keeping you out of my report?" the agent asked him.

"Because if you don't, and my presence get's back to the ZIA you will wish you really had nine lives. Just mention Beast to Sky if you don't believe me; hell call her now, and she'll tell you. I have her number" Will said pulling out his phone.

The agent just pulled out her own phone, and dialed it. When it was answered the agent spoke into it.

"Agent Danger this is MBI Special Agent Anala the agent in charge of taking down those mammal traffickers you gave us intel on." Anala said.

"What can I do for you agent?" Will heard Sky's voice ask.

"There's a cop in front of me who says he knows you. Said I should mention the name Beast." Anala answered.

"Let me talk to him" Will heard Sky say before the lioness handed him her phone.

"Hey there danger brush how's it going" Will asked his former handler.

"I had hoped this intel would reach you. So what do you need beastie? Oh by the way since I'm sure Revolver hasn't told you yet you're not on our hit list, and neither are Whisper, or Revolver for that matter so long as you guys keep to yourselves" Sky told him.

"That's good to know, now I can inform this MBI cutie she won't need eight extra lives for mentioning my involvement. I need you to tell her to follow my lead on this little side-op since I'm gonna get up to my old tricks non-lethal style" Will explained before handing back Anala her phone.

"So I'm just supposed to roll over for this wolf?" Anala asked her when the phone was back in her paw.

"As far as this Op is concerned, yes. You can trust him, and he's worth a whole platoon in the field. As for rolling over for him in general? He also comes highly recommended though not by me, and he has a thing for felines" Will heard Sky tell Anala, and he could practically see the smile on the vixen's muzzle.

Anala just blushed as she said goodbye to the ZIA agent before turning to Will.

"Fine. I'll do as you say, but I am still the agent in charge" She said firmly.

"That's just fine agent, and though she is right I do have a thing for cats I promise I won't try anything funny unless you want me to" Will answered with a smile.

"Ahem" the Chief cleared his throat "Special Agent Anala I hope you'll stay with us a bit longer for the demonstration we'll be having shortly. Grimm your sister came to me this morning with a proposal, and I agreed."

"I can already guess. She want's to spar, I'm game. Anala if I may call you that prepare yourself for a real treat" Will said with a grin though his tail fell, and his ears drooped giving the impression he was not game for what was in store for him.

With that Will left them so he could make his phone call, and once the door was shut the Chief paged Clawhauser to get all units back to the station on the double with orders to assemble in the spare underground lot.

Once outside the Chief's office Will found a quiet spot to make his call unheard, and dialed Layla.

"Whisper this is Beast prepare for a night-op we've got traffickers to bag, but not tag" Will told her when she answered all the while scanning for eavesdroppers.

"Wait we get to have some fun babe? Alright just send me the time, and location" was Layla's response before hanging up so Will could text her the details. That done he went back to the Chief to see about this demonstration his sister had planned.

Within the hour all the day officers were back at the precinct especially when Will went out over the radio to tell them he was going to fight his sister. It didn't take long for the officers to assemble in the underground lot with Benji being last to arrive since he'd had to lock the precinct doors. Once they were all assembled Lola who was standing next to Sage had everyone including her stand along the walls while she had Will stand in the center of the room before addressing them.

"You all have heard about what happened Wednesday, and how dosed to hell my brother was quite the potential threat to all of you though he managed to retain his self control thanks to Officer's Wilde, Luna, and Forensic Specialist Underland. As your temporary commanding officer I am ordering all of you to maintain your positions against those walls, and watch. This goes double for the predators who are about to get more of a noseful of my brother than you care to. This goes triple for the lupines in this room because you're going to smell me, and if you move my brother will kill you. Do I Make Myself Clear?" Lola said as commanding as the Chief, and the Academy Instructor both at once.

When all she got was uneasy silence she repeated "Are My Orders Understood!?" which got her a resounding "Yes, Ma'am!"

"Alright, then let's get this party started" she said in more normal tones as she pulled out a tranq pistol, and shot her brother with a dart not loaded with tranquilizer, and lifting a small vial to her own muzzle downing the contents.

When Anala asked "How are you going to fight him if you tranqed him?" Lola responded "That dart wasn't a tranq" before she began disrobing, and her brother did the same.

While Lola stripping down to her bra, and panties was definitely surprising when they got sight of Will without his shirt they all gasped at seeing the gashes adorning his torso. While his back stitches had healed enough that the stitches were gone his gashes from Maria were still quite obvious even from a distance, not to mention the smaller though no less deep claw marks from Layla intermingled with a few of the more rough bites from Lola herself.

"Now some of you have already seen what happens when my brother is overloaded with Wild Card, and starts to shut down his reactions to protect the mammals around him. Now you're going to see him with half as much of the stuff in his system, and for my part I've only taken one dose. It doesn't effect me like it does him, but it will keep his attention on me so I repeat lupines present move, and you're dead." Lola calmly addressed them while she circled her brother keeping her back to him, and waving her tail knowing her actions would put him in the state he needed to be.

As her actions had the desired effect Will's eyes went savage, and as she circled still not facing him he turned with her his eyes becoming evident to all the mammals along the walls. When she'd made a complete circle she held her tail to the side in a gesture all the wolves understood, and fought their own instincts to ignore when they smelled her; Jack even asked the pair of lions near him to hold him in position which they did unsure of why he made the request.

"You want to push this tail, brother?" Lola asked before adding tauntingly "You better come, and get it"

It was all he needed to rush her, and expecting his actions she whirled out of the way before assuming a fighting stance facing him. As they squared off the observing mammals were rooted as they saw what should've been a savage wolf take calculated swings, and kicks at the she-wolf who seemed to be toying with him. For every blow Lola couldn't dodge she parried, and counter attacked causing Will to parry, and counter in return. Their speed against each other was surprising considering their size, and though they seemed equally matched at first it quickly became apparent that Lola couldn't outright defeat Will. At first because she was toying with him Lola would land blows here, and there while deftly avoiding Will's. Eventually they were going blow for blow as they backed away from each other for distance to circle, and clash again. After about five minutes of full tilt sparring the Wild Card in his system, and his own nature took full hold of Will, and he dropped to all fours to attack his sister like a full savage. Lola matched his position on all fours to meet his savagery head on, and then their match descended into a brawl filled with flying fur, and blood from vicious bites they managed to sink into each other. Still they would back away only to circle as the Wild Card in Lola's system caused her scent to keep her brother coming after her, and the Wild Card in his system drove her to continue attacking him defensively. As their scents permeated the room Yama, and Jade stood paw in paw each keeping the other against the wall while Autumn fought the feral look coming into her eyes by getting as close as she could to Fangmeyer, and the lions restraining Jack came to understand why he'd asked them to hold him there. The mammals observing this now primitive display of lupine combat were shocked, and the prey amongst them were rooted by the fear inducing smell of blood. Jade for her part as witness was horrified as understanding filled her that this was what he was like when he ate hostiles in combat, and she just wanted it to stop though she could not speak out.

For a full ten minutes Will, and Lola had been going at it, and half of that like savages ripping into each other. Sage who was their designated referee kept her tranq pistol in paw that was loaded with double strength darts she was to empty into Will if she had to, and she was starting to think she had to. She could see Lola slowly getting tired, and Will was getting frustrated. Sage, and Autumn were the only ones aware enough of the energy around them to tell Will was pulling some of it in to fuel his berserk state, and while Sage aimed at Will waiting for a clear shot Autumn prepared herself to let her own nature take hold that she might subdue this wolf should Lola need the assist. They didn't need to as all of their exertions were burning the Wild Card out of the wolves systems, and at roughly the thirteen minute mark they both lay down panting facing each other. Thinking it was over the mammals that stood witness visibly relaxed, but Jack managed to get himself free, and rush the pair on all fours himself. Before Sage, or Autumn could react Will, and Lola beat them to it though they didn't tear into Jack as was feared; no what they did was almost worse for the foolish wolf. They both stood on all fours, and like an alpha pair growled at him in their dominance forcing Jack to submit almost as if telekinetically forced into the position flat on his back his neck exposed. From the force of his forward momentum he slid into Will who promptly stood over him, and snarled into his muzzle eliciting a whimper of fear. When Will stepped away from Jack it was Lola's turn to assert her dominance while Yama rushed Will on all fours to present herself submissively her tail held to the side. The wolves who witnessed all this with more understanding than the rest all sat on their haunches affected by the primitive display their instincts understood while their civilized senses played catch up. When Will registered Yama before him his eyes softened back to normal, and he laughed before licking her face then very pointedly trotting over to Jade where he laid at her feet curled into himself.

His action confused the wolves who witnessed it though Sage saw, and understood. He was putting his trust in Jade, and she was just a little bit jealous he hadn't come to her, but then she realized why he would show her this obvious display of trust as she saw Jade's muzzle still horrified; Will was trying as best he could to reassure her. When Yama trotted over to Will where he was to whimper at him he simply yawned in her direction before scooting even closer to Jade. Lola meanwhile had stood back on her hindpaws, and was helping Jack to his feet. Once she had him standing again with a single pull of one of her arms she admonished him like a scolding mother.

"I told you not to move for a reason you foolish wolf. You are lucky you are not dead, and this day it is because the Mother has protected you from her Sword, and Shield. Do not count on that protection again unless my brother is the one rendering it." Lola chided him though before she could continue her brother's voice carried across the underground lot.

"Do you still think my better angels are winning koneko-chan?" he asked Jade.

"Yes" she answered falling on top of him wrapping her arms around his neck, and crying into his fur.

"Do you not want me?" Yama asked still on all fours, hurt displaying across her muzzle.

"Oh I want you Mihoshi like I want my Naomi, but here is neither the time, nor the place" Will answered her before from his position on the floor he addressed his fellow officers his voice clearly carrying to all.

"If you even think that I was savage like one dosed with Night Holwer then you know nothing of your own inner animal. As savage as you saw me act I was still in control of my mind, and the events that transpired are still vivid to me. You all now have a mere taste of what could've happened Wednesday with my brave sister standing in as the target mammal though this is not the first time she, and I have fought like this; she has experience none of you have against one such as me. And Jack my brother you can go ahead, and like my sister, but I tell you now that she has a boyfriend, and is not polyamorous like I am." Will said to them calmly.

"I am not the only alpha wolf here who is left wondering how you can affect us so" John asked.

"Brother John did you not hear my sister tell our brother Jack? I am the Mother's Sword, and Shield. Now will you all please get off your asses?" Will answered, and the wolves all rose abashedly.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into agreeing to this Sheriff Grimm. In all my years as an officer I have never seen two mammals fight like this, and I don't ever want to again. Officer Grimm I think I finally understand what you meant when you said you lost it when you saw Whisper fall, and I see that tiger who shot Delgato, and you last week was lucky to keep his life. I pray to whoever will listen that I never have to call on you to use your combat ability in defense of this city, but am thankful I can if I need to. May that day never come" the Chief said, and not known for being a religious mammal he nonetheless made the sign of the cross.

"Agent Danger wasn't kidding when she said you were worth a platoon in combat was she?" Special Agent Anala asked.

"Chief should that day come, and I pray to the Mother it never will just hope that Whisper is by my side to call me back from the brink when it's over. Agent Anala she was my handler, and you have no idea. This was just a demonstration of physical combat." Will responded to them.

When he saw their reactions to him mentioning Whisper he addressed them all again.

"You all may not like Whisper much because of what she did to me, and you now see just how south that could've gone, but understand this she did what she did knowing full well it wasn't going to go south. Know that where my sister needed to dose me to get me warmed up for our little spar, all Whisper would've needed to do is whisper a few words in my ear, and point me at my sister, and with a few more words have me back to normal like I am now. It's how she earned that nickname, and Jade here can vouch for my obeying commands when given properly." Will told them all resolutely.

"That I can. Though after hearing you say that I think I too can forgive Whisper as you did." Jade said still on top of him.

"Alright everyone you all get a one hour break to process all this, and feel free to talk to who you need to, but clear your tails out of here. Officer Luna you have the rest of the day off since I'm ordering your partner to take the rest of the day off since he has a mission tonight. Understood Grimm?" the Chief ordered his officers

"Understood Chief" Will answered seeming content to nap where he lay, or try to if only for a moment before he rose to his feet Jade still wrapped around him like a cloak.

While Will made his way to the lift, and up to the ground floor where he intended to rest at the front desk all the while carrying Jade not caring he was only in his boxers his sister had the sense to grab his uniform for him after she redressed in hers. When Will made it to the elevator the officers around him gave him a wide berth though Nick, Judy, Ben, Carol, and John joined him on the ride up to the ground floor. It wasn't until they were all there at the front desk that they began to talk amongst themselves, Will's friends processing what they'd witnessed, and questioning him as needed.

"I can't believe you've been walking around healing from those wounds, and then just went into that like it was nothing only to come out of it more wounded like it still is nothing." Carol was the first to say.

"Seriously Will some of those bites, and scratches were still fresh, and now you have even more" John added.

"These are nothing compared to the wounds I've received in actual combat, and now my outside stays as scarred as my inside" was Will's casual response.

"You know some of these look like they were made by my claws, but I didn't give you them" Jade noted after she'd gotten off his back before adding "I didn't say anything before because I figured you'd been with another cat, but now I wonder did you lie to me about Maria?"

"I didn't lie to you about Maria, and she didn't lie to you either. I was with a different cat." Will answered, and he was thankful Nick backed him up.

"As a former con-mammal I can tell you he isn't lying" Nick said.

"If you're telling us all about your wounds, what are these bruises on your wrists?" Judy asked since she was at a height to notice them clearly.

"I was cuffed to my bed last night, and eventually broke free which reminds me dear Jade I need a new set of cuffs." Will replied sheepishly.

"I'll get you a new pair on monday, but next time you get up to those kinds of antics promise me you'll use fuzzy ones made from fake leather, and that you'll invite me" Jade said swatting at him playfully.

"Layla will totally be up for that, she really enjoys a little two plus one." Will responded.

"You know these bite marks on your chest look like they'd match these ones from your sister" Nick keenly observed.

"I plead the fifth" Will responded immediately. A little too quickly his friends noted.

"Oh I bite him all the time. He may be a scratching post for cats, but for me he's an excellent chew toy" Lola said with a laugh as she handed him his clothes arriving with Yama in tow who added "I want to chew on you when you heal".

This got a squeal from Benji who had been simply absorbing the conversation around him like it was some kinky sit-com before he said "Now your comment the other day about there being sex, and blood all over the stage makes sense"

"Do I even want to know?" Judy asked.

"No one really does, but sometimes we can't help ourselves" Nick answered her.

"Well at least I now know why Auntie Carol's dad calls you fang devil" Yama said.

"No you don't, but I do" Jade interjected.

"I like how the conversation post spar is about all my brother's wounds, and how he got them" Lola laughed.

"Yeah guys, I'm sticking around to help you process that, not my kinky sex life" Will agreed starting to get dressed.

"What's there to process? Wild Card is like a battle drug for you, and you used to make your living in the ZIA exploiting that." Jade said before stopping him from buttoning his pants so she could do it.

"Cat don't make me carry you to your office, and fuck you there. I'm still kind of pent up from that spar." Will told her as she zipped his fly, and her paw grazed him earning himself a slap to the back of his head from Lola.

"Ow" Will said turning to his sister.

"No sex in the station" Lola told him earning herself a high paw from Carol.

Their conversation went on like this for a while longer with Benji wishing he had popcorn while Jade, and Mihoshi teased him only to be refereed by Carol, and Lola while John, and Nick added inuendo to injury with Judy swatting Nick when appropriate. Eventually Will had had enough, and picked up Jade to carry her off telling Ben to tell the Chief he was taking her with him. Joe could only laugh when he saw Jade being carried like a sack of potatoes by Will, and comment to them "Had a good fight, and now you need a good lay?" with Jade responding from her perch "I sure hope so" before Will opened the passenger door of his Shelby to put her in it expertly.

After he'd gotten in, and started it up he drove off while Jade plugged in his phone for music. While she found Machinae Supremacy to listen to, a band she'd never heard of, Will didn't much care for speed limits though he obeyed them. With "All of My Angels" blasting his first stop with his not really captive was a sex shop where he only went in for fuzzy pawcuffs, and came out with three pair. One had black faux fur, one red, and the third purple. Once he was back on the road Jade perused his purchase while he drove to his place with Layla. When Jade asked where they were headed when she noticed they weren't headed to her place he told her he needed her, and he needed Layla, and the girls would need the cuffs. When Jade asked him why he'd gotten three pair of cuffs he told her the black ones were his, the purple hers, and the red ones were Layla's since red was Akazukin's color.

When he'd parked at his building he wasted no time picking Jade back up to carry her over his shoulder with one arm, and their cuffs in his other paw. As he entered his building the landlord was speechless because he recognized the jaguaress from the news, and there she was being carried by the wolf playing with purple furry pawcuffs in her paws. This time Will took the elevator, and was careful entering it so Jade didn't get bumped into a wall, and he didn't need to put her down. Though she was not used to the possessive treatment she kind of enjoyed it knowing that even when he got rough he was gentle. Layla the ever watchful may not have been able to see the sparring match since there were no cameras, but had already posted a camera to watch their door, and opened it before he could knock while Jade simply laughed at their apartment number when she saw it.

"Woman I have brought the cat home for dinner, and dessert, but not in that order" Will told his mate, and she just smiled at him when he offered her her present.

"Well I welcome her to our bed, and our table. Thank you for the gift since you broke the police issue ones maybe these will last longer" Layla said to him.

"I take it this time I'm not the cool down fuck?" Jade asked.

"Sweetheart if you had a hand in getting him like this? Fuck no are you going to be the cool down fuck" Layla answered.

"Damn skippy, kitten" Will told her making his way to the bedroom.

"So should I start dinner?" Layla called out to her mate disappearing behind the doorway.

"You get your sexy red tail in here, and make it naked. I will cook dinner when I'm done with you both" Will ordered.

Layla who was only wearing PJ's didn't have much to take off, and was already in her underwear when she reached their room where she found Will disrobing after he'd tossed Jade onto the bed who likewise was undressing as she marveled at the bed.

"Am I tripping, or is this mattress set into a coffin? and red sheets?" Jade asked them.

"He always wanted a coffin bed so Lola helped me build it, and yes red so the blood won't show" Layla answered.

"Good fox, now be bad kitsune" was all Will said as he finally got his boxers off to reveal his readiness.

"I'm never going to tire of that sight" Jade said.

"I'm just glad I can fit it all" Layla replied jumping on the bed to make out with Jade while Will dove muzzle first into the jaguaress while reaching up a paw to finger his vixen.

Their talking kind of ended there as they began their play, and Will let loose his frustrations devouring the cat. Jade was surprised when she noted for once his eyes weren't feral looking as she felt his fangs in her the chi flowing out, and then in again in a rhythm she was coming to know, and enjoy. It meant she was going to come, and hard when she did. Not satisfied just to wrestle tongues with this sexy vixen she encouraged her to bring her wanting sex to her muzzle which she dove into doing her best Will imitation which was easy with the example he set between her own legs. Layla could not believe the new sensations the cat's tongue brought her, it didn't reach as far as Will's but what it reached, 'Mother Above' she screamed in her head savoring it. They almost didn't notice when Will moved up to enter Jade with his erect mast, and sink his fangs into his mate shunting chi into her like venom spiking her own, and making her orgasm violently before pulling some of the chi exploding in her back into himself. Then the feral look in eyes came full swing as he thrusted into Jade. While Layla came down from the kind of orgasm she hadn't known in over a year she was as surprised as Jade to feel Will in his wild abandon of fucking the cat still control the chi flowing in, and around them. It was like he was trying to build a bonfire with it, cycling it through himself as he pulled it out of them only to funnel it back in to them. When Layla realized what he was doing, and what would happen if he imploded she leapt onto him as savage as he'd been with Lola to bite him, and keep him going in the right direction.

Blood flowed easily from where she'd bit him staining the whites of their furs red, and she kept biting him in different places across his shoulders, and neck to drive him forward. When he finally bit her back fangs out, and sinking into her chi Layla fought the instinctual fear she hadn't felt since she'd first become his lover before their bond had even begun to strengthen into what it now was. Jade let loose a roar that frightened the neighbors when he filled her with his knot, and Layla instinctively leapt off of Will just as the jaguaress rose forward to sink her own fangs, and claws into him reopening the nearly healed scars she'd first given him. This was just what he needed, and Layla was thankful for the assist as the chi cycling through the three peaked, and erupted before he came. Because she was closest to him when it happened Jade roared when she likewise came feeling as if her body were ablaze. Then the feeling was gone as both Jade, and Layla felt the temperature drop around them. Layla almost screamed in terror that he was going to lose control, and start taking from them both more than he already had, but 'Thank you Mother' she thought when he stopped.

Will took the time to center himself, and assimilate the chi he'd built up between them, and then consumed. He knew Lola had unknowingly pushed him too far, and it took all his strength not to fall into the abyss within him. Something he'd only spoken of to Katarina was how taking the lives of mammals with his fanged nature had changed him, and the nature of his need. It had grown somewhat laterally. He didn't need to feed as often as he had before, and could go longer without feeding than most, but when he needed to, or the depth of his nature had been brought to the surface . . . all it would take was a nudge, and he could devour lives for days. His discussion with Katarina had brought the truth to light that his nature hadn't really changed; it's true depth had been reawoken, and it was something he forever had to guard against.

As Layla watched him she knew from what she felt from him that he was at the edge of the state he got in when he killed with his fanged nature, and for the first time in a long time she was afraid because this was their bedroom not some battlefield. Jade had been about to speak, but she took one look at Layla, and the fear in the vixen's eyes wordlessly convinced her to remain silent, and wait. Layla was about to reach out to him as she felt him returning to normal, but her paw hesitated inches from him so she reached out with her voice.

"Enma Daio no Okami-Sama daijoubu desu ka?" Layla asked him softly. Though Jade didn't understand what she had called him she understood she'd asked if he was alright. Will didn't get the chance to respond as Lola unlocked the door with her spare key, and voiced her intrusion to the occupants.

"It took me a good minute to cover for your ass carting off the quartermaster. You're lucky the Chief was understanding of how fights like that can leave certain males frustrated, especially with you coming down off that shit no thanks to me." Lola called out before the wall of sex scent hit her, and she coughed saying "I take it you got the frustrations out?"

Will simply opened his eyes, and wordlessly rose from his position on the bed to leave. Layla, and Jade both were terrified by the coldness in his eyes that Jade had never seen, and Layla hadn't seen since they'd first gotten to know each other. When he left them they simply held each other each sending silent prayers to the angels above that nothing bad would happen, and that their fears were unfounded.

Will walked slowly, and with purpose towards his sister. When he reached her he locked his eyes on hers before speaking.

"Aneue" he said emotionlessly.

"Aniue nani ga warui desu ka?" Lola asked worriedly.

"You don't know what you did, and you didn't really mean to do it, yet the forgiveness in me is strained. It is taking everything I have right now not to show you death's door with this fanged nature of mine" Will said to her his voice full of the hurt in him like a tundra wind.

"Brother, what did I do?" Lola asked pained by how obviously she'd hurt him.

Will couldn't bring himself to speak further so he pointed towards his bedroom before he went to sit on the sofa, and stare into space dwelling on his thoughts. He still wanted to put her in the danger Layla, and Jade had been in especially because there would've been nothing even Layla could do. It was moments like this he wished he could just leave this world, and return home to the Wolf Mother, but she would come for him when the time came, and not before.

When Lola reached the bedroom she mentally took things one step at a time. Layla, and Jade were there in each other's arms fear in their eyes. Will had been covered in his own blood so well she couldn't tell how bad his wounds were. All three were naked, so they'd had sex, and the girls seemed fine other than what had terrified them. He'd mentioned wanting to use his fanged nature against her so whatever had happened had something to do with that, and probably him being a threat to these two which would explain their fear. Especially Layla since she knew his fangs better than anyone even her; with her by his side he'd used his nature to kill, and ever since he seemed to have a deep seated self loathing he would not explain even to her . . . for Layla to be afraid when she could control him like no other when he was in the grips of his nature . . . 'Okay time to ask what the fuck happened since I can't figure it out' Lola said to herself.

"Layla I get the feeling you can tell me just what went wrong, and how according to him it's my fault" Lola said cautiously.

"I know what went wrong, but I don't know how you're the one that triggered it" Layla answered before continuing "He . . . he got very close to losing control of his fanged nature, and taking our lives. I . . . even as his mate in this life there was nothing I could do to keep him from going over that edge."  
"What do you mean you couldn't have brought him back from the brink? I thought you were the only mammal capable of the feat?" Lola asked confused.

"As his mate I only borrow the Wolf Mother's hold on him to control him as needed to redirect him. If he were to come after me there's nothing I could do to stop him. Only she could do that." Layla answered.

"I don't understand how he could target you that way, and not stop himself." Lola said still confused.

"His nature his too strong now. Before he'd taken a life with it this would be different, but now that he has . . . how many lives do you think he's taken in that way?" Layla asked.

"Not many?" Lola answered hopefully.

"He didn't count, and only Whisper would know, but it's probably in the dozens" Layla replied grimly.

"So now I know the danger we were in, but he's never been like that with me before, and he's certainly done some of those same things. What would push him . . . wait I think I get it. Lola this really is kinda your fault" Jade said.

"What did she do?" Layla asked her.

"The sparring match. She dosed him half as bad as Whisper did, then fought him just to show us all the kind of danger he had posed." Jade answered.

"Lola you stupid bitch did you not think putting him in that state would awaken his fangs? Whisper overdosed him for a reason. He'd go there, and then shut down in response. You fucking got him primed for war then left him hanging for us to deal with" Layla snapped at Lola, and the she-wolf cowed realizing her mistake.

Layla didn't get to further give Lola a piece of her mind as Will still naked walked back in passed his sister to fall muzzle first onto the bed next to Jade. Layla was on him in a flash opening the eyes he shut to look into them, sniffing at him, and checking his pulse. Satisfied he'd not done anything suicidal, and just wanted to nap she promptly sat on him.

"What was all that about?" Jade asked Layla sitting on her wolf like a campfire log.

"Just checking he wasn't trying to O.D., or something" Layla answered patting Will's shoulder.

"As much as I want to go Home right now, now is not the time, and I will not know it until it comes." Will spoke before reaching around to pull Layla into him so he could bury his nose in her neck fur.

"When she comes for you she had better take me with you" Layla told him tears coming into her eyes because of this subject she loathed to think about.

"The vision I have seen of how it will happen could just be a metaphor, but you, and Sierra both will be there . . ." Will said to her before adding "Haven't you ever found it strange Lola that we're fraternal twins, but I am who, and what I am while you're just a normal wolf? Or rather what makes you special the Mother has hidden even from me though I have my suspicion, and if I'm right I'm so sorry. I hope I'm wrong I really do."

"What do you think makes me special amongst other wolves, brother?" Lola asked.

"It's just a suspicion, and I could be wrong. I can't tell you, I won't. It's for the Mother to know, and the rest of us to find out in time." Will answered firmly.

"You know I keep getting the sense that the Wolf Mother means more to you than you let on even as you are the angel who is her sword, and shield" Jade said to him.

"Why did you have to ask that over curious koneko-chan?" Layla asked unable to keep herself from crying from the answer she knew to Jade's words.

At Jade's words Will's eyes likewise filled with tears, but he held them back to say as he choked on his emotions "I could utter the words to sate your curiosity dear Jade, but please just be satisfied knowing that she does mean more to me than any other."

"I hate to break our little heart to heart, but remember brother you have an Op tonight with the MBI" Lola reminded him changing the subject she was also uncomfortable with.

"Yeah around twenty-two hundred so I have time for a short nap before I make us all dinner. Babe what do we have in the fridge?" Will responded.

"Just raid it like you normally do. You have an Op. with the MBI?" Layla asked.

"So that's why that lioness in the suit was there?" Jade asked.

"Hai, hai" Will answered with a yawn before rolling over so Layla would be on his chest while he got as close to Jade as he could.

Lola watched as almost instantly her brother fell asleep, and soon enough the girls around him followed suit. She found Jade's sleeping face too cute to not use her phone to get a good photo of the jaguaress before she got a photo of just Will, and Layla, and then all three. She left them to their well deserved nap, and perused the kitchen for a snack settling on some imitation jerky.

Lola's phone alarm gave all three bedmates quite the rude awakening. Layla, and Jade who were both asleep on Will jarred awake when the wolf under them started howling in his sleep in response to the howling phone in the other room. Their immediate response to swat at the wolf's head like a snooze button, both unafraid to use their claws in their still half asleep states. Will woke to the echo of his own howl in his ears, and the clawed paws striking him with the force of thrown pillows. Awake he silenced, and the girls got off of him to curl up with each other. Once out of the king sized mattress he stretched languidly then slapped his muzzle with his paws reminding himself of his mission. He needed to prepare himself for his play time with Whisper. When he got in the shower all he wanted was the rejuvenation of the water, and to sort how he was going to get Layla to come with him under Jade's nose. What he got was a solid minute under pleasantly hot water before Lola barged in, and asked if he'd talk with her.

"Sure, we can talk sis." Will said just as he picked up the scent neutralizing fur soap he saw Layla had purchased for him.

"I just want to tell you how sorry I am I didn't realize where I was pushing you, and I know just how fucked up that was. I'd like to make it up to you if I can." Lola said getting it of her chest.

"Any way you feel like doing that is fine with me. I've already forgiven you." Will responded scrubbing his fur.

"What if I want to join you?" she asked as she stepped into the shower her brother wondering how she'd undressed without him hearing.

His paws stopped their scrubbing as his mind turned on figuring out how she did it, how she got naked without him hearing; with his own body blocking the spray he'd heard her come into the bathroom easily. His sister barely paused to note his blank expression before she reached out a paw for his member, and reanimated him. Will's first reaction was to grab her outstretched paw before he turned her into the spray, and against him to slip his tongue into her muzzle. Lola could feel the passion with which he kissed her, and wondered how he'd forgiven her so easily. Will would never tell a soul why he desired his sister though to any he'd mentioned his weakness for white fur they'd attribute it to this, and be wrong. She reminded him of the Wolf Mother though she was not the Mother incarnate, and he would easily say she'd be an excellent double for the Mother in a film, or something if it wouldn't give him away.

When Will released her muzzle from his he bit into her neck teasingly, sinking in his fangs to only take enough chi for her to feel it, before he let go. When she saw his body language after he stepped back from her she reacted on instinct. Will's already halfway there member rose to full when his sister turned her back to him, and leaning forward to place both paws on the wall now facing her held her tail to the side for him. He took the step forward he needed to to enter her easily, and he savored a few long strokes before he tied with her. When he felt her lock against him he couldn't help his body's involuntary shudder before he wrapped his arms around her, and sank his fangs into her neck. How swiftly he took chi from her so deeply shocked her, but just as swiftly he'd cycled it back into her before he began his thrusting in earnest. Lola was lost in the glowing fire he kindled in her, and built between them. In five minutes they'd both climaxed, and both held as still as they could that they might come unstuck sooner. In his gut Will felt as if she'd been the one who'd taken something from him though he'd let her keep the excess chi from her orgasm.

When they did come undone Lola turned to her brother, and the seriousness of her expression caught his attention like a steel trap.

"I can't tell you how naturally right it has always felt to do that with you, but I want things to be serious between David, and me so that is the last time I will do that" His sister said to him.

"I understand sis, and that's totally cool. I want to see you two married someday. He's a good wolf." Will responded.

With that they let the water cleanse them before getting out, and drying on the adjacent vent-pad. While Will went into his room to grab some clothes knowing Layla would have some of his Lola followed him remaining nude intent on separating the fox, and jaguaress. Layla woke to being moved bodily by Lola's arm so the she-wolf could take her place, and remembering her play date with her mate got up to get dressed. Will only bothered to get his lower half garbed in a pair of black fatigue trousers before grabbing an unpatched black fatigue jacket, and heading into the kitchen.

As much with his nose as his eyes Will raided the fridge for a suitable dinner, and finding the ingredients for it settled on breaded chicken filets, and rice. As he set to work preparing the panko breading with seasonings he was joined by his still naked vixen mate.

"When I got the stuff for it I figured we'd make chicken karaage together" Layla said to him with a grin.

"Good call, honey brush, but if you want to help you must get dressed. It's early, but I'm anxious to take these fuckers out, and send a message" Will responded as he got the pan with oil hot, and began breading the filets.

When Layla left to do as Will said so she could help like she wanted she couldn't help, but laugh at the sight she saw. While she was grabbing the clothes she needed from her closet Lola was busy showing Jade just how deep her tongue could reach. Layla laughed harder when Jade called out Will's name as she was still half asleep being roused by the she-wolf between her legs. As Layla left she informed Jade that it wasn't Will grinning ear to ear.

When Layla returned to him Will had her get the rice going while he maintained his focus on frying the chicken a pair of tongs in paw. Will watched her pad off to the living room once she'd got the rice cooker started. When she returned with two massive bottles of sake she barely managed to carry Will swiftly took first one from her then the other setting them on the counter.

"You know the landlord was skeptical at first when I showed up wanting this place" Layla said to Will as she reached into a cupboard for drinking glasses.

"I don't see why this place fits you perfectly where a fox sized place would be too small" Will replied.

"He seemed to think I'd still need a stool. Little did he know I'd have you, and only put what you'd be most likely to grab at your height" Layla said with a laugh.

"You seem so sure I'd be right where I am now. Which reminds me I need to grab my stuff from Summer's place, and let her know I'm moving in with you tomorrow." Will said to his vixen.

"I'm going with you. I want to meet this ex you've been staying with." Layla informed him.

"Fine by me, you'll like her. She's a teacher." Will replied with a smile turning the last filet of chicken.

"Did you know that when it's just her, and Maria in the class she flirts with our little sister?" Layla asked.

"That doesn't surprise me, but I'm sure it's harmless, and not nearly like how I get" Will said eyeing what he was cooking.

"Maria was telling me she finally told her that she was going to be faithful to David otherwise she'd return her teacher's interest." Layla told him.

"What is with my sisters getting so serious with their relationships? I like it. Though what's next Sophie's finally found someone worthy of her in our neck of the woods?" Will joked as the chicken was done frying, and the time had come to slice it.

"I wouldn't know about that though Lola might if she weren't face deep in Jade" Layla laughed.

"Well then we'll just eat without them, and make a clean getaway" Will suggested.

"Do you think Lola planned it that way?" Layla asked grabbing them bowl, and filling them with rice.

"No she just has the same thing I do for cats only worse. She just wanted taste her." Will answered as he retrieved a bottle of shoyu from the fridge.

Once they'd piled their portions of chicken into their bowls, and passed between them the shoyu they ate swiftly with their chopsticks. Will only ate faster than Layla because of his size difference, and she was done within a minute of him. In their haste to leave unnoticed they left their dirty dishes in the sink though they'd arrive at the Op site well before the MBI even set up their staging area off site. As they left Will finally got to introduce himself to their landlord whose name he found out was Tony. When Tony found out they were living together as mates he was surprised.

"I can't say I'm surprised, seeing you two how you are. I'd heard of wolves, and coyotes, but to actually see a fox, and a wolf that is surprising though as tall as you both are for your kind it makes sense to me." Tony told the pair.

"There's not a thing we wouldn't do for the other" Layla said to him.

"Yeah, we've already had to do them already" Will agreed with a laugh before shaking the tiger's paw, and getting out of the building.

When they reached the Shelby there was a wolf cub in a junior ranger scout uniform running his paw along the fender facing the sidewalk. Layla watched as Will could not resist a bit of fun with the clearly awestruck lad.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Will asked standing directly behind the boy.

"Ah!" the kid jumped turning around to face the giant compared to him arctic wolf.

"Just wait till you hear me start her up" Will said to him with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, sir I didn't meant to touch her." the boy said apologetically.

"It's okay, son. I'm going to get her going, and turn on the lights I want to get a photo of you in front of her" Will said heading around to the driver's side to lean in to get the key in the ignition.

Will was watching the lad as he turned the key, and grinned all the wider at his reaction to the engine's roar, and his slight fear when the emergency lights started soundlessly flashing.

"Don't worry kid, I'm just a cop, and your not in trouble at all" Will reassured him before pulling out his phone, and saying "Now get in front of her, and give me your best salute. This is going on the precinct bulletin board monday, just like it should go on your fridge at home"

When the boy did as he was asked Layla pulled out her phone because she wanted a close up of the proud salute the boy managed. Once he'd taken his photo Will said to the boy "Do you have a phone that I can send this too so you can show your folks?"

"I do officer" the boy answered cheerfully.

"Alright, let me see, and you can call me Will, son." Will said holding out a paw for the cub's phone. Once it had been handed to him he quickly got the file bluetoothed over to the kids phone.

"Thank you Will, my name's Johnny." the cub said as his phone was returned to him.

"Now you show that to your parents, and if they're not proud of you just know that I am. You do that uniform an honor with the pride with which you wear it. Ya know I have just the gift for you" Will said to the boy before he opened the passenger door, and got into the glovebox.

"Johnny, I want you to have this. When I was younger I was a ranger, and I want you to have it so you can always remember the kind of future you can grow into" Will said to Johnny as he took a knee to put in the boys paw his old forest ranger badge

"Thank you Will" was all Johnny could manage his emotions reading across his muzzle causing Layla to snap another photo as she cried silently.

"I also want you to have this so you can call me if you ever get into trouble, and need help" Will said handing the boy his card with his work number on it.

"Now can you make it to where you're headed safely? Or is it still far, and you could use a lift?" Will asked Johnny.

"My home is only a couple blocks that way" the boy answered pointing in the direction he needed to go.

"Well you're getting a ride home, anyway. I've got some time to kill" Will said to the boy resolutely as he rubbed the top of his head.

"I get to ride in it?" Johnny asked excitedly jumping up, and down a little which made Layla laugh.

"Just so long as you don't mind sharing shotgun with me, handsome" Layla said to him getting his attention smiling when his eyes met hers.

"Hello" was all the kid could manage he was so stunned by the vixen.

"Nice to meet you Johnny, I'm Will here's mate Layla" Layla introduced herself holding out a paw.

"Nice to meet you miss Layla" Johnny responded shaking her paw.

"Alright, I'm going to slide in then you sit next to me" Layla said to him as she opened the passenger door, and got in patting the space on the seat next to her.

While Will likewise got in the Shelby his passengers together got the seat belt across themselves. While Will got them on the road, and headed in the right direction he followed Johnny's instructions on reaching the house he lived in. It took less than five minutes for Will to make it to their destination. When Johnny had gotten out Layla insisted on getting a hug from him telling him he was too adorable in his uniform, and promptly taking a selfie with the boy. Will had gotten out of his car to likewise say goodbye to the boy, and his shadow cast over their selfie. Will got down on one knee so he could hug the lad, and wish him well.

"The motto of this city is that anyone can be anything, and while many would disagree I tell you two of the best officers we have at the ZPD simply because of their teamwork are our first fox, and bunny. So the words I would leave you with today are that anyone who wants to become something can become whatever they want." Will told the lad before the boy walked to the door.

After they made sure Johnny was inside safely, paw in paw, Will, and Layla got back in the Shelby, and headed towards the target warehouse. It was a decent half hour drive, and they spent the time listening to whatever the shuffle threw at them. When they got close enough into the cluster of warehouses adjoining the lot containing their target they parked, and put on their gear which was in Will's trunk. All Will needed was his tranq pistol, and his knife. Layla on the other hand chose one of his M1911's because she didn't trust the MBI. While they waited for the sun to set they used what had already been enshadowed to make their way closer so they could case the target. Their movements seemed random because they shifted with the wind to maintain their position downwind.

Once darkness had completely fallen they were able to move quicker easily circling the building to find the best vantage point. When they'd found a suitable spot close, but not too close they blended into the shadows to watch for activity. While they waited for contact from the MBI Layla handed him an ear-comm, and told him to text the frequency to the MBI agent. The voice of Agent Anala came over the earpiece Will had put in his right ear, and the one Layla had put in her left.

"We still have three hours before the Op. Where are you, and why did you say to hail you on this frequency?" the agent asked.

"I'm in position watching for signs there're more mammals in there than need to be. This will take a while, and to answer your other question Agent. Now you have our comm frequency for this little game of hide, and strike, and can keep in touch till it's time to go silent" Will responded through the ear-comm.

"Our snipers are getting ready, our guys on the ground will be in position in an hour" Anala informed him.

"Tell the snipers to take their time, and that's too early for the ground crew. Haven't you done this before? Give them two, or they'll kill my element of surprise. These bastards get no warning." Will responded.

"Fine." Anala replied, and Will could hear another voice ask her why she agreed to his command when she was the agent in charge he answered for her "She is the Agent in Charge. I'm just the Ace up her sleeve."

Anala was glad he helped her save face as she took up her position to observe the target. She was surprised Will seemed to be so ready for this that he'd beaten her in reaching stage readiness. While she watched the warehouse Danger's intel said held captive mammals the activity around the building seemed quiet, almost too quiet with only a handful of working mammals moving cargo. They had been at it an hour when she heard Will over the comm confirm mammals were being held there.

"I haven't seen anything yet, what makes you so sure?" Anala asked him.

"The workers are just a distraction. The right paw moves while the left paw conceals." was his sage response.

"Don't let the Wise Bakemono Sensei confuse you. He is right, but we also are close enough to smell the place. You can call me the Dealer since I'll be handing out the Ace." Layla said over the comm.

"And I'm just the floor boss waiting, cool." Anala replied sarcastically.

By the time ten o'clock rolled around the MBI were set up, and as ready as they needed to be. Will was just itching to make his move having long since seen the pattern of the guards movements making it seem like they were just workers moving cargo. Will knew from experience workers would've been done by now, and done so with more levity. When her watch beeped at the turning of the hour to ten Anala caught sight of a movement in the shadows fifty yards from the target. With her innate night vision she could see the tall wolf's white fur like a light, but there was a smaller dark mass moving against him. When she saw the form leap around his neck she saw it was a vixen. Anala watched as the vixen bit Will then said something in his ear before she jumped off, and he was off like a dart. All she heard was "The Ace of Spades had been dealt" from the apparent vixen who called herself Dealer. Anala watched as Will made it to an entrance the workers blind to his movements. After he swiftly entered the comm in her ear went dead, and she could only watch, and wait.

Within ten minutes Will went out over the comms saying "Out. Tail.", and Anala watched as the vixen followed after him throwing a sleeping gas grenade into the workers that took effect in seconds. Then Anala's waiting game resumed.

Layla as soon as she was through the door checked the trail of bodies she found. The first eight she counted had been tranqed. As she continued her nose picked up Will's trail. While she followed it the number of downed mammals thinned, but she noted each, and everyone had been drained of their chi only enough that they fell asleep, but were quite alive. When Layla found Will he'd made it to the central room where the 'merchandise' was being held, and just finished incapacitating the traffickers remotely. When they entered into the room the captive mammals were noted to all be female. This spurred them to finish their sweep of the building with Layla taking out traffickers they found with acrobatic paw to paw combat, and Will using more grounded martial arts. When they'd incapacitated the 'hostiles' they made their way back to the cages full of girls who had gotten over their fear from when they'd seen their captors fall like puppets with their strings cut. They still saw their two rescuers with fear, but obeyed Layla when she told them to stand back from the doors so she could shoot off the locks which she did while Will called in the MBI.

When Anala reached them they were trying to coax the last of the girls out of their cages. She was shocked by the mass of bodies she had to step over to reach them. Will saw her expression at what she gazed upon, and gave her no chance to voice questions.

"They're all alive I assure you. How they all came to be as you find them is my secret so do not ask, and do not wonder. Just know that I did this, and left them alive for you. Find more scum like this, and I will repeat the feat as needed." Will told her offering her his paw.

"In that case I'll just call you as needed" Anala replied to him taking his paw.

With that Will, and Layla made their way back to the Shelby, and set off towards their apartment blasting some victory tunes. Up first thanks to the shuffle was "Working For the Weekend" by Loverboy. While they continued on their way Layla was not content to let the shuffle be. As the song ended she changed it to "Any Way You Want It" by Journey. Will couldn't help but compliment her on her choice since it definitely kept their drive upbeat. They were almost halfway back home when "Flesh for Fantasy" by Billy Idol came on which got a laugh out of Will. Their jam filled drive was just the decompression they needed after pulling off their mission "lite version" that it was from what they hadn't done together in over a year. When the Idol track was done shuffle dealt them "I Want to Rock" by Twisted Sister followed by "Too Young to Fall in Love" by Motley Crue. While they rocked out they discussed heading to a bar before they got home, and "Living After Midnight" by Judas Priest sealed the deal so they changed direction to reach The Crypt.

When they got there, and had parked on the street the door guard recognized Will since he was unmistakable, and let them in without charging them either though Will tipped him a twenty anyway. Once inside they made their way to the bar headbanging like idiots to "The Glow of the Flames" by Poisonblack assaulting them through the building's sound system. Will chose an empty stool at the bar before lending his vixen an arm so she could sit on his lap.

"So what'll it be Fang Devil, and vixen?" the jaguaress bartender asked them.

"I'll take a Cuba Libre with the darkest rum you got" Will answered.

"I'll have the same, but using tequila" Layla ordered for herself.

While she mixed their drinks the jaguaress couldn't help but pay attention to the odd, and obviously in love pair.

"I think our little date went well" Layla said to Will.

"Definitely though for some reason Sage sounds good right now" Will responded with a wink.

"Only 'cause your in this place" Layla shot back giving him a backpawed smack to the chest.

"I wonder if those cats will find more work for us." Will said.

"We could always start our own thing, get Adam involved. I mean it'd take some doing keeping it low key, or we could just do what Sky did." Layla suggested.

"It might be better to try and keep things above board, we can't make waves remember?" Will reminded her.

"Say you look familiar, what's your name?" Will asked the bartender when she served them their drinks.

"Everyone around here just calls me Shade, but you probably are mistaking me for my sister the officer in the news last week." Shade answered him.

"You're Jade's sister? Shit! She wanted to introduce us, but it appears other forces beat her to it. I'm her friend, and colleague Will" Will said sticking out his paw.

"You wouldn't be that wolf she was telling me about are you?" Shade asked hesitatingly taking Will's paw.

"I probably am" Will replied.

"From what I heard between her the other night, and this white siberian tigress you're two tough mammals, and you Will must be the strongest of your kind here" Shade said.

"You would do well to not mention that tigress to anyone else, she's dangerous to other cats" Layla said seriously.

"Layla you're exaggerating. She just likes the fang, and claw just like I do." Will said to his mate looking down at her with a grin.

"Shit, she told me, and my sister both not to tell mention her to you." Shade said facepawing.

"It's not that big a deal, she just didn't want us knowing she was in town. She's probably working with Adam." Layla said turning to Will.

"And there goes the neighborhood. We get a team going we might as well send out radio broadcasts." Will said to her seriously.

"It won't be that bad besides we're the best there ever was" Layla assured him.

"I'm not even going to pretend I understand what you're talking about" Shade said.

"We've said too much here already. We should head back to Lola, and Jade." Layla replied.

"Yeah, we should. Thanks for the drink Shade, we'll see you around for sure" Will said to her passing her a twenty for their drinks, and as a tip.

When they'd gotten back in the Shelby Will wasted no time getting them headed home. He would've been fine getting to know Jade's sister better, but he took his mate's hint. As they drove home Layla set the mood with "Freak on a Leash" by Korn, and Will got the message loud, and clear. Will got them to their building with ease before "Kill Mercy Within" was done. They waved their greeting to Tony who was drinking coffee as they headed towards the elevator. When they were back at their apartment they found Jade, and Lola relaxing on the couch watching some nerd comedy show on the tv. As their entrance gained the attention of their guests Lola was first to welcome them home.

"Okaeri Nii-kun. How'd the mission go?" Lola asked her brother.

"It went off like clockwork while Layla here watched my car, and then we stopped for a drink." Will answered.

"Well your place is certainly comfortable" Jade complimented them both.

"Thanks koneko-chan, but we haven't even made it home yet. Which reminds me we need to have a party to break this place in." Will said to his vixen.

"Toga!Toga!Tora!" Lola immediately began chanting.

"No orgy sis. Even though I agree." Will said to her.

"It's not an orgy, it's a toga party." Lola corrected earning a look, and a laugh from her brother.

"Well we can plan that later, once we've got everything how we want it. Actually I was thinking of you getting your friends together at this karaoke bar tomorrow night, they've got a half-off sake special." Layla said to Will.

"I'm down. Say Jade do you think you can help me convince everybody to come?" Will asked her.

"I don't know about everyone at once, but I'll do what I can" Jade answered with a laugh.

"You know what I meant, hentai." Will said laughing with her.

"Do I? Can you make all of us come at once?" Jade asked almost seriously.

"I don't know where this is coming from, but I'll take it; for your information Jade right now I can make all three of you come at once, but I wouldn't recommend it right now, and if I had a few mammals to eat I could handle an orgy so that's a major no go." Will responded completely seriously before following his nose to the stash.

Jade found his antics amusing as he sniffed all over the living room, a mammal on the hunt not caring how stupid he looked. When he even went so far as to sniff her, and his sister where they sat together Jade giggled at him while Lola just swatted at him. Will escaped his sister's paws to search his room with Layla that was temporarily communal. After he'd found the safe, and successfully guessed the combination Will grabbed the bag of cannabis sativa he knew would be in there. The safe itself was scent proof, something Layla, and he always put in their safehouses; the only way any scent tracker would've found it is if they were as thorough as Will separating out the separate scents lingering in the room to focus on Layla's. When Will returned to the living room he had the bag of cannabis he'd wanted, and had grabbed a small bag of catnip while putting a small bag of coke in his pocket.

"Will is that cannabis I see in your paw?" Jade asked obviously wanting a positive answer.

"I have Herb, and Nip" Will said grinning as he held up the bags like treats.

"That's not all you're holding brother. Bring it here." Lola said to him heading into the kitchen. Jade followed Will's sister out of curiosity while Layla followed Will out of knowing. When Lola fetched a plate from a cabinet, and a couple credit cards from her wallet Jade got an idea of what Will probably had.

"You know I had wanted to save this stuff, and maybe not do it at all" Will said as he set the bags of green on the counter to retrieve his bag of white.

"You don't have to opt in if you don't want to" Lola said to Jade when she noted the look she was giving her brother.

"Oh, I'm in; Sage, and I do this from time to time. Just let me smell the nip first" Jade responded.

"Save some for me" was all Will said as he handed Jade the nip, and his sister the coke.

"Oh, I will" Jade said burying her muzzle in the nip bag, and inhaling deeply.

"Well don't you look jazzed" Will said chuckling at the expression on her muzzle, her eyes were dilated, and he could see drool coming from her mouth.

"You're up after me" Lola said to her brother as she finished breaking up the powder into four lines then promptly did the first one.

When his sister rotated the plate towards him Will took a deep breath he exhaled from his mouth before bending his nose to the plate, and inhaling like there was a scent he needed to track. Jade went next exhaling before she did. When she came up she took a step back as the cocaine took effect. Layla wasted no time bringing the last line to herself, and was pleased to see her line was worthy of a mammal Will's size. No sooner did she finish her line then Will's rush kicked in, and he jumped cheering "Yes!".

"I can satisfy all three of you right now, and ignore my hunger" Will explained before he bent double saying "Fuck, or not. Damnit stupid wolf you left pieces of yourself in someone new."

"Is that why I feel like this?" Jade asked her eyes narrowed in a savage state, and her fangs bared prominently as she seemed unable to move.

"I promise this was unintentional though I had wanted to make you one of my main donors, and have been taking steps to make you stronger" Will answered his muzzle taking on the same expression as Jade while his eyes were filled with pain.

"I feel like if I move I'm going to attack whatever's closest" Jade said, and her body language broadcasted her fear.

"Just listen to my voice, and calm down. You are going to be fine, I promise." Will said to her as he closed the distance between them, and grasped her muzzle in his paws to lock his eyes with her.

"How are you so sure? I feel like I could rip apart anything. What's happening to me?" Jade asked him.

"When I take chi from others like I did earlier today I cycle it up to my level before I give it back. Usually the subtle body will process out the aspect of my signature, and assimilate the chi, but sometimes it doesn't. Right now there are pieces of my chi in you working their way out since they don't really belong. If you rip into anyone it'll be me, and that's just fine. I can take it. I'm so sure because I live with what your feeling on a regular basis; you've probably not heard how I would've eaten John, and Judy if Nick weren't already a pack brother in my eyes." Will said to her.

"This is what you feel like every day? Haven't my claws shredded you enough?" Jade asked sorrowfully.

"On a bad day, sure, and no. No they haven't, but you're not going to use them. Don't fight how you feel, and trust me." Will said as warmly as he could.

"I remember when he did that to me on purpose, just embrace it, and it will pass. If you need to take it out on him don't hesitate. You won't kill him" Layla encouraged Jade.

"You saw how resilient he is today. I wonder why I've never gone through this?" Lola added.

"We are kinda twins, you've been going feral with me since we were cubs. I remember quite clearly when you went through this as it's one of my fondest memories" Will answered his sister.

"Well I don't." Lola responded.

"Remember when I spent that week, and a half looking like I'd fought a mammal intent on killing me, yet I was fucking happy for the next month? You were the reason" Will told her.

"You never did tell Mom, or Dad what happened, and when they wanted to get the police involved because you looked so mangled you just told them you'd been getting off on the right paw with a cat." Lola responded in remembrance.

"I later really did do that with the cat in question, so the alibi did stick; just not in the official timeline" Will laughed.

"I bet your parents were floored to hear that" Layla said.

"They were shocked to say the least though more by that he was into that kind of kink than by the fact he did it with a cat." Lola replied.

"So what kind of cat was she?" Jade asked Will.

"She was a snow leopard. My first girlfriend." Will answered.

"You know that's the most you say about any of your exes?" Layla said to him.

"A gentlewolf doesn't speak of his former triumphs to his present victories." Will responded expertly.

"He also doesn't like talking about the years he was a tundra to everyone, but me, and Sophie" Lola added.

"As deadly as I know you to be I have trouble seeing you as anything other than full of the same je ne sais quoi Benji, and Judy have" Jade said starting to relax her eyes redilating.

"I work very hard to have, and maintain that, and it does come from a real place in me, but it is true kung fu." Will replied feeling the need to smoke something, and promptly packing a bowl of weed in the pipe he produced from a pocket.

"Why didn't you grab the bong?" Layla asked him.

"I want to resinate this easier to scrape piece." Will answered taking the first hit before passing it to Jade.

"I'm adjourning to the stereo. I need to metal" Lola said making her way to the stereo that still had her phone plugged into it.

While Will chased his sister's tail Jade passed the pipe she'd hit to Layla before walking with her into the living room. When Lola started "Seasons in the Abyss" by Slayer all her brother, and Jade could do was headbang like idiots. Layla laughed out her hit of the pipe watching her mate headbang so hard his hindpaws left the ground, and he sort of hopped forward before taking a wider stance to remain stationary. As the song cooled down so did the avid metal heads. When the track shifted to "Nu Guns" by System of a Down it was Lola's turn to headbang like a fool rival to her brother.

"I didn't realize Pantera made you wet" Will said to Jade when "By Demons Be Driven" began to play.

"It is right now." Jade replied her eyes shifting back to feral, and she looked at Lola intently.

"I'm not done with you either sexy kitten" Lola said to her matching her intent.

"Take the spare bedroom; We'll probably use the couch." Layla told them, and the two wasted no time obliging.

Will just hit the pipe his vixen handed him before passing it back to fiddle with his sister's phone. With a few quick taps, and swipes he'd pulled up her playlist marked 'Brother', and selected a random track to start the new shuffle. While "In Remembrance" by Therion started the mated vixen, and her wolf sat together on the couch passing the pipe back, and forth. Layla packed the next bowl as she'd had the forethought to grab the bag of weed. The next track to play was "Don't Close Your Eyes" by Kix, and Will would've changed it if Layla hadn't stopped him by snuggling into him warmly.

"You are listening to this song, babe, and you know why" Layla said to him hitting the fresh bowl.

"I know." Will answered just burying his nose against the top of her head inhaling deeply.

"You know I just figured out something." Will said to the vixen he held in his arms.

"And what's that Shiro-kun?" Layla asked him.

"I don't have to be at work till Monday which means I don't have to fucking let you go." Will answered tightening his arms around her till she was encaged by him though he left her wiggle room.

"Well you're going to have to let me go to hit this." She said to him offering the pipe.

"Nope. You be my hands, mine are occupied." Will answered on point.

"I don't feel them occupied" Layla fired back as she held the pipe to his muzzle, and lit the lighter over the bowl.

"My arms are kinda too long for that, and I don't want to let you go. I have a surprise for you when we go get my stuff from Summer's place; you'll find me pitiful, and pathetic." Will responded with a sigh after he'd taken his hit.

"I don't want you to let me go either, but right now I want to fuck. I'm not spelling it out, babe" Layla told him turning around in her position so she was facing him.

"You just want to light my fire, don't you?" Will said as she let her scent be known.

"You are Mine on this earth" Layla said pulling out the black fuzzy pawcuffs.

Will's only response was a surprised whimper when she managed to cuff his first wrist before he could react. Layla used her control over his cuffed paw to get herself loose from his grasp. She continued with her momentum to kick him forward so his arm bent behind him, and her shifted vantage behind him on the couch allowed her to quickly secure his other paw. Being thus restrained Will was unable to stop her from undoing his pants before she kicked out of hers. When she slowed like a sloth to remove her underwear Will fell on his side, his erect member showing through his boxers. Will knew struggling was useless, but when she slipped him free of his boxers to wrap her paw around him, his arms strained against their bonds anyway. He had closed his eyes enjoying her touch when he felt her mouth envelope him, and he relaxed like a rag doll. The stimulant in his system kept him from truly feeling her actions yet also like iron, and it frustrated him causing him to pull against the cuffs again. Layla's response when she felt him struggle again was to push him onto his back so she could mount him.

As she slid up, and down on him Will tried to reach his muzzle towards her, but failed to do so, and Layla maintained her position of control. When Will finally shuddered whatever was left in him into her she got off of him, and uncuffed one of his paws. Having been freed, Will promptly changed their positions so he could take her from behind. Will barely managed to enter her before she locked against him, and his mind went blank. Able to reach his arms around her, he leaned forward to grope her chest with one paw while the other reached around her front to tease her. When his faculties limped back to him his teeth were in her neck, and the sounds she made told him she was comfortable with his actions never mind his brain had shorted out temporarily. Will could not help the possessive way he took his mate, but her undulating muscles spurred him on.

Will had lost track of time by the time they managed to separate, and felt whole as he rolled them over with a flip so he could sprawl across the couch with his mate on top of him. Though his body was tired the cocaine in his system kept his mind active so he emptied his thoughts, and sank into a half-sleep state that eventually fell into actual sleep. The rhythmic rise, and fall of his chest lulled his mate to sleep quicker than he managed to find it.

* * *

Will was the first one to rise as he was struck by dawn's light through the window. He could still feel dregs of the coke tinging his awareness. The first thing he really registered when he awoke was the weight pinning him into the couch. Will managed to keep Layla asleep as he wrapped his arms around her then flipped onto his right side so she was between him, and the couch. He relaxed his grip over her so he could easily move to plant kisses on her muzzle, and head before he nuzzled into her neck to mark her as strongly as he could. Will could not escape a smile when she started marking back into him in her sleep before she woke up.

When she had finally woken, and realized what he was doing she pulled back to kiss him. Will was thankful his body was spent because he just wanted to kiss her. Will only pulled away from her so he could nuzzle into her neck fur, and she could feel the love radiating from him like heat. When he rolled backwards off the couch he didn't see the pained look on her face. Layla had lost herself in the warmth he radiated, and when it left her she was almost back in that damn hospital, alone, but Will's voice pulled her back to present.

"I need coffee" Will said aloud before he padded to the kitchen.

"You just left so easily . . ." the echo of her memory inducing the words to leave her.

All Layla heard was a very solid thud as she wakened fully, and realized what she'd said.

"Will are you okay?" Layla asked him peeking over the back of the couch.

"I will be" Will answered from his prone position on the floor.

"So what happened?" She asked with a giggle.

"Forgetting something my fellow empath? Your effect on me was not funny, and not how I wanted to start my morning." Will said straight before his face broke, and he laughed.

"Now I have things to do today" Will said as he rose, and walked back to his mate where he picked her up lifting her over the couch.

"And I'm coming with you right?" Layla asked as he carried her in one arm to the kitchen where he set her down.

"Do you really need to ask that? This is the first whole day I get back with you after the year I lost." Will answered while he busied himself preparing the coffee pot then turning it on.

"Not anymore. So what'll we fix everyone for breakfast? You have your priorities, I have mine." She said to him smiling happily.

"I like the sound of waffles" Will answered.

"The wiffles? You have those. What if I want eggs?" Layla jabbed at him.

"You could always sell me on machaca, mi corazon" Will responded casually ignoring her rib at him.

"I'll handle the eggs if you handle the bell peppers, and beef" Layla said swishing her tail happily.

"Imitation beef made from mushrooms, and some onion for flavor at least." Will corrected opening the fridge to retrieve ingredients.

"I'll handle the onion, thank you very much. You'd even poison yourself without trying to." Layla told him as she grabbed the egg carton from underneath him.

"On that score I trust your judgement" Will responded setting the peppers, and imitation meat on the counter before grabbing a frying pan, and a cutting board. While he'd barely managed to chop the peppers, and get the meat started in the pan his vixen already had scrambling eggs in another pan.

"You are a mammal possessed when it comes to eggs, you know that babe?" Will said to her jokingly.

"I know it's sick of me, but I love eating the little unborn chickens" Layla admitted.

"My sweet honey brush the chicken slayer" Will chuckled smiling at her.

"Oh, you remember that farmer? He was so pissed . . . " Layla began before Lola interrupted.

"What was he drinking? And why are you two too lazy to put your pants back on?" Will's sister asked.

"He wasn't drunk, he was angry after he found what she did to his hen house." Will answered.

"Finding his daughter in the barn with you after that didn't help the poor guy much either. And nee-chan normally we'd be cooking naked besides we've all seen each other naked" Layla added.

"Not really my issue, he's just distracting." Lola clarified.

"He's also useless right now, give him a day of rest, and he'll be right as rain" Will commented.

"We'll probably hit the shower, and change our clothes when we finish cooking, right babe?" Layla asked him.

"I could use a shower, and a midmorning cat nap" Will agreed.

"Catnip in the morning, already?" Jade asked sleepily as she entered the living room.

"Cat nap kitten. Come take a seat at the table we're making machaca for breakfast." Will said to her.

"Do I smell onion?" Jade asked.

"You do, but I was in charge of portion control; we're safe." Layla reassured her.

Once they'd finished making the food Will, and Layla served their guests first before they joined them at the table. Will was glad he'd let his mate handle the onion, the flavor of the dish was authentic yet there wasn't enough of the root vegetable to cause any effect in any of them. When Will mentioned he'd be heading out around ten for Summer's place Jade mentioned needing to head back to her place. Lola volunteered to take her before Will could, and he gave his sister a look for it that made both Layla, and Jade laugh. Just as they were finishing their plates chatting all the while Will's phone rang with the song "Toccata, and Fugue in D Minor" by Bach which he'd changed the general ringer to for the season.

"This is officer Grimm" Will answered his phone.

"Oh, hey Gideon what's up?" they heard Will ask.

"Yeah sure I can be there in a couple hours." Will answered the fox he was talking to before hanging up.

"Yep we better shower, and get ready we've got a trip to Bunny Burrow to make, and we can invite Benji to come out with us in person" Will addressed his mate.

"Then off we go" Layla replied leading the way.

While they went to shower Lola left with Jade to take her home. Lola almost rolled on the floor in laughter at Katie's reaction; the puma just looked existentially confused seeing the wolf that was normally with Jade had suddenly become female.

Will didn't want to leave the shower once he was in it, and his mate scratching his back brought him to his knees. When she shifted her actions to scrubbing his back he almost fell muzzle first into the shower wall, but he caught himself. Layla just laughed at her effects on him before she jumped on his back to rub herself against him using his already lathered fur to lather her own. After they'd rinsed off, and dried themselves over the vent-pad Will carried Layla into the bedroom just because he could. When Layla mentioned he'd lucked out she'd had the time to get all their stuff from Maria's place he was admittedly thankful.

"I'm just surprised you kept my clothes; I would've expected you to throw everything away or something." Will said to her after she threw a clean pair of boxers at him which he caught.

"Is that what you did with my stuff I left with you?" Layla asked not hiding how his words had hurt her.

"No. I built a shrine, and lit incense every morning. I also had a certain something custom made . . ." Will answered trailing off as he found a pair of black field trousers his size.

"Wait. You fucking mourned me? But I wasn't fucking dead!" Layla exclaimed stunned by his admission.

"I prayed for you to remain protected under my wings even if I wasn't there to shade you with them" Will admitted his muzzle taking on an expression of remembrance.

"I know you're not, but Are You Mental?" Layla asked him as she likewise put on pants matching his save for the size.

"Probably. I mean I did howl myself to sleep for a full week once I got home." Will answered as he searched through the closet for a shirt.

"I . . . I went home too; well as close as I have to a home. To that coven I introduced you to when we were in scotland. You know it took me months to get back to our usual tricks, and even then I was only going after other girls?" Layla said following him into the closet.

"We don't have to talk about this. I made a selfish choice, and it hurt us both." Will responded as he found a Grand Magus t-shirt.

"I won't deny it was selfish of you, but it was the right decision at the time, and I want to talk about this" Layla told him picking out a black t-shirt with the album art for Ride the Lightning.

"Fine I'll tell you how my year went, and you tell me about yours, but once we get in the car since it's a long drive." Will said to her leaving the closet to put on his gun belt where he slid his badge onto his left hip, and made sure his knife was in place.

"So why are we going to the rabbit haven?" Layla asked them as she grabbed her wallet, and keys since Will was armed for the both of them.

"Tod baker works wonders, recommended by Brother Nick, Benji, and I put in orders we're going to pick up" Will answered her his car keys in paw, and aviators on his muzzle.

"Someone needs to unwind. Let's get on the road, babe." Layla said leading the way out of their apartment.

While Layla locked the door Will assumed point position to exfiltrate the building. As soon as she had the key out of the door, and back in her pocket Will started loping towards the stairs. When Layla ran to catch up he increased his pace, but when he slowed to open the stairwell door she caught him, and leapt onto him wrapping her arms around his neck as he entered the stairwell. Once clear of the door Will resumed gaining speed before he leapt down the first flight of stairs downward. Layla let loose a girlish giggle as she felt them land before she tried focusing her vision on what was in front of them over his shoulder so she wouldn't get dizzy from his antics. As soon as he landed Will shifted his weight, and momentum towards clearing the next flight downwards. Despite how the sounds they made echoed within the stairwell itself the sheer size of the shaft muffled them to any that might have otherwise heard them.

When Will landed on the ground floor he used all four paws to stop his forward momentum, and Layla would've been thrown forward by inertia if she hadn't let go to land on the stairs above him. When he didn't stand back up on his hindpaws she didn't miss her opportunity to jump on his back, and ride him out of the stairwell.

"Never doubt the power of tail. I have tamed even a savage beast." Layla joked to Tony who wore a stunned expression looking up from his morning paper.

"Uh I thought savage mammals needed to get some sort of antidote?" Tony asked confusedly.

"Not savage, Tony, just walking like this cause I can" Will clarified for his landlord before adding to Layla "You may want to wrap your arms around my neck so I can stand."

After she obliged him he stood, and she climbed onto his shoulders. Tony only shook his head watching the vixen hold out her arms, and pretend she was flying from her vantage point while Will crossed the foyer. They both had to duck to make it out of the building on their way to the Shelby. When they reached it Layla got down, and got in the passenger side once Will had unlocked it. While Will got the beast of a muscle car started, and on the road his mate focused on starting up the jams. She started off the shuffle with "Black" by Pearl Jam, and while Will made his way to the highway south got their conversation resumed.

"So how did your year go?" Layla asked him.

"First half was shit. That first month I spent doing whatever I had in my stash, and slowly opening up to Lola. The second month I just wallowed in the drugs, and Sophie beat me out of my hole literally, and metaphorically. Months three, and four I recovered from the drugs enough to act like a normal mammal, and grew stir crazy. By five, and six Lola had given me a two month crash course in law enforcement then made me her deputy so she could keep me in line. Those six months I spent as a sheriff helped a lot they really did. I didn't even notice when Lola stopped watching me like a hawk, and by the time I'd gotten bored with stopping bar fights I knew I could come here to try, and _begin again_." Will summed up his tale while "Did My Time" by Korn played.

While "Christmas Sarajevo 12/21" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra played Layla revealed to her mate how her year had gone.

"I spent the first two months with the coven, and I would not have made it without my sisters. My energy was already in tune with yours, and that only got reinforced by how much of your blood was in my system. I was like a sex crazed feral conquesting whatever was in my path. By the time I'd gotten back to normal I decided to travel a bit, starting off in the nederlands where I made myself a little F.O.B. above a coffee shop. I was only there a month before I was off going from place to place. I went to hotsprings in Iceland though they don't have the je ne sais quois the Japanese do, I visited old battle grounds in Finland, and Norway went to some killer shows too. I spent the longest in Russia tracking down Katarina, and we spent a good week at her safehouse. From there I was in Germany, and that's where Adam found me two weeks ago." The song shifted to "Lothlorian" by Orange Goblin as she finished her abbreviated story.

When they reached the highway, and Will brought the Shelby up to speed "The Unforgiven II" by Metallica came on. Layla kept the shuffle on Metallica for the first section of their drive. They didn't talk much as they rocked out to the metal, and Will took every chance the road was clear enough to push ninety. Radio chatter over the C.B. told him where ZPDHP were waiting on the outskirts, and he slowed back down to seventy while "Welcome Home" by Metallica played. When they'd passed the hidden cruiser they saw because they knew where to look "Orion" began, and there was a stretch of road open for nearly a hundred miles. Will was like a teenager when he floored it up to a hundred miles per hour, but he held his speed there, and cruised effortlessly. Even headbanging as he sang along to "Fight Fire With Fire" with death metal vocals he kept his Shelby arrow straight on the road. Eventually the time came to slow back down to seventy, and Layla changed up the shuffle to something more relaxing. First up was "Renegade" by Styx, and they sang together the lyrics.

They made the usually three hour trip to Bunny Burrow in two, and their presence was as known from the engine of the Shelby as it was the rock & roll blaring through the open windows. When other motorists got sight of Will's vanity plate they made way for the assumed dangerous predator driving the beast of a car. Layla only turned it down enough so she could hear Will if he said something when they reached the town proper. It didn't take Will long to find the establishment he sought, and he parked out front in an open stall. After they got out Will locked his car out of muscle memory before they entered the shop to the shocked expression of the ferret behind the counter.

"Uh, what can I help you folks with?" the ferret asked before he noticed Will's badge on his hip, and called out to Gideon.

"Hey Gid, that officer is here for those orders, and you gotta see this guy for yourself." the ferret shouted into the back.

"Now Travis just help me get everything" Gideon said to the ferret as he came through the doorway, and looked up.

"W-well n-nice to meet you officer. I'm Gideon Grey, and this here's my buddy Travis. Um I hope ya don't mind some of the stuff's a day old since you two ordered so much." the large tod said extending a paw.

"That's fine, buddy. No problem. I'm officer Grimm, but you can just call me Will, and this lovely vixen here is my mate Layla" Will introduced them shaking Gideon's paw before Layla did the same.

When Gideon turned to Travis to start moving the boxed up pies, and other baked goods the ferret was stock still his jaw ajar in shock.

"Hey earth to Travis let's get going." Gideon called to his friend who finally snapped out of it, and headed into the back.

"I could lend you a hand Gideon too, it'll go faster since I can carry more" Will said handing his keys to Layla who left to unlock, and guard the Shelby.

"Much appreciated officer, there's a dozen pies alone. Surely you two are going to share some of this with folks, I can't see ya eating it all to yourselves." Gideon said waving a paw for Will to follow him.

"Well I can't speak for officer Clawhauser, but I am definitely going to share with everyone I can though yes Gideon I can eat all of what I ordered to myself, and it wouldn't take me more than four days though I'd probably go into a coma" Will joked as he followed the tod into the back of his shop where nearly two dozen boxes were stacked. Travis had already managed to grab one of the boxes while Gideon could handle three, and Will carried four not wanting to risk dropping anything. As they made their first trip out to his car Travis just gripped the box he carried tighter as his eyes widened like saucers seeing it, and Gideon likewise managed to stammer out "Th-That's your car?"

"Yep she's my baby, and she's worth a cool quarter mil. with all her upgrades" Will answered.

"You'd think it'd make him a girl magnet, but I've seen it scare girls away once they read the plate" Layla laughed opening the trunk for them.

It only took another trip with all three of them before all that was left Will carried out alone. After they'd filled the trunk with the pies they loaded the rest of the baked goods in the back on the floor boards. Once that was done Will just handed Gideon a small handful of cash that left the tod floored when he counted it.

"But this is too much officer, I mean all this costs less than two. I can get you change. You didn't need to hand me five hundred." Gideon said at a loss.

"Hey, your business could use it so take it. As much as I've stolen I believe in paying an artist for their work regardless of their medium." Will responded with a nod.

With that they said goodbye to the baker, and made their way back to the city figuring they'd make it back between three, and four. While they set off down the road Layla used Will's phone to give Ben a call to let him know they were on their way back, and get his address. Once that was done she got the metal playing again with "Just Another Star" by Bullet for my Valentine. As "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love" by Van Halen started they'd reached the freeway, and were off at speed in seconds. Will was thankful the roads were so well maintained, they'd been built to handle elephant sized traffic, and last a decade. His cargo only slid around as he moved as fast as traffic allowed weaving around, and through slower vehicles. Nothing bounced, and though Will hoped none of the precious pies broke he made the effort to not let worry eat at him like he wanted to eat one of the three blueberry pies he'd bought. One was for him alone, and he had plans for it while one was for Nick himself, and the third was for the apartment, and any guests. Will had also gotten strawberry-rhubarb, pumpkin, blackberry, apple, and pecan along with a couple custard pies, and one chicken pot pie he meant for dinner.

Though traffic thickened as they neared the city they made it back into Savannah Central at a quarter past three. From the highway exit it only took them ten minutes to find Ben's place, a little brownstone in a decent neighborhood. When Ben heard clearly "Holy Diver" by Dio through his front door he had to open it, and find out who was causing the disturbance with his badge in paw. Will just laughed when he saw Benji holding his badge as he got out of his car not bothering to shut it off before he began making his way to his friend hands in his pockets, and an evil grin across his muzzle. When Will reached the unmoved cheetah he simply held his arms out for a hug.

"Good to see you Benji, buddy. I come bearing well gotten gains" Will said to him his evil grin breaking into a devious smile.

"Oh. Em. Goodness. Though do you need the music so loud?" Benji asked as he hugged the wolf.

"I'll turn it down, but I want one of those famous hugs 'favorite cheetah'" Layla called out as she got out of the Shelby.

"You've got one, hun." Benji replied as Layla shut the door, and walked up to him.

"I finally get to meet you properly Benjamin Clawhauser. I am Layla Eidolon mate to William Grimm" Layla said to him embracing him.

"It's nice to meet you too Layla. You have a really interesting name." Benji replied.

"I can see why you say you can't get your day started right without one of these" Layla said to Will.

"Can I tell him what it means?" Will asked her.

"Fine, knock yourself out nut job." Layla responded jovially.

"Her name means both Night Ghost, and Ideal Night." Will explained happily.

"Grimm, and Ghost? You guys must have fun on halloween." Benji remarked temporarily forgetting about their delivery for him.

"You have no Idea." Will responded with a laugh.

"I want to go to as massive a party as I can, and show off my plan for the both of us. We will be killer scary to even preds." Layla said rapid fire an obsessive glint coming into her eye.

"See what I mean? I just want to DJ the thing. I have playlists I can shuffle" Will asked Ben pointing at her for emphasis.

"Ya know I've been talking to the Chief about us having a precinct halloween party the saturday before, but he was hesitant to agree . . . Maybe you bringing it up to him might help us get our way?" Ben said to Will.

"I'll definitely give it a shot, we could use the unity event hehehe. So shall we get your order into your house?" Will asked.

"Oh. Yeah" Ben answered following Will out to his car.

Will turned off the Shelby so he could unlock the trunk. Once the compartment was open Will started by grabbing the pies Ben had ordered while Laya worked on getting the boxes from the back out to the cheetah. While Will had gone pie crazy since he was, Ben had been more adventurous trying other things the baker created. Between the two of them Will, and Ben got everything inside in one trip with Layla only needing to carry one box. Once they'd set everything in his kitchen the pair invited Ben to karaoke with them, and requested his help getting everyone together which he agreed to with a squeal of delight.

"We've all had a trying week, and this should be just the thing to lift some spirits" Benji said when Layla explained her plan.

"She had me with their half-off sake special. Drinks are on me tonight." Will said to him.

"Then I will handle food" Layla told him with a nod.

"You guys are serious about this aren't you?" Ben asked.

"I want everyone to meet my girl, and you guys could use seeing Lola more at ease" Will answered with a laugh.

"I just want to celebrate my first whole day with him in too long." Layla added.

"The downside of getting back together in the middle of the work week" Will quipped getting a backpawed smack in response from Layla.

"Well you two seem to fit well together, but didn't you carry off Jade yesterday?" Benji asked Will.

"He did, and she was most welcome in our bed, and at our table" Layla answered.

"They say most canids mate for life, and are pillars of monogamy. We're two examples of subversions of that typical nature since we both need our relationship to stay open, but at the end of the day we are ours alone" Will further explained seeing the quizzical look on the cheetah's muzzle.

"What he means is I'm a kind of a nympho like Sage, Mother I love that coyote, and he is what he is. Bakemono." Layla bluntly added.

"Hai, hai Akazukin. I'm just the big bad wolf not bothering with a sheep suit" Will responded sarcastically.

"Why would you need the suit? Just stand naked in front of a white wall, and close your eyes." Layla joked.

"That's mean" Benji exclaimed.

"No it's not, buddy. I've actually done that before though it was a wall of snow, and I had makeup." Will replied.

"Alright Benji, I've got to head out. I've done my good deed for the day, and still have to move my stuff to our apartment. You're totally invited to the house warming by the way." Will said to the cheetah coming in for a final hug.

Layla also insisted on getting another hug from the fluffy cheetah before they left. While they made their way to Tundra Town Will gave Summer a call to let her know he was on his way. They drove in silence for a while since Layla didn't bother putting on music though she had plugged in Will's phone.

"So what do you think about getting with Adam for some trafficker hunting?" Layla asked as they got on the expressway, and Will accelerated.

"I'm down, but like I said if we can keep this above board like Sky did we'll stay off the radar" Will answered keeping his focus on the road.

"And if it grows to more than three of us working this angle?" Layla inquired.

"Then we keep it as low key as we can, and we police our M.O. The last thing we need is that leading back to us being who we are" Will responded matter-of-factly.

"So I should call Adam, and arrange a meet?" She asked.

"Sometime next week it'll be good to see him." Will said.

With that Layla got the jams started with "Alarm Call" by Bjork. When they were just reaching the tunnel through the biome wall the song shifted to "Pagan Poetry". When they entered the district shuffle dealt them "3030" by Deltron 3030, and their heads bobbed in time to the tasty jam. When they made it to Summer's place they got out, and Will grabbed one of the boxes of baked goods from the back seat for a peace offering. Once at the door Will used his key to unlock it, and crossing the threshold announced his presence.

"Shitsurei shimasu" Will called out.

"Long time no see, stranger" Summer responded from her sofa where she sat with her sister.

"Hey partner, and you brought company?" Autumn greeted him.

"I'm Layla his mate" Layla introduced herself with a wave.

"Summer I have brought a peace offering" Will said raising the box in his paws reverently.

"For what?" Summer asked.

"I'm moving in with Layla, and wanted to grab my stuff." Will answered.

"No problem. I expected you to move in with Jade to be honest. This is the first I'm hearing you had a mate." Summer said.

"Word around the station is she kissed Officer Hopps then the bunny tased her to no effect before tasing her partner who promptly dropped" Autumn told her sister.

"Yeah being as tall as I am I've been struck by lightning so tasers don't really work on me" Layla joked.

"Alright you two enjoy what's in here I'm gonna go pack. You comin' babe I finally get to show you the surprise?" Will said.

When they entered his room Will grabbed his gear bag, and packed his uniforms first while Layla took notice of his stuffed fox plush.

"So you think I'd consider you pathetic, and pitiful for this? Am I tripping or does it kind of look like me?" Layla asked him.

"I had it made based on photos of you I have" Will told her while he stuffed some clothes on top of his uniforms, and zipped up his gear bag.

"I'm actually kind of flattered, and realize just how much your decision to leave me fucked you up." Layla said as she helped him pack the rest of his clothes since that was all he really had.

In ten minutes they had all his stuff together, and bid a quick goodbye to Summer, and her sister since they both were somewhat eager to return home. Once Will had loaded his duffle bags in the back, and Layla posed the plushie they got in the Shelby, and took off. While they drove, and Will did so at ten miles over the speed limit, Layla played "Screaming in the Night" by Krokus. After "Into the Fire" by Dokken played Will tuned out his surroundings as he focused on just getting home. All he wanted to do was take a nap. Layla sensed his focus, and didn't bother distracting him with conversation. She just rocked out in the world of sound.

When they got to their building Will parked, and called Lola to see if she was at their apartment which she was so he asked her to come down, and help him. When she got down to them Lola noted her brother's tired expression as he had his duffle bags slung over his shoulders, and stood holding three pie boxes while Layla held two. Lola only risked carrying three at a time, and after she shut the trunk on the remaining three pie boxes they hit the elevator to unload their burdens.

As soon as Will was inside he deposited the boxes he carried onto the counter where he also set his keys for Lola before he dropped his duffle bags behind the sofa, and went to his room where he promptly fell asleep.

"The corpse needs to rest in his coffin" Layla joked with his sister while they set their boxes down, and left to retrieve what was left.

"To Bunny Burrow, and back plus all the driving in city he probably put another five hundred miles on his car. I'd say he's wearing it well." Lola replied.

"You have a point there sis. It feels so good to stretch my legs." Layla said to her.

"I bet it does" Lola said when they stepped out of the elevator.

The pair got into the Shelby, and retrieved the final three pies which Lola carried while Layla carried her plushie doppelganger. After Lola made sure to lock the car they headed inside. When they got back they could hear Will snoring slightly, and shared a giggle at his expense. Lola went back to what she'd been reading on her tablet she'd retrieved from her cruiser while Layla joined Will in his nap curling into him comfortably.

Will slept until six, and when he rose texted Mihoshi about joining everyone at the karaoke bar. Layla figured they should all meet up around eight at the bar so they broadcast that intel to Jade, Benji, and Mihoshi who contacted everyone else. Then Will remembered he'd forgot to mention their plan to his partner Autumn, and remedied that. Autumn happily agreed to join them when Will called her to invite her. That done Will took a much needed shower, and Layla joined him though they kept things strictly business. After they'd dried on the vent-pad Will redressed in his same pants, but found a different shirt. Layla walked into their closet after she'd gotten dressed in a short pleated black skirt with a black sleeveless top, and came out of it wearing a blood red hooded cloak.

"I take it you're wearing that for halloween?" Will asked her.

"The cloak yes, as for what'll go under it? Himitsu desu." Layla told him.

"Well I want to find out, guess I better really pressure the Chief about agreeing to that party in a couple weeks." Will replied as they walked out to find Lola still reading on the sofa.

"So do we arrive way too early, or fashionably on time?" Lola asked them since it was now only just seven.

"If we listen to him we'll leave now, and still be too early, but we might as well" Layla answered knowing Will's thoughts on getting to places he intended to be.

"I guess you're right" Lola said with a sigh as she rose from her seat, and set her tablet on the coffee table.

With that they left, and waved to Tony when they crossed the foyer. When they reached the Shelby Layla got in the back while Lola rode shotgun with Will following Layla's directions. With night's thickening traffic the time it took them to actually get there made it fortuitous that they left so early. What would've been a twenty minute drive had become forty. When Will got a look at the sign above the place he laughed uncontrollably. It was definitely a japanese themed place, but they fucking named it "Oto-hime", and the kanji used beneath it indicated they'd meant "Sound Princess". Layla couldn't hide her own mirth at Will's reaction having expected as much before she explained the joke to Lola.

"It means sound princess with the kanji indicating how it's read. It's a device they use in girls restrooms to mask the sounds of their use to keep girls from constantly flushing for the same purpose, and wasting water." Layla said to Lola.

"Okay that is funny, but did they name this place that on purpose?" she wondered.

"They had to have" Will answered wheezing as he recovered.

After they got out of the car, and Will locked it as religiously as ever they made their way into the bar to find Layla had already made reservations. They ordered drinks from the bar while they waited for Will's colleagues, and friends to start showing up. First to arrive were Benji who was wearing a simple pair of jeans, and a Gazelle t-shirt, and Jade who showed up in black jeans with a Pantera t-shirt with Sage in tow sporting her usual attire. They were shortly followed by Judy, and Nick who was explaining the name of the place to his partner as he held the door open for her. Will laughed to see her reaction to Nick's explanation, and certainly admired her figure in the simple country girl outfit she wore of blue jeans, and flannel shirt open over a white t-shirt.

"Damn you are a handsome fox" Lola, Sage, and Layla said at the same time as they appraised Nick in his black slacks, and untucked black button-up shirt he wore with a purple tie.

"Well thank you ladies . . ." Nick managed before his taking in the sight of Layla in her cloak seemed to stall his tongue.

"So how many of us are there going to be?" Nick asked recovering quickly.

"We're still waiting on Yama, and Luna" Will answered.

When the rest of their party arrived Will introduced them to Layla before letting one of the staff lead them off to a room while he talked business with the bartender buying three of their largest nigori-genshu sake bottles, and a bottle of rum. When Will reached where they'd gone by following his nose he found everyone had gotten seated, and their waitress was taking their orders. Will promptly set the sake bottles down, but kept the rum as he took a seat next to his mate who was busy with her tablet.

"So who wants the mic first after we get some drinks in?" Benji asked when the waitress had left.

"I do." Will said as he found amusement in Judy's expression staring at the sake bottles as big as she was.

"Will you wait for me to finish hacking this system first so I can expand our setlist?" Layla asked tapping away at her tablet.

"You can do that?" Mihoshi asked.

"Yep. This place mostly has international tracks my mate, and I might easily recognize, but I thought it'd be better to offer you guys some variety you'll know" Layla answered.

"So how does it work?" Judy asked at a loss to the techno-wizardry the vixen flaunted as if it were nothing.

"Once the algorithm I have breaking the system gets me in all I have to do is run a different algorithm that finds songs on the net to present, or convert into a karaoke ready format. Will, and I developed it as a little tool for the kind of rich kids who'd pay for it while we were in Japan." Layla said to the bunny.

"Okay, and I'm done let's get in some shots, and get this party started" Layla said to everyone setting her tablet on the table in front of them.

Lola opened one of the sake bottles, and began pouring for everyone while Will opened the rum bottle, and took a healthy pull before passing it to Layla who did the same. Jade took the bottle the vixen offered her, and took a hearty swig before getting comfy in her spot. When Jade offered the bottle of rum to whoever wanted it next Mihoshi accepted it, and kissed the bottle just as they had. The heavy drinkers present laughed at her reaction to the alcohol.

"How can you guys just drink this stuff and not get fazed? It's like brown sugar, and char" Mihoshi said to them passing the bottle to Sage.

"Those flavors are exactly why I like it" Will answered.

"It tastes like victory" Sage added.

"My sister is a bartender. When she was going through school I was her taste tester" Jade said to the she-wolf.

"Alright we're gonna get drunk, sing our hearts out, and be stupid so while you guys drink for courage I hope you don't mind me doing two songs first" Will said tapping, and swiping at Layla's tablet.

"I won't peek, surprise us with your choices" Layla encouraged him as he stood up, and picked up the mic.

The wolves present howled lightly when the music to "Lil' Red Riding Hood" by Sam the Sham, and the Pharaohs began playing, and Will started singing. No one failed to notice Layla's choice in wardrobe must not have been coincidence even though it was. Will couldn't escape the country accent that crept into his deep singing voice which made the part where he imitated a sheep funny even to Judy who probably laughed the loudest because he was just so stupid for doing it. When the song was done the next track Will selected followed, and he didn't need much of a pause to sing to "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. He closed his eyes as he sang lyrics he knew a hundred times over letting the truth in them ring clear. He wasn't a third of the way through the song when Layla queued her selection ready to sing next, and passing the tablet to whoever next wanted to get groovy who happened to be Nick.

When she handed the tablet to Nick he noticed that despite her smiling muzzle she was crying, and he wasn't the only one. It was obvious to everyone how Will was singing for her, and they all were moved in their own way seeing the effect he had on her. Lola just smiled at her pack sister, and got up to give her a much needed hug in understanding. When Will had finished singing he saw his girl crying as his sister released her, and he walked over to her.

"Why are you crying babe?" Will asked her

"You just sit down, shut up, and listen" Layla ordered pointing into his chest before she got the mic from him.

While he sat down next to Mihoshi so he was on opposite ends of the room with the vixen she collected herself before her song began. With just the first guitar notes Will, Nick, Jade, and Lola knew the exact song title, and artist; "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica, and the way Layla sang it her voice was like dusk at some blues club nearly a century ago. While everyone else was enamored with Layla's performance Will remembered the last time she'd sung like this, and tears came to his eyes because of how long it had been since he'd heard her sing like this. They'd been on assignment, and to get the intel they needed she was posing as a lounge singer while he tended the bar; it had been the intel they gathered on that mission that led them to Maria.

"So what song did you pick? I didn't know you sang" Judy asked Nick.

"A classic, and dancing may not be my speed, but singing is" He answered her with his usual smug grin.

"You sound like my brother" Lola laughed.

"Yep I can't dance for shit, not even with Sky, and Jack trying to teach me. You guys cannot picture the laughing stock we were for months"

"You have no idea!" Sage blurted in remembrance "Oh my gods, imagine Judy, and Nick here trying, and failing to teach him dancing. He can get the moves down, but he has no rhythm."

"You watch what you say next sagebrush. I will teach him to dance just the one dance I want him to dance with me . . ." Layla trailed off as she was done, and handed the mic to Nick.

"Just promise me I get to be there to see it" Sage asked knowing better than to lead them down that dark road.

While Nick took his position on the 'stage' the song he chose began. Even Will felt attracted to the tod hearing him sing "Love Hurts" by Nazareth his voice was that good. Will wasn't the only one who noted the scent change in Judy who was hearing him really sing for the first time, and it took everything in him not to cheer for Nick's little victory. When Nick was done they took a pause from the music to drink more.

"I want to hear more of Will failing to dance. He has such good rhythm with other things . . ." Jade said to Sage who sat next to her.

"To Will's credit Jack is a horrible teacher, and Sky kept getting distracted because Will instead of putting effort into learning, put effort into getting that buck, and that vixen together." Sage answered.

"Hey it worked didn't it? He just couldn't admit he wanted her till he saw someone else capable of wooing her make the attempt." Will defended himself.

"She would've made a move on her own since he was so dense. It made her really happy when he punched you square in the muzzle" Layla added before seeming to realize herself, and saying "I wish I could've seen a rabbit jump so high. You must just have a knack for bringing it out of them"

"I'll say" Judy responded earning a laugh from Nick who didn't fail to notice Layla trying to hide something she almost revealed.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked Layla when she grabbed her phone, and pointed it at him, and Judy. He reserved his suspicions for later when he had more to go on.

"Getting a photo of you two for Sky. She'll get a real kick out of how well you two get along especially since she, and Jack took so long to get as close though now they're like how Will, and I are." Layla explained.

"We're just friends, and partners" Nick responded.

"And do we foxes just let anyone touch our tails?" Layla asked, and right on que to prove her point Will grabbed her tail in a single paw, and pulled on it lightly letting it slip through his grasp.

"No, only those we truly trust get that honor" she finished unable to hide her yelp from her mate's action.

Her words caused him to look down at his own tail, and find he hadn't noticed Judy's paw lightly stroking the fur of it. He didn't mind it, and was actually thankful Judy didn't stop when she realized what she was doing.

"So what? I have no problem trusting her with my life; she's saved it before, and in more ways than one" Nick said nonchalantly.

"And I trust him with my life. He's the best friend a girl could ask for even if he is an ass sometimes" Judy added with a laugh. The smallest one there she was the first to be effected by the sake.

"Alright I'm heading out for a smoke. You coming babe?" Layla said to Will who followed her along with Sage.

"I want to do a duet with you" Layla said to him as they passed through the doors outside.

"No problem." Will replied.

"Okay so what's up with you two? Do you know how hard it is to keep you being you in the dark, Layla?" Sage asked them as she lit her cigarette.

"I just wanted everyone to get to know me as I really am, as opposed to the girl that dosed the fuck out of him, and nearly threatened all their lives." Layla answered.

"It's no different than how we omit things when we tell others about our still classified ops. Though can we avoid future conversations involving our work, and antics together?" Will said to them.

When they'd finished smoking they went back in, and found Judy, and Mihoshi doing a duet of "Try Everything" by Gazelle. Layla was just happy she wasn't the only one who thought to do a duet, or two. When the two were finished Layla verified no one was going up next just yet so she pounced on her tablet to select the track she wanted to sing with Will before pulling him by the paw onto the 'stage' . While the intro played Will had enough time to recognize the track "Cirice" by Ghost, and get ready to share the mic with the about to own this vixen. For their friends they did their best to put on a show with Will singing the first verse to his mate while she sang to him the second. When they got to the chorus they sang it together, and Sage swore to herself she was going to have these two do a more goth cover of this song.

"I've heard you sing clean, and rough before, but that was just . . . damn . . ." Jade said to Will when he, and Layla were done.

"You two are like a force to be reckoned with" Mihoshi added.

"Even I'm starting to think the chemistry between you two could cause explosions" Lola said to them with a laugh.

"So why did you two ever break up? I thought you guys mated for life?" Benji asked the obvious questions, and put both feet on bouncing betty's.

Will, and Layla just shared a pained look with each other before Will grabbed the rum, and started chugging though when Layla backpawed his stomach he stopped, and gave her the bottle which she likewise chugged from.

"Well don't just try to drink your way out of answering. Tell them what would drive two mates like you apart?" Lola encouraged the two.

"Can't just leave it at it was fucking serious, and I was a fool for leaving her?" Will asked.

"We were on vacation, and a yakuza gang that was rival to the group we were staying with tried to take out what they thought was the new muscle." Layla began explaining "Well I was injured worse than he was though don't ask what happened to our assailants. He managed to get us to the hospital in time, and we made it out okay, but he decided it would be better to leave me in order to better protect me. He, and I may not have the same mate for life drives other canids do, but they're still there to a degree, and the fallout of that decision fucked us both up."

"Yeah, he howled himself to sleep for a week straight, and had a fox plushie made in your likeness" Lola added.

"He also tried drowning in drugs. I on the other hand seduced every girl I could while travelling around europe trying to fill a hole that just grew deeper." Layla said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean you don't have the same mate for life drives we usually do?" Mihoshi asked them.

"What is with your friends, and their knack for stepping on landmines?" Layla asked Will before answering the gray she-wolf "Like dear Sage here I'm kind of a nymphomaniac while Will . . . "

"My nature makes it so that even with a mate I need more than just that one mammal. That said, as the mammal who holds my heart in her paws Layla has more power over me, and claim to me than any other." Will finished for her.

"Thank you, love, but you're omitting things like always. There is one mammal who has more claim to him than I do, and one day I will lose him to her; the Wolf Mother" Layla spoke freely thanks to the alcohol doing her best not to cry.

"But don't we all belong to her so the myths say? Won't you two just be together in Ulfheim?" Nick asked.

"It's not something that can be easily understood even if there are simple words for it" Lola said as she got up to embrace Layla comfortingly.

"You'd have to see his wings to even be able to understand, Nick" Jade said her eyes focused on wings only Will's pack mates could see.

"Come on guys, we came here to have fun, and get some catharsis after a fucked up week" Sage said standing up to select a song on Layla's tablet, and grabbing the mic got ready to sing.

She began singing to Within Temptation's cover of "Titanium" by David Guetta. It was one of her favorite tracks to sing since it always left her feeling empowered, and that sense she shared with the other girls through her performance. Will headed back outside for another cigarette, and this time was only followed by Nick who bummed a smoke from him once they'd hit open air.

"I didn't think you smoked, brother" Will said to him.

"I don't, but I wanted to ask you something that's been bugging me for a couple days now." Nick replied.

"Well what's on your mind?" Will asked.

"Your first day on the force you told me how Whisper was the mammal with your heart, and after what you two were just talking about . . . Layla is Whisper isn't she?" Nick got it off his chest.

"Brother" Will said seriously "Yes she is. Will you keep it to yourself? It's barely been three days since Wednesday, and I doubt after yesterday's demonstration anyone will think too kindly of her."

"I can do that Will, but just know it won't stay a secret forever. You two are just too open with each other, you'll slip eventually." Nick responded before adding "So you really do know yakuza, or is the story you told in there not quite true?"

"Okay, yes my pack sister Naomi is a yakuza heiress, and though that murder attempt did happen that wasn't the reason I left her last year to protect her. The ZIA left our unit for dead, and we had to fight our way back into a cartel stronghold just for a chopper to ditch the place. She got shot pretty badly, and seeing her drop I went berserk to say the least. When I got her to a hospital by some miracle she was still breathing, but she'd lost too much blood. She wouldn't be standing if it weren't for my blood in her" Will told him.

"Damn . . . Now that I've met her it just seems strange to think she'd be dead without your blood, your life flowing in her. So... Yama really has the hots for you what're you gonna do about it?" Nick asked halfway through his cigarette while Will lit a second one.

"Oh, I'm going to give her what she wants" Will answered with a casual shrug "I mean I'd rather give her one on one treatment, but if Layla makes a move on her I may just have my third threesome in as many days."

"So, when you gonna finally make a move on Judy?" Will turned the questioning back on Nick.

"I really do love her, but she'd never see me like that" Nick managed after he recovered from a smoke induced coughing fit.

"Any prey mammal with what it takes to join the force, or the military for that matter has more pred in them than anyone realizes so don't sell yourself short. No normal buck could ever satisfy a girl like her who is exception to every "rule" of her species." Will encouraged him.

Meanwhile back in the bar, after Layla left to go to the restroom the girls, and Benji fell into a similar conversation.

"What did I tell you Judy about Nick, and his tail? I told you, you have a chance with him." Autumn said to her.

"He's probably too nervous to say, or do anything since you're a bunny. I think you should force his paw since if you haven't noticed he looks at you the same way Will looks at Layla" Jade encouraged.

"I do like him. I'm just not sure it'd work between us." Judy responded.

"Fear is the Mind Killer" Sage said before adding "You think seeking out something more than the friendship you've built with him will undo what you've built, but in truth it will only be a natural progression out of the closeness you share."

"Exactly, so go ahead, and make the first move. Girl power! Whoo!" Mihoshi added slightly tipsy.

"Speaking of. Say Jade, Will carried you off yesterday, so what happened?" Mihoshi asked Jade.

"He stopped for some fuzzy pawcuffs at a shop, then took me home where we forgot about the cuffs since he was more focused on getting me, and Layla naked." Jade answered.

"I'm still wrapping my head around the fact he has a mate, yet they aren't exclusive." Mihoshi replied somewhat confused.

"They're actually very inclusive. Like she said she's a nympho like me" Sage said to Mihoshi while Jade added "And he needs more than any single girl could give"

"Our whole pack is inclusive" Lola said laughing "The only one's who haven't slept with him are me, our little sister Sophie, and Maria, though that hasn't stopped the rest of us from sleeping with eachother"

"Thanks to our Alpha being the fang devil he is, it's how we bond with eachother, and maintain our bonds. By the way Lola I find it hard to believe he hasn't fucked Sophie even just a little bit. I know him." Layla broke in as she returned from her trip to the restroom.

"I know them both, and I live with her. Our little sister is more interested in girls though I don't doubt he's done his usual tongue thing with her." Lola answered sharing a knowing look with Layla.

"I heard that, babe. For those of you who don't know Sophie is our adoptive little sister, and an arctic fox." Will said as he returned with Nick who walked over to Layla's tablet to select a song before taking a drink from the rum bottle.

"You don't deny you've pleasured her, do you taboo breaker?" Sage asked him.

"Kinda pointless to deny it, since we're not related by blood" Will answered her nonchalantly.

The intro to "Waiting for a Girl Like You" by Foreigner shut him up, and Nick's smooth voice ensured the silence spread. Will could only respond by sparking his zippo, and holding it aloft while Layla pretended to light a cigarette using the warmth radiating from the wolf. It took the lyrics so long to really register in Judy's head because she was lost in Nick's voice, and the emotions he let through. She almost failed to realize he was singing to her. When Nick started to reach the end of the song Will quickly queued the next track, and stood to trade places with the tod. As Nick finished his song Will gave him a crisp high paw before accepting the mic, and his choice for the next track began to play. Nick's seemingly uncharacteristic romantic turn inspired Will to keep them going that direction by singing "Lovesong" by The Cure.

"When we're done with the next track get us off this subject please" Layla whispered in Sage's ear in the middle of Will singing before she selected the next track, and waited.

As Will finished Layla surprised him by saying "One more duet, babe. We got to."

"Sure, just what did you have in mind?" Will asked before the intro to "Open Arms" by Journey answered for her.

Will picked up the first verse seamlessly on que, and Layla traded verses with him while they sang the chorus together. The harmony with which they used their voices earned them some applause. When they were done Layla decided to sit on Mihoshi's lap while Will collapsed next to Jade where Sage had been sitting. Sage for her part hit the 'stage', and began singing "Shura no Hana" by Meiko Kaji. With her performance Sage earned herself a new admirer in Mihoshi who appreciated her song choice as much as Will did.

Sage's choice of song inspired Mihoshi to take a healthy gulp from one of the sake bottles before selecting a track. Will didn't need to look at Layla's tablet to know which song Mihoshi had chosen, and as she sang "Euterpe" by Egoist he planned on definitely showing her a good time one of these days. Lola likewise couldn't help, but want a piece of the she-wolf who she knew was definitely her brother's type. Lola finally ready to show these mammals how she let loose knew just the track to keep things upbeat, and as Mihoshi winded down she got ready to sing by taking a long pull from a sake bottle emptying bottle two. Mihoshi seeing their supply dwindle offered to go get more, and Will as financier insisted on following her though he stopped long enough at the door to give his sister's singing of "This Will Be The Day" by Casey Williams a decent headbanging to.

When they reached the lobby Mihoshi pulled Will out the front, and asked him for a cigarette which he gave her while pulling out one for himself.

"Thank you. Don't tell my aunt Carol I smoke; she'll kill me" Mihoshi said to Will after he lit her cigarette with his black zippo.

"No problem. You know you did really good in there. It was definitely boner inspiring to say the least" Will complimented her honestly.

"You say that out here, but what if we were in there in front of your mate?" Mihoshi asked him taking a drag from her cigarette.

"I'd say it just the same, and she'd agree with me. Hell she'll probably be as down to fuck you as I am though I'm not gonna try to get in your pants without showing you a good time. My offer still stands to show you how fast my Shelby really is." Will answered her taking a drag.

"I can understand her nymphomania, if she really is like they say Sage is, messing with the whole mate for life thing, but what about you?" Mihoshi said to him.

"Layla is right. You guys just love to find landmines feet first." Will said taking a deep drag before he attempted to answer her question "I'm polyamorous, and the need in me is such that I cannot burden a single mammal solely with it. Not even if said mammal was a polar bear"

"Need? For sex?" Mihoshi asked

"No, sweet wolf. Will you let me show you?" Will responded.

"Okay." Mihoshi said temptingly thanks to the alcohol.

When Will kissed her he could feel her surprise, but when his tongue met hers she relaxed against him until he began pulling chi from her, and she leapt back from him her expression shocked.

"Anata . . . Anata wa . . . Kyuketsuki." Mihoshi managed to get out.

"Hai, sou desu ne." Will answered calmly trying to gauge her reaction.

"Okay, well that explains why you get called fang devil, and put it on your vanity plates." Mihoshi said.

"You cool with that though? Still willing to let me show you a good time?" Will asked hopefully.

"Oh, you better deliver in spades." Mihoshi said to him.

After they finished their cigarettes they went back in to get more sake, and this time Will bought four bottles. When they got back to everyone Layla took one look at what they were carrying, and standing on the sofa where she'd been sitting ordered Sage, and Lola to confiscate the booze.

"Hey it's not like I'm gonna drink it all, it's called sharing is caring sweetheart" Will said to his vixen.

"Hey, yourself. We're just facilitating the sharing. Right pack mates?" Layla responded.

"Yeah, us girls just want to have fun. Ooh Judy hit it!" Jade said, and Judy obliged like they shared a wavelength queueing up the Cindy Lauper track.

Will, and Nick just got to sit back, and enjoy everyone else singing as drunkenly as they were becoming. Will couldn't help, but laugh, and nudge Nick in the ribs when they all started dancing as they sang, and Judy was easily the most intoxicated, and exuberant. Will insisted they should get their own fun in when everyone was done, and Nick agreed so they hashed out what songs they wanted to pick, and queued up a short setlist for themselves. While everyone else calmed down, and stumbled a bit as their respective blood alcohol levels registered Will took up the mic, and belted out a death metal vocal for "Fight Fire with Fire" by Metallica. He maintained his death metal growling though he enunciated the lyrics clearly when Nick joined him with clean vocals for "Master of Puppets". Nick went solo for "Peace Sells" by Megadeth, and his performance earned him cheers from the metal heads present.

When Nick passed him back the mic Will brought the metal forward a couple decades with the cover of "The Sound of Silence" by Disturbed, and Jade cheered before he could even begin the first verse. From there their night burned on as they somehow killed the rest of the sake, and really did get stupid with how much fun they ended up having. When he noticed Judy passing out on Nick Will decided to suggest they call it a night, and only the exuberant Mihoshi disagreed though Layla got her to come around by suggesting she come home with them. Will helped those that needed them hail cabs, and felt the need before they left for her place to kiss, and mark both Sage, and Jade. When it was down to just him, Lola, Layla, and Mihoshi they piled into the Shelby with Layla behind Will, and Mihoshi behind Lola.

When they'd arrived back at their place Mihoshi was surprised at how spartan everything was. This caused Will, and Layla to explain they'd only been there not even a full week, and once they'd made it truly theirs they were inviting everyone for a little get together. Layla's first task once they were all inside was to grab her bong, and pack a bowl. When she entered the living room she laughed when Mihoshi expressed willingness to join them in smoking the pungent smelling cannabis. As drunk as they were all four needed the counter high, especially Will who knowing the sensations coursing through his body retrieved his black fuzzy pawcuffs before tossing them to Mihoshi.

"You're going to need them to restrain me" Will answered the questioning look she gave him.

"Why would I need to do that?" Mihoshi asked him much to the amusement of Layla, and Lola.

"Because whether you realize it, or not you're his type of she-wolf" Lola answered, and Layla finished with "And you could use the assisted control over him."

"Let's finish a bowl, or two first. I'm still too buzzed to be much use yet." Will countered.

They were in the middle of their third bowl of weed when something triggered Mihoshi's scent to shift, and Will along with it. Lola, and Layla both gave a cheer when he kissed her before picking her up. As he carried her off they reminded her to use the cuffs. When Will set her down in front of the bed he swiftly began taking her clothes off. She didn't waste any time taking his pants off either pressing herself into him once they' fallen stroking him through his boxers. His response was his tongue in her muzzle, and a kiss filled with as lustful of chi as he could muster. Something in her scent responded to his actions, and it wasn't until he could feel his own feral countenance that he realized what it was. The smile on his muzzle seemed so at odds with his feral eyes when he asked her if she was a virgin, and his grin only broadened when she anwsered affirmatively. His reaction to her confirmation was a spike in his own pheromones that brought her into a similar feral state. She was so wet when he touched her he didn't even need to try to get a finger in. She whimpered when he removed his paw, and if she wasn't so aroused his devious laugh would've scared her. Lola, and Layla were not unaware of the scents emanating from the bedroom, or the sounds, and his laugh after she whimpered told them all they needed to know. They reminisced about the first times they'd heard that laugh, and made similar sounds while they smoked more weed before getting up to their own antics.

Will felt the feralness in his eyes go 'super-savage' when he tasted her, and he reached out with his energy to embrace her in it. He lost himself as his tongue went wild within her. His mind had only focus on two things, the actions of his tongue, and amplifying her chi by cycling some of hers through himself then back into her. This time he was careful not to leave much of his chi behind like he hadn't been with Jade though some still lingered from the process. When she came the first time he let none of the chi she released go, and fueled it back into his actions causing her to come again more swiftly, and strongly. Coming down from the most powerful orgasm she'd ever known she was mad with her instincts, and Will couldn't tell how he wound up on his back, and cuffed, but he didn't care. He was too busy enjoying the she-wolf who forced herself onto him, and though she drove him mad by biting into his chest, and shoulders he matched his hips to the motion of hers so she didn't force in his knot. His restrained position, and the feeling of her walls tightening, and undulating against his shaft drove him to the edge, but she beat him in the race over it by a body length. When she started to slide farther down him Will swiftly flipped them on their sides which allowed him to avoid tying with her, and get out of her. He didn't even bother having his mate, or sister release him from his restraints when she nestled into him. Just the smell of her that his brain automatically associated with pretty girls, and good hearts caused him to rub his neck into hers marking her as under his protection like he would a cub. He fell asleep like a corpse feeling her licking the soft spot of his neck, and along the underside of his muzzle.


	8. Nuclear

**Brief Author's Note - It seems to be a trope among us zootopia fanfiction writers to add in a trip to bunny burrow, and my next chapter, or two will cover my own little version of such. The title song of this chapter is Nuclear by Mike Oldfield who some may know from a certain Metal Gear Solid V trailer, and it really fits so do give it a listen ^_^. Also if anyone wants to give me some fan art to put as a cover for this story of mine I would be ecstatic though permit me my discretion in using it, or not. \,,/ ^_^ \,,/**

Monday [Week Three, Day One]

05:30

Will awoke to his phone alarm playing "Mandragore" by Gojira. Still half asleep he had it turned off before it could really wake him, but work was calling him, and he took a long breath of Layla's scent with his nose buried in her neck fur before he rolled out of their bed. Walking over to their open underwear drawer he grabbed a clean pair of boxers to don before he walked into their closet where is uniforms were hanging each set on a single hanger. He set his chosen uniform on the sofa while his morning priority known as coffee took precedence. Once he had the pot brewing he returned to the living room, and got dressed. After he'd put on his belt, and situated his gear he left Layla her now customary note which read 'For You I'm Bleeding. Until I can have you back in my arms, sweet Akazukin'. The track from Wolfsheim he knew she'd find swiftly on his laptop, and he wondered if he'd ever run out of songs to express his feelings for her.

Will waved to Tony as he crossed the foyer deftly carrying two pie boxes, and once through the doors lit a cigarette before checking the time on his phone which read 06:00 passing the pies between paws as needed to access his pockets. Having gotten back in the habit of showering before he went to bed allowed him to get ready in the mornings faster, and thus get to work even sooner. Once he was in his Shelby he set the pies in the passenger seat before starting the engine, and juggling his cigarette between his muzzle, and a paw plugged in phone in to get his day started with music to fit how he felt. Before he let the shuffle deal him what it would he played the cover of "Mad World" by Gary Jules. Ready to start his day he pulled into traffic to head towards precinct one.

It was six twenty something when he pulled into the motor pool, and parked. After he was out he retrieved the two blueberry pies he'd brought, and was greeted by Joe.

"Morning there Will. Say what you got there?" Joe asked.

"Just some pie. One for me which I won't be sharing, and one for Nick who probably won't share either. I'll bring the some pie for sharing tomorrow." Will answered.

"Will it be in a box too, or walking out of that car in a short skirt?" Joe asked with a laugh.

Will just laughed at Joe's comment, and shook his head as he made his way to the elevator. When he was up on the ground floor his first stop was the break room where he wrote on one box "Property of Officer Grimm. Molest, and Be Eaten!", and on the other "Property of Officer Wilde. Touch, and Grimm Will Eat You Like Pie" before he put them both in the fridge for the time being. For good measure he taped a note to the fridge itself which read "Ignore the warnings inside, and You Will Be Found. My nose is that good." That bit of business taken care of Will made his way for his customary good morning to Benji.

"Just a heads up Benji I put two pies in the fridge. One is Nick's, and the other is Mine; Mine has a specific purpose when the day is done." Will said to his epicurean friend as he embraced him.

"What kind of pie?" Benji did his best to ask innocently.

"Blueberry" Will answered.

"Okay. Blueberry pie off limits. Got it." Benji responded.

"Also I want to challenge you to a donut eating contest. I'll let you set it up, but in return I'm covering the costs so just let me know how much you need. You want a grand, you got it." Will remembered to tell his friend.

"A thousand bucks worth of donuts . . . " the cheetah trailed off starry eyed.

"Stay with me buddy, we only need two, or three dozen each. We can't binge that much, we'll go into sugar comas, and die." Will attempted to reel him in.

"You're right, but wouldn't it be awesome?" Benji returned to his senses.

"Oh, we would attack it like savages, and die happy, but our lives would be thrown away" Will answered happily before he trailed into somberness.

Before Benji could ask him what was bugging him because it wasn't really anything Will hugged him again before heading to the bullpen. When Will passed by the bulletin board he stopped dead in his tracks as it reminded him to put up the photo of Johnny the young Scout he had taken Friday. His task complete he went into the bullpen, and took a seat next to his partner.

"Morning, Autumn" Will greeted her.

"Yes the sun is now risen Will" she responded grumpily.

"Didn't get out on the right side of the coffin, eh? To be honest me either." Will replied to her with a sigh.

"Ne, ne Kyuketsuki" Mihoshi called out to him excitedly as she entered the bullpen.

"Hai . . ." Will responded flatly as she came up to him.

"I never knew Sahara Square could be so much fun. Please tell me you'll take me again." she said to him cheerfully.

"Next time I'm taking you to Tundra Town, and you're getting iced" Will said to her jokingly with a smile.

"What, gonna call in a favor with your new buddy Koslov?" Autumn added tiredly looking like she needed a nap.

"I was referring to a snowball fight, partner" Will responded much to Mihoshi's excitement though he noted the looks he got from his partner's comment.

Will's attention was shifted to the bullpen door as he saw it open, and smelled Nick, and Judy enter. He quickly saw Nick enter his field of vision as the tod headed straight for him. Will was pleasantly surprised when Nick embraced him, though he noted the fox had tears in his eyes.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Will asked Nick.

"That photo you took brought back some memories. You're not the only one who'll be looking out for that cub." Nick answered, and Judy just puffed up her chest, and nodded curtly assenting with her partner's assertion.

"You were a Scout? I gave the kid my old Ranger badge so he'd remember the open future ahead of him" Will responded giving Nick a scout salute the fox returned before hugging him again.

"That reminds me Brother. There is something in the fridge in the break room with your name on it. If anyone touches it let me know, and I'll find the bastard so we can eat them. You'll understand when you see it." Will said to the fox rubbing a paw along his back.

At that point the room was called to attention before the Chief entered to hand out assignments. When he got to Will, and Autumn he assigned them patrol of Happytown warning them local gang activity seemed on the rise, and reminding them to get vests from Caldera. When Will passed by the buffalo his superior told him the photo he'd put up had made his day, and wished him a safe patrol. Once they were out of the bullpen Will suggested they take his Shelby since it'd attract different attention, and was more armored than a cruiser. When they'd made it to Jade's office they found her with her tail in the air, and her head under her desk. The sound of Will taking a photo, and his partner hitting him in response alerted Jade to their presence.

"I dropped a needle, but I found it. What can I do for you two?" Jade asked them.

"Chief is having us patrol Happytown. We're here for vests" Autumn answered.

"Well I got you two covered" Jade responded going to fetch said vests.

When they'd been outfitted with standard issue vests they made their way to the motor pool, and Autumn couldn't quite hide her excitement to ride around in the muscle car despite her tiredness.

"Please will you get me coffee, partner?" Autumn asked him

"Need a wake up do you? Hop in." Will replied as he unlocked his car.

Will took his time exiting the motor pool safely, and once he was on the side street leading out to the main road he took stock of his lulled partner then promptly floored it. His partner was not very appreciative of him doing that, or how he floored it to the speed limit through traffic. Only when the snarlbucks coffee he paid for was in her paw was she mollified. When they began their patrol Will kept his pace easy, and smooth while Autumn kept her eyes on their surroundings. Their morning was quiet with nothing to really do, but drive around. As ten o'clock rolled around Will had started chain smoking out his window, and every now, and again at red lights he revved the engine at mammals either to scare pedestrians, or try, and get some dumbass to try to race him.

"You're antsy like you've done some coke. What's up with you?" Autumn asked her partner as he lit his seventh cigarette.

"I spent my Sunday with Mihoshi in Sahara Square at the salt flat. I still have some of the speed left in my blood. I got her up to two hundred even." Will answered.

"Well smoke a joint, or drink some nip tea 'cause you need to try, and relax. We're on patrol, not at the races" Autumn replied as she mellowly sipped her coffee.

"I see your point. Would you care if I smoked a joint?" Will asked.

"You are at work, in law enforcement. What you do off the clock is your business, but right now you're on the clock." Autumn responded.

"You are no fun, kitten. You want me to lighten up, but I can't light up to do it?" Will laughed at her exasperatedly.

"Honestly, I just don't want to get a contact high. That stuff makes me horny, I don't know why." Autumn admitted.

"That reminds me who do I see back at the station about joining LEAP?" Will asked.

"LEAP?" Autumn asked in return confused.

"Law Enforcement Against Prohibition. Because prohibition just inspires more, and worse crime." Will answered as if this should've been obvious.

"Oh, now I know what you mean. Yeah you want to join the guys involved with that talk to Jason." Autumn told him.

"No way! Pride Brother is the mammal on the level? The Wolf Mother smiles upon me this day" Will said with a laugh.

"I didn't take you for the religious type" Autumn said.

"I'm not in the slightest. What use have angels for religion?" Will responded.

"I wouldn't know." Autumn answered.

They continued to drive around, and finally to Will's relief there was somebody to ticket albeit for a busted tail light. That though seemed to start the flood, and before they knew it they'd busted three different drug dealers. The first one was a meth dealing cheetah who looked like he used his own supply, and while Autumn called in a cruiser to pick up the perp Will stashed the dealer's drugs in his center console to later put in evidence. The second one was a panda with a quarter ounce of opium which Will likewise stashed while his partner called in the pick up. The third was an obvious pot head Will let go after confiscating the weed which was medical grade, and out of his partners eyesight slipped the still scared college age wolf a fifty.

"We're starting to make quite the haul, too bad they just send this stuff to the incinerator." Will said to his partner.

"You've got quite the nose for this stuff, though why'd you let that wolf go? I thought you said you smelled weed on him." Autumn asked.

"I did 'cause he was high as a kite. No sense busting a user when it's the pushers we're supposed to target." Will answered.

"Fair enough" was Autumn's reply.

The rest of their patrol until lunch was uneventful, and thank's to Autumn they found a decent place for lunch. While his partner went into the little hole in the wall for some fried chicken to go Will got into the bag of weed he'd confiscated, and rolled himself a joint he promptly lit. When Autumn returned to the Shelby the pungent smell assaulted her.

"You smoked one anyway" she said to him.

"I wasn't that hungry, and now I am" Will responded with a grin.

"I can't believe you. So now you're just gonna drive stoned?" his partner admonished him.

"By the time lunch is over I'm gonna be halfway through my high, and I've driven safely obeying traffic laws good, and twacked. We'll be fine" Will reassured her.

"I don't find that very reassuring Officer. If we were to get into a shootout how could I trust you to shoot accurately?" Autumn said flatly.

"Special forces trained sniper. I can hit a target at my pistols max range on a moonless night coming down off of speed. I have more live fire combat experience than all of our precinct's SWAT put together. Ex-ZIA remember?" Will countered.

"Touche. So you a breast mammal, or a leg mammal?" Autumn asked offering him his bag of chicken.

"I'm a vagina mammal" Will answered laughing as he accepted his food.

They ate their food in companionable silence, and thanks to Will calling it in started their patrol back up early. Will kept his window rolled down so he could sniff out any more dealers, or anything else that might waft his way. Despite his efforts there wasn't much for them to do since word had been going around about the muscle car with cops busting people. It was around two in the afternoon when the shit however decided to hit the fan. They were driving down the main street through the ghetto, and a gang banging leopard decided to open fire on some rivals across the street. When Will pulled up he assessed the situation like the ex-soldier he was, and readied his tranq pistol to take out the leopard while his partner called dibs on the mammals returning fire against the leopard. While Autumn hid behind the bulletproof passenger door to pop out, and take her shots Will did the same on his side of his car.

When the leopard saw the car he'd heard carried cops with it's doors open he changed his target getting two rounds into the door shielding Will before he saw easier targets. Will likewise saw the kids cowering across the street from him on the same side as the leopard, and like a bolt flew to shield them just as the cat opened fire. Will felt rounds hit the back his vest, but not the telltale pain they'd penetrated it. That the fucking mammal dared open fire on children sent him into a rage, and when he heard the silence of the leopard reloading he stood, and turned to face the punk. Will let loose a bellowing growl that could only be described as a roar that caught all that heard it off guard wondering where the lion came from before Will howled a sound that struck such fear in them that the gang bangers were struck petrified. Seeing his opening Will swiftly holstered his tranq pistol to charge the offending cat. As he got nearer the leopard only managed to loose two more rounds this time into the front of Will's vest before he was disarmed by the massive in comparison wolf who broke his wrist in the process. Will then grabbed the dumb fuck by his collar, and roared again into his face causing the cat to piss himself.

"You dared open fire on children!" Will viciously growled into the cat's face before he threw him halfway across the street then drew his tranq pistol, and shot him.

His target down he turned on the other gang members, and snarled at them "Who's Next?" causing them to wisely surrender, and lay prone on the street. While Autumn proceeded to arrest the mammals who surrendered Will turned his attention first to cuffing the leopard he really wanted to kill before checking on the kids a teenage deer, and her little brother. After making certain they were uninjured he ordered them to go home, and stay there, and they didn't need telling twice. As he turned back towards his partner he noticed a male antelope stuck like a statue with his phone in his hooves recording the situation. Will walked up to him, and he could see how afraid of him the guy was even though he couldn't run. When he reached the antelope Will placed a paw on his shoulder, and told him he was safe. The touch of the paw on his shoulder seemed to snap the poor guy out of it, and he promptly left the scene.

While Autumn called it in requesting an ambulance for the tranqed cat, and a van for the gang members she'd arrested Will grabbed some evidence bags, and some latex gloves. First he collected the bullets from his car door that wasn't even dented though the paint was scratched before he collected the cat's pistol a 9mm. That done he confiscated the weapons Autumn had removed from the mammals she arrested. While they stayed to keep the scene secure, and bystanders at bay Will started chaining cigarettes again still agitated waiting for the damn van, and bus. When they finally arrived it was all Will could do not to roar at them in turn, and he managed to sit in his Shelby finally starting to calm down letting Autumn handle the rest. When she was done, and sitting in the passenger seat Will swung his legs into his car, and got them headed to the station so they could fill out their report, and he could get the evidence to Alice.

While he drove he told Autumn to take his phone, plug it in to the aux cord, and get the shuffle started from the track "The Frontline" by Circles. Though he was calming down he had no patience for traffic, and turned on his emergency lights, and siren to get them out of his way; protocol be damned. When the song changed to "Cathedral" by Mechanical Poet he turned of the lights, and siren visibly relaxing. When they got back to the station Will parked out front, and grabbed up the day's evidence before following his partner inside.

Upon entering the precinct Will was greeted first by Fangmeyer who embraced him.

"How did you roar like that? I didn't know a wolf could make that sound." Jason asked him.

"And what in the Wolf Mother's name was that howl?" John asked.

"I take it that antelope uploaded that video. To answer your question Pride Brother spend enough time around other mammals, and if you have the knack for it you can imitate them. John any alpha worth his fur can howl like that though the knowledge is mostly lost in this day, and age: it's called the howl to induce fear." Will answered them before adding "Ne, Tsuki-chan want to nyan nyan with me?"

"I only know what that is from my sister showing me, and no I will not." Autumn answered.

"Oh, come on we just went through quite the stressful situation. Have some levity, nyan with me." Will encouraged.

"Oh, alright fine." his partner relented.

Perfectly in time with Will leading they did the song, and dance from the "Ni Hao Nyan Commercial" from Macross Frontier to the shock of their colleagues. When Mihoshi saw their performance she insisted Will repeat it with her which he did, and this time Benji was able to record it on his phone. When they were done, and he saw Benji recording him he actually let out a very convincing meow which totally floored his partner, and reduced Fangmeyer to a laughing mad mammal rolling on the floor. The Chief had come down from his office when he heard their return, and had another officer take the evidence from Will while he congratulated him.

"You really take the protection of children seriously don't you? Regardless of mammalian specie." the buffalo said.

"There is nothing more serious. They are our hope for a better future, and we owe it to them to see that they can make the future better" Will responded earning himself a hearty paw shake from his superior.

"Was it me, or did you just meow? and Fangmeyer get off the floor before I put you on parking duty." the Chief said.

"But he fucking meowed. He meowed like a girl" Fangmeyer responded from his position on the ground before laughing again.

"Ben was recording me. I couldn't resist." Will replied.

"Well let no one doubt our ability to protect the mammals of this city with you on our side. I expect your report before you leave, but if you need to take your time go ahead" the Chief told him before saluting him which Will returned with pride.

As the Chief left back towards his office Jason managed to finally pick himself off the floor, but he still couldn't get over Will's antics.

"To roar like I can you are truly a Brother to my Pride, and I'd say all Prides for that matter. I still can't get over your meow, how many cats have you been with to sound like that?" Jason asked him.

"You honor me with your words, and the weight of them. I will endeavor to remain worthy of them, and I couldn't tell you how many cats I've been with. I lost count years ago." Will answered.

"You should see this Will. The video of you protecting those kids is going nuts. It's already got twenty thousand views." Ben said to him.

When Will walked over to his cheetah friend he got to watch the video for himself, and he didn't fail to notice how even the recording of his howl affected the mammals around him. Seeing the leopard fire at him when he charged from a more removed perspective he noticed something he shared with his fellow officers.

"That punk was high on dope. No wonder he managed to get two shots off when he should've been like a statue" Will remarked finally looking down at his now spent vest he swiftly removed.

"You've got to teach us how you howled like that" John said to him, and the wolves behind him all nodded in agreement.

"I don't, and I can't really teach something I only know through instinct. The old ways are dead, and I'm just a relic. Let it remain that way." Will answered.

"What did we miss?" Nick asked as he entered the precinct with Judy.

"We heard over the radio there was a shooting. What happened? Is anyone hurt?" Judy added as they closed the distance with their fellow officers.

"Just watch the videos. Benji show 'em" Will said with a grin.

When they watched the video the antelope had uploaded with the title "Super Cop in Action" Judy put her paw to her muzzle seeing Will shield the children, and Nick just looked at him in amazement. They were stunned to hear him roar, and when his howl visibly struck fear in Judy's heart Nick automatically wrapped his arm around her comfortingly which none failed to notice, or that she visibly relaxed into him. Seeing the leopard piss himself when Will roared again right in his face Nick couldn't help, but laugh before seeing Will throw, and then tranq the offending mammal stopped him. When the video was done, and Benji pulled up the recording he took of Will, and Mihoshi Nick laughed like a hyena, and even Judy couldn't help but giggle putting a paw to her muzzle. Then they saw the look Will gave Benji before he meowed, and Judy looked dumbstruck while Nick rolled on the floor much as Jason had.

"Holy . . . Holy shit. How the fuck can a wolf your size make that sound" Nick slowly managed to say as his laughter died down.

"Cat fetish remember?" Will responded with a laugh which earned him some odd looks from his coworkers.

"I can't believe you'd admit that" Autumn said to him.

"Okay I don't really have a cat fetish, but I do have better luck with cats than I do other non-canids" Will clarified.

"How?" his partner asked.

"Only the Great Mother of Cats could answer that" Will responded grinning at her.

"Well let's get our reports done, shall we partner?" Autumn suggested.

Agreeing to her suggestion he followed her to her desk, and borrowed the adjacent one which was free so he could fill out his day's worth of paperwork. He was halfway through his report on the shooting when like a sudden light in the dark he remembered his pie. He finished what he was working on using only the shortest words necessary. Having finished before his partner who admitted jealousy he managed to type so fast he bragged computer geeks were always good with their fingers causing his partner to flip him off. Will just laughed as he walked away to find Nick, and Judy who were at their shared desk.

"Hey there you two, ya busy?" Will asked them.

"Yes, but please distract me" Nick answered.

"Come on Nick we've got to get this done" Judy told him as she typed away.

"But can't you see our friendly neighborhood beast right there wanting to give us a little break?" Nick pleaded with her.

"I do need you both for what I'm about to do, and yes it'll be in the break room. You can get back to your reports in like ten minutes, probably less I promise" Will said to them.

"Fine" Judy relented.

"Yes! So what are you going to do?" Nick asked.

"Let's get to the break room first." Will answered with a grin.

When they got there Will saw the fridge still bore the note he'd taped there this morning, and hoped against hope his warnings had been heeded. He opened the fridge slowly like a treasure chest he expected to be empty. He found both pie boxes still there, but the proof would be found in opening them. He checked Nick's pie first, and it was untouched which gave him hope that his was as well. Pulling out his blueberry pie he set it on a free table, and lifted the lid to find his pie just as he left it causing him to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Judy if you'd be so kind as to grab me a plastic knife, and fork I'd much appreciate it" Will said to her as he pulled the pie out of it's box, and set it in front of himself.

"Nick take out your phone, and start recording" Will asked the tod who complied.

When Judy handed him the utensils he requested he took a deep breath before he addressed Nick's phone.

"I am Officer William Grimm, and this here blueberry pie is from Gideon Gray's bakery down in Bunny Burrow. It comes highly recommended by Officer Nick Wilde, and is made using fruit from Officer Judy Hopps' family farm. What you are about to witness may shock, or disgust you so be warned." Will said before he very carefully cut into the pie first across it's diameter then again at an angle from his first cut making the first slice.

He took one easy bite of that slice with the fork, and savored it long, and good for the camera. Then he threw pretense to the wind, and fell on the pie like a primitive. The knife, and fork fell to the wayside as he dove muzzle first into his task leaving the vulpine, and lapine shocked. Judy who had been in her fair share of local eating contests thought to herself as she had when she first saw him eat that Will really did put the 'wolf' in the phrase 'wolf down your food'. Nick was just left thinking that even he preferred to enjoy said blueberry pie one piece at a time over a week. When Will was done, and had licked the pie plate clean he looked back into the phone.

"Damn that was some good pie. I'm glad I bought so many from that very talented fox." Will said to the camera.

"Did you even taste it?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Would you like a napkin? You kinda have blueberry all over your muzzle. How did it get on top of your head?" Judy asked likewise incredulous.

"Oh I tasted it, and it was good. Your family Hopps grow some excellent produce, and that fox is worth his fur for making the art that was that pie. Judy I do not believe in napkins. If my tongue can't reach what's left on my muzzle I will simply wash it." Will answered them licking his muzzle clean, and revealing just how long his tongue was the only part it couldn't reach was the top of his head though he tried to while Nick stopped recording.

"I can't believe I just witnessed that" Judy said blushing to her ears.

"Does it give you ideas as to what Nick can do?" Will asked waggling his eyebrows as if he could read her mind.

"My tongue isn't that long" Nick said with a cough thankful his fur hid most of his blush.

Judy just blushed harder, and couldn't speak which was answer enough. Will perceptive as he was decided to change the subject for his friends.

"You guys should totally be there when Ben, and I have our donut eating contest" He said to them.

"I can just picture that. You both can eat a donut in a single bite so that could be quite the show." Nick replied.

"That reminds me, send me the video so I can upload it" Will asked Nick.

"Already on it buddy." Nick answered.

"Sweetness. Say earth to Judy, you okay over there?" Will asked her.

"I think she's broken, maybe she needs mouse to mouse, or some foorie coorie" Will commented to Nick when all Judy managed was a small squeak.

"You did not just go there, buddy" Nick answered.

"Mouse to mouse? What is foorie coorie?" Judy managed to ask coming out of her thoughts.

"I'm not explaining that, you do it." Nick said to Will.

"You'd have to watch the anime 'FLCL' to understand what foorie coorie is Judy, but mouse to mouse is mouth to mouth. I figured Nick kissing you would snap you out of it" Will said plainly with a smile.

Judy just blushed harder before walking away. Both canids were quite aware of her scent as she left the break room, and when Nick looked at him as if to say 'I expected her to hit you' Will just said "I promise I will refrain from trying to push you two together any harder than that; I just couldn't resist that one, okay."

"I'm just surprised she didn't hit you." Nick said to him.

"Is that her go to response for situations like that?" Will asked.

"Kind of" Nick answered.

"Hmm . . . You know what that smell meant right?" Will asked him.

"No, though I've been smelling it more frequently since saturday" Nick replied.

"Well I'm sure you'll find out. You know there's a bet going on about you two." Will said to him.

"What kind of bet?" Nick asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"That you two are secretly together, or that if you aren't which one of you will make the first move. My money is on her by the way." Will answered.

"Why do you want to see us together so badly? We're just partners, and friends who work well together." Nick said to him.

"You just answered your own question. There's chemistry between you plain for anyone to see. You already admitted to me you love her, and she definitely likes you even if you don't realize it. I'm left wondering what's the impasse" Will told him.

"I don't exactly have the best track record with women. I don't want to screw things up." Nick responded.

"At this point doing nothing, and not taking that chance will be how you screw up, but I'm on your side. Don't rush things if you feel it's better to take it slow. The Wolf Mother knows how often I made that mistake, going from zero to a hundred real quick" Will replied.

Meanwhile in the girls lavatory Judy was busy splashing water on her face trying to cool down, but every time she thought about how long a canids tongue was, and Nick kissing her she blushed all over again, and repeated the process.

"If you're trying to drown yourself you're doing it wrong" Autumn's voice broke into Judy's thoughts.

"I'm not, just trying to cool down" Judy responded.

"You want to talk about it?" Autumn asked.

"Will was licking his muzzle, and I kinda got stuck thinking how Nick has a similar tongue. Then seeing me lost in thought Will suggested Nick kiss me to get me to snap out of it" Judy explained.

"And did Nick kiss you?" Autumn asked encouragingly.

"No. I kinda just left after Will explained that he thought Nick kissing me would bring me out of my thoughts since the way he said it at first made no sense. I mean mouse to mouse?" Judy responded.

"Ah, I know that reference thanks to my sister. So things got a little too hot under the collar for you?" Autumn replied.

"Yeah. I mean I know I like him, but I've never really felt this way before. I may have made out with a buck, or two back home, but none of them were ever really worth my time, and I had my goal of becoming an officer driving me." Judy said to her.

"There's nothing wrong with being inexperienced with this sort of thing I mean hell those of us that are experienced weren't always that way. Just take it slow, but be honest with yourself, and with Nick" Autumn advised her.

"So it's okay if I act like nothing happened?" Judy asked.

"Well nothing did happen, other than things being suggested, but you can't act like that forever. It'd be a disservice to your feelings, and Nick's" Autumn answered.

"Thank you. It was good to talk that out with someone." Judy said.

"Anytime girl friend, I've got your back, and I'm not the only one rooting for you, and Nick though I don't have any money on it." Autumn replied.

"What do you mean money on it?" Judy asked.

"Oh, you know how the station betting pools go. The wager with you two is that you're already together, and hiding it, or not together in which case the wager is on who will make the first move." Autumn answered.

"I think I need to have a talk with Ben" Judy said.

"Don't do that. Well if you do go easy on him, he's just the bookie. The one's who're in on the bet are only doing it because in their own way they support you two as a couple. I mean you guys would put the interspecies in interspecies couples which would catch you some flak for sure, it always does, but you won't catch that flak from any of your fellow officers" Autumn assured her.

"Okay. I'll go easy on him" Judy replied with a smile before heading out, and towards the front desk.

When she reached the fluffy cheetah she got his attention, and he swiveled in his chair to face her.

"Judy. What's up?" Ben asked her.

"I know about the bet Benjamin, and I just want to know one thing. Since he seems so intent on saying things . . . Who did Will bet on to make the first move?" Judy said firmly expecting an answer.

"Uh . . . I really shouldn't talk about it, but he put his money on you, and he bet more than anyone else" Ben answered her nervously.

"Did he tell you why?" Judy asked now curious.

"He did . . . He figured Nick wouldn't even be able to admit his feelings to you until you pounced, as he put it. He said Nick, like him was more of the torch bearing type." Ben answered feeling as if he said too much.

"Thank you for being honest with me Ben" Judy said to him before she turned to leave.

As she was walking back towards her desk she saw Will shaking paws with Fangmeyer looking happy about something before he left in the direction of Caldera's office. She almost thought to follow him, and confront him, but she had work to finish, and Nick was probably back at their desk goofing off.

Will made his way towards Jade with a purpose, and reached his destination swiftly. When he got there he couldn't help thinking to himself how pretty she was.

"Hey there kitten I have a proposal for you" Will said to her announcing his presence.

"Well what can I do for you wolfie?" she asked.

''What would it take to replace all our bullet proof vests with dragon-skin? If I'm going to keep putting myself in the position of bullet sponge the vest I have in my Shelby is going to get used, and spent by this time next week" Will answered.

"I could talk to the Chief about it though it probably won't be in the budget, and then there'd come in to play factoring them in to next year's budget." Jade said to him, and she was surprised when he laughed.

"I don't care about that. Money isn't an issue, and if it becomes one I have solutions. Hell while we're at it you want all our uniforms made from kevlar, let's make that happen too" Will responded.

"You're kidding, right?" Jade asked unwilling to get excited by his offer though she was starting to.

"The one rule I had for the ZIA to keep using my skills such as they did was simple: I keep what I kill. When you're business is taking out big time drug cartels, gun runners, and mammal traffickers their spoils add up" Will answered her.

"You're really serious? But how could you bankroll it all? I mean the numbers for the uniforms alone for all the officers in precinct one were over a million dollars last I checked, and those dragon-skin vests . . . even one's bunny sized are a thousand bucks, let alone the elephant sized ones, and we'd need multiple for every officer" Jade said the voice of reason.

"Believe it, or not I actually know the mammal who makes dragon-skin. You tell him William Grimm wants to outfit his new unit after you tell him you're with ZPD, and he'll cut you a deal especially when you put in an order that massive" Will said to her with a grin.

"Okay, then I have some phone calls to make. You really sure you can foot the bill?" Jade said.

"I have an offshore account I'm willing to cut in half which would put two million in your paws within the week. We need more, I go hunting, and the criminals will pay for it; ZIA habits die hard you know" Will replied with a laugh.

With that Jade couldn't restrain her elation, and leapt into his arms kissing him for making her day. She would've gone farther he'd made her so happy, but he stopped her, and made his way to the Chief knowing it wouldn't do well to surprise him with their little plan once the shipments already were rolling in. As he made his way to the Chief's office he checked the time on his phone, and saw he should've clocked out half an hour ago. 'Oh, well' he thought to himself at least he was covering his ass since he knew Layla was likely to be cross with him for not hesitating to take bullets regardless of the vest he wore. When he got to the buffalo's office he knocked, and entered when given permission to do so.

"I figured you'd have left for the day after you sent in your report officer" the Chief said to him.

"I had a pie to devour, and some things to go over with Fangmeyer, and Caldera. The later is why I'm here to see you, sir" Will replied respectfully.

"And what did you discuss with Caldera that requires my attention?" the buffalo asked.

"You see sir, it seems every time I have occasion to use a vest I make like a bullet sponge, and our standard issue just isn't made for that kind of abuse. So I made the offer to Caldera to bankroll outfitting our whole precinct with dragon-skin vests" Will answered.

"I find it hard to believe you have that kind of money" the Chief responded his usually stern face showing his disbelief.

"How do you think the ZIA funds it's black ops? You don't want to know, but let's just say reappropriation from less than legal sources is a common occurrence. I already can have two million in Caldera's paws by the end of the week from my own account, and if more is needed well then I'll get to reappropriating, and put a major dent in organized crime at the same time" Will explained grinning like he'd been dealt a good hand.

"You're not asking my permission Officer, and you don't expect me to condone those actions do you?" the buffalo replied as if there was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Look I know the kind of headaches this can cause when brought to light so here's what we do. We tell anyone above us that we've received a handsome donation from an anonymous mammal who wanted to do us a solid. When it comes time to talk to city hall about adjusting the budget to account for maintaining, and replacing our new gear they should be willing to accommodate us, and if they aren't I'll convince them, but I think the value of our fellow officers lives being better protected, and that protection offering them more leverage against criminal elements will do our work for us." Will explained as if it were nothing.

"If I can't convince city hall, what makes you think you can?" the Chief asked.

"You have your methods, I have mine. I'd show them the difference between Judy's standard issue vest, and one made from dragon-skin using my desert eagle, or the difference between your standard issue vest sir, and one made from dragon-skin using my Anti-materiel Rifle. If that's not enough to convince the mammals of city hall . . . I'll force them to wear dragon-skin vests, and use them for target practice. Now that will get the point across." Will answered.

"Remind me to never have you join me in front of city council, but that is a good idea show them the difference between what we've got, and what you're getting for us. Now get out of my office, and go home officer. You did good today." the Chief ordered him, and Will left saluting his boss.

Will was feeling good when he reached his Shelby, and once it was started he got "Seek and Destroy" by Metallica blaring as he drove out of the motor pool. He let his shuffle play through the Metallica tracks he had as he drove home hoping Layla wouldn't be mad at him. He was at a red light when the solo began, and with his windows rolled down he headbanged to it like a mammal possessed until the guy behind him honked since the light had turned. He was halfway home when "Until it Sleeps" came on, and it brought back memories of his first real date with Layla since he'd sung it to her in front of the whole bar. His thoughts drifted to how far they'd come since then, and all they'd been through; there was no counting how many times they'd had their lives on the line, or how many lives they'd taken, and what had it all been for? He thought to himself that it didn't matter because all that really did were the days they got to spend together from here on out.

He could picture her muzzle in his mind's eye as he drove, and in the depths of him he knew he loved her enough to want her by his side until death did part them even if he could never marry her. When his thoughts turned in this direction they were followed like they always were by his thankfulness he had her as close to him as he did, and wondering if the Wolf Mother would not come down on him like a mountain if he did marry her. Would the one with his soul forgive him for giving in to his heart he wondered as if his very existence depended upon the answer he came to, but he could come to no answer. When he'd gotten out of his Shelby after he parked in front of their building he could not stop the outpouring of the emotions in him as tears fell from his eyes like rain. He was still crying when he reached the elevator, and made it to their apartment door wracked as he was by the emotions it seemed the Wolf Mother herself was wringing from him.

Layla was in the kitchen when she heard the notification she'd set on her laptop to indicate Will was home thanks to muzzle recognition algorithms first when the camera she'd put in the foyer registered him, and again when he reached the door; the interval between the two telling her he had taken the elevator, and not gotten stuck talking with their landlord. He was through the door before she could show off how she'd busied herself today modifying it to operate via a custom app on her phone. She was about to chide him for charging that punk leopard today because he could've been shot in the head when thanks to her empathic ability the emotions coursing through him hit her like a wall.

"Wolfie baby what's wrong? What happened?" Will heard her ask him as she flew into him.

All he could do was fall to his knees, and cry into her only causing her to worry more since he rarely ever broke down like this. The last time she'd seen him like this had been years ago when he opened up to her about how she won his heart, but he still belonged to the Mother.

"You've got to talk to me Will, please." she said to him almost sobbing as tears came into her eyes both from the emotions radiating out of him, and her own worry for him. His only response was to wrap his arms around her, and bury his muzzle deeper into her. When he started to calm down as she stood against him stroking his head the emotions in him shifted, and she could feel the force of the love in him like a blazing fire.

"I love you more than I love my life, but this life doesn't belong to me . . ." Will finally managed to speak nuzzling into his mate.

"No wonder you're so emotional right now. You just had to go there didn't you?" Layla responded in understanding.

"I don't want another day left of my time here without you in it" Will said to her looking her in the eyes with his own full of his love for her.

"I'm with you until the end My Wolf. I am yours, and you are mine there is no ritual, or ceremony that could make that more so. Just promise me that one dance under the winter solstice moon" She said to him knowing the real meaning in his words.

"You have that dance, and all that it is in me to give to you My Vixen" Will responded before he smelled the food she'd been cooking, and added "You were making dinner."

"I am. Tonight's menu is chicken enchilada soup with extra crunchy tortilla bits" Layla answered him with a warm smile before she went back into the kitchen to mind the pot.

"You know you sang this for me, but now it's my turn to sing it for you" Will said to her as he walked over to their stereo to plug in his phone, and queue the track.

While she put the finishing touches on dinner he serenaded her with "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica. While he sang to her his emotions finding catharsis she filled bowls for them, and topped them with crunchy tortilla strips, a healthy amount of extra sharp cheddar, and solid spoonfuls of sour cream before she carried them to their table. She waited for him to finish the song, and join her before she took her first bite which gave their meals time to cool a bit. While they ate she finally had her chance to chide him for charging that leopard which he accepted without refutal. He told her about the rest of his day from his antics with the pie to talking to Fangmeyer about joining LEAP, and his proposal to Jade which he had also gone over with the Chief.

Layla wasn't exactly mollified since it'd take time for those shipments to get ordered, and delivered. She did laugh though when he told her about Judy's reaction in the break room, and his use of the phrase 'mouse to mouse' though she admonished him to let those two come together on their own since everyone had given them the necessary encouragement, and it was time to let the two alone. He wisely agreed with her on that, and reiterated his promise to Nick to no longer try to force the issue.

When they were done eating, and had put the leftovers in the fridge Will got the water hot to clean their bowls, and Layla stood patiently with a dish towel in paw to dry their bowls, and glasses before she put them away. Their chore complete Layla led him to their room where she got into their safe for just enough coke for them each to have a line since she wanted him fucking her all night. Will stared at his line like he didn't really want to do it because he didn't, he'd rather just fall into sleep his mate in his arms, but he did his line, and she wasted no time shedding her clothes while he did the same.

There was a fire in her eyes that kindled a flame in his own as she mounted him rubbing her sex against him to get him ready. When she felt him rise to meet her she emoted her passion as she kissed him her tongue flooding his muzzle. So forceful was she that he fell back onto the bed his hindpaws still touching the floor while she continued gyrating her hips against him before she rose up to let him enter her. He was lost in her actions totally powerless against her, and the pleasure of her around him which she revelled in. When she came her muscles gripped him like a vice, and he was left panting as his nature was triggered causing him to flip their positions so she was on her paws, and knees in front of him while he entered her again. He languidly thrusted into her enjoying stroking into her with his fangs bared achingly before he inserted his knot, and she locked around him. He was like a machine as he pumped his hips against her, and sank his fangs into her neck pulling in some of her chi, but when he came the chi exploded back into her from his fangs in her neck, and she was wracked with her third orgasm. Even after they collapsed onto the bed laying on their sides they stayed tied together continually fucking on, and off well into midnight before they finally passed out.

* * *

Tuesday [Week three, Day two]

05:30 [Precinct One]

The Chief walked through the doors of his precinct that was more like his second home ready to start another day. He greeted his subordinates whose paths he crossed curtly on his way to the break room for his routine third cup of coffee. His officers didn't mind since they knew he didn't really warm up till cup number five. As he stood in front of the precinct coffee pot pouring the liquid as black, and bitter as death like the night shift liked it into his coffee mug that Clawhauser had gotten him for bosses day which read "Best Chief Ever" he mused to himself about taking his girlfriend Carla out somewhere nice for once. He could almost picture her in her red dress that he loved seeing her wear. Lost as he was in his thoughts he lifted his coffee to his muzzle, and that first bitter sip reminded him he'd forgotten to add sugar, but he decided he didn't care. When he got to his office he'd already killed the oversized mug, and was grateful for the coffee pot the rest of the precinct had gotten him for bosses day complete with five pounds of Snarlbucks espresso roast pre-ground coffee. He entered his office like normal expecting it to be as he left it, but the smell of coffee assaulted his nose, and he wondered who made him a pot of coffee. Were they being nice, trying to butter him up for something, or did they play a prank on him his thoughts whirled before he caught sight of the culprit sitting in _his_ chair.

"Good morning Chief Bogo. I hope you don't mind me making us some coffee, well you coffee. I don't have the tolerance for the stuff like Beast I mean Will does. Not that any other canine can drink coffee like he can without going into cardiac arrest. You know he's been drinking it since he was just a cub thanks to his grandfather, and it never stunted his growth?" the vixen sitting in his chair said to him happily.

"Who. Are. You?" the Chief asked suspiciously wondering in the back of his mind if this was 'Whisper' since she seemed to know Grimm so well.

"I am ZIA Agent Danger, Sky Danger. You can just call me Sky." Sky answered him.

"To what do I owe this visit from the ZIA? Aren't foreign affairs your usual purview?" the Chief asked.

"I told them, my former CLAWS, to not make waves, and they'd stay off the radar. That zootube video from yesterday went postal overnight, and there's nothing I can do to keep it from blowing up in the news. Will hasn't made a wave yet, but it's definitely a ripple. I can keep my superiors convinced his ZIA involvement will stay in the dark where it belongs, but I want to make sure you have his back if they go over my head. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be with my mate like I am today, and as a vulpine I owe him for more than just that." Sky explained.

"I have his back. He's as much the ace up my sleeve as he was yours. Though maybe you can answer something for me; who is Whisper, and how do I find her?" the Chief asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sky asked immediately on guard.

"Last Wednesday she dosed him with ten times the normal amount of Wild Card, and after the sparring demonstration his sister Sheriff Grimm gave us last Friday I have a pretty good idea of the kind of danger she put my precinct in. Will convinced me to drop the matter after threatening to eat me if he had to, for which I nearly shot him with his own M1911, but I still want to give that mammal a piece of my mind" the Chief explained.

"Hmm . . . I can guess why she did that, but no you don't know the kind of danger he was in that state. I take it he kept his cool, and there were no casualties?" Sky asked.

"No one was injured thanks to Officer's Wilde, Luna who is now his partner, and Forensic Specialist Underland who got him to the hospital for counteragent. Officer's Luna, and Caldera were the one's to explain to me that Wednesday that potentially my whole precinct was in mortal danger" The Chief answered.

"Tell me about these Officers Luna, and Caldera. Has he been romantically involved with either of them?" Sky asked.

"You're avoiding my question about Whisper. I want answers." the Chief reminded her as he refilled his coffee mug.

"I won't tell you about Whisper till I have the intel I want. What species are those two officers, and are they involved with Will?" Sky countered getting up so the Chief could have his chair back.

"Officer Luna is a white tigress, and from what she said shares a common nature with Grimm though she didn't share what that really was. Officer Caldera who is a black jaguaress to my knowledge has been involved with Grimm, I'm pretty sure they're dating." the buffalo answered the vixen sitting in his chair.

"Hmm . . . good choice partnering him with this Luna. He has a weakness for white fur, if she gives him an order he is more likely to obey. Don't ask me why, he tells no one. I'm pretty sure he's dating no one after the fallout from last year, but if this Caldera knows his fangs . . . you've seen him spar with Lola so you have an understanding of what he's physically capable of, but you don't understand what he's really capable of. I can't really tell you either, you'd have to see it for yourself, but that would constitute him making waves" Sky said to him remaining standing.

"So are you going to tell me about this Whisper, or not?" the Chief asked her sipping on his coffee.

"I will, but first tell me what you know about Whisper." Sky answered with her best poker face.

"The Sunday I first met him, and he went over his ZIA involvement with me he said Whisper was his spotter, and an electronic warfare specialist which we got an example of when she hacked our P.A. last Wednesday which our tech boys couldn't trace. Whisper addressed us using a computer garbled female voice so I'm assuming Whisper is a girl." the Chief answered clearly wanting his answers.

"I can confirm that Whisper is indeed female, and to dose Will she's definitely in the city, but I don't know where she is, or how to find her. Only Will would know, and you should really let it go Chief. Just let it go. I don't really know how, or why she has the hold over him she does, but she does, and if he ever needs to make waves to protect this city you had better hope she's at his side, or you will probably have to kill him." Sky answered him though essentially she revealed nothing feeling honor bound to do so.

"Maybe I could let it go if I weren't left with more questions than answers" the buffalo replied.

"It should be answer enough that Will is on your side. All he has ever wanted to do is protect as many as possible no matter what it takes, and he is more capable of defending the lives of mammals than any other simply because of the force he can bring to bear. It also helps that he has the drug tolerance of an elephant." Sky responded.

05:30 [Will's apartment with Layla]

Thanks to the cocaine Will had already been up for half an hour, and had already showered, and dressed. Before his phone's morning alarm could even go off he'd turned it off. He could still feel echoes of the come down in his blood, and was thankful it had been coke, and not meth since the meth come down left him angry, and wanting only to be left alone. He still had half an hour before he really needed to leave for work so he busied himself with making coffee for himself, and breakfast for his mate though it'd probably be noon before she ate anything. It was something to do, so he fixed her sunny side up eggs with the yolk cooked enough that it had the consistency of gel which he affectionately referred to as "Fox Style" since it was how she liked her eggs best. To accompany them he made turkey bacon which he personally hated, and hash browns he got good, and crispy. Plating the meal large enough to make him full if he were hungry he wrapped it with plastic wrap, and put it in the fridge along with a note on the fridge door letting her know he'd made her breakfast. It was just after oh-six-hundred, and all that was left for him to do was leave her a note which read "I Don't Want to Set the World On Fire, but I will if I have to." before he left for work.

When he got into his Shelby he got music playing that fit in with classics like the one from The Ink Spots he'd mentioned in his note. He sang along to "Mad About the Boy" by Helen Forrest, and "Johnny Guitar" by Peggy Lee not caring one whit that these were songs sung by girls, and about boys. His drive to work went smoothly, and before he realized it he was parked in the motor pool causing him to think to himself 'stupid coke'. He waved good morning to Joe who had barely got in himself as he made his way to the elevator. When he got to the ground floor, and had exited the lift he was about to head towards Benji since it was barely oh-six-twenty, but a familiar scent caught his attention. Like a dart on all fours he ran following the scent shocking Mihoshi, and Carol who'd been about to call out to him before they saw him lift his nose to the air before taking off. In less than two minutes he'd ascended the building's stairs to the source of the scent, and was almost to the Chief's door back on his hindpaws when out the door walked Sky.

"Danger brush, fancy meeting you here. What went wrong?" Will greeted his former handler.

"You made a ripple Beastie" Sky answered.

"Just from howling yesterday? Or was it the roar? Did you see the vid of my nyan-ing I uploaded?" Will asked curiously.

"Jack, and I about died seeing you nyan, and then you meowed you psycho" Sky laughed before adding "Of course you howling caused the ripple. For now shit's gonna stay quiet, but you got to get a better handle on it"

"Hey I have kung-fu grip on it. I only killed one mammal, and he was about to kill a little girl cub." Will responded.

"So you were the one who saved little Sarah. I had a feeling, especially after that jaguaress with heterochromia said what she did" Sky replied.

"You mean Caldera, and I cried so much that day, plus I got to catch up with Maria." Will told her.

"So that's Caldera, hmm. How is Maria by the way?" Sky asked.

"Doing good, got herself a boyfriend. He's a white timber wolf named David, I like him." Will answered.

"I wonder why she went for a white wolf?" Sky said suggestively.

"Just coincidence Sky. He's actually a rather kind soul I could see it in his eyes. He's like me before I got all covered in blood." Will countered.

"Speaking of old friends I heard Sagebrush became coroner 'round these parts, you run into her?" Sky inquired.

"I did in fact my third day here, you know the Chief sends the newbs down to her as hazing; I really turned that table" Will replied.

"Let me guess you tied her with a corpse in the room." Sky said with a smirk.

"You know me well, but I am unaware of any such activity, or operation." Will responded.

"Spare me the song, and dance Beast. So you think I should drop by, and say hi to her?" Sky asked.

"Did Akazukin tame the big bad Okami?" Will responded with a rhetorical question.

"After whispering in his ear. Okay I'll give Sage a visit, but before I do . . . speaking of whispers I heard yours is back in town, and you seem no worse for wear" Sky said to him.

"Shh kitsune-chan himitsu desu. Honto ni nanimo nai." Will responded quickly before he leaned into her ear to whisper "Call me later. I'll talk."

With that Sky walked past him, and Will watched her walk away before he went to the bullpen. When he got inside he was still sort of at a loss to have seen such a blast from his past. He was on his way to sit next to his partner when Mihoshi, and Carol stopped him.

"What was that earlier, Grimm?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, you took off like you smelled a girl in heat" Mihoshi added.

"I smelled a spook hehehe" Will answered them with a laugh.

"A spook?" Mihoshi asked.

"He means ZIA agent 'Hoshi. I take it you know this agent." Carol said.

Will looked around before he responded noticing everyone that could hear was listening.

"It was Sky. You know one half of my failed dancing instructors." Will replied.

"Haha so what did she want?" Mihoshi asked innocently.

"I don't know what she talked to the Chief about, but she sure shot me a kite" Will responded.

"What? How do you shoot a kite?" Mihoshi asked confusedly.

"He meant she delivered a message 'Hoshi" Carol explained to her niece.

"Sorry, talkin with her brought back all the years of spook crypto-babble. Saying things without saying things." Will said to Mihoshi with a laugh.

"I understood what you meant, she's just too young to get it" Carol said to him.

After that they let him take his seat with his partner, and no sooner did he get out of his muzzle "So how was your morning, partner?" then the room was called to attention, and in walked the Chief. The buffalo handed out the day's assignments as per usual, but when he said "Grimm, Luna you're heading to the Nocturnal District" Will couldn't help the whine that escaped him.

"Are you complaining Officer?" the Chief asked.

"Is the big bad Grimm scared of the dark?" Nick asked relishing his opportunity to tease Will.

"Quite the opposite brother. No sir this officer is not complaining, but he insists his partner be reoutfitted with extra-strength tranqs, and he be permitted to modify his dress before performing his duties." Will said as he stood at attention like he was back in the military.

"Why, and modify how?" was all the buffalo said.

"Sir, it's been two years since I was last down there, and I know how that place affects me. Quite literally sir my partner will need to keep me on a short leash."

"You gonna go find something to roll around in, again?" Autumn asked him.

"That place is more of a haven for mammals like us than The Crypt, and you're asking me that?" Will responded to his partner with a look as if to say 'catch my drift?'

"I agree with my partner Sir, I may need to tranq him, and a leash would be a good idea." Autumn addressed the Chief

The Chief was about to say something when they were interrupted by a blur of red fur that yelled "Okami tasukete" before darting behind Will to hide. Then in through the door ran Sage who stopped short when she nearly ran into the Chief, but her intent was still on the vixen hiding behind Will.

"But Sky why won't you play with me? It's been so long." Sage sing-songed to the cowering vixen.

"Something that can spook a spook, now I really have seen it all" Nick chimed in stifling a laugh.

"I am a mated mammal. If I play with anyone like that it'll be my buck. Beast you're her alpha do something" Sky shouted.

"I will, but this is amusing, and I want a favor Danger brush" Will responded to the vixen holding onto his tail for dear life.

"Huanui! Return to your reclamation chamber. Call Layla for lunch if you need a vixen for company, and wish me luck down in the Nacht District" Will said to Sage his voice only mildly authoritative.

"You're going there again? I though you said what happened there was why . . . I'll be going now. Sorry for the disturbance Sir, I just haven't seen that old friend of mine in way too long." Sage started to say to Will before she caught herself, and addressed the Chief then promptly left.

"Chief Bogo you're sending him to the Nocturnal District? You better let his partner keep him on a leash, and carry extra tranq rounds." Sky addressed the buffalo as she recovered once Sage was gone.

"That's what I told him" Will said to Sky.

"I still don't have an answer as to why I should agree to that." the buffalo responded flatly.

This prompted Sky to walk across the room to close the blinds before she crossed back to shut the door, and place a paw on the light switch.

"Here's an answer I can show you, instead of tell you Chief. Officers hold position" Sky said before she turned off the light sending them into near total darkness.

"Alright those of you with night vision where is Will?" Sky asked the room.

"Right where he was standing at attention" Nick answered for the mammals who could see him.

"Okay Beast do your thing" Sky told him her voice drawing the attention of those who could see.

At her words Will closed his eyes, and taking a deep breath to calm, and center himself focused his mind, and his chi on being unnoticed; on merging with the darkness.

"Now nocturnal mammals where is the Beast?" Sky asked again.

"He was right next to me! Where'd he go?" Autumn said, and none of the mammals with night vision could see him so he decided to have a little fun. Will began to meow, but in such a way that it sounded like he was doing it from different spots all over the room.

"Okay that's enough, Will. Everyone with night sight shield your eyes" Sky said likewise covering her face with her arm as she turned the lights back on.

Will was still standing at attention having not moved anything other than his mouth much to the shock of those who had night vision, and confusion of those who didn't.  
"I know what you did! But how come I couldn't see you? I can do the same thing, and you were right next to me the whole time!" Autumn exclaimed.

"I still think it's crazy you can project, and pitch your voice like that" Sky said with a chuckle.

"I don't understand. What was I supposed to see Agent" the Chief addressed her.

"Chief, sir that's why she had those of us with night vision witness for those without, and with multiple of us there was extra proof. What he did was actually really simple; he focused his chi on minimizing his presence. Normally a mammal capable of the feat can use it to go unnoticed even if they're sitting alone on a park bench, or something. They're still there, but others are less likely to focus on them. What I don't understand is how I who am like him couldn't see him right next to me; it's like an illusionist being fooled by a trick they know how to perform" Autumn explained.

"In this building there are only three mammals who know the reason why I am that much stronger than you, partner. One is Sky over there, one is Sage, and the other is Jade; none of them will tell you, and neither will I" Will told his partner.

"Hehehe that's all I'm going to allow of you skirting the subject Beast. Say anymore, and I will have to put you down. It's bad enough someone new knows... do I need to talk with this Jade?" Sky said putting a paw on the pistol she carried.

"You threaten my brother?" Nick said to her growling having assumed a defensive stance between her, and Will.

"Sky you do not need to have that talk with Jade, she's on the level just like Sage, and you. Brother relax she's not really going to shoot me. Now Danger brush which do you think is faster my ability to put you on the floor from here without moving a muscle, or you drawing that pea shooter, and firing?" Will said to them calmly as if the situation were in his paw.

"Fair enough" Sky said removing her paw from her sidearm.

"The point of all that just now Chief excepting Sky's overreaction was that while I just did that on purpose, down there in the Nocturnal District the sheer vibes of the place will have me doing that unintentionally, among other things. You have Autumn as my partner so she can keep me in check, well down there to do that she needs stronger tranqs, and me on a leash . . . we're gonna be a real sight, but it's necessary." Will explained to the buffalo.

"Fair enough officer, permission granted. Now Agent Danger will you tell me why you were about to shoot my current, and your former subordinate?" The Chief asked Sky turning towards her.

"No can do Chief" Will answered "That information is classified to the dark side of the moon."

"And then some. Catch you later Will" Sky added before leaving.

"Tell Jack I say hi!" Will called out after her.

"She wasn't really going to shoot you was she?" Mihoshi asked him.

"She would've tried, might've succeeded; she's a damn decent shot even with everyone in the way" Will answered matter-of-factly.

"But why?" Mihoshi asked hurt displaying across her muzzle.

"I can't even give you a vague response to that, anything I come up with will give it away to anyone perceptive enough." Will replied.

With all of that settled Will, and Autumn left for Caldera's office so Autumn could get a couple mags with extra strength tranqs. When they got there Jade greeted them happily.

"Hey there wolfie, and good morning Autumn. What can I do for you two today?" Jade asked them.

"My partner here needs a couple mags of those extra strength tranqs; Bogo's got us heading down to the Nocturnal District to lend a paw, and she'll need 'em" Will answered.

"Can I ask what for?" Jad inquired.

"The short answer is me. The long answer is being down in that district has certain effects on me, kinda like how I acted when we went to the Rainforest District only worse" Will explained grinning at her.

"So you're gonna go a little wild, and she'll need something to take the edge off. I got what you need Autumn, I actually had Alice cook up a little something just for such a situation, but be careful with how many you fire into him they're triple strength so two would about equal a full standard mag." Jade replied with a nod.

Once Autumn had two mags securely in a belt pouch they made their way out through the front since Will insisted that if they took his car bad shit was likely to happen seeing as how whenever he went on patrol with it shit just seemed to happen, and they kept having to call in back up to pick up whoever they arrested. Will did not forget to give Benji his customary embrace, and asked his favorite cheetah to wish him luck down in the Cavern of Everlasting Twilight as he jokingly called it. As soon as they were through the doors Will placed his aviators on his muzzle to shield his light sensitive eyes, and Autumn likewise donned her own pair of shades though once they made their descent they wouldn't need them.

When they got to the cruiser they settled themselves in, and Autumn drove them towards the Nocturnal District's entrance. As they drove Autumn expressed always feeling more comfortable down there than she did on the surface during the day at least since she still prefered the open night sky.

"Well it's in our nature. We're closer to the darkness than we are the light even if we don't use the darkness within us like most would assume we do. They'll never understand that the very darkness within us makes us seek out the same things those in the light do even if we go about it differently. Sometimes I really wish they could, and would understand." Will said to her.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I feel so alone with the burden of what I am, and I really do cherish the friends I have who share our nature. I hope you don't mind me considering you among those friends." Autumn replied with a smile.

"Why would I mind Luna-chan? We're partners aren't we?" Will asked.

"Just saying" Autumn answered as they neared the sex shop Will had said they should go to for his leash, and collar.

Will took his time in the store perusing their selection, and seeking the help the the she-wolf working the register. She at first thought Will was a stripper since she didn't think a real cop would just walk in so nonchalantly, but when he showed her his badge she recognized him from yesterday's zootube video, and offered him a discount on whatever it was he needed. When he asked to see their selection of leashes, and collars she gave him a curious look mentioning he didn't look like the submissive type. Will laughed at this, and explained he had his masochistic streak, but was an alpha through, and through also explaining that he was after what he sought for non-sexual reasons he did not elaborate further than that. For Will finding a collar was easy. He picked out a nice thick faux leather piece adorned with spikes which he promptly put on. The hard part, and what took him the longest was selecting a proper leash which needed to be strong enough to resist his pull strength, and long enough he had decent range of movement. When he finally exited the shop where last week he'd bought those pawcuffs he saw his partner laugh seeing him already wearing his purchases. Once he was back in their cruiser Autumn took off taking them towards the Nocturnal District's entrance which was a massive underground lift that made regular scheduled descents transporting mammals, and goods into the depths beneath the city.

Traffic into, and out of the Nocturnal District was controlled more strictly than on the surface since the underground biome required massive ventilation to circulate out vehicle, and other machinery exhaust, and pump in clean air. The safeguards to maintain clean air down there were redundant in triplicate since anyone really wanting to attack the city would strike there first along with the other biome climate control walls. Anymore no one really paid much attention to those safety measures because no one ever dared do something of that nature, but the nocturnal mammals who designed their district custom for themselves had a broader spectrum of concern than any surface architects. Especially the bats who counted sanguivores among their number who were heavily stigmatized even in the modern era though they had long since sustained themselves on avian blood, and that of willing donors. For denizens of the Nocturnal District there was a certain paranoia towards, and distrust of most surface dwellers that may have receded over time, but remained in their collective subconscious. A holdover of this paranoia were the regularly maintained escape routes to the surface no one who lived there ever wanted to use, but were ever thankful to have, and they kept those routes secure, and modernized with almost religious zeal.

While most surface dwellers even the ones who were themselves historically nocturnal though they'd adapted to diurnal living wouldn't really consider the district inviting in more recent years it's denizens had endeavored to make their little city underground more so. There were always tourists even from the surface districts willing to marvel at the architecture of the district which was essentially an underground dome with a few interspersed columns for added support which were artificially grown stalactites, and stalagmites that were fused together, and thickened. Originally the Nocturnal District had been mostly warren like with a few den like areas, and a couple caverns before it had been completely restructured, an engineering feat that took the better part of a century to fully realize. It could be said with decent accuracy that the Nocturnal District was the first truly developed biome of Zootopia, and it's architects were the inspiration for what would become the city above. No less marvelous was how those architects had solved properly lighting the Nocturnal District since even the most light sensitive among them still needed light. Considering structural integrity paramount above all else they had found a way to propagate bioluminescent fungi throughout the district that would normally require rotting wood for substrate, and even a purely diurnal mammal could see decently down there in the blue, and green glow of the fungi.

When they entered the underground lot that was the waiting area for those seeking their turn to descend Autumn noted the shift in Will's energy towards nervous anticipation he expressed through fidgeting, and drumming his paws against the dash. As officers of the law they were given priority, and fast tracked to the lift proper which could easily transport a couple dozen elephants though by far the officers were the largest mammals allowed access to the district since no elephant would ever make the trip, and the lift was made more for handling cargo than anything else. When their descent began Will seemed to calm temporarily as he changed the radio's channel to match that used by their fellows underground. As the lift breached through the domed ceiling of the district Will rolled down his window to stick his head out, and sample the district's air while Autumn marveled at the sights before her since she seldom had occasion to journey here.

"Watch this" Will said to his partner before he made sure the volume on their radio was turned up, and proceeded to howl out into the cavern not as loudly as he could, but more for sustained sound. Autumn noted he seemed to be announcing his presence, and the radio chatter that swiftly filled the cruiser seemed to confirm this.

"This is Captain Altair to all units. Did you hear that? Over." the voice of the officer in charge of Precinct five called out.

"I sure did Captain, and whoever that was sure put the bats into a frenzy" a male officer responded.

"Word I'm getting from them is that the Fanged Beast has returned Captain" a female officer added.

"Well can they give me a source of origin for whatever that was?" Captain Altair asked while Will just laughed, and motioned for his partner to leave their radio be.

"They're saying it sounded like it was descending so I'd say it came from the lift, sir. The sanguivores seem more agitated than the rest though I can't tell why." the female officer responded.

"Their reaction confirms it. The mammal we've got visiting us today scares them like no other though the report I have on the matter is circumstantial at best. I'm heading out to the lift myself I want everyone on standby, and when those officers the Chief was sending us get here I want them on alert" Captain Altair ordered his officers.

It wasn't long after that that Autumn noted a sizable mammal flying towards them while Will simply snickered to himself. When the mammal flying towards them spotted their cruiser, and made a beeline for them Will managed to regain his composure asking his partner to let him handle this.

"I'm Captain Altair the Officer in Charge of Precinct Five" the golden-capped fruit bat in an officer's uniform addressed them from the passenger side since Will already had his window rolled down. For his species Captain Altair like Will was a larger than normal example of his kind. His full wingspan was six feet even, and he weighed a good three, and a half pounds.

"I'm Officer Grimm, and this is my partner Officer Luna. Well met Captain" Will managed to introduce them before a half dozen vampire bats landed on the hood of their cruiser.

"Captain if the Beast is here don't provoke him. We play it cool with him, and he'll play it cool with us" one of the bats spoke to the Captain.

"Elder Alucard said the Beast was our ally. Why is everyone so afraid?" a younger female bat asked.

"Wait . . . Beast?" Autumn asked Will suspiciously which he responded to with a look as if to say 'Shh'.

"We fear because he is a mammal not one of us, but like us, and greater than us. Our fangs are pale imitations of his" the one who seemed to be the leader admonished his younger.

"You know you guys never gave me a full report on what happened two years ago" Captain Altair said to them, and this silenced them like statues.

"Elder Alucard is still kicking? I hope she's doing well. You guys mind letting her know I'd like to say hi to her, maybe share a drink?" Will chimed in asking the vampire bats on the hood.

"You know Elder Alucard? How officer Grimm?" Captain Altair addressed him inquisitively.

"Because I am the Fanged Beast himself, and am humbly at your service Captain" Will answered.

Captain Altair was obviously incredulous at his admission, but the reaction of the vampire bats on the hood who immediately flew off lent credence to Will's statement. Only the younger bat who did not seem as afraid as its fellows lingered wanting to meet this beast for herself.

"Officer Grimm I'll wait for you at the station. You can drop off your cruiser for one of ours, or patrol on foot if you prefer, but before I permit you to do so I want the missing pieces to that report from two years ago" Captain Altair said to him.

"No problem Captain. I'll answer what I can" Will answered, and with that the largest bat in the district flew off.

While they continued their descent having barely passed the halfway mark the younger bat crawled across the hood, and through Will's window onto the dash in front of him.

"I'm Miyako, are you really the Beast grandmother Alucard spoke of?" she asked.

"I am beautiful night child" Will answered.

"You know the meaning of my name?" Miyako asked incredulously.

"Hai" Will responded.

"Grandmother Alucard said you were the hero who saved us. I still don't understand why everyone is so afraid of you" Miyako said.

"It is because of the lengths I went to to protect this place. The lengths I will always go to to protect this place that is as much a haven for me as it is for you. Have you eaten today?" Will asked holding out a paw towards her.

"Not yet. I ate yesterday I'll be fine" she answered crawling onto the offered paw.

"Take what you need from me, please I insist" Will said to her with a smile.

"Officer I couldn't possibly; I don't even know your name" Miyako replied shaking her head.

"You would let her take from you directly? No mammal in their right mind ever does that especially one of us." Autumn said to him.

"Autumn I am an embodiment of the ancient ways. You do not know me for what I ultimately am may the Mother of Cats one day enlighten you. Miyako-chan my name is Will. Take from me, and know me as your ally so long as I draw breath." Will said to them as he tensed his muscles to focus heat into the arm that held Miyako.

The young vampire bat seemed compelled by greater than rational forces as she used her fangs to shave away the fur from a spot on Will's forearm before she used her teeth to make an incision, and lapped at the outflowing blood. Autumn could feel the way Will seemed to be focusing his chi, and as her eyes shifted into their feral state she could see it. He was concentrating it within himself that through the blood Miyako took from him it would pass into her actively. It did not take the little bat long to sate her need since she did not need much, and Will's blood seemed to flow freer than usual with her anticoagulant saliva. She was done shortly before their descent was finally complete, and before she could do anything else Will insisted she rest to assimilate her meal which she did though she seemed completely invigorated.

Autumn drove them towards precinct five when the lift finally stopped, and she could not help, but notice the kind smile across Will's muzzle as little Miyako napped on his lap nestled into the fur of his arm. When they finally reached the precinct which was located in the center of the district the cruiser coming to a stop woke Miyako from her nap, and she flew off after saying goodbye to the officers. Finally able to get out, and stretch his legs Will resisted the urge to run since his partner had wasted no time grabbing the end of his leash in her paw. While they walked around getting acclimated to the underground cavern they attracted strange looks like flies, but Will didn't care, and his indifference rubbed off on his partner. Autumn could feel that she'd probably be stuck with her eyes feral for the whole day as the natural energy of the district effected her, but what kept her more under control of herself was the wolf she had to mind. Will seemed calm for now, and relaxed, but it only made her nervous.

When they entered precinct five their first stop was the station reception for directions to Captain Altair's office. The female hyena behind the desk Will noted was wearing a collar similar to his, and matching bracelets. She happily pointed them in the way they needed to head, and seemed more than just friendly with Will after he commented that he only was wearing his leash today so his partner could keep him in line while they were here in his favorite district. When they entered the Captain's office he finally seemed to notice the leash Will wore that tethered him to his partner.

"I know I'm a little lax with some of my officer's dress code, but I didn't know the Chief would ever permit an officer under his direct command to work wearing a collar, and leash Officer Grimm" Cpt. Altair said sitting behind his desk.

"He normally wouldn't, but he made a necessary exception" Autumn replied.

"You can ask my partner. If I weren't tethered to her down here I'd disappear, and no one would find me unless I wanted them to" Will added.

"Don't ask how such a tall, and white furred wolf could be invisible down here, but he demonstrated for all of us at morning muster that he can do it" Autumn clarified.

"Very well. Now you were going to fill me in on what happened two years ago Officer Grimm. The report in my possession which mostly comes from intel received through my fellow chiropterans indicates nefarious mammals sought to collapse as many of our escape routes as they could before they took out the main lift. They were well organized, and their plan had a high chance of success since it would've been the first of it's kind as no one as dared come against us in such a way. Surprise was on their side, and we would've been royally screwed had they succeeded. Where the report's details get blurry concerns how they were stopped, and by who. I've long suspected my fellow bats of covering for the mammal, or mammals responsible, and all that's ever surfaced are rumors of a fanged beast that saved us out of the shadows that spawned it." Cpt. Altair cut to the chase.

"I'm well aware of the intel you were allowed to have. I prepared it myself. You were given full details of their plan, and their identities, but nothing more other than that they were stopped. I killed them all point of fact, and their bodies will never be found. You are right in particular the vampire bats helped me cover my tracks since I gave them the blood of those mammals as a gift of good will. I did all this while I was working with the ZIA; the attack on this district would've been the opening salvo of some terrorists who made that ideologically unsound sheep Hopps, and Wilde took down seem like a child. I say made because after I stopped them here I hunted down the rest, and they are no more." Will responded.

"So you're ex-ZIA, huh. Word is spooks never give away more information than they have to so I won't press the issue, but I am thankful you were open with me about all this. I've wanted to thank the mammal responsible for it's service since that report first landed on my desk" Cpt. Altair replied.

"No thanks are needed Captain. It's what I do just never bother with how I do it." Will said with a laugh.

"Well since that's out of the way, you're free to patrol my district as you see fit. Would you prefer one of our electric cruisers since we strictly regulate emissions, or would you prefer to patrol on foot?" the captain asked.

"I'm sure my partner would prefer a cruiser while I'd prefer to be on foot. It gives me a better read on my surroundings, but all things considered a cruiser is more confining so I'd say we'll take a cruiser" Will answered.

"I would rather drive than walk since I've got to keep this beast in line" Autumn said for herself pulling on the leash for emphasis.

With that they left the Captain to his work, and exited the precinct so they could start theirs. It was barely oh-nine-hundred when they were finally on the road patrolling the Nocturnal District. The district itself didn't require that sizable a force since the bat population used their aerial superiority to provide recon, and intel to precinct five, and as a whole the denizens of the district kept their home peaceful, and relatively crime free. Any normal officer ordered to patrol down there was guaranteed a relatively easy if not boring day, but Will, and his partner were not normal by a long shot. Down here they were in an element all to themselves not only as nocturnal mammals themselves despite their diurnal adaptations, but as mammals with their fanged nature.

Will was content to let his partner drive them around while he kept his window rolled down, and his head out of it mouth agape, and tongue lolling as he panted. Around ten o'clock however he could take it no longer, and insisted Autumn park so they could walk around a while to let their presence be known to the populace. His partner agreed warily expecting him to try something, and told him to let her get out first once she'd parked so the leash he wore would stay in her paws. Will did his best to be relaxed, and leisurely while they patrolled on foot though the district's vibes were getting to him. It was around eleven when he managed to get away from her the first time, but he hadn't gone far, and she found him talking with an older vampire bat on his shoulder while he walked. Before she could catch up to him he'd walked down a side alley out of sight, and when she did reach him she saw why. Out of sight from the rest of the public he was allowing the bat to feed on him from a spot on his shoulder.

"Damnit Will what's wrong with you?" Autumn called out to him scoldingly when she entered the alley.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just catching up with an old friend." Will answered nonchalantly as he turned to face her.

"Shh, child. You do not know how he honors me with his gift, and he likewise gifted my granddaughter. We are truly blessed to call him ally" the older female bat said to her looking revitalized after her meal.

"We can speak freely with her my Lady Alucard. She, and I share in common our need" Will said to the bat on his shoulder.

"I had a feeling you weren't the only one of your kind William though I imagine you're much stronger in that regard than your partner" Elder Alucard said as she leaned her back against his neck fur under the collar making herself comfortable.

"I don't understand how you can be so comfortable, and familiar with bats partner" Autumn said to him getting a photo of him with her phone for posterity since no one would believe her if she told them about this.

"That other mammals ostracize them for baseless reasons attracts me to them, and is all the more reason for me to show them the kindness, and compassion others never will. As misunderstood as we are with our natures being what they are this should be as clear as moonlight to you" Will said to her his stance firm, and almost regal.

"And so the lord of wolves has spoken" Elder Alucard added sleepily nestling into his neck fur underneath the collar he wore.

"My lady I will never use that title, and am not fond of my authority. Partner please keep this to yourself." Will responded relaxing his stance, and dropping his shoulders wearily causing the bat to cling to him to keep from falling.

"I should be heading home Will, but it was good to see you after all this time. Please feel free to visit us anytime; you are as welcome in my house as any bat in this district" Elder Alucard replied rising, and flying off.

After that Will was led by his partner leash firmly in paw back to their borrowed cruiser, and they continued their patrol on the road. It really was an uneventful day for them since traffic controls kept vehicles to a minimum. More mammals down here used public transit, or walked than on the surface since space was relatively limited. Most would think the Nocturnal District with it's abundance of darkness would be a hotbed of crime, but just to combat that misconception alone any mammal that tried to get a criminal foothold in the district swiftly found themselves back on the surface, or in jail. Drugs still found their way down into the depths, and there were a few brothels if a mammal knew where to look, but Will who knew as much kept his peace. He hadn't always been on the right side of the law, and had spent too many years ignoring laws to get missions done; he also knew that mammals needed their vices, and acceptable ways to vent their daily stresses. It's why he joined LEAP, and wasn't really keen on busting anyone for soft drugs like psilocybin shrooms, and cannabis.

When it was time for lunch they followed Will's nose to a little hole in the wall. Autumn had to let go of his leash to get them lunch, and while he waited he heard music that sounded familiar so he went to investigate. When he found the source of the music he was more struck by the playing of the tigress than her appearance which was the reverse of his partner. He knew the notes she was playing on her keyboard; it was one of his favorite Pink Floyd tracks. When the time came for it he couldn't stop himself from vocalising out the iconic pseudo-screaming of "The Great Gig in the Sky". It was as if the sounds were pulled out of him, and with them emotions that touched the gathering crowd hauntingly.

When Autumn got back to their cruiser he was gone so she got in to track him down since he was only on foot. She cursed to herself that this was the second time today, and she hoped he at least was standing on his hindpaws so he'd be easier to spot by his white fur glowing ghostly green in the bioluminescent light of the fungi that ambiently lit the district. Luckily he was only down the street, and as she pulled to the curb she saw the crowd that had gathered around him. As she got out she heard why; he'd joined a street performer that looked like a photo negative of her own features. They were like ghosts from the underworld come to serenade the living so they could pay the ferry-mammal the way the fungi illuminated the whites of their respective furs. She lost her concern for her wayward partner, and just wanted to get to know the striking tigress playing the keyboard.

When she finished the song she'd been playing she drifted into "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright, and though he started off the lyrics she joined him as naturally as if they'd rehearsed their performance. There was something about their spontaneous performance, and Autumn wasn't the only one recording it on her phone. She'd heard him sing cleanly, and roughly, but to hear his bass of a voice accompanied by the black tigress' alto had a certain kind of magic. Their voices together really complemented each other well, and the crowd that hearkened to them felt the soul they put into their impromptu performance. Then the song was over, and Autumn wasn't the only one applauding like it was the thing to do since it was. When some of the other mammals that had gathered called for an encore Autumn couldn't help but join in, and seeing his partner's encouragement Will whispered in the ear of the mysterious black tigress who just nodded happily. The song she played next was "Mad World" originally by Tears for Fears. This time as they sang together Will kept his voice lower than the tigress' like an undercurrent to accentuate her natural talent, and it worked beautifully.

"I get so nervous singing alone in front of people, thank you for that officer" the black tigress said to Will when the crowd finally dispersed thanks to Autumn.

"Don't mention it, I'm sorry for butting into your performance. I just couldn't help it" Will responded grinning slightly.

"You shouldn't get nervous, you are a beautiful cat with a beautiful voice. I'm Autumn by the way" Autumn added extending a paw towards the black tigress with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you Autumn. I'm Nicole." the black tigress introduced herself accepting the paw held out to her before adding "I know the light of this place does spooky things to our fur, but you two look familiar."

"After yesterday you could say we're kinda zootube famous" Autumn said with a laugh.

"No way! You're those same officers? You are! How did you sound like that? I never thought a wolf could roar, and that howl was by far the scariest thing I've ever heard." Nicole said to Will who simply meowed in response.

"Will you really need to stop doing that" Autumn chided him.

"What! Am I on drugs, or did you just meow?" Nicole asked to which Will meowed again.

"Okay, how the fuck can you do that, and why are you wearing a collar, and leash?" Nicole inquired.

"I've spent a lot of time with cats, more than half the girls I've ever been with have been feline. I'm wearing a collar, and leash so my partner can keep me in line down here though I haven't made it easy." Will answered.

"He's been nothing but trouble all day, I swear. I'm just glad he hasn't really disappeared on me, yet." Autumn added.

"Hey, aren't you that same wolf who rescued that lion cub a couple weeks ago?" Nicole said to Will.

"Hai, sou desu ne" Will answered, and Nicole moving swiftly embraced him.

"Whenever I've had a bad day, or people have been mean to me I watch that video, and it always makes me feel better just knowing there are still good mammals in this city" Nicole said to him while he returned her hug looking like he didn't really know what to do, or say.

"And you pretty sister get a hug just for that" Nicole said as she let Will go to embrace Autumn who whispered something in her ear before grabbing her ass.

"Hey take me to dinner first if you're going to be that forward" Nicole said to Autumn with a grin.

"So you live near here?" Will asked Nicole.

"Actually I live on the surface up in Savannah Central. I just prefer performing down here because it's generally safer. I stand out wherever I go, but at least here I stand out less. Down here people are more likely to just listen to me play." Nicole answered.

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to tell us you get harassed just cause your markings are rare, and that there are mammals I need to kill?" Autumn asked unsheathing her claws.

"Easy partner you're starting to sound like me, but seriously Nicole who do we need to make disappear?" Will added.

"I don't get harassed much since I have claws too. You guys are cops, you can't just do things like that" Nicole chided them.

"I hate specieist fucks, and just call it my natural instinct to protect kind souls" Will responded.

"Just call it my natural instinct to protect pretty girls, and avenge the ones I want to date" Autumn said for her own part.

"Well don't you two make a girl feel all kinds of flattered" Nicole replied abashedly.

It was a good fifteen minutes till they had to go back on patrol, but Will, and Autumn insisted on sharing their lunch with Nicole as they continued talking to her. They both gave her their personal numbers flirting as they did so making Nicole's day just a little bit more than they already had. Will showed off his 'disappearing' trick to Nicole with a little help from his partner who acted as initial distraction, and even Autumn was still shocked at how well he blended in to the background light of the bioluminescent fungi. Nicole on her part was startled he seemed to vanish, and even more so when he projected his voice like he had that morning in the bullpen. Then it was Will's turn to be Autumn's distraction so she could show off her own capability of the feat which didn't fool Will, and only temporarily fooled Nicole. When Nicole spotted her Autumn was both happy she'd managed to stay unnoticed as long as she had, and jealous Will seemed so much stronger than her. She tried pressing the issue, but Will avoided it, and was aided by Nicole when she asked Autumn if she'd rather be with a girl who could see through her crap, or always be fooled by it as she placed a paw on one of Autumn's.

It was half past one which had been when their lunch was officially over before the duo bid farewell to Nicole, and both insisted she call them for a lift back to the surface which she said she'd do. When they got back in their borrowed cruiser Autumn expressed her surprise she hadn't really needed to use that leash as much as she thought to which Will responded with thankfulness he didn't need to hunt. The rest of their patrol was typical Nocturnal District easy, and mellow. Mammals actually waved at them, and whenever they stopped, and happened to get noticed as the officers from yesterday's zootube video mammals actually snapped photos of them, or walked up to the cruiser to say hello, and thank them for their service. It amazed his partner Will could be so humble accepting attention that would make some mammal's egos grow three sizes too big.

They ended up staying out on patrol longer than they were really supposed to, but it wasn't until the sun would be setting over the surface that Nicole called Autumn for that lift, and she sure showed Will she was no slouch behind the wheel. Like a mad-mammal with a purpose she got them back to precinct five, the electric cruiser returned, and plugged in, and then they were off in their precinct one cruiser towards where Nicole said she'd be. When they found her they could see some punk hyena laughing with his friendss obviously at her expense, and she appeared to be crying which sent both of them into a rage. Autumn was about to use the siren to scare them off when Will stopped her, and told her they should show these punks how ghost like they could be which she agreed to without hesitation. They could see relief on Nicole's muzzle when she'd spotted them that only disappeared when they did since Will was extending his own ability to his partner, and Autumn did note it.

The mammals making fun of Nicole didn't know what hit them. Once Will, and Autumn were in earshot of the small group their fury peaked, and together they got as close behind them as they could before together roaring with Will devolving into vicious snarling. The mammals in front of them scattered like cockroaches, except for the hyena who had been the ringleader as he'd been struck too terrified to move. Will was the one to pick up the offending mammal by the scruff with a single paw, and admonished him that as much as his species was given shit by others he should have more sensitivity towards others who were likewise different before he threw him bodily into a nearby wall for Autumn to pounce on. Autumn added insults to injury as she verbally tore into the hyena for being a feckless curr as impotent as a eunuch. All the poor fool could do was cower in the fetal position until Will, and Autumn left with Nicole in tow her keyboard slung across her back.

When the three got back to the cruiser Will insisted Nicole ride shotgun since they'd be taking her home before they went back to the precinct. Will rode in the back with Nicole's keyboard, and was silent for the ride back to the surface. For him it was like the shadows were pulling on him back into their embrace, and it was all he could do to focus on breathing exercises to remain centered, and calm. While they rode the massive lift back to the surface Nicole thanked them profusely for coming to her rescue, and Autumn assured her it was nothing. The girls talked amongst themselves for a bit but as they neared the surface Autumn turned bodily to face her partner in the back when she felt the presence of his energy disappear. He was still there with his eyes closed, and she could tell he was still breathing, but it disconcerted her greatly. She understood what he was doing holding in his chi to suppress his presence, but she couldn't really understand why though she too felt the district's pull especially since the sun no longer oppressed the surface.

"Is he alright Autumn?" Nicole asked while the lift took them the final yards to the surface.

"I'm not sure, and it has me worried" Autumn answered.

"Not . . . Alright . . . You . . . Know . . . District's . . . Effect . . . On . . . Our . . . Kind . . ." Will managed to get out as if speaking were a struggle.

"It's . . . worse for you isn't it?" Autumn asked her voice tinged with understanding.

"No . . . Idea . . ." Will answered adding under his breath "Fuck . . . Don't. Move. Bakemono. Don't. Move."

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Nicole asked Autumn as the lift came to a stop.

"The call of the night is stronger for mammals like me, and him, and it only gets stronger in a haven of the nocturnal like the district. Leaving it is hard to do for all of us, but . . . he is so much stronger than I am that for him I imagine that pull is so much worse. He should be better once we get far enough away" Autumn explained as she did her best to get them back on the surface streets as fast as possible.

While Autumn drove them towards Nicole's place Will tuned his personal radio back to the frequency of precinct one, and hailed dispatch.

"Benji . . ." Will said as if in pain.

"Will! What's wrong?" the voice of the cheetah came through.

"I know we're late, but we're gonna be later. I'm fucking melting down . . ." Will said, and his paw kept the button depressed as he said to his partner "Autumn you need to pull over, and tranq me before I lose it. Start with two."

Autumn wasted little time pulling to the side of the road, and drawing her tranq pistol as soon as she parked. In the same motions she took to open her door, and unbuckle herself she ejected the standard mag of tranqs loading in the extra strength ones as she got out. As swiftly as she could she got the back door on her side open, and fired two of the custom tranqs into him just as his control over his chi faltered. She could almost taste it the way his chi wavered, and warbled out of him giving her clear indication of how unstable he currently was.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"If I tell you to run, you run as fast as you can on all fours if you have to, and don't look back" Autumn answered seriously.

"Why?" Nicole replied even more worried.

"Listen to my partner, and hope it doesn't come to that. I think the tranqs are working, but I may need another one, or two Autumn" Will responded.

Autumn didn't hesitate to shoot Will with another extra strength tranq before asking him "Will you be safe enough for me to at least get Nicky here home?"

"For now I should be" Will answered locking his eyes on her's, and she saw the feral look in them remain as they showed the tranquilizers taking effect.

Autumn closed the back door, and got back in, but didn't bother putting her seatbelt back on as she started driving again. She would've turned on the lights, and siren if traffic weren't already as light as it was which allowed her to make it fairly quickly to where Nicole lived. When they were finally there, and she'd parked Autumn first went around the cruiser to open the door for Nicole offering her a paw to help her out of it more out of chivalric sense than need as she told Nicole to stay behind her. Autumn's first task was retrieving Nicole's keyboard, and she was thankful Will didn't move as she did so. After she returned it to Nicole her next task was getting her partner out of the back since as heavily tranqed as he was she wanted to keep an eye on him that he didn't need an ambulance. She'd seen how high his drug tolerance seemed to be, but she didn't trust it.

Luckily for both tigress' the tranqs did their trick, and Will remained calm though the feralness in his eyes remained. Autumn would however come to regret her decision to not leave Will in the back of the cruiser. As soon as he was standing, and his blood freely circulated through him he went full incubus seduction mode on them in spades.

"Let's get you up to your place, shall we?" Will said to Nicole with words like velvet, and honey as his chi reached out into them inspiring their own instincts into that of arousal.

The two tigress' were powerless against their own instincts, and Autumn made sure she kept herself between Nicole, and Will as she led them to her apartment on the building's third floor. Will didn't mind being the tail to their little caravan as he got to admire theirs, and get full scent of the pheromones he'd triggered them to release. The scent of them spurred him to continue using his chi to egg them on, and though their journey was a short one as they took the stairs the girls were both at a loss for what to do. Autumn had been with a few males in the past, but still preferred girls, and Will's effect on her filled her with confusion even as she lost herself in it. Nicole for her part couldn't deny attraction to both of them though even with the girls she'd gotten close to she'd never really gone all the way, and was nervous that tonight she might just go there with both of them. Will could sense their inner turmoil, but all his mind could think firing on all lustful cylinders as it was, was that if they gave him his way all would be made right as rain.

"So are you going to invite us in?" Will asked once Nicole had opened her door, and crossed the threshold making a joke that only Autumn got by miming an invisible wall repelling him from her doorway.

"At least invite me in. We can leave this beast outside where he belongs." Autumn said likewise miming inability to cross the threshold.

"I think I want both of you in here, so do come in" Nicole responded coyly though a little shy.

Will was first through the doorway without hesitation, or guard, but this left him open to his partner cuffing his paws behind his back before she shut the door behind her with a hindpaw.

"We better get a handle on this beast before he handles us" Autumn joked seductively as she held firm on his cuffed paws.

"Oh I can handle you both just fine like this if you'll let me" Will responded no less seductive while he tried to reach out to touch his partner managing to grab her belt buckle.

"And just how would you do that?" Nicole asked both curious, and coy as she got closer to him reaching a paw to his chest.

"Let me show you" Will responded licking his muzzle to show off his tongue's length before leaning forward to try, and kiss her.

Nicole met him halfway, and though only their lips touched she felt like a fire welled in her loins from the contact before his tongue danced into her mouth against hers, and she lost herself in both her own heady musk, and his. As Autumn's nostrils were likewise flooded with the scent of them her own joined the mix, and she was surprised Will could focus on what he was doing with Nicole while his paws deftly undid her belt, and then her pants. She reached around Will to get his pants off, and her paws met one of Nicole's as she rubbed against his erection. Will let loose with the lustful resonance of his chi, and it was all they needed for impetus to make it to Nicole's bed. Once there Autumn removed Will's collar, and leash before she forced him onto the mattress then saw to disrobing Nicole. Watching the two females kiss, and paw at eachother while Autumn got Nicole out of her clothes with him unable to do anything turned him on moreso, and made his fangs ache which he bared. Her task accomplished Autumn left Nicole to avail herself on his member while she dealt with those fangs of his.

When Nicole freed him from his boxers he twitched his erect mast at her causing her to giggle as she stroked it with a paw while Autumn sank her own fangs into his neck, and he returned her fanged bite with one of his own. Will, and Autumn remained locked in their mutual bite each pulling chi from the other, and cycling it between themselves while Nicole rubbed her wanting sex along his length to warm herself up for getting it inside her. Nicole was not satisfied just to have Will under her, and reached out a paw to slip into Autumn's exposed sex. Will could feel the way all three of them were connected, and let go of his partner giving her neck a light tug towards his head as he did so. Autumn understood his indication, and moved to mount his muzzle gasping aloud when his hot tongue flooded her. While the three of them were thus occupied Will divided his focus between the actions of his body entwined with theirs, and his chi building with theirs to drive them on, and increase their pleasure. Because his focus was divided he was last of the three to reach climax after Autumn dug her claws into the back of his neck in the grip of hers, and the tightening grip of Nicole around him in her own orgasm pushed him over the edge. As he came his control over their collective chi broke, and it washed over them hieghtening their climaxes.

When they were done the three of them rested together on the bed before Will reminded his partner they were still on the clock, and apologizing to Nicole for having to leave. As much as Nicole didn't want them to leave basking as she was in their companionship Autumn was even more loathe to depart. What managed to get Autumn off the bed was Will giving her the ultimatum of uncuffing him so he could redress himself, or explaining to Jade why he broke her pair of pawcuffs. Autumn could've come up with a decent lie, but knew Jade knew Will well enough to see through such a ruse so she obliged him in freeing his paws before joining him on putting back on their uniforms. Once they were dressed, and Autumn had resecured Will's collar around his neck they said their goodbyes to Nicole with Autumn assuring her that she'd be back after she clocked out. Once they were out of the building with Autumn taking out her frustration on her partner by dragging him with her by his leash in her paw they both could smell the rain clouds that had gathered which broke into a downpour when they'd made it halfway back to the precinct.

After they'd reached the station Will handled refueling their cruiser so the tank would be full tomorrow morning before they entered through the front doors. The rain that drenched them was fortuitous as it washed the stench of sex from them to replace it with the smell of wet mammal. When Will buried his nose in his partner to savor the scent he enjoyed that most others didn't Autumn slapped his muzzle with all the force she could muster something Benji saw quite clearly before they entered the precinct both of them looking quite bedraggled.

"Will! Are you okay? What happened that you guys are so late, and Autumn why'd you hit him?" Benji called out to them alerting the precinct to their return.

"He fucking deserved it. Who likes the smell of wet mammal you crazy bastard?" Autumn answered Benji, and admonished Will.

"I'm perfectly fine now Benji buddy. We're late because we decided to give a new friend of ours a ride home, and my partner had occasion to use those special tranqs she got from Jade this morning on me." Will answered his favorite cheetah.

"Grimm don't you dare move" the Chief called down to him as the buffalo exited his office, and made his way downstairs.

"I got quite the phone call from Captain Altair today. He explained to me you were responsible for foiling that terrorist plot down there two years ago. I can't say I'm surprised after seeing the kind of police work you're capable of. You certainly have my thanks, and this city owes you a debt it does not know." the Chief addressed him once he'd reached the front desk before adding "Now I sent you down there today to keep you clear of the reporters that kept coming by to get an interview with the wolf who seems hellbent on protecting children, and while that plan worked well enough I expected you two back here hours ago. I expect an explanation."

"Sir, we're late because we waited down there to give a friend we made who lives here in Savannah Central a ride home, and that took a little longer than expected because while leaving the Nocturnal District had it's effect on me it was such for my partner that I needed to tranq him to keep him calm. I used three of the darts I got from Jade this morning, and as you can see not only is he still standing he's back to his usual self." Autumn answered for them.

"I will admit sir that I am still standing, and awake, but those tranqs sure did the trick so all I really want to do is clock out, and go home to sleep." Will said to his boss looking haggard.

"Normally I'd insist you stay, and finish your day's worth of reports, but as quiet as the Nocturnal District usually is I'll forego that today though I want to know if I should reconsider sending you two back down there" the Chief responded.

"Please sir don't hesitate to send us back there if we're needed" Autumn answered as soon as the Chief had spoken.

"Sir, we're the best officers you have at your disposal to keep the peace there. Not only for our affinity with the district, but because the entire vampire bat population down there consider me an ally. You know how hard it is for any outsider to earn the trust of any bat let alone them." Will responded standing at attention.

"Very well, but tomorrow I'm keeping you both in station. Dismissed, officers." the Chief said to them with a nod.

No sooner did the Chief give them permission to leave than Autumn was back out in the rain heading to Nicole's place before Will could even offer her a ride. Will for his own part rushed to his Shelby with barely a wave goodbye to Benji, and Joe as he passed them respectively on his way to his car. He wasted no time to get back out on the street, and pulled to the side of the road ahead of his partner who'd barely made it a block to give her a ride which she accepted.

"I'm sorry for getting your car all wet Will, and being mean to you earlier. Thank you for this" Autumn said to him.

"Don't mention it. It's what partners are for besides sometimes I need someone willing to be mean to me like that" Will responded lightheartedly.

Will had her at Nicole's building in no time at all, and waited to see her enter the building safely before taking off for his apartment with Layla. Thankful for the light traffic, and his all-terrain tires Will who would normally drive ten miles slower in the wet road conditions actually sped a little in his tired eagerness to be home. When he had parked he remembered to remove his collar leaving it in the passenger seat. He was still a wet mess of a wolf when he entered the building, and the stench of him would linger in the elevator well into the next day. Layla was waiting for him outside their open door, and flew into his arms as soon as she saw him. She didn't even bother pestering him about how late he was since she was just happy he did come home, and he looked like he was tired enough to drop where he stood which he was. When she insisted he get inside, and take a hot shower before drying off he growled at her in his tranq induced fatigue, but nonetheless acquiesced. When Layla joined him in the shower to scrub his back he nearly fell over enjoying her paws against him just barely managing to catch himself against the shower wall. When they were done bathing, and standing together over the fur drying vent-pad Layla casually rubbed a paw against his member causing him to whine at her in half hearted protest because he just wanted to sleep before he leaned down to kiss her. Tired as he was he could never resist her passion, and desire, only return them with his own. He didn't bother with foreplay, and Layla didn't mind since she just wanted him in her. When he filled her with his knot, and she locked around him the wholeness he felt combined with his fatigue melted his mind, and he passed out still thrusting into her. He was snoring while his body moved of it's own accord, and Layla laughed to herself that he could sleep, yet still satisfy her before she wondered just how his day had gone. She'd stopped watching his every move through the city's camera system since if shit hit the fan wherever he was she'd only worry, or try to rush to the scene, and blow her cover about only being Layla his mate as opposed to Whisper.

* * *

Wednesday [Week three, Day three]

06:00

"Will, baby you've got to wake up" Layla said to him shaking him with both paws as she did so.

His response was a growl then a groan, and another growl as he rolled over turning his back to her.

"It's fucking six o'clock Wednesday morning. You slept through your alarm, and you have work. Get Up Damnit!" she admonished him raising her voice.

"Ugh... fine babe. Just break me up a line first, kay? While I get dressed." Will asked willing himself out of bed.

"And why should I do that for you? I thought you prefer avoiding the stuff whenever you can." Layla asked him.

"A single one of the tranqs I was shot with would've killed you, and I needed three. Chief sent us to the Nocturnal District yesterday, and leaving was harder than being down there oddly enough." Will answered.

"Well I'm still not setting you up a line. I do have a full mug of espresso however with your name on it" she told him.

Will just looked at her with a raised eyebrow before growling at her again more in annoyance at her than anything else.

"You're right babe, being on the force isn't like being in our old unit. The last thing I want is to be at work high on that shit, but fuck I may need to be sucking on espresso all day as tired as I still feel" Will relented walking over to their dresser for a clean pair of underwear.

"You had better not be drinking coffee all day. You'll have a fucking heart attack. I will call the Chief if I have to, to make sure you're kept away from the stuff" Layla told him sternly.

"And if I pass out at my desk?" Will countered halfheartedly.

"Just how strong were the tranqs?" Layla inquired.

"From what Jade said you're cousin cooked 'em up so two would equal a full standard mag" Will answered as he put first one leg then the other through a pair of his uniform pants.

"Well, fuck. You really needed three? Then why don't you just call in, the Chief will understand you need to sleep it off?" his mate asked.

"Because I'm awake now, and I'm gonna be at the precinct all day. Chief put Autumn, and I on office duty. Apparently reporters have been wanting to interview me since monday's zootube vid went viral" Will responded having buttoned his pants, and got his uniform shirt on.

"Makes sense he'd send you to the Nocturnal District then. What're you gonna do if reporters try hounding you today?" she asked.

"Tell 'em to fuck off since I was only doing my job" Will answered as he buttoned his shirt.

"Jeez, you are grumpy this morning. I think you need a double dose of those cheetah hugs" Layla said with a light chuckle.

"I could start with a loving embrace, and kiss from my vixen" Will responded grinning at her.

When she walked her naked self over to him, and wrapped her arms around him he ran his paws through her fur savoring the feel of her before he kissed her as if doing so was how he drew breath. Once he'd let her go he followed his nose to that mug of caffeine essence to find it really did have his name on it, and laughed at that. He was smiling as he found a pen, and slip of paper to write for her his now customary note.

"What're you writing there?" Layla asked when she saw him scrawling on a piece of paper.

"Just my usual song title plus words of endearment for the mammal whom I love" Will answered his smile still plastered on his muzzle.

"And what does it say?" she inquired.

"I tell you, and it'll spoil it. Just read it when I'm gone, and know that I haven't run out of songs to think of yet to fit how I feel about you" Will responded as he finished his note before getting, and putting on the rest of his gear, and getting one more quick kiss before he left.

When he was gone Layla walked to where he'd left his note for her, and read "Stand By Me, and I will never falter, or fall." She smiled to herself at how sweet he was, and as she played the song by Ben E. King she sent him a text "I will always stand by you, and lay beside you too my wolfie." She knew he probably wouldn't respond since he'd be driving soon enough, and then be at work.

Will had exited the elevator on the first floor when he heard his phone's text notification. He didn't check it until he was at his Shelby, but didn't bother responding since he needed to focus on driving. That mug of espresso really helped him on his drive to work as it helped scatter the cobwebs of tiredness from his head. As he neared the precinct he debated disobeying her, and having more coffee when he got in, or just bumming some nip tea from someone until he remembered he'd stashed a few of his special tea bags in the trunk for in case of stakeouts. When he pulled into a free spot in the motor pool under the precinct he got out, and retrieved two of them before he said good morning to Joe on his way to the lift. He had his priorities when he stepped out onto the ground floor heading first for the break room seeking hot water, and one of the communal mugs his fellow officers kept handy. He chose one of the mugs sized for a tiger for his tea since a wolf sized mug was always too small for anything he ever drank. Mug of tea in paw he made his way to Benji for a morning hug before he headed to his desk next to Autumn's, and found his partner already working.

"Mornin' partner. How was your night?" Will greeted her.

"Pretty good after I had a shower with Nicole. She has got to be the sweetest cat I've ever met; I hope things will work out between us. I'm taking her out to dinner tonight" Autumn answered.

"Well I wish you good luck on your date, partner" Will said with a smile.

"Thank you, oh by the way Chief wanted me to tell you to keep Benji on point today since he works with you even better than he does Judy. I'd find that hard to believe if I hadn't also seen it for myself" Autumn said to him.

"Then off to Benji I go, unless there's anything you need help with first" Will replied.

"Nah, I'm good here." Autumn responded.

So mug of tea back in paw Will went back to the front desk to back up his favorite cheetah. It was barely seven when the reporters that failed to get anything involving him yesterday started trying again. The ones from the major networks came first, and each one was surprised to find the mammal they sought to interview working the front desk. For the most part Will kept his refusals of interviews, or to answer any questions at all professional telling most 'What I did monday wasn't any different that what any of my fellow officers would've done. I'm sorry, but I will not answer any of your questions so please leave so I can keep doing my job'. While at first it was only a trickle of reporters entering the building as it became a small, but steady stream Will had a little trouble staying civil, and Benji aided him more than the cheetah realized just by putting a reassuring paw on his shoulder. Eventually when the last of the representatives from the local networks left since their attempts were likewise fruitless despite word they'd gotten the mammal in question was refusing interviews Will, and Benji managed to get more work done since the disrupting inquisitors finally stayed away.

After that it was just business as usual in precinct one, and the two officers manning the front desk were quite the dynamic pair. Despite all the interruptions throughout the morning from the various news agencies Benji was able to focus his efforts on dispatch while Will seemed to handle everything else like a champ. It was half past eleven, and Will had just gotten back up front after making a run to deliver paperwork where it needed to go when in through the front doors walked a familiar face.

"Good . . . Good morning Officer Grimm" Eris managed to say when he reached the front desk looking all kinds of nervous.

"Eris you know you can call me Will. What can I do for you?" Will said to the effeminate gray wolf.

"I . . . uh, well I'm an intern at a small magazine publisher, and when the editor was mentioning no one's gotten an interview with the heroic wolf from monday I may have mentioned I knew you so he sent me to see if you'd answer any of my questions. Word travels fast that you weren't accepting interviews from anyone." Eris managed to explain shyly.

"What kind of magazine?" Will asked with a smile to encourage the wolf before him.

"Oh, they publish articles, and stories of interest for the LGBTQI community." Eris answered still a little nervous.

"You know I've been waiting for someone like you to come along, and I'm quite glad it was you in particular. I don't really like the more mainstream news organizations, all they care about is making money from a story as opposed to actual journalistic objectivity, and integrity" Will responded.

"Wait . . . wait you'll actually let me interview you?" Eris asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'll be happy to answer any questions you have for me, and even a few you don't have" Will said with a laugh as he stood up.

Will walked around the desk to shake Eris' paw before leading him to the 'Cell' so they could speak in peace. After Will sat, and indicated Eris should do the same Will chuckled at the nervousness in Eris' body language.

"If it'll be easier for you why don't you just record our little Q & A session?" Will suggested.

"Thank you. I think I will" Eris replied taking out his phone.

"Believe it, or not I actually like answering questions usually. So where would you like to begin?" Will asked with a smile trying to encourage Eris.

"Well you're starting to become something of a zootube celebrity. I mean you rescued that lion cub from a tree two weeks ago taking a ten foot fall like it was nothing, and monday you used your own body to shield a pair of deer fawns. I guess my first questions are why did you decide to become a police officer, and what drives you to be so defensive of children?" Eris began his interview of Will.

"As a youth I was a Ranger Scout, and eventually full Ranger before I joined the service when I got older. It's always been in me the desire to protect as many as possible. To be honest I haven't actually been an officer of the law very long. I was only a member of the local sheriff's department where I'm from which is Ulfhaven for about six months before I transferred here to the ZPD. If it weren't for my sister who is the Ulfhaven Sheriff I wouldn't have joined law enforcement after I left the service; she really helped me move forward with my life at a point when I was lost" Will answered.

"But why are you so defensive of children?" Eris perceptively reminded Will of the other half of his first query.

"That's hard for me to say. I mean it goes back to when I rescued my adoptive sister Sophie from her parents car in a blizzard. They had left to find help after it broke down, and I found her slowly freezing to death in the car. I used my own body heat to keep her alive through that freak storm. You know I feel I can admit to you that I'm the mammal that rescued little Sarah" Will explained.

"Wait. No way. You're the one who rescued that little cub?" Eris was incredulous.

"Yeah I am, and you know if she didn't have any family here I was ready to adopt her. She was right you know when she told me not to worry too much about her since there were other mammals who would need a guardian angel, as those fawns can attest." Will responded.

"Wouldn't it be hard for you to be a single father especially in your line of work?" Eris asked

"For a child of the Wolf Mother there is not a thing I won't do; there is no length I won't go to. I would've made it work, and as either fate, or the Mother would have it last week I was reunited with my mate. I have a feeling I may still adopt a cub, or a kit, or both though I haven't really talked to her about it" Will replied.

"You have a mate?" Eris questioned, and the thoughts behind his question came through in how he asked it.

"I do. My work in the military forced me to leave her in order to protect her a little over a year ago. You met me at a strange turn in my life where I'd adjusted to life without her as best I could. She is this big bad wolf's every reason to be better than his worst tendencies; she is my Akazukin. I can see from the look on your muzzle your confusion, and hurt because I was so easily intimate with you when we met. This'll sound strange I know, but my vixen, and I have an open relationship that really works well for us; like my pack sister Sage who is the precinct coroner she's a bit of a nympho, and my nature makes it so that I need more than one mammal intimately in my life. Please don't ask me to explain that one, it's probably the one thing I won't tell you" Will responded.

"You're mate is a vixen? I'm sorry we're getting off topic aren't we; this is my first time doing something like this" Eris said.

"That's why I was waiting for a mammal like you from a publication like the one you're representing to allow to interview me; I'm a member of the community your publication represents, and those are the kinds of questions I really want to answer. Yes she is a vixen. I already know the main questions on everyone's mind concerning monday's events; how the hell did I roar like that, and what the fuck was that howl that was so terrifying. To be honest I have sort of a thing for feline's, as Officer Wilde quipped I have a cat fetish, and he's not entirely wrong hehehe; I can roar like that because I've spent enough time around cats to imitate the sounds they make. I can even meow rather convincingly, and it is so amusing doing it just to fuck with other mammals. As for that howl . . . what it was is an ancient wolf ability now lost in our modern era, and how to do it let alone how I know how to do it is something I cannot share with you. If more wolves knew half the things I do about what we can do the way they would misuse their abilities would force my paw to reveal even more things that are better left unknown." Will said to him though as soon as he was done his phone rang with the song "The Fox" by Ylvis.

"Pardon me, I should take this. That little scamp changed her ringtone" Will said before he answered his phone.

"Hey, babe what's up? Also why'd you change your ringtone on my phone?" Will asked Layla

"What I get for being a dick to wake up this morning, huh? Yeah it was real funny." Will responded to her answer.

"It is lunch isn't it? Well get a visitor's pass from Benji, and I'll meet you at the front desk. I'm in the middle of an interview, so you can meet Eris" Will said to her before adding "Yes the cute wolf I carried off last monday. You know I may just carry him again just because I can" Will finished with a wink at Eris before he hung up.

"Alright come on, buddy let's grab some lunch, and we can finish this little Q&A after; I am enjoying this" Will said to Eris as he stood up.

The two wolves left the interrogation room with Will leading the way back up front. When Eris caught sight of Layla he stopped dead in his tracks, and Will turned back to him with a curious look.

"Is that really a vixen, and not a red wolf with an amazing dye job?" Eris asked eliciting a laugh from Will.

"Haha I get that from time to time hun, but I assure you I am all fox. I'd be more than happy to show you if you're up for it" Layla answered with a wink towards Eris.

"I'm sorry . . . I, uh . . . don't exactly swing that way" Eris managed to say since she caught him off guard.

Layla just smiled at him, and walked up to Will to embrace him giving his ass a squeeze just for the hell of it. They made their way to the precinct cafeteria, and after they'd gotten food, and found a table they were joined by Jade, Mihoshi, and Autumn. Will sat with Layla on his left, and Eris on his right until Jade wormed her way in between him, and Eris while Mihoshi, and Autumn sat across from the four of them.

"You're gay aren't you" Mihoshi asked Eris sniffing in his direction.

"I am" Eris answered nervously.

"Ugh, I knew it. Why is it half the guys I'm attracted to aren't at least bi" Mihoshi responded.

"As my partner so eloquently put it when I said as much to her 'Sucks to be you'." Will said with a laugh.

"Of course you'd say that to Autumn. I'm surprised you never put the moves on my cousin Alice 'Mr. Weakness-for-white-fur'." Layla remarked.

"Why do you have a weakness for white fur?" Mihoshi asked Will.

Her question caused Layla's jovial expression to fall as did Will's before he answered very carefuly "Only members of my pack know the reason with the only exception being Alice"

"You told my cousin?" Layla asked him curiously.

"Your family is my family" Will answered casually.

"You know even though I have a new girl I still find it strange to see you clinging to him like that Jade" Autumn said to her noting how she'd wrapped her arm around Will's forcing him to eat with his left paw.

"Get to know him like I have, and you'd want to stay close to him too" Jade responded.

"Will you mentioned having a thing for cats, do they in turn have a thing for you?" Eris asked him.

"Most would think felids, and canids were never really meant to get along even when there are exceptions to that notion. My wolf is living proof of where the angels of their respective species stand on the matter. He bears a blessing from the Great Mother of Cats herself seeing as she is fond of him" Layla answered.

"Babe, you know I don't exactly like airing these things" Will said to her.

"So is that why you get to me the way you do?" Autumn asked Will.

"It's part of it. Our common nature is the other part of it" Will answered

"You haven't given in have you?" Layla asked Autumn.

"No" Autumn answered as if the very idea was absurd.

"Hmm . . . then I guess that makes you the only one at this table" Layla responded.

"Wait. What?" Eris asked confused.

"Excepting for my partner I've slept with everyone at this table" Will answered casually.

"Really!?" Mihoshi exclaimed "Well next time you do it with him can I watch" she asked Will.

"I think I have my paws full enough with just the two lovely ladies next to me, let alone Sage getting her kicks in edge wise" Will responded.

"I don't think I'd be comfortable being watched like that let alone going there with a mated mammal, even if their relationship is an open one" Eris added.

"But it'd be so fucking hot!" Mihoshi exclaimed.

"Fujoshi" Will called her.

"So?" Mihoshi countered.

"You're not exactly one to talk, babe" Layla said to Will, and they shared a knowing look.

When they were done eating, and conversing around one Will's fellow officers returned to work, and Layla bid him goodbye saying she'd see him later before Will led Eris back to the interrogation room they'd been using to finish their interview his mug of tea still where he left it untouched, and now cold.

"So where were we my friend?" Will asked once Eris had his phone back out, and recording their conversation.

"Well where we left off you were talking about your interspecies relationship with a vixen, and during lunch it sort of came out that you also are bisexual, and polyamorous. To have an upstanding officer of the law so open about all of that is quite the story in itself." Eris responded.

"That's right, and those are the real meaty kinds of questions I want to tackle. I know there's a certain section of the mammalian populace who frown on those of us who cross interspecies lines as if they aren't there, and to be honest to anyone who sees all mammals as true brothers, and sisters in the eyes of the angels, and gods like I do those lines dividing us don't exist. We all share in the same emotions of love, anger, sadness, and joy; we all bleed the same blood, and cry the same tears." Will said.

"That's awfully poetic of you. I don't think Gazelle could've said it better herself" Eris replied.

"It's only the truth. Sure we all have our differences, the things that make us unique even amongst our own specific species, but too many let those differences divide us when those very differences are what makes us stronger when we stand together paw in paw. This very city is proof of what I'm saying. No one species can claim sole responsibility for it's founding, building, or maintenance, and without all of us working together even with the inherent friction that comes with it this city wouldn't be what it is. I've been around the world thanks to my time in the military, and this city like no other brings us all together as opposed to say Ulfhaven where I'm from where only those species adapted to cold thrive." Will went on with conviction.

"So how did you meet your mate Layla?" Eris asked.

"Believe it, or not we went to the same college where I was making use of the military offering me the opportunity to further my education. We even shared a couple classes, but we didn't really ever talk or anything until I, well rescued her from some jerks to put it lightly." Will answered as if this were the truth which it wasn't since like hell could he be honest about that.

"You're time in the military must've been rough on your relationship. You said you had to leave her in order to protect her." Eris said.

"Well aren't you perceptive. Yes it wasn't easy. I was in special forces doing the kinds of things I can't talk about. Whenever I came home she was my refuge until I became a target for some real sneaky devils, and like hell was I going to lead them back to her. Can't really talk about it though as it's all still very classified." Will responded.

"Have you ever faced discrimination because of how you are, or for your interspecies relationships?" Eris inquired.

"Not in the military at least, thankfully. We brothers, and sisters on the battlefields don't really bother with that kind of crap much. Out on the streets though hehe I scare too many for them to really say, or do shit to me, or any mammal I'm with. I'll admit in high school I developed a bit of a reputation for being a freak since I wore the scars from being intimate with the felines I was with proudly." Will replied.

"Have you ever been with any other species besides canids, or felids?" Eris wondered.

"Actually I have. My second girlfriend back home was a polar bear; we bonded over a shared love of cooking, and she now runs a diner there where my little sister works as a waitress. I've also been with a hyena, or two in my day, and there was one arctic hare doe, but that only went so far since our sizes were so different hehehe. I was also with a deer doe for a little bit, but that didn't last since she left me for another doe. I feel I should say here I think Gazelle is sexy as hell, and would love to meet her. Most mammals would put her on a pedestal, but she's as real a mammal as you, or I, and I'd treat her accordingly." Will said.

"So what would you say to the mammals who would insist you find someone you could actually procreate with?" Eris asked.

"Haha. It's not my place to have cubs, and there are plenty of other wolves who will keep our species alive. That said if by some miracle my mate got pregnant I'd be one happy mammal. Plus my pack mate Sage who is a coyote still wants me to be father to her cubs at some point, and I will probably relent to her desires one of these days. Though even if I did get my mate with cubs I'd still want to adopt; my heart has bled for every war orphan I've rescued that I couldn't take in, and it still hurts me that I couldn't give them the home they deserved with the exception of my little sister Maria who is a jaguaress I rescued from a cartel three years ago." Will answered.

"You really do see all mammals as family, don't you?" Eris said in wonder.

"We share this planet don't we? Therefore we are family, not to mention how many of us share common ancestors. I can offer you no greater proof of how much I live by this certainty than to tell you that if you ever find yourself in the Nocturnal District mention me to the vampire bats. They'll know me just by the description, and while most will probably be afraid to even talk about me if you talk to Elder Alucard whom I've known for years, or her granddaughter Miyako who I only just met yesterday they'll set you straight. I'm not afraid to admit I'm one of the few mammals willing to let a vampire bat in need feed from me directly" Will responded.

"You've done that? Not even the mammals I've heard of who willingly donate blood to the vampire bats would do that" Eris said totally shocked.

"It's in my nature to embrace those that others reject, and ostracize simply because they are rejected, and ostracized usually for baseless reasons" Will replied showing Eris where clearly he'd been fed on recently by vampire bats both on his arm, and neck.

"Okay I think I've got more than enough to blow the editor away, and if I can I'll use it all. Thank you so much for your time today Will" Eris said stopping his phone, and standing up extending a paw.

"Anytime brother wolf. You've got exclusive permission to interview me whenever, and for whatever reason. Let that editor know that I'll only ever talk to mammals from the community when it comes to anything that drags me into the news" Will responded shaking Eris' paw before pulling him into an embrace.

With that Eris left the precinct heading straight to the offices of the magazine where he had his internship while Will got back to work with Benji. The rest of his day went smoothly, and Will seemed invigorated by opening up to Eris the way he had which spread to Benji. It was nearly time for him to clock out for the day when Layla responded to a text he'd sent her about putting together all the zootube video footage of him telling him she already had done so that morning, and would meet him outside the station after he got off work since she accidentally broke their bong, and wanted to get a new one. Then the Chief called him into his office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Will asked when he was standing before his superior officer.

"Yes Grimm I did. It didn't escape my notice how well you declined to speak with any real reporters who pestered you this morning, or how you did agree to speak with that wolf who came in near lunch. I was curious as to why you agreed to let him interview you when you denied everyone else." the buffalo said.

"Well that's easy sir. I know him, and he was representing a magazine that covers issues within the LGBTQI community. I took journalism class in high school so I'm well aware how objectivity in journalism is lost in most modern media outlets, and am really only inclined to say anything to the more independent ones. Plus I am a bisexual mammal in an interspecies relationship with a vixen, so yeah" Will responded.

"But last week you carried off Caldera . . . you know what I don't want to know, and I don't care. I'm just glad today was relatively uneventful as far as you're concerned. Anyway that's all officer. Dismissed." the Chief said.

"Thank you sir. See you tomorrow" Will replied saluting his boss before he left.

After he made it down to his Shelby he got in, and drove around to the front of the precinct where sure enough Layla was waiting. Once she was in the car they drove down to one of the downtown head shops selling glass 'for tobacco use only' which really was a joke that hopefully would be over soon. The movement against cannabis prohibition in the city had been gaining traction for years, and was finally reaching a tipping point. As residents, and registered voters Will, and Layla both were anticipating the opportunity to vote yes on the measure to relegalize their favored plant. When they got there parking was at a premium so they had to park near an alley, and walk back down the street to the shop. While Layla picked out a simple one foot bong that would suit their needs Will picked out the nail, and dabbing accessories since he intended to make some iso-hash. After they paid for their new pieces they walked back to Will's car.

When they got there Will had just unlocked the Shelby when they both heard sounds of some mammal getting beaten, and Will lifted his ears, and nose for more intel which didn't bode well when it registered. He handed Layla their purchases, and his keys telling her to get on the radio for backup while he rushed down the alleyway. He had heard, and smelled Eris, and knew the wolf was in trouble. What he found was a group of wolves kicking at his friend on the ground while they berated him for being gay saying things that made Will want to execute the sacks of shit where they stood, but instead he drew his tranq pistol, and shot them all with speed to make Revolver proud. The attackers downed, and out Will rushed to Eris' aid hoping he wasn't injured too badly. Eris was definitely bloody, and in pain his whimpering hurting Will's heart, and soul to hear, and enraging him at the same time that wolves were the ones responsible.

Will assured Eris that he was here, help was on the way, and that he was going to try to ascertain the extent of his injuries. Will was as gentle as he could be running his paws over the poor wolf. Eris' arms, and legs were fine, but when Will checked his torso the pained yelping told him ribs were at least fractured if not broken so he placed his paws on Eris' shoulders, and spoke as calmingly as he could telling the poor lad to try to breath as slowly as possible while Will focused his chi on radiating into Eris a sense of safety. When Will heard the siren of the ambulance he told Eris he was going to pick him up, and it would probably hurt like hell, but the medics were here. No sooner did the bus stop, and medics exit it than Will was coming out of the alley the injured wolf in his arms.

The medics didn't know which was worse, the sight of the injured wolf, or the expression on the muzzle of the officer who carried him. Once Eris had been safely loaded in the ambulance, and was on his way to the nearest hospital Will got back on the radio demanding where the nearest officers were. He did not hide his wrath over the air as he ordered whoever the fuck was nearest to get their tails to his location to pick up the wolves he'd tranqed before he tore them limb from limb. In mere minutes four cruisers were on scene to cart away the five wolves who'd attacked Eris, and even Fangmeyer who was the senior officer on scene was frightened by Will's countenance when he gave charge of the scene over to him so he could follow after the ambulance. Layla was already in the passenger seat when Will got in, and she turned on the emergency lights, and sirens while he burned rubber off towards where the ambulance had gone.

When Will got to the hospital Eris had been taken to he didn't care about parking in a fire zone, and left the emergency lights on while he stormed into the building the sheer rage flowing out of him scattering the mammals in his way. The receptionist deer looked like she'd been caught in headlights at the sight of the comparatively massive enraged wolf officer who demanded to know the location of the wolf he'd rescued. It took Will slamming a balled up paw on her desk, and growling at her for the information he wanted to snap her out of it. Once she'd stammered out her response Will ran on all fours trying to catch Eris' scent as he headed towards the E.R.

Layla had turned off Will's Shelby, but left the emergency lights on, and locked it before she headed in after her mate. It had been so long since she'd seen him so enraged even she was worried a little. She didn't need to bother trying to ask the still shellshocked receptionist for directions since she could easily track the scent of Will's fury. She found him just in time to hear him speaking with a female lioness in a doctor's coat.

"He's lucky you got to him in time. The x-rays are in, and I just looked at them. He's got some bruised ribs, but he should be okay" the lioness was trying to calm him down, but her efforts seemed futile.

"I want to see with my own eyes that he is alright" Will demanded.

"Officer unless you are his family, or alpha I can't let you in. We have him sedated to regulate his breathing, and he needs his rest" the doctor told him. Will's response was to put his fist through the wall nearest him like it was made of paper while his eyes stayed locked on the lioness before him.

"You will take me to him now. Do not defy me cat" Will said to her coldly, and from the horrified reaction on the lioness' muzzle Layla figured Will's eyes had gone feral so she stepped in.

"Doctor I promise you the wolf before you isn't savage though his eyes certainly look it. He's still on two feet, and talking, but you really should obey him. He won't hurt you, but you don't want to push him any farther than you already have. Just let him see that his friend is safe, and he'll return to normal" Layla tried to reassure the now terrified lioness.

Luckily for both Layla, and the lioness Will realized he was misdirecting his wrath so he accordingly shut down his reactions.

"I'm sorry doctor my rage got the better of me. Please, I believe you that he will be okay, but I need to know this for myself. If anyone above you asks I am his alpha" Will said his tone calm, and his body language indicating he was truly calm.

"But you are not his alpha. I can't just ignore protocol." the lioness responded.

"Doc, don't argue the point. I am sorry for my initial reaction, but I will incapacitate you, and sniff him out myself if I have to" Will told her remaining calm.

"Surely you recognize him from the zootube videos he's in, and can make an exception for a mammal whose strongest instinct is to protect others" Layla addressed the lioness trying a different tack.

"Fine Officer. Since you apologized, and calmed down I'll make an exception for you. Are you really the wolf who shielded those fawns monday?" the lioness doctor relented.

"I'm the only wolf in the ZPD as tall as a tiger ma'am. Do I need to roar, and prove it too you? I can." Will said with a laugh.

"Please don't" the lioness responded as she led them to the room where Eris was.

When they reached the room Eris had been put in Will didn't hesitate to enter, and quickly walked to the bed the injured wolf was lying in. Will took his time sniffing over Eris, and once reassured of his friend's safety rubbed his neck against Eris' marking him as under his protection. Then Will placed both paws lightly on Eris' chest so there was contact, but no pressure in the touch, and closed his eyes to focus on manipulating their chi. Where normally Will would use this process of cycling chi between another, and himself to sexually stimulate another, or heighten their chi to later feed on, in this instance he was heightening the chi in Eris to facilitate the healing process.

"What are you doing?" the lioness asked.

"Don't interrupt his focus" Layla responded "He's helping in a way your medicine can't explain"

"Through laying on of paws? Because that's oh so effective" the lioness said sarcastically.

"You know nothing, lioness. Stop observing with your eyes, and feel your surroundings" Layla admonished the doctor.

Will was already too focused on his task to even hear them let alone pay attention to them. First he influenced Eris' chi to match the frequency of his own before he directed it like an extension of his own to focus in the injured areas stimulating the wolf's flesh to heal itself. Then he went through each of Eris' chakras stimulating them to ensure there were no blockages, and get them functioning at a higher frequency closer to his own so that when he broke their connection Eris' own subtle body would handle the rest. In under ten minutes Will was done, and opened his eyes as he stepped away from his injured friend.

"Your wings are showing my love" Layla said to him.

"To those who can see, yes. I can feel them showing" Will answered.

"What are you? Your eyes went savage earlier then reverted to normal, and now they are something else all together" the lioness said to Will.

"If the Great Mother of Cats graces you with understanding then you will know, but I doubt it. Nonetheless thank you, and if you can please tell him when he wakes that I'll visit him tomorrow when I can. We'll be going now." Will said to the lioness before leaving with Layla following him.

When they were back at the hospital's main lobby they ran into Fangmeyer who first asked how the injured wolf was doing. After hearing from Will that the wolf would be okay he asked Will for his statement of events to put in his report. When Will was done giving his version of events he asked if the Chief was pissed about him firing his tranq pistol while off duty to which Jason reassured him the Chief was just surprised he used it instead of his M1911. This got a laugh out of Will who placed a paw on the lions shoulder before telling him he'd see him at work tomorrow then making his way to his Shelby. Layla who still had the keys unlocked it then tossed them to Will who got in while she did the same. Once it was started, and the lights were off Will drove them home. Back in their apartment Will barely bothered to take of his gear, and uniform letting them fall where they may before diving into bed. He'd been thorough in his efforts to aid Eris' healing process, and the exertion brought back his morning's fatigue so within minutes he was asleep like a corpse Layla snuggling into him.


	9. Take It Easy

_**Brief A/N: I can't believe it took me all week to write this, I have so much more planned from here I don't know why my flow seemed so blocked up . . . and oh, what I have planned. Sort of gave away all the good parts to a friend who really is a big support in this time sink of mine, but even still just how it comes out in the end will negate the spoilers I gave. Tonikaku demo nya [Anyway, but meow lol], I am excited to get the next chapter out to you guys when I can, it may take more than a week just saying, and be on the look out for a Scars, and the Claws side story that will have tie-ins, and cameos, but that's barely started; I'll at least give you it's title as a hint to who it involves [that likely no one will get, honto ni gomen nasai] 'Strife and Perseverance'.**_

* * *

Thursday [Week three, Day four]

05:30

When his phone alarm woke him with "Laguna Sunrise" by Black Sabbath Will started licking Layla's muzzle to rouse her enough so she heard him tell her to stop fucking with his phone though he wasn't really upset about it. For once he wasn't in the mood to shower so he just got ready for work, and left his note for Layla which read "Time in a Bottle would never be enough for as much of it as I want to spend with you Amor de Mi Corazon" before he was gone for the day. Down in his Shelby Will got his morning shuffle started with "When I'm Gone" by 3 Doors Down before he headed for the precinct ready for his day. The pie to share with his fellow officers that he'd forgot to bring yesterday he had this time remembered though it was only one of the custard ones.

When he'd parked in the motor pool it was just past six, and as he said good morning to Joe he told him to stop by the break room for a slice of pie if he wanted it before the vultures descended upon it as he carried the box in his paws. After getting off the lift on the ground floor he left the pie in the break room fridge with a note asking those who partook of it to leave some for whoever came next. Then he made his way to Benji for a much needed dose of cheetah, and to ask if the Chief was in. Upon getting confirmation that their great buffalo on high was indeed in his office Will made his way to speak with his superior.

"What is it this time Grimm?" the Chief asked when the wolf in question was standing before him.

"Just wanted to ask about that halloween party Benji mentioned the other day. I really think us getting together as a precinct for a little seasonal bash would do us some good. We could use the unity event, and if there's anything I can do to help sway you to our cause I'll do it." Will answered.

"We don't exactly have it in our budget for more than our Christmas Ball, but if you could get a collection going around the precinct, and raise enough money for it I might be willing to agree. Also there is something you could do for me today. The principle of Savannah Central K through twelve approached me the other day wanting to have a couple officers come by the school to talk with the high school students. I was going to send just Hopps, and Wilde, but if you were to join them since you are more recently in the news, and help us get a little good P.R. it'd help your cause" the Chief said.

"I'll fund it myself I can have ten thousand bucks on your desk today, and I'd love to speak with those students. It just so happens that not only does little Sarah go to the elementary school attached to that particular school, my cousin is her teacher, and my jaguaress pack sister is a student at the high school, and call's my partner's sister one of her teachers" Will responded enthusiastically his tail wagging happily.

"I didn't know it was so easy to light a fire under your tail Grimm" the Chief replied.

"My first year out of high school I was in the local Ulfhaven Conservation Corps, and I loved volunteering every chance I got especially to recruitment drives. Let me be the first mammal you think of whenever something like this pops up. I'll be there in my dress blues an hour early at least" Will said before saluting his boss, and heading to the bullpen for muster.

When he got down stairs, and entered the bullpen he was still perky eared, and bushy tailed. When he sat next to his partner she couldn't help, but comment on his exuberance.

"You get woken up with a blowjob, or something partner?" she asked turning heads with her comment while Nick, and John both nearly howled with laughter.

"I'll let the Chief break the news" Will said with a secretive grin.

Soon enough the bullpen was called to attention, and the Chief entered to hand out the day's assignments to his officers. When the Chief told Judy, and Nick of their assignment with Will both Autumn, and Nick were shocked while Judy couldn't resist hopping up, and down in the chair she shared with her partner as exuberant as Will.

"That's it Chief just put in a good word for the ZPD with the kids?" Nick asked.

"Well what am I gonna do today without my partner? Not that I mind a day free of his oddball antics, sir" Autumn added.

"You don't have to be there till before noon so you can catch up on paperwork Wilde, and Luna you are with Clawhauser today which reminds me Grimm you owe me a report on your off duty actions yesterday" the Chief answered them.

"Fine, sir. Come on guys let's get to it" Will said to his fellow officers obviously deflated by the Chief's reminder of yesterday's assault he had stopped.

While the four of them left the bullpen the Chief went about handing out the rest of the day's assignments. Autumn headed up front to lend Benji a paw while Will found an empty desk near the one Nick, and Judy shared to give his action report concerning yesterday's events. Within the hour he'd finished, and proceeded to pester Judy, and Nick. It was barely past eight o'clock, and Will seeming occupied with his thoughts offered to help them with anything he could to speed along their tasks. He was more than willing to do the typing for Nick if the fox would handle the dictating, but Judy put the nix on that idea insisting the officer involved had to be the one to do the requisite paperwork, and spouting some obscure regulation.

It was another hour before Nick, and Judy were done with their share of paperwork while Will just waited looking depressed, and worried to anyone who set eyes on him. When they were finally done Will led them first to Benji, and wasted no time, or pretense wrapping his arms around his friend.

"Will what's eating you? Chief mentioned your actions off duty yesterday, and you've been looking like someone stole your sweetroll" Nick asked him.

"Yeah what happened buddy? You can talk to us about it" Benji added.

"I'll be fine once I make a visit to the local hospital." Will answered cryptically avoiding the subject.

"Well hey, in other news that might brighten your day back up I got six dozen donuts with our names on 'em, and our little contest is set to go down after work. I know you said you'd pay for it all, but I've already covered it." Benji said to Will hoping to make him feel better.

"I even agreed to officiate your match as well as record it" Autumn added as she walked back up to the front desk from a bathroom break.

"Well go ahead, and let everyone know it's going down. Be prepared to lose, buddy." Will said his ears perking back up as he licked his muzzle in anticipation though his tail stayed flat.

"Alright Wilde-hopps let's get going. We're taking my car today" Will said motioning with his paw for them to follow him to the motor pool.

Once they were down where Will had parked he unlocked his Shelby, and got in while Nick, and Judy shared the shotgun seat. Will got the music going with "Cancer" by Dagoba before he drove out onto the street. As much as he would normally blare the metal he opted to keep the volume relatively low in deference to Judy's sensitive ears. He drove them to the hospital where Eris would still be, and was thankful the parking spot he found was close to the entrance. Once he was out of the car his fellow officers followed him so he locked his Shelby, and led them inside. The morning receptionist who was a coyote greeted them with a smile, and when Will asked for Eris' room number since he hadn't taken note of it yesterday she asked if he was the wolf she'd heard put that hole in the wall. Will answered that he had, and would've done worse if he hadn't realized he was directing his anger at Eris' assault at the wrong mammal. Once he had directions he used his full stride to make his way to Eris' room causing Nick, and Judy to have to jog just to keep up.

Will made it to the room he sought, and entered swiftly while Nick, and Judy trailed behind him. Seeing it's occupant awake, and eating breakfast his tail lifted wagging like it had after his talk with the Chief.

"Will! Good morning. Say, why have I been smelling you since I woke up?" Eris greeted him.

"You have no idea how good it feels seeing you actually okay Eris. Your nose should've answered that for you. I marked you so anyone with a decent nose would know you're under my protection" Will said smiling as wide as his muzzle would allow.

"I just wanted to hear you say it. Though why are you so protective of me? We're only friends" Eris asked blushing slightly.

"Do you know what my name, what William means?" Will asked in response as Nick, and Judy entered.

"I can't say I do. You brought Officers Hopps, and Wilde with you?" Eris said curiously.

"The Chief has us going to visit a school to talk to some students to advocate the ZPD, but I had to check on you first. William comes from the old german Wilhelm which literally is 'will' as in intent, and 'helm' as in helmet. I interpret it to mean 'will to protect' in particular the psyche however, by my very nature I am protective of all canidae. That I know you just makes it more personal for me to protect you as best I can compared to how I would be towards any random mammal" Will explained walking over to Eris placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Ah, you're here. I owe you an apology officer. I'd seen the video of you rescuing my nephew from that tree, and getting up from a fall that would've injured any normal wolf, and I'd heard my brother-in-law go on about the wolf he calls pride brother, but I never put two, and two together yesterday. I'm sorry I was so obstinate with you" the lioness doctor said as she entered to check on Eris.

"It's water under the bridge doc. So what's the verdict? How long is Eris gonna be stuck here?" Will asked.

"Yeah, how bad are my injuries? The nurse that brought my food after I woke up wouldn't tell me anything, just look at me strangely" Eris added.

"Bruised as your ribs were I'd have you here till tomorrow, but I had fresh tests run this morning while you were still out, and you're already half-way healed so as it stands you can leave later today, but remember to take it easy for the next week at least. Just what exactly did you do Officer when you put your paws on him?" the lioness responded.

"It's called chi manipulation, and you can look into it, but I'm stronger than any other practitioner you're likely to find for reasons I really can't tell you so don't expect anyone else you find to be able to heal others like I can" Will answered.

"Well I have other patients to check on, but I'll be back around to check on you Eris" the lioness said before leaving.

"What happened?" Judy asked concern across her muzzle.

"Yeah mind clueing us in Will?" Nick added.

"If I do that I'm just going to get angry. Do you think you're up to it, buddy?" Will asked Eris in response.

"Well, after I got done interviewing you Will I headed back to the magazine's offices to talk with the editor, and he had me start writing up the article since I was the one that spoke with you. I let him listen to what I'd recorded, and he looked ready to kiss me he was so ecstatic. So anyway I've got most of it done, and just need to put some finishing touches on it which I figured I could do today so I headed home. Those wolves that attacked me . . . they just came out of nowhere, and herded me into that alleyway before they . . . started saying all those things. Before I knew it I was on the ground, and they were kicking me, but then they were gone, and you were there" Eris explained before breaking down in tears causing Will to lick his face, and nuzzle into him comfortingly.

What stopped Will's efforts to comfort his friend was Eris' phone ringing from where it had been set on a nightstand next to the bed. Will handed it to Eris so he could answer it.

"Hey, Erik what's up?" Eris answered his phone his voice still tinged with his sobs.

"I just got done with my shift, and some of the other guys were talking about a wolf who fits your description being brought in yesterday. They were saying this feminine wolf had been the victim of an assault, and that later the officer who rescued him made quite the scene trying to see if he was okay. They said they'd heard the officer put a hole in a wall, and was about to eat doctor Aala. Please tell me it wasn't you, and you're at your place." Will could hear the mammal on the other end of the line say worriedly.

"Yeah that was me..." Eris started responding before the worried voice of Erik interrupted.

"What room are you in?" Will heard this Erik nearly shout desperately.

"What room am I in?" Eris looked up to Will asking to which Will responded "Two-oh-three buddy"

"I'm in room two-oh-three Erik" Eris said into his phone.

"I'm on my way" Will heard the voice of Erik say before hanging up.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who cares about you" Will said grinning at Eris.

"I guess you could call him my boyfriend, but we've barely been going out a week" Eris responded.

It wasn't long before they could hear running, and then in through the open door appeared a coyote in a paramedic uniform panting from his exertion. The coyote stopped short noticing the police officers in the room especially the comparatively giant wolf standing next to Eris, but when his gaze fell on the effeminate wolf he rushed to his bedside.

"What happened? How bad are your injuries?" the coyote named Erik asked Eris.

"He was assaulted by five wolves just for being gay" Will answered with obvious anger drawing the coyote's attention to himself before adding as he appraised the coyote "Those bastards aren't getting out of jail anytime soon I can guarantee that. He's got some bruised ribs, but Doctor Aala if that is that lioness' name said he'd be fit to leave later today. So you're a medic? I'd be worrying about him making it home safely, but at least I can trust him to be in good paws with you. Can I?"

"Of course you can. We both have sworn oaths to protect the lives of other mammals have we not?" Erik responded as if Will's skepticism hurt him before narrowing his eyes, and adding "Why do you care so much? What is he to you?"

"Just a friend, but if your roles were reversed I'd be acting no different towards you cousin" Will answered nonchalantly.

Erik just lifted his nose sniffing at Will then sniffing at Eris before he said with a growl "Friends don't just mark each other"

"Calm your dick, and use your head. Get a good whiff of how I marked him, and tell me did I mark him how you would have, or how a brother would have?" Will responded.

Erik just buried his nose in Eris' neck fur causing Eris to squirm saying with a blush "Will you cut it out, that's embarrassing"

"I know what the marking smells like for family, pack mates, and lovers, but I've never smelled a marking like that. There is something in these pheromones that tells me he's protected by a very strong male" Erik said to Will.

Will just smiled in response, and shifted his body language making himself seem almost lordly before saying to the coyote with a grin as if he already knew the answer he'd get "I could mark you just the same, and pass you under my protection as well"

"I don't think so" Erik answered firmly before rubbing his neck against Eris' to mark him as his lover, and compete with the stench of Will on him.

"Suit yourself" Will said with a laugh as if this were a joke only he got before addressing his fellow officers "Come on you two we've got a school to get to, and there are mammals there who I want to visit before we make speeches, and answer questions."

With that the three officers left the hospital, and returned to Will's Shelby which he unlocked so they could get in. Once in he was feeling better than he had been, and needed music to help him express his positivity. He kicked off his phone's shuffle with "Kingdom" by VNV Nation before he set off for Savannah Central's main school which was a sprawling campus encompassing space for an elementary, middle, and high school that while interconnected were separated to prevent older students from causing trouble with younger students. While he drove the next song thanks to the shuffle was "Heart of Stone" by The Raveonettes, and both Nick, and Judy gave him odd looks for the music he considered upbeat, but then "Neko Mimi Mode" by Dimitri From Paris played, and not only did they sit corrected when Will started going "Nya" along with the song Nick video recorded the wolf for posterity, and proof.

They got there around eleven, and after he'd parked Will led the way into the main office. He greeted the deer doe behind the front desk warmly introducing himself, and his fellow officers as Officer Grimm, Officer Hopps, and Officer Wilde before asking if the principle was in their office, and available for them to speak to. Upon receiving confirmation that the principle was in he led the way back where directed to where the principle a snow leopardess sat behind her desk. Will again made introductions saying they were the requested officers, and asking if she minded him wanting to say hello to some of her faculty, and students with whom he was familiar.

"I don't mind though I'd like to know who you'd pay visit to" the principle said to him.

"Well for starters I'd like to visit my cousin, and pack sister Holly at the elementary campus who is teacher to little Sarah, and to Rosa Delgato before I come back to say hi to Summer Luna who is my partner's sister, and Maria Suarez who is also a pack sister of mine" Will answered.

"I see no problem with that at all Officer though you mention Sarah that little cub who has been through quite a lot, and I can't help, but ask are you the mammal who saved her?" the principal asked.

"Normally I'd deny it, but since it's gonna be out in the open soon enough yes I am the one who executed her kidnapper, and rescued her" Will answered.

At this the principle rose from her desk, and embraced him thanking him profusely with tears in her eyes. Once she let him go Will smiled at her warmly before taking his leave to head towards the elementary campus. The campus security guards who stood at the gates between campuses let the officers through without hesitation. Once they were on the elementary campus Judy asked Will if he knew where he was going to which he responded that he was following his nose, and it led them true. When Will stood before the door to the classroom he sought he smiled broadly before entering. It was hard to say who noticed him first his cousin Holly, or Sarah.

"Will to what do I owe this visit?" Holly asked.

"Angel!" Sarah exclaimed with delight rushing towards him much to the surprise of both her teacher, and classmates.

"Hey there princess" Will said as he dropped to one knee to embrace the cub who flew into his arms nuzzling into his neck fur

"You came to visit me" she said with obvious happiness.

"Of course I did, and to visit my cousin, and your friend Rosa" Will answered equally happy.

"Can I get a hug too?" Rosa asked having followed her best friend to the officer she knew.

"You don't have to ask sweet child, get in here" Will responded outstretching his other arm with tears in his eyes.

The scene was too much of a happy one for both Holly, and Judy to resist getting a photo of Will embracing the cubs with their phones.

"I almost can't believe it. My cousin is the angel Sarah said rescued her" Holly said likewise tearing up.

"When Sarah described you to me I knew it was you, and told her you'd protected my daddy too. You really are a guardian angel" Rosa said from her position next to Sarah in Will's arms.

"It is true I live to protect everyone I can my little ones" Will responded crying openly as he changed his position so he was sitting on the floor cross legged refusing to let them go before he'd nuzzled them both, and made sure to mark them as under his protection.

When he did finally release them the rest of their classmates rushed him each wanting either a hug, or to ask questions. All that wanted one got a hug from him gladly, and he answered all their questions as best he could. Some of the boys were quick to notice he had a real gun on one side of his hip, and the huge knife he carried on the other side. Though they asked to see both he told them real guns were dangerous tools whose sole purpose was to kill, and wouldn't unholster it, but he did draw his knife to tell them how he'd forged it himself while he was in Japan. Some were curious about what other countries were like, and he did his best to tell them about all the different places he'd been highlighting the more positive aspects of those countries, and their people, and the foods he nearly waxed poetic over telling them when language was a barrier mammals communicated much through sharing meals. Some of the boys asked if he'd ever killed another mammal with his gun, or his knife, and though Holly tried dissuading them from asking such gruesome questions Will answered that with the very pistol at his side he'd saved Sarah, and that he'd lost count of all the mammals he'd killed though he assured the children none of the mammals whose lives he'd taken were good. He told them proudly that he'd stopped many a bad mammal from killers to mammal traffickers though he had to explain what mammal trafficking was explaining those who did it kidnapped others, and sold them as if the life of a mammal were worth dollars, and cents with obvious hate for those who would do such a thing.

Holly wasn't much surprised with how well he was around the kids even if he was more open than she thought he should be since he wasn't any different at family reunions where all the little ones loved him as the friendly uncle who never minded how rough they wanted to play with him, or romp around on him even if the really little ones sometimes chewed on his tail he never got angry, or snapped like their parents would. Seeing the way he seemed to radiate warmth, and kindness she wondered if he ever would become a father one day thinking to herself that he surely would be a good one. When she finally convinced her students to give him his space Sarah, and Rosa came back for another hug tackling him together with enough force to knock him on his back causing him to laugh mirthfully as they marked him. When the girls finally let him return to his feet he finally could embrace his cousin, and told her that when he got the chance there was a very special mammal he wanted her to meet asking her if she knew when the next family reunion was since it was around this time of year they held it. She told him that it'd be in two weeks so he'd better get the time he needed off which he said he'd do. Once he'd said his goodbyes he left with Nick, and Judy back towards the high school.

His talk of family reunions had reminded Judy of something, and once they were back on the high school campus she brought it up to Nick while they followed Will, and his nose towards their next destination.

"You know Nick this weekend is the harvest festival down in Bunny Burrow, and I'd like to invite you if you're willing to come with me" Judy said to her partner.

"I've never really been out of the city Carrots, and I'm not sure how well a fox would be received around so many bunnies, but I'd be glad to join you" Nick responded much to Judy's glee.

"I like festivals, when does it start, and can I come too? I'll drive, and save you guys the cost of train tickets" Will said wagging his tail excitedly.

"Technically it starts tomorrow with the last push to get everything that's ready out of the ground, and all the booths, and stuff set up. My family does a little agriculture expo, and I heard this year Gideon is hosting the pie eating contest. I don't see why you couldn't join us" Judy answered thinking to herself 'the more the merrier'

"Awesome, and thank you thank you. I'll want to bring Layla with me if you don't mind, and I think I can talk the Chief into giving us tomorrow, and next monday off. You know that halloween party Benji wanted to have? I've already agreed to fund it so it will happen" Will said grinning ear to ear.

"I won't be the only fox, and you'll be scarier than us put together just for being a wolf. I think you have me actually excited to go Will" Nick said with a chuckle earning himself a backpawed smack from his partner.

"Nick no one is going to run to the hills just cause I'm bringing two foxes, and a wolf. There are preds who live in Bunny Burrow, not to mention Gideon is a fox too since you seem to have forgotten, and he's a well respected member of the community" Judy said to him.

While they'd been talking they'd entered the high school's main building, and Will had to sniff around a bit before he led them up to the second floor. It was getting close to noon when they were scheduled to speak with the students who were being given an extra hour for lunch so most of the teachers had gathered their students in the halls to line up, and make their way to the gym. It didn't take Will long to find Maria, and when she spotted him she shocked her classmates with her reaction to seeing the wolf whose very size made him intimidating.

"Angel mi hermano!" Maria exclaimed as she ran towards him, and flew at him to wrap both her arms, and legs around his torso to lick his face in greeting.

"Mi gatito. Figured you'd appreciate me saying hi to you before you have to sit, and listen to me drone on" Will said with a laugh not failing to notice the bewildered expressions of everyone with their eyes on them. As straight laced, and straight edge as Maria seemed to her fellow students it was almost bizarre to see her so exuberant, and affectionate with this strange wolf when she barely held hands with her boyfriend.

"Maria you let that officer go." one of the teachers in the hall admonished her.

Though she did release him Will put himself between her, and the teacher looking sternly at the offending mammal before saying "She is my pack sister, you would do well to hold your tongue"

Seeing the clear message in his body language Maria reversed their positions, and facing her spanish teacher said "He is my Alpha, and older brother. Do you know what I'd be if it weren't for him? I'd be a junkie whore enslaved to a cartel"

Her open admission shocked everyone even Nick, and Judy who looked at Will in a new light. The tension of the situation was broken by Joy, and her brother David.

"Hey Will, can't help but cause a scene can't you?" Joy asked coming towards him for a hug.

"Hehe nope I guess not Joy" Will answered easily wrapping his arm around the she-wolf.

"Babe, relax. No need to get worked up" David said to his girlfriend whose response was to pull him into a passionate kiss throwing pretense to the wind.

"They think of me as this prime example of a good girl. Oh, how wrong they are. Right, brother?" Maria said looking back over her shoulder at Will with David's paw in hers.

"Only cause you've never shown your true colors till right now silly kitten, but it's not like you're ever gonna stick a needle in your arm. David is right though, you should chill" Will answered with a laugh.

"I am chill, and like hell would I ever touch that shit though I may smoke some weed if it's with you" Maria responded.

"Hey, hey I'm a cop. Just cause I'm a member of LEAP doesn't mean I'm gonna contribute to the delinquency of a minor" Will quickly replied.

"Okami-kun, you had better not just be saying that cause you're in public. I remember how you were in college" Summer said to him extending her claws.

"Easy there Natsu-chan. No need for that. I'm not just blowing smoke up everyone's tail" Will responded holding up his paws.

"Alright Will we have a presentation to make so let's get going" Judy reminded him, and so off they went, but not before Will hugged Maria, Joy, David, and Summer.

Once they'd made it to the Gym they walked to the stage, and waited for the gathering of the students to finish, and for said students to settle down. The principle introduced them saying they were here to speak to the students, and for the students to show them due respect. Will broke the ice by taking up the mic the principle handed him, and saying to the crowd "Who else here thinks the principle looks damn pretty for her age, not that she looks much older than me?"

This got a couple laughs, and some teachers, and students even agreeing with him much to the embarrassment of the principle.

"Alright as your principal said I'm Officer Grimm, this handsome fox is Officer Wilde, and this adorable bunny is Officer Hopps, but be careful telling her that she gives killer gut checks. We're here today ostensibly to promote the ZPD as a future career for those of you who may be interested, but I know if I let Hopps here do it you'd get bored." Will said with a laugh while Judy looked like she wanted to tranq him before he went on "The work we do as officers isn't for everyone, but even for those who could handle it training at the academy proves too tough. Now I'm sure you're thinking I'll tell you if a bunny can do it anyone can, but she's no normal bunny, and it takes a certain drive to potentially put your life on the line in the service of your fellow mammals. Make no mistake as officers that is what we are, servants. Not everything we do is all catching bad guys, and getting shot at; there's mountains of paperwork, and other drudgery to be sure. Sometimes it can be a very thankless job, and for all the good you do it seems like it's never enough to stem the tide of what the criminally minded will do. No one ever serious about fighting the good fight will ever tell you it's easy, and those who've been in it as long as I have will tell you it takes it's toll, but the little victories make it worth every ounce of blood, sweat, and tears we shed; like rescuing a cub from a tree, or being a mammal-shield for innocent children like yourselves as I'm sure many of you have seen me do though sometimes it's a mixed bag like failing to save someone, but by taking a life in the process saving another. I hope some of you have seen some of the other videos of me on zootube showing the kind of fun we can have at work because seriously that pie was delicious" Will finished his small spiel before passing the mic to Judy.

"Officer Grimm is right what we do in the ZPD isn't for everyone, but if you think you have what it takes don't hesitate to give it a shot just know that even if you don't cut it with us there are any number of ways you can still help make this city a better place. We may be the ones everyone looks to when it comes to protecting this city, but it doesn't take a badge, or anything special to help where it counts. Sometimes all it takes is a random act of kindness, or just offering to help another as best you can. I really believe that deep down we all just want to live by each other's happiness not each other's misery, and I hope most of you will prove me right. Though I still want to know how he got some of that pie clear on top of his head" Judy spoke enthusiastically with a grin before passing the mic to Nick.

"I know there are some of you out there who don't see us mammals in uniform as very friendly, and would rather avoid us if possible; I know I sure used to, but hey things happen. We live our lives as best we can, and sometimes when we're not exactly on the greatest of paths a mammal will come along not just showing us a better way, but actually giving us hope. There are mammals out there who prove my optimistic partner wrong, and seem to delight in causing others pain, or deriding them just for being what they are without bothering with what really matters: who they are on the inside. Those of you who know what I'm talking about I just want to tell you never let them see that they get to you because then they win, and know that you are not alone; you are never alone in what you go through. Seriously though I'm still convinced he didn't even taste that pie, I feel sorry for those blueberries" Nick said what first came to him not really knowing how to address the students. He turned to pass the mic back to Will who seemed to be better at this kind of thing, and couldn't really read the expression on Judy's face though he noted her scent change, but the look Will gave him as he reached for the mic he knew like he was looking in a mirror.

"My brother is right . . . even when at the end of the day it seems like we're alone with the weight of our own existence there are billions of mammals on this planet, and we are all brothers, and sisters in the eyes of the gods. Even if we can't always see it we are never truly alone since we all cry the same, and we all bleed the same. Even in a city like this on a moonless night the stars still shine no matter that we can't see them. You need only look to the heavens to see that there will always be light in the darkness. Even when all hope seems lost we can't give up on it though it seems as if all we have left of it are shreds because fate has a way of proving us wrong" Will added waxing poetic before he continued shifting his tone out of the somberness in him that Nick's words inspired. "Now I know some of you are probably thinking to yourselves how can that fox, or that bunny be officers as effective as say I can, and I can tell you as someone who has known live combat across this earth never underestimate a mammal smaller than you, or the tactical advantages they possess. The gods gave each species their talents that we may not use like we used to when all we mammals were to eachother were pred, or prey, but those talents still come in handy. This gives me an idea."

As he finished Will put the mic back on it's stand before stepping back to survey the stage they were on then facing his fellow officers, and taking a fighting stance he motioned with his paw for them to come at him.

"Come on guys we've said about as much as we can so let's give 'em a show of what trained officers can do to take out larger opponents, and how well you two work as a team. We'll blow the doors of preconceived notions" Will encouraged Nick, and Judy who looked incredulous.

"We can't just have a sparring match right here in front of all these students" Judy admonished him.

"Are you forgetting we've seen you spar with your sister? How the hell could we stand a chance against you?" Nick asked at a loss.

"Yes we can, and all you have to do is knock me on my ass, or off the stage. Come at me, or I'll push you into it, and you won't like it if I do that" Will responded seriously

When they still seemed hesitant Will came at them though not at a dead run. They both dodged him in separate directions, and he could tell they were just going to dodge him till he gave up. He knew if they just worked together they'd have him flat on his back on, or off the stage in no time, but he was going to have to push them into it which he didn't really want to do. He spun on a hind paw to shift his direction to stare down his opponents, and decided which one to go after first. If he went after Judy this would be too easy, all he'd have to do is drop to all fours so he could easily grab her tail, and lick her face then they'd both beat the shit out of him. This was supposed to be a sparring match in front of children so a measure of decorum was called for, and this decided his target. Will charged Nick this time making sure his body language said he was on the attack. Will never made it close enough to land a paw on the fox as Judy had gotten a short running start to jump, and land a flying double kick to Will's ribs with enough force that combined with his own momentum he was knocked sideways off the stage. Judy, and Nick both peeked over the edge to see where Will had fallen, and once he recovered Will started laughing as if this were the funniest thing in the world before getting up, and climbing back on the stage.

Will wasted no time taking the mic from it's stand to address the students "Thank you Officer Hopps for illustrating my point. Never underestimate a mammal smaller than you, and for that matter never underestimate a bunny. Alright guys I know you're hungry, and could use some lunch; I certainly could. So I think with that we'll bid you farewell, but if you have any questions we will be sticking around for a bit."

"I thought you guys were really gonna fight" a voice from the crowd rang out.

"Yeah I wanna see them kick your ass if they really can" another voice rang out

Will couldn't help, but smirk at that "I just wanted to show you all that smaller mammals are not defenseless, and there's only one mammal here who has the balls to actually fight with me, but would you rather forego food just to see that? Besides I'm not about to give you guys that kind of show; not because I really care, but your principle does, and my boss does so yeah no dice"

With that the officers left the stage in the company of the principal who thanked them for keeping their words brief since this was technically cutting into lunch which is why today she'd decided to give her high-school students an extra hour. Will apologized for turning what was just supposed to be a little talking into a bit of a show, but stood by his actions saying how he felt smaller mammals were routinely looked down upon just because they were smaller when he knew from experience how mammals smaller than him had their own advantages that he did not. The principle assured him she was okay with it since they'd kept it light, but was curious who here he meant when he said only one mammal had the courage to fight him. Will answered that that'd be his little sister Maria Suarez since he'd taught her paw to paw self defense. Once they'd left the gym Will asked the principal if she minded if he, and his fellow officers took their lunch in the cafeteria with the students which would give them opportunity to mingle a little, and maybe help reinforce a more positive impression which she agreed to.

While the high school students gathered in line to get lunch outside the cafeteria Will honed in on Maria's scent, and made his way to her where she stood with Joy, and David holding paws with her boyfriend. Will turned to Nick, and Judy putting a finger to his muzzle indicating 'shh' while he successfully snuck up on David to scare him.

"Hey buddy long time no see" Will said to the smaller wolf from barely a foot behind him.

"Ahh!" was David's response along with a jump.

"Hahaha gotcha!" Will laughed easily, and quite proud of himself.

"You big meanie" Maria admonished him swatting at him.

"I only fuck with the mammals I like, just ask Nick over here" Will said.

"It's true, he does" Nick replied.

"You know if you'd have tried that with me you'd have gotten a different reaction out of me" Joy said to Will suggestively causing him to look at her with a raised eyebrow to which she responded with a wink.

"You're not really gonna start this again are you Joy?" Will asked her exasperatedly.

"It's just a little harmless flirting. What you can't take it?" She responded as innocently as she could.

"Your voice says one thing, but the rest of you says another, and I can take it just fine, but can you?" Will replied.

"Brother don't encourage her, and Joy why do you seem so intent on flirting with my brother?" Maria asked her friend.

"I dare any she-wolf worth her fur to not be attracted to an alpha like him, unless she's gay. Can't blame me for trying can you? I mean your sister went far enough with me so I figure maybe I do have a chance with him" Joy answered.

"Say what?" Judy was incredulous.

"Layla did what?" Will echoed likewise brought up short.

"Oh, her real name is Layla? Then why did she tell us to call her . . ." Joy began saying.

"Chh himitsu desu." Will cut her off.

"Hai himitsu desu" Nick added.

"Naze desu ka?" Joy asked not missing a beat.

"Honto ni naze desu ka?" Maria added.

"You know that's awfully suspicious of you guys. I may not be able to understand what you're saying, but I can assume that Layla has a nickname you don't want me to know." Judy interrupted.

"Fine I'll let you in on the secret; her nickname is 'Ghost'. Just keep it under your hat okay? She's ex-ZIA like me." Will lied with half truths before turning back to Joy "So how far exactly did she go with you?"

"Okay maybe I phrased what I said a little off. All she did was take off her clothes, and mine so she could sleep with me fur to fur. She kinda cried herself to sleep on my chest muttering 'why can't I be with my wolf yet'. I never knew foxes could be so emotional." Joy explained.

By this time they'd reached their turn to actually set foot in the cafeteria itself, and as the line flowed grab trays to get food. The vegetarian options weren't quite what Judy had been used to out where such foods were grown, but it was better than hospital food. The same could be said of the dishes of fish, chicken, or imitation meats that were served for the predators; Will, and Maria could cook better dishes by themselves, let alone together. Once the small group had their food they found an empty spot at the end of a long table to sit, and eat. Nick, and Judy sat on one side while Maria sat between David, and Will with Joy on Will's other side clinging to him which forced him to eat with his left paw where normally he'd use his right. They didn't talk much while they sated their hunger, and Will was finished first by a decent margin.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but Will do you always wolf down your food?" Nick asked.

"Even when I try to slow down, yeah. It's kind of a side effect of my nature. There are times I don't finish my food, but they are rare. Shit, now that I think about it I shouldn't have eaten; I have that donut eating contest with Benji to win, now I will be less hungry when the time comes. Thankfully these portions were so tiny." Will answered.

"Side effect of your nature?" Joy asked

"Mmm... ah... well..." Will stalled not wanting to really answer her question, but unable to really think of a decent way to answer without answering.

"That's not exactly a subject my brother likes talking about." Maria said to Joy.

"But everyone here is either family, or extended family. Just give me a moment to decide how to put it so you all will understand" Will said the expression on his muzzle turning thoughtful.

"It's ultimately simple, yet that is exactly how it's complicated" Will began "Most mammals are in the middle, they aren't aware of their chi, or the chi around them, and that's normal. They don't even become aware unless they choose to. Some on the other hand are well springs of chi it flows out of them constantly, and should they choose to become aware of it they can use their chi to do great things. Still others . . . others like me . . . balance out the scales for to even be on par with the unaware mundanes we have to intake chi. Mostly from the environment, and you Judy have seen how weather affects me, but also from other mammals; most of what I need to take is from other mammals which is the real reason I'm not exclusive with Layla. In the long term, especially after how far I went out in the killing fields, regularly taking from a mammal even her size would take it's toll. Shit I never am this open with others about it . . . just goes to show the effect you all have on me, I feel I can trust you" Will finished before drawing his M1911 so that only the mammals around him would see, and adding "I am death walking incarnate on this planet, but all I want to do is protect life; sometimes one of these bullets looks awfully friendly" before he reholstered it saying "Yet I succeed in wielding all that I am in defending the lives of others, and I will keep going until I can't"

"I'd like to add some footnotes. One no other like him would, or really could use their nature to kill; life is too precious to them, more precious even than it is to normal mammals like us. Second you'll know some of the others like him because they are fond of wearing this symbol of rebirth" Maria added showing them Will's ankh necklace she wore.

"Even in this day, and age where no self respecting predator would hunt another even the prey mammals who are like me hunt after a fashion" Will said with a mirthful smirk as if he found this fact truly amusing.

"So that's what you meant last week by feed? What would've happened if you needed to feed?" Nick ever perceptive asked.

"Prey, hunting?" Judy asked confused.

"Nick my brother you really don't want to know. I'd have to show you, and thank the gods, and their angels that's not gonna happen any time soon if I can help it. Yes Judy, though most of us are preds, some are prey, and it may not be like hunting of old, but we all do it. Why do you think I'm so adamant about not underestimating smaller mammals? Not to mention the one bunny who was normal like you except for the taste for blood he developed; there was one sick fuck who got what he deserved, just please don't ask." Will answered them.

"Say Will why is there this like bald spot right here on your arm?" Joy asked thinking to change the subject.

"Heh I've got another spot up on my left shoulder by my neck. You should've seen my partner's reaction. Tell me Nick you probably would know how I got this" Will said laying his right arm across the table for all to see where Miyako had fed from him.

"Uh, I can't say that I do, buddy. It looks like a mouse, or something bit you, and took some fur along with it" Nick responded causing Will to laugh loudly turning some heads their way, not that they hadn't already attracted attention just for being cops sitting with students like it was nothing not to mention the way Joy had been hanging on Will which spawned it's own rumors.

"This one here on my arm is where I let the granddaughter of the vampire bat's elder take from me directly, and the spot up by my neck is where said elder took from me herself" Will answered as if he were proud of allowing them to do so.

"A vampire bat?" Judy asked curiously before her partner overcame his initial shock.

"You Did What?!" Nick nearly shouted turning any eavesdroppers their way "No mammal in their right mind does that. Foxes are loved compared to those . . . "

"You finish that sentence, and I will punch you" Will cut him off "They are what they are, as I am what I am, and there is a certain kinship they share with me, and those like me though even of those like me only I am willing to go that far for them. Maybe it is a little crazy, but it's a perfect example of the kind of mammal I am; how freely I will shed my blood for others in need"

"I don't understand" Joy said.

"Neither do I" Judy added.

"Bats are the only mammals capable of flight, most are frugivores, or feed on plant nectar while a small amount of them are sanguivores. The so called vampire bats who feed on the blood of other mammals, though anymore that's done through willing donors, and never directly mammal to mammal" David explained looking at Will in a new light.

"So Nick, which word were you going to use creatures, or bloodsuckers?" Will asked daringly.

"What if I was going to say guys, or mammals?" Nick countered.

"A likely story, but I'd let it slide brother; you're not wrong compared to them kitsune are viewed substantially better, but that should be all the more reason for you to be sympathetic towards them. Well now you know why Mihoshi calls me kyuketsuki." Will responded.

"What do kitsune, and kyuketsuki mean? You do that use other languages interchangeably with english, some of us don't understand those words Mr. call me kawaii usagi" Judy said.

"Ugh... Kitsune means fox, and kyuketsuki means vampyr in Nihon-go which is Japanese. We don't like using that word to describe ourselves, it's an ill fitting word that conjures the wrong sorts of connotations with others. We're not monsters; well I am, but the rest like me aren't" Will explained.

By this point everyone else had finished their food, and they exited the cafeteria. The officers bid farewell to Maria, Joy, and David before leaving the campus. When they'd gotten in Will's Shelby he started it, and got music going at a decent, but not too loud volume. His phone's shuffle started off with "Fluff" by Black Sabbath, and Will commented to Nick that this was totally Judy's song prompting him to look at Will's phone to see what it was. Nick just laughed when he saw the song title, and showed Judy who scoffed before saying she thought it was pretty. Will told them he'd always felt it was a love song for some reason as he got them on the road back to the station.

As he drove the next song to play was "Forsaken Dreams" by Angband, and Will just lost himself in the voice of the singer loving the accent with which he sung. Up next on their trip back to the precinct was "The Wanderer" by Dion which Will, and Nick sang along to like idiots both enjoying the levity of it. When they finally got back to the precinct Benji greeted them warmly asking how it went with the students. Will told him it went well laughing as he said that Judy had kicked him off the stage to which she responded that she had only because he was going after her fox though she didn't realize her slip until the three males around her just stared at her with ear to ear grins. Judy just face pawed with a groan, and tried to cover it by saying her partner, but the freudian slip had been made. Will laughed changing the subject by saying he was off to talk to the Chief about getting them tomorrow, and next monday off for their trip to Bunny Burrow.

"Really, now Carrots? I'm your fox? When were you going to tell me?" Nick goaded her thoroughly enjoying himself.

"You know what I meant Nick. You are my fox partner, and friend. I really thought he was going to attack you" Judy responded blushing up to her ears.

"Do I though? My little bunny, partner, and friend." Nick teased to which Judy responded by flipping him off, and walking back to their desk.

"So you're going to Bunny Burrow? That means you're going to meet her parents" Benji said to Nick grinning like the cheshire cat.

"She invited me to the local harvest festival down there, and Will asked to join us offering to drive, and get us the time off" Nick responded before the last part of what Benji had said registered, and he hastily added "I'm not her boyfriend just her partner meeting her parents will be no big deal" before he walked off to where Judy had gone shaking his head muttering "I'll have to introduce her to my mom" though luckily for him Benji didn't catch that part.

When Will made it to the Chief's office he knocked before entering when told to do so.

"Officer Grimm. Just the mammal I wanted to see. I got off the phone with the principle of the school, and she was quite pleased with how well you spoke to the high school students. She also mentioned that you made quite the positive impression on your cousin's elementary class." Chief Bogo said to him as he sat before his superior.

"I'll admit when I was younger I wasn't always the greatest around kids. I never really knew how to act since most of my time was spent listening to all the elders telling stories, or reading, and stuff. Though as I got older I just figured I'd be myself, and what can I say? Now I'm good with kids. It's why Sage is so set on me being father to her cubs whenever that may happen" Will responded with a chuckle.

The Chief just raised an eyebrow at Will's remark before saying "Well after seeing how you got Fangmeyer's son out of that tree, how you were with Sarah, and how you shielded those fawns monday I'm inclined to think you will make a good father someday. I take it though that you had a particular reason for coming to see me."

"That I did Sir. Hopps invited her partner down to Bunny Burrow for the weekend harvest festival which starts tomorrow, and I offered to drive them since I could use a little trip to the countryside. I grew up out in the northern woodlands after all. So I figured I'd request from you in person for tomorrow, and next monday off. Plus it'll keep me out of your fur for a while, and I know once that interview I gave the wolf I rescued yesterday hits the stands it'll be another media circus. Also my cousin informed me that our family reunion was in another two weeks so I'd like to preemptively get time off for that, and I have a feeling I'm going to invite Hopps, and Wild to join me also Sage will probably want time off for it as well since she is part of my pack, and I'm going to have my whole pack gathered for this year's reunion." Will said to the buffalo.

"After all the good work you've done so far I don't see why I couldn't give you a four day weekend. Also our resident coroner already put in her leave request for that family reunion for a whole week. I can't say I'd exactly look forward to having you, Hopps, and Wilde gone for a whole week seeing as you're some of my better officers, but barring anything major happening I'll approve it" the Chief responded.

"Thank you sir. I really do appreciate it" Will replied smiling honestly.

"Alright, get out of here. You can clock out early if you want, and I'll see you Tuesday" the Chief said to him.

"Actually I'll stay. Didn't you hear I have a cheetah to defeat in a donut eating contest after work?" Will responded.

"I did hear about that, and I put money on Clawhauser winning" the buffalo replied with a smirk.

With that Will left his superior's office, and headed down to the front desk to lend his favorite cheetah a paw. When he got down there though he was in the middle of hugging Benji when he remembered something.

"Hey Chief I totally forgot to go get you that money for the halloween party. You mind if I make a quick bank run?" Will paged the Chief from the front desk.

"Go ahead Grimm. You did say ten thousand right?" the Chief responded.

"Since I forgot about it I'm gonna make it fifteen. Thanks boss." Will replied before heading off to the motor pool where he'd parked.

Back in his Shelby Will didn't bother putting on music since he was a mammal on a mission. Within ten minutes he was at the nearest branch of his bank, but when he parked he made a phone call first to transfer funds from his offshore account.

"Isla de Muerta Bank how may I help you" a female receptionist answered.

"This is William Grimm requesting a transfer of funds from my account. If I can I'd like to request delivery of said funds" Will said.

"We can do that just give us your location, and the amount you want, and we can have it to you within twenty four hours" the receptionist responded.

"I'd like two million in cash delivered to Officer Jade Caldera at Zootopia Police Department Precinct One located in Downtown Savannah Central" Will explained.

"Very well Mr. Grimm. Thank you for continuing to bank with us here on the Isla de Muerta" the receptionist replied.

With that Will hung up, and got out of his Shelby locking it before he walked into the bank. Luckily for him the line was short, and he didn't have to wait long to see a teller. It took a minute after he handed over his debit card as proof of his account number for the teller to retrieve the money he asked for handing him the thirty five hundred dollar bills he'd requested. His business complete he made it back to the station having barely been gone half an hour, and soon enough he was with Benji working after he'd delivered the cash into the Chief's hooves.

The rest of the day with Benji went as it usually did when they worked together. Benji focused on his duties as Head of Dispatch while Will did everything else with the ease, and precision of a mentat. The hours seemed to fly by, and soon enough it was time to call it a day as the night shift began coming in to relieve the day. Will followed Benji to the break room where sure enough six boxes of donuts were untouched waiting for them as Ben had taken a leaf from Will's book by putting a note on them saying they were for Benji's contest with Will and whoever touched them owed them both vacation hours; it wasn't nearly as overtly threatening as Will had been, but it was no less effective. Autumn had taken to standing guard over them waiting for the two contestants looking over her notes of who had bet what, and on which contestant.

When they'd each taken a seat at adjoining tables she set three boxes in front of them each open, and waiting for the signal to start. The break room was soon crowded by those who wanted to witness this, and while many obviously rooted for Benji Judy, and Nick stood with those rooting for Will having seen what he could do first hand. Autumn had her phone out to record them, and was about to give them the signal to start after laying down the rules that they couldn't leave their seats, and that the victor would be decided by which of them finished first, or decided to forfeit. Will decided to make it more interesting asking Nick to cuff his paws behind him so he wouldn't have an unfair advantage over Benji with a grin, and Nick obliged chuckling.

"Alright contestants ready?" Autumn asked.

When they both nodded in agreement she pressed record on her phone, and told them "Have at it."

As with many an eating contest the deciding factor of who would win came down to who could chew, and swallow faster without puking. Benji fell on his first box with both paws shoveling donuts into his muzzle while Will just leaned muzzle first into his first box. While they both seemed to be neck to neck pushing away their first boxes seconds apart with Benji pulling his second towards him with his paws, Will did the same using his teeth, and proved to be faster. While Benji could be seen to chew before swallowing Will seemed to forgo niceties, and appeared to simply be swallowing the donuts whole which he was. Back when mammals were still primitive an adult wolf could gorge on pounds of meat, and Will as close to those feral instincts as he was showed it. By the time he'd finished his second box Benji was starting to slow as his jaws got tired while Will had already nosed his second box away, and was attacking his third. Benji had only a third left to go on his final box when Will had finished licking his own third box clean before leaning back in his chair saying "Done."

"How did you do it?" Benji asked in defeat.

"Did you even remember to breath?" Nick asked as he uncuffed Will happy he was right to bet on the wolf.

"Let's just say I've swallowed enough swords in my day to ignore my gag reflex" Will answered them both with a grin at his own euphemism.

"I don't have a gag reflex. That can't be the reason you won" Benji said not caring what his admission implied.

"Okay I channeled my inner ravenous. Being what I am I feel even simple hunger stronger than most" Will responded with a shrug.

"Who knew kyuketsuki were so good at eating contests?" Mihoshi chimed in earning now knowing looks from Judy, and Nick.

"Only this one is as good at devouring food, ne Aki-chan?" Will said to Autumn.

"He's right actually. I maybe could've handled a box, and a half, but all three . . . Now as your officiator I insist you both drink a couple liters of water before the sugar causes you to need medical attention you crazy bastards" Autumn responded setting liter bottles of water in front of each of them which Benji drank from healthily while Will just chugged, and chugged draining it before Benji could get halfway though his.

"Okay now you're just showing off" Benji said to Will pouting.

"Actually I'm not buddy. I may be the make it disappear machine, but my thirst is that of a thousand demons. The only thing I don't drink like that is soda because of the carbonation excepting Monsuta since the carbonation is much finer." Will responded before getting up to refill the bottle Autumn had given him, and drinking the first half of it again as fast as he had killed that first liter.

"Is it over? Did I miss it?" Jade asks as she entered the break room.

"Sadly you did, but Autumn has the recording on her phone" Will answered her.

"Well shit. Let me see Autumn?" Jade says to her.

While Jade watched the recording of their contest on his partner's phone Will came up behind her to wrap his arms around her, and nuzzle into her neck without a care. The water would help his body process the sugar properly, but it was hitting his blood, and it made him tired with an undercurrent of friskiness that wasn't lost on Jade.

"So you won paws down. Can't say I'm surprised, but is this the effect too much sugar has on you wolfie?" Jade asked him turning her face into his snout where it rested on her shoulder.

"Yeah" Will answered with a yawn "Will you help me drive home?"

Will was almost totally out of it as he carefully put one foot in front of the other walking out of the break room to the elevator down to the motor pool. When they got into the elevator Jade asked him to describe just how that much sugar effected him.

"It's taking everything I have not to go bouncing off the walls in the rush because that'll just bring on the crash, and I'll either fall asleep, or get my fangs in the first thing that moves. It's why I asked you for help instead of Mihoshi; you can handle me better" Will answered her with a smile just as the lift stopped.

Once they were through the doors they made it fairly quickly to the Shelby where like that saturday two weeks ago Jade helped him drive sitting on his lap after he'd asjusted the seat so they'd both be comfortable. Her presence alone was enough to help him stay focused, and awake enough to make it home safely. When they had gotten there, and had made it inside to the elevator with Will keeping an arm around Jade she asked if he'd really needed her help. He just laughed, and told her that maybe he didn't, but he did want her with him when he fell asleep.

"Have I never told you how beautiful I think you are? Most would be attracted to your eyes, but for me it's your fur. It is such a lovely lustrous black like a piece of the night sky I can roll in" Will said to her as they rode the lift up to the fourth floor.

"I think all that sugar is coming out through that honeyed tongue of yours. I bet if I kissed you right now I could still taste those donuts" Jade responded with a smirk.

"Why don't you find out, or should I go for those sweet neko mimi of yours" Will said getting closer to her before the jolt of the lift stopping broke him out of it, and he backed away saying "Ah, fuck. I do really need your help getting to my door"

As they stepped out of the lift he was panting heavily, and she helped him down the hall to his apartment with Layla. They were barely at the door when like magic it opened before them.k

"What happened Jade?" Layla asked.

"He challenged Benji to a donut eating contest, and won eating three whole dozen." Jade responded while all Will could do was pant.

"Wolfie baby how many times do I have to tell you that you're not invincible?" Layla admonished him before saying to Jade "We need to get him undressed, and into the shower then get more water in him. How many times has he killed that liter bottle he's holding?"

"Twice so far" Jade answered not failing to note what she'd called him while he was already removing his uniform.

"Before we get him into bed to sleep it off he'll need to kill it again two more times" Layla said as Will let his uniform shirt fall, and just undid his duty belt to let his pants fall where they may.

When they got him in the shower he whined when the cold water hit him, but Layla told him to suck it up, and just sit before she asked Jade to refill the liter bottle she'd taken from him. Will lapped, and bit at the cold water spray assaulting him before leaning his head into it. The first shock of it had been unpleasant, but the cold of it was swiftly relief inducing.

"Go figure he's got such a high drug tolerance, but too much sugar gets to him, eh Whisper?" Jade said to Layla as she passed the water bottle to Will who swiftly drank from it.

"It has more to do with how fast he intook it all than anything else. He'll be fine dorobo neko" Layla answered.

"So what're you going to do now that you know koneko-chan?" Will asked as his panting came more under control.

"I'll keep it secret, but I want answers" Jade said.

"Well ask away. We're quite indisposed." Will said with a grin before drinking greedily from the water bottle.

"For starters I want the real reason why you dosed him since he really could've killed us all" Jade responded.

"I'll start at the beginning. On our last mission for the ZIA when they left us to die I was wounded pretty badly, almost bled out before he, and Adam got me to a hospital. When I woke up all I had was a note from him saying he was leaving me to protect me by drawing away any agents that came to finish the job, his knife, and the doc telling me through a translator that without his blood in my veins I'd be quite dead. It was seeing him nearly lose it at the mall that gave me the idea to dose him like I did. He needed to see that surrounded by innocents he could still keep control on his own. To be honest part of me did want to get back at him for leaving me . . . you don't win the heart of an angel, and not hurt more than words can say when that angel leaves." Layla explained before there was a knock at the door.

"So has anyone else figured out who she really is?" Jade asked Will while Layla answered the door.

"My sister figured it out I'm assuming because of how I smelled with Layla's underwear in my back pocket last week, and Saturday Nick figured it out because I'd already told him how I kept her amongst the living" Will answered feeling recovered enough to stand, and get out of the shower. He pressed the button on the wall to start the fur drying vent-pad as he stood on it.

"Well you sure recover fast" Jade said eying his naked form.

"Being larger than normal has it's advantages" Will replied before feeling dry enough added "Now let's go see who was at the door"

Will led Jade back into the living room looking set back to rights. The sight that greeted them was Layla with her arms around an ocelot in a duster. Will stopped dead in his tracks in surprised before he rushed the two, and picked them both up in a hug of his own.

"Adam buddy good to see you" Will said.

"Good to see you too, but would you mind putting me down? I don't exactly appreciate being in the arms of a naked male" the ocelot named Adam responded.

"Well now that that's over you two wanted to speak with me about something. Is it so wise to have one of your fellow officers in on it at this point Beast?" Adam asked.

"Well the less she knows the better, but she's already halfway in my pack so she's on the level" Will answered.

"Then let's sit, and discuss things though first will you at least put on some boxers?" Adam suggested.

When Will returned having put on a clean pair of boxers, and sat next to in between Layla, and Jade on the sofa he crossed his legs, and wrapped an arm around the two of them reclining at ease.

"I feel introductions should be made. I'm well aware of who you are Officer Jade Caldera, but you do not know who I am" the Ocelot said while he remained standing.

"Yes dear Jade you now find yourself in the company of what's left of the CLAWS unit. You know me, and Whisper while this here handsome ocelot is Revolver whose given name is Adam. We're here to discuss the hunting, and elimination of any mammal traffickers still left in this city with the added bonus of filling our coffers with whatever spoils they may have, but the main goal is make it so these bastards leave our fair city alone." Will said.

"The salient issue is keeping a low profile. The last thing we need is the ZIA aware of our activities, but I can help with that. So where should we start?" Layla started them off.

"I actually have an idea on that front. I happened to meet Mr. Big's consigliere Koslov. We'll be busy over the weekend my dear, so Adam do you think you could approach them on my behalf? See if they can give us any leads? Offer them money first, and favors last which if it's favors they want mention what happened to those traffickers the MBI scooped up, and that all they needed was me to take them out." Will said.

"I can do that, though I hope you don't mind if I have help. Katarina is ex-FSB after all" Adam replied.

"So long as we keep our forces small, and don't move too quickly everything should work out. Why will we be busy this weekend?" Layla said.

"We're going to Bunny Burrow for the local harvest festival. Judy invited Nick, and I got us included by getting them, and I the time off, and offering to drive. Be prepared for the bunny attack my love" Will answered with a laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling I really shouldn't be listening in to this?" Jade asked.

"This is just a meeting to hash out a potential course of action. What ever actions we take won't get tied to us, and you will still maintain plausible deniability" Layla reassured her.

"Also this puts more funds into our little reoutfit the precinct plan, and if all goes well enough we can spread it to the other precincts, but I'd want to start with precint five if it gets that far. I like Captain Altair" Will added with a nod before he finished by saying "Plus I have two million dollars to recoup which will be in your paws Jade sometime tomorrow."

"That had better not have come out of our joint account Will" Layla said testily.

"It didn't. It came out of mine. Why would I touch ours without your consent?" Will responded.

"Okay I can put out some feelers, see what intel gets caught. If that's all I don't want to linger here longer than I have to. The two of you together is one thing, but all three of us . . . we're asking for trouble even if no one has our scents just yet." Adam said.

"Just one last thing Adam" Will said before turning to Jade "Koneko-chan would you kindly cover your ears? What I'm about to whisper in his ear you really don't want to hear. Just stow your curiosity temporarily okay?"

When he saw that she did as he asked, and double checked when he was standing in front of Adam he whispered in the ocelot's ear "Tell Big if he catches wind of any pedophiles, or males abusive of females I could really use the devouring of their chi before he ices them; you know how to put it"

With that Adam shook Will's paw before Will hugged him then he hugged Layla, and shook Jade's paw with a smile before he left. When he was gone Will visibly deflated, and bid the girls goodnight before he headed to bed.

"I hope you'll stay the night with us" Layla said to Jade.

"I will, but I hope you don't mind me wanting to give him thank you sex for making my dream of better protected coworkers a reality. Two million . . . in my paws tomorrow. I'm going to be one busy girl ordering all those dragon skin vests, and the new kevlar uniforms. It really is a miracle how they managed to develop polyaramid fibers that can make decent clothes that won't make you sweat to death even in Tundra Town. I get to tell everyone say goodbye to ever needing the blade proof vests again." Jade responded.

"You know that cloak I wore last saturday? It was made by the mammals who worked on that, and it really is quite comfortable. Tell them Layla Eidolon wants another one, but black, and big enough for Will for me along with what you order, and I'm sure they'll cut you a deal. Also I noticed Judy wears a different uniform than everyone else to better facilitate how she moves, get them on working up something for her they'd love a pet project like that" Layla replied with a smile.

The girls ate on the left over chicken enchilada soup that was in the fridge for dinner as they continued chatting away before they decided to join Will in bed stripping down to their bare fur. Layla made herself comfortable nestled with her back against Will while Jade crawled into his arms since he'd fallen asleep on his side.


	10. Laguna Sunrise

**Brief A/N: Be prepared for a wall of text towards the end where Will tells a 'fairy tale' that came to me a couple nights ago while I was reading at past 01:00, and just had to get out of me before the thoughts faded . . . some of my best work it seems is in the middle of the night lol. I was going to have this chapter cover two days worth of events, but decided to split it because the sheer amount I write is more manageable this way; also I really want to tease something that's gonna happen in the next chapter . . . Layla gains a painful secret she can't tell Will . . .**

* * *

Friday [Week three, Day five]

05:30

Will's phone alarm went off, but was swiftly silenced. So brief was the sound of it that it just barely roused Jade from her slumber comfortable as she was in his arms. As she stirred rolling over to face him Will still half asleep started licking her face, and neck not bothering to hide his morning wood. Feeling her paw wrap around his ready member, and her tongue as she groomed him in return he realized this larger form in his arms wasn't Layla. The sensations of her rough tongue against his neck were something he'd not felt in years, and nearly forgotten. Wanting to lose himself in them he wrapped his arms around her tighter so that as he rolled onto his back she'd be repositioned on top of him.

From there he was powerless against whatever it was she wanted to do, and perfectly free to enjoy her actions. Likewise Jade was not oblivious to the control he was ceding to her, and it stimulated her own arousal as she lowered herself to make contact with his erection at the same time she stretched forward to bite into his neck. He shuddered feeling her fangs in him, and could not help the moan of pleasure that escaped him while he lifted his hips towards her seeking entrance with the tip of his member. She let him go to rise into more of a sitting position on top of him reaching behind herself to adjust his pulsing mast with her paw so that it would fill her. The way she sharply inhaled as the head of him gained access turned him on just that much more, and as much as he wanted to flip their positions so he could be the one fucking her from his position under her he had such a better view of her lithe feline form he didn't dare move. As she rose, and fell riding along his length his hips matched her actions, and gravity forced him into her to the very root. Because she lacked the locking mechanism canid females possessed, and likewise was larger than any she-wolf save for the likes of Lola she was able to maintain the longer strokes of her sex along his shaft punctuated by his knot filling her before coming out again.

Will hadn't felt these sensations since the last time he'd had sex with a tigress excepting Nicole, and it drove him mad. It was almost too much to feel the warmth, and pressure of her surround his sensitive knot only to let go again, and again. His hips matching her rhythm kept him from having the strength to raise his torso towards her, but he needed to bite something to express his pleasure so he went for what was handy; his own arm, and he bit down on it hard enough to draw blood. It mattered not that it was his own, the taste of the blood that now was in his mouth sent him over the edge into the feral state that was second nature to him. His eyes were wildly feral as he panted heavily so close to release as he had come, and the muzzle of the black furred jaguaress on top of him mirrored his own. When they came together they roared in unison, and those that heard through the walls were very rudely awoken. Layla for her part having been awake first for a reason she couldn't understand had been the one to silence Will's phone before it really started, and enjoyed voyeuristically watching him with Jade, and recording them with her phone.

"Quite a way to start your morning eh? But I do believe you've got work today ne, Koneko-chan" Layla said to Jade as Will went slack under her.

"I do don't I? Well that means you beastie need to wake up too so you can give me a ride to the precinct; why don't we hop in the shower?" Jade said to Will.

"I'll shower later, just let me rest . . . I'll get up when you're out of the shower" Will responded wanting nothing more than to fall asleep again though he was too energized to really sleep.

"I guess you're right since both of us in the shower would lead to things" Jade said with a giggle as she made her way to the bathroom.

Once Jade had gotten clean, and redressed in her uniform Will walked with her out of the building, and to his car. Within the next hour he'd dropped her off kissing her, and marking her with his scent before she got out of his car to head in to work then made it home.

"Do we have time for a couple more hours of sleep my love, or should we just pack, and be ready to hit the road early?" Will asked Layla as he walked through their front door which opened by itself adding "Your modifications to our front door are going to take some getting used to".

"It's already a little after seven. I talked with Judy, and she's already set to go though I left her in charge of ascertaining if Nick is. We should get packed ourselves since she wanted to get there before noon, and our door will only open automatically if you, or I are standing on the other side of it; all thanks to cameras, electric motors, and facial recognition algorithms" Layla answered.

"Okay we'll be gone until monday so we only need what? Our outfits for today plus saturday, and sunday so make it four sets of clothes?" Will said.

"Yep four pants, and shirts should do it, but just to be safe let's pack an extra set of undies ja?" Layla suggested with a smirk.

"Agreed" Will replied.

That settled they went into their room, and while Layla threw things out of their closet onto the bed Will folded the articles into an empty duffle bag that would have plenty of space for the four pairs of black fatigue trousers in each of their sizes, and the four different shirts she selected for him, and herself respectively. For Will she selected his three favorite band t-shirts which were a Tiger Army one, his Pink Floyd one, and his Black Sabbath one along with one of his shirts with a graphic of a white wolf howling to the moon. For herself Layla selected her Black Sabbath t-shirt along with her custom Elusive one, and the other two bore graphics relating to Cowboy Bebop, and Ghost in the Shell respectively. Will who had dressed in only his uniform pants, and a black tank top to drive Jade to the precinct undressed to take his shower leaving Layla to pack their undies, and decide which outfit she'd wear for the day since she'd already showered while he was gone.

The warm water was heaven on his naked fur, and was just what the medicine mammal ordered. Will didn't really want to bother with washing his fur, but knew he needed to; gone were the days when he could ignore the niceties of civilization. Bathing was one of the aspects of civilized life he actually enjoyed, but modern mammals just made it so complicated with their moisturizing this, and exfoliating that. Hot water, decent soap, and a little scent neutralizer were all he ever needed he thought to himself, and then it occurred that maybe that was why Holly got her fur so soft, but he ignored adopting such practices out of male obstinance. When he was done cleaning his fur, and had gotten dry over the vent-pad he walked naked into the room he shared with Layla.

She was already dressed, and ready to go wearing a pair of her black fatigue trousers, and her Elusive t-shirt. At least we'll match in our sabbath shirts Will thought to himself as he put on his own pair of fatigue pants, and his Pink Floyd t-shirt. Truth be told she'd done just fine selecting some of his favorite shirts, but he was jealous not so much of her choices for herself, but that she hadn't likewise picked out the shirts he owned that matched them, or complemented them; after all he was the one who had turned her on to Elusive, and was himself a huge fan of both Cowboy Bebop, and Koukaku Kidoutai. Once he was dressed, and they were ready to head out each wearing their aviators Layla gave Judy a call to see if Nick was ready, and got confirmation that he was so they headed out to pick her up first then him.

After Layla had locked their apartment Will led the way to the lift which they took downstairs. They waved goodbye to Tony their landlord telling him they'd be back on monday. Out on the street they headed to where Will had parked, and after he unlocked his Shelby they got in with Will leaving it to Layla to get the jams kicking. She got the morning shuffle going with "Dirty Harry" by Gorillaz as Will pulled from the curb into traffic heading over to Judy's place. Will couldn't help but sing along to the next track his phone's shuffle threw at them which was "Crazy" by Gnarls Barkley. Soon enough they were close by, and Layla the phone master gave Judy a call so she'd be waiting out front when they got there only for the ever invigorated bunny to inform her that she was already waiting there.

Will spotted Judy where she was, and was thankful there was open space at the curb for him to park nearby. While Layla got out to fold the passenger seat forward allowing Judy access along with her bag Will was keeping the tunes on Gnarls Barkley with "St. Elsewhere".

"I didn't think you'd listen to this kind of music Will" Judy said as she got herself buckled in the back seat.

"Not gonna lie the music I have is rock, and metal heavy, but I do love stuff like this" Will said as he got them back on the road towards yonder fox.

"You should see him sing along to Gazelle, or Lady Gaga" Layla commented with a laugh.

"No you should see me in a dress owning me some 'Bad Romance'." Will laughed.

"Now there was a crazy op he went on. You have no idea how hard it was for me, and Sky to make him look more feminine plus there's no way he could ever sound feminine so we were both worried shit would go pear shaped, but the crowd fucking loved him apparently" Layla added with a laugh.

"Okay I have a hard time imagining that. It just seems too odd to picture Will in a dress" Judy responded.

"Hang on I think I still have a photo in my phone" Layla replied pulling out her phone, and scrolling for a minute before showing Judy.

"Sweet cheese, and crackers. Oh my goodness. Are you sure that's not Lola? He really is owning it" Judy was totally at a loss seing Will in a very classy black dress at what looked like some sort of lounge bar.

"You have no idea. Not gonna lie I totally felt empowered especially when I covered 'Poker Face, then I segued into 'Bang Bang' by Nancy Sinatra, and it was over. We had the in we needed to take down those fucks; don't ask it's still classified, we've already said about all we can." Will said with a laugh before adding "Just don't tell Nick okay? I'd like to save shocking him, and everyone else with a Rocky Horror-esque performance for the halloween party which literally just occurred to me to do."

"My lips are sealed" Judy promised.

Soon enough they were at Nick's place, and Judy offered to go fetch him so Layla got out to facilitate her exiting of the Shelby. Will meanwhile felt the need to change up the music. He pawed through his phone's music, and selected "Cry" by Aliaj in a playlist of more instrumental metal. The song was barely over when Judy came out with Nick in tow, and the fox seemed to follow the same ethos of travelling light that Will, and Layla did.

"I'm glad you took him up on his offer Carrots; we get to make the trip in style, and for free" Nick said sliding his aviators over his eyes as he got comfortable sitting in the back behind Will with his suitcase on the floorboard under his feet.

"That reminds me . . . " Will said reaching into the glovebox as "Sea of Heartbreak" by Angel Vivaldi started playing, and tossing her some foam ear plugs "You may want these Judy, I can't promise I'll keep the music at a comfortable volume."

"I still can't believe you got us today, and next monday off Will, and thank you for your thoughtfulness" Judy said.

"He wouldn't have been so thoughtful if he didn't like you" Layla told her with a laugh.

"What can I say you're like the lapine version of my vulpine little sister, right down to the effervescence, and packing a real punch" Will added with mirth as he got them headed toward the road to Bunny Burrow.

"I find it hard to believe there's another mammal quite like Carrots" Nick said.

"You do have a point Nick. Sophie is much more saccharine, and much more . . . forward with girls . . ." Will replied thankful the light traffic was facilitating their journey.

"So how did you convince the Chief to give all three of us the time off?" Nick asked.

"Our superiors have always been willing to grant him his desires since he makes it so plain how he's willing to go to the lengths others will hesitate over to get what needs to be done, done. I mean if getting covered in blood is what it'll take to save a life he'll bathe in the shit where others would have an existential crisis" Layla explained.

"Your superiors?" Judy asked.

"You called it Nick. We are just too open with each other, and it rubs off in how we are with others that are trustworthy like you two." Will responded.

"Wait what am I missing?" Judy asked.

"Will told me about how he said to you that my nickname was Ghost. That was sort of a half truth. Ghost is one of the meanings of my last name, my codename in the ZIA was Whisper." Layla answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa . . . So why did you do it? Why did you attack your own mate like that?" Judy asked, and Nick reached out a paw to hers in reassurance which she accepted.

"You're probably going to hear this story more than once, but it is the truth. On our last Op our whole unit got left to die outnumbered at the hands of a cartel, and I like to think it was as much because of me as him though he puts the blame all on his shoulders. He, and I made it out with Revolver, but we lost Rambo, and Dagger, and I was wounded pretty badly. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for his blood in my veins" Layla paused to grasp Will's right paw with her left one before continuing "I woke up in a foreign hospital with nothing more than a note from him saying why he was leaving, his knife, and a story from the doc about how he essentially replaced all of my blood with his; wouldn't even let the doc do the transfusion. Sidenote field triage training pays off. So events happened, and I wound up back in Zootopia hunting for him. It wasn't until he nearly lost it at the Savannah Central mall that I knew how I'd reach out to make contact with him while getting a little revenge, and more importantly proving to him that he didn't need me holding his leash to keep from going off the deep end. That's actually part of why I dosed him so heavily; the last time he had that much in his system was the night of that last Op, and I knew he would start shutting down his reactions in response to being surrounded by so many innocent mammals." Layla finished.

"I want you to understand something Judy, and you were there when I saved Sarah so you already know it you just don't have the framework for it. I am probably the most dangerous mammal alive in regards to the threat I pose to the lives of other mammals, but I am only a threat to those who threaten others. So far you've only seen what I'm physically capable of; pray that, that is all you ever see" Will added finally getting them on the road out of the city, and up to speed.

"You know you really are made of something else to have the strength to leave your mate Will. You said it was to keep her safe, but how?" Nick asked since everything seemed to be coming out into the open.

"The ZIA wanted me dead, and they were willing to sacrifice my whole unit in the attempt. All because they couldn't afford to have the trail of corpses in my wake be tied back to me, and as it was Interpol was already getting suspicious. It's bad enough when you have to explain to others yes one of our black operatives isn't afraid to take a life with his own fangs, and a complete other when other questions get asked along those lines. That we survived was sure to attract someone to finish the job, and I figured if I was alone they'd at least leave my Layla, and Revolver alone. Make no mistake it fucked me up having to leave her, if it weren't for Sophie I'd probably have O.D.'d by now." Will answered pushing their speed up to eighty miles per hour.

"I can't exactly fault him for his decision though he never considered that they might still come after me, and Revolver, or how I'd feel about not having him in my life." Layla said giving Will's paw a squeeze.

"What can I say? I was a fool, a fool in love as I have always ever been, but now things are different. We keep a low profile, stay in 'retirement', and everything will be just fine." Will replied.

"So what's it like with canids, and their mates? The way you guys are talking makes it sound a bit more serious than marriage." Judy asked curiously, and in an effort to steer the subject towards something more positive.

"For each of us the experience is different for the nuances can be quite subtle. The mutual bond of love two mates share between each other only death can sever, and it is not uncommon for the grief alone to claim the survivor; though the survivor may later take another mate, that too is not uncommon. In much the same way as it is with packs where the Alpha, or Alphas are given trust in the act of submission to them, and the Alphas must in turn prove worthy of that trust with mates . . ." Will could not continue so he gave Layla's paw a squeeze, and looked at her to finish where he had begun.

"Between a mated pair there is a mutual submission such that essentially they are a microcosm of the pack. One does not simply submit to any lover, or enter into a mated bond lightly. Not even the most submissive of wolves would be so rash, and it is truly something to see the most dominant of wolves at the command of their mate. In this regard it bears mentioning that though Will, and I are bonded as mates heart to heart, and we do submit to eachother unlike most I have more power over him than he does over me through our mutual submission. It's the kind of Alpha he is, never wanting to lord his position over those under him he sees all his pack as equal to himself, and only when it is absolutely necessary will he command us as our Alpha." Layla said.

"It's like you have your own piece of the moon right here on earth shining just for you, and there is not a thing you wouldn't do for her. There's not a mammal you wouldn't fight to the death even if only to fail, and if you had to sacrifice your life you would not hesitate to die praying to the Wolf Mother that your actions would not be in vain." Nick added, and realizing he still held Judy's paw withdrew his own.

"Well said my brother albeit you're being as melodraomatic as I usually am. I guess you could say Judy that love, and the bonds it engenders are what we canids hold most sacred. It stems from the bond the Wolf Mother, and Father share, and engender in the rest of us" Will said causing Layla to cough rather pointedly.

"Akazukin dame desu yo" Will told her.

"Nick . . . " Judy started to say questioningly, but Nick cut her off.

"Before you ask Carrots no I don't have some vixen I haven't told you about, nor have I really gotten that deep with anyone, but even I know what it would be like if I did." Nick said to her the look on his face one of guardedness, but showing confusion.

"Okay hey we're off to have fun, and forget our city-bourne woes for a weekend. So let's get rockin'" Layla said scrolling with a paw through Will's phone.

As the track she selected which was "The Hand That Feeds" by Nine Inch Nails started playing Will kept their speed within the legal limits, but adjusted the radio so he could listen in to where ZPDHP was waiting to catch speeders. Thanks to the shuffle setting the next track was "Hollow" by Pantera, and with it playing they made it past the hidden cruiser laying in wait. Judy checked her phone, and saw the time was closing in on nine o'clock, and they'd made it maybe seventy miles down the road.

"Ear plug time Judy" Will said before adding "We're past the cops so I'm gonna show you what this baby can do. Nick you may want some plugs too."

It was all Judy could do getting the plugs in her ears in time before Will had cranked up the volume on "Wolf Down the Earth" by Gojira, and floored the gas pedal getting them going at well past a hundred, and fifty miles per hour. Nick had no choice in the matter as Judy's paw sought his for comfort, but his was likewise seeking hers since the wolf driving them seemed to have lost his mind. Eventually his passengers calmed down seeing that while he was driving unnecessarily fast he handled his car like a racer. They were lucky that most of the road out to the burrows was straight, and seldom used by more than cargo trucks. The next track that fueled Will's speed craze was "The Shooting Star" by Gojira from their latest LP. Will did have to slow down eventually, and the song shifting into "Seasons of My Pain" by Angband seemed to help him keep the Shelby at the limit of seventy miles per hour. In his exuberance Will had essentially gotten them to Bunny Burrow before it was really eleven o'clock.

Will drove them through Bunny Burrow proper out to the Hopps family farm at Judy's direction. The clock was barely encroaching on half past eleven as they drove down the dirt road to the main house. Will had turned the volume down to a more comfortable level though metal still played since after blaring it so loudly silence would've unnerved him. The sheer sound of his Shelby's engine was enough to announce their arrival to the family of bunnies, and many had gathered out front to see who their visitor was. As they got closer Will had a bit of a laugh at the expressions on the faces of Judy's family knowing the engine's roar was impression enough let alone seeing the wolf sized vehicle come to a stop a decent distance near the house, but out of the way for any others that may show up. It was obvious to him which ones were Judy's parents since they were at the head of the Hopps fluffle. Since he, and Layla were first to exit the Shelby he gave the gathered fluffle a friendly wave before heading around to the trunk to get his, and Layla's duffle.

While Will retrieved their stuff Layla moved the passenger seat forward so Nick, and Judy could get out, and the confusion on her family's faces seemed to ease at the sight of her. She couldn't resist running up to her parents to greet them, and they were happy to see her.

"Mom, Dad. It's so good to see you" Judy said as she embraced her parents before adding "And it's good to have my feet on solid ground that wolf drives like a devil."

"What's the point of having a fast car if you never use it for the speed for which it was made eh, Carrots" Nick reasoned as he came up behind her, but stopped a short ways away keeping his distance as he greeted the bunnies amassed in front of him "Hello everyone, in case my partner hasn't said anything about me I'm Nick, Nick Wilde her partner at the ZPD"

"Jude the Dude, hon it's good to see you. I thought you'd come by train, and call for us to come get you. Mr. Wilde she said she was bringing you, and it's good to finally meet you, but um Judy who're your other friends?" Judy's father Stu said to his daughter.

"Yes, dear I know I've never seen a wolf up close before, but do they really get that tall" her mother added.

Despite how often he'd been around gunfire with unprotected ears, and listened to music loud enough he might have hearing loss when he got older Will had heard their exchange, and knew first impressions with such a large group of prey were paramount in importance so he did what came naturally. He set down the duffle bag he'd retrieved on the trunk, took off his shirt, and proceeded to roll in the dirt on his back grunting, and growling as he enjoyed the feel of the earth. Then he rolled over onto his paws, and walked towards the fluffle on all fours before stopping a good dozen feet behind Nick, and laying on his stomach using his body language to convey that he wasn't a threat. Seeing his antics Layla picked up his shirt before following after him then sitting on his back where he lay rubbing a paw over his shoulders.

"Mom, Dad, everyone, that crazy wolf over there is Officer William Grimm one of our fellow coworkers, and the vixen sitting on him is his mate Layla. I don't get exactly why he's acting the way he is though. Nick do you?" Judy said.

"Well first to answer your question Mrs. Hopps most wolves at their tallest are only about a foot taller than me. Will there is a good foot taller than that, and has a sister just as tall. Fluff to answer your question he's trying to let everyone know he's not a threat. Though don't ask me why he rolled in the dirt like that I don't get it" Nick answered them.

As if on cue Will stood back on all fours, and walked toward them to stop next to Nick while Layla rode on his back like a steed. When he stopped she dismounted to come, and shake the paws of Judy's parents.

"Hello, and good afternoon Mr., and Mrs. Hopps. As your daughter said I am Will's mate Layla Eidolon it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you won't find us any more threatening than handsome Nick here. To be honest I'm partial to chicken, not bunny, and this will surprise you, but Will's actually been looking forward to some non-carnivore cooking he actually likes eating vegetarian whenever he can." Layla introduced herself.

"I can confirm that. The first day the Chief had me work with him he ordered a black bean burger for lunch. Totally surprised me, and our waitress had to ask him a second time what he wanted since she was sure she'd misheard him." Judy added with a laugh.

"I hope you'll forgive me for staying on all fours, but this way our heights are more even, and I'll seem less intimidating. Mr. Hopps I have you to thank for the fruit that went into those pies I bought from Gideon, and I must say I am a fan of your agricultural prowess. Mrs. Hopps now that I see you in person I can see where Judy has gotten her good looks." Will said with an honest smile.

"Please you don't need to be so formal with us. I'm Bonnie, and this is Stu" Bonnie responded blushing slightly at Will's compliment.

"You're that cop who's so famous on zootube aren't you?" one of Judy's sisters asked as she stepped forward.

"More than that, since the cat's gonna be out of the bag, if you remember the news about that wolf cub being rescued a couple weeks back I am the very mammal who did the rescuing. You can ask Judy, and Nick they were there too." Will answered grinning.

"You should have seen him, well heard him. When we came to where we'd heard the gunshots he heard us coming, and started growling so fierce Officer Wolford, and I were rooted to the spot in fear. Nick was the only one of us brave enough to actually enter the room to let Will know we weren't a threat." Judy said.

"I walked in with my paws raised, and there he was standing over little Sarah on all fours like she was his own cub ready to eat the next threat to come her way." Nick added.

"It's true I was, but as soon as I saw Nick, and had confirmation it was only my fellow officers I went back to comforting that poor cub who had just lost her mother, and would've lost her own life if I hadn't shot the mammal responsible. I tell you I cried a lot that day . . ." Will said before trailing off.

At this the rest of the fluffle seemed to swarm their visitors, and it was hard to tell who got more attention. Nick was thankful he wasn't the only one surrounded, and had others to divert the curious bunnies as they questioned him on what it was like working with Judy. Layla got her fair share of questions on what she did for a living, and how she was so tall to which she answered she'd had a medical issue that caused her to have a very fortunately mild case of gigantism, and that she used to be a soldier with Will though now she wasn't really working. Will for his part seemed to be a magnet for the youngest of the bunnies, and under the weight of them he layed back down on his stomach, but when Bonnie tried to call them off he insisted it was fine.

"I promise you Bonnie I'm used to this sort of treatment, every time I'm home for a family reunion I get cub minding duty, and it's like this only with more biting" Will said to her with a laugh.

"You should have seen him yesterday when we visited an elementary school. He really is surprisingly good with kits" Judy added.

"Yeah you wouldn't think a mammal who used to make his living killing to protect others would be such a softie on the inside, but many are the girls who have seen him with children, and commented that he would make a good father" Layla agreed.

Eventually though the younger bunnies were convinced to give their visitors some space, and they all darted off to do what they would. Stu, and Bonnie along with Judy led Nick, Layla, and Will inside to the kitchen. Will stayed on all fours at first, but worried that the sheer length of his body would knock something over as he tried to maneuver around corners he stood, and was pleasantly surprised his head didn't collide with the ceiling though the tips of his ears did brush against it.

Once they were sat at the kitchen table Stu, and Bonnie shared lunch with their daughter, and her friends. The food was typical rabbit fare, and when Bonnie mentioned that though she had more pred friendly foodstuffs since every now, and again Gideon was welcomed to their table she hadn't thought to prepare any of it with lunch since they'd arrived earlier than expected Will simply laughed it off saying how foxes were omnivores, and would live while he'd do just fine if she had beans for protein for later while he happily ate what was offered complimenting Judy's mother not only with how good what he ate tasted, but with how her home so full of the smells of cooking reminded him of home. When Stu mentioned wanting to get back into the fields to finish up harvesting what was ready Will was first to offer his paws in help swiftly followed by Nick who said he looked forward to the new experience adding he'd never shirked away from hard work to which Judy snarkily commented he couldn't say that about paper work earning herself light chiding from her parents before Nick agreed with her statement since paperwork was so darn tedious. After they were done eating Will surprised everyone by asking if he could hug Bonnie getting on one knee so that he could do so when she hesitatingly agreed. As he wrapped his arms around her he told her that he knew a true mom when he met one, and that she reminded him of his own mother adding that if one were to look up mother in the dictionary there'd be a picture of Bonnie right next to the description with open sincerity, and warmth causing Bonnie to get a little watery eyed while Stu couldn't help but cry a little since of the two he was the more emotional.

Once the males had gone off into the fields Judy, and Layla were left with Bonnie to handle the chores of the house with Layla leaving Judy to catch up with her mom while the vixen lent her paws to minding kits which she did easily having her own motherly streak brought out by all the adorable kits. At first some of the older kits were nervous around her, but empath that she was she knew how to radiate welcoming warmth, and was surprised with herself how easy she found it since she hadn't had to help care for little ones since she'd been a kit herself growing up in an orphanage. Soon enough many were simply referring to her as 'Auntie Layla', and it was hard to say who was more pleasantly surprised by this Judy, or her mom, nor which of the doe's found it more heartwarming. Occupied as they were the rest of the day seemed to disappear in a flash, and it was time for dinner at which point Layla excused herself from the kits who were loathe to let her go so she could help with preparing dinner, and wouldn't take no for an answer from Bonnie as she insisted on helping cook.

"These paws know their way around a kitchen thanks to my mate, and our little sister Maria" Layla said to Bonnie.

"You, and Will have a little sister?" Bonnie asked.

"Not biologically, since she's a melanistic jaguaress, but Will, and I rescued her from a bad situation at the hands of some rather bad mammals. Though technically she's our mutual pack sister with Will as our alpha we both just see her as our little sister much in the same way Will just sees his adoptive sister Sophie who is an arctic vixen as simply his little sister" Layla answered before adding "Now there is a story worth hearing from Will, how that arctic vixen who I've yet to meet became a part of his family so I'll leave it for him to tell"

"You call a jaguaress family? That's quite progressive of you" Bonnie stated.

"Will will tell you all mammals are brothers, and sisters in the eyes of the gods, and he lives by that certainty as true as rain falls from the sky. I for my part grew up in an orphanage so for me family is what you make it, and part of why I joined the military when I was old enough was to funnel money back into the place where I grew up though my talents ended up being more in tech stuff than actually firing a gun. Not that I'm a slouch behind the trigger though for the most part in the unit Will, and I served in I was his spotter, and primary back-up" Layla replied.

"I've noticed Will doesn't talk much about his time in special forces" Judy said.

"Well most of what we did is classified, but I can tell you this we were partners much like you, and Nick are albeit we were killing the bad guys not arresting them so the bonds we developed happened, and strengthened like we were in a pressure cooker of sorts" Layla responded.

At about this point when dinner was getting near to ready the males returned, and all three seemed to have the same thoughts as Stu came to kiss his wife on the cheek, Will came to bury his nose in Layla's neck fur, and Nick just smiled at Judy, and gave her a one armed hug. Then they settled themselves at the kitchen table joking, and laughing together.

"You know Will I wish I could keep you around, and you too Nick. You guys really were a big help with that last push to get everything out of the ground." Stu said to them.

"Don't mention it. I actually like digging in the dirt, and am not unfamiliar with the ag basics since I was in the Ulfhaven Conservation Corps. when I got out of high school" Will said.

"I don't know if the farm life is for me, but I certainly enjoyed the change of pace just remind me not to compete with that beast of a wolf. I am getting too old for that . . . ugh I feel old just saying that" Nick added with a half-hearted laugh.

"Well yeah dude you're like what seven years older than me? Not to mention how much bigger than you I am; what were you showing off for?" Will laughed at him.

"Uh-huh Beastie, and you weren't showing off either?" Nick snarked back.

"I was getting into my groove, I ain't got nothin' to prove . . . Okay yeah I like that I can carry a lot; I was showing off a little" Will retorted laughing again.

"Well hey let me just call on you this time next year, and I'll make it worth your while. I really appreciated your help guys" Stu said with a chuckle.

"I'll do it for all the blueberries Will can carry" Nick responded without hesitation earning a laugh from both Judy, and Layla.

"And I'll do it just cause I like helping others, and maybe a fox sized crate of mixed strawberries, and blackberries" Will added with a chuckle.

"I think we can work something out" Stu responded.

At this point dinner was ready, and the rest of the Hopps family seemed to instinctively sense it so soon the whole dining area was full of bunnies though room was made so Layla could sit next to Will with Bonnie taking a seat left open next to Stu, and Judy taking one next to Nick. Will for his part ate with gusto living up to his reputation for making food disappear truly flooring Judy's parents, and Judy along with Layla laughed at the expressions on the elder bunnies muzzles.

"You guys haven't seen the video of him eating that pie have you? Or the donut eating competition he won against Clawhauser yesterday for that matter" Nick said pulling out his phone to show them.

"I swear someone needs to time me, or something. So I can see just how fast I can clean a plate, and just how long it takes for me to get full" Will laughed as he was first to go for seconds.

When Stu, and Bonnie's jaws dropped at how he massacred that blueberry pie, and then beat the fluffy cheetah with his paws cuffed behind him Will, Layla, Judy, and Nick all laughed heartily. Will was the first one done with dinner having stopped after his second plateful while he was ahead with a quite satisfied look on his muzzle.

"I must say ladies that if you keep cooking like this I'm gonna get fat, like I'd have to run halfway to Zootopia just to burn off the calories" Will complimented them half jokingly.

"So how long have you two been married?" Bonnie asked Will, and Layla.

"Oh, no we're not married" they both answered at almost the same time.

"Well you could've fooled me the way you two look at each other. You said you were mates didn't you?" Bonnie replied.

"We are" Will responded

"It's just complicated . . ." Layla added.

"We fought, and bled beside eachother so many times it was inevitable we'd get close, and then when I was at my darkest hour she saw me for what I really am like no other, and won my heart. As I told my sister Lola we share the same scars" Will tried to explain though it seemed hard for him.

"The goodness in him was too great for me not to fall for him when I saw just how deep it goes even when he is covered in blood. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for his blood in my veins" Layla said taking Will's paw in her own giving it a comforting squeeze.

"There is no length a canid worth their fur won't go to for a mammal they care about, let alone the one they love" Will added his words heavy with the warmth of his sincerity.

"There really isn't" Nick added looking at Judy who couldn't help, but blush in response to the soft smile he gave her, and though she didn't see it her parents did that Nick looked at her the same way Will looked at Layla.

"It sounds to me like any girl would be lucky to have one of your kind in that way" Stu said to them honestly.

"I would even dare to say blessed. You guys seem to take matters of the heart very strongly" Bonnie added.

"The bonds of love are our most sacred, and powerful even in simple friendship, and we do not feel them lightly though sometimes they seem out of our control" Nick said uncharacteristically candid without realizing himself until Will spoke.

"Even when they are unrequited which is part of why we wolves have the proverb we do about how we so easily unintentionally hurt, and get hurt by those we care about most. Before I met this vixen with my heart I had grown as cold as the arctic tundra itself, and nearly forgotten that I even had a heart" Will added, and as he did so the expression on his muzzle fell, and his eyes lost their light for a moment before Layla squeezed his paw with her own, and it was as if the fire in his eyes came back with a vengeance.

While they finished their meal their banter turned towards more light hearted topics, and soon enough they were all laughing thanks to the snarking jokes Will, and Nick seemed to bounce off each other with timely quips from Layla, and Judy peppered in. When they were done Will, and Layla retired to the back porch of the Hopps main house to enjoy a smoke, or two while Nick, and Judy took a short walk enjoying the growing twilight.

When they'd walked a ways from the house Nick stopped, and turned to Judy who in turn stopped to look at him as he spoke to her.

"Judy I . . . I know you so often hear me say to never let them see that they get to you, but I need you to know that you get to me, and that you have gotten to me. I wouldn't be the mammal I am today if it weren't for you, you have saved more than just my life literally. Because of you I found the hope, and strength to be the better me I never thought I could be after what happened when I was a kit. I can't hide it anymore; I love you more than those simple words do justice" Nick said to her looking on the verge of tears as his normal mask of sly confidence fell away.

"Oh, Nick . . . You have been more than just the best friend a girl could hope for in this crazy world. I don't just want to be your friend, and your partner. I want to be your bunny, and I want you to be my fox" Judy said her stunning amethyst eyes sparkled in the last rays of the falling sun.

All Nick could do was lean down to kiss her, but she leapt into his arms to meet his lips with hers in expression of all she felt. Their moment seemed to last more than the mere seconds it did before they both heard Will's shout of "Yes!" before he howled a joyous sound that seemed to celebrate their embrace.

Will's howl attracted quite the fluffle to see what had elicited the sound, and while many of the bunnies were quite surprised seeing Judy, and Nick as they parted they looked to their parents to judge their reaction. Bonnie didn't seem surprised at all seeing just how happy her daughter looked knowing she was never a bunny to not buck tradition. Stu managed not to cry in his happiness for his unconventional daughter. At the ooh, and aahs of the rest of Judy's siblings including a couple comments of "really, a fox?" or "but he's a predator . . ." Will turned, and opened his mouth to speak, but the Hopps family goth stole the words from him.

"Love knows no boundaries, and will grow wherever it can." the goth bunny doe chided them.

"You took the very words from me, pretty one. Crisp high paw?" Will said to her holding out his paw downward which she smacked with her own before he addressed the fluffle in front of him "You all do not know just how Judy is pred-like in her inner strength. You wonder why she never found a buck of her own? Only someone like Nick could truly complement her. Let alone handle her."

"Any girl would be lucky to know the love of a canid. There is nothing they won't do to protect the ones they love. It is an echo of the Wolf Father they all carry within; they will kill with their fangs, or sacrifice their very lives if that is what it takes. I know this first hand . . . as many bullets as he's taken for me even when he didn't need to; it's why his blood is in my veins." Layla added gesturing towards Will.

"If I could cut out my heart to give it to you for safe keeping, and not die I would." Will said to Layla, but her reaction to his words was not what he expected, and his face fell in concern, but before he could make his inquiry he was again beaten to the punch by a lapine doe.

"Layla what's wrong?" Judy asked her as she, and Nick walked up the back porch paw in paw her muzzle concerned seeing the vixen's expression that seemed a mix of hurt, dread, and anger.

"Babe you've got to tell me how my words were the wrong ones" Will said, and he looked like he might cry for having unintentionally causing her pain intimate as he was with that damn wolf proverb.

"She showed me you doing just that before you fell, and were her's again. She even told me just how blessed I am for having it, and that you'd both be waiting there for me with open arms" Layla answered unable to control her sobs.

"Oh, my silly vixen" Will said as he crossed the distance between them to wrap her in his arms, and lick away her tears before continuing "That's not how I'm going to go."

"I'm not sure how I'd feel about you doing that to me" Judy said to Nick seeing Will continue to fervently lick Layla's muzzle until she laughed, and told him to stop which he didn't until she started lightly beating on his chest.

"I'd only do that if the situation warranted it. I think going that far is more of a wolf thing . . ." Nick responded looking as if he'd never considered actually licking her face.

"Oh, you can look forward to this when winter has come Judy. Nick you know you won't be able to help yourself; resistance is futile. Believe it, or not Judy this is actually very comforting . . ." Layla said to them while Will busied himself moving behind her to lick the back of her neck, and ears only pausing to nuzzle, and sniff her head, and neck in various spots. Layla seemed to lose herself in her mate's affections until he began gently biting her scruff, and he had to catch her weight with his arms before she fell to the floor.

"Alright, enough. Stop. Sit." Layla said to Will evenly in her command when his gentle biting threatened to push her from a state of relaxedness into arousal, and everyone except for her was surprised at how swiftly Will obeyed releasing her to sit on his haunches.

"Good boy" Layla said turning towards him to pet his head, and ears which Will responded to by lifting his muzzle into her touch closing his eyes as he did so. When she turned around leaving her paw on his head she saw the expressions on the muzzles of the mammals witnessing all this, and with a laugh she said to Judy "As you get closer to your fox you'll find ways you can bend him to your will usually by dialing up your kawaii factor, but you won't be able to control him like this, or get necessarily these kinds of reactions. This is mostly from Will's weakness for the fairer sex, and the fact his heart is in my paw. That said I could even teach you how to exercise a modicum of control over him. It'd be pretty easy since he already thinks you're sexy, but I already know you'll say no"

"Of course I'd say no. Why would I want control over another mammal in any way? I'm not into that kind of thing . . ." Judy responded trailing off.

"You don't have to be into it to enjoy aspects of it. I'm not really a sub, or into being a dom, but I do enjoy being cuffed" Will said

"It can come in handy with this beast, and in general. Sometimes a girl's gotta wield what she's got like a weapon" Layla said with a smirk, and suggestive sashay of her hips that caused Nick to look down at Judy wondering to himself if she'd ever do something like that for him in the future, and he hoped so.

"Alright kids go inside" Bonnie ordered her kits already not knowing how she would field the questions Will's words "sub, dom, cuffed" would elicit from the younger ones. Somehow this reminded Will they hadn't gotten their stuff from the Shelby, and he'd left his duffle on the trunk so he said to Nick "Hey buddy why don't we go grab the luggage we kinda forgot, eh?"

At that the two canines made their way to Will's Shelby which he unlocked so Nick could get his, and Judy's stuff while Will just slung his duffle over his shoulder as it had been untouched. Nick was silently thankful Judy hadn't needed to pack much since she still had things of hers here at her family home, and followed Will back inside where Judy showed them, and Layla to their rooms. While the main house was itself three stories above ground with the third story mostly being an attic most of the residential space on the Hopps farm was underground. The first floor underground was split between guest rooms, and the root cellar though the access points were different so if anyone wanted to sneak something from the cellar they had to go through the kitchen on the ground floor, and were more likely to be caught in the act. Will actually had to duck slightly since the ceilings underground were slightly lower, but he didn't mind since his own personal home on the Grimm family property was similar albeit more den like, and built to his scale. When Judy mentioned that she hoped they didn't mind being underground since a burrow was a burrow after all Will was first to respond with a laugh before assuring her he felt at home already as this reminded him of the hobbit hole he'd built for himself. Layla added that foxes of old, and wolves alike favored dens for dwellings so the three of them would be just fine since fundamentally a den was similar to a burrow albeit burrows were typically more extensive.

Once they'd gotten settled in their rooms Will, and Layla along with Nick, and Judy who had stayed to chat with her now boyfriend decided to head back upstairs, but were stopped when kits who were off to bed wanted to be told a story by one of Judy's guests. Will without hesitation, or much thought it seemed offered to be their storyteller, and so was lead along with the other three to the underground common room on the second floor where Bonnie also was trying to get the younger one's to settle down. The kits who led him deeper underground announced to their mother, and fellow kits that they had found someone new to tell them a story before bed excited that it would be interesting. When Bonnie tried to insist Will didn't need to tell them a story if he didn't want to after he revealed himself to be this night's entertainment he almost seemed hurt by her suggestion as he told her how he'd grown up always listening to the stories his elders told, and relished the opportunity to finally be the one telling a story.

It took Will a minute to think of which story to tell them since he still remembered a couple by heart, but once he had settled on telling them his personal favorite he requested that they give him enough space so he could tell it right. After they'd made a small circle around him in the middle of the common area so he had enough room to get on all fours, and turn in a small circle he began telling a story none of the mammals listening had heard though Layla, and Nick were familiar with a similar story foxes told to their kits.

"Now I know you've never heard this fairy tale since it's sort of unique to where I'm from, and it has always been one of my favorites. It comes from a time when we mammals had started to walk on our hindpaws, and wear clothes, but before predator, and prey had made peace with eachother. This story begins in an old forest with trees as tall as skyscrapers in a land far north of here where even in summer there was always snow on the ground. The wolves in this forest could walk on their hindpaws, but said to themselves we run so much faster on all fours" and Will got on all fours to show example as he continued "The wolves also scoffed at wearing clothes since they had thick fur to keep them warm, and hide them in the snow from their prey. Now almost all of the wolves in this forest were white, and all they had to do was lay in the snow, and close their eyes to be invisible to anyone not knowing how to look especially prey" Will layed on his stomach, and closed his eyes at this part before going on "The wolf this story is about however was not like his fellows for his fur was completely black. Where the other wolves could hunt during the day by hiding in the snow this wolf could only hide by standing against a dead tree on his hindpaws, or at night. For being so different even his own mother had abandoned him, but the Wolf Mother smiled upon him, and it is said she herself came forth to raise him till he could hunt on his own" at this part Will sat up on his haunches so he could lift his head properly "Now since he could only hunt successfully at night he slept all day in a cave, and in this cave there were bats who he eventually befriended though these bats were not like others who ate fruit, or insects no these bats drank blood. So every night he would go out to hunt, and his bat friends helped him find prey for he had learned their language, and in lean times let those in need take his blood, and as large as he was he could feed many of them without loosing too much of his own blood. Every night before he hunted he would lift up his head to howl out to the Wolf Mother asking for success in finding food, and thanking her for watching out for him for she was the only mother he'd ever known." at this point Will vocalized a very low howl that sent shivers through his audience, and he stayed on his haunches as he finished the tale "Every night many of the white wolves who lived nearby would hear him sing his prayers for wolf howling is a certain type of singing, but that they had abandoned a brother of theirs just for the color of his fur the Wolf Mother frowned upon them so his howls chilled them to their bones with loneliness, and despair. The white wolves made a story about the black wolf, not that they had ever really seen him, about how he was the big bad wolf cursed by the Mother to forever call out to her, and never have his howls reach her so that they might feel better, and he became known to them simply as the big bad wolf. Now when he was barely full grown he was a bit bigger than all the others though not quite as big as me, but he was never bad, and the vampire bats would've told anyone so had they been asked which they weren't. So it happened one night that the black wolf had been catching fish by a stream which he'd learned to do from watching bears one day when he could not sleep that he came across a vixen in a red cloak on her way to her grandmother's den having been taken in after white wolves had eaten her parents. The black wolf had never thought to eat a fox since to him they looked like him even if they were smaller, and had different colored fur, and this vixen caught his eye for at times she would walk on her hindpaws something the black wolf did only when he had to hide against a tree. So the black wolf followed her, and watched first the one night, and then the next, and then the next after that. Many nights the black wolf followed, and watched until eventually he became like her shadow, and as he would leave his cave his howl to the Wolf Mother changed to reflect his desire to see this vixen safe through her forays through the woods, and the white wolves who heard it felt fear at the sound of it. Eventually their fear became too great for them, and the white wolves of the nearest pack slept all day that they might hunt this terror in the night to rid themselves of it for good. However they would never see the black wolf as he shadowed this vixen he still had not found the courage to speak to. That night when they hunted him they found her instead, and frustrated that they could not find the wolf they sought they settled for a midnight snack of fox. The black wolf was not aware of them until it was too late since he had finally found his courage to speak with this mysterious vixen in a red cloak. This pack of white wolves had the vixen surrounded, and the black wolf too before either was aware of them; outnumbered the vixen tried to run, and the black wolf who shadowed her tried to take out the white wolves in her way so she could escape. At first it seemed she would get away, but she could not believe her luck so she turned around to see the black wolf fighting against two of the white wolves while the rest closed in on him. In that moment the Wolf Mother granted the vixen an understanding that the presence she'd felt protecting her was that of the black wolf, and the vixen could not stand to see him fall without thanking him for all the nights he kept her safe so she charged back to fight beside him. Because she could walk, and run on her hind paws she was not necessarily faster than the white wolves, but she could move in ways they did not expect, and managed to kill one before wounding a second. The vixen, and the black wolf were only two however, and this pack of white wolves was at least six strong so it is told thus one white wolf managed to get the vixen's throat in his jaws. The black wolf saw this, and it filled him with the fury of the Wolf Father himself who it is said fought beside his son at this moment. That night the black wolf killed that whole pack of white wolves, but the injuries he had taken were too much, and he died his body curled around the vixen. Yet the story does not end here for the Wolf Mother, and Father both whispered it to those of their children who would listen, and learn. Though they had died on this earth the black wolf, and the vixen in the red cloak were reunited in the forests of the Wolf Mother, and Wolf Father where the vixen got to thank the wolf for keeping her company on so many lonely nights, and the black wolf got to ask her all the questions he had thought of while they both were alive, and the bond between them that had not gotten to grow in life, grew there in death much to the happiness of the Wolf Mother, and Father who blessed them, and promised them that one day when the world had changed they would be reincarnated, and get to share a life together if they so chose, but they have not asked for that promise to be fulfilled such is the happiness they know together in Ulfheim" Will finally finished the story, and the fluffle that surrounded him saw him weep openly with the telling of it, and Layla came to rest a paw on his shoulder crying much as he did.

"Wolfie baby why have you never told me this story? How many times have I referred to you as my big bad wolf, and you referred to me as your Akazukin?" Layla asked Will.

"Because we are different. I am the big bad wolf for the reasons you well know, and you are my Akazukin just the same" Will answered recovering his composure.

"Well this really puts a shade on my plans for our halloween costumes. I just thought it was a really cool idea to truly be scary preds for once, and now . . ." Layla responded managing to stop crying though she was still upset.

"You shush. I may now have a decent guess at what your idea was, but I don't care we're still gonna do it. It'll be fun." Will cut her off managing to give her a warm smile before kits voiced questions.

"Uncle Will why is that one of your favorite stories?" Belle who was an avid reader who could handle books a couple school grades higher than where she was asked.

Will just smiled warmly before answering "My favorite parts of this story are where the Wolf Mother herself raises the black wolf, how she makes it so the white wolves don't hear his howls as they really are, and when the Wolf Father shares his power with his son, and fights alongside him. As a cub I always imagined myself as a white wolf who would've helped the black wolf, and his vixen fight, and maybe they would've survived."

"Can you tell us about the Wolf Mother, and Father?" one of the more curious kits asked.

"Well you know each species has it's angel, or angels depending? The Wolf Mother, and Father are the primary angels for all canids though there are couple more wolf angels that make up the pack in our heaven. One is the black wolf of the night sky, and the other is the red wolf of the mountain wood who are both female. The Wolf Mother, and Father look a lot like me, and my fraternal twin, but different." Will answered pulling out his phone to show them a photo he had of him, and Lola standing together each with an arm around the other wearing matching black outfits.

"Alright everyone storytime is over now for bed. Say thank you to Mr. Will, and off to bed" Bonnie said to her little ones who responding as a fluffle said "Thank you Uncle Will for telling us a story."

"Anytime kits, anytime. Now you sleep well, and we'll all have fun at the festival this weekend won't we?" Will answered them with a question, and nearly all of them stopped on their way out to give him, and "Auntie Layla" hugs with some even giving "Uncle Nick" his share of embraces.

Once the common room was cleared of the kit-fluffle Bonnie bid her daughter, and guests a good night after asking Will to next time not tell such a sad story even if the ending was happy. Will just smiled as he likewise wished her a good night thinking to himself that the tale he told was better than recounting one of his CLAWS missions with details fudged for the sake of those listening. Judy, and Nick led the way back upstairs to the guest rooms where Will, and Layla were first to enter theirs barely bothering to close the door before collapsing on the bed to drift into sleep. Nick said his goodnight to Judy who simply responded by kissing him then pushing him into his room before telling him that though she would share the bed with him she only wanted to cuddle, and he was happy enough to oblige her feeling more content than he had in a long while as he fell asleep with her in his arms.


	11. Orchid

**A/N: I feel the need to say that I'm neither a girl, or a muslim, and I describe some things those who are would have a better grasp of than me so please be understanding that I have tried to be as unoffensive as possible. Also be prepared for another wall of text towards the end. For the record I'm writing this story more for me than anything else, but I do very much appreciate reviews. Also shout out to Darkwolfslayer21, you should totally give his story Monsters and Animals a read it is worth it in my opinion. I can't believe it took me so long to get this finally done, so without further ado please enjoy.**

Saturday [Week three, Day six]

 _"I have already spoken to him as many times as I can, but to you I can speeak as freely as I wish my daughter" the white she-wolf said to her, and she was lost in those eyes that were like moonlight through amber. She found herself unable to speak only able to listen as the she-wolf continued._

 _"Don't ever give up on yourself, on him, or on all that you can know together. I know you fear me taking him, but that time won't come for longer than even he suspects though you mustn't tell him this, or anything else I speak to you. These words between us are for us alone my daughter. With him you have a chance for something that this world has never known before. You must promise me you won't give up no matter how hard it gets; you have my blessing, but it will only go so far. You must promise me." With the last of her words the she-wolf that she would've mistaken for Lola if she hadn't known better seemed so insistent._

 _"I promise" she finally found her voice, and responded to the she-wolf though she did not yet realize the weight of the oath she made._

* * *

It was well into seven in the morning when Layla awoke. She had rolled over expecting to wrap her arm around the large form of her wolf, and to bury her nose in his fur. Instead the form she wound up pulling into herself was smaller with short, but soft fur. Her eyes still closed she felt the form with her paw, and realizing it was a pawful of lapine breast she felt she opened her eyes.

"Well good morning to you too" she heard the voice of Judy say to her.

"Where's Will, and why are you here where he should be?" Layla asked as she let her paw travel down to Judy's stomach were the lapine doe's paws stopped it from travelling any lower.

"He, and Nick left to help with setting up at the fairgrounds. He wanted me to make sure you weren't alone when you woke up." Judy answered while the vixen's paw she had trapped with her own massaged at the spot where it was trapped.

"What time is it?" Layla asked while her stomach grumbled voicing a desire for food causing both girls to chuckle a bit.

"After seven. My mom should have some breakfast saved for us." Judy answered as she stirred unable to move under Layla's grasp.

Layla would've been content just to cuddle with Judy for a little longer, but the hunger she felt like a sinkhole that had formed in her gut was more pressing. They both got out of the bed, and made their way upstairs Layla not caring that all she wore was the shirt she'd had on yesterday, and her underwear. When they reached the kitchen Bonnie indeed had some leftover breakfast waiting for them, and while Judy in her own hunger ate heartily Layla fell on the food put before her ravenously impersonating Will without seeming to try. While she let her food settle she enjoyed wrapping herself around Judy to feel her soft fur while the three girls chatted idly.

"So how did you two sleep?" Bonnie asked them unable to hide her expression seeing the tall vixen act so familiar with her daughter.

"Pretty good, mom" Judy answered.

"I was expecting to wake up with wolf fur to nuzzle into, but instead got this fluff bundle. Gods your fur is so soft Judy I'm so teasing Nick when I see him next that he'd be a fool to never indulge in rolling into you like Will rolls in nature when the mood strikes him" Layla said as she rested her chin on Judy's head.

"Are you foxes all so tactile, or do you both just have a weakness for soft things?" Judy responded before asking her mom "So what's the plan for us girls today before we head to the fairgrounds?"

"As solitary as some of us are we can be very cuddle hungry especially if we've spent too long alone" Layla replied before Bonnie answered her daughter.

"I had expected we'd need to get everything for the festival ready to go, but thanks to Will, and Nick's help yesterday there wasn't much to do so I put some of your brothers, and sisters on it. All we have to do is make sure the younger kits are ready when it's time for us to head over." Bonnie answered.

Layla just smiled contentedly from between Judy's ears before an odd sensation in her abdomen caused her expression to fall, and she got up from the bench seat extricating herself from around Judy putting a paw over her stomach before making her way to the nearest bathroom as swiftly as she could both lapine does calling out to her asking if she was okay.

Judy, and her mom looked at each other worriedly while Bonnie rose to head into the kitchen to put what was left of breakfast away. After several minutes Judy was about to follow after Layla to see if she was okay when the vixen in question came rushing back to Bonnie where she fell to her knees wrapping her arms around the elder lapine sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, honey what's wrong?" Bonnie asked as she stroked Layla's head her motherly instincts triggered into comfort mode.

"Mom" Layla managed to say before she cried even harder not that it seemed possible for her to do so as she buried her head into Bonnie.

It took a minute for Layla to calm down enough to look into Bonnie's muzzle, and the look in the vixen's eyes told Bonnie all she needed to know as many daughters as she had reared.

"Oh, hon. I'm so sorry" Bonnie said as she hugged Layla as tight as she could her muzzle showing her understanding.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked her confusion written on her muzzle.

"Judy, dear you need to get the keys for the truck, and take Layla to the hospital to get her checked out. It is what I think it is?" Bonnie asked the vixen who seemed unwilling to let her go.

Layla just nodded before it seemed her strength left her, and it took both bunnies to help her back to her feet, and into a pair of her pants Judy swiftly retrieved from downstairs then outside to one of the farm trucks. While Judy drove to the hospital all Layla could do was bury her muzzle in her paws, and cry which filled Judy with worry since she still didn't understand what was wrong causing her to drive as fast as the old truck could go. When they got to the hospital Layla seemed to recompose herself, but she held Judy's paw like a lifeline as they entered the building. The lapine receptionist, and every other bunny present all gave Layla the same incredulous look at seeing such a tall vixen who still seemed quite distraught.

"How can I help you miss?" the receptionist asked Layla when she reached the front desk.

"I need to see a doctor, one who has experience with my species if I can. As soon as possible, please" Layla answered, and the way she put emphasis on that last word got the bunny before her immediately calling to see if a Doctor Fields was free.

The doctor in question had been just finishing making her morning rounds when she was paged, and made her way to the waiting room with curiosity, and a mild sense of apprehension. When she reached her destination she was surprised to see a fellow vixen she didn't recognize as a local, and marveled internally that the vixen she neared was a good foot taller than herself.

"Come with me my dear, and we'll see how I can help" the doctor said to Layla whose tear stained muzzle was cause enough for concern.

"Thank you doctor . . . " Layla managed to say without breaking down again though she reached a paw out to the doctor who shook it at first before leading the much taller vixen to an open exam room by it understanding whatever had happened clearly had not been good since the vixen who introduced herself as Layla Eidolon wouldn't let go of her paw.

"So what brings you here today?" Dr. Fields asked when she'd gotten Layla to sit on the exam table.

"I . . . I miscarried this morning . . ." Layla answered unable to hold back more tears.

"Oh, sweetie . . ." the doctor responded before resting her paw over Layla's doing her best to be comforting. She knew this kind of occurrence was never easy on any girl, and her heart went out to Layla.

"Well there are some tests I'd like to run to make sure you're okay. It's not even winter yet, and you're already ovulating? I hope you won't mind answering some questions." the doctor said to her.

"Thank you, I'll answer what I can." Layla responded.

"Well for starters I hope you don't mind me asking how you're so tall? I imagine the growth hormones in your system might have something to do with your early ovulation." the doctor asked.

"Well as a kit I seemed to always grow more than other foxes. I only found out later in high school that I had a pituitary gland issue. I'm a very lucky example of a vulpine with gigantism who eventually stopped growing." Layla answered.

"I see. Okay, well if you could give me a brief rundown of your sexual history, and have you been on any form of birth control?" the doctor inquired.

"I used to be on the pill for several years, especially with how often my former job required me to seduce males vulpine, and otherwise. Though I haven't taken anything in a bit over a year now since I was only active with other females before I reunited with my mate. I hadn't thought to start back up again either since I didn't think I could get pregnant with him" Layla responded.

"I won't ask what your former job was, but the lingering effects of long term hormone suppressants is probably the reason you miscarried today. May I ask why you didn't think your tod could get you pregnant?" the doctor asked.

"Because he's not a fox. He's a wolf, an arctic wolf." Layla answered with a shy smile.

"A wolf?" the doctor responded taken aback "I didn't think such a thing would be possible. Normally antigenic response usually prevents most interspecies couples from conceiving. I can't say anything definitive since I'm not a specialist in this sort of thing, but that may be the real reason you miscarried though I'm now curious how your ovum were more receptive to his sperm. Honestly I think you should see a specialist as soon as you can."

"I think I will when we get back home to Zootopia" Layla replied.

That bit of Q & A out of the way the doctor had Layla take off the lower half of her clothes, and lay back on the table so she could be examined. When the doctor was done she took a blood sample to run a couple tests before telling Layla that she was perfectly fine, but recommended she wait before trying to get pregnant on purpose. As the doctor told her to wait while she left to run those tests Layla asked if the doc could send in Judy before redressing herself.

"So what's the verdict?" Judy asked tentatively when she entered the exam room, and saw Layla sitting looking a little better after having washed her muzzle in the nearby sink.

"First things first, sister." Layla responded getting off the table, and opening her arms for a hug.

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed it" Layla said as she embraced Judy before continuing "What happened this morning was that I miscarried. I need you to keep this a secret, okay. If I really can bear a kit with Will it's gonna take me a good long hard think on how I could even tell him. He's mentioned being willing to adopt, but he's never wanted biological children of his own, and I'm not sure how he'll take it."

"Why hasn't he ever wanted children of his own?" Judy asked.

"That's the operant question isn't it? Short answer: Angel that he is he's never felt it was his place." Layla answered.

All Judy managed was a confused expression before she said "Don't worry I'll keep it secret, and make sure my mom will too. She's surprisingly good at it."

"Thank you my sister" Layla replied finally managing a smile.

"We barely know eachother, and you think of me as a sister? Not that I mind, I'm just curious." Judy said.

"Will already sees Nick as his pack brother. Should Nick accept Will as his alpha not only will that make him a brother of mine as well it will also make you, and your family part of our extended family. I know that'll sound a little odd since you're only Nick's girlfriend for now, and not his mate outright, but Will has never bothered with little details like that, and the rest of us can't help, but follow his example." Layla explained.

"How would Nick, and I even become mates if our relationship grows that far? We're so different . . ." Judy wondered.

"It is one thing to submit to another out of common sense, and another to do it out of love. Other mammals think of wolves primarily as the pack oriented ones, but we foxes too are known for having packs of our own. Love is a fluid thing so the process of mate bonding is not set in stone. It'll be one thing when you mark eachother as belonging to eachother, and another when it's not needed despite how fresh you may be inclined to keep them. It will also be one thing when you bare your throat to him because you want him to bite you in pleasure, and another when you are doing it because your heart is in his paws. Likewise it will be one thing for him to bow to your will because you are right, and another when he is exposing his throat to you flat on his back. Should he ever do that in the future you will need to know what to do; you will need to do your best to stand over him on all fours, but do not bite his neck even if your instincts tell you to do so; you will need to scent roll your neck into his. So much of what we do amongst our own kind is based in instinct despite the more ritualized aspects you may want to do your own research on the subject." Layla did her best to explain though she felt there was a certain something she failed to express so she added "For now just let your relationship with him grow as it will."

"Will submitted to you like that?" Judy inquired.

"Actually he didn't. Though we are mated for this life the only one he would ever submit like that to is the Wolf Mother. He didn't need to submit to me in that way because the power I have over him is proof enough." Layla answered.

At this point while they'd been talking Doctor Fields returned to tell Layla that the tests showed from the hormone levels still present in her blood she'd only been pregnant for a few days. The doctor reiterated that she should see a specialist when she got back to the city, and should take it easy as far as sex was concerned for a few days to let her body rest. Cleared to go Layla left with Judy, and they drove back to the Hopps farm. On the way back Layla pulled out her phone, and pulling up the zootube app searched for music she felt the need to listen to as well as share. The first song was the Gregorian cover of "Who Wants to Live Forever" by Queen, and it was quite soothing. Judy couldn't help, but ask why she hadn't heard of this before to which Layla responded with a laugh that they were from Germany adding that Will had inspired in her an appreciation for all manner of foreign bands. The next song Layla played by the same band was their cover of "Everybody Hurts" by R.E.M., and listening to it brought back the words the Wolf Mother had spoken to her in her dream/vision. Judy recognized the anthem of the depressed, and looking sideways at the vixen turned her head from the road to fully look at Layla so surprised was she that the vixen was actually smiling.

"Eyes on the road sister" Layla said noticing the expression on Judy's muzzle before she added "The dream I had last night, more a vision really . . . the Wolf Mother told me not to give up. I think she knew this was going to happen since biology is so often in the way of such things. I think now I realize why she wanted me to promise her I wouldn't give up so badly; she wants this, me bearing a child with Will . . ."

"Really?" Judy asked since like most mammals she didn't put much stock in the reality of most mammalian spiritual myths.

"The angels are messengers of the gods, and to those who can listen, or at the time need to they will speak in their ways. I am mate-bonded with the Wolf Mother's Shield, and Sword so she definitely would have occasion to speak with me from time to time. You have no idea how happy this realization of what she meant makes me; I will get pregnant again, and hopefully carry to term, and if he protests I have her in my corner. Her word is his law; my ability to command him is a pale imitation of hers since where I only have his heart she has his soul" Layla responded as she radiated upbeat confidence changing the song to Gregorian's cover of "My Immortal" by Evanescence while they made it the rest of the way to the Hopps farm.

Once they were back Bonnie was glad to see Layla seemed to be in vastly better spirits, and didn't fail to notice her daughter's looks at the vixen as if Judy couldn't quite fathom how Layla had managed to do the emotional one-eighty she had. The three females were quite the team as they helmed getting all the younger kits dressed, and ready for the festival that would officially start somewhere between ten, and eleven.

* * *

It was a quarter to six in the morning when Will awoke from hearing the activity of waking bunnies. He distinctly heard Stu rousing Judy who in turn awakened Nick, and figuring he at least was next on the list got out of bed surprising Judy, and Stu when he opened the bedroom door stepping out into the hall. Nick for his part was still half asleep, and barely managed to greet the wolf's presence with something resembling a cross between a grunt, and a groan.

"Hey brother sounds like you need the coffee more than I do too bad you'll have to make do with a decent shower" Will greeted the still tired tod with a smirk before turning to Judy, and her father.

"Please tell me Stu there's a decent coffee shop in town where I can sate my need for 'Johann' before we get started on festival set up. Also Judy would you mind keeping my vixen company till she wakes up? It hurts me enough she has to wake up alone on work days . . ." Will said to them.

"Yeah I don't see why we can't stop for coffee on our way" Stu answered.

"I can *yawn* stay with her till she wakes up. Who knew foxes *yawn* made such excellent cuddle-buddies" Judy responded going to crawl in bed with Layla not seeming to realize her words in her father's presence.

Stu couldn't help his fatherly instincts as he gave Nick a sharp look before saying "You didn't do anything more than that did you?"

"We're both still wearing the same clothes we had on last night aren't we?" Nick responded thinking quickly as the stern countenance of the buck further woke him, and he realized he'd only removed his shirt last night.

Will's laugh at seeing Nick getting grilled, and Stu doing the grilling broke the lapine buck's ability to keep his expression on his muzzle, and he laughed in kind telling Nick "Well that sure shook the morning cobwebs loose from you."

"Come on brother it's showah time." Will said to Nick walking towards this floor's communal shower room.

While Nick, and Stu followed Will down the hall Stu inquired as to how Will seemed to already know where to go. Will just chuckled as he responded that he could smell the water from here not to mention he'd noted it when they passed by it three different times last night. Luckily for Nick, and Will they got the guest floor's showers to themselves though unluckily they'd have to make do with towels to dry their fur. Both canids seemed to equally enjoy the hot water through their pelts, though Will had to hunch under the shower head even after adjusting it to spray as high as it could. When Will offered to wash Nick's back for him half jokingly the tod just looked at him funny before declining causing Will to laugh heartily. Since the fur soap they had to make do with was more for short furred bunnies than long furred canids Nick ended up accepting Will's offer since it troubled the tod enough just getting his chest fur sufficiently lathered. Nick had to admit to himself it was quite relaxing as Will massaged the soap into his back the wolf's larger paws easily covering so much surface area soothing muscles the tod never realized got so tense.

Will with the length of his arms managed to scrub his own back for the most part telling Nick that if he let the tod likewise scub his back he'd end up picturing Layla doing it like she normally did. Will didn't need to fully articulate much more than that for Nick could fill in the blanks on his own, and occupied himself rinsing the soap from his fur. With Will's grunting from both getting the fur soap down to the skin of his back, and scratching the itches that seemed to sprout as he did so Nick with his eyes shut under the water spray failed to realize at first that they were no longer alone. Will however did realize when the small fluffle of lapine does intruded into the guest floor's shower room to sneak a peek, and cared not one whit that he was totally exposed to them. He did however note that some of the older does were likewise naked their fur wet from their own showering, and had to turn the water under which he hunched from perfectly hot to as cold as it would go lest the younger ones see something they shouldn't. It was the older bunny girls who ranged from sixteen to nineteen shooing away their youngers as they noted Will turn his shower to cold that alerted Nick to their presence, and the tod was swift to cover his exposure with both paws, and his tail much to their observers giggling.

"What are you girls doing here? Will you can't tell me you don't care that you're giving them quite the eyeful!" Nick exclaimed as he went for a towel to hide himself with though his attempt was dashed by one of the still naked does who laughed at his expression of consternation when she swiped the towels the canids had left on the sink counters.

"You can't exactly blame them for wanting to look brother. When are they likely to ever see anything other than a naked buck in the fur? Just so long as they look with their eyes, and not their paws I don't mind" Will responded shaking his hips from side to side causing his member to flop about eliciting gasps from the lapine does ogling them.

"What do you mean we can't touch?" one of the oldest asked impishly.

"Ages." Will stated his question flatly.

The five of them answered from the youngest to the oldest two "Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen."

"We're both cops, and two of you are underage. That's why you can't touch." Will answered.

"But not all of us are underage." the other nineteen year old responded before approaching Will.

"I can't just acquiesce to the three of you who are of age only to leave out the other two. How would that be fair?" Will countered.

"Not even if we just want to see how big it gets?" the sixteen year old asked removing the towel she had wrapped around herself suggestively.

All Will could do in response was growl lowly in frustration while his eyes admiring her nakedness, and member with a subtle twitch betrayed him.

"What if the two of us are just fine watching?" the seventeen year old asked likewise removing her towel to further entice the obviously weakening wolf.

"I can't believe I'm actually listening to this. You can't tell me you're actually considering relenting to them Will." Nick said incredulously.

"Girls are my biggest weakness brother. Just because I can resist doesn't mean I always like to, but since you're not going to help me I guess I better take matters into my own paws. Since you lovely ladies want at least one of us to make you wet I guess I better oblige" Will said before getting on all fours, and turning sideways from where he was positioned in between the lapine does, and Nick.

"You're not going to . . ." Nick started, but was cut off by Will shaking his whole body to rid his fur of water flinging droplets at the girls, and Nick alike.

The responding squeals from the does who giggled at Will's antics successfully attracted attention which had been Will's purpose. It was goth bunny to the rescue, and while she got her naked sisters to leave the canids alone Will rising back onto his hindpaws, and thanking her for her timely rescue caused her to blush seeing him naked in all his glory.

"You weren't really going to do anything with them were you?" Nick asked him when they were again alone, and left in peace.

"I'll be honest with you brother. If I were your size it would've been so on. As it stands though they're all too small for me to do anything other than use my tongue, and even that doesn't fit all the way. I know this because once a lifetime ago now I was with an arctic hare." Will answered as he toweled his fur a little bit drier than he'd shook it.

"Even the two that were underage?" Nick inquired taken aback.

"I was barely old enough to get it up, and I was doing things with girls, and guys alike. I don't have the filter in that regard that most others have, but at the same time you must understand females are sacred to me; there's no way I could treat them with anything other than gentleness, and honor. Hell I couldn't care less if I come, just pleasing them is satisfaction enough for me. Also some of the laws mammals have in place are very arbitrary . . . that I don't feel as constrained by such contrivances has actually been an asset for taking out worse mammals who likewise would break those laws." Will explained in all seriousness as he went about putting his boxers back on, and then his pants.

The look Nick gave him that was a mixture of disbelief, and disgust said plenty.

"I feel the need to point out now before you jump to more conclusions that I'm more like to go after a girl like Jade than I am Maria" Will said as if the disgust on Nick's muzzle offended him before continuing his tone harsh with seriousness "Don't think for a second I actually pursue underage girls just because I'm as attracted to them as girls of legal age here. You have no idea how much I'd rather have a tigress my own age who has been around the block that I can really cut loose with than any virgin of age, or not that I'd have to hold back with . . . you of all mammals should know the toll it takes on one's psyche holding a mask constant, and just how liberating it can be to let the mask fall away"

"So what are you saying? Why would you have to hold back with a virgin?" Nick asked confusedly.

Will just opened his jaws to tap his fangs with a dull claw before he answered "With my ability to manipulate chi I can do things for girls, and guys most normal mammals can't without learning to do so on purpose, and even then my natural talent trumps any learning even you could do even if I were the one doing the teaching. I can't just pull out all the stops for everyone, and anyone. I'd leave too many in my wake forever seeking something no one else can give, and that'd be just plain fucked up on my part. You should be able to understand how that being the case I very much value the girls I can just be free with . . . the reason my pack is so full of females is because the girls I found that I don't need to hold back around I made my pack mates. The only exceptions are my sisters, and you should you be willing to join us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You would want me in your pack?" Nick asked blindsided by the thought.

"Just know there's a reason I keep calling you brother, and not cousin, and the option is on your table to take, or leave. Not that you'd have to submit to me, just accept me as your alpha, and if I need to give you an order be willing to obey out of trusting me like you trust your partner. Just stew on it for now, and know that regardless I have your back, and Judy's likewise." Will answered before leaving Nick with his thoughts.

It was a lot for the fox to process as he toweled himself dry, and got dressed. That Will openly acknowledged his attraction to underage females tempered by the statement that he did not pursue them over more of age females was itself a tough pill to swallow for Nick. Having seen the wolf seem to weaken against the teasing of those younger lapines only to take measures to get them out of that situation only helped muddle things. That Will had so easily, and seriously said he wanted Nick in his pack truly left the tod unable to really think clearly. Nick had spent so much of his life treated like just another untrustworthy fox that he almost didn't want to believe the wolf was serious about wanting him to be family in that way, but no wolf was ever known to say something like that lightly.

Will went back to the room where Judy was curled up next to Layla grabbing his Black Sabbath shirt before making his way upstairs, and out to his Shelby. Once outside he ran into the Hopps family goth, and finally managed to get her name which was Abby as he offered her shotgun for coming to his, and Nick's rescue. At hearing him offer a ride to their sister several of her brothers, and the two nineteen year old's from this morning all clamored for a spot in the back seat. Will was almost going to refuse them since his first stop was coffee before the fairgrounds, but relented telling them if they fit in the back seat they could ride back there before warning them "My car, My rules."

As they loaded in after he'd unlocked it Will made sure to tell Abby to get into the glovebox for earplugs for everyone, but him, and she did so giving him a knowing look as she was familiar with the band whose shirt he wore. After he started his beast of a car he rolled down his window as he lit a cigarette to tell Stu he was heading to the local coffee shop, and would meet them at the fairgrounds with directions from as he called her "Lovely Abby". Stu just waved in response while Will busied himself with plugging his phone into the stereo, and queueing a song before he turned on the stereo made sure his passengers had plugged their ears. Their hearing safety confirmed Will hit the power button on his car stereo, and hit play on his phone as he cranked the volume to blast "The Four Horsemen" by Metallica.

Only the bunnies still in the house, and underground were truly shielded from just how loud the metal was playing with anyone above ground still in some stage of sleepiness jolted out of it quite rudely. Will just tore ass towards the main road into town like a mad mammal on a mission which for coffee he was. There was nothing not predatory about the look on his muzzle as he sped down the road somehow headbanging, and driving straight at the same time. The next song to play was "Raining Blood" by Slayer, and a few of his passengers started to regret their decision to ride with the somewhat terrifying wolf which was only reinforced when the song shifted into "Something Stronger" by Dagoba though Will did slow down enough to not attract the local sheriffs.

When Will finally reached Bunny Burrow's local coffee shop he turned off his car after parking, and the lapines that disembarked from his Shelby were both grateful for the quiet, and unsteady on their feet after just how fast Will had been driving. Will for his part was pumped, and ready to get his day going with his exuberance leaking over into Abby who followed him into the shop. They were followed by the rest of her brothers, and sisters when Will offered to buy them all whatever they wanted when he reached the door as he locked his car with the fob.

"So you're a metal head?" Abby asked him while every mammal in the place besides the ones he brought with him were staring at Will.

"I'm not just a metal head Lovely Abby. I bet I know, and like quite a few of the bands you listen to. In fact now I know just what I'm playing on the way to the fairgrounds; no spoilers" Will answered as jovially as he could still in need of caffeine.

Hearing him the members of the Hopps family he had with him instinctively got closer together except for Abby, and one of the nineteen year olds whose name was Jackie. Will asked the lapine barista behind the counter to get a quad espresso for him started before she got his entourage's orders started mentioning that he'd be paying for everything, and probably get two more quad's for the road. None of his lapine entourage themselves ordered actual coffee since their hearts beat fast enough as it was with most getting some form of chai latte, or decaf. Their orders taken Will paid for everyone, and was happy when his first of three quad espressos was ready.

"Even when I was in late night study groups with other canines I never saw a single one ever drink coffee. I thought that stuff was dangerous for you guys like it is for us?" Abby pointed out as Will, espresso in paw sipped at it with obvious relish his ears perking up at the bitterness he savoured.

"Oh yeah a single one of these could send even the largest of grey wolves into cardiac arrest." Will answered gesturing with his coffee cup "If any of you hearing this get the idea to poison Nick I'll hold you still while Judy kills you then eat your corpse to get rid of evidence. I'm only able to handle drinking this stuff because I've grown tolerant to it over the years, and have an unnaturally high drug tolerance"

"You wouldn't really eat one of us like that would you?" Jackie asked teasingly.

The way she delivered that line turned many ears, and eyes towards her, especially those of her brothers, incredulous she was actually flirting with such a large predator whose comment about eating someone didn't seem very joking. Will only licked his muzzle in the same way he always did to show off the length of his tongue before answering "No I don't want to eat anyone at least like that anyway, but tasting you, or anyone else willing on the other paw . . ." Will said with a wink at her before adding "No canid worth their fur likes admitting just how easy we can be to poison with perfectly legal foodstuffs. We're lucky that only chocolate is the most well known, and it actually takes quite a bit of it to do the deed."

"You say that like you've been on the receiving end of a poisoning attempt" Abby noted.

"Actually it would've been unintentional suicide. I ordered the wrong thing at a chinese restaurant because it just smelled so good. Barely got the first bite down the hatch before I was tackled, and rather savagely berated by a white she-wolf. Apparently she lost an ex-girlfriend to suicide by eating the same thing, and thought I was going to likewise kill myself. We laugh about it now, and how long it took to convince her I was just hungry, and had ordered the first thing that smelled delicious. It still is one of my favorite dishes, but I can only have a nibble, or two before giving it away to the nearest feline." Will responded.

"You have a mate, and you'd still go there with us?" Jackie asked curiously.

"So would she. We're both polyamorous, and have an open relationship that works for us. Also any prey willing to let us get that close deserves extra special treatment." Will assured her with a grin as nonchalant as ever about this particular subject.

"We all have our drinks so can we go? We do have things to do other than chat all day" Abby reminded them.

"You're right lovely Abby, plus I get the feeling if I keep talking I'm going to get skinned by a fluffle of bucks with torches, and pitchforks" Will half joked as he led the way out of the coffee shop.

"I don't think it'll go that far besides what chance would they really have taking you down even with numbers?" Jackie asked like it was nothing.

"It's one thing for me to tear into another predator in self defense. If a mob of prey came for me I would simply have to die. It would set interspecies relations back too far if I defended myself." Will answered his mood falling like a stone.

"I don't understand. Self defense is self defense." Abby said as they were all getting back into Will's Shelby, and Jackie decided to share the passenger seat with her.

"When I was in special forces my job was to take life in order to protect other lives" Will began as he started his car, and got "Procession/Funeral March" by Sopor Aeternus and the Ensemble of Shadows playing before continuing while he drove "Say there really was a mob of prey trying to kill me, and I did defend myself. It's too easy for me to just kill a mammal outright, and I would soon become covered in blood surrounded by corpses, and not all of them torn apart by these fangs . . . not only would a situation like that instigated by prey, or not do more for the cause of someone like Bellweather than even that ewe did, the whole ZIA would put me at the top of their hit list which I'm just barely not on simply for still breathing. No the only course of action I would have is to let them kill me if I couldn't successfully run, and hide. At least this is all just a hypothetical, and I know for a fact I'm not going to die like that."

"What does the ZIA have to do with anything?" Jackie asked.

"I used to work for them. It's all very classified, but let's just say I'm too good at what I can do for my own good. I actually became a cop to try to get past all the blood, and still do good with my life." Will responded his voice almost despairing as he said 'blood' while he kept his eyes on the road.

"You talk like you've actually killed with your fangs" one of the brothers in the back seat said.

"There were times I had no other choice, and I'll never escape knowing the taste of blood. It's why I've so enjoyed your guys' mother's cooking. It eases my conscience." Will answered morosely as the song shuffled to "My Wound is Deeper Than Yours" by For My Pain.

"It's not like you were doing it to eat somebody" Jackie said trying to break Will's somberness.

"I'm not aware of any such activity, or operation, nor would I be disposed to discuss such an activity, or operation if it did in fact exist." Will replied mechanically as if the doe had pressed a button which in a way she had as only a lapine could concerning this particular subject.

This brought them all up short as they neared the fairgrounds. They were all too stunned by his answer that might not have been an outright admission, but certainly left the door open for them to assume he had at some point eaten another mammal, or more than one.

"Okay, with an answer like that now you really have to tell us about it before we start thinking the worst. Not that you've given us a reason to doubt our safety around you yet" Abby said unable to hide her own apprehension at what Will might say next.

"It's beyond classified. I can't tell you anything for your own safety. I can ask you though what would you want to have happen if you found out one of your own kind trafficked in other mammals to facilitate his own taste for flesh?" Will replied still not admitting he'd actually eaten anyone. It was a secret only Sky, Layla, and the Wolf Mother knew that he wanted to take to his grave.

"I'd drop the sack of shit in a barrel of acid while he was still alive." Abbey responded with the most horrible way to die she could think of surprising her family though they agreed with her finding the mere idea of a cannibalistic bunny beyond abhorrent.

Will could not hold back his laughter at her statement as he parked, and was still laughing as he got out of his Shelby only pausing to kill his espresso, and go for cup two. Once everyone had gotten out of his car, and he'd locked it Will managed to calm down enough to tell Abby she wasn't far off from what had happened though he still couldn't give details. When Nick asked him what was so funny Will simply said to the tod that the question of the day was what would you do to one of your own kind if you found out he trafficked in other mammals just so he could eat the 'merchandise' as he pleased. Nick wasn't the only one within earshot of Will to turn a little green under the gills at the mere thought of there ever being a mammal in this day, and age who would do such a thing. Nick eventually answered that a quick death would be too good for such a mammal, and that he'd want such a one eaten alive if such a thing wouldn't require another mammal to sink to that low a level. Will seemed quite proud of the tod's response, and embraced him for it saying to him that with his words the tod proved himself a better mammal than him.

When Will let Nick go, and stepped back he noted the look with which the tod regarded him which was the same as the looks on the lapines around him. Will just ran a paw over his muzzle before saying to them all that there were lines even he wouldn't cross, and while the Hopps family members seemed willing enough to believe this Nick remained skeptical, but he remembered Will mentioning a bloodthirsty rabbit, and not to ask what happened to said lapine so he left well enough alone. Truth be told Nick really didn't want to know, but he felt he understood Will as a mammal a little bit better; where other mammals would balk at staining themselves with the darkness in this world if that is what it would take to see some of that darkness expunged the wolf would stride into it, and not let himself become corrupted even if he could not escape the stains of it.

Will was thankful when Stu reminded everyone they were here with work to do, and he threw himself into the task of helping the Hopps family set up both their customary vegetable stand selling snacks to the festival goers, and the tent they were going to use for their modest agriculture exhibition for those mammals who weren't farmers, but could perhaps gain new appreciation for the toil that put food on so many tables. There was little for Stu to do other than say what needed doing, and watch as the canids led the efforts to make it so. It was not lost on the Hopps patriarch how the two through their effort, and wit made what would have been quite the morning's task not only get done faster, but actually fun to do for those involved. He noted that while Nick when the task was complete seemed nervous to lend a paw with anyone other than his family Will actually sought out others to help if they were willing to let him as if helping out the Hopps fluffle had put a bug in him.

While many of the other mammals seemed hesitant to let the wolf help them since his size was so intimidating those that did were grateful to Will, and spread the word of what a help he was. It did not get lost on Will that many of the rabbits, and other mammals of Bunny Burrow both pred, and prey alike had taken to calling him the 'Gentle Giant', and it only kept his ears perked up, and tail wagging happily as he lent a paw to all who asked. It was nearly ten o'clock when Gideon who was late finally showed having taken longer to bake all the pies for the eating contest he was hosting, and the tod couldn't help his surprise at seeing Will's familiar muzzle waiting at his designated spot. Will wasted no time helping the tardy tod get everything he needed set up with both paws, and a seemingly infectious grin. As actual festival goers started showing up Will's presence, and the recognition of him from the zootube video of his devouring of that blueberry pie kept quite the bustle of traffic around Gideon's spot, and though many inquired if the tall wolf officer would be competing in the pie eating contest Will assured them along with any prospective contestants that he wouldn't be competing unless a polar bear showed up to try, and sweep the contest just to keep things fair.

When the rest of the Hopps fluffle along with Judy, and Layla arrived Judy was happy to see her fox chatting away with her dad as he munched on some blueberries. While Judy walked over to entwine her arms around one of Nick's Layla asked the two males where Will had gotten himself, or rather if they could point her in the direction of Gideon, and the pies. Nick, and Stu both laughed at the way Layla made her inquiry telling her that the 'Gentle Giant' had seemingly been everywhere before offering directions to where they'd heard Gideon had set up, and Judy insisted on dragging Nick along to meet the other tod. Layla proved to be right that where the pies were so to would Will be for that is indeed where they found him having taken over getting the eating contest's participants signed up, and briefed on the rules.

"Where there is pie my wolf so to will you be though I am surprised to see you not likewise eating one" Layla said when she'd entered earshot of her mate.

"I was waiting for my favorite one to arrive, and well here she is now" Will answered without missing a beat.

"Oh? I thought your favorite was pecan." Layla replied with a laugh.

Will just grinned at her, but he cocked his head to the side as he sniffed in her direction curiously. Both he, and Nick noted how this caused the expressions on both Layla, and Judy's muzzles to shift. Judy looked nervous while Layla seemed to be trying to have no expression at all. Will just patted his lap gesturing for his vixen to sit which she did reluctantly.

"I'm not going to ask you why you felt the need to douse yourself in scent neutralizer honey brush. I am however going to make sure you smell nonetheless" Will said to her as he marked her neck fur on both sides with his arms wrapped around her so she couldn't escape.

"Maybe I was just smelling a little strong even after my shower. You know winter is almost upon us." Layla deflected as she giggled feeling him rub into her more than he really needed to.

"Say Judy who's your friend?" Gideon asked curiously.

"Oh, hey Gideon this is Nick my partner in the ZPD, and fox. Nick this is Gideon." Judy introduced the tods.

"Pleasure to meet ya" Gideon said holding out a paw to Nick.

"This beast here isn't the only fan of your blueberry pies." Nick responded gesturing with his head towards Will while shaking the proffered paw.

"Uh... beast?" Gideon replied.

"It's sort of his nickname. Like how Nick there calls Judy 'Carrots'." Layla said from her lupine throne that had taken up gently nibbling on her ears.

"Y'all officers really give each other some mean nicknames. I mean how can anyone call such a friendly wolf a beast just cause he's huge, and Judy you haven't beaten the tar out of this here fox for calling you food?" Gideon responded incredulously.

Will laughed so hard at Gideon's words he slid out of his chair with Layla along with him. Layla seemed more amused Will couldn't remain in his seat not that she'd ever complain about her position on top of him. Nick, and Judy however both looked equally stunned as if they'd neither of them thought of Nick's most prominent pet name for his bunny in that particular light as only a true cook would.

"Oh . . . Ah . . ." Will began recovering from his laughing fit "Gid' cousin they call me beast for damn good reasons you'd rather not know. I can't believe you put it like that cousin . . ." Will started laughing again as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard as he went on "The fox calls the bunny food . . . he wants to taste her . . . see how sweet like a carrot she really is . . . but he's still got some blue berries turning his carrot purple. . . AHAHAHA!"

Will's words registering with Judy sent her blushing all the way to the tips of her ears while Nick as he parsed them, and his girlfriend's reaction instinctively protected his crotch with both paws. It took what seemed like a good couple minutes before Nick, or Judy could respond with Will all the while attracting attention with his laughter carrying quite a ways.

Eventually Will did calm down enough after Layla whispered something in his ear that even Judy couldn't catch though it made him certainly do a one-eighty. Nick could only look at Judy as if pleading for her to not hurt him, or worse since for once his silver tongue failed him. Judy for herself once she calmed down assured Gideon that she actually didn't mind the nicknames Nick gave her since that was his name after all which earned a humored snort from Will.

After that their bit of interaction came to a resolution with Will excusing himself from aiding Gideon after he got back on his feet along with his mate so they could enjoy the festival with the as he called her 'Optimizer-Bunny' leading the way. It was something of an unofficial double-date for the four of them with Will, and Nick getting into a friendly competition at some of the stands to see who could win the larger prizes for their girls which for the most part consisted of various plushies. When they got to one of the shooting gallery type games Will couldn't help, but pose a new contest to see who was the better marks-mammal which Layla enthusiastically seconded adding they should do it girls versus guys just to be fair. Nick, and Judy were no slouches in the shooting department, but Will, and Layla both had more training, and more live-fire combat experience so though their weapons were only bb-guns it was indeed a fair suggestion that Judy totally got behind if only out of desire to school Nick. Of the four Will, and Layla did indeed prove the better shots though both seemed off their game with Will being the moreso which allowed the girls a narrow, but clear victory. Will proved a sore loser against his mate, and challenged her to a one on one match that they tied much to his frustration with himself though Layla attempted to soothe his self-confidence by telling him if they were actually at a range he'd probably have won since he was more used to weapons with recoil which did mollify him.

Their fun eventually elicited a small chorus of growling stomachs from the canids present that when punctuated by Judy's own stomach prompted Will to call her 'Adora-Bunny' before sticking his nose in the air to follow whichever food scent caught it first. The first food stall he led them to offered quite the variety of deep fried veggies, and Will who insisted on paying for everyone totally flabbergasted the prey mammals running the stall not only with his ordering for himself their mix of everything, but with how happily exuberant he did so. Layla took it upon herself to amend her mate's order to exclude the brussel sprouts despite his protests which devolved into whining like a cub as she insisted she didn't want to die by dutch oven later that night much to the laughter of Nick, and confusion of Judy. Once Nick explained to her what Layla had meant Judy's face reddened slightly before she informed Nick that should he do something like that to her she would murder him. Nick took the death threat in stride assuring her that he would always be a gentlefox with her though he could make no guarantees concerning what his body did whilst he was asleep. When Layla ordered for herself a poutine with sweet potato fries Will ammended her order to be for two instead of one insisting he'd rather have his own than force her to share to which she quipped that he was damn right she wouldn't share even if he licked her feet. Nick, and Judy for themselves decided to split the mix of everything since there were more fun fair foods to try.

Even with his ability to carry as much as he possibly could Will had to cede that they needed to sit somewhere so they could set down their haul of plushies to enjoy their food. It never ceased to amaze anyone, but Layla how Will enjoyed the vegetables he snacked on once they found an accommodating bench. She alone present knew just how much it weighed on him being the kind of mammal others abhorred simply on principle for crossing the taboos he had for killing with his fangs, and that once he actually ate another mammal. It wouldn't matter to anyone that he mostly killed with his fangs out of self defense when out of ammo, and even then only the kind of mammals who weren't good by any means let alone if others knew he'd actually eaten someone. It wouldn't matter that the mammal, the lapine, he'd eaten was itself an eater of other mammals. As Layla watched him eat, and refuse to share his sweet potato poutine causing her to be the one to do so with Nick, and Judy she couldn't help thinking of all the times they'd talked about it. How he didn't regret any of his actions, and would repeat them all without hesitation, but also how he could not escape his knowing the taste of blood, or his own enjoyment of it. Her mate would for the rest of his life be burdened with the way he was sickened by his own blood lust, and the knowledge that if anyone else knew his secret he'd be hunted down, and killed no matter all the good he'd ever done; yet here was the best mammal she knew she thought as she watched him popping carrots into his mouth like pills, and was she really going to make him a father. She knew that being the angel of wolves that he was he didn't feel it was his place to father cubs, but as her thoughts turned in this direction it was as if another voice whispered in her mind that he would not shirk his duty to be a father, and their cub would know his love as no other.

Judy saw the way Layla was looking at Will while he ate, and bantered back, and forth with Nick. When the vixen pushed away her food looking like she might cry Judy took the opportunity to reach Layla's paw with her own offering her a comforting smile. This seemed to do the trick as Layla just smiled at her before leaning into Will resting her head on his shoulder. Will didn't even break his focus from Nick as he was teasing the fox about the veggies he didn't care for while he responded to Layla against him by leaning his head on top of hers. Judy couldn't help see the two of them, and think to herself that though she, and Nick had a similar easiness to their interactions she wondered if the sentiments between them would ever grow into something similar. It wasn't lost on the lapine doe how such was the clear, and present bond between the lupine, and vixen that they didn't even need a marriage ceremony for all such a thing represented. This caused her to look at her tod boyfriend, and smile to herself thinking of the journey they'd made together so far, and how much farther they would be journeying together more so than before; something within her told her they'd get to where Will, and Layla were, and it would be worth whatever fate threw at them.

Nick as observant as ever didn't fail to notice the complex expression of sadness on Layla's muzzle before Judy offered her a comforting paw with a knowing look, nor how this caused Layla to smile in gratitude before she leaned into Will as if he were her own personal pillar of strength. As he continued the humorous banter with the wolf behind his mask of sly smugness Nick couldn't help, but see the easy way Will was with his mate, and want that same easiness between himself, and Judy. He knew that at this point in their relationship he probably felt more for Judy than she did him, but this didn't discourage him because he just seemed to know their bond could only grow from here. When Will started teasing him about how he didn't care for peas like some kit before mentioning his own distaste for celery Nick felt a random thought pass through his mind about how there was something brotherly about the way Will was with him. The thought was like a butterfly that fluttered then was gone, but the trail it left allowed the tod to finally put his paw on something he didn't even know he needed to. Will saying so openly that he wanted him as part of his pack had planted a seed in Nick's mind, and he couldn't deny to himself how much it cast a light into a darkness within him he didn't know he had. Two decades on the streets did a real good job of engendering in anyone the sense that they'd never belong anywhere that Judy herself had started to undo in him with her friendship, and encouragement as he found camaraderie with his fellow officers, but Will like a flood of moon, and firelight had opened the door for that sense of never belonging to be permanently banished. Nick still needed time to ponder the question of if he could really bring himself to consider this wolf his alpha with all he'd learned of him, but as Will again called him 'brother' Nick likewise referred to the wolf as 'brother'.

When they were done eating, and Will voiced the desire to find some concoction that was part sugar, part craziness he couldn't escape noticing how Nick offered to help Judy from her seat with a paw, and commenting that he was quite the gentlefox. As the word rolled off his tongue Will repeated it a couple times before excitedly voicing his conclusion that Nick's new nickname was henceforth 'Gentlefox', and the whole rest of the day that is what he called Nick if not 'Brother Gentlefox'. For his help in getting a good portion of the festival set up word had gotten around about the 'Gentle Giant', and it quickly spread no thanks to Gideon that the wolf called the tallest vixen anyone had ever seen his mate. With the way many overheard Will call Nick brother, and Judy didn't hide her paw holding with Nick the unofficial story that spread about the four as they enjoyed themselves was that the 'Gentle Giant' was married to the sister of Judy's boyfriend. While some did voice wonderment at how a bunny would be dating a fox of all mammals thanks to the impression Will had made, and Stu unintentionally letting it be known that Will, and Nick were cops alongside his daughter as well as that Nick was her partner at work the majority opinion became that Nick was surely a prime example of how the stereotypes against foxes were wrong.

The four of them were in the middle of debating what would be good for a sweet snack with Nick arguing for Gideon's pie against Will's desire for deep fried ice cream he could smell, but not see while their girls tried tempering the males' fervor by voicing desire for something on the lighter side when a crying bunny kit broke them all out of it. While many other fair goers simply looked at the kit it was the four of them who were first to try, and see what was wrong so they could help. It turned out the kit had gotten separated from his mother which Layla managed to coax out of the poor boy. It took both Judy, and Layla to calm him down though once he had the arms he reached for seeking to be held were Layla's, and she scooped him up giving him a reassuring nuzzle which elicited a giggle from him. Will shifted into 'Tracker' mode as he sniffed the boy in Layla's arms grateful to find the boy bore the marking of his mother before he picked up Judy to put her on his shoulders telling her she'd be able to listen for the boy's mother better from up there while he did his best to sniff this doe out mentioning all parents should mark their kids more often in case of situations like this. It didn't take long for Will to catch the boy's mother's scent which got them heading in the right direction before Judy heard the lapine doe calling for her son allowing the rescue party to hone in on her location. As they approached the near frantic mother the sight of Judy riding on Will's shoulders caught her attention before she saw her son waving to her in Layla's arms; she was just so glad to see her son safe she forgot to get mad at him for getting away from her. When she thanked them profusely for reuniting her with her son Nick was the one to give her his best reassuring smile as he told her it was just what they did in the ZPD.

After that little bit of adventure which only added to the growing reputation of the four Will, and Nick decided to compromise by going for what everyone wanted snack wise starting with Will since he was paying followed by whatever the girls wanted since when they made it back to Gideon's stand they were sure to chat awhile with him. It took a good five minutes before Will found the vendor with the deep fried ice cream, and while he waited in line Layla decided she too wanted what he was having so she tried to convince him to split his order with her. Judy who had been transferred from Will's shoulders to Nick's which put her at roughly the wolf's height laughed seeing the torn look on his muzzle as he looked back, and forth between the source of the smells before him, and his mate. When they saw him visibly relent to Layla's desire Nick couldn't help, but make a whipping motion with one of his paws as well as accompanying sound effects. Will didn't fail to hear Nick, but only responded by looking in his direction, and raising an eyebrow as if to say 'so what?'. Once they'd gotten their treat, and were happily sharing it they left to find whatever sounded good to Judy since Nick was dead set on pie. Unable to really decide Judy eventually settled on pie much to Nick's delight since this meant he could get pie sooner, and Will likewise was ready for pie since as he put it his girl had stolen half of his fried ice cream to which Layla promptly called bullshit.

Gideon was happy to get Judy, and Nick a slice of pie on the house much to their gratitude. When Will asked for a slice insisting he'd pay Gideon had to ask if he'd forgotten what they'd discussed mentioning it was about time to start the pie eating contest which reminded Will of just that. So it was that the four of them followed Gideon to where the pie eating contest had been set up along with a small folding table, and chair off to the side. While Judy, Nick, and Layla found seats they were confused when Will stayed next to Gideon who had taken up a mic in front of the gathered spectators. Despite his apparent nervousness at speaking in front of so many Gideon managed to welcome everyone, and go over the rules of the contest simple as they were. No contestant could move from their seat, or use their paws, and fresh pies would be brought to them by Gideon, and Will. Gideon also mentioned that the plan for the contest had been changed somewhat with Will offering a pre-show demonstration of why he was not himself competing. At that Will took his place at the lone table while Travis brought him a pecan pie which the weasel set before the wolf before pulling out a stopwatch. On the count of three Will tore muzzle first into the pie, and had completely licked the pie tin clean within a hundred seconds before lifting up his somehow still clean muzzle to say 'Next.' In the crowd only Layla seemed to not be surprised since for as much as he'd already eaten today Will had done about average as far as his rapidity of eating was concerned; early in their relationship she'd taken great amusement in seeing just how fast he could kill a meal, or dessert especially when it garnered shocked expressions from their servers. Once his time had been announced to the mammals present Will took up the mic from Gideon to inform the crowd that if they thought that was something they should challenge him to a drinking contest of anything except soda casually mentioning that only camels, and dehydrated polar bears ever beat him at those with a laugh before turning to the contestants.

Will asked them if they were ready once the standard custard pies had been placed before them. Once they all had nodded they were Will counted down from four in Japanese then told them to start, and muzzle first they all were off. The contestants put on a good show, and put up a good fight against each other with Will, and Gideon placing fresh pies in front of each as they finished what was in front of them until they gave up with Travis keeping score. Eventually the winner who was a surprisingly skinny lapine doe was declared having successfully demolished seven whole pies which was two more than the tod who was Gideon's cousin who came in second. Once he was no longer needed Will made a beeline for Layla without seeming to look for her as if he was drawn to her telepathically, and Nick made a snarky comment along the lines of something similar which earned a laugh from both Will, and Layla who simply shook their heads. Will then inquired of Judy if there was something akin to a beer garden at this festival since it was October, and harvest time to which she said there usually was.

So that is where the four made their way with Layla dubbing Will "Der Bier Jaeger" with a laugh. After they found a table, and a server had come for their order Will asked for a sample platter to share with everyone as well as for a pitcher of each of the darkest beers available. The upbeat she-wolf who was minding the table where they sat was certainly bubbly with Will as he gave her his best charming smile. Layla chuckled to herself as she placed a paw over one of Will's sending a clear signal to their server as she said openly how her mate just couldn't resist being nice with upbeat pretty girls though neither could she as she gave their server a wink, and a more suggestive smile of her own. Nick for his part wanted a pitcher of whatever lager the she-wolf recommended knowing he probably wouldn't drink it all since though he didn't drink heavily, or often he felt comfortable enough to imbibe relaxedly. Judy was of a similar sentiment to Nick though she asked for a bunny sized pitcher of the local carrot-wine which was more akin to sake than anything else.

It ended up being a fortunate thing Will had the intent of inundating their table with beer. While the four enjoyed their sampler platter many of Judy's of age brothers, sisters, and their friends joined them. As it was Will managed to claim the wolf-sized pitcher of the blackest beer as his personal mug, and drank from it accordingly while he happily let the gathered fluffle have at everything else. When their server who had introduced herself as June came back around to see if they needed anything she couldn't help her chuckle seeing Will drink from his pitcher as if it were a simple stein, and insisted on getting a photo of him doing so with her phone. When Judy asked her younger sister Abby how college was going the goth doe responded that she'd already gotten her degrees, and had come home for a bit before starting her new job in precinct one's forensics department. Judy's congratulations of her sister got drowned out a bit by Will's celebratory howl that got echoed by June much to the she-wolf's embarrassment. Will was calling for a toast for lovely Abby's graduation lifting his half-empty pitcher in the air when June reached their table, and gave his shoulder a backpawed smack as her ears were still pink with her embarrassment. Will took one look at her, and understandingly apologized admitting it was easy for him to forget his fellow canids didn't have the howl-control he did. June accepted his apology, and told Layla she was lucky to call such a wolf her mate if half of what she'd heard was true. Layla just laughed in response telling the she-wolf to search zootube for the playlist 'Grimm at work' to see the real half of it. After June left to get more beer, and carrot-wine for the table Layla told Abby that she'd be working with her cousin Alice, and to tell the vixen that she had the 'Eidolon vote of approval'.

"Alice is your cousin, but you mentioned growing up in an orphanage?" Judy couldn't help, but ask Layla hoping she didn't inadvertently insert one of her comparatively large feet into her relatively small mouth.

"I did grow up in an orphanage until I was about ten before I was adopted by the Underland family. It is through that, that Alice is my cousin though as close as we are we might as well be sisters though anymore she's the only one I have contact with. It is safer for the rest of her family to not be in contact with me. To be honest they were good to me, and I do miss them, but the true home I found was with a coven in scotland." Layla answered.

"Now there was an awkward introduction when she brought me around." Will added with a laugh.

"You're a witch?" Abby asked with friendly curiosity.

"More like a natural empath who didn't have much choice becoming more aware thanks to shacking up with this monster" Layla responded jokingly gesturing towards Will.

"But I'm your monster" Will responded to her with a grin.

"Hahaha oh, yes you are wolfie baby." Layla replied with a laugh.

"Witches are some of the nicest girls I know why would it be awkward introducing him to them? Even after some of the things he said this morning he doesn't seem like a monster to me." Abby said.

"It was awkward because of his fanged nature. They knew him for what he is almost immediately, and were ready to attack him because they thought I didn't know what he is, and wanted to protect me. We were all lucky calmer heads prevailed." Layla answered.

"Really, there are witches?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"There are, but the truth is nothing like, and often much stranger than the fiction. An incubus sits before you with fangs nigh ever present, and you still would scoff? All magick really is, is chi manipulation with will, and proper intent. Even you could learn a thing, or two. Maybe next time the sky is overcast I'll show you what I'm best at." Will said calmly.

"Fanged nature? I know what you mean it's just I've always found that way of putting it seems confusing in regards to the preds who are like that who already have fangs, and just a little funny in regards to prey." Abby said.

"You know I get very tired of how at the end of the day we mammals get divided like that when I've seen prey more vicious than shrews, and preds as gentle as lambs get credited for." Will responded as if a great weight suddenly was upon him.

"Please my wolf be careful if you do show them what you can do in that regard. I don't think Savannah Central needs a freak snow storm, or flash floods when only light rain gets forecast" Layla said, and though her words seemed hyperbole her tone indicated otherwise.

"Can we get off this subject before I go somewhere, and dig myself a fox-hole to hide in?" Will asked burying his head against Layla's shoulder where she sat to his left.

"And what subject were you on, eh big guy?" Jackie asked as Will sat back up, and she took the opportunity to jump at him from behind wrapping her arms around his neck where he felt her breath as she finished her query in his right ear.

"Nothing that bears repeating" Will replied as he gave a shudder in response to her breath tickling his ear. He could smell the carrot-wine already on the lapine doe's breath.

"Say, Layla do you two really have an open relationship? I've never heard of such a thing between mates." Jackie asked the vixen having moved her head to Will's left side her breath tickling his other ear eliciting another shudder.

"We do though keep up what you're doing, and you're more likely to get action from me instead of him. There's a perfectly good she-wolf's tail for him to chase tonight." Layla replied with a smirk knowing full well what the bunny girl was doing, and how Will would respond if she kept up her antics.

"As long as your guy's tongues are I don't think I'd mind since I know Judy won't share her fox. Though why do you say that? I think a girl like me would be as much a treat for him as I'd be for you." the clearly tipsy Jackie responded before teasingly licking Will's ear.

"Her fox is not for sharing of his own account." Nick interjected tersely.

"Because you are pushing my buttons more than you realize, and you are too small for me. Death by internal bleeding from that is a horrible way to die." Will answered for Layla with an edge in his voice that caused Jackie to let him go reflexively.

Layla knew from the way he spoke that he wasn't really in the mood to get in anyone's pants, and since he brought up a story worth sharing knew just what to say that would help him not downshift into his more base nature "You opened the door for me to tell this story my love, and you horny drunk bunny should heed it. He, and I were on a mission in the desert far to the east of here. We were staying with a family of desert foxes that he befriended oddly enough. They had a daughter barely old enough to have gone through her first heat, and one night a desert wolf snuck into the compound. As everyone was asleep the intruder successfully managed to find her, and take her by force. When her screams awoke me I along with her mother rushed to her room where we found her father already there, and Will who had beaten us all to her aid. Not that there was anything for him to do, but deliver justice to her attacker. When we reached the doorway of her room the scene that greeted us was that desert wolf in pieces from Will biting off his head, and tearing off his arms. Will still covered in that wolf's blood cradled her in his arms where she died, and to this day I cannot tell you who was more grief stricken Will, or her mother. As he cried into the poor girl's body her parents, and I were witness to his wings, and I will never forget it since it was the first time I had laid eyes on them. While her father managed to say a prayer of thanks to Allah, and the Wolf Mother for the angel who brought them vengeance all Will, and her mother could do was howl in their grief . . . "

As she told the story trailing off with the memory of it Will's own recalling of that night triggered his wings though only Layla, and Abby saw them.

"That child did not deserve to suffer as she did, and I know in the Wolf Mother's arms she found healing. There is one wolf's life it did not hurt me to take. Together her mother, and I bathed her thrice, and wrapped her in her shroud; though it is not the custom I would not allow her mother to do it alone for I grieved as she did. By dawn the rest of the immediate family had gathered, and her mother, and father allowed me the honor of leading the Salat al-Janazah. None there did not see my wings, and not know me for what I am thus they did not protest when I dug her grave, and placed her in it. Once her family had all poured in to her grave their pawfuls of earth I saw to filling in her grave, and when my task was complete they did not protest my prayer-howl to the Wolf Mother." With his telling of this Will could not help his tears in remembrance.

In seeing his wings even from where he sat Abby couldn't help rising from her seat to reach out a paw to touch them. To those who saw her she seemed in a trance, and when her paw stopped in mid air Will shuddered slightly as if she had touched him. Layla's eyes grew wide witnessing this for even she had never thought to touch them while Will rose, and turned to Abby saying "You are the first to ever dare such a thing, and I did not think it possible to do; I felt that. Among lapines you are special, and many blessings upon you."

Then Will turned towards Nick, and walked towards him to place a paw on the tod's shoulder saying "For you my brother I want to give this blessing that you will know me as I am, and that may the love in you never falter, or fade."

As Will spoke Nick instinctively reached for Judy's paw, and as he finished speaking both of them saw his wings, and were awestruck by the sight. Will was still in 'Tenshi-mode' as Naomi had once put it when they all heard a lapine voice say 'Sweet stars above.' causing them to see a lapine doe in a habit fainting, and being caught by fellow sisters who caught her exclaiming "Mother Superior!" as they did so as did Abby as she rushed towards her. Will simply grinned knowingly as he approached the lapine nuns, and kneeling down next to this Mother Superior licked her face before anyone could say, or do anything, but his chi laden action roused the bunny.

"I've always wanted to lick a rabbit in a habit" Will said with a chuckle before reaching out with a paw towards the recovering doe adding "I hope you will forgive me my lady for doing so."

The sisters behind her all came out of their shock shouting a chorus of "How Dare You!" before the Mother Superior in question shushed them all sternly her eyes still wide seeing more of the comparatively giant wolf than her fellows.

"Mother Superior I'm sorry I forgot you were coming to get me for bowling night" Abby apologized.

"Hush child there is no need for that." the Mother Superior said to her before addressing Will "Angele Dei you need not apologize. I am honored you would be so familiar with me."

At her words Will lowered himself bowing to her such that his nose kissed the dirt. The Mother Superior couldn't help, but reach out a paw to stroke the fur atop his head, and at her touch he shifted his position so that he was laying on his stomach with his legs tucked under himself. The meaning in his actions was not lost upon her, and she wept openly at the display of trust, and surrender he showed her much to the confusion of her fellows. Layla on her own account was equally stunned, but more because as often as he had said he disliked monotheism, yet got along well enough with mammals of the cloth she'd never actually seen it.

"Dear Abby I take it you know this Angel?" the Mother Superior asked her.

"My Lady, Lovely Abby is the first to ever touch my wings, and I have conveyed upon her many blessings" Will answered.

Finally one of the nuns who was something of a spitfire could take it no longer, and spoke "Mother Superior what is going on? A wolf of all god's creatures dares defile you with his tongue, and you call him an Angel of God?"

"Your mind is still too clouded by the fog of this world child to see him as I do, and dear Abby has. Pray one day you will be so honored as to meet an angel in the flesh. I must say though I never would have thought such a thing possible myself." the Mother Superior chided.

"My Lady clasp paws with your fellows as you touch me, and I will try to show them what they cannot see" Will said as he enjoyed the way the Mother Superior was stroking the fur on his head. When they did so he focused his chi much as he had for Sarah, and not only did the pawful of nuns before him witness his wings, but so too did many of the mammals that surrounded them including June who had turned towards the commotion, and Stu Hopps who had come to enjoy a pint with Nick.

The nuns before him all made the sign of the cross while whispering "God is truly great" to which Will responded lightly "Allahu Akbar, Hallelujah". Normally using his chi to force others to see what they normally could not took quite the toll on him, but in this instance it did not though he did not see the reason why only felt it. As it appeared to the nuns in front of him, Layla, June, Nick, Judy, and Abby there was another Angel behind him resting a paw on his back - the Black She-Wolf of the Night Sky lending him chi. Where to those who bore witness to the metaphysical truth before them Will's wings seemed to be made of what could only be described as a golden light like looking at the harvest moon, those of the Black She-Wolf were more like the silver of star light. As quickly as the wondrous sights before them seemed revealed they were gone, and Will was just a large wolf laying before a rabbit in a habit like some nativity-like image.

Shortly thereafter Abby left with her friends of the cloth for their weekend bowling, and Will went back to the table where everyone else was still sitting to drink some more. At first there was only silence broken by Will killing his pitcher of beer until Will made a joke about having Layla remind him to go over his bucket list to see what else needed checking off, and Nick made a quip about it being more like a bathtub if licking the face of a nun was the kind of thing on it. From there the banter was light, but merry till the sun began to set, and it was time to head back to the Hopps farm for something resembling real dinner. Will led Layla along with Nick, and Judy to his Shelby quite insistent that he had the booze hungry, and was determined to fill himself with more of Bonnie's wonderful cooking. Nick couldn't help, but ask him if he was going to turn into a sheep at the rate he kept eating like a vegetarian to which Will responded that the tod still hadn't seen him tear into a roasted chicken yet, and not to revoke his pred card just yet with a laugh.

The rest of the Hopps family wasn't too far behind them, and Will was thankful Judy knew where the spare key was kept since after the day he'd had his priorities were simply to shower then nap before dinner which he insisted would give him time to ponder tonight's bedtime story for the kits telling the three of them to spread word from him that he'd have one for the little one's by bedtime. Will made his way downstairs to the guest shower room, and once naked languished under the hot water at one end of the room so he could sit on the floor with his back against the wall while the water washed perpendicularly over him. He was actually dozing, and nearly half asleep when Layla came to check on him, and almost thought better of turning the water to cold on him just to rouse him; almost, and knew when he didn't react to the temperature shift that he was truly tired so she turned it off before doing her best to get him back on his feet. Will looked at her through half-lid eyes before rising to all fours, and shaking himself dry not that either of them cared at how wet he got her before he followed her quite naked back to their guest room keeping in step with her so his neck stayed in loose contact with her legs. Layla needed only pat the bed, and up onto it he got staying on all fours as he made himself comfortable taking up the whole mattress. Will was already drifting off as she gave his muzzle a loving lick before leaving to go help prepare dinner.

Will was well, and good into his nap when bunnies found him, and curled up next to him. Even in his sleep he seemed to press back against wherever they laid against him getting himself closer to them as they snuggled into his warm fur. The younger ones were all against his back, and being known for snuggling felt even more content when such a large, and warm mammal reciprocated. Jackie had been the first to get the idea to nap next to him, and after feasting her eyes on his nakedness since he'd rolled onto his side she had the sense to cover him with a blanket. When her litter-sister found her she was curled against his head such that her head rested on top of his while her torso was against his muzzle, and he was making himself more comfortable nuzzling into her which amusingly moved her across the bed. After managing to stifle her laughter at the way his nuzzling caused Jackie to slide across the bed nearly to the edge her litter-sister Elizabeth decided to join in by laying bodily across his neck. It only took one kit seeing their older sisters napping with him to spread the word to the other kits, and those that felt like joining the nap wasted no time making themselves comfortable against him, and each other.

With Layla helping Bonnie with dinner it was left to Judy to rouse Will when it was done, and at first when she entered the guest bedroom she wondered where Will had gone until she noticed the half of his muzzle not covered by Jackie. It took all of Judy's willpower not to burst out laughing at the humour, and adorableness of the sight before her which would've woken them all ruining it. It was too much of a photo-worthy moment for her not to snap several with her phone as if she were photographing a crime scene getting different angles to show the extent of the fluffle-pile on, and around such a large example of a wolf. Her evidence secure in her phone, and uploaded to her FurBook page just in case she tried to wake everyone up by saying dinner was ready. The response she got made her wish she'd had the forethought to video record them because the fluffle around him just snuggled together tighter, and what of Will's muzzle that was visible looked even more content as a smile grew upon it. Her phone going off with notifications began the stirring of the kits so she repeated that dinner was ready which this time did the trick, and soon enough Will was uncovered eliciting a very long, and almost pitiful whine from the still asleep wolf.

Will in his sleepfulness suddenly felt cooler than he had, and opened his eyes enough to register Judy watching him with her phone in a paw, and that there was still something wonderfully soft, and warm around his head so he reached up for this source of warmth, and moved it so he could pull it into his chest. Though this took warmth from his muzzle that was quite pleasant he just encaged it within his arms only cognizant enough to recognize that it was an adult rabbit he held like a living stuffed mammal albeit much more gently. Jackie the rabbit in question was like a kit herself the way she found herself suddenly surrounded by the thick fur of Will's chest, and burrowed into it. At this Judy couldn't help her laughter both at the adorableness in their actions, and frustrated they seemed to not want the memo that dinner was ready. After she managed to regain her composure she raised her voice to say as sternly as she could manage that if they wanted to go hungry that was fine with her, but she was passing the word to Mom that they wouldn't get dessert either. Will's ears twitched at the mentioning of dessert, and the withholding thereof though only one was visible as the other was against the mattress. Seeing his reaction Judy repeated herself said "That's right mister 'wolf down food' like 'rabbits multiply'. None of my mom's famous blackberry cobbler for you"

"You are a most devious lapine doe. I hope you know that." Will said as he got up carefully maneuvering himself around Jackie who was herself finally stirring.

While Will got off the bed, and over to his shared duffel with Layla for clothes Judy saw more of him than she cared to. Blushing straight to her ears Judy bolted back for the kitchen. When she got back to the kitchen Judy noted Clawhauser was blowing up her phone because of course he'd already seen the photos she'd posted of Will napping covered in likewise napping bunnies, but she'd respond to him later. First things first she needed to show her mom, and Layla who both 'aww'-ed in response. It wasn't long after that Will showed up now clothed, and having heard the ladies asked "What's up?".

"I should've told Judy to lead with what dessert was. You'd have rushed up here still naked with probably a couple kits still hanging off of you." Layla joked.

"Forgive me for being astonished Will seeing you so comfortable being covered in kits . . . wait he was naked?" Bonnie said her ears tinging with pink while her muzzle frowned.

"Don't worry mom I covered him with a blanket. Though I did enjoy the eye-candy." Jackie said with a smirk before yawning as she entered, and adding "Word is gonna spread that he is the mammal to nap with. I can't believe there exists a mammal who likes snuggling more than a rabbit."

"Spend enough time cold, and alone, and you appreciate physical contact with other mammals even if it is nothing more than platonic" Will responded.

As casually as he'd said it there was a certain tinge to his words. Where his expression stayed even the way Layla's muzzle contorted as she reached out a paw towards him placing it on his back spoke volumes. Nick who had walked in from the bathroom heard Will's words, and his muzzle bore an expression similar to Layla's as if the foxes understood them on an existential level which they did.

"I thought wolves being pack mammals usually had large families." Jackie said.

Will just turned to her, and smiled before responding solemnly "When I howl I howl alone; even with the pack I do have."

Something in his words reminded Judy of something he'd said earlier, and she couldn't help, but voice the question it had raised partly in hopes of lightening the subject. "Can foxes howl?" she asked.

This did indeed lighten Will's mood at least as he laughed hearing her question.

"Don't you dare answer that question Wolf." Layla told him trying to hold his muzzle shut with her paws.

"As a matter of fact they can though anymore few really know they're capable of the feat. I can get our present foxes to do it if you'd like, but we'll need to take it outside." Will answered anyway as if his mate's paws weren't even there.

"No we can't" Nick said confusedly.

"We can Nick, but it is embarrassing." Layla corrected him.

"Since when?" Nick asked.

"Why is it embarrasing?" Judy wondered.

"All canids can howl, brother." Will responded.

"It just is embarrassing." Layla answered.

"Oh, come on you two. Oblige us, and I'll give you each a hundred bucks. Hell I'll even make you a bet of it. If you manage to not howl with me you'll get two hundred, but if you do howl with me it'll only be one hundred." Will offered.

"Two hundred? Alright." Nick said looking as if he fully expected to soon have two hundred bucks in his paws.

"I know better than to take that bet, but when we get home you will owe me a favor." Layla replied shaking her head at Nick.

"Alright Judy we're in business. Everyone let's head out back." Will said.

With that dinner was temporarily suspended in lieu of a pre-meal show as Will led Nick, and Layla out back followed by nearly every bunny in the Hopps home. Once they were all gathered Will had all the bunnies stay back away cautioning them that he alone would be loud enough for them to want some distance from him while also whispering to Judy to record the event on her phone, and send it to him as soon as it was done so they wouldn't lose it. After he'd walked a good ten yards away with Layla, and Nick in tow Will sat on his haunches much like he had the previous night when he told the kits their bedtime story insisting Layla, and Nick do the same. While Layla obliged easily enough Nick felt the need to grumble that sitting like a primitive was undignified; Will just spoke over him telling the gathered fluffle to prepare their ears for the loudness he was capable of, and the most adorable sounds they were likely ever to hear from the foxes. Layla couldn't help, but growl at him in response where as Nick for a moment looked nervous before resettling his features into smugness confident he'd soon have two hundred bucks.

Will took a deep breath, and had Layla, and Nick do the same before he began howling. There was a certain happiness to sound emanating from Will, and at first neither Layla, or Nick joined him though Layla looked as if she was struggling not to. Nick simply looked at him funny until Will drew in a second breath, and howled again. Nick began to feel a strange compulsion he'd never felt before, and as Will howled for a third time the tod found himself joining in before he realized it. It was Nick joining in that broke Layla's resistance, and soon enough the three of them were howling in unison. Judy who was recording the whole thing was beside herself for Will had been quite right. Compared to the way wolves normally howled, and she'd heard plenty of that, fox howling on the other paw was truly an adorable thing to hear almost like wolf pups howling of which she'd seen zootube videos of that even she had to admit were quite cute. The sound of them even got responding howls from a family of wolves who lived a few miles away the sound of which was like an echo to the display before them. For well over five minutes the wolf, vixen, and tod howled together before Will through stopping first managed to get them to likewise stop, but before they realized he'd gone quiet the two foxes howled once together their voices unmuddled by Will's which was truly the peak of adorableness.

Once the canids had reigned themselves in it was time for dinner, and everyone went back inside where much to the chagrin of the foxes their howling was the talk of the burrow. Judy couldn't help exclaiming to Nick just how cute she thought that was much to her tod's consternation though he tried to glare daggers at Will when the wolf laughed at Judy's response, and failed when Will cautioned her not to push Nick on repeating his performance since it really was the kind of thing foxes rarely ever did even if they knew that they could do it. Layla for her part insisted her mate pay up immediately, and refused to even let him touch his food until he did despite Bonnie's protests. Will remaining good natured throughout it all simply licked his mate's muzzle before pulling out his wallet giving her a hundred bucks, and two to Nick telling the tod that the second bill was for howling so well for a first timer.

After dinner Will barely had time to smoke a cigarette, or two on the back porch to help settle his meal, and send Benji a text telling the cheetah to speak to no one save the Chief about the video of their howling which he attached to the message before kits insisted he'd promised them another story which Will assured them he would tell encouraging them to make sure both Bonnie, and Stu were there to hear this one. The kit fluffle had barely left back into the burrow when Benji was calling Will, and he had to hold his phone away from his ear for a good minute before the fluffy cheetah got his 'OMG's', and squeeing out enough to form words at a more decent volume. Before Benji could ramble on about what had arguably been the most adorable thing he'd ever seen, and heard Will made sure to sternly reiterate that he was allowed to share the video with the Chief, and the Chief only. Will assured his favorite cheetah that he would withhold hugs for a whole fortnight worth of work days if Nick caught any flak for his howling from any of the other officers unless it could be proven that the Chief had been the one to disseminate the recording which Benji solemnly vowed to not do.

That bit of business settled Will walked back into the burrow paw in paw with Layla who couldn't help, but inquire as to what story he was going to tell. Will simply told her she'd find out soon enough since he wanted to tell it then go to bed. Once they were back down in the common room of the second underground floor, and Will had sat cross legged in the midst of the gathered fluffle making sure everyone was present he told them that tonight's story was going to be a true one from his childhood explaining how he had come to call the sweetest souled arctic vixen the Wolf Mother ever let walk amongst the living his sister.

"It was twelve years ago now" Will began "I was fourteen, and only just nearing five feet tall. The time of year was about what it is now though as far north as Ulfhaven is we were already getting light snow in the night that usually would be melted by noon the next day. This day in question is not a day I'm likely to forget. It was a saturday afternoon, and I'd just gotten out of a Ranger Scout meeting. I didn't really have anything better to do so went walking through the woods looking for a good spot to roll in some nature, and meditate. I must admit that I can't help it, when nature calls to me I must roll in her splendor. So anyway I'd had my roll in the dirt, and not wanting to hear my mom complain to me about getting my fur all full of pine needles I followed my nose to a river where I bathed before heading back into the woods. Normally I'd find a good spot for meditating closer to the river, or I'd be at my favorite spot which was under a small waterfall, but I could only go there in summer elseways I'd get quite frozen. It was under that waterfall I practiced slowing my heart rate to the point you'd think I was dead though it's been so many years since I actually had to do it I'm quite out of practice. I was good, and back into the forest when I found a good spot for meditating so that is what I did. While I was meditating as the day wore away I could feel the coming storm in the sky, and even some of the snow when it started falling though so thick were the trees above me I thought it was just a typical early winter storm. I didn't realize that it had grown to a blizzard let alone one as severe as it had become until I made it back to the road to head home. It was quite the freak blizzard that we normally didn't see so early in the season, and I had to start running on all fours just so less of me was exposed, and I'd maintain my body heat. Us arctic adapted mammals are cold resistant make no mistake, but we are not immune. I was getting near my family home though I could only tell when the wind shifted a bit, and even then only barely; I was navigating more on knowing the path, and instinct than any information my senses could tell me. To this day I swear I heard a female voice tell me to stop as clear as you are hearing my voice now, but I was alone out in that storm. When I did stop I found I'd nearly collided with a parked car. It was too dark for me to see inside, but something told me to investigate, and when I tried the doors only one of the back doors was unlocked. I was half thinking to just use the car for shelter for the night when I found it was occupied by what I could smell was a vixen. One nudge against her with my muzzle, and I knew she was too cold. She was still alive, but needed to get warmer so I did what I knew to do as a Ranger Scout. I took off all my clothes wet from the snow as they were, and I took off all of hers thankful that she didn't protest. I wrapped my whole body around her on that back seat doing my best to make a vixen burrito. I was wide awake focusing my chi on raising my body temperature then pushing some of that chi into her until she stopped shivering, and I felt her nuzzle into my chest. I was first to wake up, and find that the storm had passed sometime in the night. The sun had just gotten past the horizon the light of which had been what woke me up. My clothes were still too wet from the storm to even think about putting back on, but hers were still dry so I got her dressed then opened the back door to get out. Once I was out I scooped her up in my arms, and started carrying her to my home which in the light I found was ridiculously close by. The car I found her in had broken down maybe fifty feet from the long drive to my family home which was itself about a hundred, and fifty feet from the road. So I walked back home through the trees with this vixen in my arms clinging to my chest fur, and as she tried burrowing into me I just held her closer. That was until I tripped maybe thirty feet from the clearing where my family home is built on what felt like fuzzy rock; I managed to drop to my knees first before turning so that the rest of my forward momentum put me on my back, and I didn't land on the vixen in my arms. Of course the jostle was enough to wake her up, and she, and I are both grateful my muzzle was her first sight not what I'd tripped on. She wasn't exactly keen on leaving my arms so somehow I managed to get back on my hindpaws with her clinging to me. Once we were standing though it became obvious what I'd tripped over; her father's foot. It was quite the sight for both of us as neither of us had really seen, or been close to a corpse, and even worse for her because it was her parents. They died from the cold paw in paw, and as she wept into me I wept for her. She couldn't help her howls of sorrow, but it eventually calmed her when I joined her. Needless to say the sound of us attracted attention, but I'd already started carrying her back towards the house because she needed warmth, and comfort, and I needed clothes. My sister Lola had been first out the door, and met us just as I'd gotten clear of the trees. She managed to yell at me for being naked when there'd been an effing blizzard before she saw the vixen I carried, and how we both had been crying which definitely softened her mood. I cannot tell you how glad I was seeing my dad on the front porch, and my mom in the doorway. All I wanted was a hot cup of coffee, and some warm broth, or something for this vixen I felt was my charge so I could at the very least get her name. I was beyond grateful when my mom ordered me into the kitchen saying there was coffee, and breakfast which she busied herself with getting served for us. While I enjoyed my coffee I could tell the smell of fried potatoes, and eggs was getting to this vixen as much as it was getting to me. I asked her what her name was which she told me was Sophie so I told her mine, and that she had to eat something even if she didn't want to adding that I knew it smelled good to her. Before she would even touch the plate in front of us she felt the need to tell me that she'd thought it'd only been a dream when the Wolf Mother came to her to tell her that her parents had to come home, but she was sending her one of her angels, and that in her dream as the Wolf Mother wrapped her arms around her she could feel the warmth of me around her, and my scent filled her nose. Once she had said that our hunger got the better of us, and we both just put our heads to the plate in front of it eating side by side much to my mom's horror though understanding we'd somehow survived that blizzard she let it slide. My dad meanwhile had just come back in the house looking like he'd found her parents which once he got on the phone with the sheriff I overheard that he had. Sophie, and I were to busy stuffing our faces with plate number two still not bothering with utensils to really mind much else. Lola, and my cousin Sierra had joined us for breakfast having both overheard Sophie tell me about her vision of the Mother. Lola seemed to be in the same camp with my mom finding the coincidence too heartwarming not to cry, and sniffle. Sierra on the other paw was in my camp simply taking it in stride though she did keep her eyes on me. Once he was off the phone my dad asked us to come to the living room when we were done with breakfast which took a while since once Sophie, and I had gone through two plates of food together I was still hungry enough to lick clean a third though she did nibble on some of it. Once we were done Sophie, and I along with Lola, and Sierra walked into the living room where my dad did not fail to notice how Lola, and Sierra moved with me as a pack in formation to protect Sophie who had wrapped herself around my left forepaw, and forearm. My dad got us each to recount our version of events with Sophie pressing her body into me before telling us how her parents car had broken down, and that they'd known they were close to our house so they tried to get help, but had her stay in the car where she was at least sheltered somewhat. He told us how he'd followed back along my tracks, and found her parents to which I responded so had we hence the howling. When my dad asked Sophie if she had any other family she could stay with, and she shook her head saying she didn't I was swift to assert that we were her family now, and that she'd be staying with us. That was the first time I'd ever stood up to my father making it clear that I'd broker no contest over my assertion. My father just got up from where he'd been sitting, and looking me in the eye since at that time we were the same height told me he wouldn't have it any other way since as the one who'd saved her life I was further responsible for her. With that I wasted no time marking Sophie as one of my pack as did Lola, and Sierra who at the time were the first two in my pack letting Sophie know now she had not just a new brother, but two sisters as well. After the sheriff had come, and got the story from my dad who is the mayor of Ulfhaven they called in the coroner to take her parents to the morgue. That night, and for the next several nights even though we'd given Sophie her own room she spent sleeping next to me though often enough we were joined by either Lola, or Sierra, or both. That monday morning neither Sophie, or I went to school, and I spent the morning felling a tree, and chopping wood to build the funeral pyre for her parents which once I was done chopping the wood Sophie helped me build working through her grief; you see that far north when the ground is too cold to dig it's easier just to have a pyre though only the older families, or traditionalists will go through the effort since the morgue's crematorium is cheaper. Despite my dad having called out the local priest I rather adamantly insisted on presiding over the funeral, and the priest Father Logan who'd heard from Sophie her version of events was on my side saying if the Wolf Mother named me one of her angels to the one I'd saved then I outranked him. I hadn't rehearsed the words I spoke I just said what came from within that the Wolf Mother had called home one of her sons, and daughters who had joined together in love in the light of her eyes, and under her wings she had taken them home while sending to the daughter they left behind her Sword, and Shield to watch over her, and in whose pack she would always be a beloved sister. Together Sophie, and I lit the pyre we'd built before she could contain herself no longer crying into me as I wrapped my arms around her. I know many of my family found my words then strange especially since I was so open about my status amongst the wolves of heaven, but those that later did express disbelief were resoundingly chastised by Father Logan, and Sierra both. Of course anymore the rest of my family just says to anyone who brings it up that I just get called an angel; only my pack know the truth, and to be honest they helped me downplay the story of me being an angel incarnate. Only my mother seems adamant that I am indeed an angel in truth, and she is deeply honored the Wolf Mother chose her to bring me into this world; I have not bothered to correct her that I was the one who chose her. It wasn't long after the funeral that my dad got the adoption paperwork finalized, and since then Sophie has been my sister in truth."

With that Will was done, and both he, and Stu were equally crying with Layla comforting Will as Bonnie comforted Stu. Despite his pre-dinner nap Will was tired again with the memories, and emotions brought forth by his telling of this particular story. Bonnie was surprised by her kits who she could see had questions they wanted to ask Will, but did not voice them seeing the wolf's emotions clearly on his muzzle. She would later tell Stu when they were in bed that there was a great deal of love in that wolf, and she was glad her daughter had such a one looking out for her besides Nick to which Stu responded that he had seen for himself Will's wings, and was himself felt blessed to be witness to such a sight. Once Will had bid the kits goodnight he made his way to the guest room with Layla, and after they'd disrobed he swiftly fell asleep with her in his arms laying on his chest.

Judy joined Nick in his room telling him Will may be intent on calling him 'Gentlefox', but to her he was her "Cuddle-fox" getting from him a bemused chuckle. Nick thought back over the day, and just how much he'd learned of Will feeling it would help if he talked it out with probably the one mammal he trusted most.

"That wolf sure is a lot to process, eh fluff?" Nick said to her while she made herself comfortable against him.

"What do you mean Nick?" Judy asked.

"He hasn't made it that much of a secret how he ignores some of the strictest taboos we have, and yet he even still is clearly a good mammal. It makes me wonder who is he really?" Nick answered, but from his expression Judy could tell there was something on his mind.

"I'd say he's the kind of mammal who's willing to do whatever it takes to do the right thing. I mean when those fawns were going to get shot he shielded them with his body as if it were second nature, and though he's mentioned how he's killed with his fangs it doesn't sit well with him which is evident in how much he's enjoyed my mom's cooking. I don't think any other wolf would touch half the stuff he did, but I get the feeling that's not what's really weighing on you. Nick you can tell me." Judy said to him, and looking into her amethyst eyes he knew he needed to phrase it properly before he told her.

"This morning he told me he wanted me in his pack, and I just can't help, but wonder to myself if I could really call him my alpha though it isn't lost on me how howling with him was on some level a pack building exercise. We foxes aren't known for being pack mammals quite like wolves are, but we do have them though they're more blood relation only; we get the short end of the stick from so many other mammals wolves included that him really wanting me in his pack which is essentially more his family than his blood-kin . . . It's just a lot to think about Judy, and if I do join his pack that wouldn't just put me in it. It would essentially make you part of his extended family, and by extension your whole family too. He'd become honor bound not to just look after us, and be there for us; if any of your family had need of him all they'd have to do is invoke their status with him, and he would have to come running. My response could potentially saddle him with a great deal of responsibility, and I'm really unsure of burdening another mammal like that even if he doesn't seem to care about that side of things." Nick candidly got off of his chest what had been going through his head throughout the day.

"Can I just say hearing you howl was truly the most adorable thing I've ever heard. Layla told me as much this morning about if you did join their pack. It's not like you have to answer him right away? You've got plenty of time to think it over, and decide if it feels right Nick" Judy responded nuzzling into him.

With that he yawned thinking to himself that he was glad he talked it over with her as he fell asleep easily comforted by every aspect of her presence so close to him.


	12. Heathens

**Brief A/N: Glad to finally get this out there so I can move on with things. I notice that really this story doesn't have much of a plot per se, rather it's just a series of interconnected character moments. Also a quick shoutout to Darkwolfslayer21 for the Thousand Foot Krutch song suggestion because the more I listened to it the more it fit especially the way I put it. Also a special b-day shoutout to someone who knows who they are: I hope you enjoy the *Ahem* "Paw-cuff fun" when you get to it. Now I am going to try, and get to work on Strife and Perseverance because this is the point where it intersects with Scars und Claws, but I can't even make guarantees with myself.**

* * *

Sunday [Week three, Day seven]

The light of the morning sun kissed the Hopps family burrow, and surrounding farm land gifting light to those lapine's who'd awoken. Their first order of business was breakfast before setting out to work the fields mulching the remains of what had been harvested back into the earth that it's nutrients would be recycled, and tending to what still would grow as winter approached. On the first underground floor the doe who was nestled into the embrace of her tod slept deeply surrounded by the warmth of him, and he in turn slept peacefully the scent of his doe so full in his nose that the very neuropathways of his brain wired themselves to link her scent with an inner serenity his subconscious would henceforth ever be mindful of. Even when they could sleep no longer they kept their eyes shut not wanting to leave their bubble of each other's presence until their own subtle stirring against each other, and their stomachs growling duet of vocalized hunger countermanded that desire.

As Nick uncurled his body from around Judy to stretch himself out he couldn't help his smile as he felt her do the same still pressing her whole body into him. She was the first to truly rise on the bed getting up on her hindpaws, and hopping down with a yawn then half-mumble for him to come with her to get food.

"Can't you just bring me a plate, and then when we're done we can go back to sleep?" Nick asked feeling more content in his present location than he could remember feeling in a long time.

"Lazy cuddle-fox if you do not follow me then you do not get food." Judy answered the smile on her muzzle carrying through in her voice.

"Ugh . . . fine, my cuddle-bunny." Nick responded with a yawn enjoying the warm spot they'd made for a moment longer before he got up since without her it was incomplete.

"So what time is it honey fluff?" Nick asked as he admired the sight of Judy in her pajamas thinking to himself that she was undeniably sexy as his eyes lingered on the way the loose cloth hugged the curves of her hips wanting nothing more than to caress that tail of hers looking so soft.

Judy walked around the bed to the nightstand where their phones were charging to answer his question feeling him watch her move. She couldn't help exaggerating slightly the sway of her hips, and looking over her shoulder at him when she reached her destination smirking as he did not hide how his thoughts were written on his muzzle.

"It's just after ten o'clock. Wow I haven't slept in this much in what feels like forever." she answered him unable to hide her blush at seeing him shirtless, and the way his own pajama bottoms accentuated his bulge; 'Fuck, you are sexy' she muttered under her breath as she turned to face him.

"I heard that. Since when did you become a mind reader?" Nick said with a jovial smirk across his muzzle as her scent wafted into his nose, and he could not hide it's effect on him causing his member to swell slightly.

"I guess sly minds just think alike" Judy answered him her eyes widening, and blush rising to her ears as she saw his bulge get bigger. He seemed like a vulpine statue as she walked past him well aware of how his body followed the turning of his head as he watched her pass him so she added "You better walk it off on our way upstairs, hmm."

With that she skipped down the hall, and upstairs leaving him where he seemed stuck on stupid as any male would be knowing he got to say such a tantalizing female was his, and as he followed after her once he regained his senses he was just a little glad she was already out of the hall since if he watched her move in front of him walking it off wouldn't have been physically possible.

When he got upstairs the scents of breakfast overrode him, and his stomach growled in knowing the heavenly smell of blueberry pancakes, butter, and syrup. He entered the kitchen his mouth open to flood more of the smells into his olfactory senses as he shamelessly salivated in anticipation.

"Good morning sleepy heads. I wonder why you two slept in so late" Jackie greeted them with a mischievous grin as she entered the kitchen after Nick.

"Why do you look like . . . someone's been licking you?" Judy asked her younger sister avoiding, and ignoring her insinuation.

"Because they were. I tried to wake up Will, and Layla, but got stuck in that vixen's clutches. Then Will started grooming her in his sleep, and she started grooming me. I only just now managed to get free." Jackie answered with a chuckle before adding "Who took my plate, mom?"

"I did sweetheart so it wouldn't get cold." Bonnie answered her daughter pulling said plate out of the oven where it had been kept warm, and setting it on the table.

"So they're still asleep?" Judy asked grinning at how Nick slathered the pancakes he'd put on his plate with butter before drowning them in homemade blueberry syrup the expression on his muzzle making him look like such a kit albeit a very large one. She couldn't help, but feel happy at how unguarded he was, and that he was comfortable enough here to be so.

"Yes, and I would've fallen back asleep with them as warm, and cuddly as they are. I swear Judy you're onto something with that fox of yours; I think I need to find me one." Jackie answered slightly jokingly as she sat down in front of her own plate using a fork to cut her pancakes into manageable bites.

Judy, and Bonnie both had the same expressions on their muzzles at her words as if to say "Really now?" while Nick looked up from his plate with his mouth full of pancake offering a "Hmmm?" at hearing mention of him, or at least what he thought was mention of him since his food had taken precedence.

"A good mammal is hard to find, and I'm tired of all these bucks being all the same. Maybe it's just me, but there's something viscerally tantalizing about those fangs; I bet they'd feel amazing when used in the right way, and size-wise a fox would be just right where a wolf would be too much . . ." Jackie went on to her sister, and mother before trailing off.

Judy, and Nick both visibly reddened under their fur with Judy nearly choking on the juice she was drinking having never even considered Nick's fangs in that manner let alone any other manner for that matter since they were just his teeth. Nick for his part slowly, and carefully swallowed his mouthful of pancake his thoughts split between remembering yesterday morning's shower, and never wanting to touch Judy with his fangs in that 'right' way . . . unless she wanted him to, but no even then it'd be too dangerous, and wrong of him to even dare. At that point Nick had to shake his head to clear his thoughts before he got stuck in that existential mind-fuck.

Jackie just laughed at their reaction since she hadn't meant her honest words to elicit the response it had before she noticed her mom, and her laughter devolved into a fit of the chuckles. Bonnie could only stare at her daughter with her mouth agape in mild shock that one of her younger daughters would be so blatantly open, and her mind gave her the distinct image of said daughter engaged with a fox in the manner she'd just mentioned.

"I didn't break you mom, did I? Relax. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be single for the foreseeable future unless there's a tree that mammals like Will, and Nick here grow on. In which case Judy you tell me where you found it, and you tell me now because if I have to go ask Layla other things are going to happen" Jackie said jokingly.

"Um, I'm pretty sure we don't grow on trees even though Will seems to have grown like one. At least I don't feel very barky" Nick managed to say still at a loss feeling the fur on his arm for emphasis.

This got him quite the laughter from Jackie, and even Bonnie seemed to recover while Judy just snorted before telling him "Real slick there Nick. Even your lamest jokes are left wondering how that one came to you when you can bark."

"Hey, even I get caught off guard, and I can't bark. What makes you think that?" Nick came back.

At that Judy just grinned mischievously as she pulled out her phone, and after swiping, and tapping at it with her paw it began playing a video recording though the audio was all that mattered. For the three lapine does present at the kitchen table, and the hapless tod to hear were the sounds of muted growls with whimpers, some yips, and clear as day barks. Judy had gotten back from a midnight trip to the toilet to witness Nick in the midst of a dream, and couldn't resist recording him as she did everything in her power not to laugh out loud when even his paws started twitching as if he were chasing, or running from something in his dream. It was all there in the recording, and sly bunny that she was she'd already saved a copy to her cloud storage in case Nick managed to delete it from her phone though she had no intention of sharing the video itself with anyone, but herself. It definitely pleased her to no end how he'd settled back down once she'd gotten back in bed with him, and the look now on his muzzle was worth sharing the audio as she had.

Nick had been torn between his food, and the desire to wrestle Judy's phone from her to delete her 'evidence'. Knowing that paw to paw he was ultimately powerless against her, and that he'd eventually catch her likewise in her sleep decided him so he simply returned to his food. When they were done with their food Nick, and Judy enjoyed their lazy sunday on the living room couch minding the younger kits that gathered around them while Jackie helped her mom with dishes, and then laundry laughing in response when her mom asked her 'Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?' jokingly.

It was around one o'clock when much to the entertainment of those who witnessed it Layla's head poked above the floor level from the stairway down into the burrow proper her ears erect, and moving to scan for what intel they could provide while her nose likewise twitched doing it's duty to provide additional information. Then Will's head appeared from behind Layla's as he echoed her actions, and the sight the pair of them made elicited laughter from the younger bunnies. As they finished their ascent to the ground floor they gave each other a paw-bump with a shared 'Mission Accomplished' making it known to the kits that they'd done that just for such a reaction out of them before wishing everyone a good morning.

When Judy informed them that it was a good afternoon Will just responded that having just woken up it was still a good morning as Layla yawned in agreement while Nick chuckled at their exchange. While Will was wide awake, and made his way to sit on a sofa adjacent to Nick, and Judy, Layla yawned again as she made a beeline for the fluffle of kits. Walking over to a spot currently out of the way of the awake mammals she dropped to all fours, and circled over it a bit before laying down telling the kits that the nap pile was 'Here'. It didn't take long for those kits present under the age of six to join her, and she was nearly as covered as Will had been yesterday since they stayed away from her neck fur which still bore evidence of Will's 'grooming'.

Will looked on his mate sleeping contentedly with the kits, and unable to help thinking to himself how so motherly she seemed there was a new depth to love in his eyes for her before one thought led to another, and he was thankful no one noticed the tears he couldn't hold back. He could feel it in the core of his gut, a desire to see her a mother in truth, but it filled him with the same existential quandary he always faced concerning cubs of his own, and wedding her formally beyond the mate-bond they shared. While he laid himself out across the sofa he occupied he covered his eyes with an arm internally offering a rare prayer to the Wolf Mother for guidance that he knew nonetheless would go unanswered. He loved her with all his heart, and wanted nothing more from the rest of his life, but to spend it with her; yet the love of his soul belonged to the Wolf Mother, and such was her claim to him that these mere thoughts of claiming a wife, and having children of his own while incarnate filled him with a very real existential dread at crossing lines in the sand he'd put in place long ago. Torn as he was, and seemed would ever be it was all he could do to hold within his turmoil lest he emote it, and rouse his mate.

As he focused on reining in his emotions his mind locked on that one word 'Mate', and its implications for him. Knowing he needed to meditate on this, and hopefully clear his head he got up heading outside. While Nick was engrossed in the joke he was telling some of the older kits Judy turned her head at Will's movement not failing to see that he'd been crying; while the ever caring part of her wanted to follow after him to see what was wrong something told her not to, and she could've sworn she felt a reassuring paw on her shoulder, but she was nestled into Nick who had an arm wrapped around her such that his paw was resting over hers.

Having stepped onto the back porch Will surveyed his surroundings looking for at least a stand of trees somewhere across the surrounding acres of farmland. For his luck all he found was a lone old oak tree atop a hill a fair distance away, but it would do, and seemed to almost call to him as he headed for it. With so much open space the taller than average wolf stood out no less thanks to his white fur in the sunlight though only Stu seemed to take notice of the movement in the corner of his eye. Turning his head to focus on what had caught his attention he saw Will heading towards what he had affectionately dubbed his 'Thinkin' Tree', and noted Will walked like a mammal who had quite some pondering to do.

The walk to the hill was a bit of a blur for Will as he held in his mind his purpose though as he walked up the hill the gears in his head lurched wanting to turn as he held them back. Only after he'd run a paw along the trunk of the thick old tree to get a sense of it, and seated himself in it's shade cross legged at the roots beginning the breathing exercises to sink himself into a meditative state did he let the gears of his mind turn, but then only to get himself into the state he sought. Once he was in a meditative state he brought back that singular thought of 'Mate', and how it related to him. From this singular concept he explored branching avenues like spokes from the hub of a wheel completely oblivious to even the sunlight as it bathed him having chased away the shade he'd originally ensconced himself in.

Only the sounds, and scents of dinner roused Layla who still half asleep said "Fluffle Attack!" as she opened her eyes. As she sat up, and shook off the rest of sleep's web she noted she didn't have to contend with any kits hampering her movement by laying on her. The realization that she was currently alone, and that all those warm small bodies were gone when they had felt so comforting left her feeling an almost foreign melancholy until Judy spoke to her.

"You're finally awake. What was that about an attacking fluffle?" Judy asked smiling easily.

"No it's Fluffle Attack. In my dream I was at a metal concert, and one of the opening bands was a group of bunnies, and hares playing some very angry mix of punk rock vocals, and metal instrumentation. That was their band name, and they were pretty good." Layla answered.

"Okay" Judy replied with a laugh before adding "Dinner is just about ready, and I couldn't find Will. I figured you'd have better luck."

"Sure I can find him. I know his scent anywhere" Layla responded with a smile.

"When you find him tell him he is voted out of storytelling duty by me. Is there a story he has that doesn't have death in it?" Bonnie hollered from the kitchen.

"Haha I sure can though I was going to do that anyway because I want to tell a story. Maybe once upon a time there was a story he could tell where someone didn't die, but that time has long since passed." Layla hollered back jovially.

"If you're looking for Will" Stu chimed in as he came inside through the back door "He's been under my thinking tree. He looked like whatever was weighing him down required quite the deep thought."

Layla rose to her hindpaws, and made her way to the back porch. She lit a cigarette while she scanned the grounds easily spotting the lone tree atop the hill, and sure enough there was her wolf like a statue of a monk. While she made her way to him dragging from her cigarette as she went she wondered what this time had been burdening him. He always was the brooding type she mused to herself trying to carry the weight of the world until he broke, and even broken he would get back up to shoulder more. The only times she ever knew him to let it all fall away, and be utterly open with another were with her, and Lola though even with them there were undoubtedly things he would not share.

When she reached the hill she crushed the butt of her now killed cig into the dirt with a hindpaw before making her ascent not bothering to hide the noise of her approach. Even as she neared the top, and was sure he undoubtedly heard her he remained motionless. The last of the sunset's light touched them with fading fingers of warmth as she crossed the final few feet between them. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head atop his, yet he still did not stir so she moved slightly to lick his nose.

"It's time for dinner isn't it?" Will asked as he came out of his meditative trance.

"That it is. Oh, and Bonnie, and I want you to know you've been voted out of telling the kits bedtime stories because I want to tell one, and even your happy stories involve dying one way, or another." Layla told him.

"That's fine with me, not sure what I'd tell them tonight if I were." Will responded as Layla stepped back from him to let him rise. Back on his feet he smiled at her warmly as he asked "You catch what's for dinner?"

"I don't fish." Layla deadpanned before laughing at her own comeback, and adding "No, I don't know what's for dinner."

While they made their way down the hill Layla wondered at the fruits of his meditation. The sense of his emotions she got made her think that somehow he'd trapped a fresh breeze within himself, as light hearted as he seemed. They were nearly back at the house before her curiosity got the better of her desire to just enjoy how free he seemed for once rare as such occasions were.

"From what Stu said you came out here with quite the heavy thoughts. Care to share how you lightened your load?" She asked him as they stepped up on the back porch.

"Nope. If I talk to anyone about it it'll be Nick. Don't worry you'll find out eventually." Will answered with a warm smile before wrapping her in his arms to kiss her as passionately as he felt.

When they finally parted they managed to make it inside, and head to the dinner table where they joined Nick, and Judy where they were sitting. Stu couldn't help, but ask if the 'Thinking Tree' had helped Will any to which he responded that it had which as he did so he subconsciously emoted his lightheartedness which seemed to infect everyone around him with Layla most surprised since she was keenly aware of it. For a good five minutes that felt longer about halfway through dinner Nick, and Will together made a sport of who could make Bonnie blush more either with compliments ranging from how good dinner was, to just how welcoming she, and her whole family had been. Stu who couldn't help his own laughter at the way the two canids played off eachother one-upping the other with eloquent words of kindness eventually came to his wife's rescue, or at least he tried to before Will changed tack, and tried getting her to laugh at a dirty joke that for all his effort went right over her head though Judy, and Jackie were left nearly rolling on the floor while Abby, and Nick just facepawed.

After dinner was done, and all the dishes had been cleaned the kit fluffle swarmed Will curious as to what story he would tell on his last night as their storyteller. Layla told them that tonight he'd be listening with them to the story she was going to tell, and they were no less excited to hear what she would tell them. Once everyone had gathered downstairs Layla looked at Bonnie for reassurance, before giving Will's paw a squeeze taking one last moment to prepare herself.

"So far Will has told you a legend, and a bit of personal history, but I think tonight you all deserve something a bit more positive." Layla began with a smile before continuing "What I have for you adorable kits tonight is a love story. Now boys don't you dare fuss till you've heard it. I promise this one has a little something for everyone."

"A long time ago, many lifetimes in fact, there was a lonely orphan girl who spent her days in the orphanage she lived at helping with chores where she found she had a talent in the kitchen, but what she excelled at best was caring for the children younger than her. While many of the children she helped care for eventually were adopted by loving families she was always sad to see them go. Despite how well she got along with the other orphans she didn't really have any friends, and old as she was though she wasn't much older than some of you she had begun to lose hope there was a loving family who would see her, and welcome her into their arms." Layla opened her story before taking a deep breath as the telling seemed to flow out of her.

"One day when it seemed to the girl that her loneliness could reach no greater depths a husband, and wife who for all their trying couldn't have any children came to the orphanage" Layla continued "the girl saw them, and her first thoughts of them were that they seemed kind, but she kept her distance as they spent time with the other children figuring they'd choose someone else like all the others she'd seen before. She had lost herself in her daily chores cleaning around the orphanage successfully paying no mind to the husband, or the wife, and so she didn't notice how the wife had taken notice of her. It caught the girl quite by surprise when as she went about her duties in the kitchen losing herself in the work she enjoyed there were suddenly the paws of the wife helping her. The girl didn't realize it, but the wife had seen something of herself in her, and so wanted to at least try to get to know her. At first the girl was understandably hesitant about accepting the wife's help in cooking lunch for everyone, but there was a warmth in the wife the girl knew as she too felt such a warmth in her as she'd helped take care of her fellow orphans. The girl made up her mind to let this stranger help her, but she made no effort to make herself seem more pleasing in the hopes of being adopted, yet there was an honesty in this that the wife recognized. That day as the wife ate with her husband there at the orphanage she talked to him about the girl, and the sincerity with which his wife spoke of this girl moved him. For the next week the husband, and wife visited the orphanage, and though they did their best to get to know the girl she didn't think anything of it since to herself she thought they were just as friendly with all the other orphans, and the girl made no effort to hide how she truly was wearing her loneliness like a skirt while she kept the kindness, and caring she showed her fellow orphans around her like a shirt. When the day came that the husband, and wife did adopt the girl the happiness she felt was tempered by her nervousness at how her life would change. It took a while before she began to grow closer to the husband, and wife, but as she did she found herself not caring about the loneliness she once felt. The wife taught the girl everything she knew of cooking, and couldn't help her little bit of pride at how she'd shared with the girl her love of reading. The father who had made his money as a soldier though after surviving grievous wounds could no longer fight saw a strength in the girl he sought to foster, and so he did so by teaching her not only how to fight, but when to know to use words where a sword would not do to make peace."

"The girl grew tall, and fair under the care of the husband, and wife she called mother, and father." Layla said with a smile as she paused for a moment to gauge her audience, and had to stifle a chuckle as Will was as wrapt in her words as most of the kits before going on "When the girl was of age to be wed despite the suitors who did come to seek her paw she turned them away for she felt in herself a calling to see the world. Her mother, and father supported her in this though such was the love for her that had grown within them they didn't want to see her leave. Her mother did her best to delay the girl leaving as long as she could, but her father who had been praying to all of the angels that hopefully at least one would listen had been granted a vision in his sleep that upon waking he could not remember, but it filled him with the sense that his beloved daughter would be alright. Her father was the one to finally convince his wife that it was okay to let the girl find her own way since with them she would always have a home. When the day came for the girl to begin her journey her father gave her his sword that he'd had blessed, and her mother gave her a book of poetry, and wise sayings they both loved before both her parents wished her well, and told her that they'd always love her, and she would always have a home with them."

"Leaving the city she'd known her whole life was a huge step for the girl" Layla continued "But it did not really faze her as she got caught up in seeing new places. Now in these times travelling alone was not something someone did if they could help it, and even moreso if they were a girl, but the girl had faith in her sword arm, and all her father had taught her. At first the girl didn't really have in mind which way she would journey first so she followed her gut, and headed north. Every new forest she walked through was filled with new sights, and smells the experiences of which kept the loneliness, and homesickness a lone traveller normally feels non existant. It happened by chance one night when she was in the northernmost forest of the land she'd been wandering through that she awoke to a stranger clad in a black hooded cloak that hid his features tending her fire which had been dying. She pretended to be still asleep as she watched him breathe fresh life into the fire, but as the growing light revealed his face she couldn't help her sudden gasp in shock. The stranger who had restored her fire from the embers had bright yellow eyes that seemed permanently feral, but what struck her most were the scars across his muzzle."

Layla paused again at this point to give Will a knowing grin as he would soon know from her telling what the title of this story was though she was telling a much different version than was commonly popular about a french inventor's daughter, and an enchanted castle where lived a transfigured prince.

"The stranger told the girl to continue resting while he kept the fire, and kept watch, but she could not resist her curiosity towards him. Her first questions were if he was a lone traveller like her, and if he was willing to tell her how his appearance came to be what it was. The stranger couldn't say why he so easily shared his story with her that night, but it did him good to tell another soul. He came from a land farther to the north, and even farther west where one would swear the sun went as it set. There he had been given the sacred charge by the angel of his kind to be the guardian of his home, but when a roving band of mercenaries burned his village to the ground he arrived to late to protect anyone. As he wept over the ashes surrounded by the bones of those he'd sworn to protect he had taken up his sword in his paws, and was about to fall upon it when the angel of his kind appeared before him. The remorse he felt for failing his duty moved her to forgive him, and she stayed his paws from burying the blade through his heart, but for all her words to him he could not forgive himself. So resolute was he in his condemnation of himself that he angered the angel before him, and so she laid a curse upon him that until he avenged those he'd failed to protect, and learned to forgive himself he would appear to others not as he truly was, but as he saw himself at his worst, and as she uttered her curse she slashed his face the scars of which constantly hurt him that he may pay penance. He told the girl that since then all those years ago he had indeed journeyed alone hunting those mercenaries he vowed to devour with his own fangs when he found them. As the stranger finished his tale the girl fell back asleep lulled by the sound of his voice, and the stranger couldn't help the warmth in his smile as he watched her sleep. While the girl slept her dream was a vision of the angel of the stranger's kind weeping; as the girl neared the angel in her vision the angel spoke aloud how she never cared if the son of her's ever avenged those he failed so long as he learned to forgive himself, but he'd lost himself in his curse, and quest for vengeance; the tears of the angel before her moved the girl in ways she couldn't describe as she embraced the angel in her vision promising that she would do everything she could to help him. From that morning when the girl awoke forward she promised to the stranger he would no longer travel alone since she would be with him, and though he thought to protest since why would such a beautiful maiden be willing to journey with as beastly a monster such as he, so adamant was the girl that he relented to her. As the phases of the moon passed, and they wandered across the lands seeking the mercenaries the peoples they encountered thanks to the girl were more open about rumors of the roving band they sought, and began spreading stories about the two calling them the Monster, and the Maiden. It was a cold, and moonless night when they found their quarry, and the stranger told the girl to wait outside the mercenaries camp while he fell upon them. Those mercenaries who had quite the bounty on their heads for all the wicked things they'd done had no warning, and stood no chance against the Monster who went after them fangs first. He was tireless as he went through their camp, but he was also careless in his lust to kill them all. The Maiden saw that he was surrounded, and couldn't stay still as he was outnumbered facing the mercenary's leader a mammal called The Hunter so she rushed to his aid fighting back to back with him. As they had travelled together so many months the Maiden had come to know the Monster as so much more than his frightening appearance for there was a kindness in him that seemed to shine forth at every opportunity, and the Monster had come to appreciate the Maiden not so much for her beauty as for her strength, and how she brought out of him the goodness he thought long dead. It took them being outnumbered fighting back to back to realize the friendship that had grown between them had become love, and that love between them allowed them to finish off the mercenaries including their leader whose head the Monster bit off with his own fangs. However having obtained his vengeance only left the Monster feeling as cold as the tundra in winter for though he had obtained his measure of justice for his home that was no more he still had not found a way to forgive himself for failing his home in the first place, but the Maiden was like his own personal springtime sun. His paw in her's she led him to her home feeling it was time to return, and desiring to introduce to her parents the mammal she knew in her depths was worthy of her; as he followed her back south to the city she called home the frost that had gathered in him thawed until it was completely gone. When they finally reached their destination the Monster had ceased to care about hiding his fearsome countenance because it mattered not to him how others saw him with only fear since when the Maiden looked upon his face she did so with love, and that was enough for him. For her own part the Maiden no longer saw the scars across his muzzle, or the feralness in his eyes because his heart was in her paws, and she knew his soul. As they traveled through the city back to her home the Maiden marveled at how much had changed in the time she'd been gone, but it all fell away when she saw her mother, and father as they were returning home. When she called out to them it took them a moment to recognize her so much had she changed, and when she introduced them to her monster whose real name has been forgotten they were no different in their fear of his appearance, but there was nothing in his body language that suggested a threat. Moreso the kindness, and goodness in him was as clear as day in his voice, and the loving way he spoke to their daughter so though they had their reservations they welcomed him into their home. That night after dinner her father wanted to speak alone with this mammal who had won his daughter's love as a father is want to do; for all the times the Monster had spoken with the girl of his feelings concerning his home, and how the angel of his kind cursed him it was his speaking of these things to her father, and her father's wise, and understanding words as a fellow warrior that helped him finally forgive himself. The Maiden, and her mother were just walking out to bring their males inside for bed when they witnessed first the embrace the two shared, and then as if by magic how the face of the Monster healed, and the feralness left his eyes revealing just how handsome he originally had been, or as the Maiden insisted he always had been. After that night the two were eventually married, and they settled down as caretakers of the orphanage where the girl had started her life though under their care it no longer was an orphanage for such had been their reward from many kings for finally taking out the mercenaries who had terrorized so many they turned the place into a permanent home for all the abandoned children of the city, becoming mother, and father to all of them. Of course if they lived off of that money alone eventually there would be none of it left so how they managed to support their home in the long term was through turning the home they made into a school where they taught all they knew to their children, and the children of others."

With a yawn Layla finished her tale, and told the kits to sleep well as she wished them good night. Will with a yawn of his own picked her up, and carried her in his arms to bed where soon enough they were asleep like logs. Judy, and Nick weren't too far behind them though Judy paused long enough on her way after Nick to agree with Bonnie that Layla was better at telling the kit friendly stories with Nick adding from down the hall that next time he wanted a chance to tell the bedtime story which Bonnie, and Judy both agreed to let him have.

Monday [Week four, Day one]

His work alarm woke them at oh-five-thirty with "A Martian Winter" by Angel Vivaldi though only enough for Will to silence it before he rolled over into the warmth of his mate, and fall back asleep. They slept for another two hours before the need to use a toilet roused them both. When they got back to the guest room they'd been sharing all weekend Will only bothered to spray himself with an aerosol scent neutralizer so he could forego a shower while they got dressed, and packed their things. He was wearing his Tiger Army shirt while Layla wore her Koukaku Kidoutai one. Once they were upstairs where they could smell breakfast Will set their duffle by the front door before following where Layla had gone into the kitchen.

"You know Bonnie I'm going to miss your cooking, and the warmth of your home. I didn't realize how much I needed these nights in the comfort of being underground until I now have to leave." Will said to Judy's mom as he sat next to Layla.

"Well I hope you both know that you're more than welcome here" Bonnie responded as she set plates of food in front of them.

"Then hopefully we can come up with more reasons to come visit with Judy in the future" Will replied with a warm smile as she sat across from them with a mug of tea in her paw.

A duet of yawns announced the presence of Nick, and Judy as they entered the kitchen. When Nick yawned again as he stretched in the doorway Judy gave his chest a light back-pawed smack as she told him to stop yawning since it was making her yawn; her statement was punctuated by her yawn, and it was all Will could do not to comment on how fucking adorable, and cute he found the sound of it. He would've told Nick to yawn again just to hear it again, but he wasn't exactly in the mood to irritate Judy.

After they'd sat at the table the five of them enjoyed breakfast along with amiable chit-chat. Nick felt the need to mention since Bonnie's wonderful cooking as he put it reminded him that it'd been awhile since he'd visited his own mother, and asked Judy if she would join him with paying her that visit later today. For a moment Judy couldn't respond as she processed Nick's request before unhesitatingly, and rather exuberantly telling him she'd love to meet his mom causing Nick to grin happily. Once they were done Judy, and Nick went back downstairs to pack while Will, and Layla helped Bonnie with cleaning the kitchen, and doing the prep work for lunch; Bonnie could swear as she later would tell Stu that as they helped her the two of them added more to the warmth a mammal would feel upon entering the Hopps home than was already present.

Once they were packed, and it was time to depart, which Stu had come back in for as if on cue to see them off with Bonnie, they exchanged their goodbyes. Judy hugged her parents warmly, and for once Stu managed to hold off on the water works while Will packed their stuff in the trunk of his Shelby. Nick shook Stu's paw first as the buck assured him he was always welcome in his home, and was surprised when Bonnie just hugged him. Layla couldn't help herself from hugging Bonnie, and thanking her for the motherly support she'd given to a relative stranger surprising everyone, but Judy as she called Bonnie 'mom' while she did so. Will for his part was just going to wave as he stood next to the open driver side door, but he was superseded by Layla, and Bonnie both insisting he give at least 'mom' a hug goodbye so that he did before shaking Stu's paw, and telling him he looked forward to the next time he could lend a paw with the farm insisting he would happily be paid with fruit, and Bonnie's cooking.

Their goodbyes said the four of them got settled in the Shelby, and as Will drove them towards the road back to the city Layla for the trip was DJ with her phone plugged into the aux cable. Once he'd hit the road that'd take them all the way into the city she got them started with "Carry Me" by Eurielle, and followed it with another of her tracks called "Hate Me"; Nick like Will was more of a rock & roller, but definitely found the songs quite pleasant while Judy got the artist's name from Layla to get more of her music for herself much to Layla's amusement. Then the song shifted into "All of Me" by John Legend.

It wasn't really the kind of music Will listened to of his own volition, but he knew all the words to this song. He thought to himself how uncanny it was Layla would be playing it since his enjoyment of how the lyrics related to him, and her he kept private even from her. As he listened it took quite a few of the fibers of his being to not sing along, but to just appreciate the song, and it took the rest of his fibers to not tell Layla the thought that occurred to him which was that they should totally sing a duet of this song, and make it their wedding track. The emotions that went through him brought tears to his eyes that he managed to hold back until the song Layla intentionally played next as if she meant to elicit from him his response was "Be Somebody" by Thousand Foot Krutch.

The water works he had managed to hold back could no longer be reigned in as the lyrics triggered the memories in him of how as they served side by side he'd fallen for her inner strength, and how she'd won his heart when at his lowest moment he'd given in to all the darkness in him, yet she'd brought him out of it. It was all he could do to keep his Shelby in a straight line at an even speed as traffic allowed him to push somewhere between seventy five, and eighty miles per hour while in as evenly calm a voice as he could manage, tell Layla to not let the next song be such an emotional one with only the tracks of his tears betraying him.

Layla just grasped his free right paw in her left, and managed a smile in response. She likewise had been crying thanks to those two tracks. "All of Me" had made her think of just how close they'd bonded such that they neither had, or needed a wedding ceremony, and "Be Somebody" made her relive memories of how alike in their emotional solitude they'd been when they met, but somehow he'd gotten her to open up with the way he was such a perv, and a goof at the same time he was ultimately a kind mammal; she would never forget when she realized she loved him that dark night when the goodness in him he nearly let die before she called him back from the abyss.

In deference to Will's wishes Layla turned on her phone's shuffle, and the first song it gave them was "Down" by Motograter. The song was just the tonal shift they needed allowing Will, and Layla to both recover somewhat. Will managed to slip into 'Driver-mode' keeping them cruising along with traffic at an easy seventy-five miles per hour while Layla took her phone off shuffle going back to singling out the songs she wanted to listen to. Nick, and Judy who weren't just along for the ride nonetheless gave the two their space for a stretch since they for their own part had not been unaffected by the music.

The next track Layla purposefully played was "Not Alone" by All That Remains which kept the car quiet as Will cranked the volume a little higher though not too much for Judy's ears while still maintaining his pace at the speed limit. Traffic as usual down this road was sparse save for cargo trucks, and if he wanted to he could floor it back to the city, but the simple act of driving listening to tunes was one Will enjoyed almost as much as flat out racing; internally Will had two reasons for keeping his speed legal, he wasn't really in that much of a rush to be back in the city, and he wanted to show Judy that he could drive like a sane mammal. Next on Layla's impromptu playlist for them as they steadily ate up the two hundred, and eleven mile distance of road was "We Stand" which was also by All That Remains.

"Okay, you play the next track from this album, babe." Will said to Layla.

"Hehe alright beastie" She responded before adding "Don't worry Judy let us get the morning metal out of our systems, and I'll change up the genres"

"Actually I think the metal is growing on me at least with how frenetic in can be; like it would make good running music, or something like that." Judy said while "Whispers [I Hear Your]" began playing.

"No Judy you must not fall to the ways of the dark side" Nick jokingly admonished.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing" Will added doing his best Darth Vader impression.

"Hmm... I think it'd be interesting seeing what kind of metal you end up liking best, Judy. To give you an example of just how varied bands can be, Will here isn't really that big a fan of death metal, but likes the bands where you can actually make out the lyrics like Slayer, Gojira, and Dagoba." Layla said.

"Well Slayer essentially spawned Death Metal the way Black Sabbath spawned Metal itself though they're part of the Big Four of Thrash Metal alongside Metallica, Megadeth, and Anthrax. Also Dagoba is more Industrial Metal like Fear Factory, and Gojira are more Progressive Death Metal. Though I now vote for some Aliaj, and Slain if you would darlin'." Will explained offering Layla his phone.

"Actually don't need your phone, I have them on mine." Layla responded with a smug grin scrolling through her phone.

"Just how expansive is metal music? I mean I'm not unexposed to rock & roll; my mom is a fan of Elvis, and The Beatles while my dad likes Pink Floyd, and King Crimson." Judy asked.

"For every genre Rock has Metal goes there too though it started from Traditional style like Sabbath to Power like Judas Priest, and Iron Maiden, and on into Thrash, and Death along with Progressive at least in a somewhat chronological progression" Nick explained before Will simply had to interject.

"Why did no one tell me your parents dig artists I love!? You tell them next time I'm over we're rocking out to the classics. I mean it." Will said though no sooner did the words leave his muzzle than Layla started "Pain" by Aliaj which silenced him.

"I'm surprised you didn't want me to play Angband mister 'I love Iranian Metal'" Layla said to him jokingly.

"What can I say other than I do" Will responded with a laugh.

As the track from Aliaj ended Layla was swift to put it on one of her personal favorites from Slain their track "Superhero".

"Is this band also from Iran?" Judy asked.

"Nope they're from India, and are an excellent example of progressive metal. Go figure I love their music so much, but it wasn't until I actually looked up the lyrics online that I realized just how those lyrics are . . . christian friendly to put it nicely. That usually is the kind of thing that turns me off from a band, go figure the exceptions to rules hehehe" Will answered.

Will could practically feel the curiosity coming from the back seat so before they could ask questions, and incite him to ranting, or saying more than he cared to he told them "Look as an angel incarnate religion is the one subject I don't like discussing the most so please don't ask."

Much to his appreciation Layla backed Will up by saying "It's one thing for knowledge of his angelic nature to be isolated amongst those that know him personally, but if it became widespread can you imagine how the religions of the world would want to use him? It's not his place to interfere in the free will of mammals to believe what they want, yet they would force his paw, and no one would like what that would lead to."

The rest of the drive back to the city went smoothly with the conversation taking it's turn through different lighter subjects while Layla eventually let her phone's shuffle setting play what it would. They got back into the city proper just around half past noon, and got Nick, and Judy back to their respective apartments by thirteen hundred wishing both of them each a pleasant evening with Nick's mom. Once they were back at their own apartment the clock was encroaching on half past thirteen hundred, and while Layla's priority was packing a bow of cannabis Will's was rolling on the bed to express his gladness to be home which he was as much as he had enjoyed his four day weekend.

While Layla joined him on the bed to smoke a little weed as they relaxed back into their space they talked over inviting some company for a housewarming of sorts. Layla had gotten the interior of their apartment about as decorated as either of them would have it, and Will kind of missed both Benji, and Jade. Since they didn't have that much space to host all of Will's coworkers they decided to keep it small only inviting Mihoshi, and Sage besides Benji, and Jade. The cannabis did it's trick of getting Will hungry not only for lunch, but dinner, and likewise in the mood to do the cooking as well.

Having been gone for four days most of the leftovers in their fridge were in need of tossing, or devouring though Will expressly wanted panang for lunch, but Layla managed to convince him to make do with what was on paw for lunch promising they'd have curry for dinner tomorrow night relying on his lazy streak. What sealed the deal was her guarantee she'd place their order for panang, and rice ahead of time that she'd pick up. Once they'd killed their second bowl, and the last of their cannabis on paw Will went nose first to the fridge to rustle them up whatever was still edible, and as they ate they discussed what to fix for dinner. Will texted Benji to get his opinion also asking if he could likewise ask Jade, and Mihoshi for theirs as he passed on the message to them that they were invited to his place for the warming of the house as he put it.

While they waited for Benji to get back to them they moved to the sofa where Will sprawled out with Layla on top of him, and they couldn't help their dozing which got interrupted by Jade texting Will that she was happy with whatever he decided to cook, and Mihoshi who texted that she likewise was up for whatever. Benji's responding text was that as outspoken as Jade was concerning his, and Layla's skill in the kitchen he left it up to them to surprise him. So they fell back to square one in terms of what to fix as Will was no longer hungry, and at a loss for what to fix while Layla feeling it was up to her to settle the menu got lost in thought.

"A mammal gets tired of too much chicken despite all that can be done with it though I'd be up for frying it. Why don't we go with fish?" Will suggested with a yawn.

"You know we forgot to ask Sage, but I like your fish idea, and the frying." Layla responded.

"I'm pretty sure she'll second this idea of fried fish, but then the question becomes what kind of fish do we want to fry, and is there a store that will have what we need that isn't as far as the Tundra Town Fish Market." Will replied as he got on his phone to text Sage.

"Well, hmm how about just simple panko breaded tilapia, and you can just zoogle the nearest supermarket." Layla suggested.

"It's simple, and not too heavy plus I can pick up some teriyaki sauce while I'm at it. Alright it's a plan." Will said with an easy grin running a paw under her shirt to stroke her fur. With his unoccupied paw Will checked the time seeing his phone display that it was in the hour of fifteen-hundred.

He figured it'd take him about an hour to do the shopping, and be back with their company arriving between seventeen-hundred, and about eighteen-hundred-thirty. Before he even considered getting off the sofa he very purposefully focused on his scent before specifically marking into Layla's neck then giving her muzzle a long, and loving lick. He wrapped his arms around his mate then flipped so she was between him, and the back of the couch so she would not be displaced as he rolled backwards off the sofa onto his hindpaws to head out phone in paw as he zoogled the nearest super mart.

Layla just lay there on the couch enjoying the fading sensation his tongue left as she chuckled to herself how much she enjoyed whenever he rolled them in unison like that. As she sat up with her own mission in mind to pull her laptop on the coffee table towards her where she'd left it the smell of him on her was so strong it was like he hadn't left, and it took a minute for the full depth of it to register. When it did the message in it combined with her purpose of finding the specialist she needed to see, and hopefully setting up an appointment for tomorrow brought her to tears. She knew better than most how Will knew things of canid behaviour that were essentially 'lost knowledge'; the way he could specifically mark a mammal as under his 'protection', and direct his howl were just some of it - angel that he was incarnate his inner knowledge came from instincts, and past memories he'd sussed out over the years he'd been amongst the awakened mammals of the world.

It was one thing to mark a lover with your own scent as a way to express your claim to them, but the pheromones that possessed her nose screamed here was his 'mate'. She could not help how she broke down for a good five minutes because here she was behind his back going to do what she could to bear a kit with him with the blessing of the Wolf Mother, and he had pretty much used the old ways to shout to the world she was his wife; as she thought the word that summed up the scent message he left upon her it shocked her out of her tears, and with no small amount of fear she voiced to the air "Mother what has he done? Please have mercy."

It didn't take her long to zoogle the right doctor she needed to see, and a quick phone call to their office downtown later she'd secured an appointment for herself tomorrow afternoon. That bit of business done she had a long hard think about what to do concerning the marking she now bore. Her first gut response was to shower, and wash at least some of it out before getting heavy with some scent neutralizer, but she realized that if she did that it would wound him more than she could bear to consider. She did at least decide to shower since she hadn't this morning, and hopefully it would mellow the scent of him on her so as not to outright assault their guests. It was a message that they could only interpret one way, and as much as she needed Sage at the moment he too would need Jade, and Mihoshi tonight since she wasn't going to sleep with him till at least tomorrow night, and he surely needed to sink is fangs into someone even if only a little.

Meanwhile Will had driven to the local super market making sure to note it's location since he'd probably be there often enough to get to know a few of the mammals working there. Once he'd gotten the requisite fish, and teriyaki sauce plus some more rice for good measure he wandered down every aisle for whatever might catch his fancy. He had lingered in the ice cream section staring long, and hard between the gelato, and the frozen yogurt with already a couple quarts of custard style ice cream in his cart before he gave in and got three pints of sea salt caramel gelato, and a quart each of strawberry, and blueberry frozen yogurt. In the section where the spirits were kept he unhesitatingly got the largest bottles they had of black rum, spiced rum, and honey whiskey along with three six packs of Feller Alpine-Life beer in the bottle. After the one time he'd had Irish porter out of a can he'd sworn never again to drink beer out of anything other than glass; black beers were his favorite, and that Irish beer, of all things sacred, out of a can had tasted like soy sauce without the salt. Reminiscing about the beer made him think of the growlers of oatmeal stout, and undiluted double barrel ale he'd always get from the local brewery Flamerock-Strider up in Ulfhaven, or the really good Fog Slicer double IPA from the Forgotten Cove brewery he'd visited while camping in the Califurnia Redwoods. He made a mental note to remind himself to go back there for a camping trip with Layla; deep down he missed the Purcific Ocean as of all the oceans of the world it was his favorite, but as his thoughts wandered there he had to shake his head, and himself free lest his desire to chase the dying sun take hold.

As he was wandering down the aisle where one could find pasta, and pasta sauce he came across a middle aged vixen struggling to reach a can of said sauce that was just out of her reach so with complete ease he walked up behind her, and got down for her the can of sauce.

"Would you like just one ma'am, or two?" Will asked her with a smile.

"Why thank you. I think I should get two just to be safe. My you are tall for a wolf" she replied while he got her down a second can still grinning.

"Not a problem at all ma'am. It is my pleasure to help others when I can, especially lovely vixens such as yourself. Yeah Grey Wolves think they've got the canid height market in their paws till they get a load of me, or my sister; we are the proud freaks of Arctic Wolves. Back home they even call us the Guardians of Ulfhaven" Will said with an easy laugh.

"Oh, you hush. I'm old enough to be your mother." she responded with a slight blush.

"What can I say? I have a soft spot for foxes. An arctic vixen is my adoptive sister, and my mate is probably the world's tallest red vixen. Besides you look very good for your age I'd say you weren't far past forty" Will said to her maintaining his friendly smile.

"I passed forty a good decade ago, but thank you nonetheless for your flattery. You've quite made my day that much better since my son told me he was going to introduce me to his girlfriend, finally. You know I've always wanted to visit Ulfhaven; I hear it's one of the few places a fox can go where we're just another mammal as welcome as any other canid." she replied.

"It very much is, and not only do we have even fresher fish than you'd find in Tundra Town we have some truly breathtaking natural wonders. Though if you do visit I recommend you grow out your winter coat, and pack warmly because even in summer it's pretty chilly also go to the Grimm house, and tell Marie her son sent you; she runs a small bed, and breakfast, and you will be most welcome free of charge." Will told her.

"If I manage to go there I will be sure to. Your family name is Grimm? You don't seem so grim to me at all, quite the opposite in fact." she said kindly.

"Funnily enough you're not the first fox in this city to tell me that, but I do have my moments when I live up to the name not that I much like them on any account" Will responded with another laugh.

After that they went their separate ways with Will browsing a bit more getting stuck staring at the barbeque sauce selection salivating at the options before he grabbed five different bottles with the thought to use some for chicken on a later night's menu, and have plenty of the stuff on paw since he could, and had before drank straight from the bottle especially the one labeled for being garlic heavy. When he got stuck again in the produce section just breathing in the scent of the fruits he saw the older vixen again, and seeing her near the cucumbers could not resist talking to her again.

Will couldn't hide his absolutely wolfish grin as he said to her "Mine's bigger."

When she turned to him slightly surprised he added "Cucumber, I mean. Mine's bigger" while he lifted a paw which indeed held a larger cucumber.

The laugh he got from her in response he found absolutely delightful, and internally he did a fist-pump in victory.

"You just could not resist that movie quote could you? What would your mate say to you flirting with me?" she lightly chided him.

"Oh she wouldn't really care, and probably have laughed at me being unable to resist being such a goof-ball. It's kind of my thing while grocery shopping. I will do, and say quite outrageous things just for a laugh, and I don't care who overhears me. Why just the other week I was at a store, and a jaguaress was saying 'meow me-meow' as she went back to work so I actually meowed in response. It was hilarious." Will responded mirthfully.

"I find it very hard to believe you can meow like a cat." she replied looking at him rather skeptically so he meowed in response causing her to drop the vegetable she held.

"If you'd like to record me doing that again with your phone I'd be more than happy to do it again" Will said unable to not chuckle at her totally flabbergasted expression.

She didn't hesitate to pull out her phone, and when she nodded that she was recording him he happily meowed again for her a couple times.

"How did you ever learn how to make those sounds?" she asked curiously after she stopped the recording.

"I've been with more felines than I can count, and have always been talented with my tongue. I even have a minor in linguistics, and am something of a polyglot." he answered.

While he left her to finish her shopping he pushed his cart over to check out having already gotten more than he had intended to. As he waited in line he smiled back at her when she got in line behind him before a young tod caught his eye. The tod was still just a teenager, but Will could tell he was trying to leave without paying for something, and the mammal on loss prevention duty hadn't spotted him so as a cop Will took action leaving his place in line. Before the tod could make his clean getaway Will had him securely with a paw by the back collar of his hoodie.

"Alright kid what is it you've got that you don't have the money to buy. I'm a cop so don't struggle just show me" Will told the lad as if he could read his thoughts, and having his own experience with pilfering things it wasn't hard for him to know how the lads mind was turning.

When the lad pulled out what he was attempting to steal which was cold medicine he spoke almost frantically "My mom's sick, and I don't want her to have to go to the hospital. We don't have the money to handle hospital bills. It was bad enough when I broke my arm last year."

Will's heart went out to the youth who clearly was about to start crying so he told him "Then you get in line with me, and I'll buy the medicine for you. My job is to help mammals son, and the last thing I want to see is another fox have to resort to crime. I hate those stereotypes more than most. I call foxes family."

Once the boy had given him the medicine Will let him go, and as he got back in line the tod said to him "Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it son. I'm just doing what any mammal should. Now if you need anything else at all you just call me. I will always be in your corner." Will responded handing him his card with his work number on it.

The vixen Will had befriended couldn't help, but wipe away a tear as she thought to herself how she wished her son could've met such a mammal when he was still a kit, and was about to say as much when the specieism against foxes just had to rear it's ugly head as a sheep of all mammals decided to add her two cents.

"Shouldn't you have arrested him for attempting to steal like the fox he is. How can you believe a thing he says?" the sheep said from where she stood in an adjacent line.

"You clearly did not hear me when I said I Call Foxes Family. If I did have him arrested where would that leave his mother? Now you are lucky you horrid twat that I'm off duty, and unarmed elseways I'd order you out of this place at gun point. As it stands if you don't want me to throw you out, or worse leave while you still have the chance, and get what you need elsewhere." Will responded with his voice dripping with disdain, and malice. Thankfully the brainless sheep noted that even the other prey near enough to witness, and overhear what had occured looked at her as if they quite agreed with Will, and rather indignantly she did leave.

When she was gone all who had witnessed all this including the store workers nearby all applauded Will which he accepted bashfully telling them all that he was only doing what was right, and that he abhorred specieism as the sin it was since in the eyes of the gods all mammals were brothers, and sisters adding that we all bleed the same blood. When it came time for him to pay for everything he was getting, and the medicine for the tod's mother the clerk insisted on giving him the employee discount, and the medicine for free, but Will would have none of it even when the manager came up to insist upon it. Seeing that Will wouldn't be swayed the manager himself decided on a compromise telling Will that he was always welcome in his store, and the tod that if he needed more medicine for his mother to come by, and he'd get it on the house as long as he promised to stay out of trouble, and pay it forward which the tod did most sincerely.

Once out of the store Will placed a paw compassionately on the tod's shoulder, and told him "Take care of yourself lad, and your mom, and don't forget that if you ever need anything even if it's just to talk about stuff you can't share with anyone else don't hesitate to call me. I've got your back."

After the tod thanked him again, and said he would the lad hurried home while Will made his way to his car, and loaded his goods into the trunk of his Shelby. As he was finished, and had just shut the trunk he saw the vixen struggling slightly with the weight of her bags as she walked towards the nearby bus stop so he unhesitatingly walked over to her where he insisted on not only carrying her bags, but also giving her a ride home, and at least help to her door.

"I can manage just fine. Haven't you already done enough good for one day?" she tried to refuse him insisting her apartment was only a couple of bus stops away.

"I have not, and I believe you can manage, but what kind of gentle-mammal would I be if I didn't offer you help with both my paws?" Will responded emphatically.

Seeing he would broker no further argument she relented saying "Very well, and thank you. You are too good a mammal for this world. May the Mother set in stone that you're most certainly a wolf worth your fur."

"It is no problem at all ma'am" Will said as he took her bags, and led the way to his Shelby adding as he walked with tears in his eyes "She already has it quite set in stone, and it's precisely why I'm on this earth among other reasons"

"Quit calling me ma'am you're making me feel older than I am. My name is Mary-Anne by the way" she said when they reached his Shelby, and her eyes widened at the sight of it before they narrowed seeing his vanity plates, and she gave him a back-pawed smack to his arm as she told him "Why on Gaia's green earth would you put that on your license plate?"

"Well met Mary-Anne my name is Will" he introduced himself as he got the trunk open again, and as he made space for her groceries he added "You may not think so, but often enough 'Fang Devil' is an apt description of me."

"Well count me as a mammal who disagrees" she responded.

"You know there's a club. I'll have them make you a jacket" Will joked.

She just smacked him again for his sass with quite the motherly expression on her muzzle which Will couldn't hide his amusement at before he shut the trunk, and moved to open the passenger door for her. Once he'd pulled in front of her apartment building that really was only a couple blocks away he got out quickly enough to open the door for her to get out even offering her a paw in assistance which she just brushed away insisting she wasn't a grandmother yet. Will just chuckled in response before shutting the door once she was out then going to the trunk to retrieve her groceries.

When they entered her building Mary-Anne was greeted by both her landlord who was a red wolf, and his daughter Will noted was a coywolf.

"Grandma Wilde you're back" the girl said running forward for a hug.

"I am sweet child" Mary-Anne responded warmly embracing the girl who couldn't be much older than four.

Her father on the other paw couldn't help, but notice Will saying "You're the very cop I just finished reading about. I hope you don't mind, but I must shake your paw brother"

"You were reading about me?" Will asked as he took the wolf's paw in his own after shifting all he carried to his left paw.

"I was, here in the latest issue of 'Our Voice'. I'm Jake by the way Officer Grimm" the wolf said holding up the issue of said magazine that was in his other paw.

"Ah Eris' article." Will said in understanding before the girl's words registered, and he turned to Mary-Anne who had picked up the little girl "Mary-Anne your last name is Wilde? I am friends with your son, in fact he was the first officer I worked with when I started here at precinct one."

"I meant to ask if you knew my Nicky when you said you were a cop. The Mother truly brings us together for a reason" she responded before turning to the girl in her arms "Alright Leah I need to set you down so the nice officer can help me get my groceries upstairs."

"Can I come too? Did you bake any cookies?" little Leah asked as she was set down.

"I sure did. I made peanut butter cookies earlier" Mary-Anne answered with a warm smile.

Little Leah just followed them upstairs happily while her father called after her to not spoil her dinner which she said she wouldn't with Will chuckling all the while. Once they were at her apartment on the third floor Mary-Anne let them in, and Will set down her groceries on her kitchen counter before Mary-Anne offered both him, and Leah each a cookie unable to hide her own mirth at seeing the two of them with identical expressions of happiness on their muzzles as their tails wagged.

"Thank you Grandma Wilde. You make the best cookies" Leah said once her mouth was no longer full of cookie.

"I agree Mary-Anne. Now I feel right as rain" Will added.

"Well if you'd like another one Will" Mary-Anne replied holding the plate of cookies out towards him.

"Don't mind if I do" Will said taking two, but only so he could give Leah one saying to her with a smile "Don't tell your dad"

"Thank you mister Will, I won't" Leah replied before saying goodbye to them, and running off.

"After seeing you with that boy earlier, and Leah just now I can't help thinking one day you'll make quite the father." Mary-Anne said to Will as they watched Leah's tail disappear past the doorway.

"There's a club. I'll have them make you a jacket." Will couldn't help, but say again with a laugh before adding "Hopefully one day I will. Though I've mentioned adopting with my Layla we haven't really talked about it much yet."

After that Will said his goodbye to Nick's mom, and made his way back to his Shelby. Jake stopped him when he was back on the ground floor to tell him not to be a stranger, and that surely he was a wolf the Mother was proud to call one of hers at which Will couldn't help, but hug him telling him he wouldn't, and that he was going to make him cry saying such things. Once he was back on the road Will drove in silence with his window rolled down enjoying the wind as it buffeted him. When he got back to his place with Layla he was grateful the door opened for him automatically, and thanked her for her rigging it to do so.

"Like I said it'll only do that if one of us is already home. I wanted it that way since I'm usually here all day, and what if one of us had to run past the door for some reason while it was empty? By the way babe you only went for a pawful of things; what did you splurge on that we will have to finagle into the fridge? Your lucky we only have like two pies left in there." Layla said to him as he set his bags on the counter

"Other than what we needed to make dinner which sounds even better right now I just got us plenty of frozen treats, more booze, and some barbeque sauce. I'll wait till everyone shows up to regale you with my adventure" Will responded as he took out everything he'd gotten starting with the booze.

"I had been wondering what was taking you so long. You bought enough booze alright, but mmm honey whiskey . . . Let's see you also got enough frozen custard, yogurt, and gelato to comfort a depressed girl for days, and I think you're telling me something with all this barbeque sauce." Layla joked with him.

"I need some of it for everyday use, and some for some sort of dinner maybe later in the week." Will replied with an easy grin before his mind registered her scent as she got closer, or rather his marking of her, and how it had faded.

"You took a shower. You know I've always loved it when you smell like strawberries" Will said to her, and not giving her time to respond he was on her holding her arms back as he pressed against her bodily his muzzle meeting hers, and his tongue forcing into her mouth. For a long moment as she returned his kiss it was as if he was trying to engulf her form with his, and to an extent he was. Having reached a resolution Sunday he couldn't help himself from the ways he expressed the outcome of that resolution as he worked up to finally voicing it to her.

"Thank you for not completely washing me out of your fur." He said to her as he released her.

She stayed close to him as she took his muzzle in her paws to look into his eyes. He saw the confusion in hers as she said to him "I could never do that, but why did you do that so specifically?"

He could see the tears welling in her eyes as he took a moment to consider how best to phrase his answer. He caressed her muzzle with a paw as he responded "It seems like all my usual ways of expressing my love for you are no longer enough. They are not enough for me to show you the full weight of how much you mean to me."

He could only smile as her response was to step into him embracing him with her muzzle against his chest. Will knew he needed to tell her what he'd decided sooner rather than later, but at the same time he wanted to keep it in his back pocket until he'd had enough time to think over the particulars. As he held her resting his muzzle on top of her head it occurred to him that marking her as strongly as he had was probably showing one of the cards in his paw a little too soon, but he couldn't help himself.

Layla couldn't help her thoughts as she clung to him. Here was her pillar of strength through so much blood, and death, and such a warm pillar he was, yet now he was also the reason she felt like breaking down completely. She couldn't escape thinking of what she hid from him, and how his marking was quite the unsubtle hint of something she didn't want to consider. She couldn't bring herself to even dare in hoping things would flow in that direction when she already had him as close as any mammal ever could.

They were interrupted by the knocking on their door, and Will was the one to let go so he could answer it. When he opened it he was quite surprised since he'd expected Sage, and Mihoshi, but there with them were Jade, and Benji.

"Hey guys! Come on in, I'll get dinner started momentarily" Will greeted them moving out of the way to let them in before shutting the door.

Before anyone had much chance to say anything else Layla had taken Sage by the paw, and was leading her to the guest bedroom only saying "Sister I need you."

Will took his mate's behavior in stride, and seemed to ignore the oddity of it as he went about giving the other three a proper greeting.

"Hoshi-chan it's good to see you" Will said giving her a quick hug before turning to Benji saying with arms wide open "Get in here Benji buddy. I've missed your hugs, and it's only been four days hehehe."

That done Will's attention fell on Jade whose right paw he took in his left to kiss the top of it more for an excuse to get the scent of her in his nose before he put pressure on it to force out her claws he presently licked much to the confusion of Mihoshi, and the shock of Benji while Jade was as horrified as she'd been the first time he'd done it.

"Will what the . . . why would you do that?" Benji asked being first to find his voice.

"Do you know how it makes me feel to have you of all mammals do that to me?" Jade said to Will as she withdrew her paw, and shuddered.

"I don't get it. I mean it is weird he'd lick your claws; what am I missing?" Mihoshi asked the two cats.

Jade just shuddered again before she managed to answer Mihoshi with Will just standing there all the while as if nothing was wrong "I actually had to look it up after he did it the first time. It's the kind of thing no sane mammal does, like letting a vampire bat feed from them directly which apparently as I heard from Autumn this wolf does . . . it shouldn't really be a surprise . . . Anyway licking a cat's claws, showing affection for our very tools to kill has quite the varied meaning depending on context. The first time he did it he'd asked me to kill him, and did it to both show trust in me, and ask for mercy. Now, however with his attitude of 'long time no see' he meant it as a lover in the old days would've."

"Didn't you?" Jade asked Will who looked quite pleased with himself.

"Of course I did. Though you should know you're only the second cat I've ever done that with." Will answered before turning to walk into the kitchen, and gesturing for them to follow him he continued "If Layla is going to have her fun with Sage then I'm having mine with you, and Mihoshi."

"You're so sure of that." Benji said to which Mihoshi added a "Yeah" while Will went about getting the ice cream put away in the freezer then dinner proper started.

"Considering the last time I got any was friday morning with that sexy kitten" Will responded with a wink at Jade before finishing his thought "And Layla absconding with our pack sister I am quite certain of how my night will end."

"So what are you fixing us for dinner?" Jade asked changing the subject, and reaching for the bottle of black rum.

"Well I'm going to start by getting the rice going, and a pan hot" Will answered as he pulled a skillet from a cabinet to place on the stove before grabbing the rice which was in an airtight canister. As he got six cups of rice, and twice as much water in the cooker which filled it to the maximum he continued telling them tonight's menu "the main entree is panko breaded tilapia which I will fry good, and golden"

Mihoshi couldn't help, but laugh seeing both Jade, and Benji start to drool as Will spoke. She didn't hesitate to get a photo of the both of them, while Will got one just of Jade making sure to close up on her muzzle before making it her contact photo in his phone. Meanwhile in their guest bedroom Layla was having a much needed conversation with her pack sister.

"Okay what's up?" Sage asked before she finally had a chance to register Will's scent on Layla, and stuck her nose into Layla's neck.

"That's part of it, but it gets more complicated" Layla answered tears threatening to overwhelm her eyes.

"More complicated than _him_ using his scent to shout to the world you're his 'Mate', or should I say 'Wife'?" Sage said incredulously.

"Don't use that word, please. Yes it gets more complicated." Layla responded before looking around as if she feared being overheard before whispering in Sage's ear "I miscarried Saturday morning, and the Mother had come to me the night before to tell me I have her blessing to bear his kit. She made me promise I wouldn't give up on him, or us."

Sage just looked at her with eyes as wide open as could be barely managing to say "Fuck that's a lot to process."

In a more normal tone Layla just added to it "I still haven't told him, and tomorrow afternoon I'm seeing a specialist so hopefully next time it takes. I've been lucky he was happy just to sleep next to me over the weekend, and not do anything; I need you to stay with me tonight, and he needs Jade at least if not Mihoshi as well."

"Just come here" Sage told her with open arms as she sat on the bed which Layla did unable to hold back her tears as she nuzzled into Sage's bosom.

"Listen to me Sister" Sage began as she comfortingly stroked Layla's head, and ears "You can't marry him, and he can't marry you; we both know that, but how he's marked you is proof enough that if he could I'm pretty sure he would. When you bear your kit with him, and that is practically assured since the Mother has given you her blessing you may need to legally marry him, but only as a necessary formality. You should be happy my sister, no other canid let alone any other mammal can say they are quite as blessed as you so directly by the angels above"

For a good ten minutes all Layla could do was cry into Sage giving release to the emotions that were tearing her apart. While Sage did her best to soothe her Layla who was eternally grateful for it promised herself that she'd come clean to Will tomorrow evening. If she had to deal with all this for much longer than that she didn't know how she'd manage.

Will who was quite distracted with being host to his friends as he cooked was only partially aware of his mate's inner turmoil, and likewise only just noted as she, and Sage both went into the bathroom just as he'd finished frying the last of the fish. Jade after pouring herself, and Will alike a couple shots of the black rum he'd bought lent her most welcome paws to mixing drinks for Benji, and Mihoshi as Will had told her to have at the bar.

Benji had wasted no time wanting all the juicy details about Nick, and Judy, but Will didn't exactly give him much to go with telling him that as far as he could judge they'd both made the first move in unison so the betting pool was off, and that he didn't really have much else to say though he did recount how he, and Judy had worked together to reunite that kit with his mother Saturday.

"Surely more than just that happened. Come on . . ." Benji pleaded with him.

"Sure stuff happened, but what of it is really worth retelling? I wound up in charge of bedtime stories for the kits until Layla, and Bonnie voted me out; Judy's little sister Abby who is just lovely is going to be working in our forensics department here pretty soon; I almost had to tell Abby, Jackie, and a couple of Judy's other brothers, and sisters about something only Layla, and Sky know that I'd like to take to the grave; Oh, and Nick, and I got peeped on by Jackie, and some of Judy's other younger sisters till Abby rescued us which prompted me to explain a few things to Nick as well as tell him I want him to join my pack. Honestly Benji I do have a story for you, but it's from today, and I can't tell you till Sage, and Layla are out here to hear it." Will said.

Before Benji could process everything, and respond, or Mihoshi, and Jade could either Sage was out of the bathroom telling Will "Just so you know, no vixen for you tonight"

"No problem I figured as much" Will barely managed to respond before Layla spoke neither looking, or sounding as if she'd been crying at all.

"You did not almost tell a bunch of rabbits about that _verboten_ mission, and what's this I hear about you giving does an eyeful?" She told Will sternly.

"They were curious, and thanks to Nick being there an eyeful of us was all they got. Look it got brought up in the course of conversation where I explained how if a mob of prey sought to kill me I'd have to let them if I didn't escape them, but I was able to dodge it by flipping the question. By the way for his answer when I asked him Nick is definitely a better mammal than I am." Will defended himself.

"Word For Word. What Did You Say?" Layla enunciated every word brokering no argument.

"After I gave them the whole 'I'm not aware of any such activity, or operation' line I had to give them something before they assumed to worst. So I told them it was classified, and asked what they would want to see done to one of their kind if they found he was a mammal trafficker with a taste for eating merchandise. Abby said drop the sick fuck alive into a barrel of hydrochloric acid to which I responded wasn't far from the truth; told 'em I tore off his arms, and fed him to sharks. Nick said when I asked him that he'd see the mammal eaten alive if doing so wouldn't in turn lower the mammal delivering said justice to the same level as the sick fuck." Will told her which seemed to satisfy her though she gave him a glare for good measure.

"There wasn't really a mammal like that, was there?" Mihoshi asked.

"There very much was." Layla answered.

"So what really happened?" Benji wondered.

"Ben you know how redacted my file is. That mission is so classified it's not even in there, and the one copy of that report that exists in the ZIA Director's office doesn't even mention what really happened. Layla, Sky, and I are taking it to our graves." Will said flatly

"I know I shouldn't ask, but what species was the sick fuck?" Jade couldn't help, but inquire though she had sense enough to not say 'you ate' at the end.

"All I'm willing to say further on the matter is that he was a prey mammal, and so was his chef. Now if you don't mind that particular subject is closed, and since my hopefully mollified mate is here I have a much better story to tell." Will said.

Jade, Mihoshi, and Ben took up seats at the kitchen table with their plates as Will served them while Sage, and Layla sat at the kitchen counter with Will remaining standing. They all enjoyed the first few bites of fish, and rice which Will if he said so himself was quite proud of having only lightly seasoned the panko since the teriyaki would be the main complimenting flavor to the subtle white fish, and rice.

"Alright you had quite the adventure on your quest for dinner's ingredients. Regale us." Layla said with an easy smile having gotten over her cross-ness at finding out what he nearly let slip.

"Okay so there I was at the nearby super mart." Will happily began "I'd gotten the stuff for dinner pretty quick, but felt like browsing to see what would catch my fancy. I was walking down the past aisle when I came across this vixen having trouble reaching a can of pasta sauce so I helped her out, and maybe flirted a little since she totally does not look as old as she really is. Well after that we ended up in the same check-out line, and I happened to notice a tod who was probably barely fifteen try to make it out without paying for something. I caught the kid, and had him reveal what he wanted to steal. Turned out he was trying to steal cold medicine for his sick mother since they couldn't afford a hospital visit. I told him I'd buy the stuff for him, and once he gave it to me I let him go. While we were in line some dumb twat of a sheep had to say something specieist about foxes so I told her the fuck off. She was lucky I was unarmed because even off-duty I'd have ordered her out of the store at gunpoint. Once she was gone the whole damned store felt the need to applaud me, but I told 'em I was just doing what was right as any mammal should. The clerk tried to even give me the employee discount, and the medicine for free, but even when the manager seconded it I would have none of it so the manager said I'd be always welcome at the place, and told the kid if he needed any more medicine he'd get it for free so long as he stayed out of trouble, and payed it forward. When the tod, and I were outside I gave him my work card telling him he could call me for anything even if it was just to talk, and that I had his back even if no one else did. Once he took off I got my stuff loaded in the Shelby, and that vixen from earlier was struggling with her stuff so I helped her. Insisted on giving her a ride home, and carrying her stuff to her door in fact. Once we were there I met her landlord who is a red wolf, and his daughter who the most adorable coywolf I've ever seen, and found out the vixen is Nick's mom. Well the little cub Leah followed us up to Mary-Anne's apartment, and we both got some really good peanut butter cookies in the deal; when Nick's mom offered me a second cookie I even took two just to give Leah an extra one." Will finished his story practically beaming just remembering little Leah, and how happy she was he got her a second cookie.

Benji couldn't help but go "Awww . . ."

"Just fuck me" was Jade's comment while Mihoshi felt the need to ask "Do you have any brothers?"

Sage could only laugh, and answer Mihoshi with "He only has sisters, and quite a few of those."

Layla likewise was amused with Jade's blunt reaction responding to her with "Tonight he's going to since I need Sage-time."

Layla's comment of course got a laughing fit out of Will, Jade, and Mihoshi which she'd partially intended with her phrasing with Will saying "Oh, babe. Is that with just your paw, or both of hers?"

"Can you not use that phrase? At least around me?" Sage asked unable to hide her own grin in amusement.

"I don't get it." Benji said getting a chuckle out of Layla.

"It's a euphemism for masturbation buddy" Will explained with a grin.

"Oh" Benji said before the full ramifications of that euphemism being used around this particular Sage struck, and he laughed until he was winded.

Once they were done eating Will, and Layla just loaded then ran the dishwasher while Sage got what leftovers there were put in the fridge having to fight off Jade's paws as she playfully tried to steal bits of fish. Layla could only laugh at Jade's antics while Will just gave her a look that stopped her cold when she saw it. His muzzle said it all; his desire for her plain across it along with amusement. When the six of them adjourned to the living room Will made a beeline for the stereo which he plugged his phone into getting the music started with "Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park. Mihoshi was quite pleased with his choice of artist giving him a crisp high paw out of her appreciation while Jade who was on point got more drinks going for everyone.

As she sipped her honey whiskey on the rocks Layla enjoyed the song that reminded her of back when she, and Will were going to the same college, and how they both were. The song Will played next was "What I've Done" also by L.P. which prompted Layla to down her drink, and get another from Jade with more whiskey, and less ice. When she saw Will headbanging like an idiot with Mihoshi she couldn't help he smile as she swallowed more whiskey glad that he didn't seem as depressed as he usually was when he listened to these songs to bring him out of it.

It wasn't long before Layla needed to relieve her bladder no thanks to the alcohol which she promised herself to abstain from starting tomorrow. When she got out of the bathroom she noted the song had changed to "The Light" by Disturbed, and Will had left his place in front of the stereo to do shots with Jade, and Sage while Benji, and Mihoshi enjoyed the teasing banter the three threw at each other. Layla of course in her own drinking had not kept track of Will's so she threw what she felt was a much needed wrench into their fun.

"How many?" Layla asked Will sternly.

All he could manage was to hold up six fingers in response his muzzle displaying a mix of confusion, slight fear, and pity. Layla in return simply held up three fingers before swiftly turning to walk away back towards the kitchen. She had barely made one step forward before Will had crossed the distance between them wrapping his arms around her to embrace her from behind saying "Sometimes you worry about me when you don't need to, my love. Thank you."

Layla stopped to turn around in his grasp so that her head was pressed into his chest asking him "Why? Why is it what I fear most even after all we've been through?"

"You cannot let your fear kill your mind. Face your fear; allow yourself into, and through it. When you draw your inner sight along where it has gone there will be nothing; only you shall remain. How else do you think I mastered the darkness within?" Will said to her.

"But . . ." Layla began to protest.

"No contestations. Must I tell you how it will happen, near as I can tell when I could very well be wrong?" Will asked her.

"I do not want to hear. Don't you dare." Layla responded doing her best to seem angry in her sudden bout of melancholy.

"Guy's what's wrong?" Benji asked ever a mammal reach his heart out to his friends.

"I used to be afraid of one thing above all else, and it was me." Will started to explain despite Layla's efforts to dissuade him deciding to punch, and elbow his ribs not nearly hard enough when his muzzle proved impossible for her to hold shut while he continued "I feared that part of me that loves blood even though I don't need it. Until I embraced it I wasn't able to move through it, and once I had I found myself beyond it. My vixen here? She's afraid of my death. Specifically that my life will somehow be cut short, and I will either have a paw in it, or not lift a paw at all to prevent it. Laya, my love, mein liebe, melme endanyo you forget I would've lost myself if it weren't for you; do you forget why?"

"Never. I'm sorry; I wish I could tell you why I'm like this for no reason." Layla said giving up her fight as he addressed her visibly going slightly limp in his embrace.

"There is no need for you to apologize. How many times was I no different?" Will responded encouragingly.

"Too many times to remember you self sacrificing suicidal nutjob." She replied bemused before bursting into sarcastic exasperated theatrics "For as many times as thou hast taunted death I dare not tempt you to devour a mere pawful of walnuts"

"You dare tempt me wench?!" Will said with feigned outrage before he couldn't hold back his laughter "I shall wag my tail in death's face, and need not touch those vile delicious things . . ."

Hearing him mention how he found walnuts delicious made Jade remember the night she offered to share honey walnut shrimp with him only to find that though he loved the dish the nuts literally would kill him, and she could not hold back her laugh from this rushing her paws to her muzzle as she realized herself.

"That's kind of morbid guys" Benji said.

"How can you even joke about walnuts like that?" Mihoshi asked incredulously.

"Clearly you have never smelled, or tasted honey walnut shrimp. We can joke about it because if I really was going to poison myself I'd choose alcohol." Will answered gesturing with his empty shot glass.

"It has walnuts, so of course I wouldn't even smell it let alone taste it. Just how crazy are you?" Mihoshi retorted.

"Better to ask just how devil-may-care he can be. You should tell them how you met Naomi" Layla answered her with a laugh.

"Even I don't know this one. I want to hear it." Sage added encouraging Will.

"Okay, okay. First things first, Jade, shot me" Will said indicating for her to refill his glass.

Once she had, and he'd downed it he began his brief recounting of the events "I was in San Furcisco on a simple intel gathering mission backing up Jack. Well as quick as a buck can get off he already had the intel we needed, but insisted on following up on it with tailing a side target while he had me split off to track an informant back to their safehouse. It took some doing, but I managed, and it ended up being worth it. You think Judy has good instincts wait till you get a load of Jack. Hehehe Sky sure does." Will joked thanks to the effects of those seven shots before going on "So anyway I'm in little china it's late, and I'm too hungry to care what I eat so I follow my nose to this chinese restaurant. Once I'm in, and at a table all I can do is focus on the smells as I'm ruled by my hunger. The waitress gets back with my water, and I don't even have the wits to flirt with her I just point at what a waiter is carrying to another table because it smells divine, and whatever it is I want to devour it. So I finally get a plateful of what I see are shrimp fried golden with a sauce that has me drooling, and not caring who sees. Now for the record I thought they were praline pecans. Anyway I'm savoring my first bite enjoying the perfectly fried shrimp complemented by honey sauce, and nuts when out of fucking nowhere I'm tackled out of my chair by a very pissed off she wolf. I'm getting yelled at in mostly japanese with english thrown in, and am just barely able to respond in kind as she's punching me in the face. It took me a minute to restrain her paws, but then she bit me, and well I bit back to say the least. Once she calmed down enough I tried explaining that I just wanted to eat my food so what the fuck was her problem. She explained she'd lost her girlfriend not a month prior to suicide by eating the same dish I was, and that those were walnuts I was munching on with those delicious little shrimp. It took quite a while to convince her I wasn't trying to kill myself, I just wanted food, and had gotten the first thing that smelled good. She ended up joining me for dinner, and while I picked out the walnuts to finish the shrimp we talked, and one thing led to another as they say. To this day we still laugh about it."

"You just picked out the nuts, and still ate the shrimp? Wouldn't the residue of walnut still be toxic enough to make you sick?" Mihoshi asked as she downed a shot she needed just for hearing Will's telling of his story.

"If I weren't a foot taller than your average grey wolf? probably. You should've seen Naomi's face when I tried to convince her just to try one shrimp, and then her look when she did." Will answered with a grin in remembrance.

The rest of the evening went along similar lines with Will proving to be something of a very pervy if not outright flirtatious drunk even flirting with Benji until Mihoshi revealed she'd started drawing a Shonen-Ai manga with him, and Eris as the main characters. This of course caused him to change tack, and he went after her like the incubus he was wanting to see her handiwork for himself. While Will was reading on Mihoshi's phone the first couple pages she'd drawn Benji had to go since he had to be at work earlier than the rest of them, and when Will hugged him goodbye Benji felt just a little more of Will than he expected.

Once Benji had left Layla managed to slink off with Sage into the guest bedroom leaving Will alone with Jade, and Mihoshi. The girls got quite the example of how he could get with his inhibitions lowered. The look he gave Mihoshi when he returned to the living room was alone enough to get her fire started, but then he showed off the length of his tongue, and she returned the lust in his eyes with lust of her own. Jade who had been changing up the tunes to Pantera's cover of "Cat Scratch Fever" couldn't help the way she let her claws come out, and went after her own piece of Will.

Mihoshi gave a yelp, and Jade purred when he picked them both up to carry them to his bed, but he stopped in the doorway having enough wits to realize he couldn't carry them both through it. For a long moment he actually debated who to set down as if doing so would indicate preference for the other before deciding it wouldn't because it didn't, and setting Jade down. Once they were in the room it was a bit of a drunken race to get naked first, and somehow for his size Will won. While his focus continued to be on Mihoshi, Jade used his distraction to grab Will's black fuzzy paw-cuffs, and her purple ones. Mihoshi saw where Jade was going, and together they got him cuffed to the steel rings that jutted out from the wall for just such a purpose.

With their captive secure Mihoshi forced her lips, and tongue against his while Jade used her fangs, and claws in his neck, and across his torso to rile him further. Jade could not help the purely predatory look of satisfaction she had seeing her efforts succeed as evidenced by his bucking hips, and throbbing mast. When he felt Jade take him in her mouth bobbing along his length he could only growl into Mihoshi's mouth which only made her more wet before he pulled away from her to order her to give him her sex. When she hovered herself above his muzzle to tease him he would have none of it as he strained against the cuffs, and lifted his head to reach her which he did using every inch of his snout, and his tongue which once he had in her, and wriggling she came down around him allowing him to really put it to use inside her.

As much as Jade's actions pushed him towards the edge it was the sounds he got out of Mihoshi that were pushing him over, and knowing him well enough to sense this Jade moved so that she could take him with her sex which left her in the perfect position to lean forward to fondle Mihoshi, and nibble her where she could, and would outright bite him. They were quite the mass of fur, and motion as Mihoshi orgasming around his muzzle catalyzed Will coming inside Jade whose inner muscles clenched around him in her own orgasm. That was only round one, and the girls as they switched positions went for round two not that Will would ever complain.

The way Mihoshi was tighter around him than Jade had been, and she wasted little time, or effort taking him all the way including his knot put him unable to not sink his fangs into Jade, and take from her chi. At the same time the taste of his seed in Jade did something to him he would never be able to explain; it both repulsed him a little, but pushed him to do what he did with more fervor. When the girls were finally done with him they each took a side to lay next to, and on him while leaving him quite restrained where he too fell asleep.

* * *

At about the time Will, and Layla were welcoming their visitors several blocks away Nick, and Judy had arrived in front of his mother's building.

"Hey Nick how's it going?" Jake greeted the tod when he saw him.

"It's going good. Gonna have dinner with my mom, and my girlfriend." Nick responded.

"Uncle Nicky!" came Leah's shout before Nick could introduce Judy to the red wolf.

"Well hey there sweetheart" Nick said to her getting down on a knee so he could hug her as she rushed him.

"I haven't seen you in soo long." Leah said before she noticed Judy, and asked "Who is your friend?"

"Leah this is Judy my partner at work, and my girlfriend. Judy this is Leah whose father Jake over there is the landlord." Nick introduced them.

"She's really pretty" Leah tried to secretly whisper to Nick before saying to Judy "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Leah, and you're pretty too" Judy responded with her friendliest smile.

Leah just blushed under fur then ran to hide behind her dad before her mother called her to dinner with orders to drag her dad with her. Jake just looked at Nick knowingly before telling him "Don't say it."

"I'm in the same boat?" Nick replied curiously at which they both had a chuckle that Judy joined in.

"You know it's going to take me some getting used to" Judy said to Nick as they climbed the stairs to his mom's apartment.

"What is Fluff?" Nick asked as he led the way though she stayed in step with him.

"Hearing you refer to us as boyfriend, and girlfriend, and me doing the same. I mean I already see you as my boyfriend, and I am your girlfriend; ya know what I mean?" Judy explained.

"Yeah I do. If I didn't already know Jake, and how he's in an interspecies relationship I probably would've just said you were my partner to be on the safe side." Nick said.

"Jake's in an interspecies relationship? But Leah looked just like him only her fur was a little different." Judy asked curiously.

"Jake's married to a coyote named Emily. Leah is a coywolf." Nick explained.

"A red wolf, and a coyote . . . can all canids interbreed?" Judy asked the next logical question.

"Honestly I don't know. I guess it takes mammals trying, and succeeding to find out. Like how lions, and tigers can interbreed" Nick responded.

While they'd been talking they'd made it up to the third floor, and quickly enough they were at Nick's mother's door. Judy had gotten lost in thought over their conversation, and Nick knocking on his mom's door snapped her out of it so she prepared herself with her best smile to meet the vixen.

When the door opened Judy was surprised at how youthful his mother looked as if she were only a decade older than her son. That explained how he likewise seemed so young for his age she thought to herself.

"Hi mom" Nick said smiling at her.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde." his mother said evenly surprising both Nick, and Judy whose expression identically were 'why is she mad?'

"You tell me your going to introduce me to your girlfriend, yet you failed to mention to me that she'd be the Judy you are always talking about." She said to them with a certain mirth in her eyes as she gave him a necessary grilling before turning to Judy, and wasting no pretense on embracing her saying "I was hoping it'd be you he was bringing with him."

"So what's got you fired up, mom?" Nick asked as she headed back into her kitchen waving them inside.

"Like I need a reason with you Nicky" She responded with laughter in her voice before adding "You two plant your tails at the table, and I'll tell you once I've got us served up some dinner"

"May I ask what you made? It smells delicious." Judy asked.

"I made us a vegetable lasagna. Nice, simple, and tasty" Nick's mom answered turning towards Judy before she scrunched her muzzle saying "Where are my manners? Nicky have you seen them? They run away from me sometimes. I'm Mary-Anne, Judy, but if you're comfortable calling me mom please don't hesitate. As often as my son has spoken of you, and so highly I feel I know you a bit already, but there I went forgetting to properly introduce myself. They say it happens in old age."

"But you don't look much older than forty Mary-Anne." Judy complimented her adding "Now I know why Nick seems so much younger than he really is."

"Mom you're embarrassing me. Carrots - I mean Judy isn't all I talk about with you." Nick said.

"You know Judy you're the second mammal to tell me that today, which reminds me, but first Nicholas you had better get used to me embarrassing you in front of such a lovely girl it is my job, and I take it seriously. If she runs away after one too many stories then she wouldn't be the right girl for you, but I get the feeling that won't be the case. Secondly, Nicholas you had better not tell me you call your bunny 'Carrots'. That is rude, and mean since she has a perfectly good, and pretty name, and she is not a vegetable" Mary-Anne said to Judy before laying into her son because a grown tod he may be, but he was still also her kit, and she had every right to correct him as needed.

"It's okay, mom I don't mind his nicknames for me. I get to call him 'blueberries' after all though I would never have thought of it without Will" Judy said with a devious grin not failing to notice the way Mary-Anne's ears perked while she finished plating portions for the three of them.

"It's just the kind of rapport we have, mom." Nick added before telling Judy under his breath "Don't tell her that's even more embarrassing."

"And what is so embarrassing about you calling him 'blueberries' that he doesn't want me to hear?" Mary-Anne asked as she set plates in front of them before going to retrieve her own.

"Oh just the fact that part of why I get to call him 'Blueberries' is because as Will put it Nick here has some 'blue-berries for carrots'." Judy answered with a laugh. It took Mary-Anne only a second to process the innuendo before she was laughing as if it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard, and it was in quite a while.

Nick meanwhile buried his muzzle in his paws while his mom went about getting the three of them each glasses of water. Once Mary-Anne had set the glasses on the table, and taken her seat she remembered that she'd wanted to tell them about their coworker she'd met at the store.

"So when I was at the store earlier I ran into a bit of trouble" Mary-Anne began though Nick interrupted.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked concernedly.

"I was going to tell you if you'd listen" she answered giving him a look that made Judy giggle "I was having trouble reaching the sauce for the lasagna when a wolf came to my rescue. He was quite the handsome fellow, and even flirted with me a little because as he said he has a soft spot for foxes. We went our separate ways, but again when I was looking at the vegetables, in particular cucumbers, he came up to me again to flirt using that one line from that movie 'Animal House'. You know the one, Nicky. Well anyway when I said to him 'what would your mate say to you flirting with me' he just said she wouldn't care since that was just how he was then he mentioned . . . why don't I show you?" Mary-Anne paused to pull out her phone, and show them the video of Will meowing.

When she saw the look of shock on both their muzzles seeing Will meowing she said "I know isn't it just the craziest thing? I mean who knew a wolf could make that sound, let alone so accurately."

"Actually mom the first time I saw him do that I was practically on the floor I was laughing so hard, we're just shocked it was Will you came across" Nick explained to his mom.

"Oh yeah he had said he worked with you after he heard Leah call me 'Grandma Wilde' like she does, she is such a sweetheart." Nick's mom responded.

"You know, mom if you really want to see something" Judy said pulling out her phone, and queueing up a video before turning it towards Mary-Anne, and pressing play.

As the video of Will howling with Nick, and Layla, Mary-Anne didn't hesitate to wrap a paw around Judy's, and get as close to the phone as she could. When the video was done Mary-Anne's jaw was as open as it could go, and it took her a good minute to come back to her senses.

"So that is what his mate looks like, he wasn't kidding when he said she was probably the tallest of us in the world, and damn is she a pretty one; her fur is such a bright red. I had no idea we could howl at all; Gaia above Nick that was adorable." Mary-Anne said.

"You were telling us about your trip to the store eventful as it was." Nick reminded his mom to change the subject thinking to himself _'What is with the girls in my life embarrassing me to each other? Is it some weird sort of bonding ritual?'_

"I was, and I didn't even get to the best part, but first Judy you send me that video. I absolutely must have it." Mary-Anne said before continuing with her story "Alright, so I ended up in line behind Will as you call him, and while we're waiting he notices this young kit who's probably no older than fifteen. Before I, or anyone else knows it he's got the kit by the back of his collar, and is telling him that he's a cop, and to just show him what it was he was trying to steal. Turns out the kid's mom was sick, and while he couldn't afford medicine, they could afford a hospital bill even less so he was trying to steal cold medicine. Well Will just tells him that he'll pay for the medicine for the kid, and won't let him go until the medicine is in his paw. I couldn't help thinking to myself how I wished you could've met a mammal like him when you were only a kit, but then Judy came into your life, and I am no less grateful. Will made it a point of telling the boy that if he ever needed anything he could call him, and that he'd always be in his corner. Then this Sheep in another line had to add her two cents asking why Will didn't just arrest the boy, and how he could believe he really had a sick mother. Will just went off on that sheep saying for everyone to hear that he calls foxes family, and that if she didn't get out of the store he'd throw her out. She looked around, and even the other prey were looking like they agreed with Will so she left, and when she was gone I don't know who started it, but we couldn't help clapping for him. Well, when it came time for him to pay for everything the clerk wanted to give him the employee discount, and the medicine for free, but he wouldn't hear it not even when the manager came up to say so too so the manager just told him he'd always be welcome in his store, and told the tod if he needed more medicine he could come get it on the house so long as he stayed out of trouble, and paid it forward. After that I paid for my stuff, and it ended up being heavier than I expected so it took me a minute to get out the doors; Will hadn't left yet, and insisted on helping me not only carry everything, but driving me home, and carrying my things to my door. Leah followed us up because she wanted a cookie, and you should've seen the look on both their muzzles when I'd given them one; then I offered him another one, and he took two just to give her one. I couldn't help, but tell him he'd make a good father one day, and that he's a mammal too good for this world." Mary-Anne finished her telling of what had happened.

It was all Judy could do to keep Layla's secret, and not say that soon enough Will just might be a father. She was thankful for Nick's response to his mother being what it was.

Nick pulled out his phone, and pulled up the zootube video from that monday four weeks ago now to show his mom. When it was done, seeing his mom put her paw over her mouth in response looking as if she might cry he told her "You should hear him tell the story of how he saved his adoptive sister Sophie's life, and she became his sister. You know how I told you I was spending the weekend in Bunny Burrow at Judy's family's farm? Well as you saw earlier Will, and his mate Layla were with us, and Saturday Will told me he wanted me to join his pack, but that he'd give me time to think it over."

At this new bit of information Mary-Anne couldn't help her tears, but they were happy ones as she felt the Mother had blessed them all for allowing into their lives such a noble example of what a mammal should be. After taking a moment to recompose herself she said to her son "I should think it wouldn't be too hard a decision."

"Mom, after all I've seen of him, and heard from him I'm still not sure I could call him my alpha." Nick responded.

"And why not?" She asked incredulous.

"So far you've only seen his good side. I have a better idea of what's on the other side of that coin than you do." Nick answered trying futilely to dodge the subject.

"And like what would that be?" His mom pressed causing him to give Judy a pained look so she did what she could to come to his aid.

"Mom, Will may be probably one of the best mammals we know, but he's had to kill with his fangs before; albeit they were bad mammals, and it weighs on him such that he would rather eat this lasagna than fresh salmon when given the choice." Judy said to her.

"It goes more than that Judy . . . The story Layla told us about the desert wolf whose head he bit off, and limbs he ripped off for raping, and killing that desert fox is just a piece of it . . . I only have my suspicions, but please don't ask me to voice them either of you."

"And why not? It seems to me he's only done what he has to, to mammals who deserve it." his mother asked him.

"Nick, what kind of suspicions?" Judy asked.

"Undoubtedly, mom. Judy I don't want to lie to you, or hide anything from you, but this . . . After seeing his wings, and knowing that he really is the Mother's Sword, and Shield; even if I never call him alpha I owe him at least to keep my suspicion to myself, and if I find out I'm right take it to my grave. If I'm right then you are the one mammal I cannot tell." Nick answered them.

"Why am I the one mammal you could never tell if you're right about whatever it is you suspect of him?" Judy asked wanting to understand.

"Nicholas, what did you call him?" His mother asked, and Nick was at least grateful her attention was diverted from the subject at paw.

"Judy he asked us both not to ask. Mom we both saw his wings saturday, and he even blessed me saying 'May you know me as I am, and may the love in you never falter, or fade'; he's the one who said he was the Mother's Sword, and Shield."

While Judy looked lost in thought since she was trying to figure out what it was Will had said not to ask about Mary-Anne took a moment to process what her son had said, and saw clearly that he was telling the truth.

"We really did see his wings, and we weren't the only ones that night who did" Judy said having decided to let it go, and not press Nick any further.

"My son . . . My son . . . My son . . . " Mary-Anne started "Mother above how much of your paw is in this? Nicholas I believe you about Will more than you realize."

With that Mary-Anne shifted the subject to more lighter fare, asking them things like how else their weekend went, and how they went from just friends, and partners on the force to together as they now were. A couple hours later it was time for them to leave, and though Nick had offered to walk her home Judy insisted on spending the night at his place; even though she'd need to wake up early enough to get her clean uniform from her place since she wanted to cuddle with her fox, and Nick wasn't exactly about to argue anything different.


	13. Epiphany

Brief A/N: I'm kinda surprised I notice discrepancies between chapters like how certain characters say things as if they don't know something then later say things as if they knew all along, yet no one has said anything about it - I will get around to fixing that eventually. Also I realized that the Wolf Mother is sort of my Deus Ex Machina which is kinda funny to me. It's kind of driving me nuts that I still have so much of this story to write before I get to where I want to be in regards to a certain upcoming character [Darkwolfslayer21 you know who I'm talking about] - I consider certain story events landmarks, and I'll list them so you get an idea of what I mean when I say I've got a ways to go: There's the Halloween Party which will be in another chapter, or two, then the week worth of Grimm family reunion drama + aftermath, then the week after back in the city followed by idk how I'm going to go after that to Clawhauser's Nov. B-Day which will set up December's fun little ZPD thing then I will be free to decide when, and how to introduce this character while I continue debating using a time-skip after that. Also I'm going to try to keep each forthcoming chapter to only covering a day, or two tops so I can upload more regularly like I was. Finally this chapter opens with a dream sequence that is inspired by the chapter 22 of "Striped Up" by AlbineFox so give that a read; I've been following it since the beginning, and look forward to each update like you wouldn't believe; AlbineFox if you read this I hope you don't mind I just couldn't resist.

Tuesday [Week four, Day two]

Will was in a bedroom that much he could tell, and there was Jack though Will found it really strange the lapine buck held a stuffed tiger with a certain intent on his muzzle. The scent of Jack was so real, as was the mix of scents on that comically large compared to the mammal holding it stuffed tiger. Like a finger stuck in his nose Will could smell the stale scent of a tigress being overwhelmed by the layered odor of semen. Odder still was the way Jack, and the stuffed tiger alike were dressed in ZPD t-shirts.

"Jack what the fuck is going on?" Will tried calling out to his friend, and still ZIA Agent, but it was like he wasn't there as oblivious to his presence as the buck was.

"I can understand if you were going undercover in the ZPD, but wouldn't you have like told me, or something since I work there now. I probably could've just got you the intel you needed easy as pie, and you're just going to ignore me while you have fun with your friend aren't you?" Will continued talking to the buck to no effect.

Assuming he must be a ghost, or some similar apparition to be so unnoticed Will set about gleaning what information he could from the room though he still felt very much alive. The room revealed essentially nothing other than that it was likely a guest bedroom, and as evidenced by the clothes Will could see there was a female who was presumably Jack's guest. Turning his attention back to the buck Will could only face paw seeing quite clearly what Jack was about to do with the stuffed tiger.

"Dude are you serious? I mean for one thing you've never been a slouch in the getting the ladies department excepting Sky so if there's a perfectly fine female somewhere here how come you're gonna get busy with a fucking stuffed tiger. For another thing why is it a stuffed tiger? I swear the last time you, and I were in a situation like this the stuffed animal was a fox; you know I never did thank you for turning me on to that plushie manufacturer, that came in handy when shit fell apart for me." Will just talked away to the buck oblivious to his presence, and getting irritated with being ignored no matter what he seemed to say emboldened Will to rather pointedly tease his friend.

"You know as good as my nose is I can smell this girl on your little friend there even under all the cum stains you've soaked into it; bet you do too, and that's why you haven't washed it. Dumbass you could've just asked me how to get a fresh sample of this, I'm assuming, tigress' scent. Speaking of which if she's still here, and you're too chicken to satisfy her, or rather too small more like it why don't I just help myself, eh?" Will was kind of let down because his words should've gotten a reaction from Jack if nothing else did, no different than the reaction he got when he put the moves on Sky. Will lifted his nose to the air in searching for this cat's scent, and sure enough he caught it coming through the room's door, but when he tried to move he found he couldn't no matter what he did.

Will could only stand there, and watch while Jack went about sniffing, and rubbing against the stuffed tiger using a free paw to free himself from his boxers. Will for lack of anything better to do continued talking at Jack finding he could move around the room just not leave.

"Working yourself up to the main event there brother? Four inches at duty readiness, eh? Not bad for a buck though now it makes sense you have to make do with a stuffed animal. If you know how to use that uh, flesh dagger, of yours you could satisfy Sky I'm sure, but even a small tigress would be left wanting something. You know I'm not exactly keen on being stuck here watching you do this buddy . . . and now you're biting it; easy on the poor girl you don't want to put a hole in her . . . Or maybe you should . . . And you already did. So, uh you use a knife to make that hole there buddy, or did your tool suffice? In your head is it her tail hole, or the better hole I wonder" As his musing went this way Will walked around Jack going at it to see if he'd likewise given his 'Friend' a mouth hole. Finding that Jack hadn't Will was a little let down, but congratulated his friend saying "I half expected you to give her a mouth hole, but it was smart you didn't. That would make her purpose a little too obvious though you really should give her a wash 'cause she smells like you use her like you are right now. I'm surprised that girl I can smell, but can't go after has actually let your little 'Friend' slide since I'm sure she smelled that thing a mile off."

Will just sat on the bed unable to not see Jack at his activity, but his attention was on the damn door as he wondered at what unholy force was keeping him from finding the flesh, and blood tigress he could smell could use a good fuck. His thinking along these lines was about to make him frustrated enough to borrow Jack's 'Friend' when he was done with it, and make that hole substantially bigger when he was caught off guard by Jack's orgasm clearly hearing his friend say "Oh, yes kitten." prompting Will to respond "Jack how in hell did you acquire my thing for cat's?"

* * *

Will woke up from his dream with a jolt finding his arms stiff from being cuffed above his head all night. He tried to recall his dream as it left him, but all that really stuck was the mental image of a pantsless Jack fucking a stuffed tiger. As he shook his head coming fully into wakefulness he noted the weight of not one, but two mammals on him, and couldn't help his self-satisfied grin seeing both Jade, and Mihoshi snuggled up on him. He keenly felt the way their bodies pressed against him, and even though he tried to rein in his mind from heading down that thought pathway it was too late for blood to not flow to his other head.

Being stuck in quite the predicament with his phone alarm surely about to go off Will wondered just what time it was exactly. He needed to wake up one of these lovely ladies so that hopefully she would release him. It wasn't an easy decision for him of which one to wake up, but he just couldn't resist the lure of the neko-mimi, and the leftover frustration from his dream certainly had something to do with it.

As he turned his head towards Jade he started with licking her ear first along the outside then the inside, but all she did was twitch her exposed ear, and shift a little against him. So Will pressed his tactics beginning to nibble on said ear, yet this only caused Jade to rather solidly land a paw on his muzzle. Growling in determination to succeed in his methods for awakening her without resorting to using his voice because it was too early for that sort of thing Will maneuvered from under Jade's paw to nuzzle into her face hoping the jostling would rouse her. Luckily for him Jade had gone from asleep to half awake in the process of her heavy-pawed swat of his head, and the way he wouldn't leave her alone as he went from gently nuzzling into her to gently, but firmly biting her neck such of it that he could reach brought her completely awake with a rather non-plussed groan.

"You pestering wolf what do you want?" Jade asked him returning the happy expression on his muzzle with one of utter unamused-ness.

"I want you to uncuff me, and we have work remember? Sleepy kitty." Will responded as if he did not even see her grumpiness.

"You're waking me up for that? What time is it even anyways?" Jade yawned as she inquired.

"I have no clue what time it is other than probably the morning, and my phone alarm either is about to go off, or it did, and we slept through it so if you uncuff me I'll go check, and you can stay in bed." Will answered her.

Luckily for the both of them the keys to all three sets of cuffs were identical, and there was one set in the nightstand on Will's side of the bed with the other two sets kept in the one on Layla's side so it wasn't much for Jade to roll over, and fetch a set to release Will. However, when she moved onto him to unlock the cuffs restraining him it was hard for her to not notice his lower half had likewise arisen to greet her. Despite where his blood was flowing the frustration he'd felt from his dream had faded, and in his mind at least Will was more concerned with not being late. Jade on the other paw had different ideas reasoning that with this wolf truly powerless underneath her it'd be a waste of a situation to not take advantage; plus with how he teasingly went about waking her up she thought to herself that this was payback he deserved.

Needless to say Will swiftly found Jade in her position on top of him rubbing her sex against his, and there was nothing he could do. Normally with a turn in situation like this Will would've done his best to break free since all he could really do was lay there at the whim of whoever, and intercourse was something he very much liked to participate in, but this time lay there unmoving was exactly what he did. Jade was being counterproductive, and as much as it turned him on, and drove him nuts to feel a female rub her folds along his shaft Will only relaxed the rest of his body to lay there limp in the hope Jade would grow disinterested due to his lack of response. He was going to show Jade what Sage knew so well; how he could resist his weaknesses, and was ultimately master of himself despite the power over him females could exert. Though his need for chi was starting to flare as he could feel it in his fangs he ignored it lest he give in to it, and respond in kind to Jade's actions as she adjusted herself so he slid into her.

At this point two things were unavoidable considering Jade's actions the first being Will's ability to resist at the very least bucking his hips in rhythm with the jaguaress riding him wavering, and the second being Mihoshi waking up. It didn't take long for Mihoshi to realize what was going on, and she wasn't exactly about to be left out though as she thought to herself that Jade was occupying the "Good Part" that was soon followed by the thought that she was free to occupy the "Better Part".

When Will found his muzzle full of Mihoshi as she acted on her thoughts not only did the resistance he'd mounted crumble like crackers Mihoshi now bore the brunt of his responding to them in kind with fangs out, and wild abandon. His hips rose to meet Jade's as they came down on him, and his tongue was like an eel being electrified in his effort to reach everywhere in Mihoshi since his paws were not free to pull her into his muzzle. Though Will came first he kept going until the females on top of him were satisfied which didn't take much longer.

"Will you release me now? Either of you, hmm?" Will asked when his muzzle was free to speak.

"I guess so, wolfie" Jade responded teasingly though she did oblige his desire to be free starting with his right paw.

"Can we do that more often?" Mihoshi asked as she lay back on the bed in repose.

"I don't see why not though you two together really test my limits" Will answered before adding in after thought "In a good way though."

"I agree with doing this more often, but I think one on one with you is better than two on one." Jade said as she was uncuffing his left paw.

"You're not wrong, and I do prefer giving you girls the personal treatment, but two to four on one eases the burden on everyone involved." Will replied as the rubbed his wrists before making a beeline off the bed, and to his pants where his work alarm had just started going off signaling that it was oh-five-thirty.

"Four on one?" Mihoshi asked adding curiously "How does that work?"

"Yeah, like how does position rotation get handled? I can see a couple girls fighting over that tongue of yours, or your dick" Jade added.

"Seeing as it's five thirty, and time for us all to get ready for work can we just talk about this in the shower?" Will asked them not quite deflecting their inquiries.

"I have a clean uniform in my locker, and can just shower at the station. You really get up around this time just to be at work by seven?" Mihoshi responded.

"Oh, he does, and there were mornings I could kill that alarm with my fangs I swear. You have a point we can just shower at the station, but then we'll miss out on those paws of his scrubbing the places we can't always reach easily." Jade said to Mihoshi.

"I get up so early because I am really not a morning mammal, and if I didn't I'd sleep till noon then be awake till past midnight." Will answered stretching out his limbs with a yawn, and a groan of enjoyment in the action before giving them a display of how flexible he was by bending over backwards showing a range of motion more akin to that of a cat.

"Will how are you so flexible? And you raise a good point Jade I can imagine those paws of his feeling great getting down into my fur." Mihoshi said.

"He got me drooling the last time I showered with him, and I felt too good to care" Jade replied with a coy grin.

"I'm so flexible because I enjoy yoga, not to mention the martial arts I'm proficient in. Though if you really want to see a flexible canid you should see how Layla fights. Where I with my size, and power am a more grounded combatant she's like a gymnast." Will explained as he started heading towards the shower, and the girls followed continuing their conversation.

"You two really compliment each other really well don't you?" Jade asked.

"Like Nick, and Judy in a way only we're vastly different than they are together." Will answered with a laugh.

"So you were going to tell us how four girls plus you works out." Mihoshi reminded Will as he got the water started.

"It's actually quite simple. One rides his muzzle, one rides his shaft, and two ride his paws while he uses his nature to manipulate everyone's chi so the girls making do with his paws aren't exactly left out of say what the girl riding his tongue is going through, and his tongue I have seen girls fight over." Sage said as she entered the bathroom as naked as the rest of them, and nonchalantly sat on the toilet to relieve her bladder.

"I can understand why girls would fight over that part of you. I bet it just boosts your ego to eleven." Jade said to Will with a knowing grin.

"Well yeah kyuketsuki that he is plus how with his size his tongue is longer, and wider than even the largest grey wolf's that's practically a given. I'm surprised that thing isn't in a record book, or something." Mihoshi added.

"So you know that much of him do you Mihoshi? So Will care to share with these two what happened the last time a pair of girls decided to fight over your tongue?" Sage asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh, No. I am not divulging that." Will answered Sage giving her quite the look as if to say 'Don't You Start' before adding "Also for the record Jade it doesn't boost my ego because though it is satisfying to know I do what I love well it's ultimately irritating when girls fight over me when there's enough for everyone to take a turn - I am the village motorcycle."

Jade could only laugh at the way he referred to himself, and she only laughed harder when Mihoshi said she didn't get it.

"He means that everyone has had a ride, and in Ulfhaven you'd be surprised by just how many really have; I swear they come out of the woodwork. It was so funny though Will; I mean there they were arguing first over the outcome of their rock-paper-scissors for who got to sit on his muzzle first" Sage said as she finished her tinkle pausing to go about wiping herself before she continued "Then they got into it over whoever is closer to him should get him first, and all the while I'm just happy as a clam riding his penis. He couldn't exactly do much to mediate their argument because of me on him, and he couldn't exactly show favoritism for them either plus when he tried to tell them it didn't matter since they were both gonna get what they wanted they both told him to shut up in unison. Can you imagine what it's like to be laughing your ass off, and riding a dick at the same time?"

"It never ceases to amaze me how as thick as thieves as those two can be just how much they can really argue, and over nothing at all." Will added before using a paw to test the water, and finding it suitable got in the shower before saying to the three females in there with him "So who's gonna get in here with me first? There's enough space for all three of you to fit."

"Count me out. I don't have to be in to work as early as you guys, and am gonna stick around with my pack sister." Sage excused herself from the morning ablutions, and headed back to the guest bedroom.

Will almost asked her what the fuck was up with Layla because he knew something was, but since he was hiding his own something from her he wasn't going to press that matter; he trusted her to tell him in her own time as he would tell her what it was he wanted to. As it so happened Jade was next to use the toilet so Mihoshi was the first one to join him in the shower. After getting himself wet enough under the spray he rather accommodatingly moved so she could share in the warm water. While she was under the spray Will of his own accord got a good amount of fur soap in his paws, and went about scrubbing Mihoshi with well practiced paws.

As he lathered the soap into the fur of her shoulders, and lower back the way her fur smelled when wet made him want to take her right there, but he resisted his baser urges promising himself he'd get her in the shower again. Needless to say that the head between his legs had other ideas, but he fought them with willpower alone, and was successful at least until Jade got in. Jade since she had shorter fur didn't require quite as much cleansing so she started getting Will clean before she bothered with herself. Will grew as hard as ever feeling the way Jade used her claws through his fur getting the fur soap down into his undercoat, and the sensations were all the more heightened from spending time in Savannah Central; where TundraTown was his ideal climate, he could survive here okay especially since he'd already taken care of thinning his undercoat in advance of the inevitable shedding that undoubtedly would equal a small cub in volume if all the shed fur were to be gathered.

With the she-wolf in front of him, and the jaguaress behind him it was all Will could do to maintain his self-control since this shower was business not pleasure, but the effort was enough to make him want to bash his head into the wall. It didn't help when Mihoshi discovered his readiness for round two, and not so subtly held her tail to the side, or Jade also noticed this only to use her claws in a more stimulating fashion before rubbing herself against him to get herself both wet, and soapy. Between the two of them they had him shaking like a leaf on a tree with his desire for them. Luckily for Will he managed to get enough of the soap rinsed out of his fur to make an escape attempt only aided by the fact that he was larger than both females.

Will didn't even bother with finding a towel to at least get somewhat dry in his dash to his room for underwear, and a clean uniform. By the time the girls managed to get out of the shower he'd already gotten his pants on, and was just starting to button up his uniform shirt. As he had finished buttoning it, and was getting his gun belt, and gear on, and situated Jade, and Mihoshi both came into the bedroom quite dry themselves for the uniforms they'd been wearing last night.

"You actually ran from us; I can't believe it." Jade teased him with a grin.

"Were we too much for you?" Mihoshi asked teasing him further.

"The salient issue is that I am too much for you, and if I . . . fucked you both into the afternoon like I still want to . . . we'd be a bit more than fashionably late to roll call." Will responded with a sigh.

"So if we didn't have work would you have stayed?" Mihoshi asked doing her best to look seductive, and succeeding.

"We were pushing you a little too far weren't we?" Jade said her tone understanding after what happened that friday after his spar with Lola.

"I would have, and you kinda were, but not nearly like how Lola pushed me that friday." Will answered before leaving them to get dressed, and heading into the living room.

When the girls were dressed they found him sitting on the sofa scrawling away on a piece of paper. On it he had written "Where do we go from here Sweet Child of Mine? I don't really know, and as long as we stay paw in paw I don't fucking care." When he was done he set it where Layla would find it then pulled his car keys out of the pocket he kept them in, and headed for the door. As he reached it with Jade, and Mihoshi following suit Jade asked what he'd been writing.

"When I have work I leave Layla a morning note referencing a song as a sort of token that my love for her hasn't changed, and that I will come back to her." Will answered.

"Well aren't you the romantic? So what does it say?" Mihoshi asked curiously.

Will paused to give her a look that echoed the words he answered her with "Those words are for my Layla, and her alone." Then he started walking down the hall towards the elevator.

"You know I'm starting to wonder who's the luckier mammal - Layla for getting to say you're hers above the rest of us, or us that get to be as close to you as we are for even getting so close. Sage really hit the mark when she was telling me how even if we don't really have any claim to you like Layla does we are still mammals apart just for getting to say that we know you for what you are as intimately as we do, and that the knowledge does engender in us a certain pride. One day I hope you'll at least tell me how she got you like she does." Jade said conversationally as they got to the elevator, and entered it.

Will didn't respond to her until after they were in the lift, and he'd pressed the button for the first floor likewise ignoring the adorably curious look Mihoshi gave him. As their descent began he didn't really need to think about what his words to her would be, but he still wasn't exactly keen on the subject.

"I'd have no problems telling you sweet kitten, but after that shower the last thing I need right now is to think about it. Suffice it for now to say that war is hell, and that much never changes." Will said to her with a fey laugh.

Will was thankful they decided to follow him in silence after that out of the lift, and then the building to his Shelby. While he got situated in the driver's seat after he unlocked it Mihoshi got in the back, and Jade took the shotgun seat. As they got buckled in after he'd started her up he plugged his phone into the aux cord to get the jams going starting with the track he'd mentioned in his note for Layla. With "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N' Roses playing at a moderately loud volume Will pulled out into the street when it was clear for him to do so, and made his way to precinct one.

As they were stopped at a red light the song was over before Will really knew it, and thanks to his phone shuffling only through what of this band he had on his phone next on deck was their cover of "Knocking On Heaven's Door". Will couldn't help musing to himself that he'd have to knock a little harder, and the bemused chuckle that left him thankfully was drowned out by the track. They weren't far from the station only having a little more than a mile to go as the song shifted into "Civil War", and Will couldn't help singing along with the verse _'My paws are tied. For all I've seen has changed my mind, but still the wars go on as the years go by with no love of God or mammal rights. 'Cause all these dreams are swept aside by bloody paws of the hypnotized. Who carry the cross of homicide, and history bears the scars of our civil wars.'_

By the time the track was done they'd made it through traffic down into the motor pool, and Will had gotten them parked. He paused his phone's music player before it could play the next track, or he'd be rocking out to them for the next half hour, and it was already oh-six-thirty.

"Hey long time no see, stranger." Joe greeted Will as he got out of his Shelby.

"Hey, Joe how's your morning going?" Will asked giving the snow leopard a friendly wave.

"Good so far" Joe answered before the look on his muzzle said it all as he saw Jade helping Mihoshi get out of the passenger side of the Shelby.

"Uh, is there a reason you're fur's wet?" Joe asked as he recovered from the surprise of seeing the two females arrive with Will.

"Yeah, let's just say showering with those two is dangerous, and I didn't want to be late after the Chief so willingly gave me a four day weekend." Will answered with a laugh.

Hearing Joe's question, and Will's answer both females laughed in response with Mihoshi adding "He's still wet because he ran out on us."

"It's not like we gave him much choice." Jade said reasonably.

"I don't want to know, or picture it either. You guys get to work while you're still on time" Joe told them waving them off.

With that they made their way to the lift up to the ground floor. Despite the short ride Jade, and Mihoshi both had time to physically tease Will again with Mihoshi stroking his tail while Jade the bolder, but equally mischievous of the two pressed her body into him in a frontal assault so to speak. Will however was not in a mood to be trifled with, and with a swift paw slammed the button to stop the car before he gave in to himself though marginally. His first response to the two of them was forcing Jade backwards against the elevator doors where he kissed her before sinking his fangs into her neck giving her a taste of her own medicine. Then he wheeled on Mihoshi who yelped in surprise, and tried to feign innocence with her posture to no avail as his mouth pressed against hers while his arms wrapped around her. With how forceful he was, and how he gave her a taste of his chi Mihoshi could only whimper in response.

When he let her go she would've gone back towards him if the feralness in his eyes hadn't stopped her. Will knew himself well enough to regret giving in the inch he had as now his nature compelled him to give in a mile, and he did the only thing he knew to do so with a small roar he slammed his head into the side of the elevator with enough force to leave a small dent, and a small smear of blood as the act split open his eyebrow. The pain, and dazedness however did the trick so he pressed the button again to get the car the rest of the way to their floor which took all of a matter of seconds with how close as they'd been when he stopped the car in the first place.

When the doors opened Will was the first one out, and in his haste to head towards Benji both for a hug, and something resembling migraine medicine he didn't notice his fellow officers all staring at first the elevator then him, and then back again to the mammals still in the lift. For their part Jade, and Mihoshi both shared a look then headed promptly towards the female locker room for fresh uniforms.

"Ugh . . . Morning Benji. Ya got any aspirin? Also I could really use a hug" Will asked dejectedly as he rubbed the uninjured half of his head.

"Yeah I think I have some around here somewhere. Whoa what happened?" Benji answered as he noticed Will's slightly though freely bleeding eyebrow.

"You didn't hear the commotion? Okay good then the Chief didn't either. I tripped in the elevator no thanks to Jade, and Mihoshi, and as you can see was not unscathed. I'll be fine so long as this doesn't develop into a headache later, otherwise I'll be stuck with one 'til I go to sleep, and besides work I have things to do today." Will responded while Benji searched the drawers of his desk finding the pills he sought.

"What were they doing?" Benji inquired as he handed Will the pill bottle.

As Will accepted the bottle, and opened it getting four of the pills in his paw he answered with an obfuscation "They discovered where on my ribs I'm ticklish, and would not cease, and desist."

"Well that wasn't nice of them." Ben said offering Will a bottle of water he happened to have nearby.

Will accepted it gratefully, and after he took the pills wasted no time embracing his feline friend saying "Considering how tame that was compared to the sorts of things that I'm used to happening in elevators it's nothing. Though I will have to get them back, maybe."

"I can't help, but wonder what sorts of things you're used to happening in an elevator." Benji said as he returned the embrace.

"Well, for example" Will began as they separated "Agent Ling who is a south chinese tigress, and I had gone undercover in a triad syndicate, and well we sort of got to throwing each other around first with light sparring then fucking to the point the lift broke getting stuck in the shaft. We ended up having to climb out through the top, and up to the next floor when we were done; certainly helped earn us cred with those triads"

"I should've guessed as much, knowing you I can't say that's really surprising." Ben replied.

"What'll really bake your noodle later is how do I handle how relatively tame it is here compared to the ZIA?" Will said jokingly with a laugh before making his way to the bullpen for roll call which was in a quarter hour, and counting.

As Will entered the bullpen he noted Mihoshi had already sat next to her aunt, and safe mammal so he just gave her his best charming smile, and a wink on his way to sit next to his partner who he was honestly glad to see. Mihoshi just pointed at his eyebrow which had stopped bleeding, but was still open for all to see at which Will just shrugged indifferently. When he'd sat next to Autumn however, she on the other paw unhesitatingly inquired of Will what had happened with those of his fellow officers who noticed his face paying attention to their conversation.

"That's a fresh wound Will. What the fuck happened?" Autumn asked not caring about the volume of her voice out of at least moderate concern for her partner.

"Tripped in the elevator on the way up from the motor pool. You can ask Yama over there; she, and Caldera were tickling me. Got some aspirin from Benji. I'll be fine." Will answered her reassuringly with the obfuscation he gave Benji.

"It's true. That is what happened" Mihoshi said thankful the truth could stay between them since the last thing she wanted was her aunt to find out.

"How can you just not care about ever getting injured? I just don't get it." Autumn admonished him ignoring Mihoshi.

"Oh, I got a booboo. You think I need a band-aid." Will responded with mocking sarcasm before adding in more normal tones "I've bled from worse places, and been unfazed compared to the others around me. You should see the scars from some of my self inflicted wounds . . . I only worry about bullet holes, and loosing limbs, or digits - I'm particular about my parts; hell in the ZIA no one would've said anything about my face except maybe Sky, but that's only because she feels indebted to me after I solo rescued her, and Jack."

Autumn could only look at him taken aback, and even their fellow officers barring Mihoshi were a little shocked by his off the cuff response since usually he'd been nothing, but friendly. Will was not oblivious to their reaction, and with a sigh apologized to his partner.

"Look Autumn I'm actually really glad to see you, and I'm sorry I snapped at you. My morning was a little stressful; to be honest I was looking forward to being right here next to you, and getting this day started so I could say I'm past it." Will explained rubbing a paw along the uninjured side of his head.

"Hey, we tend to have our moments more than most; I understand." Autumn said resting a paw on his shoulder before asking "So what happened?"

"Ask me that in the cruiser. For now just suffice it to say there's an ocelot I need to call." Will answered.

At this point the attention was called before the Chief walked in, and got about mustering his officers for the day. Will, and Autumn were given patrol of downtown. When they made their way out of the bullpen the Chief gave Will a look as he noticed his split eyebrow, but Will only told him in response "I'm not getting a band-aid. I don't care. It'll heal."

Before Will made it to the door he gave Nick, and Judy his best grin, and a wave though only Judy returned the gesture. Nick on the other paw felt the need to tell Will "My mom told me what you did for that kit. Thank you. You really do have a soft spot for foxes don't you?"

Will just responded as he was passing through the door "You know me as I am brother. It should be no surprise."

On their way out of the station Will gave Ben another hug, and after asking for one snagged a donut. When they reached their cruiser Will was a little on autopilot as he assumed the passenger seat. Only after she'd gotten them on the road did Autumn repeat her question to him of what had happened.

"I didn't really trip. I threw my head into the wall of the elevator." Will answered flatly before continuing with remorse in his voice "It was the only way I could keep myself from going _there_ a little too far, and they were pushing me. At least in the shower I had a place to run; I would only show Jade that side of me in protecting her, and I promised myself not to diminish 'Hoshi's light."

"So will you be okay? I still can't understand the self restraint you have, but did you really need to hurt yourself?" Autumn asked understanding.

"I'll even out, and yes I did. In fact I have a favor to ask, Autumn." Will replied.

"Tell me how, and why you're so much stronger than me, and you have it." She told him easily.

"I just need to stop by the courthouse at lunch. I would tell you as best I can, but . . ." Will broke off, and looked at his paws as if they held a universe with only one atom.

" . . . I am one of the angels of my kind incarnate. I am the Sword, and Shield of the Wolf Mother" Will continued with the most he would outright tell anyone before burying his head in his paws unable to not think of the Mother, and for some inexlplicable reason Naomi.

"So what do you need from the courthouse?" Autumn asked trying to change the subject.

"Just some paperwork. You'll see once it's in my paws I promise; I can trust you to keep this secret for me." Will answered as he regained his composure.

It was not lost on Will how his partner watched him out of the corner of her eye, and he could see she did so with part concern, and part curiosity. As he had told her he did even out, and was even back to his usual self. When Autumn suggested they take a morning Snarlbucks run Will assented easily. Will couldn't help his chuckle when the snow leopardess recognized him, and was as surprised as his partner still was that he'd ordered a venti catnip tea. As Autumn passed the barista the twenty Will had given her he couldn't help using his best stoner voice "Gotta stay mellow."

"You smoke in this car I will kill you before I toss you in a cell for twenty-four hours." Autumn told him sternly not missing a beat.

"What I do in my car stays in my car, and this is not my car. Why do you think I'm getting the tea?" Will asked rhetorically.

With their transaction complete the barista wished them a good day which they returned before Autumn had them out of the drive through, and back on the road. Will could smell the heat from his tea, and waited for it to cool despite how much he wanted it. As they drove down the road truly getting their patrol started Will did his best to make friendly conversation.

"So how are things going with Nicole?" Will asked with honest interest.

"I'd say pretty good. We're both looking forward to the party Saturday that Benji is helming. Rumor has it you bankrolled it, and have something to do with why Jade has been acting like she found whatever Judy's on." Autumn responded.

"I did provide funding, yes. The station got an anonymous donation that's going to a gear overhaul; you absolutely did not hear that from me, so remember to act surprised." Will told her.

"What kind of overhaul?" Autumn asked.

"That's Classified. Chief's Eyes Only. I won't spoil the telling for Jade." Will replied without missing a beat his best knowingly evil grin across his muzzle.

"So how did you find out?" She wondered pointedly.

"ZIA trade secret. Literally." Will said with a laugh adding "I can't divulge my source, but it wasn't Jade like you're thinking."

"Actually I was thinking who would just donate to us like that? We're lucky we have SWAT's gear in the yearly budget because they make room for it, and the whole precinct is getting new gear? I'm no detective, but that smells funny for a mile at least." Autumn responded doing her best to gauge his reaction while keeping her focus on the road.

"That is also Chief's Eyes Only though Jade knows, but wouldn't tell me. I got no hint whatsoever." Will said with a shrug as if he really didn't know.

"Would what we're getting give an idea towards who our mysterious benefactor could be?" Autumn wondered not willing to let it go much to the concealed consternation of her partner.

"Ultimately, no. Other than that they really want us to have better gear, and must have a very distinct reason for it." Will responded hoping Autumn would find a different topic. He was grateful for the silence they shared as Autumn focused on driving mulling over his words.

As lady luck would have it work further intervened giving the duo a speeder to chase though thankfully the mammal did pull over before an accident occurred. Will told his partner to stay in the cruiser, and watch his back with an easy grin taking a drink from his tea before he got out to approach the modern version of a classic muscle car. As Will approached the driver's door he kept his movements languid keeping his posture unthreatening despite his size, and the alert expression on his muzzle. Once the driver had rolled the window down Will asked for license, and registration from the driver who was a very scared looking hyena. While Will watched as the hyena got the required form from the glovebox, and pulled out his license it was hard for him not to smell more than just the fear pouring out of the mammal sitting in front of him. It wasn't until the hyena handed him the documents, and he got a good look in the hyena's eyes that he placed the smell.

"Hey, buddy are you okay? Do you know how fast you were going?" Will asked doing his best to sound friendly.

"Uh, officer . . . I, uh . . . d-d-don't know h-how fast I was going." the hyena responded nervously even trembling slightly.

Will looked down at the hyena's license before asking his next question "Listen, Terry? You mind telling me where you were trying to get?"

"I . . . was uh, heading home . . . I w-wasn't feeling so h-hot so my boss t-told me to get some r-r-rest." Terry managed to get out marginally relaxing with how calm Will was being with him.

Will had heard enough to reach for the radio he carried, and called dispatch for an ambulance to his location using the cruiser's GPS saying he had a mammal in need of medical attention ASAP. That done he returned his focus to the hyena who hearing Will tensed up looking at him with confusion, and fear.

"Terry your license says you're a veteran." Will said to the hyena who only nodded so he continued "Well one veteran to another would you mind if I opened this door? I promise I just want to talk to you a little easier."

There was a good ten second pause before the hyena nodded, and Will after opening the door crouched so that he was more eye level with him using the door under his left paw to keep his balance.

"Alright Terry I just want you to do some breathing exercises with me, okay? Just a couple good deep in, and outs. You're not in trouble, and you're going to be alright." Will said using his best reassuring grin.

"I-I'm really n-not in trouble officer?" Terry asked, and when Will only nodded in response he agreed to do the breathing.

Once Will had led him through five sets of just a steady inhale, and exhale he started talking to keep Terry calm.

"So which outfit did you serve with?" Will asked with open curiosity.

"Alpha Company, Ninth Desert brigade." Terry answered.

"I was special forces under ZIA command. Were you there when the dust hit the storm?" Will asked knowing even if Terry had only heard of the battle he'd know what Will meant.

"I was there when we got the orders to fall back to our defensive positions to wait out the storm, and they still came at us as if they didn't care they'd get caught in it. I remember the civilians we were protecting being more afraid of that storm than anything saying there was something in it, and some of the older guys got the same way when word came out that the CLAWS had come out to play." Terry responded in remembrance.

"I was one of those CLAWS, and the real reason the locals were scared. We'd been operating in that patch of desert for a good month just to get the pieces against those bastards right where we wanted them, and then they gave themselves to us on a silver platter when they showed their hand mounting that assault against you guys. You were only protecting innocent refugees, and didn't have enough firepower to contend with just what they had in store; that dust storm originally wasn't going to be that big, or travel that path, but it did, and it prevented them from putting their missiles into play while giving us the cover we needed." Will explained glad the conversation was working to keep Terry calm.

"So Terry I'm gonna be on the level with you I'm a member of LEAP which means I'm against drug prohibition, and am quite the friend to the bong, and no stranger to any of the other substances nature gives us mammals; I need to ask you if you're into anything like that?" Will asked.

"I smoke a little weed to help me sleep, or just chill with my buddies, but that's it officer honest. I've lost more friends to needles than bullets." Terry answered honestly.

"Then I'm going to be honest with you Brother you're feeling out of sorts because you've been drugged" Will told him giving him his best reassuring look, and placing a paw on his shoulder before continuing "Now all you need to do is stay calm with me, alright. Help is on the way. Can you do that."

Will could see how this bit of information was turning in the hyena's mind, but as he rubbed Terry's shoulder doing his best to emote warmth, and safety the hyena focused on a safer bit of information.

"You called me brother, why? Even in the service only the guys who've been around the longest ever actually want my kind with them out in the field, at most everyone just ignores us." Terry asked.

"When I look at you do you know what I see? I see just another mammal no different than me. At the end of the day we all bleed the same color, and it fucking hurts when we do." Will told him.

Luckily enough by this time the ambulance had arrived, and after having a word with the EMT's Will got back in the cruiser with Autumn, and called dispatch to give them a sit-rep, and get a tow truck out for Terry's car. His partner was still at a loss as to why Will had done what he had since this should've been just another routine traffic ticket.

"Will what was all that about? You called an ambulance for that guy, and didn't even give him a ticket." Autumn asked him.

"Most cops in this city would've done just that. They'd have smelled the fear on him, and at best just ticketed him then let him go, or at worst assume he's hiding something, and give him the whole rigamarole. Why he needed the bus was because he had been drugged with some really nasty stuff, it overstimulates a mammal's fear response, and can kill just from causing the heart to overwork itself especially when it's mixed with coke, or meth like it probably was for that poor guy." Will answered.

"And how are you so sure he was drugged?" Autumn asked the next logical question.

"Because no mammal in their right mind would ever do that shit, not even an adrenaline junkie. Look, I don't know who first cooked up the shit, but when the ZIA got a hold of it they wanted to see if it could work in interrogations for which they brought in two agents the friendly one who was a deer doe from over in analysis, and the intimidating one me. Needless to say as they worked on getting the dosage right even half of the mammals that doe questioned nearly died, let alone the one's I didn't even get to say more than hello to before their heart stopped. Before you ask most of those mammals weren't exactly the community volunteer types. Eventually it was decided that more by the book interrogations were more effective. We really did not need this mess today." Will explained.

"Okay, and what's the rest of it?" Autumn inquired knowing there was more.

"The name that's seemed to have stuck for the stuff is 'Viridian Nightmare'. Now this one case is very much cause for concern. One, this drug isn't easy to come by unless your job is to kill because that's all it's really good for, and however much of the stuff is in the city we need to get a lid on it yesterday. Two, someone had cause to attack that hyena who is a veteran by the way, and they had the means to get a hold of that shit. Once the truck comes for Terry's car we need to talk with the Chief, and get as many paws on deck as we can." Will explained.

Within fifteen minutes a flatbed tow-truck had arrived, and Will instructed the driver to drop the car off in the lot behind precinct one, and he'd handle the rest. That done they made their way back to the precinct with Will radioing in that he needed to have a talk with the Chief pronto. While he was at it Will asked Benji to keep his ear open for any officers dealing with mammals showing a stronger than normal fear response, and told him to tell any officers engaged with such a mammal to tranq them, and call an ambulance first then ask questions later. It wasn't until he was off the radio with Benji that he remembered a key bit of information he'd forgot to mention so he switched the radio to an open channel to broadcast to everyone that if they had tranqed such a mammal to let the EMT's know to keep them mildly sedated, and get them run through dialysis to purge their system.

Once they were there Will asked Autumn to park in the motor pool since he needed to grab something from his Shelby. Once she had parked Will was out, and to his car like a mammal possessed only bothering to open the door then stick his torso inside reaching for the center console with it's false bottom drug stash spot.

"What're you guys doing back here, and like something bad happened?" Joe asked as he walked up to Autumn who was watching her partner.

"Well nothing bad happened, but according to my partner things do not bode well. Nice ass by the way." Autumn answered Joe before calling out to Will just as he retrieved what he sought.

"Har, har hot stuff, but now is not the time for levity." Will responded as got out of his car, and shutting the door locked it with as few movements as possible before striding to the lift.

"Well whatever it is good luck you guys." Joe said to them as Autumn followed Will.

Will managed to laugh when Autumn inspected the dent he'd put in the elevator wall on their short ride to the ground floor. No sooner were they out the doors than there was the Chief waiting for them looking resolutely displeased.

"Officer Grim is there a reason you're issuing orders to My Officers, and a reason why those orders are to ignore standard operating procedure?" Chief Bogo asked Will nonplussed to say the least at the disregard for chain-of-command.

"Do you see this?" Will asked in return holding up a small vial between his thumb, and index digits it's contents a bright purple crystalline powder before continuing "The only other mammal in this building who would even know what it is would be Alice, and no one here has first paw experience with it like I do. This shit here Chief is about as much a joking matter as Night Howlers so yes I gave my fellow officers the intel they needed; you as our superior get the reason why."

Will paused from addressing the Chief to lift his muzzle shouting "Alice!" then cupping his paws around his muzzle, and letting loose a directed howl. It would've been funny the way every wolf in the building, and earshot of Will came running to him as if summoned, if Will, and the Chief were in laughing moods. As it was Will was irritated with the lot of them, and chided them angrily nearly shouting "Is your name Alice? Cause if it is I'm going to fuck you till you change it."

No sooner did the words leave his muzzle than the wolves that heeded his call scattered along with several other officers in earshot of Will, and the Chief. Only a few minutes later Alice could be seen making her way quickly towards where Will, and the Chief were standing staring at each other since Will was waiting on Alice before he continued his explanation in case she had no idea what it was, and she would probably need the sample he held in his paw either way.

"Alright. Alice have you heard of 'Viridian Nightmare'?" Will asked her ignoring the Chief's ire.

"I have. That's some nasty stuff. I can't imagine what possessed a mammal to create it." She answered with a visible shudder.

"Great then you take this. You'll need it to test against future samples when we find more; see if what we find is the same, or different." Will told her as he handed her the vial which she took as if it might as well have been an armed, but untriggered bomb before he turned back to the cape buffalo in front of him.

"Alright you know what Night Howler does to a mammal right, Chief?" Will asked in opening of the topic.

"It makes them go savage." the buffalo answered with a nod, only to be shocked by Will's response seeing as he openly spat upon the floor in disgust.

"Savage is the name of a rabbit this city owes more than it knows!" Will half-shouted with vehemence before correcting his boss "The active chemicals in Night Howler flowers over stimulates the part of the brain that handles the fight, or flight response specifically it triggers in prey, and pred alike the fight response to the exclusion of all other faculties. It makes a mammal feral, and that is the word for it. Not savage. Well to the point that stuff I gave Alice is the other side of the coin, and all the more lethal for it. It over stimulates the same part of the brain, but triggers the flight response. In fact it fills those under it's influence with such fear that even the slightest word, or gesture can push a mammal into tachycardia. Even on the black market it's existence is a closely guarded secret since the only mammals who ever have a use for it are assassins. Seriously where there was a measure of hope for those poor mammals dosed with that sheep's serum, there essentially is none for anyone dosed with this shit. That vial holding only a gram was enough to kill me, you, and take your pick of the eight other largest mammals you know."

Will paused to let this sink in waiting until he could read on the Chief's muzzle that he was about to speak before continuing his explanation.

"If you're face to face with a mammal that's been dosed with this shit you gotta put on the super-soft kit-gloves, or else a simple hello from Benji could send them into cardiac arrest. I'm not kidding." Will said his muzzle clearly indicating he had first paw experience with what he described "What I told our fellow officers to do is the only way I know to mitigate the casualties, and be prepared for there to be a few before all of this is said, and done. We're lucky we get the advance warning we do. Luna, and I pulled over a speeder, and I got out to handle it. No sooner did I get the guy's license, and reg. than I placed the smell I got from him. That's why you heard me hail Benji for an ambulance. I did what I could to keep the guy calm waiting for the medics, and that hyena really is lucky it was me with him instead of anyone else - they wouldn't have known why he smelled so full of fear, or the unique under-notes in it indicative of the drug; At best he would've been ticketed, then released only to die later, or finding him suspicious he would've been treated like any other perp, and wound-up dead on the pavement where not even Sage would know, or think to do a toxicology report let alone one that would catch this shit in his system."

Will took a deep breath trying to settle down before getting to the punch-line "From this one incident we've got two angles to chase. First we need to track down the few mammals who could even get a hold of it, and then get it out of our city. Second some mammal wanted that hyena dead, and dead from fear specifically. That mammal somehow had the means to get a hold of that shit, and knows what it can do. I want to get on the tail of whatever mammal that is, but I can't do that till that hyena who is a fellow veteran is cleared by the doc's. Our worst case scenarios are there's a Bellweather copy-cat using this shit instead of the night howler shit, or some bright minded mammal want's to see if they can make a market for the shit as a recreational drug here, or both."

Will may have been a little too agitated in his delivery, but for the Chief it only drove home the potential seriousness of the situation so he responded to Will with "I want a full report on my desk before you go back out on patrol. This drugged mammal is your case when you come in tomorrow morning. My office in ten minutes."

"Done." Will answered with a salute.

Will essentially had ten minutes to decompress a little, or at least calm down a bit better than he already had, but all those mammals he'd seen die from sheer panic over barely a few pointed questions from that doe let alone the near half dozen alone who he barely greeted before they were in cardiac arrest kept replaying in his mind's eye. He had just started to head towards Benji for a hug then step outside to at least smoke a couple cigarettes when a very distinct sound of glee carried to his ears. It gave him pause that the sound was loud enough where it was to carry so clear to where he stood. Not long after he could see Jade running down the hall that led to the armory, and into the main hall where she noticed Will. Will could only stand there wondering what was more shocking the expression on her muzzle, or just how swiftly she moved rushing towards him.

When she leapt onto him she made the same sound of glee at a volume that could be weaponized. All Will could do was stand there, and take it along with the force of her impact, or else they'd both be on the floor. Will was at a loss when she climbed him wrapping her legs around his torso, and her arms around his neck only to rub her chin on the top of his head.

"Jade slow down. What has gotten into you?" Will said to her utterly floored by the sheer joy emanating from her.

"We got our first shipment. There's not enough room in the armory for everything, and won't be till we can get the old gear phased out. I need to talk to the Chief about temporarily putting it all in the lot under the motor pool. That's where I had them take it, and I'll need a small team to unload it into the armory. We're getting the next shipment of stuff tomorrow, and it's from the Aurora Institute" Jade told him exuberantly.

"Well, Awesomeness sweet-kitten. I hate to be a demonic downer, but take a sec. to remember where you're at." Will said to her having wrapped his arms around her giving her his best charming grin.

It took a long moment for his words to register, and Jade to gaze around the room from her elevated vantage. Will couldn't help his chuckle reading on her muzzle how she saw her surroundings.

"Oh, my god. I didn't really do that did I?" Jade asked him burying her head against his shoulder though she didn't let him go.

"That you did Jade. You practically confirmed Will really does have something to do with why you've been so damn bubbly while he was gone, or else why would you be so happy to tell him first? You also marked a mated mammal." Autumn said to her with a devious grin having stuck near her partner to see what he'd do next since part of her job was keeping an eye on him especially in situations like this.

"Kill me" Jade mewled into Will in response to Autumn's reality check.

"Hey, that's my line, and why would I do that sweet-kitten?" Will said to her laughing mirthfully.

"Wait. You're not mad at her for marking you at all?!" Autumn exclaimed taken aback.

"Well, Layla's not gonna be pleased, but I can handle that no problem." Will told his partner nonchalantly.

"Whoa, I'm stuck on 'what the fuck?'. It's unbelievable enough Jade would just forget herself, and mark you, a mated mammal no less, and then you just act as if it was not even a deal let alone a big one." Autumn said still clearly shocked.

"She's halfway in my pack as it is. It's no different than if Sage, Maria, or Holly who are my pack sisters in this city did the same." Will said offpawedly before saying "Huh, I just now realized I'm finally getting my whole pack together at my family reunion. We're going to smell like each other so good; totally looking forward to that now. Thanks partner for makin' me realize it."

While Autumn still looked at him dumbfounded Will made his way towards the front doors for a cigarette still carrying Jade who insisted he could put her down though he only did so when they reached Benji. Will promptly gave the fluffy cheetah a hug before telling him he was taking a quick smoke break before he headed up to the Chief, and taking Jade out the door with him; Benji wanted to know what was going on since all he'd really heard were raised voices, but Will was gone before he could ask anything leaving Autumn stuck fielding the fluffy cheetah's curiosity.

Once they were outside Will swiftly took out both his pack of cigarettes, and black flip-lighter offering Jade one which she accepted. He lit her cigarette before he lit his own then checked the time on his phone.

"Fuck. Is it really only ten o'clock? Son of a fuck this is gonna be a long day. Ugh, oh well off to kill we shall" Will said to Jade running a paw across the wounded side of his face then taking a deep drag from his cigarette.

"What's up wolfie?" Jade asked curiously.

"Nah, you get the good news out of your system first. Come on, it's only been what four days how'd we start getting stuff so fast, and from the Aurora guys no less?" Will responded.

"I didn't realize just mentioning you to the guy who makes dragon-skin would work the wonders it did; he already had a small surplus of vests which is what we got today, and he cut us a huge break charging only half a million because we're more than likely going to be repeat customers. Don't get me started on my call with the Aurora Institute; they were irritated I was bugging them again until I mentioned Layla. It was like a wall of red tape had suddenly vanished, and they were more than happy to give me everything for only a million, and a half. Turns out they were already working on the special uniform for Judy, among other things. The head researcher himself told me they were putting together for us quite the loot crate"Jade told him.

"Okay now you've got me excited to see just what we're getting from them. This is almost like christmas. You know those Aurora guys are the one's the ZIA goes to when in-house R&D is stumped. You know one of the few things I don't know is why Layla is in so good with them." Will replied his mood definitely improving.

"You know I almost don't want to ask you what your bad news is, now." Jade said.

"Short, and sweet version: a hyena got attacked with some real nasty stuff, and would've died if I hadn't been the one to interact with him. We've got some Night Howler level shit in this city, only that there will be casualties is essentially guaranteed even if we are lucky." Will told her unable to hide his grimace as he took another drag from his cigarette nearly killing it.

"How bad is this shit?" Jade asked.

"Where Night Howler over stimulates the fight response causing feral aggression this stuff does the exact opposite, and it's highly lethal. If you get to a victim in time, and tranq them soon enough so their heart stays at a resting rate you already improve their chances. It takes a pass, or two through dialysis to cleanse their systems because you can't just let them ride it out. You'd be surprised how little it takes to trigger a fear response in a mammal, and with that shit in their system those little things get amped to eleven at least." Will explained.

Will wanted to smoke another cigarette, and thereby stretch his short break, but duty called like the wild. He gave Jade a hug, and nuzzled into her neck fur though more for the positive contact with another mammal than to mark her, or anything along those lines. As he passed Benji, and his partner he told the cheetah to be prepared for more hugs as they would more than likely be needed. Autumn he told to just relax, and he'd find her after he was done with the Chief.

As she watched Will walk towards the lift to the Chief's office Jade asked Clawhauser with a groan "Okay, Benji what damage is the rumor mill doing so far today?"

"Oh, boy . . . You, and Mihoshi coming in with Will like you did certainly got people going. I do what I can to mitigate some of the rumors I know to be false, but even I don't believe Will's story about falling in the elevator because you two were tickling him. Not that I really want to know what really happened either; well maybe I do. Right now the biggest pieces going around undoubtedly are this 'Fear Drug' Will says is such bad news, and you marking him for whatever reason." Benji answered her.

"I couldn't help it, okay? I just couldn't. He . . . If it weren't for him, and Layla I wouldn't have been able to get us the gear we're getting for the price we are, or as easily either, and we just got our first shipment." Jade replied.

"So you marked him. I just can't get passed this; he's a mated mammal, you know his mate, and as happy as you were marking him seemed the best way to show it? What's more he acted as if it was nothing, as if he understood why you'd feel so compelled, and just let it go." Autumn said.

"Ugh, no one is going to let me live this down are they? How am I going to talk to Layla . . . the thing she had me request from the Aurora Institute is gonna be here in the special section of the crate they're sending us, and she'll need to come by to pick it up. I'm not trying to steal him; even if I wanted to, and tried he would never leave her." Jade responded looking about ready to cry.

Despite her more-than-usual cattiness towards Jade since their relationship had ended Autumn wouldn't stand to see a former lover in such a state without offering support so she did the only thing she could do wrapping her arms around the smaller feline comfortingly.

Will paused just before the Chief's door to look out across the ground floor. His eyes easily spotted Benji, and he wondered why Autumn was hugging Jade. Then he turned back towards the door in front of him, and knocked entering when told to do so.

"Alright Grimm" The Chief began not wasting any time "Just what weren't you telling me downstairs. How do you even know about this 'Viridian Nightmare' you called it, let alone how to deal with a mammal on it?"

"Well Chief this is one of those things so redacted it's not actually in my file. First things first the ZIA had a program to test different substances to see how effective they could be in getting the truth out during interrogations. I was involved as a test subject for part of it involving the efficacy of certain hallucinogens. They had moved on from those kinds of drugs, and a mammal as resilient as me wouldn't have been too helpful so I'd been back on field duty for a couple months before they called me back. See some way, or another they'd gotten a hold of this stuff that would induce a fear response; I was given to understand that it'd come from some secret black market lab that had been busted, and they wanted to see if this new drug had any practical applications. The ZIA doesn't normally have a shortage of mammals to interrogate, but when that phase of the program was through there was a shortage. They brought me, and a deer doe from Analysis to do a little 'good agent, bad agent' on dosed subjects. Needless to say I have first paw experience with not only what this shit does because I actually did do what they found would be a non-lethal dose, but also with how easy it is to give a mammal some of this shit, then just ask a few pointed questions in the right direction let alone just look scary as you say hello nicely, and watch them go into cardiac arrest from fear alone. Half the mammals that doe talked to with her good agent routine died despite the medics efforts to save them whereas two-thirds of the ones I talked with were dead faster than that. As it stands after that phase of the program the then director canned it to davy jones' locker, and made it a priority to see that the stuff didn't get too widespread which really has only served to keep it only in the paws of assassins; the black market side of the world isn't fond of the shit either since all it does reliably is kill, and we're lucky it's not easy to produce, and what does get made stays small quantity." Will explained.

"Alright well I've got the Narcotics Unit gathering in the briefing room, I'll need you to go over the particulars with them. You said our worst case scenarios are a Bellweather copy-cat, or someone wants to turn it into a recreational drug; how likely are either of those?" The Chief asked.

"Honestly use a non-lethal which is to say miniscule dose of this stuff, maybe mixed with some MDMA, and it could just be made into a new street drug though it's actually not that likely. Criminals in other countries already tried it, and they could never get the mix right, but I wouldn't rule it out. As for another 'Bellweather'? It may be a shot in the dark, but it's a possibility. Honestly all I hope this is, is a still dry assassin failing a hit with specific parameters to use this shit as the kill method which will be challenge enough. We nail the supplier we gain our lead on the buyer, and end users." Will answered.

The Chief only nodded grimly, and rose leading the way out of his office. Will followed him down to the bullpen where the Narc unit was gathered. It amused him to note when he entered the room that quite a few of the wolves that had come when he'd summoned Alice were present, and he decided to have a little fun with them when the Chief told them he was going to give them the run down they needed.

"I see a few of you decided Alice was not a name that suited you. Alright down to brass tacks. You need to get out what feelers you can to your C.I.'s about this stuff called 'Viridian Nightmare'. Normally the only mammals who know about it, and are in the market for it are professional killers so your top priority is ruling out the possibility of some mammal wanting to make this the new street drug. If you want to know what this stuff smells like so you know, go see Alice she has my sample of the shit. The main thing for you all to remember if you haven't had an ear towards the radio is that if you come across a mammal that is showing a more-than-normal fear response, and you will smell more than just the fear coming out of them, you are to tranq them, and call an ambulance asking questions later. I'm going to personally reach out to ZRMC to get the word out to our city's medics how to test for the shit, and otherwise safely handle anyone even potentially dosed with the stuff. Any questions?" Will addressed his gathered fellow officers.

"So what's the deal with this stuff, anyway?" a tiger asked.

"Why were we all compelled to go to the source of that howl of yours?" a grey wolf asked what to the rest of the wolves was the more pertinent question.

"This stuff over stimulates the primal fear response like the counterpoint to Night Howler, and it's most severe side effect is cardiac arrest. You'd be surprised how rote this drug makes killing a mammal with fear alone; a bad enough jump scare would do the trick." Will answered the tiger before pointedly looking at the wolf, and saying "Listen to your instincts, they have your answer. If there's nothing else work related you need to ask me now, I have shit to do too so let's get to it."

With that Will left to find his partner then get his report done. As he sniffed out Autumn his thoughts were bent on getting in touch with Revolver, and getting Layla in on this aswell. Where the ZPD could only do so much to find the intel they needed it alone wasn't enough. He worried about Terry because of how unusual his case was; one didn't use this particular drug on another unless they wanted them dead specifically from fear, and in a way that was for the most part untraceable since a normal toxicology screening wouldn't identify it. After he found his partner he made his way to their shared workspace. Once he was logged into the system he reached for the desk phone dialing Sage's extension.

"Under taker's ice cream parlor, what flavor can I get for you today?" Sage answered the phone.

"I'll take a double scoop of blood flavor if you've got it, and can I get it in a waffle cone?" Will quipped back.

"Hey Will what's up?" Sage asked.

"I need you to get in touch with Alice on the specific things to screen for when you run any future toxicology screenings of all fresh cadavers you've got. Also if you can rerun all the samples you can against the new parameters. I need to know if the life I saved today was target zero, or if there's already been mischief afoot, and we're only just now on it's scent." Will told her.

"What're we dealing with?" Sage inquired.

"Bad fucking shit to say the least. Alice can give answer to any questions you've got. I've got to get this report done then it's on to making sure I get all the bases covered; I'm hoping this is just an isolated incident, but this could go south of heaven like the devil's genitals." Will answered before hanging up.

With his usual typing speed of eighty-plus words per minute Will had the report he needed done finished by eleven thirty he noted when he checked the desktop's clock. Once he had it sent over to the Chief he told Autumn to follow him to his Shelby since they were going to switch vehicles. On their way down to the motor pool he couldn't help inquiring of his partner about seeing her comforting Jade.

"So is Jade okay? I saw you giving her what looked like a much needed hug." Will said to her.

"She'll be okay so long as your mate doesn't decide to kill her, or anything. You know I realize that ever since our relationship ended, amicable though it was, I can't help being a little bitchy with her if you'll forgive my use of that word. To be honest I feel bad about it because she doesn't deserve it." Autumn responded.

"If the word fits what's wrong with using it? So why are you so bitchy with her? It can't just be how we can get sometimes vicious for no real reason much to our regret." Will replied curiously.

"I really don't know. Maybe it's because I still remember what we had, and even though I've moved on ages ago seeing her likewise moving on . . . makes me want to just bare my fangs, and growl because maybe she's happier than I am. I know it doesn't really matter because right now I'm really happy with Nicole though a little jealous of how much she likes you, and how your impromptu performance with her has helped her actually score some cool gigs topside." Autumn answered.

"If you realize that it doesn't matter which of you is happier, and that she doesn't deserve you being that way towards her then what's in the way of you letting it go?" Will asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to at least try to be nicer to her. She's one of the better mammals I know although her curiosity is a little irritating sometimes" Autumn responded.

Once they were in his Shelby Will got it started, but before he got them going he pulled out his phone, and telling his partner to ignore his conversation called Revolver.

"I need to know if you got my take out order, and we need to talk about some stuff ASAP." Will said when he heard the line picked up.

"Actually your take out order is in, and it's waiting for you to pick up. We do need to talk as soon as possible. Will you be free after work?" Revolver replied.

"I will, my place after work." Will told him, and with that they hung up.

Once Will had gotten them onto the surface streets he headed for the courthouse since it was nearby, and talked over what to get for lunch with his partner. With all the stressors currently getting at him from multiple sides he wasn't all that hungry, but at the same time could really use a solid meal. Since it was also nearby Autumn suggested a local build your own sandwich shop which Will agreed to easily. After he parked at the curb in front of the courthouse he left Autumn in the car telling her he'd be back in hopefully fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes later after asking reception to point him in the right direction, and dealing with getting the required paperwork while fielding questions from the clerk helping him since she'd read the interview he gave Eris he was back in his Shelby.

Since he didn't want to fold the forms he'd gotten, and intended to work on his half of them while they ate he asked his partner to hang on to them while he drove them to the sandwich shop. Autumn only scanned over the top form to see what he'd gotten, and her surprise was as evident in her voice as it was on her muzzle when she turned towards him.

"This is an application for a marriage license. You are marrying Layla?" Autumn asked.

"Well I haven't asked her yet, but I'm going to. This is sort of a total one-eighty from how I've been up to this point in regards to ever marrying, for reasons she well knows, and I really hope she says yes. The thing is this is just a legal formality that we never needed to bother with, and honestly it doesn't mean much to me. What does is actually wedding her, and which type of ceremony to have. I will not do it in any church of any religion, and I can't do it in the old ways - I just can't though I did promise her that solstice dance which is about as close to that as I can come. I'm not going to ask her until I've decided on the ceremony to have; it's got to be from a culture we both respect though I have an idea . . . I just hope she understands why I'm doing this, and says yes." Will answered.

"Why would she say no?" Autumn wondered.

"Because up till now I've been adamant about never marrying, or having cubs biologically. What changed was me realizing that in this life she is my mate. We already have between us the till death do us part bit, and I just want to make it something officially permanent that in this life we belong to each other; that no matter what we do with other mammals none may dare usurp our claim to each other."

* * *

Meanwhile at around eleven thirty Layla herself was arriving at the clinic for her appointment. Once she made it to the reception desk she signed in confirming her appointment with Doctor Rivers at noon. After getting the necessary paperwork she needed to fill out regarding her medical history she sat in the waiting area clipboard, and pen in paw. Most of the questions were fairly standard regarding any personal, or family history of given ailments though in her case it was mildly irritating that she couldn't actually answer accurately; being an orphan, and adopted she had no real idea of what her biological family's medical history would be, and using her adoptive family's history wouldn't be helpful to a medical professional either. To her it didn't really matter much that she essentially had nothing to put for those questions because as far as personal medical history was concerned she had more than enough she could list.

She started with her pituitary glandular issue since that was the earliest, after that it was all the times she'd been shot, or stabbed, or had limbs broken though those were few. Last on her list, and taking up the very last of available space on the paperwork was her description of her injuries last year that required as she recalled the detail more than ninety percent of her blood to be replaced by Will. As she looked over her account of her injuries she realized that she wasn't actually as battle scarred as her mate; it was a fact in her mind, but for some odd reason it struck a new chord that nearly half the times she would've died, or been seriously wounded from bullets in particular Will had used his body to shield her. She thought back on how before they'd even slept together let alone dated, or anything like that, that he would do everything in his power to keep her from harm without regard to his own physical safety.

She remembered how when CLAWS as a unit had barely been formed, and they were all just starting to get to know each other he'd shown a degree of protectiveness towards her she wasn't used to having come from any mammal. He had been the same with everyone else in the unit, or so she thought at first until it had been pointed out by "Rambo" . . . by John . . . that Will actually got angry whenever she was even mildly threatened by whatever hostiles they were up against. For a moment her gaze was lost in space as she relived the memory of John telling her how Will's response to her being in danger was one of anger, and then "Dagger" Jack had let slip that Will took more than a casual interest in her scent, and was more than fond of staring at her tail. Then on top of that Adam had mentioned that Will openly admitted to liking her, but wouldn't say why he wouldn't make a move. All of this had occurred after she hadn't actually been in all that much danger, but Will had bodily knocked her out of the way only to take the spray of submachine-gun fire to his vest before killing the offending mammal, and in response to his actions she'd come unglued on him yelling as she punched him that she was the size of a grey she-wolf, and could fight her own battles.

He had taken the abuse, but defended himself saying he didn't doubt, or deny her combat ability, but couldn't help himself. She hadn't cared, and only pummeled him further until John had pulled her off. When Adam had said Will liked her she'd scoffed because master of the honey-trap that she was she'd know if a male was interested, but it got her thinking of how as open as he was with everyone else in their unit she knew more about him than anyone else. Though since they were so often paired as sniper, and spotter she'd chalked it up to that initially. She had though decided to put the test to Adam's words, and tried seducing Will the results of which she never in her life would've expected. Every move she made, and trick she tried he flipped on her as if she were playing with his deck yet he hadn't actually shown interest in having sex with her until she managed to really push his triggers. At that point she'd seen his eyes go feral, and the look on his muzzle as if she were food before as quick as it appeared his features went back to normal, and he tried running away. That night she'd refused to let him escape, and he'd revealed his nature to her holding nothing back when he took her; in her mind that had been when the friendship they'd developed turned into something more.

As Layla came back into the present she thought to herself how if someone had told her then how her bond with him would grow, and survive all they'd been through she'd have laughed till she was wheezing on the floor at the absurdity. Being done with the paperwork she needed to fill out Layla turned it in at the reception desk then sat back down to wait. When she scanned over the various magazines on the nearby coffee table she spotted a magazine with Will on the cover the title of which was 'Our Voice', and it promised an exclusive interview with him. Casually, but curiously she picked it up thumbing to the article in question, and began to read it.

As she read what his responses had been she couldn't help her grin here, and chuckle there with knowing the things Will wasn't saying. Reading his talk of adopting she thought to herself 'no we haven't talked about it, and if only you knew where I was now'. She actually laughed a bit because she knew first-paw that yes he did love meowing just to fuck with other mammals. Eris had put a short summary of their lunch in as a pause before getting into the second half of the interview. Layla couldn't help her prideful beaming to herself because 'her wolf' with his usual frankness put the lie to most of the prejudice, and specieism that existed between mammals. It didn't really amaze her much that when it came to the truth about the two of them he publicly lied through his teeth with barely a corn kernel of truth since besides that being what ZIA agents were trained to do before all that he'd hid his nature from all, but his pack who would never betray him.

She had been chuckling pretty good at how he unashamedly said he thought Gazelle was sexy because of course he thought so, and wouldn't give two shits about saying it to her face; he'd been no different with Judy. Caught up in her fit of giggles as she read his repeating his usual refrain about not having cubs she almost missed the words he'd followed it with. Layla had to read the line fully two more times before it began to sink in 'If by some miracle my mate got pregnant I'd be one happy mammal'. Once the weight of it fully hit there was nothing Layla could do to hold back the flood of her tears as happy as she was.

"I read that article myself earlier. We're lucky we have such a mammal out there on our side, and that vixen of his is one lucky girl" a deer doe sitting near Layla said to her seeing this vixen unable to hold herself together.

"Not . . . Why . . . I'm crying hahaha. I am his vixen, and I'm here because I miscarried saturday, and don't want to miscarry again." Layla managed to respond laughing in the middle of her sobs such were her emotions.

"Oh, honey." the doe said before moving to give her a much needed hug "Well you came to the right place. My husband, and I had similar issues, but Doctor Rivers helped us, and now I'm pregnant, and here for a follow up."

"Thank you, I needed that." Layla said as the doe let her go, and she wiped her muzzle clean.

When it was time for Layla to see the doctor the open magazine was in her paw as she entered the office where Doctor Rivers was waiting.

"Welcome miss Eidolon. I see you're reading that article about Officer Grimm. I cannot tell you how much it brightened my day to read it when it came out. We're lucky we have a mammal like him on our side, if his defense of those fawns last week is any indicator I would almost be willing to dare a Bellweather copy-cat to try something, almost. Also I read over the paperwork you gave us, and I must say you surely have the Wolf Mother in your corner to still be amongst the living especially with the wolf you said gave you so much blood." The doctor who was an older wolf welcomed her with an outstretched paw, and reminded her of Will a little with how freely verbose he was.

"Well she's at least on my side as far as this is concerned" Layla responded with a smirk gesturing between her, and the doctor before shaking the offered paw, and taking a seat continuing "So where do we begin?"

"Well I just want to go over a few things just so I'm clear. I can see with my own eyes how you're quite taller than any normal fox, but genetically that only will really effect your personal growth, and the growth rate of any offspring. Now you wrote here that your mate is an arctic wolf, and also that an arctic wolf was the universal canid donor who gave you more than ninety percent of your blood? Miss Eidolon you're taller than most arctic wolves so I have to ask if the mammal who donated to you is still alive because if so what am I missing?" the doctor said.

"What you're missing is that the arctic wolf in question is Officer Grimm. I need you to put this under doctor/patient confidentiality, but his story about us in this article is mostly a lie; we were in special forces doing the kinds of things that are very classified. It's how I got injured to the point of needing his blood so bad, but for the record, and I got this from the doc in that country. Will didn't actually need to give me so much, but with him handling the transfusion himself, and threatening to eat the doc if he tried to stop him ended up giving me a good bit more than I really needed." Layla explained.

"Hmm so the wolf who is your mate essentially replaced your blood with his . . . hmm . . ." the doctor responded before saying something more coherent "Miss Eidolon I'm going to be honest with you that while it's not unheard of in this day, and age for a fox, and a wolf to at the very least copulate let alone become a mated pair, offspring from said unions are. Now I think this is more from some factor we don't really know because if a wolf, and coyote can breed healthy cubs then why couldn't a wolf, and a fox since we are all canids after all. As it stands whatever that unknown factor is I think you somehow have a way around it with your wolf, and I'm going to do everything I can to help you stay pregnant since you've already managed to conceive once. It may just be that so much of his blood, his genetic material, in your system has made other parts of your system more open to accepting his genetic material. Now as for the damnable matter of payment - I started this clinic because I swore an oath to heal, and help mammals not suck them dry of money they need to feed themselves, and their families so I keep what I charge my patients to no more than what I need to cover my own bills, and keep this place going, but for you I'm inclined to cut those fees in half just because you offer the world a chance for a new life that has never been seen before. I'm also inclined to ignore the other half of those charges simply because your mate is the poster mammal of our cause showing the world a better way through his words, and actions."

"Thank you doctor, honestly, but I can't let you do that. I will pay all the fees you would normally charge, and if I carry to term you'll get at least a million from me in cash. Accept it so that it might help another who would come to you much as I have except for their ability to pay. If my wolf were here in my place he would tell you the same thing, only he would make it an order you couldn't refuse where I can only make it a request." Layla responded.

"Well, alright, but I won't ask for a penny until there's a cub in your arms. Now honestly, at this point all I can do is prescribe you some drugs that will mitigate your natural antigenic response as far as conception is concerned that are tailored to not interfere with your immune system which should help your chances of conception. Then we'll get you on what are essentially anti-rejection drugs of a sort so you stay pregnant. Once you do conceive I will want to see you once a week for the duration of your pregnancy." Doctor Rivers said to her as he scrawled out a prescription before adding with a smile as he handed it to her "My wife, and daughter run the pharmacy downstairs they'll have what you need. I'll let them know you're coming, and to look out for you"

"Thank you doctor, and can I just say that with how much you can be so, well verbose, you remind me of Will" Layla said with a grin giving his paw a shake before she left.

The doctor's wife who was a coyote, and daughter who was a coywolf were both quite excited to help Layla, and their enthusiastic support really made her day. Once she had the pills she needed she stepped outside the clinic, and realized something. So far she'd been relying on public transport, or Will to get around the city, and not only did she need her own mode of transport, Will would also need something more agile, and less conspicuous than his Shelby for the kind of off the clock work they were going to get up to. A quick zoogle search later she was off towards the dealership she needed to go to quite glad it was within what to her was walking distance.

When she entered the dealership she looked around at the various sizes of sport bikes built for various sizes of mammals. Just looking at them brought back memories of training drills she'd done with Will for what he'd affectionately called mounted combat; really just practice accurately shooting a moving target whilst also moving from a platform not as potentially stable as a car, or in lieu of bullets using a sword which lead to several broken katana from sheer impact force.

It didn't take long for a salesman to approach her, but she already had an idea of what she wanted, and wasn't some amatuer to be led around. Unhesitatingly she told the mammal a handsome leopard that looked familiar though she couldn't place his muzzle to show her the fastest bikes they had adding she'd need one to fit her size, and one to fit a wolf a foot taller than she was. As the leopard led the way he asked her if the wolf she meant was Officer Grimm, and Layla responded affirmatively. This seemed to put the leopard in higher spirits as he mentioned that his boyfriend was colleagues with him adding that she must be the Layla he'd heard of. When she asked who the leopard's boyfriend was he told her Benji introducing himself as Michael. It didn't take Layla long to settle on a make, and model she liked, but she debated with herself getting them identical bikes, or ones more suited to their style. As she thought about it she settled on something of a compromise, and thanks to Michael's helpfulness she chose a bike that would suit her need for handling, and acceleration, and one that would suit Will's need for top speed on top of acceleration, handling, and the rest.

When she was finally ready to pay it occurred to her that she needed a garage to stash the bikes so she could tinker with them in much the way she tinkered with their apartment door among other things. She was quite thankful to Michael for putting her in touch with a jaguar who ran a garage where she could at least store the bikes since their apartment didn't include parking spots. While she went over the paperwork with Michael she made it clear she was going to pay it all upfront since both bikes put together didn't even cost fifty-thousand bucks. She was thankful the dealership offered handling the registration, and dealing with the DMV because she'd have enough of a hassle getting the bikes ready for their little black-ops which could begin as soon as tonight.

Once she'd paid for the bikes along with the requisite helmets that were canid specific which much to her amusement had 'ears' so that the rider could better hear their surroundings which she was totally going to 'improve' she'd called a tow truck to haul Will's bike to the garage after she spoke with, and made a deal with the jaguar whose name was Francis. Once the truck had arrived she gave the driver directions to the garage, and followed him there once Will's bike was loaded. While she easily trailed the tow truck to the garage a couple blocks away she thought over her plan for the rest of her day; she needed to get Will's bike squared away, then pick up more soldering supplies which she could work on at home, and somehow manage to at least get Will's bike's modifications started while being home before he was without contacting him to see what he was up to though she wanted to.

Francis turned out to be a pretty cool cat, having gone legit after one too many a close call as a street racer. Layla had been more than willing to pay him fairly for letting her keep Will's bike there, and to use any of his tools that he'd let her, but he gave her a discount on what he'd normally charge for storage fees, and use of his tools for free since Michael had pointed her in his direction. She thanked him, and promptly paid him his requested two hundred bucks for the month along with an extra two to keep the secret of who she was, and who the bike she was leaving here was for adding that she'd be finding a different storage place as soon as she could so the bikes wouldn't be traced back here. This prompted Francis to ask just who the bike was for, and why she'd worry about attracting heat the expression on his muzzle proof of his own worry about attracting the wrong attention. Layla told him the bike was for Officer Grimm her mate, and it was for undercover work which mollified the jaguar who only nodded before her mentioning of Will registered, and he told her that her secret was safe with him.

After she left Francis' garage Layla headed to an electronics supply shop where she picked up what she needed then headed home. She gave Tony the landlord a wave as she got in the elevator, and headed to her apartment. Once she'd opened the door she checked her phone for the time, and found Will had texted her letting her now Adam was coming by after he got off work, and reminding her that she promised him panang. She texted him back that the requisite curry would be waiting for him when he got home before heading for a much needed beer, or two. It was almost fourteen-hundred even, and in the roughly four hours left till he got off work she needed to at least tinker with his helmet, and get a plan for how she wanted to tool up their bikes started along with somehow figuring out how to broach a certain subject with him that just thinking about made her nervous.

* * *

At around the same time that Layla was enjoying a beer, and setting about modifying Will's helmet he was driving around with Autumn patrolling a different section of downtown than the one they'd started in. They'd visited in person the ZRMC where he had in no uncertain terms demanded to speak with the hospital's director, and facing the mammal had explained the threat 'Viridian Nightmare' posed to the city's populace, and how to properly try to keep a mammal dosed with the shit alive reiterating that even with their best efforts casualties were to be expected. He also had made it clear he needed the directors help in spreading this information to those that needed it while at the same time keeping it on the down low, because if there was a mammal out there wanting to use the stuff like Bellweather used Night Howlers the last thing they needed was that mammal getting early warning about the gig being up.

Their afternoon patrol had been going smoothly which Will was thankful for as it gave him time to think over just how he was going to propose to Layla. He knew he could at least get her behind the formality of being legally married since all it was, was to him at least a meaningless formality. He was going to have to tell her he knew exactly what kind of solstice dance she wanted with him, and what that dance really meant which as he thought of that he realized it could be his window into convincing her of his desire to actually marry her. All forms of western ceremonies were out the window as a matter of course, and his first thoughts had been of a simple Shinto wedding, or perhaps a wolf-tribal ceremony; in his head he had already started planning how he could arrange it before he brought himself back thinking she had to say yes first.

Luckily for Will, and he was grateful to his partner for it, Autumn had kept her wits alert while he zoned out driving. That said there hadn't been all that much for them to do, but drive around listening to the radio chatter of their fellow officers. At around fourteen-thirty a call over the radio went out about an armed bank robbery in progress with Will, and Autumn being the officers at the very edge of the response radius. With machine like precision Will got them going in the right direction at speed flipping on the emergency lights, and siren. Will couldn't hide his grin as he smelled the spike in his partner's scent since she was finally experiencing what his Shelby could do with him driving it; her scent was tinged with a mix of light fear, and arousal.

By the time they got to the scene their fellow officers were exchanging fire with the robbers, though tranq pistols against assault rifles Will almost laughed aloud at. Will as swiftly as he could got out of his Shelby having parked it along the line of cruisers his fellow officers were using as cover across the street from the bank. Will kept low, and moved towards the back of his car so Autumn could crawl out though his side. Once she was out, and away Will shut the door then shouted for a sit-rep from nearby officers.

"We've already burnt through half our ammo, and they've got us pinned! We can't hold out for SWAT without letting these fucks get away!" Grizzoli a she-wolf Will only knew by name shouted at him as if the situation should be obvious.

Will's answer was to unholster his M1911, and peeking over the hood of his Shelby empty the magazine towards the bank doors where he could see one of the mammals shooting at them. He wasn't really trying to hit the mammal since it was behind cover, but he was trying to give them pause to know that as they threatened the lives of cops so to were their lives threatened, and it worked. A plan had already formed in Will's mind so he reached for the radio attached to his chest, and depressing the button spoke to his fellow officers at the scene.

"Listen guys I have a plan. It's real simple. I can take these guys out if I can reach those doors, and they don't seem to know to stagger their reloads the amateurs. Anyway just cover me on my signal, okay?" Will spoke as clearly as he could into the radio.

Instead of a response from his fellow officers the response he got was more 5.56 rifle rounds fired their way. While his fellow officers were busy taking cover Will sat back against the driver door of his Shelby, and motioned for his partner to get closer.

"These guys are starting to piss me off. For my plan to work I need you to put me _there_ , to push my triggers okay?" Will said to Autumn.

"You want me to what?" She asked incredulous since her job was the opposite of what he was asking her.

"Just fucking do it. Bite me until you see the feralness in my eyes, or else I won't be able to move like I need to. If you hesitate someone could get shot." Will told her urgently.

Mentioning that someone could get killed seemed to light a fire under her tail, and Autumn letting go of her hesitation sank her fangs into his neck. From her sister's oversharing she knew just how to get Will going with how she applied her bite pressure, and sank her claws into the back of his neck with her left paw.

"Really?! We're in the middle of a firefight, and you're going to make a move on your partner?" Grizzoli shouted at the two of them.

However what Will was having his partner do was just step one of his plan, and after the morning he'd barely gotten over it worked faster than even he anticipated. When Autumn released him she could feel the hunger in him before she saw it echoed in the feralness in his eyes, and she quickly backed away in fear he'd go after her, but her fears were unfounded.

Will made sure his tranq pistol was loaded then listened for the telltale pause of the robbers reloading then getting in position to bolt for the bank doors he howled giving the signal to his fellow officers to cover him. Luckily with fellow wolves present the meaning in his howl was interpreted properly, and along with Autumn they were the first to lay down covering fire while he made his dash.

Running on all fours kept his profile low as Will made it to the doors, and was through before the mammal guarding them knew what hit him. Species, or size didn't really matter to Will as he used the door guard as a body shield while he drew his tranq pistol to take out those of the robbers he could see. That done Will ordered his mammal shield to spill how many were in his team speaking in a death metal growl. Fortunately for the mammal being used as a body shield it didn't hesitate in telling Will that there were three more towards the vault, and pointed the direction they had gone. With that needed bit of intel Will presently tranqed the mammal then with a quick look over the civilians in the bank to see if any were injured made his way to the vault.

Within a minute Will had crossed the distance, and he could already hear the three mammals loading up the cash talking. They barely had time to voice confusion as to why the gunfire had stopped before tranq darts struck them rendering them unconscious swiftly. His remaining targets down Will got on his radio to report the all clear before heading outside. Having done the 'Heavy Lifting' Will was going to leave the rest of the mess to his fellow officers so making it back to his Shelby, and inspecting it for damage Will lit a cigarette. Finding his car unharmed he promptly sat on the hood to enjoy his smoke.

From his perch Will noted the camera crews that had gathered, but he ignored those. He was busy watching as what had been the robbers were brought out of the building to waiting ambulances, and the hostages were brought out as well where their statements of events would be taken. While Will enjoyed his cigarette his partner approached him.

"Did you really have to have me do that? I'm supposed to help keep you from going _there_ not put you _there_ myself." Autumn asked.

"Things like that go better when I'm in 'Hunt-mode'. There really wasn't any other way." Will answered.

"I'd never think to use my nature that way; wouldn't it put too many in unnecessary danger?" Autumn said.

Will just shrugged, and replied "I guess you could say that after all my time in the ZIA it's how I'm used to operating in situations like this."

While they were chatting they gathered quite the crowd of their fellow officers specifically the wolves along with Nick, and Judy who'd been at the opposite end of the responding officers. Seeing how they surrounded him Will got off his car, and stood before them expectantly. Grizzoli seemed to be the one willing to speak for the lot of them.

"What in Gaia's green earth was that howl, and I'm not the only alpha here wondering why we were so compelled to obey." she said to him demanding answer.

"That howl is known as the Pack-Rally. I'm sure plenty of you have heard my use of the 'Howl to Induce Fear', and some of our fellow canid officers can tell you how earlier today I used the Summoning Howl to get Alice's attention since it worked on them too" Will said before asking them all as if he were preparing himself for a response he didn't want to give their answer "Do you all want to know why you obeyed me like I was your alpha?"

The wolves around him all voiced their assent with only Nick looking nervous as to what the answer would be though he too wanted to know. Autumn watched the whole exchange with mild curiosity chalking most of it up to weird wolf dynamics. Will's response to show them the answer to his question was to drop on all fours, and assume a dominant stance radiating his alpha-hood. Normally in a similar situation dominant wolves would respond to his display with one of their own, but instead they all bowed to him submitting as if compelled, and despite obeying their instincts their rational minds were at a loss. At least until Nick put words to what their instincts knew.

"My Alpha" Nick said as he bared his throat to Will.

Will walked over to him before he spoke "My pack brother you need not bow to me, or show me your throat. In fact I order you never do it again."

That said Will for emphasis marked Nick as his pack brother, the pheromone undernotes completely different than the way Judy had marked him, and Will could smell that she had. Once he was done Will got back on his hindpaws, and like a commanding officer ordered the rest of them back on their feet, and back to work lest the Chief assign them janitorial detail for two-weeks. That lit a fire under their tails, and they went about doing what they needed to. Considering his work here done, and really just wanting his work day likewise done so he could focus on how he was going to work on things outside of work Will got in his car, and once his partner was in got it started, and headed back to the precinct.

"You know as responding officers we were supposed to stay at the scene, and you know help." Autumn pointed out while they were stopped at a red light.

"I did my part, and there were more than enough bodies there to handle the clean up. Look, after revealing what I did to my fellow canids I just needed to leave. My presence would've been a hinderance; it may now be quite the hindrance in any event." Will responded.

"And what exactly did you reveal to them? I really don't get it." Autumn asked.

"I admitted to you earlier how I'm one of the angels of my kind, well there's more to it than just that. There are only four of us. The Mother's second in command is the Black she-wolf of the Night Sky, and the Father's second in command is the Red she-wolf of the Mountain Wood. That only leaves the Wolf Mother, and me; you do the math." Will said giving her the pieces to put together.

"So you're the Wolf Father incarnate. How does that work?" Autumn asked after thinking over Will's words.

"Few mammals realize just how removed from the world heaven really is. There's a reason monotheist's prayers only get answered by angels taking pity on them. Some of us though remember how things used to be, the wars we had to fight just for the world to have the chance to become what it has. As it stands only the Great Mother of Cats, the Wolf Mother, and I along with our Betas are willing to go so far as incarnate amongst our children, and the world to help keep those victories secure. It's actually kind of funny that we're the only ones who are willing to be so proactive because fang devils that we five are we're heaven's darkest angels." Will explained adding "You keep this conversation to yourself. My truth is supposed to remain as secret as possible since essentially this life is one giant deep cover recon mission."

"I will keep it secret. Though are you the only one currently out here amongst us mere mortals?" Autumn asked.

"Actually I'm not. There's my cousin Sierra who is the red she-wolf of the mountain wood, and then there's the tigress who is the Great Mother of Cats." Will answered.

"Really your cousin just so happens to be like you?" Autumn responded skeptically before the other half of what he said fully registered, and she said "Wait you know for sure the Great Mother of Cats is incarnate?"

"Usually we all incarnate away from each other to cover more ground, but it's not some by the book routine. Hell it's hard enough choosing parents that have the proper temperament, and will produce a form sufficient to our preferences on top of what it really takes to fit a soul like ours in a form like this; we are more powerful on the otherside than we are on this side by a fair margin. I know for a fact she's out here seeing as I met her. She's even more tight lipped about everything than I am so I'm not going to tell you much more than that about her." Will replied.

"That's a lot to take in." Autumn said.

After that they drove in silence other than the wind noise since Will had his window down as he smoked first once cigarette then another. If he was being honest with himself he almost felt like asking the Chief to give him something to do with SWAT just for a little more action, but his plans for some cloak, and dagger with Adam, and Layla would take care of that itch plenty. As he thought about it, it actually kind of fit together nicely that Adam, and Katarina were the two mammal team gathering the intel while He, and Layla were the two mammal team taking action on that intel.

When they were back at the station Will parked out front not in the mood to drive around to the motor pool. He did though smoke one last cigarette before he walked through the front doors. When Autumn asked just how much he smoked in a day he laughingly answered it depended on how busy he was in a day adding that on a slow day he could go through half a pack if not a little over. She'd shaken her head at him, but let it go; if he wanted to not live past fifty who was she to judge. Once he was done smoking, and they'd made their way inside they greeted Benji then headed back towards their desks to fill out their reports, and at Will's suggestion catch up on any paperwork they had.

"You've got to teach me how you do that." Autumn said as she looked over to see Will had already finished his report in ten minutes, and had started working on what other paperwork they had.

"Do what?" Will asked without breaking his focus from the computer screen.

"What you're doing right now, all of it. At least how do you type so fast, and not make so many mistakes?" Autumn said.

"Just look up online a basic typing course. They're all the same really. Orient your paws properly over the keyboard which I don't do, or else I'd probably be faster, then it's type the same things over, and over first for accuracy then speed." Will told her sparing her a glance.

"Okay, and how do you handle looking at those forms instead of the screen, or the screen instead of your paws?" Autumn asked.

"Practice for one, and to be honest you might as well be asking how I can so easily deal with a HUD along with say driving, or flying a chopper. To which the answer is video games specifically GTA with those minimaps that are more intelligible than other games." Will answered.

"Video games really? Okay. Wait, you can fly a helicopter?" Autumn asked.

"After I joined the ZIA I took the necessary courses. I'm only certified for helicopters though, but I could manage a civilian jet probably. Sage actually would be better at that though since she's certified for prop planes." Will told her.

With a 'Hrmm' Autumn turned back to her work while Will kept at his. Will had just gotten through the halfway point with the portion of paperwork he was burning through when their 'Grand Buffalo on High' as Will often thought of the Chief akin to Nick's 'Chief Buffalo-butt' shouted out "Grimm! My Office!".

"Apparently he's read my report." Will said to his partner with a grin as he rose, and headed to where he'd been summoned.

He wasn't exactly in a hurry as he pressed the button to call the elevator, and once the doors opened pressed the button for the third floor. With the length of his stride even at his relaxed pace he had reached the Chief's door in what was still a reasonable amount of time. Having been summoned, and answering said summons Will didn't bother knocking for once, and just opened the door stepping inside. As he took a seat in front of his boss he noted the Chief had his glasses on, and was reading something on his monitor.

"Of all the officer's responding to that robbery yours was the first report of events I received. I would congratulate you on your resolving of the situation especially when most armed robberies we usually face don't involve assault rifles, however next time you stay at the scene until you are certain no one else needs your help, or I'll suspend you for two days then stick you on parking duty for a week when you get back." the Chief began his tirade "Now in your report you mention you waited till you heard the perps pause to reload before signaling your fellow officers to give you covering fire, specifically you refer to these perps as amateurs which makes me wonder what you think of your fellow officers. I tried to get corroboration of your report from my officers still on scene, and while my wolves won't say anything at all Officer Ursden told me you were engaging in unbecoming conduct with your partner, before you howled your signal for your fellow officers to cover you then without a vest charged the building where you were seen using at least one perp as a body shield. Then after your fellow officers got the perp's in custody, and started making sure the civilians were unhurt while you were sitting on your car smoking I'm told the wolves present surrounded you, and there was a discussion where you enforced your dominance over your fellow canid officers including Officer Wilde who you also marked before ordering them all back to work, and taking off."

As the Chief just looked at him expectantly for an explanation Will sighed, and let loose a soft chuckle before telling his superior the truth.

"I did what none of them could've pulled off, sue me for leaving the rest of the work to them after I did the heavy lifting. Those perps were amateurs, and if you want your officers to be able to handle professionals then give them a couple training days with me, but be prepared for me to teach them how to handle a mammal in situations like my spar with my sister. As for what I had my partner do, that put me in combat readiness much like how my sister dosed me for our spar albeit what Autumn was doing was much safer, and controllable which as my workday leash-minder falls under her duties. Yes my signal was a howl, specifically what is called the Pack Rally, and for such situations it is effective, and yes I used one of the perps as a body shield also effective sans vest. As for what happened when Grizzoli helmed the lupine inquisition? I don't have to tell you a damn thing, but I will since outside perspectives are flawed. Yes I assumed a dominant stance in front of them, but only as a statement not a command. They submitted to me of their own volition, and I would never force them to submit either. Yes I marked Nick he's now my pack brother, and I was making that status known. Look you want to know why when I howled for Alice earlier every wolf in earshot answered my summons on sheer instinct, and why the wolves at the scene wouldn't tell you anything? I am the High Alpha alongside the Wolf Mother. As far as you're concerned what this boils down to is that all canids under your command will if I need them to obey me before they obey you, but since I too follow your orders it's business as usual. Now if you don't mind since I'm pretty sure my fellow canids aren't gonna keep this to themselves I just want to say that I may not be a normal wolf by any account, but at least by my own kind that's how I want to be seen, and treated. I'm not here to rule, or conquer anyone in fact I should like to help everyone if at all possible." Will responded to the Chief's tirade with one of his own albeit his initial attitude faded into weariness.

For a long moment Will, and the Chief just stared at eachother with the buffalo looking more nonplussed than usual while Will simply looked tired, but ready to go another round if he had to.

"Grimm I have half a mind to dismiss you for the day just to get you out of my sight, however as Officer Caldera, and I discussed since you had such a paw in making her little dream a reality, and we both agree it will be better to inform our fellow officers of just what exactly their new gear will be when we have all of it I am appointing you her personal liaison in handling getting room in the armory made for the new gear, and once we have it all fazing out the old. So as soon as you set foot outside my office you are to report to her, and get started. Am I understood?" The Chief finally broke the silence.

"Perfectly sir." Will responded rising from his seat, and making for the door.

"One last thing Grimm" The Chief said as Will reached the door finishing the thought as Will turned towards him attentively "Jade told me how in her over excitement she crossed quite the line with you, and I'm rather surprised as I can still smell it that you aren't even pressing harrassment charges let alone the more severe ones you might press being well within your rights to do so."

"Chief the reason my mate, and I have the open relationship we do unconventional as that is, is because none may usurp our claims to each other. Jade didn't do anything wrong in my book, and as close to me as she's gotten I would've been just as understanding if she'd done it on purpose. The mammals I'm intimate with are a unique cadre to say the least, and I don't fault them for wanting to tell the world that they are closer to me than any mammal off the street. Besides my mate, and I aren't actually married though I'm going to remedy that, even got the paperwork today during my lunch. Was even thinking of having Hopps, and Wilde be our witnesses assuming my mate says yes." Will responded turning back to the door as he opened it.

"Good luck then Grimm, and by any means you really aren't a normal mammal" The Chief said as Will walked through the door distinctly hearing Will's response as the door shut that not in a thousand lifetimes would he ever be normal.

Once Will was back on the ground floor he gave his partner the heads up that he'd be with Jade till it was time to clock out then made his way to Jade's office. When he reached it he simply walked in without knocking. When he surprised her with his presence as her back had been turned she promptly embraced him before excitedly asking how he thought they should go about their task. Will being himself simply turned it back on her since she was the quartermaster, and he was simply her help. Jade would've been lying if she said the authority he ceded to her didn't give her a certain thrill like having him cuffed to a bed, and at her whim.

She led him into the armory where for the first forty-five minutes they simply went over how best to pack up all the old, and now obsolete vests first since that'd make room for the new. It also helped that she kept the armory organized by mammal size then gear type with everything not obvious to the naked eye clearly labeled in case she wasn't on paw to fetch something. Jade had already gathered what boxes she could, and got in touch with the mammals who usually handled gear retirement informing them that precinct one would be soon shipping them quite a lot of gear to retire. When Will complimented her on her proactiveness she simply beamed at him, and he openly told her that he found the look on her muzzle more than just a little boner inducing before kissing her for good measure. Her response was to pull him out of sight of the armory cameras where after five minutes of making out they progressed into a fifteen minute 'quickie' that relieved a good deal of Will's stress from the day.

By the time it was eighteen-hundred, and time to clock out they'd gotten a good deal of the larger mammal sized gear packed, and Will had fiddled with the armory cameras recording editing out the visual of their lip lock, and audio of what came after which would've left no doubt of what exactly they were doing; he also did what he could to fudge the time stamps so anyone overlooking the footage would have to be a ZIA intel analyst to notice the discrepancy.

No sooner did Will having clocked out make it into his Shelby than his phone rang as Revolver was calling him.

"What's up Rev.?" Will answered.

"Wanted to know if you wanted to pick up your order now that you're off work. Chef's getting impatient that your food is getting ignored." Revolver responded keeping up the obfuscating language out of habit.

"I'll be on my way, should I pick you up?" Will asked.

"Just pull around the corner. You'll spot me." the ocelot replied before hanging up.

True to his word Adam was indeed waiting around the corner for Will smoking a cigarette. Once he was in they headed to Tundra Town the drive quite uneventful. Once they'd made it to Mr. Big's mansion they were let into the compound by one of the shrew's polar bear guards then parking out front were led into the spacious building by yet another polar bear. Without much talking they followed their guide down into the basement, and too a door their guide unlocked before standing to the side of it. While they'd been walking Will had been silent as he worked himself up to what he was going to do letting the hunger in himself manifest through the mostly mental restraints he usually kept on it.

Will only broke the silence for confirmation of his kill's crime, or crimes which as the guard informed him were among other things proliferation of underage pornography. It was all Will needed to hear before he opened the door, and stalked into the room. At first the hyena thought the massive wolf who was a known police officer was there to rescue him, and had started to say as much before the feral look in Will's eyes stopped him. When Will let loose a snarl at the offending mammal his nose wrinkled further in detection of the hyena's released bladder. Without hesitation Will bared his fangs then sank them into the sack of shit zip tied to a chair in front of him, and the sorry excuse for fur screamed in terror before it registered that though it was being bitten blood was not being drawn. Then it's instincts told it that it's life somehow was ebbing away, and it screamed again though this was short lived as Will took without restraint enough chi to stop it's heart, and then some.

When he was done Will cut the corpse free of it's restraints then called for the guard. When the polar bear entered he expressed bewilderment that the hyena was dead without a scratch. Will just told him to not ask questions he didn't want to know the answers to before asking him to carry the 'thing' to wherever the ice hole was as Will wanted to dispose of 'it' himself. Seeing the still feral look in Will's eyes the polar bear didn't hesitate to acquiesce to the request, and carrying the corpse led the way to Mr. Big's study.

When they entered the study Will immediately noticed Koslov where he sat behind his desk atop which sat Mr. Big in his chair. He greeted the polar bear with a fond 'Tovarisch' while a smaller polar bear pulled away a rug, and lifting a trap door revealed the ice hole. Will took the corpse from the guard who carried it, and was about to dump it through the hole when he paused, and asked the bears in the room if one of them could fetch him a funnel, and some hose, or tubing like from a radiator.

"Tovarisch, why do you need those things? Ocelot said you wanted to take your pound of flesh from scum, but I smell no blood from body." Koslov said to Will.

"ZIA body disposal trick number three, if you want to make it look like someone you killed drowned when you say strangled them you fill their lungs with water as that is what kills a drowning mammal. Not that i strangled this fuck to death, no what I did was worse, but you neither need nor want to know that. Also the last thing I need is for the one mammal who would know I killed this fuck to discover it; the precinct one coroner is my pack mate you see, and knows full well how I can kill a mammal without leaving a mark. I also can't have this fuck's cause of death getting back to the ZIA, or else I'm back on their kill list, and I'll have to wage a war against the fucks." Will answered.

"You were ZIA?" Mr. Big asked in his raspy voice.

"Put out some feelers for intel on the CLAWS unit specifically the one they call Beast, and you'll get the idea though I tell you now if you want to know which of those rumors are true ask me do not assume. Also I apologize for not greeting you properly Don; allow me to wash my paws after I'm done with 'this', and I shall." Will responded.

When he was brought the requisite tubing, and funnel Will set to work intubating his kill, then getting the funnel in position borrowed a polar bear sized drinking glass, and using water from the ice hole began filling the dead hyena's lungs. Will only partially noticed that he was watched with a certain grim fascination by Mr. Big while Koslov seemed mildly disturbed. Once Will had poured enough water down the hyena's throat that it came back out he pulled out the tube, and unceremoniously dropped the corpse down the hole using a foot to shut the trapdoor. After he brought his paws together dusting them off as if he'd gotten rid of garbage Will asked if there was a bathroom where he could wash his paws.

When he came back into the study the ice hole had been covered, and there were a pair of chairs in front of Mr. Big with Revolver already seated in the one to his left. Before Will took his seat he offered his paw to the shrew which as far as shakes go was more of a simple clasp with Will using no pressure since if he got just a paw around the smaller predator he could crush him without trying. Pleasantries done Will wasted no time getting down to brass tacks.

"First let me thank you Don for being willing to meet with me, and give my comrade here what intel you have which we don't need to go over here. Honestly right now I need your help with something else, and much more pressing. I'm sure as a mammal in your position is aware there are some assassins in this world who know of, and make use of a certain drug with which to kill their targets by the name of 'Viridian Nightmare'. This morning I came across a mammal dosed with the shit, and luckily for him I have first paw experience with not only what it does, but how to mitigate the likelihood that it will have lethal effect. I need your help tracking down who in this city would supply a mammal willing to exploit it." Will spoke respectfully, but without formality, or pretense.

"I am aware of such a drug, and make a point never to deal with it, or those that do." the shrew responded.

"Good. That means you, and I can maintain this working relationship I'm seeking to cultivate. I don't know if my comrade here has gone over why I'm interested in taking out all the mammal traffickers in this city, among any other ah, competitors of yours your willing to put in my crosshairs. I need money, in the order of millions, and while I could take my time over at the blackjack tables at the Palm Casino ZIA habits die hard so it's after the criminals I go. I need the mammal traffickers of the world to get the message that this city is off limits, and as far as this 'Viridian Nightmare' problem is concerned after what that fucking sheep tried to pull I'm concerned a copy-cat may target us preds with the shit. It's a worst case scenario, but in my experience those end up being the way the dice roll." Will explained.

"So far you have made your requests, and I am willing to help you with all that I can, but your friend there made it clear I'd be paid for my services, and after how you handled that pest I'm inclined to ask for favors in return for the favors I do for you." the shrew stated.

"I had a feeling . . . look I joined the ZPD to turn over a new leaf, and get away from the business of mine that was killing other mammals so as long as what you ask of me stays separate from my job as an officer I'm willing to add to my list of things to do taking out any competitors you might like . . . how do I put this . . . butchered, and drained of assets. Gets thorns out of your side, and puts money in my offshore account. It is a win-win for both of us, no?" Will responded.

"This is agreeable to me. I've already given your friend here everything I have concerning those vermin who peddle in other mammals, and I will get my people on this 'Viridian Nightmare' issue. I assume you want it to take precedence?" was Mr. Big's raspy reply.

"I do, very much so. There's a lot a mammal of my skillset can do to make this city better for all of us so long as I am free to operate from the shadows. In this regard just for agreeing to be my information broker you are quite the asset." Will said offering his paw to the shrew.

They had barely finished their paw clasp when the door was opened by a polar bear carrying the mafia don's daughter.

"Daddy, daddy you won't believe it, but Judy just told me she's dating Nick." the younger shrew exclaimed before she took in the sight that was Will who upon hearing her exclamation grinned.

"Oh my god! Daddy, you didn't tell me you invited the hero wolf over. You're not asking him to do anything bad are you?" Fru Fru asked her father accusingly.

"Of course not sweetie. He just wanted to ask for my help with something important, and I've agreed to do what I can." Mr. Big answered his daughter.

"Fru Fru, can I call you that? I'm about to be doing some undercover work to get a very nasty drug out of our city, and I figured your father would be willing to help me once I explained everything which he has. No one can know I was here okay, you've got to keep this hush-hush. If I'm lucky this drug which is very lethal won't claim too many lives before I've got the mammals bringing it in in jail where they belong." Will addressed her.

"These lips are sealed. You work with Judy, and Nick right? I want the goods." Fru Fru replied.

"Well for starters I had a not so subtle paw in encouraging them to go out, and I was there when they confessed, and had their first kiss. I think I'm making a habit of getting bunnies, and foxes to hook up." Will said to her with a laugh.

"And this time it didn't take you hitting on a fox, and getting a rabbit fist to your face." Revolver chimed in with a laugh.

"No buddy, but Judy sure is fond of delivering killer gut checks" Will responded rubbing a paw over his stomach.

After that Will, and Revolver bid a goodnight to the Big's, and Koslov surprised everyone when he openly embraced Will to which he responded that he was wrong polar bears gave stronger hugs than lions with a joking wheeze. Once they were back in the Shelby Will asked Revolver to use his phone to text Layla that they were on their way home. By the time they' gotten on the expressway out of TundraTown it was just hitting twenty-hundred on the dash clock. Layla had texted back which Revolver read aloud stating that she'd gotten enough chicken panang for all three of them, and was disappointed Will had taken so long to let her know he'd be as late as he was, but that she had surprises for him. Will had Revolver respond that he too had a surprise for her, and couldn't wait to be home.

"You know it's always struck me as kind of funny how much you hate fucks like that hyena, and yet it's so easy for you to infiltrate their ilk." Revolver made conversation as they drove.

"Shut up." Will responded flatly.

"Oh, come on. You're nothing like them as far as I've seen so how do you manage it? Other agents I've known have one heck of a time managing the feat, and dealing with the after effects of succeeding; what's your secret?" Revolver asked.

"You are right I'm nothing like them. Specifically in how I am with the fairer sex. You really want to know how it's so easy for me to convince them I'm like them until I'm close enough to rip their throats out with my fangs?" Will replied.

"Yes. No one else ever gets in as deep with those kinds of sick fucks like you have without slipping up, or something, and no one ever had your kind of success rate taking them out, or went so far to do it either." Revolver pressed.

"The truth is Adam I'm more like them than you realize. Because of my experiences with others my own age when I was younger, I find the same things they do stimulating. The key difference is in my response. Females are sacred to me, their word is law; I would never do anything untoward with them unless they wanted me to, and even then I usually don't for several different reasons. Like I told Nick I'd rather be intimate with a tigress my own age that's been around the block then a virgin half my age; doesn't change my weakness, but it still stands that I am master of my self in that regard. The young are to be defended not defiled . . ." Will admitted almost angrily.

"Then what's the youngest female you've been with?" Revolver asked the next logical question.

"A fourteen year old cougar when I was eighteen." Will answered.

"Okay, that's not that bad. Illegal sure, but nothing like the kind of shit those disgusting fucks get up to. I'm sorry I pushed you into admitting that, but your secret is safe with me." Revolver said.

Will just drove on in silence, and Adam took the hint likewise keeping silent. In half an hour thanks to the night time traffic Will had gotten to his building, and parked. Once he'd retrieved the marriage license paperwork from the glovebox Will got out, and led the way inside using the key fob to lock his Shelby after Revolver shut the passenger door. Despite his irritation with making the admission to Adam that he had Will had managed to recenter himself, and as they rode the lift up to his floor Will steeled himself for biting the bullet he was about to. Stepping out of the lift for once in a long time Will felt nervous even anxious, but he quelled the unwelcome feelings telling himself he could save the words he wanted to speak until after dinner, and business was dealt with.

It surprised Revolver as evidenced by the expression on his muzzle the way the apartment door opened automatically as soon as they reached it while Will took it in stride.

"Tadaima, kitsune-chan" Will said as he crossed the threshold his gladness to be home evident in his voice.

"Okaeri, okami-kun" came the response from Layla before she flew into him, barely giving him time to wrap his arms around her in response.

"It is so good to be home, babe. Today was a real fucking day, and a half." Will said to her as he nuzzled the side of his muzzle into the top of her head.

"It's good to have you home, my wolf. I hope you'll be happy with the surprise." Layla replied as she likewise nuzzled into him.

"Okay, enough of the love-fest. Save it for when I'm gone, alright you two?" Adam interjected.

Will, and Layla just laughed, and just for his comment kissed each other passionately despite his complaints that they were blocking the walkway which they were. As they parted Will moved Layla aside where he marked her again much as he had the previous day, but as he did so she caught scent of Jade's mark on him.

"Is this your way of apologizing for letting that thieving cat mark you?" Layla asked as if expecting his excuse to be a good one.

"Actually she got a little over excited having received the first gear shipment, and kinda got carried away. She just wanted to express her joy, and got carried away." Will explained.

"Well you are Mine." Layla responded pulling him down to her level, and marking him much as he'd marked her.

As she rubbed her scent into his neck fur Will's nose flooded not only with it's depth, but with pheromones that told him his mate was maybe not in heat just yet, but definitely ready to fuck. Having not had her in the better part of a week there was nothing he could do to stop his panting, or member becoming semi-hard though he managed to somehow refrain from taking her right then, and there. Layla could only laugh at the effect she had on him as it melted away what displeasure she felt over that he'd been marked by a different female. While she left him where he stood to sit at the table which she'd already set with bowls, chopsticks, and forks with the three take out containers of thai style curry set by the bowls, and the insert of their rice steamer set as the centerpiece communal rice bowl.

Adam had likewise joined Layla at the table, and looked at Will expectantly since he was hungry, and knew Layla wouldn't let him eat until Will joined them. Will just stood there a long minute before he seemed to come out of it, and remembering the papers he still held in his paw set them on the coffee table before making his way to join them for dinner.

As they helped themselves to the rice, and their portions of chicken curry they were silent enjoying their first several mouthfuls of deliciousness before Will broke the silence.

"Alright we need to hash out our game plan for appropriation, and acquisition, but first Layla we have a potentially big problem that goes by the name 'Viridian Nightmare'. As Adam already heard me discuss with Mr. Big I came across, and in all likelihood saved the life of a hyena this morning dosed with the shit. I already have asked Mr. Big to get me intel on anyone who could supply the shit here in the city, but I'm going to need your help backtracking the movements of the victim. Since he's a veteran, and not normally the type to have an assassin's target painted on him I'm going forward under the assumption his attacker meant to kill him specifically with fear. Hopefully this is just an isolated event, and I'm over reacting." Will said.

"So we've got our work cut out for us. Oh, and by the way Lola called me since you didn't respond to her texts to let me know that as usual the annual Grimm family reunion is scheduled to begin Monday, and that we are to attend with no argument brokerable since as she put it you're having your first full pack gathering." Layla responded.

"That's fine. With all the mammal power I'm getting behind this case of mine we might just have this resolved by friday, or at least enough so that my fellow officers can take up the slack when we're gone for a week I just need to let Nick, and Judy know that they are invited, and get Maria, and David out of school for the week aswell since my pack mates' significant others are also invited. I'll add that to my list of things to handle tomorrow." Will replied.

"Well okay then as far as appropriation, and acquisition is concerned how would you two like to proceed? Thanks to our information broker in Tundra Town we have a good bit of actionable intel. Katarina, and I already have requisitioned ourselves a base of operations, and the off-the-books tranq rounds you'll need along with a few other things." Adam stated.

"In this base is there room for at least a makeshift garage?" Layla asked.

"It's a two level warehouse; ground floor plus basement level. We already rigged it with basic security that I'm sure you'll want to upgrade." Adam answered.

"Sounds like a start. I bought us some bikes today Will since your Shelby is a little too conspicuous for what we're going to be up to." Layla said.

"Thanks, babe. I've always loved your forward thinking. I want to get at least one of these night ops in tomorrow if we can so of this actionable intel which would you recommend Adam?" Will asked.

"Why don't you meet us at the warehouse after work, and we'll hash it out in the war room Will? I doubt this place is bugged, but forgive me if I'm a little paranoid." Adam replied.

"Speaking of paranoid. I'll have you know I already set up signal jammers around this place so each room is secure from any bugs, or someone with an antenna trying to listen in, but I've also upgraded my anti-ghosting algorithms in the past year so if you two don't mind I'll re-harden your phones." Layla said, and they both unhesitatingly gave her the requested cellular devices.

The three continued to enjoy their dinner in companionable silence the easy lull in their conversation due to enjoyment of their food. Adam seemed more surprised than Layla that Will visibly was actually making an effort to savor his food. Nonetheless he still was done first though he had paused for a moment debating saving leftovers to have cold for lunch tomorrow before deciding he was enjoying his meal, and company too much to quit early. Layla laughed, and Adam rolled his eyes when Will licked his bowl clean before satisfiedly saying "Gochisou-sama".

While he waited for the other two to finish Will was silent as he lost himself in his thoughts, coming to terms with himself on how to propose to Layla. For the second time in as many days he'd already marked her with more 'intensity' than a mere 'mate' marking, and the way she'd returned that 'intensity' only strengthened his resoluteness to not only make her his legal wife, but also make her his wife in this lifetime until it's end. Before he really realized it Layla, and Adam were done, and idly chatting with Layla's gaze meeting his being what brought him out of his reverie.

"Layla, my beautiful night I know we each have our surprises for each other, but I want to give you mine first." Will said before he got out of his seat only to get down on both knees beside her where she sat, and taking both her paws in his told her "On the coffee table I have the paperwork for our marriage license application, and I've already filled out my half of it, but it is only a formality. You hold my heart in your paws, and for the remainder of this life so shall it be. Not only do you deserve to say that you are my wife, and I am your husband as proof of your claim to me that no mammal may contest I want to make you my wife for the rest of this life, and for the rest of this life be your husband as you are my 'Mate' in this life, and I am yours. I know everything I've ever said on this matter, and the fact that there is one whose claim to me is above yours would have you say no, but as a flesh, and blood mammal who cannot reasonably spend the rest of his days without you in them I am asking you will you marry me."

To say Layla was shocked would be an understatement. She'd half-expected his surprise would be the legal formality that was the paperwork he'd gotten, but the depth of emotion, and honest sincerity he put into his words which was such that he already had tears in his eyes rendered her more than speechless. Even as Sage's admonition from the night previous replayed in her head her heart discarded it outright. As much as her heart said to tell him yes her mind hesitated, and caused her to voice this hesitation.

"You would betray her?" Layla asked.

"It is not a betrayal. As you are my mate in this life she is my mate when this life is done. As I am free in this life to call you my mate, as you are the mammal who won my mortal heart then so too am I free to call you my wife if only you will have me." Will answered her managing to blink back his tears.

At this Layla couldn't help herself as she slid out of her seat into his arms, and as she buried her muzzle into his shoulder she couldn't hold back her tears as she said "My Wolf . . . _My Wolf_ . . . _Yes_."

Will couldn't believe his ears, and the tears he'd held back flooded forth making it hard for him to see her muzzle as he pulled back looking for confirmation that his mind hadn't misinterpreted the aural information his ears had received.

Seeing the look he gave her as if he truly couldn't believe his ears Layla knew she had to tell him now.

"My wolf you need to know my surprise for you" Layla said, and the urgency in her voice commanded his attention "Saturday morning I miscarried. Today I saw a doctor, and with his help, and the right drugs I can get pregnant, and carry to term. We can have a kit. Did you really mean it when you told Eris that if by some miracle we could have our own young you'd be a happy mammal?"

It was safe to say that in that moment, and for several long seconds that followed Will was struck dumb as he processed this new information. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open while his ears were erect; a perfect example of the canine expression of shock. With his thoughts stuck on her words 'We can have a kit . . . did you really mean it . . . you'd be a happy mammal', and his ability to form coherent speech currently on hiatus Will did the only thing he could to express the welling emotions in the depth of his gut. Before Layla could even register he was moving his mouth was on hers, and his tongue stroked against hers as if through the contact the fire in him could leap into her. The full force of his love emoted through their embrace, and in her it found not only a receptacle, but reciprocation.

When they finally managed to part the both of them panting Will did not hesitate to stand, and picking up his mate bridal fashion only spared Adam the words "Stay if you want. Guest bedroom's free." before carrying her into their bedroom. The fire of his love for her seemed to be the sole force that animated him as he put her on the bed, and in what seemed the blink of an eye freed himself from his uniform leaving it gear, and all in a pile on the floor. Layla for her part had attempted to get her shirt off in the same amount of time, but it was barely around her head when she felt his paws undoing then pulling off her pants with her underwear along with them.

The shock of his cold nose against her sex sent a shiver up her spine, and through to the tip of her tail. She almost laughed to hear how deeply, and greedily he seemed to be consuming the scent of her before his tongue was upon her sending a storm of lightning through her body. She gasped when he stopped with the same abruptness with which he'd started, but then her open mouth was recaptured by his, and she could feel the tip of his member seeking entrance that she eagerly gave it.

As he slid into her like that was where he belonged that was indeed how he felt. Though he supported his weight over her, as much of his body as he could was pressed against her while he began to slowly, and deeply thrust into her pulling out all but his tip before repeating the motion. The way she sank her claws, and fangs into him urging him to go harder, and faster only made the fire in him that burned for her rival a forge in intensity. Only when she growled at him to fuck her did he pick up his pace until her accepting sex encompassed his fully engorged knot.

Time meant nothing to them as they stayed tied together through hours of primal intensity. Even when there was nothing left for him to release into her they continued their mating until both were too tired for anything other than crashing into the abyss of sleep wrapped around each other with the same intensity as with which they were quite aswell stuck together.


	14. The Frontline

Brief A/N: So on a lark I looked up the usual word count for a novel, and came across the word counts for certain other series. Let's just say I've already written more than is in any individual book in the Lord of the Rings trilogy, or the Dune Saga [at least from Dune to Chapterhouse: Dune], but I'm actually nearing the total word count in Game of Thrones so yeah . . . and I'm not even halfway done with this. That said for all of you who are following this, or made it through to this little author's note I humbly thank you. You All Are Champs; though do leave a review since they keep my fire lit when it starts to cool. Also I think when I am done whenever that happens to be I'll begin a prequel following Will, and Layla through their time in the ZIA since I have so much fun thinking up anecdotal stories for them during that period of their lives.

* * *

Wednesday [Week four, Day three]

05:30

' _Some days I want to kill that fucking alarm with my own fangs too_ ' Will thought to himself as his phone broke him out of sleep, and ordered him to start his day leaving the warmth of his bed with his vixen in it. He would've loved nothing more than to just stay put, and sleep till he couldn't anymore then still stay in bed as he enjoyed the more pleasurable aspects of her company. Not that he found her company any less pleasurable when sex wasn't involved, but after what she'd told him he had a new life goal 'get my mate pregnant'. If he were being reasonable he'd actually hold off on working towards that goal to allow both his testes time to recharge their load, and her own biology to give him a new target to aim for so to speak.

As he came fully out of the realm of slumber the 'more pressing' matters he'd incurred yesterday gave him the steam to get out of bed, and silence his phone which undoubtedly would need to charge in the car. The sound tormentor rendered inert Will dropped to all fours, and gave himself a good full body shake before still on all fours making his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower. He gave the cubicle of cleansing a good long stare wishing he could stay on all fours, and just issue the damn thing voice commands like he could back home in Ulfhaven. As he returned to his upright position on his hindpaws he thought to himself how when they had a free weekend he'd have to rig this bathroom to operate by voice control, handling the hardware while Layla handled the software; either of them could do the whole job, but it would be a fun, and worthwhile project for them to do together.

After he got the water turned on, and heating up his thoughts wandered to how else they might make this apartment of theirs suitable for a kit. No sooner did the thought occur that the guest bedroom would need to become the kit's room did he dispel it outright; their kit would for at least the first year, or two sleep next to their bed if not in it with them as a family in it's early stages should to build it's bonds. As he got in the shower, and under the wonderfully warm spray it almost bothered him he couldn't think of the kit that they would have as anything other than 'the kit, or our kit', but until Layla was pregnant, and far enough along for a gender to be determined there was nothing for it. While he got the scent-neutralizing fur soap in his paw he laughed at how already the knowledge that in this life he would be a father was changing him, and he laughed again when he smelled that he'd grabbed Layla's strawberry scented fur soap.

While he got his fur scrubbed clean from his shoulders down lest he disturb the mark of his mate that he bore he let his mind clear simply enjoying his morning ablution. When he got out onto the fur-drying vent-pad the faint scent of strawberries in his fur tickled his nose, and he cared not one whit that he smelled of a 'girly' scent; he never had cared about such trivial things, and had even used plenty of more feminine things just for the contrast against his own unhideable maleness they posed just for amusement at the reactions of others thrown quite through a loop by it. This of course got him thinking of the saturday halloween party, and his rocky-horror song, and dance number idea he'd had; he looked forward to just how his fellow coworkers would react because their surprise, and shock would be guaranteed, and so totally worth it.

Once he was dry Will walked back into his bedroom to get dressed, but before he got into his underwear drawer he walked over to where Layla still slept, and nuzzled into her muzzle before marking her again as his wife. Unfortunately for him his actions roused her enough that she wrapped her arms around his head then began chewing on the ear nearest her mouth causing his legs to give out, and for him to fall onto the bed though he managed to support his torso with his forepaws.

"Ah, babe I've got work. You need to let me go." Will said to her as the sensations of her fangs on his ear sent jolts of electricity through his body.

"Nope, this is the price you pay. I must have the power of the Okami-mimi." Layla responded proving she did what she was on purpose.

"I relinquish it all to you now please release me." Will begged unabashedly as his forelimbs began quivering.

Layla's answer was simply to move his muzzle against hers where she invaded it with her tongue, and his willingly met hers in contest as if that was the purpose for which it was made. When she did finally let him go Will met her gaze with the fire of his unbridled passion for her eliciting a gasp from his mate before he pressed his muzzle against hers overwhelming her with the energy that flowed from him into her through the contact. After Will parted from her so that he could get dressed he was quite focused on the task which kept him from noticing the tears that streamed from her eyes; Layla wept because of how long it had been since she'd really felt the fire of his love like that, and she was left too choked with emotion to utter a sound.

In no time at all Will had both his boxers, and uniform pants on along with a uniform shirt which he buttoned with well practised paws. He retrieved his gear from the previous day's uniform, and getting everything situated on his person took almost as long as getting dressed for work did. Once his badge, and aviators were in place Will walked into the living room where he swiftly wrote her his daily note for her which read ' _Because in this life you have All of Me I think we should make it our wedding track. Let me know what you think._ '

That done Will was out, and down to the ground floor where he got in his Shelby, and was off to work. While his mind turned to his vector of attack on the 'Viridian Nightmare' issue which was tracking down Terry's attacker he cued up Rammstein cranking the volume. The first track his phone's shuffle setting played was one of his favorites "Feuer und Wasser" though from this particular band he had several. Will knew he needed a plan for how to tackle his day, and while it would start with a trip to the ZRMC to check on Terry getting anything the hyena could tell him from there he weighed his options deciding to wing-it as necessary.

The next track to play, and it did the trick of getting Will pumped for the day was "Feuer Frei", and Will needed all the positive mojo he could get. Normally listening to music like this would get him irritated with any traffic in his way for simply being in his way, but with the windows rolled down, and speakers sharing what he was listening to with his surroundings while he was smoking Will was actually quite relaxed. As he neared the station "Liebe Ist Fur Alle Da" started up, and he was headbanging like the metal head he was albeit within reason since driving safely took precedence. Maybe he was a little lead footed on the gas, but he didn't pass forty-five not that he really cared.

While he was driving down the side road, and around the precinct his phone's shuffle gave him "Ich Tu Der Weh", and once he'd found a parking spot he replayed the song rocking out so hard in his car that his Shelby visibly rocked. Will was in his own world as his losing himself in the music dredged up his memory of seeing Rammstein live with Layla. It had been one of his favorite dates in their history of courting, and he could still remember the way they'd looked accenting their fur with black fur-paint which in his opinion she pulled off better since her fur for a fox was naturally a brighter red than what normally looked orange, or russet like Nick the handsome devil. Will chuckled inwardly at thinking of his pack-brother thus since Will himself was the real devil of the two of them, or any other mammal that dared compare themselves to him; that so many mammals around him would vehemently disagree with him should he assert this fact meant nothing to him for even Layla, who along with his love for her was his very reason to be a better mammal, knew the truth just as he did that they'd never see.

When the song was done Will came out of his reverie, and after turning off his Shelby unplugged his phone before getting out. As he headed towards the lift to get upstairs Joe stopped him only for a quick good morning, and to wish him a good day which he likewise returned to the mechanically inclined snow leopard. While Will was in the lift ascending the single floor he headbanged to the nameless metal that played in his head rocking the car with the force of his motion. Will wasn't 'Judy-level-upbeat', but for him he was damn close, and how could he not be with the love of his heart saying more than just yes to his desire to make her his in the eyes of the world they were incarnate in. His present, and future had gone from looking like the arctic tundra without even the aurora for light to an Ulfhaven spring with nature promising life's eternal renewal.

Will made his way first to Benji for not only a warm embrace, but someone with whom to share what he couldn't contain. When he got to his favorite cheetah Will was the picture of an excited wolf with his golden eyes open, and bright along with perky erect ears, and bushy tail wagging like it had a mind of it's own.

"Good mornin' Benji." Will said as he embraced his friend from behind where he sat at the front desk.

"Good morning Will. Someone sure woke up on the right side of the bed." Benji responded.

"We need to talk Grimm" a masculine third voice interrupted them.

"Is that savage Jack I hear? Hisashiburi da ne tomodachi." Will replied coming around Benji's right side so he could see the grey lapine buck with his unique black striped fur pattern.

"It is, and it has Beast." Jack said before promptly shooting Will with a tranq dart as he'd presented a clear target.

"Well that's a fine how do you do. You know it takes more than one of these to effect me, or did you just feel like shooting me?" Will retorted pulling out the dart from his chest.

"I believe Sky warned you last week to not make waves, and not only did you make an even bigger ripple yesterday you revealed something Sky tells me counts as a wave albeit isolated to canids, across the world. You're lucky it doesn't count as the kind of wave we were watching out for, and since now it's got global circulation you've inadvertently made it that much harder for a kill order on you to be issued. I may yet empty this damn thing into you" Jack told him gesturing with the tranq pistol he held in his right paw.

"Wait, what? I only revealed a certain something to my fellow canid officers. Did they wag their tongues like their tails? What happened that I missed?" Will asked confusedly.

"Hey! ZIA, or not you can't just go shooting a ZPD officer even if it is only with a tranq." Benji interjected at Jack frowning at the lapine buck.

"Considering I like Sky owe him for more than just the times he's saved my life, and her's not to mention our former working relationship I can shoot him with tranqs as I see fit since it keeps him calm. Now Will you really should watch the news every once in awhile." Jack responded pulling out his phone, and after swiping at it held it out for Will to see.

There was a paused video that Will tapped on to play before taking Jack's phone so he could see it better. Will watched as the news anchors for ZNN introduced themselves along with a female grey wolf who Peter Moosebridge said was a one Professor Ulfden an expert on mammal behavior specifically canid behavior, and body language. Fabienne Crowley addressed the audience saying Professor Ulfden was there to discuss ZPD Officer William Grimm.

 _"Thank you for having me. I'll answer what I can." Ulfden responded._

 _"Have you seen any of the videos of Officer Grimm?" Crowley asked._

 _"I can't say I have though I have heard he's quite the character." Ulfden answered._

 _"Well let's start with the first video where Officer Grimm displays what we all can agree is unique behavior." Moosebridge suggested, and subsequently edited footage of Will's misadventure in the mall played starting with the moment where Maria mauled him up to the point where Jade had him by the collar, and Will licked her claws._

 _Crowley visibly cringed seeing him do that while Ulfden simply nodded responding to the unasked question of what his actions meant._

 _"Ms. Crowley your reaction doesn't surprise me. Most felines these days wouldn't know what it means for him to do that, and to be honest that particular action's meaning changes subtly depending on context. As for him licking this older jaguaress' claws, well normally it is the kind of thing a lover in the old days would do to show affection particularly after a kill. From this particular context however I'd infer that he did that more to calm her down as well as throw her off her anger at him since it can be inferred that he's been intimate with her, and from her statement she suspected him of untoward behavior with that younger jaguaress. In all honesty now I'm curious as to the interpersonal relationships between them because clearly the younger jaguaress knows him very well I'd even say more so than this older jaguaress, and the way the older one said 'hermana' I'd assume she meant it more along the lines of 'fellow cat'." Ulfden explained._

 _"How would he even know to do that, or what it means?" Crowley asked still clearly off-put._

 _"Now that is the question isn't it? Only a mammal in my field, or with particular interest in certain behaviors would even know of it, but for a wolf to do that, and without hesitation? He probably has spent a great deal of time with a lot of different felines which raises it's own questions, but I'm not going to speculate about such things." Ulfden answered._

 _"Okay. This next clip is from last week, and most will already know it." Crowley said recovering her professional composure before they played the video of Will shielding the deer fawns then howling, and roaring. When it was done Ulfden was clearly wide-eyed, and her mouth was open in surprise at what she'd witnessed._

 _"I've only read ancient accounts of howls like that, and to actually hear it in the modern day . . . he actually roared . . . I didn't know we could even do that . . . Okay, for those who wouldn't know that howl is called the 'Howl to Induce Fear', and was according to ancient accounts something only an Alpha wolf could do, and was normally used to frighten prey so they were unable to move, or would run into a trap set by the rest of the pack. Just how he would even know how to do that I don't know because such a thing is essentially lost knowledge that if you ask me should stay lost. Just what manner of wolf is he I wonder. As for that roar because that's exactly what that was, it confirms that he has spent a lot of time around felines; enough so that he can actually emulate the sounds they make." Ulfden explained in response to what she'd been shown._

 _"So having spent a great deal of time around cats would also explain this next clip from the same day?" Moosebridge asked as they played Nick's recording of Will doing the 'Nyan Nyan' song, and dance with Mihoshi._

 _Ulfden actually laughed as she saw Will doing it in perfect time with his fellow lupine officer, but then his actual meow at the end shocked her into silence while Crowley couldn't stifle her laugh at hearing Will make such an obviously feminine feline sound._

 _"Can you please replay that last part?" Ulfden asked, and after they had she put a paw to her muzzle it being quite evident she was stunned by his ability to make such a sound._

 _"Okay it makes a certain sort of sense that the way we wolves can growl, and snarl that with enough practice we could manage something resembling a roar, but he actually meowed. Ms. Crowley I'm sure you can corroborate this that such a sound is normally only made by feline cubs, or if at all female adult smaller cats in this day, and age. I mean sure just as other mammals can imitate a howl to sometimes convincing effect we canids as well can imitate a mew with practice. I even have a colleague who did a full dissertation on how we mammals can imitate each other's natural vocalizations stemming from our shared languages, but that was a full on meow. If he were in a dark room, and couldn't be seen he could fool anyone that he was a cat." Ulfden said._

 _"I can confirm that, yes. It is most unusual that he can do that. This brings us to the last, and latest video we have that is from yesterday afternoon where Officer Grimm was instrumental in stopping an armed bank robbery. Everyone has been quite curious as to what his actions meant, and we were hoping you would enlighten us Professor Ulfden." Crowley said before they queued the footage they had of said event._

 _It started with a camera mammal capturing Autumn biting, and sinking her claws into Will before he howled then charged the building on all fours. It then cut to Will smoking where he sat on the hood of his Shelby until the wolves at the scene along with Nick, and Judy surrounded him in a semicircle. Ulfden's eyes visibly widened seeing the way Will dropped to all fours in a dominant stance, and subsequently all the canids around him visibly submitting to him even the fox. It took a moment before Ulfden managed to find her voice._

 _"I know many will think that what that tigress was doing to him is very odd considering the situation they were in, and to be honest I don't know for sure, but I think she was turning him on so that he could more effectively take out those robbers. Don't quote me on that though because to know for sure we'd have to ask him." Ulfden said placing a paw to the ankh pendant she wore before continuing "That howl is another lost wolf technique called the 'Pack Rally', and it's clear he used it for it's purpose we get from ancient accounts. I feel the need to clarify since it's only evident to canids that the way he assumed a dominant stance in front of his fellow canid officers was clearly a statement, and not meant to be domineering as other mammals would assume. That said their response especially the fox's is very telling, and it reveals just why he knows, and can use the lost knowledge that he does. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you any more than that, and no canid worth their fur will divulge just what it means either. As it is his secret so too is it ours to keep."_

Ulfden then got up, and promptly left which is where the video ended.

Will took a long pause to parse what he'd seen before addressing Jack "Well fuck, Ototo. I see what you mean. Yeah if the director decides to put me back on the kill list then y'all are gonna get fucked whether you succeed, or not. If you succeed you'll have the global canid population hunting down the culprit, and if you fail I'll come after the agency with everything I've got; you can carry that little message to the director himself. This peace between us stays, and I'll uphold my end so long as I get left alone especially after what Layla told me last night which reminds me."

Turning to Benji Will asked "Have you seen my pack brother, and his mate yet? I really need to talk with them about something very important. I am soon to be married, and I want them in particular to be my witnesses before the judge. Also since I know you'll want to hear this first my friend there is at least one kit in my future; no goods in the oven yet, but I'm gonna get to bakin' if you know what I mean."

The responding squeal from Benji followed by the fluffy cheetah's trademark 'Oh Em Goodness' was enough for Jack to cover his ears tranq pistol still in paw. Benji then embraced Will with every ounce of strength he could which was surprisingly considerable. Benji didn't have opportunity to actually form a sentence however since again they were interrupted though this time by a female voice from behind them.

"You What!?" Sky shouted causing Will to turn in her direction seeing the clear, and utter bewilderment on her muzzle "How could you marry her? What's wrong with you? Aren't you betraying _Her_?"

"There may be more to me than most others, but I'm still a flesh, and blood mammal here on this earth. So no it's not a betrayal. There wasn't any issue with me mate-bonding with Layla, and this is just that coming full circle my cousin. So now that you know who, and what I really am do you have a problem with that?" Will responded curtly.

"Ah . . . no . . . no I don't have a problem with that." Sky said backpedaling "I guess congratulations are in order, especially since you two can have kits I know that's never easy for couples like ours. Will you invite us to the wedding?"

"Hmm" Will snorted "Well to be honest we haven't decided on a ceremony though I hope Layla lets me handle it. It'll in all probable of probabilities take place next week so if you can get up to Ulfhaven at a day's notice I'll keep you posted. Your number hasn't changed yet right?"

"You're going to be in Ulfhaven next week?" Benji asked finally able to get a word in.

"Assuming I can get this whole 'Viridian Nightmare' issue under control enough for the rest of you to manage, yep I will be. The annual Grimm family reunion will take up the whole week starting on monday. In fact I need to talk with Nick, and Judy since I'm getting my whole pack together for the first time for the event, and Nick is mandated to attend with Judy likewise invited. Sage has already put in for the time off, and I still need to call Maria's school, and David's parents since they're in the same boat Nick, and Judy are in. Matter of fact assuming all goes well we'll have to start the drive up there as soon as our halloween party is over just to make it by noon that monday." Will answered looking like the weight of it all sank in as he spoke it.

At this point none other than the aforementioned dynamite duo walked through the front doors followed shortly after by Autumn.

"Kitsune-kun, Usagi-chan Ohayo! Ne, Ne I need to speak with you about pressing matters kochi, kochi." Will called out to them waving his paw as the japanese do to motion them over to where he stood next to Benji. When they made it over to the small gathering Will's first order of business was formally introducing Jack, and Sky.

"Alright Nick, and Judy this is Jack Savage, and since you haven't been formally introduced this is Sky Danger who was my handler in the ZIA, or to put it differently Kitsune-kun to Usagi-chan this is Usagi-kun to Kitsune-chan. Alright that's out of the way. Pack Brother, Judy I have a formal request to make of you: when Layla, and I are before the judge getting our marriage license made official we require witnesses which I'd like you two to be. Also, and this is not a request Nick you're coming to Ulfhaven with me for my family reunion since I'm getting my whole pack together for the first time. Judy as his mate, and since you were kind enough to invite me into your family home you too are formally invited as well. I'll get us the time off with the Chief, I already gave him the heads up last week though you should know that we'll need to get on the road up there after the halloween party, and Maria along with David will be with us." Will explained as if it was all a foregone conclusion something his partner felt compelled to comment on.

"That's a lot to lay on them partner, and you really think we'll have our current case handled by friday? I do believe after the big deal you made about that fear drug it takes precedence doesn't it? So Layla said yes? Congratulations by the way." Autumn said.

"For the next two days our case has my full focus barring my goal of impregnating my mate. She did, and thank you." Will replied with a curt nod.

"Congratulations, of course we'll be your witnesses, that's no problem right Nick? Wait, you can have a kit with Layla? Oh, I bet it's going to be just adorable." Judy managed to say since she was faster on processing what Will had said than Nick.

"Whoah, whoah there buddy. Congratulations on your engagement, and ability to have a kit with your mate. Sure we'll be your witnesses that's no problem, but not that I'm opposed to going how long will we be in Ulfhaven? You know my mom's always wanted to go." Nick finally said.

"Assuming we get there around noon monday we'll be there all of next week. Your mom actually mentioned that when I met her, um hmm . . . well as you are in my pack she's in it too as an extended member, but hmm . . . well you ask her for me, and if she decides to come she can fly up with Sage, and Holly since I can already guarantee that's how they're making it up there probably sometime sunday." Will answered.

"Alright I'll ask her, and yeah count me in." Nick said before adding somewhat snarkily "My alpha said it wasn't a request so what choice do I have? Who knows it might just be fun."

"It wasn't a request because for the first time I'm gathering _my family_ in one place." Will responded bitingly before his tone, and facial expression softened "If only you knew how much I loathe that I can order you around as I wish, and that I would never issue you, or any other of my pack let alone any other canid any order without due cause."

"You really could order us around as you wish, and we'd be compelled to obey. To think I used to be the one issuing you the orders." Sky added before her eyes teared, and her voice choked with emotion "And you did what you did to save both me, and Jack those years ago . . ."

Will wouldn't let her continue as he with single swift motion embraced her lifting her clear off the floor since he was a good two feet taller than her saying "That rabbit was going to feed you Jack, and make you his sex slave. He got what he deserved. Now I don't want to hear any more on this subject; we're taking it to our graves remember?"

After Will set her back down satisfied she was recovering he continued "Besides someone has to have the strength to cross the lines everyone else puts in the sand in order to do the right thing when it needs doing. Who better than me to shoulder that burden?"

Sky shocked everyone except Will when she in response to his words jumped, and slapped him across the muzzle as hard as she could before telling him sternly while he simply rubbed his muzzle "Just because you're the only one who could do such things, and still be the good mammal that you are doesn't mean you ever needed to go that far. Don't think I don't know how many times you tried to kill yourself after that mission, or the different reasons why. Whisper talked; why do you think I insisted you get psych-evaled more regularly than required. Just how you kept passing I still want to know."

"I took enough psychology classes in high-school, and college, and am intelligent enough that it's pretty easy to fool a psychologist into writing me off as mentally sound since for the most part I am. Becoming one with my shadow certainly helped, and I'm not a suicide risk anymore; not when I'm going to be a father more than I already am." Will responded to her with a shrug.

"So what's this 'Viridian Nightmare' case you're working?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"Came across a veteran hyena dosed with the shit, probably saved his life since as you know I have experience with the shit." Will answered.

"Would you want us to lend a paw?" Sky inquired.

"Just keep an ear open, and if anything tickles your hairs let me know. My partner, and I are gonna get what we can from the guy, and hopefully use his movements yesterday to track down how he came into contact with the stuff which should yield at least a lead on who went after him. The Chief, and I already have the Narc unit with their noses to the ground on who would be a supplier here in the city; hopefully they come up with something, and SWAT, and I can mobilize. Though that reminds me if you catch more wind of mammal traffickers, or other undesirables let me know along with that MBI agent, and I'll take 'em out; I like staying in practice, and scum like that need to know that my city is off-limits." Will told her.

"You know it's crazy as shit seeing you as just a beat cop Will. I mean with all you're capable of saying you're overqualified for the position is an understatement. It makes sense though as something for someone like you to do while trying to lay low. I don't give a shit what the director says if you ever need us just call we'll come as fast as we can." Jack said to which Sky nodded her agreement.

"That's pretty fast wouldn't you say 'Rapid Reload'?" Will joked earning himself another tranq from the pistol the lapine buck still held.

"Okay 'Quick Draw' I get the point." Will laughed though this time Sky took the tranq pistol from Jack.

"I think that's enough out of you 'Commando'." Sky said with a pointed grin at Will before heading out of the precinct with Jack in tow calling out "We'll catch you later Beastie. Now stay out of trouble damnit".

After that Nick, and Judy made their way to the bullpen for their daily assignment, and Autumn followed Will back towards the motor pool. Once they were down at Will's Shelby they got in, and Will got on the radio to let Benji know that they were off to the ZRMC, and were taking his Shelby asking the fluffy cheetah to pass it along to the Chief since they'd skipped morning muster. That done Will got music going to continue the positive vibes he sought to maintain playing "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne before getting them out of the motor pool, and on the road to their destination. It wasn't until they were on the surface streets that Autumn voiced what was on her mind.

"What was that all about with you, and those ZIA agents?" Autumn asked him.

"What do you mean partner?" Will responded.

"That whole bit about a rabbit that wanted to do those things to them, and whatever you did to rescue them. There wasn't really a cannibal rabbit was there? I get that you're not going to tell anyone what you really did to that rabbit, but knowing what I do about you, and how Sky was talking about you crossing lines I assume either it was the first time you killed another mammal with your fangs, or you did something worse." Autumn said.

"Ya know with reasoning skills like that you'd probably make a decent ZIA agent yourself. Half of what we do is making cognitive leaps like that based on what intel we have on paw, or they do now that I'm not one of them. The other half of ZIA work is gathering said intel, or acting on it. In terms of gathering, and acting on intel Jack, and Sky as a team are the best. It's why when they formed the CLAWS unit to handle what those two couldn't themselves they made Sky our C.O." Will replied.

"That doesn't answer my question." Autumn responded.

"Okay. Fine. Yes, there was actually a cannibal rabbit who facilitated his tastes with mammal trafficking. As for how he got what he deserved at my paws, or what I had to do to get that close to the sick fuck I'm not saying a fucking thing. If I gave you my standard lie you'd know it was a lie from what you've already surmised. Considering what we spooks do is traffic in intel we lie through our teeth to cover our tails when we have to open our mouths at all, and my secrets . . . The ZIA director wasn't wrong to want me dead as far as I was progressing down the path I was, but he didn't need to sacrifice our unit to do it even if that's how he is known for operating. Yeah I understand, and can even agree with the decision he made because in this lifetime my very existence is a threat to the world even as I use that very threatening-ness to fight the good fight." Will told her.

"But so far you've done nothing, but prove you're not a threat to anyone with the way you risk yourself to save lives, and stand up for others when they get derided. How can you call yourself a threat when from where I'm at you're such an asset?" Autumn said.

"Because in the ZIA killing was my business, and business was good. That tiger I tore into for shooting Delgato is more along the lines of what I normally was doing, than say how I handled those robbers. For being the armed threat they were I'd have killed them all outright, and only used bullets on the ones on crowd control. My body shield would've lost his throat to my fangs just because that was the method of least resistance while the three down in the vault wouldn't have known what hit them." Will paused casting a wary glance at his partner since even if she technically needed to know what he'd been about to let slip he was about as willing to tell her as he was willing to let Judy find out what he'd really done to that sick rabbit. With a deep sigh Will shifted tack "That's just me spouting an example of a small scale incident. To get a better idea of what I'm really capable of you'd have to get your paws on one of the reports on one of the actual battles I was in alongside my unit, and I don't mean the official story that got spun for the rest of the world. I mean what the ZIA director keeps in his safe in a hidden compartment that you'd need his living paw to open since the biometric scanner checks for both pulse, and natural body heat; He can't even open it if he's got a cold hehehe."

"How can you be so blase, and nonchalant about all this?" Autumn asked adding "I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me. It still doesn't click that somehow you killing so easily with your fangs makes you a threat to the world as you put it, and I don't get the sense you're exaggerating about that."

"As my partner, and fellow vampire you have every right to know . . . it's just hard for me to tell you because I know how you'll react. Look let's get to the ZRMC then I'll show, and tell." Will told her adding "And I'm so nonchalant about all this because it's in the past; I've had a year to break away from that kind of field duty, and so long as this territory doesn't get involved in any civil war I won't have to cut loose like that. Fucked up shit can still happen though, and require me to respond with full lethality more so than when I rescued Sarah. Just don't think for a second that I'm not conflicted by how much blood I'm covered in, or is in me; there's a reason I enjoy eating vegetarian food when I can even if at the end of the day I still need some chicken, or fish since a carnivore cannot live on beans, and rice alone. Believe me I tried."

"Alright, but I'll hold you to it." Autumn responded allowing them to continue their drive in silence.

Will's phone's shuffle had continued playing tracks from Ozzy while they talked going from "Road to Nowhere" to "Waiting for Darkness". It wasn't much longer that Will had them at the city's largest, and the district's main medical center. Once he'd gotten them parked Will silenced the music "Flying High Again" being in the middle of playing. With his phone back in his pocket, and his partner out of his Shelby looking at him expectantly as well as curiously Will walked to the trunk, and opening it lifted the false bottom revealing the gun compartment. In the middle of the compartment Will used a paw to slide a panel open revealing part of the tsuka of his nodachi. With practiced movement Will drew the full length of the weapon out of it's place saya, and all turning as he did so side-stepping back to more easily get the full length of the weapon free. The six foot in overall length weapon was mounted shirasaya style indicative that it normally wasn't used for combat though it still could be. Naomi herself had by paw crafted the bamboo saya, and tsuka mounting which she'd lacquered black adding a simple red kanji on both sides of the saya by the koiguchi to mark it's location which read 'Blood' as a sort of in-joke between them.

"Touch the blade, and you will understand the real purpose of this sword" Will said to Autumn as he partially unsheathed it.

No sooner did she oblige him than a jolt of chi surged into her, and her eyes widened in surprise as her at the same time her pupils narrowed in what was for felines the feral set.

"I've heard of using steel, or silver objects to store chi, but just what was that?" Autumn asked as Will swiftly resheathed the blade, and got the weapon back in it's compartment.

"That is indeed the main use for which I put this blade though it has tasted blood. Thanks to the miko who made me the shirasaya mountings I don't need to be constantly mindful of it losing any of the chi I store in it, and as for just how much chi I have stored away . . . well . . . I've lost track of just how many lives I've taken with my nature, and it'd be a waste not to store the excess somewhere. Before I forged this with the help of that same miko's grandfather I used a more normal sized katana for the same purpose." Will answered.

"Wait. What? Did I just mishear you? You can't be serious you actually took a life with your fangs in that way." Autumn responded in shock.

"It started out just taking enough chi from a room full of mammals to drop them all to the floor, but eventually when situations were a lot more 'hairy' it just sort of became just another tool in my arsenal that made taking out the scum of the earth that much easier. At first it was a boon to the kind of work our unit was doing, and certainly got us all out of some pretty sticky situations. After a while though we all came to rely on my ability to take life in that manner to the point the trail of bodies could get specifically traced to us by anyone who managed to get enough of the puzzle pieces. It's the real reason the ZIA director decided to end my unit the way he did, and if Whisper hadn't fallen causing me to go berserk like never before I'd just be a footnote in the ZIA archives. Now you know what I mean when I say my existence is a threat to the world even if I'm not actually a threat to the world." Will explained his eyes glazing over as he stared into space thinking of just what he'd said. How there he stood about to be married to Layla, and with the chance to have a kit with her, yet if he'd never killed with his nature, or gone so far, or so many other things hadn't happened how they had he'd be dead, or CLAWS would still be a unit, or who the fuck could fathom what would be.

Will still with that thousand yard stare started walking towards the hospital entrance pulling out a cigarette from the pack he had in a breast pocket, and lighting it with his black flip-lighter. Autumn followed him in silence assimilating just what he'd admitted though he was only partially aware of her presence. They were a third of the way from the hospital doors when Autumn reached out a paw to his arm stopping him.

"Will, wait." Autumn said to him as she grasped his arm, and his gaze fell on the black, and white fur pattern on her arm. His eyes shifted up to her muzzle locking on to her still feral set eyes, and the way she tightened her grip on him only registered in him what she saw in his eyes.

"I . . . you . . ." Autumn tried to voice her thought dropping her paw from where she'd grabbed him "So what if you can take a life like that. You haven't given me, or anyone else reason to fear you. I know how in the throes of this need we share we can lose ourselves to it, but even if you went far enough to take lives you're still here. You could've fallen into that abyss, and truly been the threat to the world you claim to be fit only to be put down, but you didn't. You haven't, and you wouldn't have become a cop serving, and protecting others if you weren't stronger than your need like we all strive to be."

"I almost did that first real battle I was in after I'd first used my nature to take a life; if it weren't for Whisper I wouldn't have come out of it, and if it weren't for her I'd have probably succeeded in killing myself after too." Will said the light in his eyes that had dimmed seeming to go out before he shook his head as if to clear it, and when he looked back into her eyes he was back to his usual self.

"Enough. It's better I don't think about it, or I can put myself there, and I don't fucking want to be unless absolutely necessary which heaven forbid will never happen again. We've got a mission to accomplish so let's screw our heads back on tight, and fucking merc whatever is in our way." Will told her with growing resolution.

"That's right someone's out there with a lethal drug, and threatening our fellow mammals, but not for much longer." Autumn agreed the feralness finally leaving her eyes.

Together they crossed the remaining distance to the hospital entrance, and side by side strolled through the automatic doors. The main reception desk was helmed by a rather friendly cheetah whose sheer effervescence caused Will to joke she must've been related to Clawhauser as he inquired about Terry. This caused Rachel as her nametag read to remark that Will must be the "Hug-wolf" her brother Benji went on about. They shared a laugh about it as Rachel looked up Terry's info in the system, and after she told them where they needed to go she asked if she could get a hug from Will to see if her brother wasn't just exaggerating. Will unhesitatingly walked around the reception desk to oblige Rachel telling her hugs from her brother were good for his soul. When their friendly embrace was done Rachel remarked that her brother wasn't kidding going so far as to joke that Will needed a shirt that read 'This wolf is for hugging'. Will joked back that on the back it should say 'biting, and scratching too' with a wink which got a blush from Rachel, and caused Autumn to pull him towards the elevators admonishing him not to flirt with Benji's sister since he had a fiance.

Once they were on the floor they needed to be on they checked in with that floor's reception for Terry's room number then headed down the hall towards it. It didn't take long for them to make it to their destination, and Will put on his best friendly smile before entering followed by his partner.

"Morning, brother. I hope you're up to answer a few questions for me." Will greeted Terry who was laying in a hospital bed that had been adjusted so he was in a comfortable sitting position.

"I'll answer what I can Officer." Terry responded smiling back at him.

"Well first things first. How are you feeling?" Will asked walking over to the bedside.

"I'm feeling much better now that the grogginess from the sedatives are fading." Terry answered.

"That's good to hear, buddy. Okay I just need you to go over your morning yesterday with me. Even if you think it's irrelevant any small detail will help me loads." Will said.

"Well after I woke up, and got ready to head to work like usual I had my usual bowl of Lucky Chomps. My drive to work was pretty normal too, and I honestly felt fine. I clocked in with my boss, and got to work normal as any day. I work over in the district's warehouse sector at one of the smaller distribution centers. Everything was going fine until out of nowhere my heart rate spiked, and I felt like I was back in the field under attack you know? I told my boss, and he told me to take the rest of the day off to take it easy. He's a vet like us, and really is understanding what we go through; he must've asked me three times if I felt okay enough to drive, and I honestly did, but I guess I wasn't." Terry explained.

"Hmm . . . okay, and what kind of work do you usually do there? Are you a forklift operator, or just one of the paws on deck?" Will inquired.

"Usually I'm just a paw on deck moving stuff around, fetching the smaller stuff to fill an order, or unloading the loose stuff from trucks." Terry answered.

"Well the stuff you were dosed with takes a minute to kick in, but when it does it kicks in pretty hard. I need to figure out how it got into your system so anything you can tell me about what you were doing before you started feeling out of sorts will help." Will said.

"My boss just had me moving around some of the smaller stuff in the back to make room for a couple new shipments we'd gotten overnight. How could whatever it was gotten into me?" Terry replied.

"That really depends. Normally I've seen it used in tranq darts, or capsules like that ewe was using to deliver that Night Howler serum. I've also seen it mixed into food, or drink, and when it's been tried to turn it into a street-drug it'll get mixed with meth, or coke. Considering how it takes longer to take full effect when inhaled, and how you were when I got to you I think from what you're telling me you breathed it in somehow." Will responded.

"Now that you mention it I did move this one box that seemed lighter than it should've, and when I put it down it kicked up some dust that was kinda purple, but I didn't think anything of it." Terry said.

"Shit! Okay Terry where is this warehouse I need to get there ASAP. Hopefully no one else has touched that box, but I can already imagine someone has, and is now dead. Ugh, this isn't your fault, and if it weren't for you I wouldn't know about this whole situation so don't worry about that, just rest up. I'll resolve this." Will spoke urgently.

No sooner did Terry tell Will where his work was than he was off on all fours down the hall back towards the elevators. Will was in such a rush that Autumn was forced to likewise run on all fours just to keep up, but where Will busted through the stairwell door not having time to wait for a lift to leap down the flights of stairs his partner slowed quite a bit. She was uncomfortable enough running on all fours like he was, and not used to moving in such a manner took the stairs awkwardly.

By the time Will had made it to his Shelby, and had in all haste thrown it in reverse tires squealing as he backed out before shifting it into drive gunning it to the entrance Autumn had made it through the doors running back on her hindpaws. While he gave her time to throw herself into the passenger seat Will got the emergency lights, and siren going. Will didn't even wait for Autumn to buckle in before he was off like a mammal possessed flooring it to their destination.

Will tossed his phone to his partner not even taking his eyes off the road telling her to plug it in to the aux cord, and get metal playing so he could focus. While Autumn just chose a band from the music players list at random Will cranked the volume on "The Shadow Knows" by Grand Magus remarking to his partner that he was glad most mammals obeyed the law by getting the fuck out of his way. Autumn for her part was just praying they didn't wreck since he was driving faster than what any other officer normally would in this situation due to traffic being what it was. When she couldn't hold back her vocal cringing at how he blew past red lights like they weren't there Will just laughed as he wove around any vehicles in his way.

It was only a matter of minutes before Will had them there where they needed to be, and he was still riding the adrenaline rush from the drive. Will looked at his partner after he'd cut the engine, and unplugged his phone giving her what he thought would be a reassuring grin after he silenced the music.

"Don't Fucking Do That Again!" Autumn yelled at him, and he just smirked a little wider in response.

"I can't make any guarantees, but hey like hell would I risk wrecking my baby. Now we need to make a concerted effort so take a deep breath, and listen. I'm going to rush in there, and track down that box if it's still there. I need you to get on the radio for backup then find the boss. Have him gather everyone, and if anyone runs tranq them for me to question later." Will said to her as he opened the door, and not waiting for her assent he took off again on all fours making it into the building through open cargo doors.

It didn't take Will very long as he ran to catch the telltale scent of the drug as he neared the back of the building that would only mean anything to someone who already knew what it was. His nose led him to a stack of boxes all clearly marked except for one under a couple other boxes, and he zeroed in on it. After he uncovered it he drew his bowie knife, and cut it open revealing a plastic sack of about a kilo of the shit that had somehow been busted enough for some of the light purple powder to slip free.

Knowing it wasn't safe to move the box itself without an airtight container to put it in Will got on his personal radio to let his partner know of his find before pulling out his phone to call Layla his watcher in the wings.

"Moshi, moshi" Layla answered.

"I need an update on your end, babe." Will said calming down as the adrenaline in his system worked it's way to more normal levels.

"Well I backtracked that hyena's movements to the warehouse where I assume he works. Considering footage of him when he entered, and when he left he came into contact with the stuff there." Layla responded.

"That he did, now switch gears and look for anything suspicious involving the building. I don't think this stuff got here by normal means; first thought that comes to mind someone stashed it here to come back for later. From the amount here I think this is just another turn it into a street drug attempt. Gods I hope so." Will said.

"On it. I'll keep you posted with what I find." Layla replied before hanging up.

No sooner was Will of the phone than Autumn's voice crackled through the radio informing him that backup was on the way, and all workers were present, and accounted for adding that none had made a break for it yet. Will told her to keep the fort on her end, while he likewise held his position guarding their evidence until they got back-up.

It wasn't long until said back-up arrived in the form of Fangmeyer, and Delgato along with Wolford, and Grizzoli. When they radioed in their presence on scene Will called for one of them to head to the back where he was with an evidence bag big enough to fit a couple kilos of coke. When Wolford was the one to bring him the requested bag Will motioned him over.

"Alright John just hold the bag open for me, and when I tell you take in a deep breath, and hold it; I'm gonna be as careful as I can, but last thing we need is you breathing in any of this." Will told him when he was close enough.

"What about you?" John asked as he opened the bag.

"I can handle it if I get a little up my nose though I too will be holding my breath." Will answered before seeing his fellow officer was ready saying "Okay inhale, and hold it like hitting a joint."

With a great deal of care as if what he was doing was defusing a bomb Will picked up the busted kilo doing his best not to spill any more of it, and set it at the very bottom of the evidence bag. Once he pulled his paws away rather gingerly Will let out the breath he was holding, and Wolford did the same.

"Okay brother here comes the hard part. Same drill inhale, and hold it when you're ready." Will said, and when John had done so Will did the same while pouring what had spilled in the box into the the evidence bag.

That done they made their way back to the rest of their follow officers where they were detaining the workers in this particular warehouse including the boss. Wolford left to secure the evidence bag in one of the cruisers while Will with the empty box in paw surveyed the workers.

"Which one of you is the boss?" Will asked sternly eying the mammals present for signs that would betray lack of innocence, but they were all equally nervous, and obviously confused.

"I'm the boss here. What seems to be the issue officer?" A boar said stepping forward.

"Yesterday morning you sent Terry home because he was unfit to work. The issue is the reason why he was rendered unfit. He moved this box." Will said holding up the empty box for emphasis before continuing "In so doing he was exposed to it's contents because the kilo of drugs inside somehow busted. I want to know how it got here so who normally has access to this building, and who would think that storage area in the back would make a good temporary stash spot?"

"I wouldn't know how it ended up back there, but the stuff that ends up back there are usually things that aren't due to ship out for a while, or got sent back, and we're the last return address." Will listened to the boar explain while he kept his focus on the workers.

"Who has access to this building after hours?" Will asked.

"Just me, and the owner." the boar answered.

"Has there been any break ins, or suspicious activity? Maybe signs a gang, or someone was casing the joint?" Will inquired his expression darkening as he went over possible scenarios in his head.

"Not that I've noticed." the boar responded, but one of the workers a coyote spoke up saying "The other day I was going out for a smoke, and noticed a rock had been thrown through the window in the back door. Remember boss I mentioned it to ya? We just figured it was some drunk, or a kid being a nuisance."

Will wheeled on the boar giving him the kind of unamused glare that would've made the Chief proud before saying "In a situation like this that counts as suspicious activity, and a possible break in. I'm giving the mammals present here the chance now. If you know anything come forward now, or I'll just hunt you down after I review the area's camera footage, and you won't like how I interrogate you."

For emphasis of his last words Will drew his bowie knife, but none stepped forward.

"As an officer of the law you can't just do that." Grizzoli said to Will giving him a stern glare.

Will just scowled back at her before saying "You're a good cop Grizzoli, but you're a fucking idiot. Even in the ZIA where courts mean squat torture is not a tool of our interrogations. A mammal will say anything to stop the pain, and we pride ourselves on getting solid actionable intel which apparently no one else here has."

After that Will walked out of the building towards his Shelby followed by his partner, and their fellow officers. Once Autumn was in the passenger seat Will having already started up the engine got them headed back to the precinct. Having gotten them on the road Will got on the radio giving Benji an update asking him to relay to the Chief that they were heading back to base. As they drove back to the station there was silence that was neither comfortable, or uncomfortable between the two other than the wind noise from Will having his window down that neither seemed willing to break. Will all the while off, and on drummed his digits rhythmically against the steering wheel as he thought over the implications presented by the kilo they'd recovered.

Back at the station Will parked out front not bothering to go all the way around to the motor pool in case he needed to book it somewhere else. Once he heard Autumn shut the passenger door he locked his Shelby with the key fob as he made his way towards the front doors. Standing next to Benji at the front desk the Chief was already waiting for them.

"Grimm what's the update?" the Chief asked.

"We found a whole kilo of the stuff. That hyena got exposed to it because the bag was busted inside the box it was in. It doesn't add up. Even though it's small that warehouse is fairly busy, and a fucking poor stash point. My gut tells me it was a plant." Will answered.

"That doesn't bode well. What makes you say that?" The Chief inquired.

"Do kilo bags of coke, or meth just bust on their own? My best guess as to why someone would do this on purpose is as a decoy, but we're not out of leads yet. I'm going to go over what camera footage there is just don't mind if I have to hack a couple networks to get it." Will responded.

"Get on it." The Chief said with a nod that Will returned.

Before Will could make his way to his desk next to Autumn's Benji stopped him.

"Hey, Will can I be there too as one of your witnesses?" Benji asked with his best cute kitten face.

"Of course you can buddy. You're one of my first, and best friends here. I'm sorry I was too focused on getting Nick, and Judy on board to think about asking you; the more the merrier." Will answered with a laugh.

From Benji's reaction Will could tell he'd just made his friend's day, and it did him good to feel the fluffy cheetah's positive vibes. Leaving the front desk Will made his way over to the workspace he shared with Autumn. They were halfway there when Will's phone vibrated in notification of a received text. He fluidly retrieved it from his pocket, and noting it was from Layla he promptly read it - " _You are sappier than the trees in Ulfhaven. It's perfect. I was thinking Naomi could preside over the ceremony? Also I was already on it when you called; take it easy._ " - Attached to the text was a series of alphanumeric codes with timestamps.

Understanding the meaning of the attached file through the timestamps that what he was looking at were the system codes for the videos he needed from the system. Will couldn't help his responding grin, and chuckle before he picked up his pace towards their destination.

"What lit a fire under your tail? Should I be worried?" Autumn said towards him as she tried to catch up.

"The benefits of all the life, and death she, and I have been through my mate sometimes reads my mind; that she and I are strong empaths only reinforces things like that. You should see us spar." Will answered with a short laugh.

"Your spar with your sister was a horror enough. I don't want to see something like that ever again." Autumn responded with a shudder.

"They called me Beast for a reason, but no I don't go that far with Layla, or rather we go there differently." Will replied his grin broadening.

"I don't want to know." Autumn told him flatly as they reached their destination.

"It's not like what you're thinking, partner. I'll just spar with you then." Will responded neutrally as he sat at the desk next to his partner's, and logged into the system.

It took Autumn a good minute to process what he'd said before she said "What? No you won't."

"You don't know what you're saying; It'll be fun. Do not let fear be your mind killer." Will replied as he looked up the first footage clip Layla had sent him. In looking it up independently from her Will kept a chain-of-evidence that would fool Internal Affairs though if they had occasion to even need to go over footage of him Sky, and Jack would both know what he was really up to.

"You're crazy. I know very well just how much stronger than me you are, and to now know just why; I have every reason to fear fighting you." Autumn asserted more focused on her partner than getting to work, and while she picked up he was somehow finding the relevant recordings as if he knew right where they each were she was more concerned with what she hoped was just a joke.

"You forget that I don't have claws like you do, and you could easily kill me with them if you had to. Also it's a sparring match not a fight to the death." Will told her much to his partner's chagrin before adding "Once I have the footage we need I'm going to need a fifteen minute break for at least a cigarette, and some coffee after I get the muzzle-recognition program running. We must be patient for the intel we need though time is against us, and you should get started on our action reports; I'll have my half done by the time we clockout. It's not like I'm suggesting we fight immediately; just whenever we have a free hour just humor me."

"Fine, but we're wearing helmets, and gloves" Autumn relented as she turned to her terminal, and logged herself in.

"No we're not, or rather you can but you won't need them. I want to show you that you can trust me." Will responded as he studiously watched the third recording.

"Whatever." Autumn said reflexively before adding "I do trust you, but I have a very rational wariness of you."

"Which I am well aware of, and quite understanding of as well, but, and this is my point: as my partner you don't need to be." Will explained giving his arms a stretch as he began watching the fifth, and final piece of relevant footage.

Once Will was done with it he made sure he had good still shots of the unsub's caught on camera, and began running them through the precincts muzzle-recognition software which had access to all relevant databases excepting the military's, and the ZIA's. That done Will got up from his desk for another stretch ruffling the fur on top of Autumn's head while she was working on her half of their reports as he did so causing her to swat at him in annoyance much to his mirth before he headed back towards the break room, or at least that's where Autumn assumed he went as she got back to work.

In actuality Will took the lift down to the unused floor under the motor pool where he found a nice spot hidden by the shipping container full of dragon-skin vests where he promptly sat cross-legged, and lit a cigarette. Closing his eyes, and savoring the burn of the tobacco smoke in his esophagus helped him clear his mind to focus on the task at paw. He went over the puzzle pieces he had from the events of the past two days from encountering Terry to discovering the kilo of 'Viridian Nightmare'. The newest piece being the video footage of the warehouse that confirmed his suspicion that the drug had most likely been a plant; as busy as that warehouse usually was even on a slow day like yesterday someone had wanted at least one of the mammals working there dosed. Will was starting to suspect that Terry wasn't actually a specific target, and more of just an unlucky bystander. It still left the question of why, but that was a ball of yarn to untangle later. For now Will thought to himself about his plan of attack moving forward; obviously he was going to meet with the Narc Unit, and debrief them on what he'd uncovered while getting their input, but it didn't hurt to mentally prepare.

Setting those thoughts aside Will enjoyed what was left of his cigarette, before lighting another savoring the quiet of his hiding spot. He was about to light his third cigarette which being the 'lucky' was the last one he had when said quiet was disturbed by a truck driving down into the empty lot. Moving swiftly Will from where he was behind the shipping container jumped to grab the top, and hauled himself up doing his best to stay low on top of the container trusting in the intruders to be distracted by what they were doing thus not noticing him. The truck parked, and Will listened as both doors opened, but only one set of paws got out. One of the mammals called out asking for clarification on where to drop off the container that was in the bed of the flatbed truck.

"Just put it next to the one already there." Will heard Jade respond before there was the crackle of a radio, and Jade spoke presumably into it "Autumn, Benji, or whoever knows where the Beastie is I need him. I'm down in the lot under the motor pool."

Will had to suppress a snicker because he was right here, and so far no one knew. Will knew better than to try, and peek out to witness the goings on under him so he just listened. While the truck was backing into place Will used the inane, but useful beeping of the reverse indicator to mask his lighting his 'lucky' cig the smoking of which could potentially give away his position though he didn't really care about hiding all that much. It didn't take them long to get the container offloaded, and by the time they were done Will had just about killed his cigarette putting the butt out on the roof of the container he was prone on.

"Alright ma'am just need you to sign right here as proof of receipt as per our instructions from the Institute, and we'll need to wait here for signatures from Captain Eidolon, and Captain Grimm. Our orders were quite clear; we cannot leave until they do." Will listened to one of the mammals below him tell Jade.

"Alright well I gave Captain Eidolon as you call her a call so she should be here shortly, and the Beastie should be here sooner than that. They mentioned being in the service, but I did not know they held those ranks." Jade responded.

For a long moment there was silence since as Will was well aware most of the guards the Aurora Institute put in charge of delivering anything were ex-military, and knew better than to have loose lips. That silence was broken by one of the guards who apparently had quite the curious streak.

"Ma'am when you say Beastie you wouldn't be referring to The Beast would you?" the curious guard asked.

"Now 'Mack' you know better than to ask questions like that." the other guard said.

"I know, but what if it really is him? I want to know if the rumor is true that he took down 'Blood-Tooth', and his whole trafficking ring single-pawed." the curious one replied.

"If it really is him then I don't want to know. You may have heard the rumors, but I've seen his handiwork first paw. I remember like it was yesterday when they told us the Beast from the CLAWS had been sent in to clear out one of the more troublesome cartels in the golden triangle after they kidnapped a group of medics from Doctors Without Borders. Our orders were to go in to escort the hostages out safely once he'd secured them, and when we get there the Doc's were in the main building just fine, but that cartel . . . " the other guard trailed off.

"Oh, come on what'd he do to them?" the curious guard asked.

"A gentle-mammal doesn't talk about such things with a lady present." the other one retorted, and Will could hear the smack to the back of the head he gave the 'curious' one.

"Well I want to know what happened. He never talks about the things like that he did before he became a cop." Jade said which prompted Will to break his silence.

"There's a good reason I don't talk about those things. Go ahead, I want to hear your take on what I did to that cartel." Will said before sitting up, and making his way to the edge of the container he was on dropped back down to the floor.

The guards who were a pair of grey wolves looked at him dumbstruck, and not without a hint of fear on their muzzles.

"We saw the video on the news . . . you're him . . ." the 'Curious' guard stammered out.

"Instincts don't lie. You really are . . . him." the one Will considered the 'Stern' guard said.

"I am. Now none of that submissive crap, I'll have none of it. So you gonna finish telling these two what I did to that cartel, or shall I?" Will said plainly.

"From the looks of the place you sniped a good twenty of them before you came in for the wet work. It was plain enough you'd cut some of them apart, but others you . . . you killed them with your fangs. Throats don't get torn out like that any other way." The 'Stern' guard said succinctly.

"You're forgetting the smaller mammals I simply ripped the arms off of, or what I did to the leader. You'd remember him probably as the pile of parts I got a little creative with." Will replied causing the 'Stern' guard to visibly swallow hard, and look like he was about to be ill.

Will almost laughed seeing how the 'Stern' guard's tail tucked between his legs as he obviously remembered the grizzly scene he'd left as a message for the other cartels in the region, and the 'Curious' guard matched his comrade's body language. He refrained from doing so because though to him it was amusing he didn't want to belittle them. When he looked at Jade he was surprised that she looked indifferent, as if what she'd heard didn't really surprise her. She had just opened her mouth to say something when the sound of a motorcycle caught their ears. The noise of it got louder in telltale sign that it was approaching, and even though it wasn't as loud as it could've been the sound was still mildly uncomfortable for all four of them in the underground lot since it was somewhat of an echo chamber.

It wasn't long before down the same access ramp the truck had come down they saw the sport bike, and it's rider who Will automatically recognized even though their head was completely covered by their black helmet. It wasn't long after she'd stopped in front of them that down the same ramp she'd come Joe ran into the unused lot.

"Hey sexy." Will said as Layla took of her helmet. She was wearing her set of black fatigues with the field jacket only adorned with her name patch, and rank insignia; as Will has always asserted there was something to be said for the sight of a female in field trousers.

"Whoever you are you can't just trespass here!" Joe hollered out drawing his tranq pistol before she could respond.

"Actually she can Joe I called her here." Jade said to him.

"Keep pointing that tranq pistol at my mate, and you, and I are going to have issues Joe." Will said in warning that the snow leopard heeded.

"What's going on? Civilians aren't just allowed back here." Joe asked as he lowered the tranq pistol in his paws.

"That's why I wore my uniform Joe. I'm not a civilian, and I outrank you." Layla answered for herself.

"Joe this is Layla Will's mate; Layla this is Joe the Officer in Charge of the Motor Pool. She's here Joe because this shipment we just got isn't just for us. Some of it's contents are for her, and Will." Jade explained.

"Don't forget soon to be wife." Will added causing Layla to smile at the appellation.

"Wait. What?" came the chorus from Joe, Jade, and the guards.

"Well, we're gonna get this a lot aren't we?" Layla asked Will.

"It'll die down eventually even if we have to stab it a couple times first, hehehe." Will joked in response before adding "Okay guy's one at a time."

"Well it's certainly news to me that you have a mate Will especially as often as you've come to work with Jade here." Joe said clearly surprised.

"So you're marrying her? That's not going to change things much is it?" Jade asked apprehensively.

"We have an open relationship Joe, and as unconventional as that is it works for us. No Jade it's not really gonna change things though that reminds me next time you mark him I'm biting your tail." Layla answered.

"Well things are gonna be a little different for a bit. My new life goal is to get her pregnant after all." Will said nonchalantly before saying to the guards "What's with the silence peanut gallery?"

"It's not our place to question you . . . " the 'Stern' guard said lowering his gaze as he trailed off.

"Well I want to know more. It's news enough you're really the Father incarnate, but you're mated to, and marrying a vixen that apparently you can have cubs with. I mean it's not surprising you can have cubs since you're the Father after all, but what about you, and the Mother? How does that work?" the 'Curious' guard wagged his tongue until he was silenced by a glare from his colleague.

"Here, and Now I'm just a flesh, and blood wolf just like you. That's how it works." Will answered plainly.

"Also the Mother made a point of telling me that we have her blessing." Layla added before saying "Okay, we're here for business. Let's get on with it."

This brought them all around to the matter at paw. In short order the guards had Will, and Layla's signatures then were on their way out after giving the key to the shipping container to Jade. Once Jade had it open they all saw that it was packed with rather secure looking metal crates that were all labeled. In the very front were a series of black cases which had names painted on them indicating who they were for. The one on top read 'Hopps' which Will being the one tall enough to reach everything promptly gave to Jade. The one under that read 'Eidolon' which he gave to Layla before seeing that the next one read 'Grimm'. While Layla walked over to her bike which she rested her case on so she could open it, and verify it's contents Will was busy opening the case that had his name on it right where it was. Jade, and Joe who were watching Will curiously saw him barely seem to peek at what was in the case before he quickly shut it with a nod before setting it aside.

The next case was larger, and also bore his name so Will opened it. Seeing what was inside Will's jaw dropped while his ears went so erect they quivered, and his tail became a blur as it wagged. With a bit of a grunt with the weight of it Will set the case next to his other one revealing the crate that was at the bottom of the stack which simply read 'Grimm - Ammo' causing Will to actually jump up, and down excitedly.

"Hey, babe wanna toss me your keys so I can put this in the trunk of your Shelby?" Layla asked before seeing Will's antics added "Okay what did they send you?"

All she got out of him was his keys thrown at her which she deftly caught while he continued his excited jumping letting loose a Clawhauser worthy squeal of excitement.

"Joe would you mind helping me with my ammo crate so Jade can lock this back up? Jade can you call the Chief to have him meet us at the range? He's gonna want to see this." Will said rapid fire as he managed to settle his hindpaws back on the ground before handing the smaller case with his name on it to Layla asking her "Can you put this in the trunk too, for now? Thanks, love."

While Layla headed back up to the motor pool Joe, and Will got the ammo crate out of the shipping container then Jade locked it. Will, and Joe set the ammo crate down next to the shipping container with a huff from both of them due to the weight of it. That done Will picked up the case then waited for Layla to get back. Once she had Joe gave them a wave goodbye before heading back up the motor pool himself so he could get back to work. Jade, and Layla followed Will as he led them to the lift doors on the floor they were on so they could head up to the ground floor to take the separate lift to the underground firing range.

Will was tight lipped on what exactly the Aurora Institute had sent him despite Jade, and Layla both expressing their curiosity. While Layla was patient enough to let him show what it was when he was ready Jade was not since his Clawhauser impression had piqued her interest to eleven. When they finally got down to the range the Chief was there waiting for them.

"This better be good Grimm. I was busy. Who is she, and what is she doing here?" The Chief said as soon as he saw them approaching with his usual gruffness.

"Chief this is Captain Layla Eidolon my mate, and soon to be wife. She's here because the Aurora Institute sent some stuff for her, and I along with what they sent for the precinct. While neither of us are on active duty in the service she holds the same rank I do, and has the same security clearances which for the record outrank yours." Will responded plainly before adding with a knowing grin "Now then I wanted you here because you're going to want to see this."

Will walked past the Chief down to the very end of the range where at the last stand he set down the case he carried, and shielding it's contents with his body pulled out a medium sized booklet before shutting the case.

"Give me a second to read through the manual then I'll get on with the demonstration." Will said to them opening said manual in his paws.

"Demonstration? What's in the case Grimm?" The Chief asked clearly curious, but not in the mood for the waiting game Will was putting them through.

"Let's just say Chief that a couple years ago I donated a couple million into what was more of a side project by one of the Aurora Institute engineers granting him ability to make it an actual project. In return for the aid I gave him he promised me the first working version once it was out of the prototype stage." Will said as his eyes were glued to what he was reading.

"That doesn't answer my question." The Chief said not pleased.

"It wasn't meant to. Okay I've read enough. It was so nice of him to ship it ready for a single test fire right out of the box. 'Course he probably put it through it's paces enough as it is in the lab, and I have the world's only one." Will replied grinning from ear to ear.

Without any further delay Will opened the case this time not bothering to hide it's contents as he picked up out of it something resembling a rifle, but unlike anything any of the mammals present had seen. The weapon itself was shorter than say Will's .50 Anti-Materiel rifle, but it was much bulkier.

"Oh this is nice. Weight's on par with my .50 cal rifle, but the balance is better. Alright let's get her switched on, and warmed up. Gonna have to think of a good name for you." Will talked to himself ignoring the mammals around him as he flipped a switch, and an indicator light on the side of the weapon lit up first orange then turned green.

When it was ready Will shouldered it, and took aim through the attached scope at the concrete wall at the opposite end of the range. Layla who already had an idea as to what the gun in his paws was, along with the Chief, and Jade watched as Will like the trained sniper he was fell into steady rhythmic breathing. Layla who'd spent years as his spotter could clearly see when he was ready to take his shot, and right on cue he did. The weapon itself didn't actually make any noise when it fired, but the sound of the projectile it fired hitting the concrete wall was definitely heard. Will himself lowered the weapon as he looked at the impact site with satisfaction as the projectile had left quite the crater.

"Oh, yeah. This baby will stop a war elephant mmhmm." Will said in obvious satisfaction that was echoed by the movement of his tail.

"Okay it's quiet as hell, and does some serious damage. You still haven't told us what the fuck it is." Jade said to him exasperatedly.

"It's a coilgun." Layla responded.

"Gauss Rifle." Will corrected with machine-gun delivery.

"Same shit you Fallout nerd." Layla quipped back to which Will just stuck his tongue out at her.

"In words we can understand you two." The Chief said sternly rolling his eyes at their banter.

"It uses electromagnetic coils to propel a projectile at high velocity. The kind of set up your average amateur can cobble together is usually stronger than a bb gun, but a spitwad compared to a 9mm while what militaries try to come up with are proof of concept cannons like those naval railguns I'm sure you've heard about. This thing is right in the middle, and ooh does it hit the sweet spot." Will explained lovingly stroking the weapon.

"So what would you ever use it for?" Jade asked incredulously.

"More like where are you going to keep it? Compared to your B.A.R., and .50 cal. it's kinda overkill." Layla added.

"I'd probably only ever use it if I had to take out the ZIA director, or something along those lines. For now it's going in the trunk of my Shelby, and then my vault in Ulfhaven next monday; I'll probably have Sage fly the ammo crate up there when she goes." Will answered.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you keeping such a thing in your car." The Chief said warily.

"Well it's mine, and you don't get a say in the matter. Besides my Shelby is as secure as the precinct armory." Will responded.

"It's true. Though as with anything a determined mammal could steal it to get into it without the keys they'd need to literally cut off one of the doors. Plus Will put multiple GPS trackers in it in case of such a situation." Layla added.

"He's more dangerous than any weapon. Especially with his nodachi in his paws." Autumn said announcing her presence, having heard Will describe his new weapon, before adding "Chief I've got my half of today's reports done, and Will the Narc Unit is ready for that briefing. Also the muzzle recognition search you ran came back. I printed out the results, and they're on your desk."

"You showed her your nodachi, and told her it's purpose?" Layla said narrowing her eyes at Will.

"She's my partner, and had a right to know since she's a fellow kyuketsuki, and my workday leash minder." Will responded likewise narrowing his eyes at his mate before relaxing his expression, and saying to Autumn "Thank you partner for the heads up."

"Well time to pack everything up, and get back to work; no rest for the wicked." Will said promptly packing up his Gauss rifle then turning to his mate said to her as he ran his right paw along the top of her head, over her left ear, and down her neck "Layla, my love I'll see you after work. Alright."

Like the positive, and negative ends of two magnets they were drawn together in a parting kiss that caused the three other mammals present to turn away their gaze. When they parted Will simply stood watching Layla walk away his focus solely on her until she was out of sight. With a deep inhale then exhale Will picked up the case containing his Gauss rifle, and told his fellow officers that he was going to go put it in the trunk of his Shelby before heading back to the bullpen where the Narc unit was waiting pulling out his keys as he did so from the pocket Layla had deposited them during their embrace. Likewise getting back to work the Chief, Autumn, and Jade followed after him, and as he reached the lift first Will held the doors for them.

"Caldera I see you're carrying a case with Hopps' name on it." The Chief commented.

"Yes, Sir. It's a new uniform for her from the Aurora Institute. From what the Head Researcher told me it's on par with the kevlar-weave uniforms we're all going to have pretty soon though customized to facilitate her range of motion. He also mentioned they were also going to work on a tactical variant for her, and that he would be getting in touch with you about a proposal of some sort when I last spoke with him." Jade responded.

"If it's anything like what they've made for Layla in the past I can imagine she's gonna look killer in that tactical version." Will said with a grin.

"Grimm why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like your answer if I ask you if that vixen, and Whisper are the same mammal?" The Chief asked him.

"Chief I'm more than willing to have that conversation with you in your office later perhaps over a glass of scotch, or whatever you happen to have, but right now we're in a very enclosed space, and have more pressing matters wouldn't you agree?" Will responded.

While the Chief, and Will simply stared ahead of themselves not bothering to look the other in the eye being the stoic males they were Jade, and Autumn looked back, and forth between them nervously. Thankfully for the felines the elevator arrived at the ground floor, and as soon as the doors opened they both swiftly left heading their separate ways. Will, and the Chief on the other paw were much more relaxed as they got out of the lift with the Chief heading towards the bullpen, and Will heading down to the motor pool.

It didn't take Will long to get his Gauss rifle stowed in the trunk of his Shelby then get back up, and to the bullpen where his partner, and the Chief were waiting for him stopping along the way for the print out on his desk. As he made his way from his desk to the bullpen he looked over the papers in his paws. They contained a mug shot of the leopard that had broken into the warehouse along with a short list of the petty crimes the ZPD had arrested the cat for, and included mention of his affiliation with one of the local gangs in the area. Reaching the bullpen Will opened the door, and walked in taking up position standing at the front alongside his partner, and the Chief.

"Alright guys what've you got for me?" Will addressed his fellow officers getting into a tactical mindset.

"Considering we've barely had twenty-four hours to glean any intel? Not much." one of the lions present spoke up.

"What Officer Prydwen means Grimm is that next to no one has heard of this 'Viridian Nightmare', and if they have their not talking to us. At best we could take shots in the dark, and try busting some of the larger known suppliers in the city, but without solid evidence against them there's no way we could get the warrants we need. Our paws our tied." one of the tigers present clarified.

Will glanced at the Chief before turning back to the officers in front of him saying "Well we're cops not ZIA agents so that's sort of a given isn't it? Can't even really do what needs to be done given the protocols for due process. So I guess I'm the only one with an actionable lead? Fine then."

Will took a deep breath before continuing "So far all I've got is a kilo of the shit recovered from a warehouse where the hyena I came in contact with yesterday came across it more coincidentally than anything else. My tingling spook-senses tell me this was a plant because that's the only way it makes sense for the drugs to be in an active commercial building which doesn't bode well. Thanks to security camera footage I've got an I.D. on the mammal who put it there who has ties to one of the Savannah Central gangs who call themselves the 'Crooked Tails'. So, game plan is this since it's almost lunch, I have some phone calls to make, and the Chief, and I need to have another heart to heart; I leave it to you to see if anything new shakes loose, and whoever among you feels so inclined I want the locations of this gang's main haunts on my desk after lunch so SWAT, and I can come up with a plan to bag the leaders for me to put the screws to."

Turning to the Chief Will added "That sound good to you boss? 'Cause I am not in the mood to pussyfoot around."

At Will's comment the felines in the room including Autumn didn't look very keen on his use of the term as evidenced by the expressions on their muzzles, and when Autumn didn't hesitate to give Will a back-pawed smack to the shoulder her fellow felines all grinned in vindication. The Chief of course gave a snort at that which was about as close as he would come to showing amusement openly in front of his officers not that he was truly an unpersonable mammal.

"You heard Grimm. Dismissed." The Chief responded to Will's statement adding "And Grimm, my office, now. For that heart to heart as you so eloquently put it."

With the Chief leading the way Will followed him to his office. As they rode the lift up to the third floor the two were silent, both saving their words for when they were in private. Once they were in the Chief's office the stern cape buffalo sat behind his desk where he opened one of his desk drawers pulling out a bottle of dark amber scotch, and a single drinking glass which he filled for himself as Will sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, and waited for his superior to make the first move. The Chief took a sip from his glass then stared Will in the eye his expression even, yet stern.

"I'm not a fool Grimm, and I didn't become the Chief of Police without proving worthy of the position. So are you going to tell me the truth, or not?" The Chief asked finally breaking the silence as he continued to stare at Will.

"You want me to confirm, or deny if my mate, soon to be wife, and as I found out last night the eventual mother of my cub is in fact Whisper. What incentive do I have to be truthful with you? We've been over this before, and I was quite clear about the lengths I would go to protect Whisper." Will responded not giving an inch.

"I just want the truth Grimm. I'm not going to press any charges, or come after her. At this point the most I want is to know if she's a potential threat, or asset." The Chief answered him.

"Then yes Chief she is Whisper, but bear in mind that sparring match I had with my sister, and know that to keep my Layla safe there is no line I won't cross." Will said his expression as serious as his words before he added "If anything you should consider her a civilian asset to the force. Think of it this way - with me under your command you have the main force multiplier from the CLAWS unit at your disposal, and she is my auxiliary. That said me putting it that way should stay between us; the last thing either of us need is the ZIA director getting such a bug in his ear. Though there is a truce between me, and the agency it wouldn't take much for it fall apart."

"Very well then Grimm." the Chief responded adding "Get out of my office, and back to work."

"Well, after lunch" Will replied with a smirk as he got up, and reaching the door turned to the Chief giving him a salute before exiting his superior's office.

Will's words echoed in the Chief's mind bringing his thoughts back to the visit from Agent Danger he'd received that morning. She'd wanted confirmation that Will's combat prowess wouldn't be used by the ZPD as the ZIA had used him so that should the ZIA director consider otherwise she could assure him that the Chief was a sufficient commanding officer, and that Will was indeed shackled by the due process of law. She had admitted knowing how Will regretted the extent to which his paws had become covered in blood though he didn't regret the reasons why, but had also stated that Will's own reluctance to go back down that path was not enough to reassure the ZIA director of anything. The Chief had assured her that as per Will's own request he wouldn't be used for anything more than backup for SWAT unless the MBI came calling like they had which seemed to satisfy her. What she had said before she left however, had stuck with him about how all it would take is the right misinformation in the wrong paws to cause agents to be mobilized against him, that those agents would fail, and then Will would retaliate against the Agency to devastating effect. The look in her eyes as she had told him that she'd seen first-paw what Will was ultimately capable of had been full of a mixture of sadness, and fear the Chief wasn't soon to forget.

After stepping out of the Chief's office Will made his way downstairs via the lift set on finding his partner, and enjoying his lunch hour with her company. That said with his stomach, and nose setting his current priorities his first stop was the precinct cafeteria. That the precinct much like a hospital had it's own cafeteria was something Will enjoyed, and found most practical since it allowed the mammals who worked there to stay in building in case of emergency. Admittedly the food wasn't quite as good as at the one in the ZIA HQ building, but he'd never really made use of the cafeteria there instead making do with a ready supply of MRE's. His thoughts touching on the subject he put a reminder in his phone to call one of his friends who worked at one of the companies that supplied the military with said rations about getting himself a pallet, or two of them. Some mammals weren't exactly fond of them, but Will wasn't one of them; he loved that each one came with a little something different other than the menu options listed on the package.

When he made it to the cafeteria it was an added bonus that he found his partner, and after he'd gotten for himself some delicious smelling boneless fried chicken he sat across from her where she was relaxedly picking at a piece of salmon Will couldn't help eyeing until Autumn gave him a glare in warning to not touch her food.

"Say, partner how do you feel about MRE's?" Will asked with a smirk at which her expression relaxed.

"Never really had any before. Why do you ask?" Autumn responded.

"Eh, was just reminiscing about my time in the ZIA when basically they were what I ate if I wasn't able to cook, or go out. If you ever have to eat them regularly make sure you chew the gum they come with, and take my word for it they're not half bad though some are better than others." Will answered.

"What's so special about the gum?" Autumn inquired taking a healthy bite of her fish.

"Well thanks to the preservatives in MRE's they can leave ya blocked up so to speak if you have to eat them on a regular basis, and the gum is a mild laxative." Will explained before digging in to his own food.

"Please, can you not talk about such things while I'm eating." Autumn pleaded with an imploring expression on her muzzle.

"You'd be surprised just what I can discuss during a meal, and keep eating while everyone else loses their appetite." Will responded with a laugh though for his partner's sake he didn't elaborate.

"And thank you for not elaborating" Autumn replied around a mouthful of fish before asking "So how'd your talk with the Chief go?"

Will narrowed his eyes at his partner in response before saying "It went fine. Better than I would've normally anticipated all things considered. You're only asking though because you want to know Whisper's real identity."

Will hadn't exactly made an attempt to hide his response to his partner, nor did he shout it, and he took notice of how those within earshot paid a measure of attention to the discussion he was having with Autumn.

"I . . . I would be lying if I said I didn't want to know, hell we all want to know. Can you really blame us though? That said I find it hard to believe Layla your mate, fiance, and eventual mother of your young would be the same mammal to do what Whisper did. Speaking of young would your offspring with her be a cub, or a kit?" Autumn responded.

"Can I blame you for your curiosity? No. Can I hold against you your potential reactions to the truth? Yes, and I do." Will said loud enough that the eavesdroppers got the message before continuing at a more normal volume. "That said now including the Chief there are four mammals working here who know Whisper's identity. Maybe I will tell you partner since you already are in on a secret that if you leak will put me back on the ZIA's kill list, but at the end of the day it doesn't really matter who Whisper really is. So what if she drugged me with something that could've pushed me into a berserk state in which I could've killed everyone in this building? The casualty count from that little incident is still zero which should be the end of the matter. And to answer your other question my future son, or daughter will be a kit."

Autumn understanding what he meant about her being in on a secret that could get him killed, and how he could kill everyone in the building decided to continue eating her lunch in silence regretting that she'd brought up the matter. Those who had been eavesdropping were certainly given something to chew on with what Will had said on the matter, but as Wolford, Delgato and Fangmeyer made their way over to where the two sat it became apparent that a different bit of news would be making the rounds.

"So you're going to be a father?" Fangmeyer asked heartily congratulatorily clapping Will on the back.

"Well I got to get her pregnant first brother, but it's my new life goal." Will answered with a grin.

"So who is the lucky she-wolf?" Delgato inquired as he stood next to Fangmeyer while Wolford simply sat next to Autumn across from Will, and stared at him passively.

Will had been about to respond when John beat him to it. "You must not be past that cold Del. He bears her mark plain as day, and she's not a wolf; she's a vixen. So Will just how does that work out between you two considering _Who_ you are?"

Will just looked at John evenly before responding "Alright I'm going to get real tired of repeating myself, so if you can brother spread the word. I actually don't mind that you feel at liberty to question me considering _Who_ I am, and though I likewise shouldn't have to explain myself to any fellow canid I will. On this earth I'm as flesh, and blood as you are; that my vixen won my heart is no different than if a mammal won yours brother although the meaning is a bit heavier in the fact that she gets to say that ' _My heart is in her Paws_ '. If I didn't have the Mother's blessing I never would've mate-bonded with my Layla let alone asked her to marry me as I did last night. It still stands that the Mother, and I are what we are, and share what we do."

At that John lowered his head submissively, and Will in response rolled his eyes. From how John was interacting with him Will knew he'd need to address these things to a wider canid audience just to clear the air if nothing else, but it wasn't something he really wanted to do. At least not publicly if he could help it, but that route would cover more area, and likely be the one to take.

"Say pride brother you mind clueing us in? What's up with every wolf in this building acting like that at the mere mention of you?" Jason asked gesturing towards John.

"Why don't you tell us more about this vixen of yours? How'd you meet her? How long you been together? I thought you, and Jade sort of had a thing going." Anthony asked with friendly curiosity trying to give Will an out to avoid what obviously was something personal between him, and every other canid they worked with.

"Well be patient with me as I try to answer all that you two." Will responded with a laugh "For starters pride brother the Great Mother of Cats is my _sister_ , and now thanks to that damn news broadcast most canids across the globe now know it so there goes my cover as 'just-another-wolf-albeit-bigger'. As for how I met my mate? Well we met in college where we both were making use of the military offering us the chance to further our education post training. For the record we're both ex-special forces, and hold the same rank, and security clearance. We've been together what almost four years minus this last year because of things . . . Jade, and I are better than friends I'll say that much, and we'll continue to be even after I'm married."

"What Will means by that Jason . . ." John began as he noted the look of confusion on the lion's muzzle before pausing, his eyes darting between him, and Will until Will motioned for him to continue his thought "He's not just any wolf, he's the Alpha above all other alpha."

"That said I'm not here to rule, or conquer anyone, and want nothing more than to be considered just another wolf. Also in case you're wondering the Great Mother of Cats is also out here just like me." Will added.

"You're kidding." Jason responded while Anthony made the sign of the cross.

"Nope, not kidding. But she is more reluctant to have others know that about her than I am; she really values her anonymity." Will replied.

There was a long moment of silence after Will said that which Anthony eventually broke "So, uh Will what does this vixen of yours look like?"

"Well you'll all be meeting her this saturday at the halloween party, but you really want to know?" Will asked in response thankful for the subject shift.

"You know you want to show off your girl." Jason said with an encouraging grin.

"Oh, alright give me a sec." Will said as he pulled out his phone, and opening up the photo gallery scrolled through it.

"Hmm... can't show you guys that one" Will muttered to himself as the most recent photo he had was of Layla's sleeping muzzle on his chest as she slept in the crook of his arm.

"Or that one." he continued as he got to what had been his last photo of her when she was in a hospital bed just over a year ago.

"That one's classified . . ." he mentioned as he paused seeing one of the few group photos of what had been the CLAWS unit his muzzle expression turning sad in recollection.

"Ah, here we go." Will said before turning his phone for Jason, and Anthony to see. It was a picture of Will in his usual civilian attire with Layla, and Maria similarly dressed.

Autumn couldn't hide her amused grin as she saw their eyes widen, and when John perked up trying to see from across the table in curiosity she chuckled a bit.

"Wow, she's really pretty. You lucked out brother." Jason said teasingly.

"And tall. What did they feed her as a kit? So that's the jaguaress you call sister?" Anthony asked.

"She is probably the world's tallest fox, and yes that is our little sister Maria." Will answered before turning his phone for John to see.

"Holy . . . whoa, she's as tall as me." John said his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yep, at an even five feet she's exactly a foot shorter than me, and Lola. Now wouldn't it be a quirk of fate if our kit ended up Nick's size." Will mused with a chuckle.

"Somehow I don't think that'll be the case. Say since your kit will be a fox/wolf hybrid will it be a wox, or a folf?" Autumn joked.

"Really?" Will responded his expression unamused before he burst out laughing "That is just too absurd. Though hey, partner why don't you show them a picture of you, and Nicole?"

"No." Autumn responded firmly before adding "It will ruin the surprise of our halloween costumes."

"Hmm. You know as to what Layla, and I will be going as I got no hint other than apparently a lot of fur dye will be involved. She just won't tell me." Will said with no small amount of chagrin.

The five of them continued to chat amiably until Will, and Autumn were done eating. After they'd excused themselves they made their way back to their desks to kill what was left of their lunch hour. Once he was back at his desk Will got on the phone first calling the school where Maria went to clear with the principal the week for which he'd be taking her up to Ulfhaven. The principal wasn't exactly pleased that one of her students would be missing a whole week of school, but agreed nonetheless to it since it was Will doing the asking. Will used the opportunity to get David's parent's contact information which took a minute since the principal had to call Autumn to confirm his last name which was Woods. It was fortunate for Will that he was able to obtain said info through her because that happened to be a fairly common lupine family name. Once he bid the principal a good day he called David's father, and after explaining his intent to have David accompany Maria as her plus one to the Grimm family reunion David's father was quite amenable to the proposition assuring Will he'd call the school to get his son cleared for the upcoming week out of school.

No sooner did Will get that bit of business done than one of the officers from the Narc unit found him, and delivered a printed out map of Savannah Central with the known locations of the 'Crooked Tails' hang-outs clearly marked. After clarifying with the wolf who brought him the required intel which of the locations was the gang's main haunt Will studied it before calling Benji at the front desk to have him notify the SWAT team on duty to meet him in the bullpen then calling the Chief to give him the update. Once he was off the phone with the Chief Will asked his partner if she was up for the raid he'd be helming on the gang's main haunt, or if she'd rather help coordinate the raids on the few outlying gang hangouts. Autumn for her part was adamant about having Will's back to which he nodded before leading the way to the bullpen.

Within fifteen minutes the precinct SWAT team had gathered in the bullpen looking like they were all itching for some action. With only ten mammals present besides himself, and Autumn Will frowned since there weren't enough mammals to really actualize the multiple simultaneous raids he would have opted for to leave the gang no quarter. Will paced at the front of the room as he considered his options given the mammal-power available to him.

"Alright guys we're going after this street gang called the 'Crooked Tails'. I'm putting all my eggs in one basket which means we're all raiding their main base of operations which hopefully will nab me their leader, or leaders." Will spoke to the gathered officers as he continued his back, and forth pacing.

"It's a run down apartment building here." Will said pointing to a spot on the map of downtown he had projected onto the wall behind him. "I'm going to have six of you surround the outside, and tranq anyone who makes it out through an exit. The other four of you are going to be with me, and my partner storming the building. Those of you on the perimeter I want in place, and out of sight before I go busting down the front door hard, and fast. The four with me I want you to split into two-mammal teams to tase, or tranq any hostiles you come across; get them cuffed, and out of the fight then move on. If you encounter armed resistance I want you all to fall back to the entry, and hail me over the radio if you can't take them out. From the entrance Autumn, and I will take the center; I leave it up to those of you tackling the interior with us to choose which flank you take. Any questions?"

"So who's handling the perimeter, and who's going in with you?" a jaguar asked.

"Do we have a layout of the buildings interior?" a cheetah asked.

"Aren't you spreading the interior team a little thin?" Brushfire inquired.

"I'm leaving it up to you who handles what since you all know your strengths, and weaknesses. If you really are the city's best SWAT team on more than just paper then you can handle this op as I'm giving it to you. Normally a layout of the building would be necessary, and so would more than just you lot, but not today. Just keep yourselves safe as you do what you need to, and I'll handle the rest." Will answered them finally coming to a stop, and staring them down adding "I'm the heavy on this op, and you all are essentially my support. I want to see just what you can handle, but if you'd rather I hold your paws then I'll just solo this damn thing like I did that robbery yesterday."

His words had the intended effect of encouraging them to prove their capabilities, and Will smirked in satisfaction as they swiftly decided who would do what. While they were occupied Will left with Autumn in tow heading for the armory to get geared up.

"You know partner I'm not exactly SWAT qualified." Autumn informed him as they we were walking.

"All you've got to do is watch my tail." Will responded.

When they made it to Jade's office they ran into the Chief as he was leaving. Will paused to give the Chief a quick update letting him know he had the SWAT team essentially handling their duties autonomously since he wanted to see what they were capable of. The Chief raised his eyebrow at this, but nodded his approval in understanding of where Will was coming from. After the Chief headed back towards his office Will, and Autumn entered Jade's office where she greeted them happily informing Will that according to the Chief the Aurora Institute had requested permission to use the precinct's SWAT team as gear testers for improvements they'd been working on of standard riot gear.

Will grinned in response to her upbeat attitude, and joked that with the militarization of the precinct they'd have to compensate for it by doing more community outreach though as he mentioned that prospect his tail wagged broadcasting his own enthusiasm for it. Autumn countered his joking by saying they in that case couldn't use his mug for a friendly face of the ZPD campaign. Will openly growled at her in response before laughing with Jade, and Autumn likewise laughing.

It didn't take long for Will, and Autumn to get outfitted as necessary with Jade's assistance. While Autumn used Jade's office for some privacy as she changed into the SWAT tactical gear that was her size Will as ever had no qualms about changing right where he was in the armory. Once he had his gun-belt re-situated on his person, and his bulletproof vest on he loaded up with as many tranq darts as he could carry opting to use a semi-auto tranq carbine modeled after the standard infantry rifle over his tranq pistol. When Autumn returned to the armory where the two still were Will likewise passed her a rifle like the one he'd chosen as he complimented her on how the gear suited her. He went so far as to say she even looked sexy, and asked her to pose for a photo for Nicole as he pulled out his phone handing her his aviators to complete the look.

Within the hour the rest of the SWAT team was likewise outfitted, and down in the motor pool the twelve of them split off into groups of four with two of the groups taking unmarked squad cars while Will went for his Shelby along with Autumn followed by Brushfire, and the cheetah who'd wanted a layout of the building who introduced himself to Will as Nathan Swift. As Will led the small convoy out of the motor pool Swift went over the buildings layout with Will, and Autumn that he'd already gone over with the rest of the team, and Will complimented him on his initiative. Swift also informed Will that after going over the layout the SWAT team had opted to adjust their numbers on the perimeter since the only exits to the three story building were the main entrance, and the fire escape which gave the breaching team an extra two mammals.

In under half an hour they'd reached their target with Will playing some Metallica to get the four of them pumped after they'd gone over the modified plan of attack starting with "Master of Puppets". Keeping in contact over their radios Will, and the driver of one of the unmarked cars hung back to give the perimeter team time to get in position. Once the perimeter team confirmed they were set, and ready to rock Will drove for the building's front parking on the curb in front of an adjacent building so the duo watching the front had clear line of fire on the doors.

Once they were all out of the cars Will with a nod led the breaching team through the front doors with Autumn on his tail. Past the entrance Brushfire, and Swift broke right to clear that section of the first floor, while two others broke left, and the final two along with Will, and Autumn stormed up the stairs to clear the second floor.

Against such a concerted effort the 'Crooked Tails' were caught quite with their pants around their ankles, and Will was definitely pleased with how well the two teams on the ground floor pressed the advantage of surprise to quickly gain control of that floor in time with the team with Will, and Autumn securing the second floor. As per Will's orders the gang members they came across were tranqed, confirmed out of commission then each two mammal team moved on. It was unorthodox for the SWAT trained officers, but the speed such tactics allowed them to move at maximized their element of surprise. Once the breaching team had confirmed the all clear on their floors Will called the ground floor teams to rendezvous with him in the stairwell where he led the final push to capture the third floor. By this point though the gang members had caught on to what was up, and those occupying the top floor deigned to resist.

While they were in the stairwell pausing before their final push to finish what essentially was their takeover of the building Will informed the mammals with him that he'd take point. No sooner did they show their agreement than Will charged through the door to the third floor his tranq 'assault' rifle at the ready with Autumn, Jack, and Nate the first ones on his tail. On this final floor the remaining gang members did their best to fire from cover, and on that account down the hallway that was the field of engagement they had the advantage. On the other paw in terms of combat training, and experience Will alone had them absurdly outclassed not to mention the training, and experience his fellow officers possessed.

Will had chosen to take point because he trusted in the protection of his vest, and didn't exactly care about getting shot having long since gotten over his nervousness over taking a stray bullet to the head; from being shot at as often as he had been in the ZIA he'd learned that only in charging assailants on all fours did he expose his brains to become wall decoration since center-of-mass shots were by far easier. On that account as Will reached the first doorway which was to his left the gang member that had been blind firing, and missing managed to land one successful shot with his 9mm to Will's vest before Will fired a tranq straight to his throat rendering the feline unconscious. That hostile taken care of Will pulled the pin on a smoke grenade, and threw it down the hall before ushering the three fellow officers behind him into the dilapidated apartment they swiftly cleared taking out one more of the gang members with a tranq to the chest.

With the adrenaline rush of battle in his veins Will had a brainwave, and grinned wickedly as he spoke into his radio for the rest of the SWAT team to fill the hallway with all the smoke grenades they had telling them to throw them at will. Encouraging the three others with him Will insisted he wanted the hall filled with smoke as he tossed the remaining grenades he had, and motioned for them to give him what they had for him to throw. Soon enough the easily two dozen smoke grenades choked the hallway to the point that even if the rest of the SWAT team had wanted to move from the stairwell disregarding Will's order for them to stay put they wouldn't have been able to. Will likewise ordered Autumn, Nate, and Jack to stay put before he stepped casually into the smoke filled hallway.

All according to Will's on the spot plan there was so much smoke in the hall that it spilled heavily into the apartments on the third floor. The cloak of obfuscation the smoke offered him allowed him the time he needed to stretch out his chi to feel for the remaining hostiles, and once he had their locations he went after them with surgical precision. In under five minutes the entire building was officially under their control, and Will was on the radio for reinforcements to help haul back the gang members to the precinct as soon as he'd tranqed the last one of them. When Will made it back to the apartment where he'd left Autumn, Jack, and Nate he lit a cigarette, and made himself comfortable on the sofa in what passed for a living room.

"Alright guys take five, hell take ten you earned it. When the clean up crew arrives we can get back to work." Will said over the radio to the rest of the SWAT officers with him who were still at the ready in the stairwell.

"How can you be smoking when you just had us flood the whole floor with smoke?" Nate asked as he opened a window coughing all the while.

"I can be smoking Swift because I don't really notice the smoke from grenades anymore, and more specifically I need to chill so follow my order, and take a load off your paws. You did good work." Will answered as Jack bummed a cig from him, and Will noticed on the coffee table in front of him there was a pipe for cannabis along with a healthy amount of said cannabis so Will went about helping himself.

"Seriously, partner? You're going to get stoned now in the middle of our shift?" Autumn asked incredulously causing Will to pause in the middle of packing a bowl.

"If the Chief finds out you're high on the clock he's gonna have your tail." Jack added before Will had a time to respond to his partner.

"You two clearly don't understand how a mammal can function not exactly sober particularly ones that are heavy users. I've got nothing but time to kill until some of these fucks wake up for me to interrogate, and by the time I'm well, and sober again they'll be waking up." Will said with a sigh before adding "What part of 'I need to chill' seemed foreign? Either I diffuse, or I'm going to be stuck itching for some real combat the rest of the day."

"Want to pass that my way after you spark it?" Nate asked as he sat on the couch next to Will.

"Seriously Swift?" Autumn asked incredulously.

"What she said. It's bad enough he's ignoring the rules." Jack added.

"When do we ever get action like this Jack? Unlike you I've seen live combat. I know where Will's coming from on this." Nate responded while Will very audibly took a hit from the pipe before passing it to Nate.

Will held the smoke in his lungs until Nate took his hit then exhaled saying "So special forces Jack hasn't seen real combat? That sounds like a story to hear over a couple beers. So Nate what battles you been in?"

"After the dust hit the storm if you know what I mean those damn insurgents had a lot of the wind clawed out of their sails, but still caused some issues. I was in the company mobilized to put the rest of them in the dirt; I wouldn't say I was actually in any real battles, but I know what it's like to be itching for more combat once you've had a taste." Nate responded as he passed the pipe back to Will.

"No shit? Hehehe I was the main CLAW shredding their sails. Ya know it's funny most preds I know who've been in combat grow as averse to it as you'd think prey would be; guess you, and I are some of the rare ones. That's one thing I wish I could tell more mammals about especially after this city went through that night howler shit - how from taking out 'Blood Tooth' I learned first paw how prey can be more vicious than any pred." Will said before taking a hit from the pipe.

"Wait you were in the CLAWS? All I ever heard were rumors . . . a special forces unit that took on missions no mammal would be expected to survive, and left nothing but bodies in their wake." Nate replied.

"You took out 'Blood Tooth'?" Jack asked his shock plain as day on his muzzle before adding "You should've heard the stories that made the rounds in special forces, Nate."

"What kind of name is 'Blood Tooth'? I know I probably shouldn't ask, but . . ." Autumn trailed off.

"I know not the most inventive, but that sick fuck earned it that's for sure. The whole op is classified as hell, but I can tell you this much. 'Blood Tooth', or rather Bucky Bouncer known as the 'Bloody Bucktooth' was a half rabbit, half hare buck who made his money trafficking mammals, and had a taste for flesh particularly that of rabbits - go figure. He met his end rather violently at my paws which is to say I tore off his arms, and fed him to sharks." Will told them using his normal obfuscation to prevent further questioning on the matter.

Will, and Nate continued to smoke the weed that had been left on the coffee table while they waited for assistance to arrive with Jack joining them on the sofa. When the rest of the SWAT team radioed up word that the vans were there to haul into the precinct the gang members they'd taken out Will was the first up, and out of the apartment they'd made themselves comfortable in. After they'd drug the gang members on the third floor into the hall which they could finally see though again Will using a fire-mammal carry picked up the largest of the unconscious felines, and bid his partner, Jack, and Nate to do the same before making his way down stairs. It wasn't exactly fast going down the stairs considering the weight they were carrying, and gravity being a heartless mistress, but the four officers made it where likewise their fellow officers were carrying out more of the unconscious gang members.

Within half an hour they'd loaded up the paddy-wagons with their haul of criminals like as Will joked fish in a boat which earned him some laughter from those who heard him though mostly it was just Swift having a fit of the giggles. Will had started chuckling himself at Nate's continued giggling as they all got back in his Shelby with Autumn riding shotgun while Jack was in the back behind her, and Nate was behind Will.

Back at the station once all the arrested gang members were booked, and in lockup for Will, and Autumn it was a waiting game they filled with reports, and paperwork. The Chief had stopped by to congratulate Will on his success in essentially eliminating one of the districts gangs informing Will that there was enough evidence in the apartment building to see the gang members they'd brought in put away for a while. Will just shrugged in response to the cape buffalo, and mentioned that if they really wanted to put an end to the gangs they'd focus on resolving the reasons why mammals joined them in the first place like legalizing, and regulating drugs instead of prohibiting them, and putting effort into improving the socio-economic status of those neighborhoods where gangs spawned. When the Chief looked at him like he had sprouted a second head for mentioning legalizing all drugs Will laughed, and told his boss that if they took away the forbidden fruit aspect of certain drugs, made the soft stuff like psilocybin, and cannabis as regulated like booze and put things like MDMA, and LSD back in the paws of psychologists mammals would have enough of a variety in their recreational relaxants that honest efforts in education in regards to the harms of hard drugs like amphetamines, and opioids as opposed to the prohibitionary fear-mongering more commonly used would work pretty well to quell interest in such things. Will did add that there would always be mammals that went for the hard stuff, and caused problems, but emphasized that shifting these things out of the paws of hardcore criminals would free police forces to stop filling jails with so many users, and instead put away the real criminals.

While the Chief couldn't exactly argue with the soundness in some of what Will was arguing he still shook his head at the clearly impassioned wolf before he headed back to his office to get back to his duties as Chief of Police. Autumn all the while that Will had been going on, and on was shaking her head in her paws unable to truly parse that her partner would so freely speak to their boss about what he was. Between the diligence with which Will, and likewise Autumn soldiered through their daily paperwork, and the near philosophical waxing of Will with the Chief the time that the first of the arrested 'Crooked Tails' awoke from their induced slumber almost snuck up on the two.

Much to Will's appreciation it was Grizzoli who informed him that the first gang member that was ready for interrogation was already waiting for him in the 'Silent Cell'. The way Will smiled back at her when she told him this made Grizzoli take a step back in trepidation; his muzzle expression, and body language may have been nothing, but friendly yet there was a certain something she couldn't put her paw on that made her nervous. Will of course noticed this clear as day, and laughing clarified with her that she should take the time to get more in tune with her instincts which at the moment were telling her that he found her attractive. With an easy grin Will freely told her that it was the husky masculinity in her voice that he found undeniably sexy adding that she could read him the phone book, and still probably get him hard though he amended his statement with the clarification that he was merely being honest with her, and wouldn't actually make any advances towards her since he had enough tail with his wife alone never mind the other females in his life.

When Will entered the 'Cell' to question the leopard seated within while Autumn observed from the adjacent room through the one-way mirror he was indeed no longer high, but still entered the room with an almost lazy gait.

"You're probably already thinking to yourself that you're not going to snitch on your friends, but I only have one question for you, and you will answer it." Will said to the leopard plainly.

"Like I'm going to tell some ass-sniffing wolf cop shit. Go eat a donut." the leopard responded venomously.

"Hahahaha" Will laughed like a hyena in response before saying "As much as I love eating donuts, and I do. I'm much more partial to pussy friend, and I only want to know who the fuck your boss is."

"Fuck off." the leopard replied.

Seeing how obstinate the felid was being Will knew just how to get him to open up like a bivalve. Will grinned ear to ear, and turning his thoughts towards the kind of fun he used to have when Layla was there to turn him on then set him loose Will's eyes easily slipped into their feral set.

"Oh, you can play hard to get all you like tomcat, but like I said I'm partial to pussy, and it's just you, and me in this room. You're all tied up, and no one will hear you scream." Will said to the leopard drawing his bowie knife, and licking the cat's face for emphasis.

"If you're trying to scare me it ain't gonna work. Like hell am I gonna give you shit about the boss." the leopard said adamantly, but Will could see the cat beginning to get uncomfortable so he pressed on.

"Oh, you're going to talk. I mean all I want is a name, species, and basic description. It's your boss I want to really interrogate, but if you'd rather have some alone time with me here well then why don't I oblige you?" Will asked as he walked behind the leopard running his nose along the back of one of the cat's ears before licking the other ear.

It took a while, but with Will alternating between staring the leopard in the eyes with his best predatory muzzle expression enhanced by the feralness in his eyes, and moving around the cuffed leopard licking, biting, and touching suggestively the leopard grew uncomfortable enough that he did divulge what Will wanted to know. After he'd been told all he wanted to know Will lit a cigarette right where he was, and took a couple drags before offering it to the still bound leopard holding it to the cat's mouth for him to take a couple drags.

"See now was that so hard?" Will asked as he killed the cigarette adding "I hope that was as good for you as it was for me. Just remember when you're locked up not to drop the soap sugar."

With that Will left the interrogation room, and entering the adjacent observation room he yawned in Autumn's general direction as he mentioned needing a nap. Autumn of course was not exactly thrilled with how Will had gotten the information he wanted, and said as much. Will's first response to her was a yawn before he explained that for acquiring the intel he wanted his methods had been sufficient since it wasn't a confession they were after reminding her that enough evidence had been retrieved from the 'Crooked Tails' base to put the whole gang in jail. While she went to retrieve the gang's leader since she'd overheard the jaguar's description Will left heading towards the break room where once there he borrowed a clean tiger size coffee mug, and filled it with coffee which to his fortune was cold allowing him to chug it heartily. The brew that was left over from the morning was as to be expected from those mammals capable of drinking coffee at the station; it might not have been night-shift levels of dark which would've been right up Will's alley, but it certainly did the trick.

After Will had cleaned the mug, and had put it away he left the break room feeling ready for the final push for the end of his day. Reaching the 'Silent Cell' he was just in time for Autumn to haul the jaguar known as 'Crooked Tail' Jackson into the interrogation room. This time however, Autumn insisted on being directly present as Will questioned the feline. While Autumn got 'C.T.' situated which included making sure his paws were cuffed to the table Will sat across from the jaguar setting the manila folder containing the relevant evidence in front of him. Once Autumn was seated to his right Will spoke to the up till now silent jaguar.

"I don't care what you think about the situation you find yourself in. You are going to tell me what I want to know. I'm not here to offer you a deal, and neither is she; in fact she's only here because she wants to keep me from doing what I did just to get one of your underlings to tell me which one of you sorry sacks was the leader." Will stated flatly.

"If you're not here to offer me a deal then what's in it for me if I talk? Like I'd tell you shit anyway; I want a lawyer." Jackson responded flippantly.

"Haha cute. You want a lawyer. I just want to know why a kilo of 'Viridian Nightmare' wound up where it did at the paws of one of your flunkies. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Will replied slightly baring his fangs.

"You raided my whole building just to ask me that didn't you? Well I can't keep track of all of my boys. If you got proof who did it ask them." Jackson said giving no quarter.

"He asked for a lawyer we can't keep questioning him." Autumn admonished Will.

"If it were a confession we were after he'd get one, partner. If I leave this room without what I want to know I'm going to come back, and show this fuck why 'Viridian Nightmare' got it's name; remember I know how much is a safe dose, and I'll even do some with this prick." Will told her staring down Jackson. Will kept his expression stony as he noticed the slight reaction his statement got out of the jaguar.

"Partner, due process is due process. Can I talk to you outside?" Autumn insisted.

"No. Now Crooked Dick if you don't mind I'd like you to answer me. Why did one of your guys put a kilo of that shit where someone would get exposed to it? It's obvious it was a plant, so who wanted it there?" Will goaded.

"What if I say I don't know?" Jackson countered though his ears twitched in irritation.

"Then you tell me what you do know, and sooner rather than later. I'm still willing to do this the easy way if you'll let me, but then again I've always been partial to the hard way. It's always fun finding ways to convince a mammal to loosen his lips without resorting to torture. I mean where's the fun in causing a mammal pain when they'll say anything to make it stop?" Will responded with his best maniacal grin.

"So you're not going to torture me? As if you could copper. You'd lose your badge." Jackson said trying to mask his growing unease.

"No I'm not, but that just means I get to get a little more creative than the kind of mammal that'd already have used this" Will replied drawing his bowie knife before finishing his thought "To declaw you for a warm up."

Will kept his bowie knife in his paw, and let his eyes shift back into their feral set reinforcing the seriousness with which he spoke. Autumn hearing his words reflexively closed her paws feeling a sense of horror at the mere mention of being declawed.

"So what'll it be Chicken Tail?" Will asked Jackson seeing that he was getting to the felid.

"Alright, fine. I really don't know who wanted us to put that shit where it'd get found; they kept their muzzles hidden, and must've bathed in scent neutralizer. They paid us a grand to do it, and said they'd give us another kilo we could cut with molly to sell for bank if all went well. That's all I know just stop looking at me like you're going to eat me; I don't want to end up as wolf shit." Jackson broke.

"Thank you" Will said his eyes shifting back to normal as he got up, and waving for Autumn to follow him left the interrogation room.

"That's it?" Autumn asked once they were out of the interrogation room leaving 'C.T.' for the officer in charge of the holding cells to retrieve.

"For now. Yeah it sucks we're back at square zero, but all we can do now is keep our ears open, and hope we get lucky. Look it's time for us to call it a day. I'm gonna go give the Chief the heads up, and clock out. We come at this fresh tomorrow maybe something will shake loose." Will responded before heading to Bogo's office.

On his way to the Chief's office Will's phone vibrated with a text, and checking it saw the message was from Layla telling him she'd meet him at the base of operations Adam had set up along with the address. When he entered the Chief's office Will ran his paws over his muzzle unable to hide his tiredness from the long day he'd had that still wasn't over. Once he'd given the cape buffalo the rundown on how the interrogation of 'C.T.' went he saluted his boss then left to clock out.

When Will made it to his Shelby he sat for a long moment in the driver's seat leaning his head back against the headrest with a sigh. Taking another deep breath Will started his beloved muscle car the throaty roar of the engine giving him a sense of comfort as he plugged his phone into the car charger, and aux cord then turned on the radio, and got the music going with "The Frontline" by Circles. With the driver's side window down the track filled the motor pool with sound, and as he drove out he waved to Joe. Thanks to zoogle maps gps feature Will kept himself heading in the right direction checking his phone at red lights as necessary.

As he cruised along the shuffle setting on his phone played through the recent playlist he'd made of other artists who were on the same record label as Circles shifting from "The Frontline" to "Celestial" by Sky Harbor a band he'd been pleasantly surprised was like Slain from India. Metal may have had it's origins in, and mainstays from England, and America, but it was bands like Aliaj, Angband, and Kahtmayan from Iran that Will loved to tell others about. That there was so much beautiful art from around the world was the biggest reason Will felt that the sometimes fucked up to all hell world mammals called home was worth fighting the good fight for. Others could say what they would about needing genuinely good mammals like Judy, and he agreed that they were the real backbone that kept the good fight alive even when they made mistakes, but he knew that fang, and claw tips like him were no less vital.

Like an echo to these thoughts that went through his head as he drove the next song to play was "Atlas Hour" by Intervals. Hearing the lyric "A greater purpose will be served within this life, and the next" Will couldn't help the grin that came to his muzzle in expression of the hope he had that when he was gone better paws would see his footsteps, and take a lesson from all the blood that filled them; doing a better job of doing what needed to be done by finding a better way, and not sinking to the levels of brutality he had. He couldn't help vowing to himself that if he taught the kit he would have with Layla nothing else it would be that just because sometimes the only way to fight fire is with fire it was still better to try preventing fires in the first place.

When he pulled in front of the warehouse he chuckled as one of the metal doors rolled up as if he was expected since he was, and the roar of his Shelby's engine accompanied by the metal blaring through the rolled down window definitely announced his presence. After driving in to the warehouse Will parked, and silencing the music turned of his Shelby before getting out. Stretching as he shut the door he noticed his lovely vixen heading towards him with Adam the both of them casually sipping bottles of beer.

"You got one of those for me?" Will asked jovially "I've certainly had a day, and could use a reprieve before I have a night hehehe."

"Yeah we got plenty down in the war room." Adam replied raising the beer bottle in his paw in greeting.

"Well lead the way." Will responded with a grin as he embraced Layla nuzzling into her neck fur.

"By the way my love nice taste in bikes." Will added after he released Layla, and followed them to the stairs that led to the basement.

"Thank you Wolfie Baby. I've had fun modifying them for our purposes, but I'm not done yet. It's nice having a project to work on while you're out, and about during the day." Layla responded wrapping her free arm around him.

Once they were down stairs Will scanned the area noting that where the floor above wouldn't arouse suspicion with it's stacks of crates, and organized gear for working on vehicles the basement was obviously where the fun was at. Anything they were likely to need was organized neatly in the corner to his left from ammo crates of tranq darts to a nice rack full of semi-auto tranq pistols, and carbines, and longrifles. Past that still on the left side was a small array of servers, and computer terminals with workspace for intel gathering. On the right was the array of interrogation implements, and a lone chair though it was all more for intimidation factor than anything else since Adam was one of the best interrogation experts Will knew of. At the back of the floor was a walled off section that while meant for an office which allowed for space maximization of the ground level was undoubtedly the war room.

When they reached the door Adam walked through it easily, and Layla headed in behind him while Will took a deep breath to ready himself to face Kat who he hadn't seen in well over a year.

"O-Tora nee-sama hisashiburi da ne." Will greeted the white siberian tigress as he entered seeing she was already seated at a table with a map of the city spread out before her.

"That it has _brat volk_ " Kat replied neutrally before adding with a smile "It is good to see you two together again. I must tell you I was pleased when Layla told me of how she got you back for leaving her as you did. When she came to me those months ago I couldn't believe you who had massacred that whole mob compound to rescue her had done such a thing. I tell you I was quite upset for her even if it was plain you did what you did out of love for her."

"I did deserve it sestra" Will said.

"She also told me you are going to marry her. I didn't believe it when Adam told me. I expect I will be a krestnaya to your kit." Kat said looking as if she dared him to tell her no.

"I would be honored, sestra" Will responded bowing his head to hide the emotion welling in his eyes.

"One last thing before we get to the business at paw. Layla tells me you are gathering your whole pack together for the first time; I trust the jaguaress you work with will not be in attendance." Kat said looking at him sternly causing Will to meet her gaze the water in his eyes evident.

"No, she is not one of my pack, but you are, and I want you to be there." Will responded keeping his eyes on hers as he resisted the urge to blink away the tears that had formed in proof of his seriousness.

"Good, she is one of mine, and I will be there my brother" Kat replied before her expression softened, and she added "I forget that in this life as much as you are the only family I have left that so too am I a part of your family. Thank you."

"Okay now on to business, yeah?" Adam asked bringing the two larger predators back to the matter at paw.

"Yes, you've filled this map with targets so let's get started" Layla added enthusiastically.

"Well first order is to decide if we start small, or not since we're only going to be able to get some action in tonight, and tomorrow night." Will said.

"Since you're the main field operative in this that's mostly up to you. Adam, and I put together a short list of drug traffickers you might like to raid if you want to start small, but knowing you as I do you'll want to hear first about the mammal traffickers that are active in the city." Kat said professionally.

"How actionable is the intel on those flesh merchants?" Layla asked.

"Pretty solid, and luckily enough for us there aren't actually that many such groups in business in this city. Only two to be exact not counting the foreign operation you took out with the MBI Will." Adam answered.

"On that front Layla, and I were discussing how to keep our little shadow ops off the ZIA radar. The MBI gives us a solution so I think anonymously giving them that intel will do. In fact make sure it gets in the paws of Special Agent Anala, and she'll call me in which solves things nicely." Will said with a grin.

"I think that will work quite well, and no one else will be the wiser to our orchestration of events. Doing it that way also will help keep heat off of us as we take care of what are essentially small fry." Kat nodded her approval.

"Okay then. There's also a couple gun running operations throughout the city that might interest you if you're up for something more middle of the road." Adam said.

"Hmm . . . I kind of like the idea of sinking our teeth into something a little meaty. How about you babe?" Layla asked Will.

"Less guns in the paws of criminals means less of my fellow officers getting shot at not to mention civilians, and after the street gang I took out this afternoon I could use a light challenge. So what sounds better taking out some of one of these groups' caches, or cutting the head off of a snake?" Will asked his mate in return.

"Since we only have two nights for now to do what we do it may be better to knock over a couple stockpiles. We throw off one of these gun runners maybe something new will shake loose." Layla answered.

"On that front then there is a group that've been making a thorn of themselves in Big's side. Putting some pressure on them would help solidify our agreements with him." Adam suggested.

"It would be a start." Kat added.

"Well here we go getting somewhere. Where are they located?" Will asked.

"They've got stash points here, here, and here." Adam answered pointing at three different tacks which marked their locations on the map.

"I say we hit this one that's farthest from our current location." Layla suggested gesturing to one of the markers Adam had pointed out.

"Okay so once you have the guards, and other lackeys tranqed how do you want to proceed?" Kat asked Will.

"We'll probably load up what we can take back here with us to augment our stores then give you guys a heads up to tip of the ZPD to let them handle the rest." Will answered.

"Yeah if I did my normal way they'd know it was me after what I pulled, and if Will did it that'd be a conflict of interest so to speak wouldn't you say, babe?" Layla added.

"Done. I think that's about it. Yes?" Kat replied.

"Actually just one more thing. We'll be using the mobile signal jammers I put in our bikes to stay off the traffic cams, but anyone smart enough will think to track the black-outs in the footage across the city, and track us back here so we need to plot a path." Layla said.

"Speaking of anyone smart enough do we have anyway of knowing if the ZPD, or anyone else has any of these groups under surveillance? Last thing we need out of the gate is to roll over an undercover op, and get caught with our pants down." Will added.

"As of right now we don't know, but I can get to hacking the ZPD, and MBI tomorrow though they might not keep everything concerning undercover ops in their systems. We'll just have to risk it tonight, babe." Layla told him before studying the section of the map covering Savanna Central.

It didn't take Layla long to plan out a sufficient route in her head, and with a nod she said to Will "Alright wolfie baby let's get geared up, and head out."

Will nodded in agreement, and headed out of the war room with her just behind, and Kat, and Adam following. While Layla handled weapon selection opting for a pair of tanq submachine guns modeled after the H&K MP5 Will handled loading up with as many magazines as he could carry, and a half dozen sleeping-gas grenades. That done the four of them headed upstairs with Layla leading the way to the Shelby's trunk where she fished out the keys from one of Will's pockets to open it since his paws were full. Getting into the trunk she pulled out the case the Aurora Institute had sent her, and the smaller of the two that were Will's. While she opened them on a nearby crate to pull out their contents Will deposited the non-lethal munitions he carried into the still open trunk to free his paws. When he turned to see what Layla had been intent on retrieving he was surprised to see what looked like a new, and improved version of the kind of tactical bodysuit she used to wear on ZIA ops as well as a larger one that obviously was his size.

"So the Institute guys just so happened to send us those?" Will queried his mate with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I made a call, and asked them to include these alongside the other thing that's in my case which happens to be your christmas present so no peeking." Layla answered as she handed him his bodysuit.

Will just shrugged in response as he accepted the outfit, and laying it across the rear fender of his Shelby went about removing his duty gear, and uniform depositing it all in the trunk. After looking over his bodysuit seeing that once in it, it would zip up from the front like most jumpsuits Will went about putting it on. After he got his legs through where they went, and that half pulled up it took him a moment of slight struggle to get his tail through the hole in the rear, but he managed, and giving his tail a few purposeful wags found that it was not unduly uncomfortable. He even spared a glance back at his rear appendage, and for shits, and giggles started grabbing after it turning in a circle as he did so much to the amusement of Kat, and Layla who both laughed at his antics.

"Do you, uh need any help there babe?" Layla asked as she continued laughing.

"Nope, just wanted to hear you laugh." Will responded without missing a beat.

Seeing as his mate was already dressed Will stopped his fooling about, and getting his paws through the bodysuit's armholes shrugged it over his shoulders then zipped it up. That done he couldn't help the way he looked as he tested out his motility in it by lifting his legs rather comically as he walked in a full circle then went through a series of simple stretches. The form fitting article wasn't nearly as loose, or comfortable as the fatigues he was used to wearing for ops, but for as form fitting as it was loose, and comfortable enough for his purposes. Satisfied that he would live wearing the thing, he patted himself down to familiarize himself with the pockets, and noted that it came with a built in harness that would allow for the attaching of extra gear pouches on the front, or more armor if necessary though the built in scale armor over the limb, and torso sections would be sufficient for most situations. For the final test of motility Will dropped to all fours, and did a small lap around his Shelby at an easy lope before going full tilt down the warehouse, and back.

"Are you satisfied?" Layla asked with an amused smirk as he stopped back at his Shelby, and got back on his hind paws.

"It's no set of fatigues, but it sure beats a tux." Will answered matching her smirk with one of his own.

"Hey, you look killer in a tux." Layla said adding "Especially in a tux."

"Agreed, but I still fucking hate formal wear. It just doesn't move right. There's a reason I only own one, and I nearly killed the tailor." Will replied.

"I remember. You nearly drove him mad with your insistence on being able to perform a jump kick in the trousers, freely swing your arms, and run on all fours without having cuffs in the way. How many times did he have to tell you that 'A civilized mammal does not do such things in a suit'?" Layla chuckled in response.

"Which is why I nearly killed him. I'm particular about certain things for a raisin, and with a porpoise." Will said flatly.

"Don't you mean reason, and purpose?" Kat asked.

"If you knew about that old world blues you'd understand Katarina." Will answered.

"It's from a video game series he nerds-out over." Adam clarified.

"Hey, at least I don't fan-girl." Will quipped.

"Oh, I've seen you fan-girl hardcore." Layla countered.

"Uso-tsuki!" Will retorted.

Their banter coming to a close Will, and Layla finished getting their gear situated with Layla stowing their tranq. SMG's in a messenger bag along with their grenades while Will had enough pocket space for the full mags they'd need, and then some. That done Layla retrieved Will's motorcycle helmet which she'd finished working on along with her own that she'd identically modified. After Will put his on a sensor started up the HUD which was displayed along the inside of the visor, and invisible from the outside thanks to the mirrored finish.

"Ooh, this is nice. So how does it operate?" Will asked his mate.

"There's a touch wheel, and button from a Carrot C-Pod under the left ear. The ears pull double duty as noise filters so you can hear things farther away, but at the same time you could fire a gun, and not get tinnitus. Also since I know you it can bluetooth to your phone, and you can rock out without oversharing with a city-block. There's also a voice modulator in the mouthpiece." Layla answered.

"So it's a teddy bear with new stuffing. I like it." Will answered before reaching up his left paw to feel for the touch wheel, and going through the settings listed in the HUD. Intuitively he pressed the center button which selected highlighted options, and holding the center button the HUD vanished. Holding the center button again brought back the HUD which allowed him to go through the setting again this time to activate the ones he wanted.

"For now it's just some basic functionality for low-light vision enhancement, and admittedly rudimentary but passable thermal optics." Layla explained her voice coming through as that of a male in example of the modulator.

"Rudimentary, but passable is right." Will answered his voice likewise modulated so he sounded feminine adding "You did this all on your own? I'm almost tempted to tell you to keep this idea for yourself even if it'd be cool to see how the Aurora cats run with it. Fuck, you're gonna have a hard time getting me to shut up speaking through this thing; I sound like Grizzoli . . . it's kind of a turn on."

"Turn off the modulator, and switch on the comm. so we can sync up will you. She another piece of tail you want on the side, hmm?" Layla responded slightly irritated.

"Ha!" Will said as he complied "The only tail I'm pushing for the foreseeable future is yours honey-brush."

Layla didn't respond until the comm. was synchronized, and her voice came in clear through both his ears "That's the right answer, but are you just saying that because it's what you should say?"

"I'm wounded you would even think that. My paws would be full enough with just Sage, and Jade not to mention Mihoshi. I said that because it's the truth, and as I have gladly told some of my fellow officers my new life goal is getting you pregnant."

When his words were met with silence Will added "Rudimentary, or not I can see you getting warmer in all the right spots."

"Oh, fuck you!" Layla retorted likewise flipping him the bird.

"You know I love you." Will said as he used his left paw to get the vision modifier switched to the low-light amplifier which as a rule he prefered over thermal-optics then asked "So if someone decides to use a flash-bang we'll be protected from the bang, but how will we counter the flash?"

"If the light sensor gets overloaded it will auto-shut off, and hopefully the visor itself will be ample shielding. That's actually half the reason I am tempted to send the specs to the Institute to see what they can come up with. I also wouldn't mind if they could implement visual magnification, and scent receptor enhancement, or even an integrated gas mask. You're not the only one who has fun in the wasteland." Layla responded.

"Even if they can't the very ideas are worth exploring. It's how science fiction becomes science fact; I mean plasma sabers, and warp drives are theoretically possible not to mention in our lifetimes we should see prosthetics become cyberized as neural interfaces advance alongside robotics." Will waxed philosophically his tail wagging excitedly.

"So are you two ready to head out, or not?" Kat asked trying to get them back on track.

"Seriously, Will. Like how many times did you go on about Kokaku Kidotai, and wanting an android girlfriend?" Adam added.

"Hey, hey, hey. Nothing beats being able to sink my fangs into actual flesh, and you can't tell me it wouldn't be cool to befriend an A.I." Will responded.

"Uh-huh, and next you're going to try to say that if they made an anatomically correct android with only sufficient personality subroutines you wouldn't be one of the first to buy one?" Layla said, and knowing she'd have him cornered with her next statement added "And you'd buy one with the physical parameters of an adolescent."

Will openly growled proving he was indeed cornered, but he still attempted to shimmy his way out of it saying "Like I said nothing beats flesh, and blood. Besides what kind of example would that set for our son, or daughter?"

He then tried to add under his breath "Though it wouldn't be illegal."

Thanks to the mic in the muzzle of the helmet Layla heard him clearly, and without missing a beat she responded "What was that?"

"With an android it wouldn't be illegal" Will admitted openly before adding with sincere honesty "But this is a moot point because I have you, and you're all I need; I'm not whole without you. I wasn't before I fell for you, I wasn't after I left you, and if you were gone I would never be again."

There was a long moment of silence after Will had spoken with the two helmeted figures of him, and Layla staring at each other seeing only the helmets that hid their whole heads while Adam looked at Will with surprise, and Kat stared at the both of them more in mild irritation that they hadn't left yet. Then there was slight motion from Layla as she thumbed the screen of her phone, and with a tap a recording filled the space with Will's words "I'm not whole without you. I wasn't before I fell for you, I wasn't after I left you, and If you were gone I would never be again."

"You better hang on to that so I can work it into my vows, and not have to paraphrase myself." Will said without even a glimmer of sarcasm, or glibness.

"I'm going to hang on to it because . . ." Layla managed before audibly sniffling " . . . that's the most . . . " she sniffled again "romantic, meaningful thing anyone has ever said to me . . ." a sob escaped her " . . . and you, you of all mammals were the one to say it . . ." she sobbed again " . . . and you said it to me . . ."

By the time the second sob escaped her Will had his helmet off, and was halfway towards her, and when she finished speaking as she began crying outright he had her helmet off, and his arms around her. While she cried into his chest the emotions flooding her demanding their catharsis Will comforted, and reassured her by rubbing the scent glands in his cheeks along all of her head that he could reach.

On the sidelines Adam was understandably speechless while Katarina commented to no one in particular "This is what it means to have won the heart of one of us."

It was a long five, or so minutes not that anyone was counting before Layla managed to regain her composure. As the scent of her mate's marking saturated her olfactory senses into near blindness she pulled his head down to her level, and marked every inch of his head that she could reach as ardently as she could. When she was done she rested the top of her head against his, and they stayed that way for a long moment before separating. In unison they donned their helmets, and with a nod to each other mounted their bikes then after starting them, and giving Adam time to raise the door enough for them they headed out.

As she was the one who had their path to their target mapped out Will let Layla lead him through the loose network of nearby alleyways. At the end of an alley a good quarter mile from their base of operations when Layla stopped, and motioned with her paw Will pulled alongside her. When her left paw went to the controls on the side of her helmet Will mirrored her actions knowing she was wanting to reactivate their comm. link. Once they were synched Layla told him how to activate the traffic cam. jammer that was housed alongside his bike's gauges, and he jokingly asked if it was using the raspberry earning himself a backpawed smack to the shoulder that was worth it because he knew he nonetheless got a smile out of his mate. That done they both switched their visual modifiers to the low-light amplifiers, and turned on their voice modulators so that if anyone overheard them they'd think their genders were the opposite of what they really were. Before they got going again Layla used the kickstand on her bike so it wouldn't fall over as she dismounted, and mentioning she'd forgotten because of them getting to talking she pulled out of her messenger bag two bits of black fabric that matched their suits.

Once Will had likewise used his kickstand, and dismounted Layla had him present her with his tail which she then covered with one of the pieces of cloth she had in her paws. Functionally it was essentially like a fur-net albeit made of a thicker, and darker material, and shaped to fit a tail. It was likewise just as simple to put in place, and once Will's tail was masked Layla presented her tail to him so he could do the same for her after she gave him the 'tail-net'. Their 'tail-nets' in place they both definitely looked funny wearing them, but were essentially unidentifiable other than the obviously canid features of their helmets. Only Will's size had a chance of giving him away, but that alone wasn't enough for a positive identification, and despite the unusualness of his height for a canid there were in fact some grey wolves around the world who were of a similar height; maybe not in Zootopia specifically, but the argument for doubt that he was himself could be made attired as he was.

As they continued on their way Layla explained over the comm. that the two-way radio she'd put in their helmets had a range of a mile until she made improvements to the built in antenna, and the frequency they used while on a standard military wavelength was encrypted such that only a hacker of her skill level could eavesdrop on them though if someone wanted to use a supercomputer that'd do the trick too, but they both agreed that it would be unlikely for such a resource to be used even by the ZIA. She also explained that as per the specs of their suits they were naturally scent masking, and she'd tried to implement a similar feature in their helmets, but after how heavily they'd marked each other recommended they use a topical scent neutralizer which she'd already had packed in her messenger bag.

While they made their way to their target with Will maintaining a comfortable distance behind Layla they were essentially invisible to all but naked eye observation, and since the roads they were using had no pedestrian traffic, and essentially nonexistent vehicle traffic to speak of there were practically speaking no eyes to observe them. When they reached their target they parked their bikes close enough to reach the warehouse on foot quickly, but far enough away to not arouse suspicion, and only removed their helmets for long enough to apply the scent neutralizer to each other's heads.

Once they were ready they made their way to the warehouse their submachine guns locked, and loaded. They infiltrated through a side door that was left unlocked since as evidenced by the number of cigarette butts littering the ground the mammals inside were smart enough not to smoke around crates of live ammunition since no gun runner stayed in business selling weapons without ammo.

They were like shadows flitting through the building taking out the mammals they came across as soon as they sighted them. While Will maintained his use of the low-light vision amplification setting of his helmet Layla had switched to the thermal-optic setting which allowed them that much extra force maximization. Compared to the speed with which they'd carried similar operations when there still was a CLAWS unit to speak of they set a new record in how quickly they'd cleared the building of 'hostiles' not that they even spared effort to consider that fact. It helped of course that the warehouse was guarded by a skeleton crew since the gun runners who used it were as unsuspecting as civilians as actual law enforcement was a bigger threat to business.

After they'd double checked that the building was secure they picked over the mammals they'd tranqed policing their darts which since the rounds stayed with the targets was cubs-play compared to policing brass after a live fire engagement. That bit of standard operating procedure complete they took their pick of what wares were on paw making use of duffle bags they'd found on site. They even lifted what cash they found on the mammals they'd tranqed which would no doubt add insult to injury. Only when they were back at their bikes did Will make the call to Katarina, and Adam to tip off the ZPD suggesting they say it was a break-in, and robbery which would at least be enough to get one squad car out there within the hour; to increase the chances that responding officers would actually enter the building they'd left the door they infiltrated through wide open, and though that opened up opportunity for a random passerby to investigate it was unlikely given the area, and lack of traffic.

Will, and Layla were halfway back to their base of operations when through Layla's phone that she'd synced with her helmet Katarina contacted them to inform them that she'd been monitoring the ZPD chatter over a scanner, and the responding officers had called in backup to handle their 'find'. The rush from their success was undeniable for the both of them, but consummate professionals that they were they didn't likewise rush back to base.

When they got back their base Adam who had been keeping an eye on the security cameras was already getting the door up to let them in when they pulled up to it while Katarina had a pair of cold celebratory beers waiting for them in one paw, and beers for her, and Adam in the other. By the time Adam had closed the door behind them Will, and Layla had their bikes parked, off, and had removed their helmets gladly accepting their beers from Kat. The mood between all four of them was definitely controlled exuberance since though their success had been swift, and undeniable they all knew it was a dangerous game they played where overconfidence would skull-fuck them over. When Kat offered them dinner of borscht that she'd made Will, and Layla gladly accepted.

Before they sat to eat Will, and Layla both availed themselves of the washroom on the ground floor to get the scent neutralizer off their heads, and changed out of their bodysuits though Will only bothered putting back on his uniform trousers, and remained shirtless. While they ate their conversation stayed light as they reminisced about better times when they were active operatives of their respective agencies recounting what humorous stories they had. For Will, Layla, and Adam while most of those stories involved 'Dagger', and 'Rambo' it was painful, but nonetheless therapeutic to remember their fallen comrades which was something Katarina didn't fail to notice, and she made a point of toasting the fallen which the three former CLAWS heartily joined in; there was a measure of solace Layla, Will, and Adam each took in knowing the memories of their friends lived on in them, and their deaths had not been for nothing despite it all.

When Kat offered Will, and Layla the extra bed she had down in the basement they both declined with Layla expressing desire for her own bed, and Will not wanting to keep the other two up half the night as well as allowing him the alibi that he had spent the night at home just in case. It was with fondness that the two canids bid their feline comrades a good night before getting into Will's Shelby, and heading home.

It was nearly twenty-three-hundred when they parked in front of their building, and Will still shirtless left his gear in the trunk as he made his way to their apartment alongside Layla. After the day, and evening he'd had Will let his tiredness grip him as soon as he crossed the threshold, but Layla who hadn't had quite as taxing a day had other intentions than sleep as she led Will to their bed as soon as she'd locked the door behind them. Will had enough wherewithal left to take of his uniform trousers, and collapse onto their bed, but Layla wouldn't let him fall into sleep without expressing physically the passion she felt for him not that he would ever complain, and he stayed awake enough to not simply lay uselessly under her. By the time she was done with him it was midnight, and he was dead to the world while his mate content, and tied to him made herself comfortable on him the warmth of his body lulling her to sleep as post-coital tranquility was oft to do.

* * *

Post-Chapter A/N: And with that this long overdue chapter is done, and I have a second wind so I hope the next chapter will be done sooner. I should've written down what else I wanted to say here while it was still in my head, but oh well . . . Oh, Yeah! First, and foremost a thanks to Darkwolfslayer21 because his kind words in his latest chapter of 'Monsters and Animals' really helped put the fire back in me to work on this, and not be distracted by interesting youtube videos [Darn you Oxhorn, Shoddycast, Asynchrony, and others lol]. Also since when other authors mention stories they find worth reading, and I read those because reading is what I do - like literally my motto should be "Don't bother me, I'm reading." I am going to mention some authors, and stories I've recently read/been following that I would simply be remiss not to.

"Love's Tales" by MinscLovesBoo - Laughter is the best medicine so it is said, and this story here is just what the medicine man ordered.

"Thanks for the Fox" by sarsis - This one here folks gets the Oh-Em-Goodness seal of Oh-Em-Goodness; need I say more? Yes, read everything else by this author because you should.

"Nothing to Fear", "New Directions", and "Cry for the Children" by selaxes - Read them in that order because chronology [the logic computes]; I finished reading "New Directions", and was like I want more of Finnick, and Chryssie [my honest to gods reaction], and whoo boy is "Cry for the Children" . . . well I cried damnit, and am proud to admit it because even if it is fiction it is prime example of why the good fight is worth fighting - if you read it to the end you'll understand.

"Zootopia: Thicker Than Blood" by aemx - I'm a proponent of the WildeHopps slowburn because it's more organic that way, and this one is currently right in the middle of that sweet sweet slowburn; also I can't get the first chapter's title out of my head because the between the lines meaning in it resonates with me.

"Savage" by HavocHound - This one might not update the fastest, and there's not much of it yet, but you should read it; you don't have to, but you just should alright.

"Derailment", and "Old Arrangements" by Zanrok - Read them both just for the author's notes alone that's how worth it they are.

There's so many other stories, and authors I should be mentioning here because they deserve it, but I think I've rambled on enough, and in all probable of probabilities I will mention them in future chapters. If you haven't noticed I'm one long winded okami [looks at current word count again - no it's not obvious at all ^.^]. Tonikaku demo nya, recommend me things to listen to, or read and I can pretty much guarantee I will do just that. Until next time, sayonyara . . . Or not . . . forgive my stream of consciousness I reread a review, and so as per request a thingy dingy, I mean character list plus some supplemental info.

 _ **The following constitutes all available information regarding the 'CLAWS' unit as obtained by informant 'Redacted' - current whereabouts unknown.**_

 **William Grimm a.k.a. "Beast"** \- _Age: 26, Species: Arctic Wolf; Brief history: Age 18-19 - member of Ulfhaven Conservation Corps. Age 19 - member of Ulfhaven Forest Rangers for six months then joins special forces. Age 20 - makes use of military college scholarship obtains degrees in computer programming, and linguistics. Age 22 - recruited into ZIA by Sky Danger for Project-CLAWS serves as sniper/infiltration specialist. Age 25 - CLAWS "Disbanded"._

 **Layla Eidolon a.k.a. "Whisper"** \- _Age: 25, Species: Red Fox; Brief history: Age 10 - adopted by Underland family. Age 18 - joins military transfers to special forces after showing aptitude. Age 19 - makes use of military college scholarship majors in computer engineering. Age 21 - recruited into ZIA by Sky Danger for Project-CLAWS serves as spotter/electronic warfare specialist. Age 24 - CLAWS "Disbanded"._

 **Adam a.k.a. "Revolver"** \- _Age: 27, Species: Ocelot; Brief history: previous military service classified. Age 22 - joins ZIA serves in MamInt division. Age 23 - requested for Project-CLAWS by Jack Savage serves as in-field Intel Analysis/Interrogation specialist. Age 26 - CLAWS "Disbanded"_

 **Jack a.k.a. "Dagger"** \- _Age: 25 [K.I.A.], Species: Grey Wolf; Brief history: Age 18 - transfered from basic training to special forces training for aptitude. Age 22 - recruited into ZIA by Jack Savage for Project-CLAWS serves as marksmammal/demolitions expert. Age 25 - K.I.A. see report 'REDACTED'_

 **John a.k.a. "Rambo"** \- _Age: 28 [K.I.A.], Species: Bengal Tiger; Brief history: Age 18 - joins military. Age 19 - joins special forces. Age 25 - recruited into ZIA by 'REDACTED' for Project-CLAWS serves as heavy gunner/guerilla warfare specialist. Age 28 - K.I.A. see report 'REDACTED'_


	15. Kill Mercy Within

Brief A/N: Yay I got a chapter out faster than of late. So this chapter gets kinda violent in the middle just so you know, but it is well warranted. Officially the next chapter will cover the end of week four so number 17 can finally begin what I've dubbed the 'Ulfhaven Arc' which will be things . . .

You know sometimes all we need is just one person who appreciates what we do to keep us going, and in regards to this story which I'm really only writing for myself, I feel the need to publicly thank Darkwolfslayer21; thank you for being that one person, and may the words flow from your pen like water in a river.

Also another story mention: "The Beast of Yesterday" by Tremainj [and by extension it's follow up "Fear the Unknown"] - I had previously read the first chapter, but it didn't quite grab me then Darkwolfslayer21 mentioned it, I gave it a second chance, and I couldn't put it down. Seriously it's that good, and so is Sirius when he wants some jerky lol [read it, and you'll get it ^_^]

* * *

Thursday [Week four, Day four]

05:30

It wasn't without reason that Will chose for his phone alarm various songs that when played at full volume would be successful in rousing him, and he varied them so that he wouldn't become complacent to the jarring provided by any one song. After the late night he'd had it wasn't for nothing that he'd placed his phone far enough away that as the alarm went off he had to get up to silence the sounds of "Charlie Don't Surf" by Los Gatos Locos.

Once he had the aggravating device silenced he turned back to the bed where Layla was, and watched as she rolled over before falling back asleep. The sight of her alone was enough to evaporate what post-sleep anger he had at the very act of waking up with only five hours of sleep. He was still tired though, and the sight of the mammal he loved like no other alive was not enough to dispel his need for coffee.

Naked except for the fur he was born with Will zombied into the kitchen, and with wooden movements got the coffee machine emptied of the stale grounds it held, refilled with water, and reloaded with fresh espresso roast grounds before starting it. The smell of the fresh coffee in the airtight canister in which it was kept, and the smell of the coffee as it brewed did enough to give him a spark of pep. Though his eyes still flew the flag of tiredness the rest of him as led by his nose was getting ready for whatever the day would throw at him.

While he waited for the sweet elixir of dark magic to finish brewing Will stayed on his feet while he lit a cigarette retrieved from Layla's pack on the coffee table. He was secretly glad she smoked the same cigarettes he did as opposed to the light variant that seemed so popular with most females. The part of him that was still tired allied with the part of him that prefered to enjoy a cigarette, and so Will sat on the couch before he'd gotten halfway through his day's first smoke. Two things more than any other killed the enjoyment of a smoke Will had found, and they were walking while smoking, and being in windy conditions while smoking. Of course there was the combination of those two things which was worse.

After he put out that first cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table, and lit a second his musings shifted to the morning note he'd leave for Layla since as he waited for the coffee to be ready he might as well do something. With his fuming cigarette in his left paw, and a pen in his left Will stared at the blank page of note paper his not firing on all sixteen cylinders mind grasping at straws, and hollering for his gut to come through. When it did the words spilled out of him onto the page _'Just listen to "Iris", and know that I really don't want to go Home right now, and I need you more than I have words to do justice. I don't know how I'll ever deserve having you back in my life, or how I ever deserved you in my life in the first place, but all that matters to me is that you are watashi no kokoro no ai.'_

As he was finishing his morning note to his mate he heard the shift in sound from the coffee pot indicating that it was done brewing the twelve cup pot. Though he limited himself to one cup of coffee a day since too much caffeine could still cause him to have a heart attack thanks to his size, drug resistance, and caffeine tolerance the size of that one cup could vary from sixteen to forty-eight ounces depending on the vessel used. Getting up to fetch a mug, and pour himself the needed invigorative Will thought to himself that he would eventually run out of love songs to reference, but would in that event simply come up with suitable words so that he could maintain the custom for as long as possible. He didn't want Layla to forget just how much she really meant to him, and even if the time came that he didn't need to write her notes the very act of stopping would open the door for a sentiment Will vowed he wouldn't give her reason to feel; not after he left her like he had.

With a sigh Will thought to himself _'What a tired mammal goes through just for a simple cup of coffee . . . '_. He'd gotten out the mug with his name on it, and filled it with the brew that was almost too dark to allow light through, but still had to wait for the scaldingly hot beverage to fucking cool. _'Sometimes life just isn't fair. If only this were a saturday, and not a thursday, but no.'_ Will thought to himself petulantly reminding himself that while he would at least get to sleep in this upcoming saturday morning there was a party that night that he couldn't miss, and an ass load of driving after.

Morning cigarette number three helped pass the time it was taking for the coffee to cool, and while he did his best to sip at it since it was still too hot he headed towards the bathroom. Setting the mug of coffee on the bathroom counter Will glared at it just because he felt like it before breaking his gaze away to hit his cigarette again, and get the shower started. Thankfully the waiting for the shower water to heat up, in converse to the waiting for coffee, was taken up by finishing his cigarette though with the deep drags Will took that was over sooner than he'd have liked.

While Will gave the just bearably hot shower water time to soak through his pelt once he'd gotten in the shower the heat did wonders for dispelling his drowsiness. That said his mood for the morning hadn't exactly improved, and he only bothered using the fur soap on what of his body he could easily reach; as far as he was concerned the fur of his back, arms, and legs could fuck off unless by some miracle a certain crimson furred angel decided to bathe with him. It was only wishful thinking though, and if she could've seen the frown on his muzzle for it Layla would've laughed, and teased him for looking so dejected, and pitiful.

Only as he was rinsing the fur soap out of his fur did he realize that again he'd used Layla's strawberry scented one instead of his scent neutralizing one. He actually laughed at that since if it was any indicator of the kind of day he was going to have then there was nothing for it. That done he turned off the water, and getting on all fours shook himself mostly dry then getting out of the shower retrieved his now drinkable coffee before standing over the fur-dryer, and turning it on. By the time the fur-dryer had done it's job Will had the better part of his mug empty, and took the time to finish it before turning off the fur-dryer.

Will strode into the bedroom muttering to himself that it was a shame he couldn't just show up to work naked, and get dressed at the station which he would've done if he could; the Chief may make a saying of 'I don't care', but Will if he were so inclined could show his boss a new level to the phrase, and not just with something as relatively benign as streaking. After the cigarettes, shower, and coffee Will was awake for the day, and though there was still some sleep left for him to catch up on he could still stand to accrue more to catch up on, and likely would for the next couple days. As he went about getting dressed which didn't take him as long since most of his gear was in the trunk of his Shelby he decided to let Autumn drive them around in a cruiser since there wouldn't be anything they could do, but patrol, and he wanted to get in a cat-nap or two if he could throughout the day.

Once he was dressed in his uniform, and had what of his effects that had made it into the apartment with him in his pockets Will spared a last glance at his sleeping mate before sighing, and leaving the apartment locking the door on his way out. Downstairs after a short ride down in the lift Will waved good morning to Tony the landlord as he crossed the foyer heading through the front doors to his Shelby. After unlocking it with the key fob as he approached he got in, and began his routine like clockwork of starting up the beast of a car, and getting music pumping through the speakers.

The track Will decided to start his day with was "Gimme Shelter" by the Rolling Stones, and once the sound of it flooded the interior of his Shelby he was definitely satisfied with his choice. Will had rolled his window down, and with the stereo as loud as he could stand it was happily sharing with his surroundings; as often as mammals of his generation blared their hip-hop, and rap with ridiculous bass for no real reason Will felt it was his duty to respond in counterpoint with rock, and metal. There had even been times where he'd been driving in silence only for bass thumping from a nearby vehicle to provide the only impetus he needed to fire up some Gojira, Dagoba, Slayer, or GWAR in response.

Making his way towards the station at an easy pace along with the morning traffic the song changed to "All Along the Watchtower" by Jimi Hendrix before being followed by "Paint It Black" by the Stones. By the time Will was nearing the precinct the shuffling playlist he was listening to gave him "Electric Funeral" by Black Sabbath, and it was still playing once he finally made it into the motor pool. A glance at the dashboard chronometer when he'd parked told him he still had twenty minutes before morning muster, and for a couple minutes after he'd shut off the engine Will just sat there not tired, but not exactly wanting to move either. Will did get out of the car though albeit a little on autopilot, and was halfway to the elevator before Joe's hollered good morning snapped him out of it which he returned.

Once on the ground floor he made his way to the bullpen, and those that noticed him saw clearly that he didn't seem his usual on point self though running on less than six hours of real sleep, and a healthy dose of caffeine would do that to a mammal. While not one of the first in the bullpen Will was there just before Judy, and Nick arrived, and a good ten minutes before his partner. When she sat next to him Autumn asked him if he was okay to which he responded that once they got their day underway he would be.

When the room was called to attention Will was stuck on statue not moving from his seat though only his partner seemed to notice. Once the Chief called the room to order, and everyone else settled down back in their seats he addressed them.

"First order of business today concerns what happened last night." The Chief said to his day officers "In case you haven't heard thanks to an anonymous tip regarding a break-in one of our night-shift patrols discovered a warehouse being used by some gun runners apparently"

"Now before you start cheering" the Chief nipped their excitement in the bud "The whole situation is suspicious a mile off. According to the report that was on my desk the responding officers found the criminals present to a one tranqed with not a single dart present, and evidence that not only was some of the 'merchandise' stolen whoever did this took it upon themselves to pickpocket all the mammals they'd tranqed, and there's absolutely no trace of fur, or scent of whoever did it. Evidently all the cameras in the area were also jammed. I'm getting every detective not currently on a case on this, and what I need from all of you are volunteers to handle questioning the nearly two dozen mammals we brought in."

While the Chief waited for his day officers willing to volunteer to do so Will noted the pointed look the cape buffalo leveled his way, but Will took it in stride, and showed open curiosity at the unusual development. If he didn't personally know the truth Will would've been considering how this new turn of events might relate to the current case he was working, but in knowing first paw what had went down his curiosity was in regards to if his fellow officers could suss out any clues at all regarding who had performed the 'Ghost-Op.'

Will grinned seeing Wolford, Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, and Delgato all volunteer to handle interrogations along with Frost who was followed by Yama. The Chief seeming satisfied by the turnout moved on to assigning the remaining officers patrol duty including Will, and Autumn since as Will had told him yesterday the 'Viridian Nightmare' case was stalled until whoever was behind it made another move, and there wasn't much they could do, but keep their ears to the ground. After the Chief dismissed his officers he called out to Will for him to meet him in his office.

Will told his partner to get them a cruiser, and wait for him out front then headed to the Chief's office. Only once he had entered closing the door behind him, and sat across from his superior did the imposing cape buffalo address him.

"As our resident ex-ZIA wonder agent what's your take on this little development?" the Chief asked with not so subtle sarcasm clearly trying to bait him.

"Well whoever had the balls to do it certainly know what their doing policing their darts, and if there was no scent of them getting happy with scent neutralizer. To be honest sir this kind of methodology is not uncommon with quite a few black-ops units, and is actually part of most training for such operations. I'd say at minimum whoever is responsible used a four mammal team if not larger since the element of surprise only gets you so far, and numbers still account for something in tactical engagements. Hopefully one of these gun runners saw something of whoever came after them because this seems like quite the lengths to go to just to steal some black market arms; not to mention pickpocketing the tranqed perps seems like quite the slap in the muzzle to the group dealing in said arms. Perhaps a rival hired some mercs?" Will gave his honest professional opinion.

"Hmm" the buffalo responded "And if I ask you about your whereabouts last night?"

"I don't blame you for asking Chief, but I had dinner with Layla, and some friends. I didn't make it home till around eleven I think it was, and spent the rest of my night in bed. I'd like to add that the only tranq rounds I have are what I carry in my duty pistol, and I wouldn't know the first thing about any such criminal elements in the city without doing some digging which I can if you want me to." Will answered.

"I assume these friends can corroborate that alibi? May I see your tranq pistol?" The Chief asked.

"Of course." Will answered both questions, and gave his superior his tranq pistol along with his spare mags for good measure which the buffalo looked over intently, but found no proof it had been recently fired, or that any darts were missing from the magazines.

"Your mate Captain Eidolon managed to hack our systems, and our tech guys never did figure out how. Could she be responsible for those jammed cameras?" the Chief asked as he gave Will back his tranq pistol, and magazines.

"I understand you're just covering all the bases Chief. Could she have done it? Sure, but she's not the only one out there. Would she have done it? No, and there would be no reason for her to. I may be down two million, but we're not hurting for money, and with our planned trip to Ulfhaven in a matter of days it makes no sense for her to engage in such activity. Not that you need to know, but our joint account still has eight million bucks in it last I checked not including accrued interest." Will told the Chief using sound logic.

"I'll take your word for it Grimm, but mark my words: even though we now have evidence against some serious criminals operating in our city I do not condone vigilantism. Like you said I'm just covering the bases; do you think this may have any connection to your 'Viridian Nightmare' case?" the Chief responded.

"I wouldn't know until whoever is behind it makes another move, or makes a mistake." Will said honestly the Chief having earned more of his respect than he already had simply for proving quite the shrewd operator for someone with only a police background; a talent the buffalo no doubt honed through experience with the political machinations a mammal in his position was exposed to.

"Well that's it for now. Dismissed, Grimm." the Chief replied, and with that Will saluted his boss before leaving his office.

As Will headed away from his superior's office towards the elevators he thought to himself that he'd done well to not raise the Chief's suspicions, but that he'd been singled out so swiftly which was somewhat of a given all things considered gave him reason to consider having more caution moving forward with his 'extra-curricular' activities. Riding the lift down to the ground floor he asked himself 'why'd we take some of the guns?', and came to the conclusion that ZIA habits really did die hard, and with vengeance at that, but those off the books weapons might come in useful at some point though mostly it'd just been too easy to take what they wanted. It did leave the impression open for consideration that whoever did the deed had some nefarious deeds in mind which might not really work as obfuscation of what their real goal had been, and was more likely to prove a double edged sword.

Stepping out of the lift on the ground floor Will made his way to Benji for his morning hug as much in need of a dose of the fluffy cheetah's positivity as he'd been in need of coffee. In the cheetah's embrace Will rested his head on Benji's shoulder taking a measure of comfort from the simple act with his friend, and he had to resist the urge to sleep standing up as he mentioned to Benji that he gave the best hugs.

"Say, Will can I ask you something?" Benji asked when Will let him go ending the embrace.

"Of course you can buddy. What's up?" Will answered.

"Well ever since our donut eating competition I've been thinking . . . and my doctor also kinda hammered home the importance of it; I want to loose weight." Benji said rubbing a paw on the back of his head.

"You want a workout buddy? Well count me in Benji." Will responded with a warm smile adding "As soon as I'm back from Ulfhaven we'll work out a schedule, and I promise I'll go easy on you."

"Thank you Will" Benji replied his gratitude evident on his muzzle.

"Think nothing of it brother. I've got your back." Will said embracing Benji without hesitation, and whispering in the cheetah's ear "It may take a couple months but when we're done you'll be SWAT ready."

The look Benji gave him at that when he released him caused Will to loose a short laugh before leaving his friend with the thought swiftly heading for the precinct doors. Passing through the sliding automatic entryway Will made his way down the steps to the cruiser where his partner was waiting ready to get his day on the road figuratively as well as literally.

"You really do enjoy getting hugs from Benji" Autumn commented as Will buckled himself into the passenger seat then asked "So how'd it go with the Chief?"

"I dare anyone to not enjoy a hug from that friendly feline. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate the mammals like him, and Judy that I know, nor how protective of them I can get; the innate kindness in them is something this world will always need more of." Will responded before answering her question "My talk with the Chief went well. He was well within reason to think I might have had a paw in what happened to those gun runners, or at least knew something to do with it since I am one of the mammals in this city capable of pulling something like that off, but I really am not responsible, and don't know anything."

Autumn simply nodded as she got them started on their patrol of downtown. Thanks to coordinating through the day shift's favored dispatch their route complemented those taken by the other patrols. Things were mostly quiet as far as mornings could go, and while Will kept his senses alert for any action with his window down to bring in sounds, and smells since Autumn's main focus was driving Will passed some of the time by chatting over the radio with Nick. The two of them kept things professional as they bantered back, and forth with bad, but funny jokes, and trading lame puns.

"Say Brother what are she-wolves with no sense of humor?" Will asked wanting to get a rise out of Judy.

"You tell me" Nick responded over the radio clearly playing it safe.

"Well they're definitely _knot_ entertainers." Will said with a chuckle clearly amused at the terribleness of his own joke.

"Okay, that's enough out of the two of you." Judy's voice came through the radio with Nick's laughter in the background.

"Success! Alright, Judy I'll keep my trap shut a while." Will responded before leaving the radio alone.

"You know that last one was kind of forced." Autumn said with a sidelong glance at her partner.

"Yeah it was, but I just wanted to get a rise out of Judy." Will replied glancing back at his bartner before refocusing his attention on their surroundings.

The rest of their morning went fairly smoothly with nothing to do, but drive around. Around ten o'clock they both decided to stretch their legs, and did a foot patrol of one of the neighborhoods along their route. While Autumn noted how the wolves they passed on the street made a point of greeting, and interacting with her partner Will for his part took it all in stride though after each encounter he seemed to grow more, and more unsettled. It really did bother him that as news of who he really was as the Wolf Father incarnate was now known to the canid public at large the fellow canids he encountered were so deferential towards him, and he quickly grew tired of how many felt the compulsion to submit to him in one way, or another. He started to seem like some sort of public relations spokesmammal as often as he explained that he was a canid no different than any other that was walking the earth, and admonished the fellow canids they encountered to not look up to him as some sort of hero which went over about as could be expected since so much of the footage of him gave credence to the impression that he wasn't a normal canid his size notwithstanding, and that he was definitely a hero of a sort; that he seemed so adamant in downplaying it all just added to the common perception of him it, being shared through word of mouth that he was just as kind, and more than a little humble in the fur.

At least as far as teenagers, and adults were concerned. The kits, cubs, and other young that they encountered were a whole different story. They had been passing by a small park when thanks to a couple wolf cubs along with a coyote pup, and a fox kit he was roped into what started out as a game of tag, but as other young took notice of the play, and joined in devolved into Will running on all fours being chased by the whole lot of them. Between parents, and bystanders recording the ensuing chaos with their phones at least a half dozen new videos would end up on zootube sharing what was truly a comical scene. To Autumn, and the parents observing it was clear that though Will could've outrun the little ones on his tail he was purposefully only keeping far enough ahead of them to give them hope of catching him often glancing over his shoulder to then yelp in surprise urging them on. Eventually before his pursuers could tire Will let himself be caught, and under the weight of them all as they tackled him was laughing as carefree as they were.

Will was truly happy to play with the children, and when some of the parents called for their young to take it easy on him he called out that they were fine as they romped around, and on him as most young are want to do. Those parents saw the look of pure joy on his muzzle his expression no different than that on the young ones around him, and relented at least until it was time for lunch. Of course not that Will meant for it, but more was added to the general public opinion of him thanks to those parents sharing with their friends just how freely he interacted with young. The parents of the wolf cubs, coyote pup, and fox kit in particular all in one way, or another told any who would listen that there was no doubt in their minds that he really was the Wolf Father in the fur, and was fatherly not only to canid children, but to all children, or else why would he have defended those deer fawns as he had.

When they made it back to their cruiser Autumn had barely got it started after they'd buckled themselves in when the emotions that had welled within Will from his playtime with the young ones demanded release radiating out of him as tears streamed down his muzzle. As much as it was for Will to be so at the mercy of the deep seated love that was within his soul it was just as overwhelming for his partner to experience, and witness. It drove home to her that he was really, and truly who he had said he was. When his partner reached a paw out, and placed it on his shoulder nearest her Will leaned into the touch grateful for the support. It took him a good five minutes to regain his composure, and when his catharsis had run it's course Autumn got them on the road to head for lunch.

Will left the decision of what to get for lunch up to his partner who drove them to a mexican restaurant in the area. While his partner had ordered a mix of fish, and chicken tacos Will went for a lunch of chile colorado since it came with beans, and rice which for him were always a selling point. As they ate Autumn felt the need to bring up the mini-breakdown Will had, had in the cruiser, and Will freely discussed it with her.

"I worry about you Will." Autumn said before adding "I've seen you a mess on the floor at the mere mention of Layla's name before she came back into your life, what you're like when you're angry which is never fun, and now what you can be like in the grip of more positive emotions which I must say was not only more shocking, but . . . leaves a more lasting impression of not only of the depth with which you feel, but also just what the true nature of your character really is."

"It's true that to an extent in given situations I can be ruled by my emotions which is only exacerbated by me being the angel, and empath that I am. I'm like a Sith Lord in a sense albeit while maintaining more of a Jedi outlook, but you've also seen how day to day I'm usually on an even keel even if I can fluctuate wildly, and sometimes rapidly. That said I am master of my self most of the time" Will responded then added "In me there is a strange dichotomy of one the one paw the emotionalness which you have seen for yourself, and on the other paw an utter lack of emotion which to be honest I am far from fond of. I used to be the kind of mammal who emotionally speaking made mountains out of mole hills, and got burned one too many times. You could ask my sisters, and they'll tell you there came a point when I was still in high school that I was like a tundra to almost everyone but friends, and family. By the time I met Layla my empathic sense was dulled to say the least, and that I've even swung back the other way from that is in no small part thanks to her; it's actually half the reason I fell for her."

Will paused to take a couple more bites of his food which was delicious, and a healthy drink of his cola which he imbibed eschewing a straw as he customarily had no need for them before continuing "It's funny to think that I only spent three years really in the ZIA as a part of the CLAWS unit, and as needed Field Agent. It was those three years though that have had a more lasting effect on me than any other point in my life; what powers of seduction I posses I honed, I first killed with my fangs, and with my nature, and that heartless side of me found it's niche. That I was given the freedom to kill as necessary however I chose really let me exercise the darkness in me, and thereby gain more control of it. Though I guess control is the wrong word to use, more like coexistence, or fusion with it. Yeah fusion would be it since the same darkness that is at my core feels love no different than the light that is the rest of me."

Such was the conversation between the two that Will spent as much time talking as he did chewing, and so for once didn't actually inhale his food, but he did still make quick work of it. They were just about done with their meal, and Will had already asked for the check when Autumn voiced something his words had put in her mind.

"So just how many have you killed, and how do you do it? I mean how do you stay the good mammal every cop in the precinct, and anyone who has seen those zootube videos of you knows you to be?" Autumn asked.

"I've lost track of just how many I've killed; the kills that do stick in my mind are either mammals it was very much worth it, or challenging to kill. To answer the other half of your question the truth is that at the end of the day I'm not a good mammal. In fact I'm one of the worst you'll ever come across. The only difference between me, and some of the worst scum you'll find on death row is my sense of honor, and how I regard all females as sacred because they are. Everyone thinks I'm a good mammal, but that's only because the goodness in me comes from a real place, and I do everything in my power to be better than my worst tendencies; I cannot tell you how big a part Layla has been in my success in that particular endeavor hence why to me she is my Akazukin - this Big Bad Wolf's main reason to be Good." Will answered plainly.

"I don't believe you're ultimately a bad mammal, and I can't believe you so easily put yourself down like that." Autumn replied shaking her head then asked "Do you consider yourself a bad mammal just because you've killed with your fangs, and nature? Because only if you killed innocents in those ways would you truly be a bad mammal".

"While we're on the subject good, and bad are relative to perspective, and the only real evil is that which, or those who seek to usurp, and deny free will. I consider myself ultimately a bad mammal despite the goodness that is in me because there are lines in the sand everyone else puts that for me simply don't exist, or rather exist differently. I could rather bluntly tell you what I mean by that, but if I did I might as well put this gun in your paws, and give you leave to execute me. Such is the nature of things that despite my honor if you knew the truth you'd have every right to kill me." Will replied drawing his M1911, and putting it on the table before taking the last drink of his cola.

To say the look on Autumn's face was shocked would be an understatement though moreso by his actions than his words, and with no small amount of disgust she looked at the black .45 calibre pistol he'd placed between them on the table as she slid it back to him saying "Put that thing away. I don't care whatever it is you feel me knowing would give me incentive to kill you, and I don't want to know either."

Will simply picked up his M1911, and holstered it replying "Oh, you could torture me, and I wouldn't tell you. The one thing I only trust with all, but one of my pack mates, and a few select others; Nick's lucky I trusted him enough to tell him before he joined my pack, and the other thing only two others know, and we've sworn to take it to our graves."

Their server had come by with the check just as Will holstered his M1911, and seeing the nervous as hell look on the mammal's muzzle Will assured him he'd just been going over firearm safety with his partner as he took the check. Looking at their bill he took enough money to cover it, and then some out of his wallet before giving it to the server telling him to keep the change as his tip. That done Will, and his partner both left the restaurant, and got back to their cruiser where Autumn took the passenger seat since they'd decided on trading off on driving duty. Will got them back out on the road following their given patrol route keeping the window rolled down since the wind noise helped him gauge his speed without having to constantly look at the speedometer, and he could freely hear, and smell their surroundings whenever they were stopped.

* * *

It had been about an hour after lunch, and the clock was just reaching fourteen-hundred when Nick riding shotgun since his little 'Sunny Bunny' was as adamant as ever about driving, not that he minded, noticed a bit of a scuffle in an alley between two leopards. After alerting Judy to the altercation, and calling it in while she parked at the nearest available space the 'Dynamite Duo' as some of their fellow officers fondly referred to them as headed towards the alley with tranq pistols drawn. It wasn't exactly easy to tell which of the two fighting felids was the aggressor, or which one had the upper paw, but that didn't matter as they both shouted for the two to 'freeze'.

With all his years of street experience, and instincts that were further refined through training at the academy something about the whole situation seemed off to Nick, but he couldn't put his paw on it. The two leopards had indeed stopped when commanded to, but still held each other by the fronts of their matching black dusters. There was a pause between the four of them, and out of the corner of his eye Nick could tell Judy felt something was off too. The pair of them had barely taken another step forward when what exactly was 'off' about the situation was made painfully apparent.

The pair of leopards each reached inside the jacket of the other, and more on reflex thanks to training both Judy, and Nick assuming the leopards were reaching for weapons opened fire. Nearly simultaneously thanks to how well they knew each other, and worked as a nearly singular unit a tranq dart left each of their pistols, and their mark was true striking each of the leopards in the upper arm. Though direct hits the tranqs seemed to have no effect as the leopards finished their actions revealing tasers they leveled at the two officers.

Nick couldn't help his sudden flood of fear though it was more for the welfare of Judy than his own, and focusing on the leopard that was in front of him he opened fire unaware of the similar feelings, and reaction going through his partner. This time their tranq darts struck true in the chests of the leopards, but to still no effect, and in the next moment Nick found himself on the floor in agony not nearly as bad as when Judy had tranqed him two weeks ago though still most unpleasant. Despite his continued inability to move as his body was wracked with electricity Nick's mind still managed to consider the worst possible outcomes of their situation with dread.

"It's not for nothing cops, and soldiers alike get trained to aim for center of mass." Nick heard the leopard who had tased him say to the one that had tased Judy.

"Yeah these two are pretty good shots. Too bad for them we're wearing armor; Now I understand why the photos of Revolver always show him wearing a duster." The one that had tased Judy responded.

"So which one do you think we should take? The pack brother, or . . ." The one that tased Nick paused to sniff the air "the pack brother's mate? You smell that? They're just like a gender-swapped Jack, and Sky."

"The plan was to take the fox, but I'd say the rabbit makes the better bait if the rumors that monster really did kill 'Bloody Bucky' the way they say he did are true." The one that tased Judy answered.

"I'd say you are right brother." The one that tased Nick said.

The next thing Nick knew he was shocked again then was dragged able only to see as the leopard that tased Judy picked up her limp frame over his shoulder, and headed out of the opposite end of the alley. Thanks to the lingering effects of the electricity that had coursed through his system there was nothing Nick could do as the leopard drug him back to their cruiser. Nick heard one of the doors being opened then felt a paw at his hip, and heard the telltale sound of paw cuffs before feeling his left wrist cuffed then hauled up. There was the cold sensation of his left arm against part of the door frame before his right arm was lifted to meet it, and likewise cuffed. Nick found him cuffed to the passenger door of their cruiser, and as the effects of the tasing left him he could only manage to snarl viciously at the leopard who had restrained him thus.

"Now I see why you're a part of his pack if you can sound like that." The leopard that stood before him said then added "When that monster gets here, and as soon as he hears you're in trouble he will come running I want you to tell him we'll be waiting for him."

With that Nick felt the leopard paw at him again this time retrieving the keys for his pawcuffs dodging his snapping jaws as Nick now more able to move attempted to at least take a piece out of the fucking cat. Nick's efforts proved futile, but that just made him try harder to do something until he felt his thrashing start to dislocate his shoulders since his hindpaws were barely touching the ground from his bound position. The leopard staying out of Nick's range reached into the cruiser for the radio, and depressing the button hailed dispatch to inform them of Officer Wilde requiring the assistance of any nearby patrols before dropping it, and running off back down, and presumably through the alley. Nick found himself stuck there doing his best not to move further for the sake of his shoulders, and it hit him that Judy had been taken from him, and there was nothing he was able to do.

The minutes dragged agonizingly slowly for Nick as the anger at his, and Judy's attackers faded into pain. Pain that Judy had been taken from him, and he'd been powerless to stop it; pain that the mammal who was the light of his new life was gone. At first Nick thought the wailing he heard was coming from him until it got louder, and he looked up seeing a cruiser rocketing towards him the lights on the roof flashing wildly. Time seemed to speed back up to normal as the screeching of the cruiser's tires signaled the driver standing on the brakes as whoever it was had been standing on the accelerator managing to stop the vehicle just past the cruiser Nick was clearly cuffed to. Thankful to whoever it was that was finally here to help Nick couldn't help throwing his head back releasing a howl that was full of his anguish.

Nick felt a pair of large paws on his shoulders as the howl faded in his throat then heard the familiar deep voice of Will ask him worriedly "Brother, what happened? Where's Judy?"

"They took her." Nick managed to respond before a sob escaped him.

"Which way?" Will asked, and Nick could see the concern plain as day on the giant wolf's muzzle.

No sooner did Nick point towards the alley with his muzzle then Will shouted to Autumn who had just made it out of the cruiser to get him free before darting off on all fours at full speed.

When Autumn reached him she wasted little time pulling out her pawcuff keys to release him, and Nick was grateful the keys were universal. As soon as she had both his paws free he thanked her before taking off on all fours after Will with Autumn shouting after him though he barely heard her, and didn't care what she was saying. He would be damned if he didn't do something to get Judy back into his paws safe, and sound. As he ran he thought over what the leopards had said, and realized not only did they know the ZIA agents he'd been introduced to by Will yesterday those leopards had targeted him, and Judy to get to Will. This filled him with even more determination because not only was his mate in trouble his alpha was heading right into a trap with Judy as the bait. Nick didn't have time, or care to blame Will for being the reason he, and Judy were targeted because his focus was on following the lingering scents of both Judy, and Will while avoiding the pedestrians, and traffic he came across. It barely registered to Nick that the path he followed was somewhat clear already thanks to Will's passing when he noted why Judy's scent stayed strong thanks to a blood trail, and he picked up his pace ignoring the growing pain in his shoulders.

* * *

Will had spent enough time around Judy, and gotten a good noseful of her mark on Nick so he wasted no time running full tilt as he tracked the path she'd been taken. All his mind was focusing on was following his nose, and running as fast as he could without being stopped by pedestrians who moved out of his way as soon as they saw him fearing he was savage, or being hit by traffic when he had to cross streets which he nearly was, and would've been if he weren't leaping to cross the distance faster. When he noticed that the strength of Judy's scent remained relatively strong enough of his focus went on that fact to see drops of blood, and it filled him with rage causing him to put his chi into his running increasing his speed.

Eventually the blood trail ended at a door just over a mile away, and Will still in the grips of his fury bothered only to draw his bowie knife intent on killing whoever dared take Judy with his own fangs. With a firm kick after he'd risen back onto his hindpaws the door before him stood no chance, and no sooner had he entered the building than Will roared letting loose with his chi blowing out the buildings lights. His rage was the focus Will used to build his chi, and it allowed him to move in silence with a swiftness only metaphysically awakened tigers could've competed with.

As soon as Will reached the end of the entrance hallway he was stalking through he shifted the focus of his chi so that he would be unnoticed, and with his rage fueling him only another awakened such as him would've had a chance of telling that they weren't alone. His eyes having adjusted to the low light conditions Will saw past the open doorway at the end of the hall into the room beyond which was wide, and open. There were two felines with pistols drawn facing his direction each equidistant from where they'd tied Judy to a chair in the middle of the room with one of them on each side.

The very fucking foolish cats couldn't see Will, and he was going to keep it that way. They had heard him roar so his element of surprise was reliant on the fact that the only sense with which they could detect him was smell, and he counted on them relying more on their low light vision since they still could see than they would rely on their ability to smell. Will quickly stalked the perimeter of the room, and waited until he was behind the two still unaware felids before projecting his voice so they would not hear where he stood as he voiced his rage.

"You forfeited your lives when you dared to take the mammal my brother calls mate, and my mate calls sister." Will spoke clearly with malice to match the scent of his sheer rage that was rolling out of him before he closed in on the feline that had been on his left when he entered, but was now on his right. With a single sure swing the blade of his bowie knife met the back of the feline's neck, and severed the head the force of the blow causing the now liberated skull to fall, and roll away before the body followed suit. No sooner had Will completed the swing of his knife than he moved to circle around to the other cat who hearing his fellow fall blind-fired two shots in the direction Will, and the fallen cat had been.

Will was almost in range of the still living feline, and was preparing to strike to disarm him desiring to find out the why for all of this when the telltale clicking of nails on concrete introduced a new mammal into the fray.

"Will it's a trap" Nick shouted, and shortly thereafter came into the room before stopping to get his bearings.

Will saw the feline he targeted turn his sights on Nick, and reacted just in time to prevent the tod from being shot. Will closed the distance with a leap bringing the backside of his knife into the wrist of the feline before dropping him with a leg sweep. The feline managed a single shot, but it went wide before the now revealed to be tranq pistol due to it's sound being different than a suppressed pistol fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Brother get her out of here!" Will shouted to Nick from where he was on top of the feline pinning him to the ground with his bowie knife to the felid's throat.

Will waited patiently while Nick freed Judy, and was only partially aware of her voice as she talked to her partner. When he heard the sound of Nick's footsteps fade away down the hall they'd entered from Will began his interrogation of the feline he held captive.

"Talk. Why did you do this?" Will ordered with a growl.

"Fuck you, you monster." The feline spat in his face.

"Wrong answer." Will said then drove his bowie knife into the felid's left shoulder, and twisted.

"Ahhh!" the feline screamed in response.

"Now I'm going to ask again, why did you do this?" Will stated.

"You're just going to kill me so get it over with." the feline responded gritting his teeth in agony.

"You can either tell me everything, and I kill you quick, or keep up this shit, and I make you suffer." Will told him giving his knife an extra twist for good measure.

"Whatever you do you will always be nothing but a Beast." the feline said mockingly.

"What else is new?" Will asked before pulling out his knife, and shifting it to his other paw gave the feline's right shoulder the same loosening treatment, and ordering the stubborn cat "Talk."

"Do your worst you fucking monster." the feline responded.

Will took the cat up on his offer, and getting off of the feline promptly grabbed first one leg, and then the other using his bowie knife to hamstring the obstinate fuck. Then Will drug him over to the chair Judy had been tied to, and after sitting the feline in it cuffed his paws behind the back of the chair eliciting a scream of pain Will ignored. The feline thus restrained, and immobile Will turned his attention to the corpse of the other feline, and first cut off one of the arms as close to the shoulder as possible with a single swing before sheathing the blade, and fetching the severed head.

Using the wet end of the severed arm Will held in his right paw he gave the stubborn cat a few softening blows to the head before letting go of the detached limb to shove the severed head in the cat's muzzle fully aware his seated captive could see just what was in front of him. As soon as the cat registered just what was held mere inches from his muzzle he cried out in anguish Will ignored as he again ordered the felid to "Talk. Tell me everything."

"Fuck You! You son of a mangy rabid whore bitch. I hope the Great Mother of Cats devours you balls first while the Wolf Mother watches with glee!" Was the response Will got.

"You know this would all be over if you just tell him, and you can't exactly get mad at him since we brought this on ourselves" Will mocked using a paw to articulate the jaw of the head he held so the lip flap matched his words.

"You sick twisted fuck I hope you rot in hell!" the immobile feline said defiantly before sobbing "I don't care what you do to me just leave my brother alone."

"Actually brother you have no idea how much fun he finds this. It was his favorite way to get information out of a mammal without physically hurting them if they had a comrade with a head to lend. Just tell him what he wants to know, and he'll leave me alone, or would you rather a couple more smacks with the wet end of my arm that he cut off? Keep being so defiant, and he will just get more creative with my parts. How would you like to wear my tail for a neck-tie?" Will said imitating a ventriloquist with the head in his paws for a dummy.

"Alright I'll talk. I'll talk just please don't mutilate my brother any further." the feline relented then began explaining "We were the new field agents in training under Sky, and for our final test she had us break into the Director's office with orders to take something innocuous then leave without a trace. We decided to take one of the pens on his desk when we saw the open file he'd left on it. It contained a list of your confirmed kills, and the ways in which you made those kills. We found it odd that for a mammal listed as a sniper those kills were the lowest count at the top of the list, but then there were the numbers below that for mammals you killed with small arms including blades, the ones you killed with your fangs, and the largest number was simply listed as other. There were notes about how the attempt to leave you for dead failed, and that you'd been deemed no longer a threat, but how could we stomach a pred like you to still live? As many as you killed with your own fangs you could do it again, and then what? Give prey a reason to really come after us? We stole a kilo of 'Viridian Nightmare', and figured we'd find a way to poison you with the shit since it'd be a fitting end for a monster like you to die in fear. You found where we had those gang members stash the kilo we told them to make sure was busted open faster than we expected, and somehow you didn't get exposed to the stuff. Since that trap failed we devised a new one figuring after we'd seen the news from tuesday that the fox would make good bait, and we could just dart you with the stuff ourselves, but when we had the fox, and the bunny in our paws it made more sense to take the bunny. After all with as many mammals as you've killed with your fangs the rumors you did to 'Bloody Bucky' what he did to other mammals is probably true."

At that point Will had heard enough, and throwing the head in his paws away drew his knife which he used to stab the cat in the gut a couple times the eighteen inch blade easily going completely through the feline with each thrust. Then Will changed his position so that with a single downward swing first the cat's right leg, and then the left were liberated from his body. The screams of the cat meant nothing to Will as he turned in his position on the felid's right to again swing his knife this time severing the arm on that side just below the shoulder. A turn, and side step later Will was behind, and to the left to repeat the process since being predominantly right pawed he got more power swinging from left to right than he would have using his left paw though he had trained in dual wielding katana during his learning of iaijutsu as a youth along with aikido. Another turn, and sidestep, and he'd completed a circle around his captive who was now just a torso bleeding from stumps of what were limbs. Before the feline could completely bleed out Will took final satisfaction in biting through the cat's throat in a coup-de-grace, and after spitting out the viscera in his mouth took a final bite to sever the spine causing the feline's head to fall back dropping to the ground with a dull, and wet thud.

Will spat out the chunk of vertebrae in his mouth, and with another he'd cleared his mouth of the rest of what foreign blood, and gore remained in his maw then using the shirt that was on the bleeding torso in front of him cleaned off his bowie knife before sheathing it. No sooner did he have it back where it went along his right hip then he heard the telltale footfalls of a tiger, and assuming it was his partner spoke out.

"Autumn if that's you go back out, and wait for me please. I need to make a couple phone calls, and will be out shortly." Will said to whoever it was that approached.

"Will what the fuck happened, and why does it smell like a lot of blood in there?" Autumn asked taking another tentative step forward.

"Autumn please just wait for me outside, and I'll explain everything. Right now it's more important that you make sure Nick, and Judy are safe. Also if you would keep them out of here too, please." Will responded.

"Alright I will, but you'd better explain everything." Autumn said, and Will could hear her footfalls heading in the direction opposite him.

Once he could hear that she was far enough away Will pulled out his phone, and for a moment debated who to call first the Chief, or Sky. As much as Sky needed to know what had happened so she could at least send a cleanup crew since this was inadvertantly her mess the Chief on the other paw needed to hear what had happened from him before anyone else flapped their gums. Deciding to make the more complicated call first Will dialed the Chief, and held his phone to his ear waiting for it to be answered.

"Bogo speaking" the Chief answered.

"Sir, it's Grimm." Will said.

"Grimm why are you calling me on my desk phone?" the Chief asked.

"Sir, are you aware of what happens to agents of the ZIA, or any other similar agency should they go rogue, and be caught?" Will answered with a question of his own.

"What's this all about Grimm?" the Chief queried.

"The short answer is my 'Viridian Nightmare' case is solved. The mammals responsible were a pair of rogue ZIA agents who as it turns out were targeting me. To that end earlier this afternoon they assaulted Nick, and Judy, and kidnapped Judy to use her as bait to lure me into a trap. Needless to say they failed, and Judy is safe, but these former ZIA shit stains are to put it bluntly in pieces. Now I need to get in touch with Sky because ultimately this is her mess, and I won't have any of my fellow officers witness to how I dealt with them, or have them clean up what is not their mess. For the record though so that you know Sir, how I dealt with these two shits is how I will always deal with those who threaten my nakama, or any other of my fellow officers." Will explained succinctly.

"I see. Was it absolutely necessary for you to kill them?" the Chief asked clearly not particularly pleased by that bit of information.

"Their lives were already forfeit when they went rogue to try, and kill me not to mention that they were trying to do so with 'Viridian Nightmare'. That they went after Nick, and Judy assured that when I caught up to them I would spare no quarter." Will answered resolutely.

"Will there be any repercussions for your actions from the ZIA?" the Chief inquired in response.

"Not unless the ZIA Director wants to be on the wrong side of my Gauss rifle. That the two agents that went rogue came across the intel that prompted them to seek to kill me was likely as the Director intended. They just so happen across a file, decide to take matters into their own paws thanks to the contents of that file, and he gets to write them off as expendable assets should they fail; it's how he likes to operate." Will replied.

"Then hopefully something like this doesn't happen again." The Chief said.

"I hope so too Sir. See you back at the station." Will said then hung up to dial Sky.

"You've reached the Danger zone. What can I do for you Will?" Sky answered on the third ring.

"Are you aware of the current whereabouts of those felines you were training, or their success in the final test you gave them?" Will asked.

"I haven't seen them since last week, and they never reported in. Why?" Sky answered her voice tinged with worry.

"According to the one that is now in more pieces than the other they found a file on the Director's desk concerning my confirmed kill count, and the manner of those kills. They took it upon themselves to steal a kilo of 'Viridian Nightmare' with the intent of using it to kill me. Their first attempt involved me getting exposed when I found the busted kilo where they had it planted. Their second, and final attempt involved assaulting my fellow Officers Wilde, and Hopps then using Hopps as bait for a trap where they'd dart me with the shit. As it stands I am currently surrounded by said pieces of felid, and though this is not directly your fault, and only indirectly the fault of Director it is the ZIA's responsibility to clean up this mess. Figured I'd let you know; I'll text you my location." Will explained with only mild irritation as he mentioned the events of the day, and the ZIA Director.

"I'll get a crew on it." Sky responded, and Will could practically see her shocked expression on the other end of the line.

"Listen Sky don't blame yourself, and while the Director probably is to blame don't give him ammunition against you by blaming him okay? I know you're going to give him the run-down on this situation in person so just do me a favor, and tell him I'm not going to hold against the agency the actions of a pair of rogue agents so long as my dealing with them is not held against me, and no more agents go rogue after coming across intel regarding me." Will said to her before adding "Between you, and me if something like this happens again expect to get promoted."

With that Will hung up on Sky since he had finished telling her what he needed to then with a quick zoogle search had his current coordinates which he then texted to Sky. The calls he needed to make done Will still with phone in paw made his way out of the building texting Layla as he did so wanting to know how she was doing, where she was, and letting her know that though he was at work he wanted nothing more than to hear her voice, and have her in his arms. He had just gotten his phone back in his pocket after sending the text to Layla when he reached the wide open door. His eyes having well adjusted to the near darkness of the interior behind him threatened mutiny so to shield, and placate them Will pulled out his prescription aviators, and put them on before exiting the building doing his best to shut the door behind him.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk Will looked around to locate his partner, Nick, and Judy who he spotted off to his left next to the cruiser he, and Autumn had been in all day. Judy was sitting in the passenger seat with the door open while Nick was standing in front of her embracing her, and comforting her while Autumn stood on the outside of the passenger door keeping her head on a swivel though her back was to Will. The sound of Will's attempts to shut the door that he'd quite broken alerted the three of him to his presence, and they all three expressed some degree of shock at his appearance since both his uniform, and muzzle were quite covered in blood.

"Holy carrot sticks!" Judy exclaimed.

"Oh my fuck Will! What did you do?" Autumn added in shock.

"Please tell me you made them suffer." Nick said to the horror of both Judy, and Autumn who were rendered speechless.

"First things first. Judy, Nick I owe you both more than just an apology. You wouldn't have been targeted if those fucks weren't after me. My Brother, and Sister I am sorry you had to go through that. I wish I could promise that something like that won't happen again, but I can only guarantee that if I have to give my life to keep you safe I will not hesitate to do so; you are both each better mammals than I, and more deserving of a long life." Will said with heartfelt regret, and conviction before continuing "Brother I can tell you that while the first one I felled didn't really suffer the other one did."

"Nick! How could you say such a thing?" Judy admonished him when she overcame her shock at his words though she still looked horrified.

"Will what did you do, and why?" Autumn asked her expression rather perplexed.

"Judy they took you from me, and left me powerless to do anything. I cannot bear even the thought of loosing you when we've barely just gotten as close as we have, and they slapped me with it." Nick answered her.

"Autumn you don't want to know what I did, but I can tell you why I killed them. They both were ZIA agents gone rogue with the intent to kill me using 'Viridian Nightmare'. They got what comes to all agents that go rogue when they get caught not to mention what comes to those who threaten my nakama. The moment they targeted Nick, and Judy they forfeited their lives." Will replied to his partner adding "I've already talked to the Chief, as soon as you three are good to go we can head back to the station. I need to get cleaned up anyways."

"You said that Will, that they forfeited their lives, before . . . what was that wet sounding thud? I heard those screams. Did you really have to do whatever you did?" Judy asked him with a shudder in recollection of the sounds, since she'd been blindfolded up until Nick got her out of the building, only acknowledging Nick by running her paw along his muzzle.

"I am sorry Judy you had to hear what you did. If I told you what I did then those sounds would only haunt you worse. If you had heard the howl that came out of Nick when I reached him . . . you should forgive him his desire to see those fucking cats suffer. By the way what specie were they? I couldn't tell." Will answered her the blood on his muzzle totally at odds with his non-threatening demeanor.

"They were leopards." Nick replied though to Will there looked like something else he wanted to say.

"Well come on, let's go. Nick, Judy I'll drive you back to your cruiser, and we'll take it back to the station. Will can take this one back himself, and by the way partner your riding in the back." Autumn said.

"Fair enough partner." Will responded getting in the back while Nick hopped up to share the seat with Judy, and Autumn went around getting in the driver's seat.

It didn't take long for Autumn to get the cruiser started, and head for where Judy, and Nick's cruiser had been left. In under five minutes they'd reached the cruiser they sought locked just as Autumn had left it. While Nick, and Judy got in with the keys Autumn had tossed to Nick she let Will out of the back so he could move to the driver's seat.

"I'll radio in that we're on our way, and when we get back. Alright Autumn?" Will said with a weak smile.

"Are you even going to have a job when we get back?" Autumn asked.

"Well yeah. I didn't just butcher two civilians for no reason; I butchered two rogue ZIA agents for kidnapping a fellow officer, and who were intent on killing me with a highly lethal drug they had no qualms about exposing to civilians." Will answered with confidence adding "The Chief will probably want more in depth verbal reports once we get back, but I'll have Benji let him know that when I get back I want a shower, and a clean uniform."

"I hope so Will. I'd much rather be on the beat with you than back in vice even if you are a crazy bastard; just watching you play with those cubs earlier was worth it." Autumn responded.

"And that is the me that I'd rather be than the one you see before you." Will told her with a nod as he got in the cruiser.

Will didn't bother with a seat belt, and was on the road before Autumn with Nick, and Judy followed suit. As he drove he got on the radio, and keeping his focus on the road spoke into the mic in his right paw.

"Hey, Benji come in. Over." Will said with a jovial hint to his tone.

"Will what's up?" Benji asked forgetting as usual to stay radio formal.

"My favorite fluffy cheetah I need you to do me some favors. First let the Chief know that I'm on my way, and my partner is driving Wilde, and Hopps back in their cruiser. Also that I will radio in again when I'm in the motor pool. Finally can you be a doll, and ask Jade to meet me in front of the locker rooms with a clean uniform; I need a shower." Will answered likewise foregoing formalities.

"Sure thing, though what happened?" Benji replied.

"Chief's ears only buddy, but let's just say that right now I'm a sight to scare cubs, and it's not even halloween. I'll see you when I get back, alright. Grimm, out." Will responded hanging up the mic on it's hook.

The rest of the drive back to the precinct was easy with traffic flowing steadily. Will didn't mind how Autumn took charge of the situation, and relegated him to first riding in the cage of Nick, and Judy's cruiser then driving solo in the one he, and her had taken since after what he'd done it was only fair. Within twenty minutes Will had himself back at the station, and down in the motor pool only a couple minutes ahead of Autumn not that it'd been a race, or convoy. When he'd parked he got on the radio to let Benji know that he was back then turned off the cruiser leaving the keys in the ignition for whoever would have need of the vehicle next.

On his way to the elevator up to the ground floor Will didn't run into Joe, and was grateful he wouldn't have to explain his appearance just yet, and hoped he'd only have to say something to Jade before he hit the showers. After the quick ride up in the elevator Will casually made his way to the lockers though passing some of his fellow officers along the way was unavoidable as were the looks of shock, and varying degrees of horror they gave him which he noted, and ignored. The only mammals whose opinions mattered to him at the moment were Benji, and Jade's.

While he was thinking to himself how he would tell Jade what happened without going into too much detail enough of the officers who saw his appearance were wondering out loud just what had happened to distract him, and stopping he rather loudly addressed the whispers he could hear around him.

"If you all must know, this is what happens when my comrades are threatened; end of story. So when you see Wilde, Hopps, and Luna don't fucking ask." Will said with no small amount of exasperation, and seriousness.

His voice carried across half the first floor, and even reached the Chief where he stood looking out from the balcony outside his office with an expression of certain stunnedness seeing Will so spattered in blood. There was no small contrast between Will's gruesome appearance, and nonchalantly casual demeanor despite his outburst which unsettled even the most senior of his fellow officers including the Chief not that Will noticed, or cared.

"Can I at least ask?" Jade inquired when Will neared her enough that she didn't have to raise her voice.

"Just follow me, and we can talk." Will answered her as he closed the distance between the two, and without pause headed into the male locker rooms.

Fortunately for the both of them the locker rooms were unoccupied, and Will after reaching his locker began removing his gear before he took off his now quite bloody uniform. Enough blood had spattered across his weapons, and gear belt that he'd have to clean it later making a mental note to do it after his talk with the Chief. Now naked Will walked to the adjacent showers getting into a stall that was tiger sized, and turned the water on waiting for it to come to temperature.

"So what happened?" Jade asked.

"Well I closed the 'Viridian Nightmare' case I was working on. Turns out the kilo of the shit was a plant intended for me to come across, and be effected by like that hyena I saved. The mammals responsible decided to make a second attempt on me by kidnapping Judy to use as bait about an hour after lunch. Autumn, and I were first to arrive at Nick's location where he was cuffed to the door of their cruiser. It didn't take me long to hunt the fucks down since they'd cut Judy so she left a blood trail." Will answered.

"Oh, no." Jade responded.

"It gets better. I broke into the building where they held her, and used a burst of chi to kill the lights then do my 'go unnoticeable' trick. I let them know they'd forfeited their lives with their actions before cutting the head off of one of them, and was about to strike the other when Nick barged in. Disarmed the second one when he turned his tranq pistol loaded with as it turned out darts full of 'Viridian Nightmare' on Nick. Kept the second one pinned until Nick got Judy out of there, thankfully she was blindfolded, but unfortunately she still heard everything. Once they were clear I tortured that second cat for everything even used the other cat's head to amusing effect when it turned out they were brothers. After he sang like a canary I dismembered him with my knife before liberating his head from his torso with two bites hence my blood covered state. As ZIA agents gone rogue they got what was coming to them." Will finished recounting his actions as he tested the water with a paw, and stepped into the spray.

"Holy fuck." Jade replied her muzzle a portrait of shock, and no small amount of horror at Will's almost flippantly casual description of his actions.

"Yeah I don't take kindly to mammals threatening my allies especially my pack mates, and the mammals they call friends let alone mates. Did I mention that I spent the better part of the hour before lunch in the park playing with a bunch of cubs, and kits? Today really has been an exercise in extremes." Will told her with a chuckle as he used fur soap to clean himself.

"How can you be so casual about all that? Let alone stomach doing such things?" Jade asked him her voice trembling as he was rinsing the soap out of his fur.

"I spent the better part of two, and half of my three years in the ZIA doing that, and then some. Once you cross certain lines for justifiable reasons it just gets easier from there if your mettle is strong enough. I am a beast like no other, but I stay on the side fighting the good fight." Will answered her as he faced her opening his eyes since he'd closed them to keep the soap on his head out of them.

"Your response to that tiger shooting you, and Anthony was just a light example of how you react in those situations wasn't it?" Jade asked recalling what he'd done barely four days into his time with precinct one.

"Pretty much, yeah." Will stated as he stepped out of the shower stall, and made his way to an appropriately sized fur dryer.

"But you're a cop now. You can't just react that way every time." Jade said a little louder so he'd hear her over the noise of the fur dryer as she was still trying to come to terms with his admission.

"No, not every time, and I won't either; my responses to most things are situationally dependent, and no two situations no matter how similar will trigger the same response." Will assured her.

Jade was silent after that, and when Will was satisfied with his fur's dryness, which thanks to his thinned undercoat it was quicker than would normally be the case, they both walked back into the locker room proper. They both paused for a beat when they noticed Nick sitting on the bench next to the row of lockers where Will's was. Jade made herself scarce since she technically wasn't supposed to be in the male's locker room while Will simply approached Nick, and still only in his fur stopped a few feet in front of his vulpine pack brother.

"I take it you heard most of that." Will stated simply.

"I heard enough. You were right not to tell Judy just what you did to those two, but now I know . . . you know she wasn't the only one who heard that leopard's screams." Nick said flatly.

"So now you know just why he was screaming. You know using his brother's head like a ventriloquist uses a dummy was pleasingly effective." Will responded to try, and gauge Nick's reaction.

"Does the name 'Bloody Bucky' ring any bells?" Nick asked.

"Yes it does brother." Will answered wondering where Nick was going with this.

"What will you answer if I ask if he was the cannibal rabbit you ate?" Nick asked pointedly.

"The one I tortured admitted that particular rabbit, and the rumors that he got served poetic justice at my paws was the reason they decided to use Judy as bait instead of you right before I left him in pieces. How do you expect me to answer that Brother?" Will replied.

"With the truth. If I really am your pack brother." Nick responded.

"You're right. How can you continue to trust me as your alpha if I lie, and if those rumors are true how can you trust me around your mate who just so happens to be a rabbit?" Will said looking around to ascertain that the two of them were truly alone.

Seeing that they were Will sat next to Nick who didn't move away, and was silent waiting for what Will would say next.

"You, and I, Nick are already brothers of a sort; what's the worst they say about foxes? That they are all liars, and cheats; all cons, and thieves? What's the worst they say about wolves? That they are all vicious, and bloodthirsty; with their dumb pack mentality just one step up from savages anyway? The both of us in our own ways have given in to all of that prejudice, but every damn day we get up, we put on this badge, and we prove that prejudice false. Well you do more so than me. I wanted to take what I did to that sick fuck to my grave, but at this point you do deserve the truth. Now I want you to hear the full story before you decide to pass judgement on me, and I will probably come clean about it to my whole pack next week because even Lola doesn't know, but I did eat him, and you should know from just how far I went today that I am not a threat to Judy. Far from it." Will told him fully expecting Nick to freak out, and reject him not only as his alpha, but as a mammal outright.

There was a long silence between the two as Nick parsed what Will had said, and his admission while Will went about getting dressed in the clean uniform Jade had brought him. Will knew Nick needed his space, and did his best to give it to him while he put on the clean uniform more to occupy his paws, and stave off the nervousness that would fester in him if he simply waited for Nick's reaction.

"Ever since you brought up that what if about a cannibal mammal, and said I was a better mammal than you for my response I've had my suspicions, but I didn't expect them to be right. You spent the weekend surrounded by bunnies, and happily eating vegetables like they do; if that doesn't prove you're not a threat to them, or any other prey without due cause then I don't know what does. Since you are the Wolf Father which I didn't realize my instincts were telling me until tuesday how could I possibly judge you for what you've done?" Nick finally spoke while Will was buttoning up his uniform shirt.

"But you are my son, and brother, and my pack brother at that. You have every right to judge me, and reject me if you so choose." Will responded with sincerity in his voice while his body language communicated that he was nervous if not a little scared since he expected the worst possible outcome.

"You said it yourself we both have in the past given in to the negative perceptions about our species, but those prejudices aren't who we really are on the inside, and everyday we strive to be better than that. If anything Will I am glad I get to say you have my back like no other even Judy, and it is not lost on me the honor it is I get to say you of all mammals are my Alpha. I can't hold against you what you've done, and I'm not going to reject you just because you did to the sickest sort of mammal what he did to others." Nick said looking Will in the eye.

"I just want you to know brother that right now it's really eating at me that they used the mammal you love just to get at me because they read a file listing my confirmed kills, and the manner in which those kills were made, and decided to take matters into their own paws." Will said to Nick his voice heavy with regret as he got his badge, and gun belt back on.

"Yeah that doesn't sit well with me either, but you gave 'em what they had comin', and woe to the next stupid mammal who tries something similar." Nick responded as he stood up.

With that the two canids having come to terms with each other made their way out of the male's locker room. When they reached the doorway Nick jokingly asked Will "So I take it that's the real reason you like veggies so much?"

"That, and then some brother." Will answered with a chuckle.

When they made it out of the locker room Judy was waiting for them her foot tapping idly, and her arms crossed over her chest. The clearly displeased look on her muzzle silenced the both of them.

"Autumn, and I already gave our verbal reports to the Chief. He gave us the rest of the day off so we can recover. For the record he insisted those reports stay verbal, and ordered us to not even fill out our other reports which means we'll have more to do tomorrow." Judy said to them revealing the reason for her displeasure before adding "I forgive you Nick, if it had been the other way around I'd want those cat's to pay too."

"Though I would've given them a good beating then made sure they were going to jail for their crimes. Will." Judy said sternly turning to him.

"They didn't hurt you too bad did they?" Will asked his focus on the bandage wrapped around her right arm.

"They didn't. In fact they apologized for it, and promised the only one they wanted to hurt was you. They were even going to let me go after they got you." Judy answered.

"I want you to know I really am sorry you got dragged into this Judy." Will said with honest regret before adding as he put a paw up to the back of his neck "I guess I better go give my report to the Chief."

Will turned, and headed towards the elevator leaving the two of them where they stood. After the short ride up to the third floor it didn't take him long to reach his superior's office, and after knocking entered taking a seat across from the Chief who was at his desk.

"I've got most of what happened today from Luna, and Hopps" The Chief began before rubbing the bridge of his muzzle with a hoof "But what I need to know is what your actions were once you arrived to rescue Hopps."

"I'm not gonna spare your sensibilities Chief." Will said before beginning his explanation "Once I'd kicked open the door to the place, and entered I used a burst of chi to overload, and kill the lights allowing me to use my 'go unnoticed' trick. When I made it to the main room where they had Judy tied to a chair I circled behind them, and after informing them that for taking her they'd forfeited their lives I went for the one who was on her right using my knife to take his head. I was closing in on the other one when Nick arrived, and managed to disarm, and take down the remaining leopard before he could shoot Nick with one of the 'Viridian Nightmare' filled darts they'd loaded their tranq pistols with. I kept him pinned while Nick got Judy out of there with my knife to his throat, and once they were clear I began my questioning of the cat using my knife to loosen up first his left shoulder joint then his left. When he dared me to do my worst I hamstrung the fuck then put him in the chair Judy had been in cuffing his arms behind it."

Will was just about to get to the fun part of his mid-afternoon torture session when he was interrupted by his phone ringing playing the song "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins. Will swiped his paw to answer it once he'd pulled it out of his pocket, and with a tap put it on speaker.

"I was just getting to the good part with the Chief. You're on speaker Sky." Will said answering the call.

"What the holy fuck, Will! You said they were in pieces, but damn . . . I guess it's just been a while since I've seen your paw-work." Sky half-shouted "We got some lights up, and every mammal in this clean up crew would be pale as a sheet if you shaved off their fur"

"As I was saying, in order to get the one still alive to talk I appropriated one of the arms of the cat I decapitated, and picked up the head. Gave my captive a couple warm up smacks with the wet end of said arm then shoved the head in his muzzle. He still wasn't keen on talking so I used the head like a ventriloquist uses a puppet, and eventually when I suggested his brother's tail might make him a suitable neck-tie he talked. No sooner did he finish explaining why they took Judy when their plan had been to take Nick did I end his suffering by liberating his limbs from his body before delivering the coup-de-grace. His head came off in two bites."

There was a long moment of silence as the Chief visibly paled, and looked like he might be sick just hearing how indifferent Will was about the gruesomeness of his actions. Sky on the other paw had no qualms about piping up.

"The old talking head trick. You really were a fan of that particular psychological torture." Sky said knowingly "Listen Chief Bogo since I'm pretty sure you're a bit green under the gills just hearing him say all this so easily just know that this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't made their final field readiness test breaking into the Director's office where they happened upon some sensitive documents. More directly in Will's defense you need to know that when a mammal threatens violently any of his friends, or colleagues this is how he responds, and the more those friends mean to him the more violently he responds which I have seen first paw. As it stands this was more of a ZIA matter than a ZPD matter though officers of yours were drug into it so if you're thinking of taking his badge please reconsider."

"If he had done this sort of thing to common criminals I'd be considering doing more than just taking his badge." the Chief responded coming out of his momentary funk.

"For the record I don't react to any two similar situations the same, and consider it duly noted that should there be a similar next time I will simply shoot the fucks though whether, or not with my M1911 instead of my tranq pistol will remain at my discretion." Will chimed in realizing that up until he had proof the cats were ZIA they for all intents, and purposes were common criminals, and he hadn't had that proof till well after he got knife happy.

"I can't exactly fault you Grimm if for no other reason than common criminals get their paws on actual firearms instead of tranq pistols, and how were you to know just what they had put in those darts. That said if it weren't for your upcoming leave I'd already approved you'd be on unpaid suspension effective immediately until the monday after next. You can keep your badge Grimm; even if I'm not exactly thrilled at the level of, from where I sit, unnecessary force you brought to bear you did so in the defense of your fellow officers. As I see it you are still an asset to this force so in the future don't do anything that would jeopardize your place in it." The Chief spoke his piece.

"Affirmative, Chief." Will responded.

"Well I better go, clean up crew has got all these pieces bagged up, and are mopping the floors. Say, Will you decided who your best mammal is gonna be?" Sky asked.

"It won't be that kind of wedding, but if it were I'd be torn between Revolver, and Nick." Will answered.

"What about Jack?" Sky suggested.

"He can tend the bar." Will laughed in response.

"That's cold. You meanie." Sky replied with a laugh of her own.

"He's my favorite drinking buddy so it fits. Catch you later Danger brush." Will said hanging up his phone.

"I promise you Chief in the future I'll do my best to keep things cleaner. Can't say I won't get violent as necessary though." Will said to the Chief as he got out of the chair he was in, and with a salute left the office not noticing the Chief just shaking his head all the while.

Will wasn't in a rush as he made it to the elevator, and down to ground level. Stepping out of the lift Will made his way towards the front desk where he could see his partner idly chatting with Benji.

"Well don't you look worlds better Mr. Bathe-in-blood. So you still have a job?" Autumn asked when she spotted Will as he neared the front desk.

"That I do, partner though from here on out I need to avoid going quite so far again." Will answered with a grin.

"Well that's good to hear though how did the Chief take you telling him whatever it was you did to those two leopards?" Autumn responded curiously.

"Better than I would've expected, but just what I did to them is staying between me, and the Chief. I may have only done what I did because as far as I was aware Judy was in danger, but it doesn't exactly excuse my actions especially since I didn't find out those two were ZIA agents gone rogue until well after I . . . crossed lines we officers aren't supposed to cross." Will replied.

"Anyway the Chief gave us the rest of the day off too though there's what an hour left in it? I personally think a nice night with my cuddle-kitten is in order, so I'll see you tomorrow partner. Night Benji" Autumn said giving them both a wave before she headed out the precinct doors.

"Ya know you've been awfully quiet since I got her Benji buddy" Will said turning to his favorite cheetah.

"It was nerve wracking to say the least hearing whoever that was say Nick was in trouble, then Autumn calling in to say Judy had been taken, and you were on her trail with Nick on yours. I was so worried I couldn't even eat a single donut until I heard you guys were coming back to the station." Benji responded looking like he was the one who needed a hug.

Will simply got around the front desk, and gave the caring cheetah exactly that with all the warmth he could muster before telling him "It's okay Ben."

The two of them stayed like that for a couple minutes until Benji was ready to let go, and Will wished him a goodnight before heading off to the motor pool. While he was in the elevator Will checked his phone since there were messages from Layla he'd noticed when Sky called. Layla mentioned having had to have Kat use his bike to pick her up since she'd left her bike at their base which is where she was at presently. She also had added that after their 'date' tonight she wanted to take her bike home so she had transport if she felt like running errands. Will texted her back that he was on his way, and would be there in under half an hour.

Joe was in his office, and waved back at Will when he lifted his paw towards him in farewell as he made his way towards his Shelby. Will used the key fob to unlock it when he was close enough, and once he was in it took the time to get himself set up with a cigarette in his mouth, and his phone hooked up to both charger, and aux cables before starting his mean machine. After the engine roared to life Will lit his cigarette, and got the radio going with his phone playing some much needed metal starting with 'Until It Sleeps' by Metallica.

It definitely was one of his favorite tracks from this particular band, and as he drove out of the motor pool then towards their base of operations Will only paused his light headbanging to drag from his cig. The next track his phone's shuffle sent his way was 'The Outlaw Torn', and Will mused to himself that they were just the sound therapy he needed after what he'd done on this particular day. As the song was ending while Will was stopped at a light he spared the few seconds he needed to get the band his phone was shuffling through to Alice in Chains starting with "Nutshell" the kind of track that was perfect for rainy days spent smoking cigarettes, and cannabis. Thinking of that particular way to while away a day reminded Will that their stash back at their apartment was depleted, and after the twenty-questions routine he'd had to go through with the Chief that morning settled in his mind at least the kind of targets he was up for going after for tonight's 'Date', and probably tomorrow's too.

The next track to play was "Rotten Apple", and Will had a feeling he'd be listening to more of Alice in Chains on his bike ride with Layla. When he finally reached the warehouse Adam raised the door, and he drove in parking more, or less where he had yesterday.

"You know I think you're making a routine of being my door mammal buddy." Will joked as he got out of his Shelby.

"It's just a coincidence." Adam responded giving him the finger though his body language indicated it was only in jest.

"Wolfie baby, how was your day?" Layla asked in greeting as she came up the stairs from the basement.

"Well my lovely Engelfuchs it was a day." Will responded as he turned her way adding "I'll tell you all about it when we get downstairs, but first get your sweet brush over here."

"Engelfuchs, huh?" Layla mused as she stopped, and put her paws on her hips before saying teasingly "And why should I?"

"How about because just hearing your voice after the day I've had has already made it ten times better" Will replied adding "And maybe feeling you in my arms while I bury my nose in your ruff is just what the medicine mammal ordered."

"Are you just trying to honey-tongue your way into my pants?" Layla asked as she nonetheless continued making her way towards him muttering loud enough for him to still hear her "Because it's working."

"Actually, no. I just really missed you. Besides you know I've always been happy enough just to cuddle with you in the fur, and could care less about always getting stuck in you." Will answered her honestly.

"Okay I've heard you two go on enough like this before. I'm heading downstairs, you can have a quickie in peace." Adam said shaking his head as he headed towards the stairs to the basement adding "There's enough time for it anyway."

"You know he has a point" Layla said when she reached him asking nonchalantly "So why are you here early anyway?"

"Just let me enjoy this, my love" Will responded as he wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled into her neck fur inhaling deeply of her scent before ardently marking her.

"I'm enjoying it too." She replied as she showed his neck ruff similar attention.

"Now if you start that . . . ah . . ." Will started when she began biting his neck, but the sensations of her fangs against his flesh caused his legs to lose their strength, and he crumpled to floor with Layla coming down on top of him.

"Maybe Adam had the right idea, and a quickie is in order." Layla suggested lifting her muzzle from his neck to look him in the eye.

"Can we just be okay with making it to second base, and save the home run for when we're in our own bed?" Will suggested as she further weakened him by grinding her hips against his.

"Can't a vixen just want her wolf inside her, and her wolf just shut up, and let it happen?" Layla asked putting a paw on his chest, and giving him a seductive stare.

"Maybe if a wolf were still covered in blood his vixen would understand he just wants the comfort of holding her close, and that he will gladly fuck her to her heart's content later." Will answered putting a paw over hers, and returning her gaze with one filled with the turmoil that gripped him from it setting in that what happened to Nick, and Judy earlier was because of him.

"Alright, my wolf fine, but you will owe me a hard fucking tonight." Layla relented not hiding her irritation at not getting what she wanted in an attempt to hide how it hurt her inside to see the torment in his eyes.

"Then a hard fucking I will deliver" Will responded jovially with a lick to her muzzle showing just how quickly sometimes he could emotionally shift gears.

"Well let's head downstairs, and after you've told us how you ended up covered in blood today you will feel better." Layla said as she somewhat reluctantly got off of him, and stood up.

"Oh, I felt better as soon as I saw you, and heard your voice." Will replied as he got up on his own.

"A. Hard. Fucking." Layla reiterated as she led the way to the stairs down into the basement.

"Will be delivered." Will assured her his eyes glued on her backside, and in a moment of saying what he was thinking without realizing himself added "I will even groom your tail with my tongue."

Will only realized he'd said that out loud when Layla stopped in her tracks, and visibly shivered letting loose a small whine.

"Oops, did I just say that out loud?" Will said with a grin as she started walking again before he could catch up to her.

"You did, and I expect you to be true to those words." Layla replied reaching the stairs.

"Oh, I think I can be more than true to my word." Will told her as he followed her down the stairs "What kind of mate would I be if I only lavished your tail with such treatment? Giving the rest of you a good rub down, and grooming sounds like the perfect way to end my night."

"What am I going to do with you teasing me like that?" Layla wondered grinning from ear to ear.

"Marry me." Will responded without missing a beat before adding "I'm not teasing you by the way; I'm simply letting you know what's in store for you when we get home."

Will's words brought her up short, and rendered her momentarily speechless, but Adam had no qualms lending his two cents.

"You're done already? I thought only Jack was that fast, Will." the ocelot joked.

"Nice try little buddy, but I think you'd have a better chance of going after Jack's speed record than I would." Will came back.

"Well since you're down here I assume you're up for business first, and pleasure later?" Kat asked rolling her eyes at their banter.

"Let's convene in the war room. Will has a story to share concerning his day, apparently." Layla answered her.

Once they'd all taken seats around the table with the city map still spread out before them Will began recounting his day starting with the twenty questions routing he'd gone through with the Chief bringing up while he was at it his recommendation they go after some drug dealers tonight, and tomorrow night. Will actually had fun telling them about his playtime with the cubs, and kits in the park before lunch, and as he brought up lunch he asked them what sounded good for dinner.

Kat was the first to respond suggesting pizza, and with Will seconding that notion Adam, and Layla quickly agreed. Then came the deliberations on how many pizzas to order, and what to get on those pies which Will was grateful for since it was a nice distraction before he got into what happened after lunch. While Kat, Adam, and Layla were debating what imitation meats to get on which of the two tiger sized pies they would get Will busied himself getting beers for everybody from the nearby fridge. He was grateful to Layla for insisting at least one of the pizzas have olives, and that there be ranch dressing delivered aswell since that was all he cared about; he even enjoyed vegetarian pizzas which was to some carnivores blasphemy, and as he sipped on his beer while he delivered to the other three theirs he thought about how some of his fellow officers would react to him ordering just that if they ever went out for pizza, and beer. At that thought he pulled out his phone, and texted Benji to let him know if any of the guys were ever getting together for beer, and pizza after work, and to count him in for at least his share of pizza, and two pitchers of beer.

While Layla, Kat, and Adam were finalizing their decisions, and Kat went about ordering the pizzas Will sipped on his beer, and was texting back, and forth with Benji. He could practically hear the cheerfulness in his favorite cheetah's response that there just so happened to be a place called 'Salvatore's' that the officers of precinct one frequented, and that Jason, and Anthony were already on board to have Will join them the next time they went especially if he'd spring for beer. Will couldn't help his grin, and taking another sip from his beer upped the ante by telling Benji that if they got as many of their colleagues to go with them he'd fund the whole night. Benji's response that Will needed to stop spending so much on his fellow officers since they didn't make That much money got a laugh out of Will who told him that he had two million bucks in his account in the city, and that pack building exercises were worth it before wishing the fluffy cheetah a good night telling him that he'd see him tomorrow.

Layla, and Adam were looking at him when he turned his gaze from his phone, and Will just shrugged telling them he'd been texting Benji. Kat informed them that the pizza would arrive in about twenty-five minutes after she hung up her phone, and much to Will's pleasure informed him that there wouldn't be just ranch in with the delivery, but blue cheese ranch though she stipulated he'd have to share with her. Adam of course voiced his disgust towards the strong smelling, and strong tasting cheese causing Layla to joke that if he thought rats, and mice liked cheese he clearly had no idea how much most canids loved the stuff with Will chiming in that the stinkier the cheese the better before laughing his ass off.

Once his laughter died down which she'd shared in Kat reminded Will that he'd been telling them of his day, and his expression quickly sombered as he began telling them about what had happened to Judy, and Nick. Layla who had met the two, and was fond of the grey ball of sunshine that was Judy was clearly shocked, and Will assured her it got better as he continued telling them how he'd tracked Judy's blood trail then stormed the building where she was being held, and dealt with the fucks responsible. There was a certain level of understanding the three mammals around him had regarding torture which made it easier for him to talk about to them than it had been to Jade, Nick, and the Chief since all four of them had been tortured before, and had to torture others as part of what they used to do.

Layla put her paw over one of his as he told them how he'd made such a point yesterday of explaining how getting information out of mammals in such a way was generally unreliable only to not even a full day later be so vicious towards those leopards he'd killed, and how what he did to them didn't really bother him, but that what did was how because of him Judy, and Nick were targeted. Layla, Kat, and Adam each in their own way reassured him that there was no way he could've known, or controlled how those leopards would do what they did, and since he'd told Sky about it all the chances of something like this happening again were much reduced.

Will finished by telling them about how he'd told Jade everything while he got cleaned up at the station, and how he'd talked to Nick after the tod had overheard what he told Jade also telling Layla that Nick now knew about why he was averse to rabbit ragout. Will also told his mate how he was probably going to come clean about all of that particular lone wolf mission to his whole pack since it was one of the few things he hadn't even told Lola, and they all needed to know. Layla wasn't exactly thrilled about that, but she was understanding that he wanted to be more open with his pack than he had been. Will finished his day's tale with the conversation he'd had with the Chief, and Sky after she'd interrupted.

By the time he was done it was about time for the pizza to arrive, and all four of them were in need of fresh beers. Will voted himself into the duty of answering the door, and paying while Kat got them more beer. When Will opened the side door adjacent to the rolling cargo door of the warehouse in nothing but the t-shirt he wore under his uniform shirt, and his uniform trousers he gave the delivery mammal, a cheetah probably paying his way through college, quite a surprise. Will accepted the food with a grin after giving him the money for the pies, and a twenty for a tip. The cheetah felt the need to shake Will's paw, and thank him for saving those fawns he had two weeks ago telling Will that they lived on the same floor of his apartment building which Will accepted with his usual personable demeanor.

Once he got back downstairs the table had been covered in a clear plastic sheet so they could plan out the night's activities while they ate. It didn't take the four of them long to dig into their food while they took into account the different pros, and cons of different targets. Most of the 'soft' targets marked on the map were known drug dens, or places where larger deals tended to be made. Will was of a mind to go after a target that would score them enough of the right kinds of drugs with Layla quipping that he wanted to replenish their pot stash, and go after a target that would net them mostly money for which Adam said he'd get intel on any major deals going down. By the time they all had had their fill, and before Will, or Layla could have enough beer to be unsafe on the road their plan of attack was set so all they had to do was get geared up, head out then make it back.

After they'd both gotten suited up Will, and Layla each grabbed duffle bags their size to carry back whatever their haul would be, and keep their tranq submachine guns hidden on their ride. They both may have loaded up with more tranq darts than they needed, but it was better to be prepared than not which was also why they each grabbed a couple flash-bang grenades. Once they were geared out they headed out much like they had the night before using alleyways without cameras to get far enough away before turning on their bikes signal jammers, and making their way to their target which this time was a warehouse in the Rainforest District.

On the ride over Will had his phone bluetoothing into his helmet more Alice in Chains starting with "Them Bones". He could hear as Layla chatted with him over their radio that she was listening to In This Moment. Within half an hour they'd made it to their destination, and as Will silenced his music it was in the middle of "Rain When I Die". Satisfied their bikes were out of sight, and out of the way they got their tranq submachine guns locked, and loaded then headed into the warehouse.

It was even easier than it had been last night to clear the building of 'hostiles', and load up with all the money they could take from the unconscious mammals, and as much of what turned out to be pretty decent cannabis as they could carry though since there were also a few kilos of coke Will scored one. Once they'd again policed their darts, and made sure enough evidence was still around for the ZPD to have they got back to their bikes, and after they'd gotten back on the road had Adam, and Kat leave another anonymous tip.

Back at their base Will, and Layla got their haul put in the trunk of Will's Shelby then headed downstairs to get changed out of their as Will had started calling them 'Sneaking Suits'. Once they had all the gear they didn't use put away, and their spent tranq darts bagged up for Adam to dispose of later they bid their feline comrades a good night before heading home with Will driving his Shelby, and Layla on her bike.

After they'd parked in front of their building Will left his gunbelt, and weapons in the trunk of his Shelby while he slung their duffle bags over his shoulders before following Layla into the building. Back up at their apartment it was all Will could do to set their haul down before Layla was on him demanding in no uncertain terms he deliver that hard fucking if nothing else. As they made their way to their bedroom their clothes littered the path they took, and reaching the bed Will picked up Layla throwing her on it before pouncing on her finding her muzzle with his.

When they parted after their opening salvo of tongue wrestling Layla sank her fangs into Will's neck knowing just how to get him going not that he needed much of a start. Never one to just jump into getting his member in any female, let alone the one he loved like no other alive in front of him Will moved so that he could dive muzzle first into her sex. Once he had her right where he wanted her warmed up, and wet he brought his throbbing member to bear proving a mammal of his word. Will took his time thrusting his length save for his knot into her, before withdrawing to repeat the process. He almost was teasing her with the languidness with which he penetrated her, but just when she was about to growl at him for it he picked up the pace with vigor. When she wrapped her legs around him to drive him on he went knot deep, and from there they were a tangle of limbs, and love bites.

Once he was spent, and she was satisfied he didn't fall idle as he began using his tongue to groom all of her that he could reach starting with her muzzle, and working his way down. By the time his knot had deflated enough that he could pull out of her he'd gotten the torso half of her done, and proceeded to groom first her sex then her legs. When he was done with her front she was relaxed enough that it was a simple matter for him to flip her so he could lavish the back side of her with attention, and true to his word he started with her tail. He did more than just simply use his tongue to clean her in his book forever lovely brush using his dull claws to comb through it. Finished with that ever fluffy appendage he straddled her legs so he could better use his paws to massage the muscles in her back, and as he lowered his kneading paws he began grooming the fur where they had been until he reached her rear. After moving himself lower he repeated his process on the backside of her from the waist down moving as he went so when he reached her feet he was essentially off the bed.

He couldn't help his devious grin seeing her practically asleep from his ministrations, and couldn't resist using his tongue along the pads of her feet, and the fur in between her toes to tickle her. Unfortunately this caused her to jerk, and unintentionally kick him square in the muzzle with enough force to knock him completely off the bed with a thud. He wasn't injured by the blow, and laughed at himself for bring it upon himself, but he was tired enough from his day that right there at the foot of the bed was where he fell asleep.


	16. Logos Naki World

_**Brief A/N: Bit of a retcon in this chapter thanks to eng050559's author's notes concerning coffee, and chocolate toxicity; as he's fond of saying 'it's potency that makes the poison'. I can't actually go back to the chapter where Will mentions his coffee habit to Jade thanks to the Doc Manager system doing it's thing to reduce server strain so just assume from here on out it's a given that Will can handle more caffeine than your average canid. I was already going to put in Will pointing out that some chocolate every now, and then wouldn't kill anyone; as someone who has three dogs including a chihuahua I'm well aware how canines can survive getting into the choco, or rat poison for that matter in which case administer vitamin k regularly for like a month if veterinary services are something you can't readily afford [though don't just take my word for it, google it because I'm probably not remembering everything right in regards to quantity of vitamin k to administer, and for how long]**_

 _ **So yeah this chapter's story recommendation is Lost Causes, and Broken Dreams by eng050559 which is amazing both for it's emotional depth, and the rather informative author's notes. Like seriously medical professionals are unsung heroes, and you will learn things. Also as I just checked the author's page it will be updating relatively soon so now my tail is wagging lol.**_

 _ **I'm also recommending the new story by Zanrok which is 'The Conspiracy' because I ship Wolfeyer, and once I'm done with my Scars 'universe' best believe I'll be putting in my own take on that particular duo.**_

 _ **This prompts me to mention yes I already have that far in the future story started, and in a way I've already hinted at how Scars is going to end; there's only one possible way it could end given the way things are set up, but just because I tell you this doesn't mean you shouldn't look forward to how it all plays out.**_

* * *

Friday [Week four, day five]

05:30

Thanks to his phone alarm Will awoke on time, and somehow not as tired as he had been the previous morning. He vaguely remembered having gotten off the floor to go to the bathroom then collapsing on the bed muzzle first. He was quite comfortable nuzzling into the softness of his pillow, but alongside the sound of his alarm in his ears he realized there was a certain weight on his back. Turning his head from resting on the right to the left side he found out it was his mate Layla sprawled across him as if he were an extension of the bed; she even had one of her legs wrapped around his right one.

There was no way he was going to get out of bed without waking her, but out of bed he needed to get. It took some wiggling but he managed to slink his way off the left side of the bed, and on to the floor on all fours without jostling her too much, but she groaned in her sleep clearly wanting her consummate bed warmer to stay. Rising to his hindpaws Will couldn't help his tail wagging as he looked at her sleeping form with her fur all mussed from his grooming efforts last night.

With a sigh Will made his way to the bathroom to get the shower started. Once the water was running Will waited for the water to come to temperature keeping a paw in the stream so he could keep it from getting too hot. When it was good, and warm he walked back into the bedroom, and chuckled lightly seeing Layla curled into the warm spot he'd made. He hoped she'd appreciate what he was about to do, and not fuss too much. Getting on the side of the bed that she was closer to Will did his best to roll her on to her back along his left arm then getting his right arm under her legs picked her up 'princess-style', and carried her still sleeping form to the bathroom. Having left the shower door open it was a simple thing to step in, and set her on her feet in the spray of the warm water though he had to hold her steady.

"Just stand there, and I will wash you okay babe?" Will said to her only getting a groggy groan from her in response.

"Your fur was a mess, and you looked funny as hell, but I'll have you right as rain." Will assured her as the water did the trick of waking her somewhat.

Will kept his right arm around her waist to keep her steady while he reached with his left paw for her strawberry scented fur shampoo which he seemed to have been using all week. He managed to get the bottle open with his left paw, but needed his right if he were to properly bathe her, and luckily she was awake enough to stay on her hindpaws though she kept her eyes shut fighting to go back to the realm of sleep. It wasn't for nothing chewing coca leaves was popular among canids in military circles, or actual cocaine, and amphetamine where such was permitted.

Getting the strawberry scented fur soap lathered in his paws Will started with scrubbing it into her chest fur, and arms. When he got it good, and into her neck fur her pleasure at the attention was written on her muzzle. From there he dropped to one knee so he could scrub her legs then got her to turn around so he could wash her back. She actually growled in pleasure at the way he got his claws into scrubbing her back while kneading with his paw pads a trick he picked up from bathing with felines. He moved his paws downwards giving the same level of attention to her rear, and the backs of her legs before finishing with scrubbing her tail with the same level of gentle care he showed it the previous night.

He had taken enough time cleaning her that he had to rush a little to scrub himself, and once they were both well rinsed he turned off the shower before getting out on to the fur drying pad getting it switched on then picking her up, and placing her next to him. Once they were both dry he picked her back up 'princess style' so he could carry her back to their bed where he laid her down then proceeded to get himself dressed. By the time he'd gotten a clean pair of boxers, and uniform trousers on Layla had fallen back asleep sprawled across the bed.

By the time he'd gotten dressed in a clean uniform a quick glance at his phone told him it was a quarter past oh-six-hundred which left him enough time to make it to work. Once in the living room Will set about leaving Layla her morning note which read _'I used to always be hopin' someday I'd find someone, someone to love me, someone to need me but until then well I kept on Dreamin' until my dream came true. I don't want you to ever forget that you are that dream come true, my lovely vixen.'_

That done Will left their apartment locking the door before taking the elevator downstairs. Down at his Shelby he retrieved his gun belt from where he'd left it in the trunk the night before, and after getting it on got in his car plugging his phone into the aux, and charger cables before getting the engine going. Once it was started Will got the music playing starting with "Rise" by Origa; he'd been saddened when he'd read on an anime news website that she'd died so relatively young. He was an ardent believer that the artists of the world were the ones who filled it with so many multitudinous reasons to be protected, and fought for; even hearing older artists like Lemmy, David Bowie, David Brockie had left the mortal coil bummed him out when he heard the news.

The next track to play on his drive to the precinct was "Siberian Doll House" and Will thought to himself 'I dare any anime fan to say Yoko Kanno isn't the shit.' Just past the halfway point between his place with Layla, and the precinct while at a red light "Idoling" queued up then was followed by "Train Search" leaving Will pleased he'd chosen a playlist of songs from the Koukaku Kidotai soundtracks in particular the Stand Alone Complex OST's for his morning commute.

Down in the motor pool once he'd arrived Will greeted Joe on his way to the lift. The snow leopard in charge of the precinct's vehicle fleet asked him what was up with the word he'd shown up covered in blood, but Will played it off as nothing he needed to worry about adding that story was 'Chief's ears only'. Up on the ground floor Will had the time so he made his way to Benji for his customary morning greeting, and dose of positivity.

"So how is my favorite cheetah this morning?" Will asked.

"Excited for tomorrow's party. I remember you saying you wanted to DJ it?" Benji answered.

"Oh, I do though maybe I can just give my playlist to Sage, and let her have that bit of fun. After all she, and I are the two mammals to come to for the music that keeps halloween a year round thing." Will responded.

"I'll ask her later, then." Benji replied.

"Well I'm gonna get to the bullpen early, I'll catch you later buddy." Will said with a friendly smile before heading off.

Once in the bullpen Will waved to Nick, and Judy who looked like they were recovering from yesterday's events fairly well, and shared a paw-bump with John on his way to his usual seat next to Autumn. His partner greeted him as he sat down, and they waited for the Chief to make his appearance.

"Alright, listen up!" The Chief began once he'd reached the podium at the front of the bullpen "First order of business thanks to those of you who volunteered to help with interrogations yesterday we've got good intel on this gun smuggling ring. Enough so that I'll be coordinating the SWAT units from this precinct, and precinct two to put an end to their operations. However what we don't have is anything on whoever delivered these smugglers to us, and having mentioned their M.O. to the officers in charge of the other precincts I got a call from Captain Cenote over in the Rainforest District that last night these same mammals hit some drug traffickers again leaving the criminals tranqed, and robbed with enough contraband to put them away, but clearly some of said contraband missing."

The Chief pinched the bridge of his muzzle with a hoof in exasperation before continuing "On that note Wolford, Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, and Delgato I'm assigning you to figure out how these mammals got a hold of the tranqs their using, and the weapons to fire them. Surely someone somewhere is missing some ordinance."

The rest of the officers got regular patrol duty with the encouragement from the Chief that crime of late was on a decrease, and to keep it that way. Will, and Autumn however were assigned desk detail with Will up front with Benji, and Autumn assisting the two as needed. Will took the assignment in stride since he was always happy to work with his favorite cheetah while Autumn once they were out of the bullpen complained a little.

"I swear we're getting punished for whatever it was you did yesterday to those two leopards." Autumn groaned at Will.

"Heh, no. Now being assigned parking duty that would be a punishment. I get the feeling the Chief just wants to keep his eyes on me." Will responded with a grin.

"And why would he want to do that hmm? If not for you getting covered in blood like it was the new fashion." Autumn groused.

"You keep bringing it up, and I'll tell you just what I did which you really don't want to know. That's not the only reason he wants to keep watch on me; I can just about guarantee he still suspects me of being responsible if not knowing who is responsible for the gun runners brought in, and now the drug dealers precinct two brought in. Can't say I blame him, but all he's got is circumstantial nothing, and his cop's instincts to go on." Will said while they made their way to the front desk.

"Yeah, I really don't want to know what you did, and why would he suspect you?" Autumn asked.

"I'm at the top of his suspect list because I fit the bill of a mammal who could pull all of it off more than any other ex-special forces mammal in the city. If I were responsible however, I'd have gone through the Chief first, and as it stands based on what he's told us of their M.O. I'm trying to figure out what they're really after." Will answered.

"Really you could pull that off?" Autumn asked skeptically as they were nearing Benji.

"You've seen my 'Go Unnoticed' trick, and you doubt me?" Will inquired back almost offended.

"It's not that I don't think you could do it, I just wonder how you would do it." Autumn answered placatingly.

"Hey, you two. What're you talking about" Benji asked his muzzle expression on par with a curious kit.

"We're talking about whoever's responsible for taking out those gun runners two nights ago, and those drug dealers last night in the Rainforest District." Will answered before going into detail with what Autumn wanted to know "For the record any SWAT trained mammal could pull of what these guys are. Enough scent neutralizer, and body covering including helmet, and tail net and you've got relative anonymity unless someone spots you. Now how their hiding from all the street cams in the city besides knowing where those cameras are is using some sort of jamming device which wouldn't be easy to come by, or make, but a smart enough tech savvy mammal could do it. The hard part of what their doing is in how they're using tranqs; those are rather specifically regulated as are the weapons to fire them so thieves that they are they probably stole a shipment, or two most likely from a manufacturer before it made it into a secure vehicle."

"Okay, so what does their M.O. say about them?" Autumn asked with Benji as attentive as if he were watching a new Gazelle music video.

"Well let's start with the fact that they're using tranqs, and policing their darts. Policing your brass is something they drill into you in special forces in case you get selected to go on the kind of classified mission where it's imperative you leave no trace, and the kind of mammals who call those kinds of missions their bread, and butter police their spent brass, or tranqs like it's a religion. This tells us the kind of training they've had, as well as the likelihood that they have serious combat experience. Now once their done pacifying their targets what do they do besides police their tranqs? They pickpocket every mammal they've downed, take whatever contraband they want, and then give the local ZPD an anonymous tip." Will began his breakdown of his, and Layla's M.O. as if it wasn't theirs "They add insult to injury pilfering petty cash from the criminals they've taken down probably to rub it in the muzzle of said criminals that they're being outclassed, there are any number of reasons they'd take some of the contraband they have with the simplest being just because they can, and they tip off the ZPD so the criminals account for their actions."

"They almost sound like a modern day version of Robin Hood, and his Merry Mammals." Benji opined.

"Hahaha, I guess so huh?" Will chuckled at the fluffy cheetah's observation "That might just be a possibility for their motives though to really make money to give to the poor they'd have to sell the contraband they've stolen which wouldn't make them any better than the criminals they deliver to us. I think that they deliver the bad guys to us is indicative that their real goal is to put a dent in crime the ZPD might not be legally in a position to, and that they take from the criminals what they do is just because they can, or to throw us off, or both. It could be the other way around however, and what they take is the real hint on what they're really after with more criminals behind bars being an added bonus."

"Is there any way to narrow any of that down?" Autumn asked adding "That's quite the line of reasoning you laid out there."

"Didn't I tell you that's what Agents do in the ZIA? Well mostly analysts, but the best Field Agents learn from all sides when it comes to espionage, and counterespionage; and I learned from two of the best. Without more intel than we already have there's nothing more we could do to figure out the 'why' that would lead to the 'who'." Will answered with a grin as he thought of Jack, and Sky.

"Don't you guys need to get on patrol?" Benji asked as he realized they'd been chatting quite a while.

"Actually buddy I'm up front with you today, and my lovely partner is our runner. I assume it's because the Chief wants to keep his eye on me after what I did yesterday, and despite my lack of involvement, or knowledge regarding those responsible I'm still suspect number one in his book on this whole 'vigilante' case." Will answered adding "That I only have access to department issue tranqs, and my main late night 'extracurricular activity' is between the sheets with my mate should be proof enough of my innocence, but I can't exactly fault him for not trusting me."

"But why wouldn't he trust you? You're one of the best officers we have." Benji responded shocked that Will was so casual about the matter.

"Because I'm a killer Benji, and now he knows of just what calibre. Police work is my rehabilitation into a more normal way of living. One I might add that I am ardently trying to pursue now for the sake of my future kit, and not just my own, but it still stands that I know the taste of blood, and the feeling of watching the life leave a mammal's eyes as I cause it's heart to stop beating. I may not crave killing like some other mammals who've gone as far as I have, but for me it will always be an acceptable course of action when the situation calls for it that it would never be for nearly every other officer under his command." Will answered though the usual light in his eyes seemed to dim as a certain weariness crept into his voice.

Benji was too caring a mammal to see one of his friend's demeanor change so drastically, and so he did the only thing he could think to do; he hugged Will saying as he did so "But you save lives Will, every chance you get."

Will just buried his muzzle into Benji's shoulder grateful for, and accepting of the comfort he offered telling him "Thank you, Benji. Let no one say a truer friend than you ever existed, or that the Great Mother of Cats isn't proud to call you her son."

The two of them had a small cry after that, but both felt much better afterwards, and once they'd recovered wasted no time getting to work. Like the usual routine Will, and Benji seemed to have intuitively worked out the fluffy cheetah focused on the dispatch side of things while the nearly tiger sized arctic wolf took care of the paperwork with his partner aiding in getting things where they needed to go alongside him which as far as efficiency was concerned was certainly noteworthy. Will wasn't entirely wrong about Autumn, and his day's posting being a sort of punishment aimed at him, but the Chief also put them there because capable leader that the Chief was he enjoyed seeing the increased productivity out of the usually on the slower side Benji, and with Will going out on a five day leave felt it prudent to keep him 'in-house' where things were less likely to get out of hoof as the previous day's events proved they could.

That wasn't to say with Will in the precinct that things wouldn't get interesting. During a lull in their work Will had asked Autumn if she minded fetching him a mug of coffee since he hadn't had his daily portion with the stipulation that it be in a mug sized for her, and not say Wolford for example. Autumn had agreed easily since the rapport Will, and Benji had alongside the upbeat attitude they bounce off each other while they worked together was besides being infectious quite the morale boost to witness. Will was in the middle of mildly flirting with Benji more in a manner befitting friendly teasing than anything when Autumn returned with his requested mug of coffee from the break room, and she realized from Will's body language that he was engaging in the same casual contact two felines on friendly terms would normally do which she stopped to watch for a moment. Autumn knew from her sister who had been his roommate in college for the two years he'd been there how as expressive as he was in wolf terms with his body language he seemed to innately pick up on, and imitate unique body language cues in other mammals particularly felines, but to know a thing was different from actually seeing it.

As she watched the two she remembered a story her sister had told her about how his tendency to physically express himself as other mammals did extended even into how he would talk with her example being when a foreign student from England had gotten the dorm next to theirs, and within an hour of talking to the other wolf Will's accent had shifted into the same way of speaking as the other wolf albeit as the English wolf had said Will had a more Scottish sound. According to Summer Will had openly said he sometimes slipped into the accent he was speaking in without control over it, and attributed it to the amount of british music he listened, and sang along to telling them both about a forest fire he'd been at during his time in the Ulfhaven Conservation Corps which handled camp logistics, and he'd pretended to be from Ireland for the amusement of the crew he was working with in receiving, and distribution. Coming out of her musings Autumn gave Will the mug of coffee which was black without sugar, or cream as requested, but no sooner did Will finish his first drink than his entire demeanor shifted, and Will moved the mug away from his muzzle to glare at as if it had personally offended him which it had.

"Partner, where did you get this?" Will asked knowing full well the state of the contents of the mug he held in his left paw were not her fault.

"The break room" Autumn answered a little perplexed at Will's shift in demeanor.

"Do you know who made the pot?" Will followed up his inquiry.

"I don't know who made it." Autumn replied then asked "Is there something wrong with it? It smelled fine to me."

"Are you much of a coffee drinker Autumn?" Will asked her in response his tone with her quite cordial.

"I'm a cop. We, and doctor's alike run on the stuff." Autumn said with a hint of a smile at him.

"While soldiers get coca leaves. After boot camp anyway . . ." Will responded with a grin of his own before offering her the mug saying "Try this."

"Okay, that's not coffee. Not by a long shot from a horse's dick" Autumn said frowning after she managed to swallow the small drink she took.

"Indeed it is brown water. As with cannabis just because it smells like good shit doesn't mean it is." Will replied nodding as he did so before turning to Benji to ask pointing at the bottom of the mic in front of the cheetah "The switch to turn this mic over to broadcast on the station P.A. was this one right?"

"Yeah, that's right" Benji affirmed.

"Alright, don't mind me I'm just going to borrow this for a sec" Will said as he slid the microphone over so he could speak into it.

"Will whoever made the coffee currently in the break room kindly present themselves therein ASAP. I repeat if you made the coffee in the break room please report to me there promptly." Will's voice carried through the station over the public address system.

There hadn't been a hint of anger, or malice in his voice, but officers could be seen pausing in their duties to watch Will as he headed for the break room coffee mug in paw. After he passed Benji was rushed by those who wanted to bet on who was responsible for what Autumn confirmed was a sub par, and absolutely lackluster brew of the sacred beans as well as bet on what Will had in store for the culprit. A few put their money on the responsible mammal being new to the precinct though Will was the most recent patrol officer to join their ranks, and no one really knew of any new hires in other departments; most put money on that whoever it was they were gonna get a Chief level tail chewing from Will which after he had come back covered in blood the day before sounded like something far worse than what their commanding officer was capable of. Autumn for her part was the only one who only put money on what Will would do, and that he would simply show the culprit how to properly make a pot of coffee; though some of their fellow officers openly laughed at her faith in her partner with some commenting she'd have more chance winning if she bet on the odds of the Chief wearing a dress Benji shared her optimism, and put her down fair, and square in the small ledger for the office betting pools that he kept in his desk.

Will made it to the break room, and found it empty which suited him fine. He eyed the contents of the mug he held with disappointment then shot a disdain filled glare at the coffee pot from whence it came. He didn't have to wait long before a mammal joined him in the break room, and he could tell from their footsteps that they were nervous though he kept his back turned to the door as he stood facing the coffee pot he'd swiftly turned off shortly after entering.

"I take it you're the one responsible for the fresh pot?" Will asked as he turned to face the culprit who turned out to be a leopardess. She wasn't exactly model gorgeous for her species, but she was definitely pretty nonetheless at least in Will's eyes, and he would defend her as such to anyone who said otherwise.

"I did." she answered unable to hide her nervousness since she expected a tail chewing that would definitely still smart for a few days.

"Well officer what is your name?" Will asked in turn doing his best not to grin as she looked up at him still nervous as hell.

"I'm Lieutenant Haylen, sir." She answered doing her best to sound professional towards who she assumed was a superior officer.

"Your first name?" Will clarified the answer he wanted.

"It's Nora" Haylen replied.

"Well Nora I'm Will it's nice to meet you" Will responded with a grin offering his paw which she shook his calmness doing a great deal to negate the stress she'd been feeling.

"It's nice to meet you too Will" Nora said as she released his paw.

"Now on to business. Are you a coffee drinker Nora?" Will asked seriously though his friendly demeanor didn't change.

"I am actually." Nora answered.

"Do you brew your own coffee at home?" Will inquired.

"No, I usually just stick with Snarlbucks." Nora replied.

"What is with my generation, and simply buying coffee already made?" Will wondered rhetorically before passing Nora his mug, and saying "Try this."

"That's no Snarlbucks, now is it?" Will asked with a wicked grin in open amusement at the frown on Nora's muzzle, and a chuckle when she shook her head in response to his question.

"You know you're lucky it's me you have to deal with on this one. If you'd say brought the Chief a mug like this he'd put you on parking duty for a month." Will said with his grin softening before continuing "Now I want you to show me what you did before I show you not only how to do it right, but how to do it graveyard shift style. As the old saying goes the mammal who makes the coffee good rules the campfire."

"Well first I filled the back with water, and tossed out the used grounds" Nora explained while as she did so Will poured out the brown water, and likewise refilled the tank listening to her continue.

"I found coffee filters next to the coffee tin, and I didn't know just how much to put in once I had the filter where it goes so I asked one of the officers who happened to be in here with me. He just said put in a couple scoops, and it'd be fine." Nora finished telling him.

Will had seen what the problem had been when he tossed out the spent grounds, but withheld telling her until he'd seen the scoop that was inside the coffee tin. "Well Nora you can't exactly be faulted for being given bad directions, or the fact that this scoop is totally unsuitable unless you were making coffee for someone Judy's size. As a general rule you want to fill the coffee filter half full with grounds at least though only for the later shifts would putting more than that be called for."

After telling her this Will himself went about putting in a new filter, and fresh grounds where those went in the coffee making apparatus. He waved her over so she could see his handiwork before he closed the lid, and turned the machine on.

"So you new around these parts Nora?" Will asked making conversation while they waited for the coffee to brew.

"Yeah I got promoted to the administration side of things about three months ago over in precinct two, and they transferred me here two weeks ago." Nora answered.

"So hear any good rumors about me?" Will wondered with an easy grin.

"I don't really pay much attention to what others usually say about other officers. I learned pretty quick over at precinct two that just because the word around the office was that a given mammal wasn't nice didn't mean said mammal was actually disagreeable." Nora told him honestly.

"Come on, humor me. If I asked just about anyone else they wouldn't give it to me straight." Will encouraged her.

"Well when I first got here most folks were still reeling from that sparring match you had with your sister, and all I really knew about you was what I'd seen on zootube. Rumor has it though you get around with certain of your fellow officers particularly the station quartermaster. Though I take that with a grain of salt since Benjamin speaks so fondly of you, and is really happy he gets to be one of the witnesses before the judge when you legally marry your mate. She is really pretty by the way; Benjamin showed me pictures." Nora gave in, and told Will mostly what he wanted to hear before asking "Is it really true you showed up back at the precinct covered in blood yesterday?"

"Ah the station rumor mill where do I even begin? It's true I've been more than just friendly with Mihoshi that's Officer Yama, and Jade who's Officer Caldera. It's also true that Jade is welcome in, and has been in the bed my mate, and I share. Of course Benji would say nice things about me though I don't always deserve them; he was the first friend I made when I transferred here from Ulfhaven nearly a full month ago now, and I swear he gives the best hugs. As for yesterday, yes I did come back covered in blood, and none of it my own, but I don't take very kindly at all to threats to my pack mates, or extended pack mates of which not only Judy is a part since Nick is my pack brother so too is Nick's mom, and Judy's whole family." Will explained though as he was speaking this last sentence Wolford came in to the break room empty coffee mug in paw.

"That's a whole lot of bunnies Will, I've seen the family photos" John commented before greeting Lt. Haylen "Hello, Nora."

"Hello John." Nora replied, and Will noted her shift in body language.

"Even if I weren't who, and what I am Brother I would still take on the responsibility of her whole family being my extended pack mates" Will said to John with all seriousness before commenting "I see you two are on a first name basis."

This of course caused Nora to blush slightly something neither wolf failed to notice though John tried changing the subject "So she's the one you summoned to their doom over the P.A.; I see she's still in one piece so I guess that means your partner Will is going to win the pool."

"I'm not the Chief, Brother" Will responded with a laugh "She'd never really used a coffee maker before thanks to the existence of Snarlbucks, and made an honest mistake, but I showed her the ropes. By the way a fun fact you two might find interesting: Did you know that the Great Mother of Cats, and the Wolf Father besides being brother, and sister as angels in heaven also are extended pack mates so to speak, and not exactly averse to being intimate which leads to them looking rather fondly on situations where their children get along rather well."

"I've never heard of such a thing, and that seems rather . . ." Nora replied trailing off as she searched for the right word.

"Incestuous? Taboo?" Will suggested before clarifying "For that matter the Wolf Father, and Wolf Mother are fraternal twins. The rules for what is acceptable out here besides varying wildly depending where on this earth you go mean absolutely nothing over there. My point wasn't that certain angels in the realms of heaven get freaky though believe me they do; my point was that if you asked the Wolf Father, or the Cat Mother they'd both tell you the notion that canines, and felines were never meant to get along is absolute bullshit."

"If you know so much what would for example the Wolf Father say about a pairing like Wilde, and Hopps?" Nora asked curiously while John as apparent by his muzzle expression also wanted to know.

"This is something that's hard for most mortal mammals to understand, but all the angels in the realms of heaven of predator, and prey alike are all brothers, and sisters. Sure there's like in any large family some quibbling, and sibling rivalry, but one thing they all share in common is ardent approval of the children they watch over not only getting along, but becoming more than friends. The Wolf Father looks upon Nick, and Judy, and their partnership fills him with gladness there are no words for." Will explained to them with no small amount of seriousness.

"Well coffee is done, shouldn't we be getting back to work?" John asked his tail wagging as he tried to change the subject.

"That it is Brother." Will replied picking up the full carafe to fill his mug after he'd poured it out in the sink. Will also extended the carafe in his paw so he could refill John's mug before placing it back in the apparatus, and telling the two of them he'd catch them later.

On his way out of the break room it was hard not to notice the Chief standing off to his left.

"Hey, Chief been standing there long?" Will asked.

"Long enough." The Chief answered.

"I guess you weren't the only one of a mind that I'd come unglued on one of our fellow officers, over something like a shitty pot of coffee. You're funny boss. Oh! That reminds me!" Will replied before sticking his head back into the break room and calling out to the leopardess within "Hey, Nora remind me when I get back from Ulfhaven the monday after next that I'm upgrading our coffee setup, and getting us better grounds; I want espresso roast on paw in an airtight container."

"So you need anything Chief? Maybe a back rub?" Will asked turning his attention back to his superior with a grin on his muzzle.

"I don't think so, Grimm." The Chief answered tersely.

"You sure sir? It's not for nothing felines make excellent masseurs, and I know their secrets." Will said waggling his free paw before sipping from his coffee.

"What're you playing at Grimm?" The Chief asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't trust me farther than you could throw me right now, but what have I done to lose the trust you did have in me? I rescued our smallest officer from quite the threat as far as I, or her partner for that matter were aware of at the time, and despite my being honest about my lack of involvement in certain activities targeting the city's criminals you still suspect me. I did tell you that if I were to start appropriating funds from criminals to recoup my losses, and bolster the precinct budget I'd run it by you first didn't I?" Will answered pointedly.

"I don't recall you saying anything quite to that effect though you mentioned such a course of action." the Chief replied.

"Then consider this me running it by you, once I'm back from Ulfhaven my duties here permitting I'm going to go after the more stubborn criminal elements in this city, and reappropriate their assets. Anything over the first two million I'll split between donations to the whole ZPD, and any charities of your choosing. I think that's only fair since I was the anonymous donor responsible for us getting reoutfitted with dragon skin vests, and polyaramid weave uniforms." Will responded well aware that he would be overheard by John, and Nora.

"What?" Nora exclaimed while John involuntarily spewed a mouthful of coffee from his muzzle thankfully back into the mug he'd lifted to his lips before saying "No wonder Jade was so happy when we got that first shipment she marked you. So that's what we're getting? Nice."

"You two are to keep that information to yourselves. That Is An Order, Understood?" The Chief quickly addressed them before turning to Will saying "What is your major malfunction Grimm?"

"Tell me John if I ordered every canid in this building with the full weight of my authority to turn on the Chief what would be the outcome?" Will asked Wolford temporarily ignoring the Chief though he kept his eyes locked on the cape buffalo's.

"We . . . We would be compelled to obey, but . . ." John responded clearly disconcerted by even the mere suggestion.

"By even issuing such a command I'd be dividing my own forces, and face open insurrection. Let me pose another hypothetical to you John. Say the Chief issued commands that were for the safety of this city, but were morally questionable, and went against not only the code of honor every good cop follows, but were such that the canids under his command considered desertion except for me, and I used my full authority to second his hypothetical unconscionable orders; what would happen then?" Will asked him.

"We wouldn't like it, but we'd be compelled to obey. Why would you even suggest such things?" John replied, but felt the need to question Will.

"Thought exercises like these are important John both for commanders, and the commanded. No matter how unlikely a scenario it is better to be mentally prepared for it, and never face it then to not even have that much, and be waist deep in blood, and guts putting a gun to your head because you never considered having to take a life with the weapons you were born with but had to go muzzle deep into killing at the most brutal level." Will answered John before saying to the Chief "I don't have a major malfunction Chief, I just felt the need to lay some cards on the table. You finally understand the kind of asset I am, but aren't willing to accept me as an asset instead of a potential liability, and as John just helped me point out it behooves me not to usurp your command, but to reinforce, and augment it. I told you what happened the last time my higher-up considered me a liability; don't make his same mistake."

"Why would you be compelled to obey him John?" Nora asked Wolford.

"Nora that is between the canids in this precinct, and me. The salient point is that I would never just order them around on a whim. I am not here to rule, or conquer anyone." Will answered her question before turning to head back to the front desk.

"Will." the Chief said stopping him in his tracks "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Water under the bridge sir." Will replied sipping his coffee then continuing on his way.

When he got back to the front desk Autumn was waiting for him an expectant look on her muzzle.

"So partner who was your hapless victim?" Autumn asked though her tone was teasing.

"You mean the poor excuse for coffee culprit? That'd be a one Lieutenant Nora Haylen, and I didn't reprimand her, or anything of the sort. I just showed her the more proper amount of grounds to put, and made a fresh pot." Will answered sipping from his mug for emphasis before adding "I also asked her to remind me after I get back that I want to upgrade our coffee makers, and store of grounds. By the way here any betting pools open on Wolford, Benji?"

"So you didn't yell at her, or anything?" Autumn sought clarification.

"Why would I do that? If it had been a male officer okay I would've barked at him a little, but females are my weakness partner. I'm only mean to them if absolutely necessary, or they somehow manage to press my buttons the wrong way, and that's rare." Will answered her shaking his head at her for being ridiculous.

"Yes!" Autumn exclaimed "I won. Cash me out Benji."

"Hmm? Wait, you won?" Benji responded having been engrossed in his phone.

"Yep. Though who's Lieutenant Haylen? I need to thank her for being the reason I won, and split my winnings with her." Autumn told him grinning ear to ear.

"Nora was the one who made the bad pot?" Benji asked turning to Will.

"Yes she was Benji, and since you didn't hear me the first time are there any open bets on Wolford?" Will responded before adding to his partner "She was transferred here from precinct two about two weeks ago, and is more in the admin side of things. She's actually really nice, and pretty too."

"Okay then let me just send out a message that you won Autumn" Benji said to her quickly tapping out a group text on his phone, and after sending it retrieved the stack of bills she'd won saying "There you go. You'll probably find Nora up on the third floor. Now I can tell you Will that right now there aren't any bets open on John. You thinking of starting one?"

"I am. I want you to put me down for forty bucks that within a month he asks Nora out." Will said pulling out his wallet, and getting out two twenties.

"Ooh, you think he likes her?" Benji asked excitedly.

"They're on a first name basis, and I think they both like each other, but we'll see how it goes. Monday is the opening of the 'Gates of Death' which marks the beginning of winter so if it affects John anything like it affects me he'll be more inclined to make a move." Will answered.

"I've never heard of Halloween ever called that. Sounds morbid." Benji commented as he took Will's money, and made notes in his ledger.

"For mammals like Will, and I who're naturally closer to the realm of spirit that's what we refer to it as. Well I'm gonna go track down Lt. Haylen" Autumn said before giving them a wave, and heading for the elevator.

"Likewise I'm heading out front for a smoke break, okay Benji." Will said to him setting his coffee mug down on the front desk.

Will made his way through the front doors towards the ashtray out front having with fluid ease already placed a cigarette in his mouth by the time he reached said doors. After he lit it using his black flip lighter he pulled out his phone to get in touch with Layla via text. He sent her a message letting her know about what he'd told the Chief about appropriating funds from criminal elements once they were back from Ulfhaven as well as asking if she minded changing their 'date' night into a 'Hentai, and chill' night. With his phone back in his pocket Will took his time enjoying the last half of his cigarette, and decided to smoke another once it was dead.

On his way back in his phone's text notification went off, and he read Layla's response while he walked. She'd given Adam, and Kat the heads up mentioning their previous 'date' nights were at least effective test runs for those future 'dates' they'd go on. She also told him she was all for a little 'Hentai, and chill' so long as she selected the hentai. Will tapped out his reply to her that, that was fine by him hitting send just as he sat back down next to Benji, and after taking a sip from his coffee got back to what work needed doing at the front desk.

The two of them fell back into their work rhythm with Will having Benji teach him the ropes of handling dispatch since he already was familiar with handling calls. When Autumn came back she commented to Will that he was quite right Nora was nice, and definitely pretty. The three of them continued working up until lunch, and Benji revealed his boyfriend Michael had made him a healthier lunch than what he'd normally be eating.

Will expressed his approval of the chicken dish Benji had since it really did smell good, and usually food that was healthy didn't smell that appetizing. When Autumn suggested they go get something from the cafeteria though she wasn't that hungry Will responded that they could go have that sparring match to work up their appetites. Benji looked shocked since Will's suggestion reminded him of the sparring match Will had with Lola, but Autumn was game so they made their way to the training room.

Once they were there Will prepared by removing his uniform shirt, and doing some stretches while Autumn retrieved the necessary protective gear. Neither noticed that Jack who'd been using a weight set quickly left; Brushfire felt the need to spread the word that Will was sparring with his partner. When Autumn came back over to where Will was with head, and mouth guards along with boxing gloves Will just shook his head at her telling her to simply remove her gear, and step in the ring with him. Autumn was almost obstinate about not going up against him without protection, but Will was emphatic that for one thing he didn't box since he was trained in Aikido which required free paws, and that while he wasn't going to go easy on her he wanted her to be able to go all out on him. Eventually Autumn agreed on the condition that if she called the match over then it would be which Will agreed to without hesitation.

Once Autumn had likewise removed her uniform shirt revealing the sports bra she wore underneath, and they were in the ring they both noticed the audience they'd gathered with Jack among those in the front. With a nod from each of them that was their agreed upon signal they each took stances, and began circling eachother starting their match.

Will's stance was loose with his paws held low while Autumn kept her guard high since all she really had was the boxing training from her academy days. Will gave his partner his best devious grin that reached his eyes trying to psych her out, and as soon as he saw it working he made the first move. With a playful yip he lunged, and though Autumn dodged she played into his paws allowing him to almost land more of swat in her general direction than an actual strike.

They continued circling each other with Will continuing his efforts successfully giving Autumn playful shoves along with a couple snaps of his jaws not meant to actually come in contact with her. It took Autumn a minute to realize that he wasn't actually trying to fight her so much as play with her in the manner wolf, and tiger cubs tended to. Once Will saw her catch on to the game he was playing at he dropped onto all fours continuing his antics teasing her with what soft blows he landed. Autumn likewise got on all fours, and catching his playful mood felt no qualms about using her claws in their play.

Their audience was certainly confused by their antics at first, but Anthony, and Jason both laughed as they were first to realize what was going on since as fathers they'd seen their cubs play like Will, and Autumn were with other cubs their age. Eventually after they started wrestling, and play biting at each other Will eventually let his partner win with Autumn grinning as she got her fangs around his throat claiming her victory. They both sat on their haunches panting at each other for a moment before Will got back on his hindpaws first then helped Autumn back up.

Their focus no longer on each other they both had a laugh looking at their audience who'd come to see a fight, but got a different kind of show.

"If I had told you that was what I had in mind for a trust building exercise instead of an actual spar would you have agreed partner?" Will asked after they'd left the ring, and went for their discarded gear.

"Probably not, but that was fun. Thank you Will." Autumn answered.

"Don't mention it. Just because we're adults doesn't mean we shouldn't behave like cubs every now, and again." Will responded with a smile.

"No wonder you're so good with cubs. That was too fun watching you play with those young ones in the park yesterday." Autumn said while she got her uniform shirt back on.

"Like I said that's the me I'd rather be." Will replied likewise getting his uniform shirt, and gear back on.

Once they were back in uniform they headed out of the training room, and towards the cafeteria. After they'd eaten having definitely worked up an appetite they headed back to the front desk, and just in time to help Benji with the post lunch rush. When the Chief asked Benji to get some files in his office put in archives Will took over dispatch duty having gotten the hang of how that went.

The three of them kept up their work with positivity that spread to those around them. Jade even stopped by in the middle of the afternoon mostly to pester Will out of boredom though she did give him an update on her progress getting stuff packed away in the armory, and after confirming with Autumn that she was cool to back up Benji for a bit offered to give Jade a paw which she gladly accepted.

Will surprised Jade with just how strong he proved to be when they got to packing away the kevlar vests meant for mammals polar bear size, and larger. The kevlar only vests weren't actually that heavy, but were awkward. It was the vests with ceramic plate inserts that proved heavy especially since they were older variants seeing as most of the rhinos, hippos, and elephants hadn't needed to use that much armor in well over a decade; the precinct still had them on paw just in case, but with the dragon skin vests they'd be getting the older vests simply had to go. Jade was actually worried when Will went to move an elephant sized vest since she'd meant to get one of the elephant officers down to actually help moving that section of gear, but her fears were unfounded. Will simply moved it enough that he could pull out the ceramic plates which on their own weren't that heavy.

While they worked they bantered back, and forth on the merits of the city's efforts on firearm control, and the necessity of even keeping such heavy armor in stock. Jade was of the mind that with the city seeming safer, and safer every year that they'd even kept the gear was a little ridiculous. Will on the other paw reminded her that smugglers could still theoretically at least get ordinance into the city that would require deploying every elephant on the force in what amounted to light versions of the armor those militaries with elephants outfitted them with. When Jade asked if Will really had taken down a 'War Elephant' after he mentioned off paw that it wasn't fucking easy he answered that with only his knife, and his fangs he had, but it was probably the most difficult exercise in physical combat he'd ever undertaken simply because he'd had to get close enough to go for the legs then the throat. He explained to her that the only reason he'd had to even do it was because the bull in question had been a closet meth-head, and went nuts on his whole platoon during a training exercise to the point lethal force had been necessary.

Jade thanked Will for his help when they were done, and gave him a hug since she'd heard about his upcoming trip, and that she wouldn't see him for a week. Will chuckled hearing her say she'd miss him, and reminded her that not only would she see him tomorrow night at the halloween party, it was only a week he'd be gone which wasn't long at all. She insisted she'd miss him all the same before inquiring what his costume would be, but he told her he honestly didn't know since Layla still kept that bit of intel close to her vest.

After Will bid Jade a goodbye with the promise she'd see him tomorrow he went back up front to lend his paws to his partner, and Benji. For the next couple hours the three of them finished up their day's work, and neither Will, or Autumn thought about clocking out until it was time for Benji to do so around eighteen-hundred. Will commended Benji on his ability to handle twelve hour days like they were donuts while they were clocking out getting a laugh out of the fluffy cheetah who simply played it off saying it was easy for him since he loved his job.

Down in the motor pool Will got in his Shelby, and after starting up the engine got jams from Dagoba pumping through the stereo. First on the playlist he'd set his phone to shuffle through was "The World In Between". With his window rolled down, and a lit cigarette in paw Will drove out of the motor pool waving to Joe as he passed him. Making his way to his apartment with Layla the main thoughts on Will's mind were what was for dinner, and just what Layla had planned for their halloween costumes.

The next track to play was "Shen Lung" while Will enjoyed his drive home. He felt good to have the work week he'd had finally over, and all the moreso because he could sleep in till ten in the morning which he planned to do. In the last stretch of distance to his apartment building Will headbanged to "Black Smokers [752 Farenheit]" while still keeping his eyes on the road. Once in front of the building that was his destination Will parked in the free space behind Layla's bike, and after pausing his phone's music player got it unplugged before turning off his Shelby.

Making his way to the building's elevator, and up to the fourth floor where their apartment was didn't take him long, and as soon as he'd stepped through the door which had opened automatically for him he was first greeted by the wonderful smells of whatever it was Layla had been cooking.

"It's good to be home my love. So tell me good lookin' what is it that smells so good you got cookin'." Will said as he followed his nose into the kitchen where he found his mate.

"I felt like Italian, so I made chicken parmesan." Layla answered turning from the sink where she'd been doing dishes to give him a smile.

"Well my nose is happy so I guess my stomach will be too though I can think of at least one thing I want before we eat." Will told her with an easy grin.

"And what would that be hmm, wolfie baby?" Layla asked.

"Oh, just this" Will replied as he walked over to her then wrapped his arms around her giving her a deep kiss.

"We haven't even gotten to the hentai yet, and you want to chill already?" Layla said putting a paw on his chest.

"Who needs porn when they have a mate as sexy, and beautiful as you?" Will responded before rubbing his cheek against her's marking her.

"Wise words my soon to be husband, but maybe I enjoy the foreplay." Layla replied with a satisfied grin at his attentions.

"Who doesn't?" Will said rhetorically before asking her "So how was your day?"

"Good so far; I went out to get the supplies we'd need for our halloween costumes. Mainly a lot of fur dye, and a new bikini. On that front I really lucked out that it's colors match how my fur is going to be dyed. I had lunch with Adam, and Kat; gave them the heads up, and we three all want to know just what prompted you to say what you did to the Chief." Layla answered him.

"Okay you really have to give up the goods on what the hell we're going as. Just because I can make an accurate guess doesn't mean I wouldn't rather simply hear the truth from you. You can tell them, or I will, whichever, that I brought up making our 'dates' semi-official because even with me lying through my teeth, and using sound logic he still suspected me; You know how sometimes I have no patience for pretense so I decided on the fly to semi level with him." Will explained.

"I see, okay then. Well I had figured getting you turned into a black wolf, and dying my red fur crimson with my white fur dyed black would have us looking sufficiently scary. I even made sure to get the kind of dye that'd be safe over all of our fur. Though after you telling the Ulfhaven version of little red riding hood . . ." Layla said lowering her muzzle as she trailed off

"Oh, I'm down for that. Now, hey you are my Akazukin, and I'm your Big Bad Wolf completely different from that particular story; if there were a costume competition tomorrow night we'd win." Will told her lifting her gaze so she could see the grin on his muzzle.

"Alright." Layla acquiesced before saying "Dinner's been ready so let's eat."

Layla had already plated their meal having only made enough for them tonight since they'd be gone for a week. She passed Will his plate along with eating irons, and followed him to the table. Will set his food down on one side then pulled the chair that was on the side to his right over next to where he would sit so Layla would sit directly next to him, and though he patted the seat next to him after he sat down she'd already gotten the hint. Will watched her as she set her plate next to his then instead of sitting next to him went to the fridge to get them both a can of Mountain Mist soda from the twelve pack she'd picked up while she'd been out, and about getting the fur dye they needed. Only once she was next to him, and about to dig into her own plate did Will likewise tuck in to his, and he closed his eyes savoring the first bite of crunchy cheesy chicken, and flavorful marinara.

"This is really good babe." Will complimented her leaning into her shoulder, and giving a satisfied hum in expression of his enjoyment of the meal she'd prepared.

"I'm glad you like it." Layla responded adding "Like you would always say when you, and Maria were teaching me how to really cook just follow the recipe, and usually there's nothing you can't make, and even if you mess up it can still be edible, and you learn."

"Yeah, but you really took her advice to heart that it helps to put a little love into what you make." Will replied feeling the need to say "I can only imagine how much fun we'll both have cooking with our kit, and teaching him, or her their way around a kitchen; you really are going to be an awesome mom."

Layla had to look at him as he said that his words so warmed her heart, and she seeing that he was crying told him "Now you cut that out, or we'll both be blubbering messes, and I'm not even pregnant yet. Don't sell yourself short either. You're going to be the best father ever."

"I'm going to try." Will said while tears still flowed from his eyes as he focused on eating so his emotions wouldn't overwhelm him.

"Speaking of our future kit do want it to be a boy, or a girl?" Layla asked.

"Honestly I don't care. All that matters is that our kit is born healthy, but even if they aren't I would give my wings for him, or her to survive, and have a long life" Will answered her seriously as fresh tears fell from his eyes before adding "Secretly though I hope our kit is a girl."

"Damnit Will." Layla said turning from her food, and burying her muzzle in his shoulder to hide the tears she couldn't hold back "Why do you have to say such things? So why do you hope I give birth to a daughter?"

"Because the thought of having a son, and him being a mini-me scares me. Plus I like the idea of being the proud warrior father who passes along his skills to his daughter." Will said with a weak smile the thoughts behind his words stemming the tide of his tears.

Layla couldn't help laughing into his shoulder finally managing to respond "You're scared of a mini you? Really?"

"It's not funny!" Will asserted.

"Yes it is." Layla countered.

"It is not. What if he has the same protective streak I do which he probably would, and he goes as far as I have to protect others. Just because I have the strength necessary to handle having gone that far doesn't mean he would, and I would never wish having to go that far on any son of mine." Will told her in all seriousness.

"With you as her father a daughter could be just the same." Layla replied.

"Yes, but knowing my luck our daughter would be more of a balance between us if not completely different from either of us. Which brings me back to the fact that it doesn't matter if our kit is a boy, or a girl because we're going to be the best parents we can, give them advantages with what we can teach them that most never have, and they will know love from the both of us for as long as we draw breath." Will responded.

"You're right; boy, or girl our kit will be our kit." Layla agreed before raising her muzzle to whisper into his ear "You know, I think my appetite has shifted away from dinner."

"Well I'd rather finish this wonderful meal you've prepared, but if you'd rather skip to dessert already I don't mind. So what is for dessert?" Will asked playing obtuse.

"Dessert is you do your husbandly duties, and fuck me till your baculum surrenders." Layla growled her answer at him not exactly wanting to play around.

"That settles that then doesn't it?" Will responded smiling at her warmly.

What was left of their barely half eaten food remained that way, and only got colder since it was quite forgotten as they made their way to their bedroom trailing their clothes behind them.

When they made it to their bed the both of them quite naked Layla made it plain that she wasn't in the mood for his usual attentive ministrations. With just a few growls, and not so subtle body language from his mate Will got the message loud, and clear he was to fuck her, and hard. Though she pulled him onto the bed as she fell back on it Will kept her paws pinned above her head with his own while she nipped at his throat, and wrapped her legs around his waist. It didn't take long for his member to reach readiness, and like a divining rod seeking water found the entrance to her sex. His hips seemed to thrust of their own accord as if they were powered by an electrical motor instead of his mind, and when his knot swelled inside her locking them his pace only quickened much to Layla's vocal satisfaction.

They maintained their position, and the pace of their clashing hips until there was nothing left in Will to release into Layla, and she used her legs to keep them locked together until she was satisfied his knot had been doing it's job. Neither of them was quite done with the other, and they only separated once his knot deflated long enough for Layla to flip her position, and present Will her tail end with her tail curled to the side around her. Will's baculum wasn't ready to surrender either, and allowed him to pull Layla back onto his member until blood flow reengorged it as he slid in, and out of her slick folds. They continued their quite primal display with renewed vigor once his reinflating knot resecured them, and they didn't give up their passion to mate until they were both quite spent capable of only falling on their sides. Afterglow was an understatement for the contentment they both felt as they fell asleep Layla spooning into Will, as his arms kept her against him.

* * *

Saturday [Week four, day five]

Sometime around 09:00

For cubs, kits, and other young saturday mornings typically are for cartoons, but for at least most working adult mammals they are for sleeping in, and that is precisely what Will, and Layla both did. They were both mammals for which being nocturnal was easier than being diurnal which made getting enough sleep regularly important, and after the late nights they'd had catching up on sleep was not only vital it was well earned.

Eventually the realm of sleep released it's grip on Will, but even as his mind entered the state of wakefulness he kept his eyes firmly shut. The first things he became aware of were the pressure of Layla against him, and his muzzle buried in her ruff. As this registered in his mind his actions accordingly were to hold her closer, and further burrow his nose into her neck fur which made him aware of the fact that he'd drooled on her in his sleep. As he did so the vixen who held his heart in her paws stirred against him particularly with her furry rear, but his member having been well worn out the night previous made it rather apparent to Will anyway that it was taking the day off.

Layla continued her stirring, and Will relaxed his hold on her which allowed her to roll over to face him whereupon she began slowly licking the underside of his chin, and his neck. Will simply tilted his head back enjoying the sensation of her tongue against his fur, and Layla pushed herself forward causing him to roll onto his back with her following to lay on him nuzzling into his ruff before laying her head against his neck.

They stayed like that for a while both relatively awake, but absolutely reluctant to leave their bed, and the warm spot they'd made on it. Eventually though certain biological necessities urged them to break their morning tranquility. Layla was first to rise, and make her way to the toilet with Will following shortly thereafter. While Layla sat on the throne she'd claimed Will's bladder brokered no patience so he availed himself of the shower, and it's drain to relieve himself.

Once his bladder had been emptied Will reached in to turn on the shower both to wash down the drain the remnants of his urine, and so they could bathe, and be clean for the day. Neither had really said anything to the other yet, and they didn't really need to; while the water was coming to temperature Will busied himself by giving his teeth a quick brush rinsing using hot water as was his particular quirk regarding the custom of dental maintenance. He likewise made use of rather minty alcohol based mouthwash, and after he spat it out into the sink rinsed his mouth with more hot water savoring the pain. Since they were about to get in the shower Layla hadn't bothered wiping herself, and wasting toilet paper, but did take over the sink to likewise handle her oral hygiene though she turned the water to cold. While she was busy at the sink Will went to the shower, and stuck in a paw to test the water which he needed to adjust down so as not to turn them both into something resembling a cooked lobster.

Once Will had the water at an agreeable temperature he got in the shower, and just let the water soak through his fur enjoying the sensation of it. Layla having not bothered with mouthwash wasn't that far behind him, and once she'd joined him he moved so she too could bask in the delicious warmth of the shower's spray. With the both of themselves as wet as they needed to be they each got pawfuls of fur soap, and scrubbed each other down. It was a little awkward as they tried to each scrub the other's front in tandem, and they shared a laugh at the endeavor. Layla washed Will's back first, and knowing how much he enjoyed it when she did so got her claws into it scratching his back as she worked the fur soap into his undercoat. Once she was done, and Will was as relaxed as a cooked noodle he returned the favor enjoying how his larger paws made the task a simple affair. While he was getting her lower back lathered he couldn't resist copping a feel getting a soft hum from Layla in response before moving on to get her tail clean.

His prowess, and the care he took in taking care of her caudal appendage was something Layla had always appreciated though Will kept how, or why he knew to be, and was so gentle, and attentive with her tail a secret. Wolves with their generally coarser fur could afford to be, and often enjoyed a little roughness when it came to getting their tails clean; Will's secret was that when they were younger, and Sophie was still a new member of his family she'd been his, and Lola's bath buddy of sorts though even as they grew older they still enjoyed their communal baths for the pack bonding exercise they were. Will had always had something of a soft touch with his paws, and he'd already been inclined to be gentler with Sophie than he would be with himself, or Lola which allowed him to learn how she liked to be cleaned, and how much firmness of touch she found enjoyable; the skill he gained from those experiences he simply applied to not only the vixen before him, but any other female he happened to bathe with.

Once they'd gotten the fur soap rinsed from their fur they both shook some of the water off themselves after turning the water off though not as much as they could've gotten out of their fur if they'd done so on all fours. Stepping out of the shower they both made use of the fur drying vent pad which turned up to it's highest setting left them both looking amusingly poofy. After getting sufficiently dry they both had a giggle at the other's appearance then set about brushing each other's fur down. While Layla made to brush him first Will dropped onto all fours to make the task easier on her which once she'd kneeled next to him it was. His ears folded back, and he closed his eyes in enjoyment of the feeling of the brush through his neck fur, and particularly along his spine. When it was his turn to brush his mate Will simply accepted the implement of grooming from her after shifting back onto his knees since with the length of his arms he could easily reach her shoulders. The strokes he made brushing down her fur were long, and smooth with Layla's muzzle expression showing she enjoyed the attention much as he had. Will lowered into a seiza position as he brushed out her rear, and legs saving her tail for last. Brushing out her fluffy appendage with loving care Will had a little fun rubbing it against his muzzle savoring the feel, and scent of her fur where it was softest besides her ventral fur.

Between their waking, and finishing their morning ablutions they'd taken their time an hour, and a half passing in what seemed like a third of that time. Exiting their bathroom they stayed naked save for their fur as they made their way into the living area of their apartment. While Will headed for the kitchen to get coffee, and breakfast started Layla busied herself at her laptop after turning on the stereo with it's remote since she had the portable computer wirelessly connected to the sound system. With the coffee pot gurgling away, and filling their apartment with the nose gratifying smell of hot water passing through espresso roast grounds Layla got music going at a comfortable volume starting with "Waking Hour" by The Gathering who were a Dutch band they both enjoyed.

Will having got the coffee pot going turned his attention to getting a pan hot while he decided what to fix for breakfast. Eggs, and shredded cheese were pulled out of the fridge, and placed on the counter along with a half-gallon of milk while frozen country style potatoes were retrieved from the freezer. Will's tail swayed in rhythm with the music as he set about mixing the eggs in a bowl with a fork, and a splash of milk for the omelettes he was going to make keeping breakfast simple yet satisfying. That done he made sure both of the non-stick pans he had heating on the stove got a bit of vegetable oil in them to help evenly apply heat to what he'd put in them. First to go in were the potatoes which still frozen would take a minute to get good, and crispy which Will poured from the bag into the pan on his right. He seasoned them with just enough salt, and pepper with a light dusting of garlic powder then gave them a stir before starting on omelette number one.

The next song to play while Will was cooking, and Layla was lounging on the sofa was "A Noise Severe" which was Will's favorite song by the Gathering, and he sang along to it softly while he got the first omelette flipped with a spatula he'd grabbed, and sprinkled cheese on the already cooked side. In short order the cheese was good, and melted, and after folding the omelette over Will got it on a plate then gave the potatoes another stir before getting omelette number two going. Next through the stereo's speakers came "Your Troubles Are Over" while thanks to the already quite hot pan the second omelette was ready in short order. Once he'd gotten it on a second plate Will turned his attention to the potatoes which were crispy enough to be called good, and so he divided them between the plates he'd gotten for himself, and his mate. The finishing touches on their food were a sprinkle of cheese on their potatoes, and a dollop of mayo for each of them though Will was more liberal with the mayo he put on his plate which he also gave a light drizzle of sriracha. His last order of business was to get them out clean coffee mugs he poured coffee into preparing both mugs with just enough cream to change their color a shade, and enough sugar to taste without overpowering their coffee. For a final flourish Will grabbed a can of whipped cream from the fridge applying a decent layer to each of their coffees.

"I heard that." Layla called from the living room having heard the telltale sound of Will squirting whipped cream into his open maw.

"What can I say Sophie isn't the only one who enjoys a good shot of whipped cream straight from the can. In fact she, and my Aunt Kay are famous for it." Will responded with a chuckle as he brought their coffees to the living room, and set them on the coffee table.

"You know I'm looking forward to meeting this vixen I've only seen in photos on Monday" Layla said before picking up the smaller of the two coffee mugs which was her's, and sipping from it with a humm in enjoyment of the brew.

"I'm looking forward to Monday too." Will agreed before saying with a grin "Hmm, hold still a second babe."

Layla just looked at him quizzically before he leaned his muzzle towards her's, and with a quick flash of his tongue licked the whipped cream off her nose.

"Did you put whipped cream in our coffees just so you'd be able to do that?" Layla asked with a grin.

"Nope, but it certainly was an added bonus." Will replied as he walked back into the kitchen to retrieve their plates.

When he returned he sat on the sofa next to Layla, and passed her plate to her with a fork already in place before picking up his own fork, and mixing the mayo, and sriracha he'd put on his potatoes into them then eating a forkful. They ate in silence simply enjoying their food, and the music playing through the stereo which Layla had changed to "Into a Frenzy" by The Dreamside.

While they were eating Will's phone went off from where it still was in his fallen uniform trousers in notification he'd gotten a text which he ignored until he'd finished his food. Setting his empty plate on the coffee table he got up to retrieve the device from his pants, as well as his black flip lighter, and his cigarettes from the pocket of his uniform shirt. Sitting back on the sofa he offered Layla a cigarette, and then his lighter after he'd lit his own then checked his phone finding he had a few texts to read over.

The first text he read was from Benji letting him know the location of place he'd booked for the precinct halloween party, and that since as a cop was always on duty as an emergency responder the party would only be from eighteen-hundred to twenty-two-hundred. Will responded to Benji with a simple _'Ten-four Benji-buddy'_ then checked the other text he'd gotten which was from Maria. She let him know that she was already packed, and would be over at David's place which Layla already knew how to get to. Will's response to her was _'Bueno gatito, I'll be by to pick you up sometime probably after 22:00.'_

While he was taking care of his messages Layla got their dirty dishes to the kitchen which she quickly cleaned, and rinsed putting them in the drying rack to the right of the sink. Once they were both done they headed into their bedroom to get dressed for the day though Layla only put on her PJ's since she wasn't going anywhere while Will put on a pair of black fatigue trousers, and one of his newer graphic t-shirts he'd bought from an online store when he was in Ulfhaven which bore the image of a grumpy looking wolf caricature holding a mug of coffee with text underneath it reading 'I woke up like this'. Once he was ready to go Will gave Layla a kiss goodbye, and a scent marking to her neck for good measure before heading out, and down to his Shelby.

His destination was the sex shop he'd bought the fuzzy paw-cuffs, his collar, and leash from since they also sold lingerie which he needed to purchase for his Rocky Horror song, and dance number he'd be doing. After he got his Shelby started he plugged his phone into the charger, and aux cables then got the Rocky Horror soundtrack playing so he could decide which songs he wanted to sing. As he drove towards his destination listening to "Time Warp", and "Sweet Transvestite" it occurred to Will that he'd need to get a couple others in on the act since he really wanted to open with "Sweet Transvestite", but who would really know the lyrics as well as he did, and be willing to join him was the question especially since he wanted it to be as much a surprise as possible.

He thought on it as he drove along figuring for "Time Warp" Layla would be the Magenta to his Riff-Raff with Sage covering Columbia's lines; it also seemed too perfect a thought to get Judy to convince Nick to be his performance's Brad while she'd be Janet for "Sweet Transvestite" which as he listened to the soundtrack would work better in their original order. Then again his thoughts circled around to how he wanted it to be a solo performance on his part for shock value, but half the fun of the performance would be them joining him if they agreed.

Parked out in front of his destination Will silenced the music before turning off his Shelby, and phone in paw first called Layla to run everything by her first. Layla was all for joining in the performance, but pointed out that for his plan to work it hinged on Sage, Nick, and Judy agreeing, and getting the lines down. After he ended his call with her he dialed Sage, and when she answered laid out what he had planned. She told him that Benji had spoken to her about DJing the party, and needed him to send her his playlists since she knew he'd have tracks she didn't that'd be perfect, but she declined to sing Columbia's lines with the reasoning that with her costume being what it was for her to do so would be out of character. When he asked what her costume would be she only told him that it'd be a surprise, and that he'd be jealous then hung up on him much to Will's chagrin though he laughed at her hanging up on him. He thought for a long minute, and remembering her performance with him of the 'Nyan Nyan commercial jingle' decided to see if Mihoshi would agree where Sage hadn't. When Mihoshi answered Will jumped right in to asking her if she'd be willing to join in his performance adding that while for "Time Warp" he'd sing Riff-Raff's lines he'd switch to Frank-n-Furter's lines for "Sweet Transvestite" as well as do so in drag. That alone had Mihoshi more than willing to participate rather enthusiastically so long as she got some photos of him which he promised her without hesitation. Then came the make, or break call to Judy.

"Will." Judy answered his call flatly.

"Judy do you remember last week when I mentioned wanting to do a Rocky Horror number at the party tonight?" Will asked hopefully.

"I do." Judy answered.

"Well I have a bit of a favor to ask." Will said.

"What kind of favor?" Judy asked suspiciously.

"How well do you know the music to Rocky Horror?" Will inquired before explaining "I had the thought that for when I sing 'Sweet Transvestite' after I do 'Time Warp' with Layla, and Mihoshi that you, and Nick would be perfect for Brad, and Janet's lines in the song. I was hoping you'd agree, and use your bunny magic to convince Nick to join us."

"Thanks to Abby I actually know it pretty well; it's a really fun musical." Judy responded before saying "I'll see what I can do to convince Nick. That actually sounds kind of fun."

"Sweetness, and thank you so much. Alright then I have some lingerie to buy for my performance; I will see you tonight." Will replied, and she could practically hear his grin through the phone.

"Yep, we'll see you there. Though hey, when did you want to pick us up to get heading to Ulfhaven?" Judy asked.

"Well it's more, or less a thirty-six hour drive, and to get there Monday afternoon we'd have to at least hit the freeway by midnight. I figured we'd just pick you two up on our way to the party that way once we leave all we have to do is go pick up Maria, and David." Will answered.

"So we'll be stuck in our costumes for the whole trip?" Judy wondered, and Will could hear her apprehension.

"Layla, and I will be, but if you, or Nick want to stop by either of your places to change into something more comfortable there should be plenty of time." Will responded easing her concern.

"Okay then. I'll be at Nick's later so we'll see you there later tonight." Judy said.

After saying goodbye again Will hung up, and feeling quite pleased about that bit of business being settled got out of his Shelby locking it before he headed in to the shop.

Walking in to the shop Will recognized the she-wolf attendant who had helped him pick out his leash, and collar. She likewise recognized him, and in a friendly tone asked what he was there to get. When he told her he was in to purchase some lingerie she assured him they had quite the selection, and asked what he had in mind to get for his vixen since she was a reader of 'Our Voice'. Will chuckled, and told her he was getting the lingerie for him showing her a picture of Frank-n-Furter from Rocky Horror. Her reaction was priceless as she told him that no one would believe her that he would be going as that particular character for halloween. He explained that he actually was going as the Big Bad Wolf from the Ulfhaven variant of the Little Red Riding Hood tale, but would be singing "Sweet Transvestite" in front of his coworkers at the ZPD halloween party that evening for shits, and giggles, and wanted to do so in character. Hearing this she rather enthusiastically helped him pick out everything he'd need from their selection of lingerie sized for tigresses on the smaller size since he was closer to them in size than he was any she-wolf.

Once Will had purchased everything he needed along with a few sets of fuzzy pawcuffs for his home in Ulfhaven, and a new simple black faux-leather collar for 'formal' occasions he left the store wearing the fluffy red boa he'd purchased with no small amount of flair sashaying his way out of the building simply for his amusement, and the she-wolf's who had given him the employee discount without telling him.

Back at his Shelby Will deposited the bag with his purchases in the passenger seat then went around, and got in the driver's seat. He took off his new boa since he'd only worn it to get a rise out of the she-wolf who had helped him. Will didn't bother plugging his phone into the aux cord for his trip back home, and just got his Shelby started then used his signal to merge back into traffic. As he was driving at an easy pace maybe a mile from the sex shop he happened to pull alongside an older van with a rather well done mural on the side of a celtic style wolf warrior carrying a white she wolf princess style with lighting in the background. His eyes caught by the well done graphic Will thought nothing of abusing his authority as a cop, and slowed down to get behind the van then turning on his emergency lights pulled it over.

Once the driver had pulled to the side of the road at a clear spot by an alleyway Will parked behind the van, and turned off the lights as well as the engine before getting out of his Shelby which he locked. Phone in paw Will walked alongside the van, and got a photo of the artwork that had caught his eye before approaching the driver side door. When the driver rolled down the window Will saw that it was fennec fox who most probably mistook for a kit due to his size, but Will knew first paw that fennec kits were actually much smaller.

"Do you know why I felt the need to pull you over when I'm off duty?" Will asked with a friendly tone which seemed to catch the fennec off guard.

"A busted tail light?" The fennec asked sarcastically with a deep voice that surprised Will.

"Nah, you're good. I just wanted a photo of your artwork. You do it yourself?" Will answered with a grin.

"I did. So you gonna let me go?" the fennec inquired.

"Not just yet. So you on the level?" Will responded.

"I ain't no snitch if that's what you're askin'." the fennec said gruffly.

"You got me all wrong brother." Will assured him, and pulling out a small bag of weed, well small for him anyway asked the fennec "You got any rolling papers."

The fennec just looked at him like he was a two headed alien so Will added "I just want to smoke with you brother. I ain't gonna bust ya, or nothin'. Hell I'd probably hire you down the line for some art I can put up in my apartment. Besides foxes in this city have it rough, and I make a point of befriending every fox I can 'cause I'm on your side."

"I thought I'd seen it all when that rabbit cop hustled my boy Nick, and then he joined them mammals in blue just because she thought he'd make a good one. Now the biggest wolf I've ever seen, and a cop no less wants to smoke with me just because." The fennec laughed heartily at that before agreeing "What the hell, alright I'll smoke with you, but I ain't got no papers just a bong."

"Even better. Joints waste smoke." Will replied with a chuckle.

With that the fennec pulled into the alleyway so his van would be less conspicuous then opened the side door for Will to get in.

"You mentioned Judy, and Nick. My first day after transferring here to the ZPD the Chief had me with him, and then the next day with her. I'm Will by the way." Will said as he got himself situated sitting cross legged on the floor of the van.

"Yeah, me, and Nick we go way back. Since that bunny came into his life it's been good to see him doing better than he ever was hustling with me. Name's Finn." Finn replied pulling out his bong from where he kept it.

"Good to meet you Finn. Any friend of my pack brother has a friend in me. Ya, know I prefer little one footers like that to any four, or five foot piece any day; they're much easier to take a hit from." Will said passing Finn the bag of weed so he could pack it.

"Am I stoned already? Did you just say Nick's your pack brother?" Finn asked doing a double take, and nearly dropping the bag that was large compared to his stature.

"Nah, we ain't stoned yet 'cause you haven't packed it yet, but yeah I told him when we were at Judy's parents place last weekend I wanted him to join my pack, and tuesday he did. Matter of fact he's the only other male in my pack besides me." Will answered.

"Wait, he was at her parent's place, like she introduced him to her folks? Give me a sec to pack this 'cause now I need a hit." Finn responded resting the bong between his legs then opening the bag to pull out a nug nearly the size of his paw which he broke up into the bowl of the piece.

Will accepted the bong, and lighter from Finn after he'd taken the first hit, and took his own hit which he held deep before exhaling then regaling Finn with the story of that.

"So thursday last week the Chief had me, Nick, and Judy go to Savannah Central High to talk to the students. After we visited with my cousin, and pack sister who's a first grade teacher at the elementary school there Judy mentioned wanting to take Nick to the harvest festival down in Bunny Burrow. I managed to score an invite by offering to drive them down there, and get us that friday plus this last monday off. While we were down there that friday at dinner with her folks I think Judy was the only one who didn't realize he was looking at her the way I look at my vixen, and after dinner was done they went off for a walk, and while my mate, and I were having a smoke on the back porch I saw them kiss. They've been going steady since, and far as I know her parents are pretty cool with it." Will told Finn who had just held the bong as he listened then hit it once Will was finished.

"I knew he had a thing for her. Wait a minute you're with a vixen?" Finn asked after he exhaled passing the bong back to Will.

"More than with" Will said pausing to take a hit continuing after he passed the bong back to Finn, and exhaling "She's my mate, my soon to be wife, and somehow by the grace of the Mother will be having my kit just as soon as I get her pregnant. It's been my new life goal since I found out tuesday that we could indeed have a kit in the first place."

"Most vixens I know are barely as tall as Nick. How do you not break her?" Finn asked bluntly camping with the bong for a minute.

"She's probably the world's tallest vixen. Let me show you." Will said as he pulled out his phone, and after scrolling through his gallery showed him the same photo he'd shown Wolford, Delgato, and Fangmeyer.

"Holy shit." Finn said looking at the photo before taking as big a rip from the bong as he could then coughing like hell as he passed it to Will.

"You know this week has been the one where I seem to just come across the mammals who're close to Nick" Will said before he killed the bowl then held out his paw for the weed, and explained what he meant while he packed a fresh bowl "Monday after we got back in town I was at the grocery store, and ran into Nick's mom even gave her a ride home, and helped her carry up her groceries."

"You're the wolf Mary-anne said was flirting with her? She told me about what you did for that kit. Now it makes sense Nick would call you his alpha when we foxes don't usually have packs like you guys do." Finn said adding when Will passed him the freshly packed bong "You're giving me the green hit?"

"Well yeah, I just took one." Will replied as if this were common sense then said "I'm not gonna lie to you Finn I have a real soft spot when it comes to foxes, and not just 'cause I'm mated to one. When I was fourteen I rescued an arctic vixen from her parents car in a freak blizzard. They'd broke down near my parent's place, and tried making there for help. I used the warmth of my own body to keep her warm, and that morning when I was carrying her home I nearly fell over her parents frozen paw in paw in the snow. We ended up adopting her, and she's been my little sister ever since."

"Damn." was Finn's solemn response before he took a hit then passed Will the bong.

"Nah, you want a 'Damn' worthy story ask me what happened thursday to two ZIA shit stains that went rogue, and figured they could use Judy as bait to lure me into a trap to kill me with the kind of drug that causes mammals to die from their natural fear response." Will responded with a chuckle before hitting the bong then passing it back.

"If Nick's bunny were dead I'd have heard that news; so what'd ya do?" Finn asked warily.

"Cut the head off of one then after I'd got the other cuffed to a chair having loosened his shoulders with my bowie knife, and hamstringing the fuck softened him up with the wet end of the arm I cut off the corpse of his brother as it turned out then used that severed head like a ventriloquist uses a dummy. When I suggested with the head that I'd make him a neck tie from his brother's tail he sang like a canary then I cut off his legs, and arms before biting his head off in two bites. Didn't find out till after I asked Nick that they were leopards." Will told him matter of factly.

Finn just stared at Will with his jaw nearly on the floor, and his eyes as wide as saucers.

"You should hit that." Will said gesturing towards the bong with his paw then adding "Yeah, I don't take kindly to anyone threatening my pack mates, or extended pack mates for that matter least of all in an attempt to get to me. Now I only told you since close as you are to Nick you're in my extended pack just like Mary-anne, Judy, and her family so you know just what kind of mammal you have in your corner if you ever find yourself in trouble; get a message out to Nick, and it'll reach me, and I'll tear through any mammal I need to."

"Where were you when Nick pissed off Mr. Big by selling him a skunk ass-fur rug?" Finn asked as he managed to regain his composure before then hitting the bong, and passing it to Will.

"I don't know though speaking of Mr. Big don't tell anyone, but there was a hyena into cub porn that didn't go through that ice hole until I made it look like he drowned to hide the fact that for no apparent reason his heart stopped." Will answered before taking another hit.

* * *

Judy, and Nick had gone out to lunch, and then stopped by a special effects supply shop to pick up the make-up they'd need for their halloween costumes since they were more likely to have what they needed that would be safe to use on Judy as rabbits usually had more sensitive skin than other mammals, and the last thing either wanted was for her to have a bad reaction to the stuff Nick would be using to make Judy look killer for the party later that night.

They were walking along the street heading towards Nick's place, and Judy was waiting till they got there to bring up Will's song, and dance number idea when Nick made an observation which he pointed out to her.

"Hey, Fluff that's Will's car." Nick said to her pointing across the street.

"Huh, and isn't that Finnick's van?" Judy asked motioning to the van parked in the alleyway near where Will was parked.

"I haven't heard from the little guy in a while; don't tell him I called him that. I wonder how he's doing?" Nick responded.

They both decided to pay Nick's long time friend a hello at least so they made their way across the street. As they got nearer they could see smoke leaking from the van, and though Judy expressed concern Finn's van might be on fire they were close enough for her to hear laughter intermingled with coughing which she told Nick causing his expression to turn from worry into a knowing grin which only grew once he caught the smell even though they were upwind. Pausing by the back doors which were usually unlocked when Finn was in his van they heard Will telling a joke.

"Oh, I got one for you. What is the best selling food at Las Putas taco truck?" Will asked.

"Ceviche?" Finn guessed.

"Hahaha, nah the zesty pink taco" Will told him the punchline before guffawing.

* * *

It took a second for Finn to get it, but when he did he fell back on the floor of the van he was laughing so hard which only made Will laugh harder. The next thing either of them knew however the back doors of the van were pulled open though as the hot boxed van cleared of smoke it took a moment to see who had done the deed.

"Hey. You're letting all the smoke out." Will chastised whoever the offender was before he saw who it was, and greeted them "Hey Brother, hey Judy how's it going?"

The look on both their muzzles was a mixture of surprise at the scene before them, and their sudden contact high from the cloud that washed over them causing Will to laugh in amusement.

"Will you are on officer of the law! What are you doing?" Judy demanded as she came to her senses though her consternation was muted thanks to her contact stone.

"Don't get too mad at him Carrots. I haven't seen Finn in this good a mood in a while." Nick told her seeing as his long time friend was still prone, and chuckling muttering 'zesty pink taco'.

"For the record usagi-chan I am off duty, and what I do behind closed doors is my business. You were the one who opened those doors so don't fault me for what you witness though it's not like we were doing anything illegal. The brother of my Brother is my brother, and we were getting acquainted." Will told her surprisingly serious for as good, and stoned as he was.

"Cannabis is illegal in the city." Judy responded firmly.

"Actually possession of up to an ounce been decriminalized, and I only ever keep fourteen grams on paw though when it comes time to vote in a couple weeks we'll have it relegalized across the board. At least this city was smart enough to not prohibit cannabis ruderalis alongside indica, and sativa like the americans did, damn draconian puritanical bastards though half of their states have relegalized it in the past couple years so yeah now we just got to get the chinese, and japanese on board." Will told her matter of factly adding "Need I add that the properties of Tetrahydrocannabinol insulate neurons in the hippocampus, and the terpenes in cannabis have anti-cancer properties? Long term methamphetamine use is more harmful."

"Spoken like a hardcore stoner." Nick commented with a chuckle.

"I'm not a member of LEAP for no reason, responsible drug regulation, and use is better for society than prohibition will ever be though heroin, and meth are scourges. Anyway I'll take this as my cue to head out. Catch you later Finn." Will said as he got himself out of Finn's van on all fours before standing back up on his hindpaws.

"Wait, you're going to drive stoned?" Judy asked incredulously.

"Judy I've flown helicopters safely good, and twacked. Driving stoned for me isn't any different than driving sober. If I were drunk on the other paw then I wouldn't even put myself in the position to need to drive" Will answered pulling out his keys, and unlocking his car.

Back in his Shelby Will got it started then after rolling the windows down, and plugging his phone into the aux cable turned on the radio cranking the volume before starting up some Rob Zombie for his drive home starting with "Dragula". The aural assault on Judy, Nick, and Finn didn't last long as Will signaled before pulling into traffic accelerating gradually just to prove his point.

His drive back home didn't take him long, and after he'd parked in the free space this time behind Layla's bike he grabbed his purchases before exiting his Shelby which he locked using the key fob more out of muscle memory than conscious thought. Back up at their apartment Will was greeted warmly by his mate who inquired what'd taken him so long. When he told her how he'd met Finn while showing her the photo of the fennec's van she chuckled, but agreed it'd be cool to have him paint them something to add some art to their apartment. She even suggested commissioning him to do something similar to the artwork on his van with Will covered in blood, and wings manifest carrying her which Will agreed would look cool though mentioned that particular image might be too much a reminder for both of them of the CLAWS last mission.

With the time around fourteen-hundred they had plenty of time before the party to get ready, but Layla was ready to get their fur dyed so they both stripped, and got in the bathroom where she'd already set up the several boxes of dye. On Will's suggestion they started with getting Layla done first starting with the dye that would have her red fur looking a vibrant, and as Will put it boner inspiring crimson. The kind of dye Layla had gotten could be applied to dry fur, and would only wash out with the use of specific fur soap which came in each box of dye so they had more than enough to return themselves to their natural coloration once they were up in Ulfhaven.

After the red dye had set Layla got the excess rinsed out of her fur then used the fur dryer before Will repeated the process though with the black dye which he applied to the parts of her fur along her arms, legs, ears, and tail tip that already were naturally black before carefully getting her white fur from her muzzle to her sex dyed without getting the stuff on the now beautifully crimson parts of her fur. As Layla had said the dye was safe to use even on genital fur, but Will still was as careful as he could be applying the dye to where the lower end of her white fur ended. Once the dye was set, and she'd rinsed out the excess it was Will's turn to undergo rather distinct recoloration which Layla set to work doing with a grin.

Though her paws were now more resolutely black furred she still used the paw gloves that came with the dye, and having Will sit on the floor started with his head, and ears before moving down to his neck which prompted her to open a second box of the black fur dye. Even with his undercoat thinned which would be growing back out over the next few months the sheer thickness of his fur, not to mention how much more of it he had thanks to being a specie adapted to arctic conditions had prompted Layla to purchase a full dozen boxes of the black fur dye just for the purpose of his recolloration though she didn't expect to use all of them. Once she was done with his arms, and upper part of his chest, and back she had him stand so she could more easily apply the stuff to the rest of him. The rest of his torso had necessitated her opening box three, and with the opening of box four she got his tail, and genitals done with the same care he'd shown her same anatomy. The rest of box four's dye only managed to get the top half of his right thigh since his tail he hadn't had thinned. The dye from box five, and some from box six finally got the rest of him done. After waiting the requisite time for the dye to set it was Will's turn in the shower to rinse out the excess then get poofy thanks to the fur dryer.

For posterity they each used their phones to get photos of the other, and as Will was of the opinion that Layla looked amazing she was in turn of a mind that he looked a new level of handsome. For Layla it had been a long time since she'd seen him go black-furred which he'd done for undercover work as necessary though when he got stuck staring at his reflection in particular his eyes it occurred to her that maybe it hadn't been the best of ideas. It wasn't for nothing that psychologists spoke of how a mammal's appearance effected their behavior, and how different changes to their appearance from a simple difference in clothes worn to something as drastic as changing fur color could alter a mammals expression of their personality for the positive, or the negative. In Will's case with his fur it's natural white it was easier for him to channel the angelic side of his nature, and delve into the darker aspects of himself, but come back to normal; with his fur now completely black it was very much the reverse as he was in his own mind at least, now embodying the side of him that was a pure killer with a taste for blood. When Layla managed to distract him from his getting lost in the darkness he knew in the depths of his eyes windows to the soul that they were which was easier than she thought it would be she saw that he was still deep down the loving mammal she loved with her whole being, and it waylaid her concern.

By the time they were done in the bathroom is was around sixteen-hundred, and they spent the remaining hour, and a half before they needed to leave rehearsing for Will's performance, and going over how he'd pull off his wardrobe change when they transitioned songs. This prompted Layla to give him his Christmas present early which was a polyaramid-weave cloak his size that was black opposed to her red one so he could use it to hide the lingerie he'd change into before they began their 'show' though much to Layla's amusement when they were getting dressed he decided to wear his stockings, and silk underwear under a pair of black fatigue trousers while remaining shirtless. Layla for her costume was only wearing a bikini she'd custom ordered online which was colored so it would match her dye job making her appear naked without actually being naked with her polyaramid-weave red cloak over it.

Once they were ready they left their apartment with Layla carrying Will's cloak, his red corset, and matching fingerless forearm length gloves in a messenger satchel while Will carried her week's worth of clothes in a duffle bag; since he had plenty of clothes still at his home in Ulfhaven he hadn't need to pack more than his police issue gear, and M1911 which were in Layla's duffle while his badge he kept in a wallet in one of his pockets. After getting her duffle into the trunk of his Shelby using it to hide his Gauss rifle which was on the right side of the trunk Will got in the driver's seat handing Layla his phone so she could handle the jams while he drove towards Nick's place to pick up the tod, and Judy.

As Will pulled into traffic, and got headed in the right direction Layla started the music off with "Dia de los Muertos" by Rezurex. The playlist Will's phone was shuffling through was just a quick one he'd thrown together for their drive which was just a mix of tracks from Rezurex, and Zombie Ghost Train. The next track to play while they ate up the distance to their destination was "In the Shadows" by Zombie Ghost Train then "Black Rose" by Rezurex came on after.

When they pulled up in front of Nick's place Layla paused the music to give Nick a call letting him know they were there, and not long after they could see Nick, and Judy exiting the building with Nick carrying their luggage with one paw, and a walking stick with a skull shaped paw grip in the other. Will couldn't help the whistle that escaped him seeing the two of them, and Judy in particular who was dressed up as a zombie bunny while Nick was of course the Witch-doctor who'd zombified her. When they were getting in the back seat after Layla had gotten out, and shifted the passenger seat forward Will complimented them both on their costumes, adding Judy looked like she came out of a horror film that had way better than a b-grade budget an opinion Layla seconded. Judy of course credited her appearance to Nick who ate up their following compliments on his skill.

Once they were back on the road Layla resumed the music with "Everyday is Halloween" by Rezurex. With Layla giving Will directions using zoogle maps on his phone for gps they made decent progress through traffic while the next track to play was "Zombie Girl" by Rezurex which got a chuckle from Nick. Along the way Nick mentioned that he was totally in for Will's performance later so long as he got a picture of Will in drag for proof, and Will happily told him that he'd be having Benji get the whole thing on video. The song that played for the last stretch of their way to the hall Benji had booked was "Monster Rock & Roll" by Zombie Ghost Train.

Once Will had found a place to park at the side of the street on the same side as their destination he, and Layla both insisted Nick, and Judy head in first to make their entrance so they could make their own. While Nick, and Judy were heading in Will put on his spiked collar, and leash then made sure his Shelby was secure then dropped onto all fours allowing Layla to ride him with his leash for reigns, and her cloak open revealing the full extent of her dyed fur. Fortunately the door to the place was open which made their entrance easier, and when they were noticed by Will's fellow officers many of the same jaws that had dropped seeing the pair Judy, and Nick made were even more on the floor at the sight of them.

Benji who had been greeting Nick, and Judy turned his attention to Will, and Layla though even the friendly expression on his muzzle fell since Layla definitely looked spooky while if such a thing were possible Will seemed more intimidating.

"Hey Benji" Layla greeted him happily before getting off of Will to embrace the cheetah whose costume consisted of nurse's scrubs courtesy of his sister Rachel, and a sign around his neck which read 'Free Hugs'. When she let Benji go she turned to Will who was standing back up on his hindpaws, and told him "Ha! I got the first hug from Benji." then sticking her tongue out at him.

"I take it since you're the nurse with free hugs then your boyfriend over there is Doctor Feelgood." Will said to Benji approaching the fluffy cheetah with his arms open. As Benji returned the hug his friendly grin returned when Will asked "So are these free hugs a one per mammal deal, or can I just get as many as I want from you for no reason at all."

"There should never be a limit on free hugs" Benji responded with a laugh before telling Will "Judy may look like a real zombie, but you two have to be the scariest mammals here so far."

"Mission accomplished then. So you gonna introduce me to Dr. Feelgood? If he's got what I need then I'll pay good money." Will replied jokingly.

"Officer I swear it's only a bag of grass" Michael took his cue to introduce himself pulling out a literal bag of grass from the white doctor's coat he wore over scrubs also courtesy of Rachel.

"I'll take it" Will said unhesitatingly as he pulled out his wallet, and retrieved a twenty holding it out to the handsome leopard.

The ice was sufficiently shattered after the visual shock Will, and Layla had been with everyone including the Chief laughing at the humor of the exchange. The cape buffalo in question was wearing a rather authentic general's uniform, and seeing him Will, and Layla further got chuckles from the crowd when they saluted him with Will saying "Captain Grimm reporting for duty, sir", and Layla echoing him with "Captain Eidolon reporting for duty, sir."

"At ease." the Chief told them unable to not grin at their antics before complimenting them on their appearance "It's hard to say which of you two are the more striking sight though you're the Big Bad Wolf with Little Red Riding Hood to hold his leash; I must say, I approve."

"You should look up the Ulfhaven variant of the tale sometime Chief. In it the Big Bad Wolf, and Little Red Riding Hood take on a pack of wolves side by side, and die together in victory." Will explained to the Chief.

As Will, and Layla mingled through the crowd they greeted Carol, and Mihoshi who were dressed as a huntress, and kunoichi respectively with both wearing actual weapons. When Will asked Mihoshi if she knew how to wield the ninjato across her back she responded that her father had taught her kendo prompting Will to suggest they should spar with bokken sometime though as a black-belt in iaijutsu he'd go easy on her. Layla introduced herself to Carol, and inquired if she was any good with a bow causing Will to chime in that according to Carol's dad she was the best archer in the family. Mihoshi expressed excitement for Will's upcoming performance to which Will responded that Nick, and Judy were in on it too though at Carol's curiosity as to what they meant they told her she'd find out in due time.

After that Will followed by Layla made his way to Sage following the sound of the speakers she'd set up, and when he saw her if he hadn't already been black furred from ears to tail, and then some he would've turned green from envy. Standing in front of the laptop she was using to play a selection of classic halloween tunes through the speakers she'd set up Sage was dressed in a stillsuit that looked like it was used in the David Lynch film adaptation of Dune with an imitation crysknife on her hip, and contacts in her eyes that made her sclera, and irises appear a piercing blue.

"Sweet Sage you tell me how you came by your costume, and you tell me now." Will demanded once he was within earshot of her though there was no harshness in his tone.

"I told you that you'd be jealous, and it wouldn't do for me to join in your performance later." Sage responded with a smug grin before she really registered his, and Layla's appearance saying "Holy shit. You two are fucking spooky you know that. I mean Will you could probably give the boogey mammal a jump scare from the shadows, and Layla my pack sister just damn; you are totally the Little Red Riding Hood to Will's Big Bad Wolf."

"I truly am." Layla replied with a satisfied grin.

"I don't hear you telling me how you came by that stillsuit, or how I can obtain one of my own." Will said his envy written on his muzzle.

"Back when I was still in receiving, and distribution I contracted a costume designer to make me a replica from the film, as well as the crysknife I'm wearing. I can see if I still have their contact information, and give it to you when we're up in Ulfhaven." Sage told him.

"You had damn well better." Will said in response grinning at her.

After Will transferred some of his music from his phone for her to mix into rotation he also gave her the two tracks from the Rocky Horror soundtrack he'd be singing, and let her know he'd give her the heads up when he, and everyone else who would be in on it with him were ready. That done Will, and Layla continued mingling through the crowd saying hi to Anthony, and John as they came across the two who were dressed as soldiers ostensibly under the command of the Chief.

They had ended up back around by the entrance when Jade entered dressed as a witch, and she hugged Will, and Layla as soon as she saw them being one of the few mammals totally unphased by their appearance. When she asked Layla just how much dye it took to get Will's fur as black as her own she laughed hearing it'd taken a full half dozen. While they were talking two of the last mammals to arrive were Autumn, and Nicole who in Will's opinion stole the contest if there had been a costume contest to begin with. Like Layla they were both wearing bikinis that matched their fur making them appear naked at a distance. As they entered paw in paw Will was the first to greet them surprising them both with his drastic change in appearance, and he was first to correctly get that they were together Yin, and Yang. Nicole seemed nervous to be so nearly naked, but Will's complimenting them both on the thoughtfulness, and simplicity of their costumes helped encourage her as did Jade throwing in her two cents that Nicole was absolutely beautiful.

Layla, and Jade were both curious as to how Nicole had gotten her fur dyed the way it was, and both Will, and Autumn chuckled at their mistake telling them that in fact that was Nicole's natural fur color. No sooner were the words out of their mouths then Layla, and Jade alike each wanted photos with Nicole embarrassing her slightly with the attention they lavished her with. What truly was a photo worthy moment was when Autumn introduced Nicole to Benji, and she totally took him up on the offer of free hugs which Will had his phone in paw for. Will was happy for his partner seeing her with Nicole, and that the two of them were enjoying themselves. He happened to overhear Nicole discussing with Benji their shared belief that unicorns were real, and he couldn't help his grin at their conversation since it made perfect sense that the two gentle souls would be fast friends.

The party such that it was had reached the point where it was fully underway with Sage kicking out the jams, plenty of different types of punches both alcoholic, and non-alcoholic, and plenty of foods for pred, and prey alike that the caterers Benji had hired kept coming. The hour was encroaching on twenty-hundred when Will felt ready to make his surprise performance for his coworkers, and made his way with Layla through the crowd to gather their cohorts. After a short confab where Will made sure everyone was on the same page he took Layla's messenger satchel with him to the bathroom so he could change only half aware that Nick followed him. Using one of the stalls to get his trousers off then his corset, gloves, and then cloak on stowing his trousers in the messenger satchel when Will stepped out covered by his cloak to head back towards Sage he noticed Nick was with him, and inquired as to why.

"Layla asked me to keep an eye on you, and come get her if you got stuck staring at your reflection. Are you really wearing lingerie under that cloak?" Nick answered him.

"Well her worries were unfounded since my focus right now is on getting quite the rise out of our fellow officers, and you will find out once we're done with Time Warp now won't you." Will responded then asked "You ready?"

"Yep, this is going to be fun." Nick answered with a nod.

With that the two of them made their way back into the throng with Nick heading back to Judy, and Will searching out Benji. When he found the cheetah Benji inquired about Will's wardrobe change, but Will simply told him to follow him, and get ready to get everything on video. While Will lead the way Benji got out his phone his curiosity quite piqued. After Will gave Sage a nod she stopped the music, and used a mic to let everyone know that the benefactor for their little halloween party had a surprise for them all, and asked them to turn their attention towards the open space before her which was just enough room for what Will had in mind. It wasn't exactly a proper stage, but it would do as Sage cued the track at a volume so the backing music would be loud enough, but the vocal track would be quieter as Will, and his cohorts were going to actually speak the parts, and sing the lyrics as opposed to lip synching.

"You've arrived on a very special night" Will began addressing Judy, and Nick "It's one of the master's affairs."

"Oh, lucky him." Judy replied.

"You're a lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky! Ahahahaha!" Layla joined in raising her voice as she did so finishing with quite the cackling laugh which tapered off as the chiming of a clock began through the speakers.

Then the guitar riff began, and Will began singing the lyrics to "Time Warp" with Layla joining him for Magenta's lines. The two mammals who were most stoked for the performance unfolding before them were Benji, and Nicole who led those of the gathered mammals who knew the song in the chorus while dancing the titular dance. Right on cue Mihoshi joined in for Columbia's lines, and it truly was fun. Then it was over, and it was time for the finale.

"Look I'm just cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plain scared" Judy complained doing her best damsel in distress as they began 'Sweet Transvestite'

"I'm here there's nothing to worry about" Nick reassured her with excellent strong mammal delivery.

When Will let his cloak fall Judy screamed right on cue, and it was perfect since her shock at seeing Will attired as he was truly was real. With the guitars in the background Will delivered the first verse grinning, and strutting around. Will particularly had fun with the second verse as he sang 'Don't get strung out by the way I look; don't judge a book by it's cover. I'm not much of a mammal by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover. I'm just a sweet transvestite from transexual Transylvania'. Will proved he was truly comfortable in the clothes that was in such that they were with how fluidly he moved. As he delivered the next lines he was more focused on his performance than the audience.

"I'm glad we caught you at home. Could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry." Nick said in time as Will finished the third verse.

"Right." Judy said.

"We'll just say where we are then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry" Nick finished his line.

"Well you got caught with a flat, well how 'bout that? Well babies don't you panic. By the light of the night it'll all seem alright; I'll get you a satanic mechanic." Will sang in response.

With the jazzy backing track Will finished singing the rest of the song, and only then took in just how their audience took in their performance which in his opinion had gone off pretty well. A good portion of his fellow officers had gotten into it, and were clapping once it was over. The look on the Chief's muzzle was truly priceless, and Will would've laughed his tail off seeing it, but he barely had time to catch his breath before Benji, Nicole, and Jade swarmed him expressing their enjoyment of how entertaining he'd been as well as congratulating Nick, and Judy for being perfect stand ins for Brad, and Janet as well as Layla for playing Magenta, and Mihoshi for how accurately she sang Columbia's lines in 'Time Warp'. Jade didn't hide the fact that she found Layla's performance downright sexy while Nicole was totally enthused by the whole thing, and only wished they'd done more. As Will watched over Benji's recording of the whole thing he got a kick out of the audience feed back during 'Time Warp', and told Benji to send him the video file so he could show his family adding that he wanted the recording up on zootube for posterity. When the Chief heard that he tried to be the voice of reason since no officer needed to be seen publicly in that way even if Will was the officer in question, but he was resolutely ignored by both Will, and Benji.

As the party began to start winding down around twenty-one-hundred Will, and Layla checked in with Nick, and Judy to see if they were ready to hit the road, and when they agreed they all said their goodbyes to their friends getting one final free hug from Benji. Will also got hugs from Jade, Nicole, and even Autumn who told him that though the upcoming week would be quiet without him she looked forward to getting back on the beat with him when he got back.

The drive over to Nick's place so he, and Judy could get changed into more comfortable clothes was relatively quiet as they simply talked about how much fun they'd had, and Layla asked if Nick didn't mind her borrowing his shower so she could get the black dye out of her fur since she'd only wanted to look scary for the party, and wanted to put her better paw forward with Will's parents. Nick didn't mind, and as Will added since they'd left the party an hour early they'd actually had plenty of time for wiggle room on the trip, and would make good time on the road.

Will waited in the car outside Nick's place, and found it rather fortunate that he was left alone since to pull off the thirty-six odd hour drive he intended on he wasn't going to do so without a little assistance from a line, or three of coke which he had stashed in the center console along with a small paw mirror, and plastic tube for a 'hooter'. Within the first ten minutes of waiting Will had already done two lines, and had enough left over for a couple more he may, or may not really need. After putting away his stuff back in the stash box that was his center console he just relaxed in the driver's seat closing his eyes to enjoy the rush while not exactly burning through it just yet. In what seemed like no time at all, but was actually closer to another twenty-five minutes Layla, Nick, and Judy were back, and got themselves in the Shelby. Once they were all buckled Will started the engine back up, and got them headed towards where David's house was.

When Will pulled in front of the house Layla had directed him to they both got out to go get Maria, and David. David's mom answered the door when Layla knocked, and after calling out to Maria, and her son the melanistic jaguaress, and white furred grey wolf in question made their way to the door with Joy in tow who gave Will quite the appraising gaze though his cloak hid what he was wearing under it. He was about to flash them for shits, and giggles, but his intent was written on his muzzle, and a squeeze of his paw from Layla caused him to look at her, and see the look on her muzzle clearly indicate that he should refrain from whatever he was considering doing. He did it anyway getting quite the chorus of 'Ah!' in shock from David, Joy, and their mom while Maria burst out laughing, and Layla gave him a backpawed smack to his gut with all her force, but it was worth it. After David, and Maria had said their goodbyes Will carried their luggage to the trunk of his Shelby where he put it next to Nick, and Judy's stuff. Then Will opened the driver side door, and moved the seat forward so Maria, and David could get in. It was an advantage that the Shelby was large enough to seat four of Will, and that Nick, and Judy together only took up one seat so in the back there was plenty of room for all four of them. Before they set out Will laid down a few ground rules for the trip since he'd be driving the whole way. First was that they could switch up whose phone was connected to the aux cable, but Will retained veto of song selection. Second was that if for any reason be it want for a snack from a gas station, a stretch of the legs, or a bathroom break they were to tell him as soon as possible so he could pull in to a gas station, or rest stop as needed adding that he himself would probably be pulling over regularly with the need to urinate, or stretch his legs. The rules agreed upon he told his traveling companions to buckle up, and make themselves comfortable then got the engine fired back up, and got them on the road.


	17. Ohm Sweet Ohm

**Brief A/N: So here it is the beginning of the Ulfhaven Arc, did I mention there would be drama? Because this has been planned for a while especially what Lola reveals to Will, as well as Sierra, and Layla's first interaction. From here things are gonna mellow out a little bit. Personally I'd be taking a break from writing at least for a day to catch up on some anime that I never did the last time I said I would, but the call of the next chapter is too strong. All I'm going to tell you about what's coming in Ch.18 is a teaser for a certain something I can't wait for my sneak peak of, and finally the full story of the infamous 'Bloody Bucky'. Oh, and since the title song for this chapter is sort of an obscure one I'll tell y'all about it - it's sung by Cheap Trick for the Canadian animated film Rock & Rule which also features music from Debbie Harry, and Lou Reed; I should mention all the characters in said film are anthropomorphs since I'm sure for us Zootopia fans that's a selling point. Anywho on to story recommendations.**

 **Earning the Badge by BunnyRock - Only two chapters so far, but it's awesome, it's long, and I totally got an 'Elementary' vibe reading it [you know the tv show with Lucy Liu?]**

 **Guardian Blue: Season 1 - Mentioning this one again because chapter 15 was fucking hilarious, and in chapter 17 'The Getting' was just . . . you have to read it to know. I seriously am waiting for Season 2, and 1 isn't even done yet that's how much I dig this one.**

* * *

Monday [Week five, Day one]

It had been two weeks since Lola had set foot in the main house where her mother, and father lived. Most of the family had already gathered here for the week long festivities. She knew her brother would stop here first when he got here later that morning, and that was the only reason she'd come since she'd been avoiding a subject her scent, and appearance would have broadcast to everyone. As the local Sheriff no one paid much mind to the fact even at home she walked around with her M1911 on her hip; it had been a gift from her brother when she was elected to her position, and without it she always felt naked. Her mother was the first to see her, the first to smell her, and the first to embrace her full of joy. Then she was surrounded by the rest with Holly, and Sierra hugging her as tight as they dared. Lola didn't fail to notice that Sage who'd flown herself, and Holly in to Ulfhaven took one sniff in her direction before leaving out the back door probably towards Will's house on the property where he'd asked his pack to gather; before her thoughts could wander after Sage her mother managed to quell her excitement enough to form coherent words.

"Oh, my baby girl you're going to be a mother. I'm going to be a grandmother! I'd almost given up hope Will would give me grandcubs, and here you are my only hope come true" Her mother said just a little crazy in her exuberance.

"So how far along are you? Who is the father? I didn't think you'd gone that far with David yet." Sierra asked the pertinent questions making Lola wish her cousin would just go frag herself.

"I was a week along when I saw Dr. Sequoia, so two weeks now." Lola answered her cousin with the only bit of information she was willing to divulge.

"Not gonna lie I'm a little surprised your going to be a mom, but congratulations." Holly said with obvious happiness for her cousin.

"Yes. Who is this lucky wolf?" Lola's mom Marie asked.

"He's not lucky, and none of your business mom." Lola responded evenly.

"You're pregnant. I want to have a long talk with whoever he his." her father James said sternly.

"I'm not telling you who the father is. Not until I've talked with my alpha about it, and made sure he won't kill him, and not until I've had a chance to tell the father either." Layla responded to her parents flatly.

"Lola I am your father. As alpha of this family I have every right to know who the wolf is that knocked up my daughter, and decide for myself if he's worthy of you" her father demanded using the same authoritative tone he used as mayor.

"You are not my alpha you son of a fucking whore! You will back the fuck off, or I will put you in a fucking hole!" Lola shouted at him drawing her pistol, and pointing it at him before adding "It's bad enough not knowing how my alpha will react. I don't want the father of my cub to die." the anger draining from her into sobs.

"Easy sis, just lower the gun" Sophie said getting Lola to lower her arm before the arctic vixen wheeled on her adoptive father telling him sternly "You're not our alpha anymore dad, and haven't been for years so do not assume to be, or our alpha will not hesitate to attack you once he gets here."

"Threaten us, or any of our packmates, and you will be lucky if he just forces you to submit to him; he won't hesitate to tear into you with his fangs if he has to dad." Lola added regaining her self control.

"Who is this alpha of yours then?" their father asked.

Lola's first response was to howl specifically to call her packmates to her with Sierra, and the normally nonviolent Holly assuming defensive positions between her, and her parents along with Sophie while back in through the front door walked Sage with a white she-wolf no one knew who was dressed in a black kimono with a cherry blossom pattern, and had a katana slung over her back.

"You called us pack sister. Who threatens you?" the she-wolf in the kimono asked putting a paw on the hilt of her sword.

"I am not threatened Naomi-chan. I just wanted to show my family how we are a pack apart under our alpha" Lola answered before adding "It's good to meet you finally. Damn you are as pretty as he said you were"

"You haven't answered me. Who is this alpha you think is strong enough to make me submit to him let alone anything else?" her father asked again.

"He's almost here Lola. It shouldn't be more than a couple hours, are you sure now is the time to finally tell them?" Sage said.

"Why else do you think he wanted us to all gather here for him? He wanted the rest of them to know his pack, and for all of us to finally know each other" Lola answered Sage before turning back to her father, and saying "Will is our alpha, and when he gets here you'll get to meet the rest of our pack"

"I find it hard to believe my own son would make me submit to him" their father said.

"Will could never hurt someone with his fangs, let alone his own father" their mother added shocked her daughter had even suggested it.

"He stopped being the wolf you knew a long time ago, and even more so after the ZIA recruited him from special forces. Right Sage, and Naomi?" Lola responded.

"Haha they didn't call him Beast for nothing, but he has only done what he's done with good reason" Sage replied.

"To Okami-Sama you are all just other wolves, given reason he will send you to the Mother with his own fangs. It has hurt him everytime he's had to do so, but he will not hesitate if it is what is called for. I have seen him do it in defense of myself, and others" Naomi added.

"Lola you said he'd be bringing the rest of our pack with him. Who else is coming with him, and will you introduce us to this new pack sister of ours?" Sierra asked looking admiringly at Naomi.

"I would be the one to answer your first question." Sage said to Sierra "His mate will be with him as well as Maria, and her boyfriend along with Nick, and his girlfriend."

"I've missed Yoru-chan it will be good to see her again" Naomi said then introduced herself to Sierra, and by extension the rest of the mammals present "Red Wolf of the Mountain Wood I am Naomi, and as a miko of the only temple in Japan dedicated to the Wolf Father it is an honor to meet you, and a greater honor to be your pack sister through our alpha."

"I didn't get to meet the jaguaress in our pack when I visited Will. It will be good to finally do so." Lola said before turning to Naomi "You should tell everyone how you met Will; I think I'm the only one who knows, and it's a pretty funny story."

"Wait a minute." Sierra said holding up a paw "Sage did you just say Will's mate?"

"I did though I'm not telling you anything since I'm sure he will want to introduce her to everyone himself." Sage answered.

"Did you hear that Jim? Will finally found himself a mate. Ooh I sense more grandcubs in my future" Marie said to her husband patting him roughly on the shoulder in her excitement at the news.

"Will you at least tell us the name of this she-wolf Sage? Since Lola refuses to say anything about the father of her cub." Jim asked still a little grumpy about that latter point adding to his wife "He's only been gone a month, and he's already met a female to settle down with? That seems a little fast hon, don't you think?"

"Oh, I don't care about that. If she's good enough for him then that's good enough for me, and should be enough for you too." Marie responded adding "Please Sage for me at least what's her name?"

"Sage, Naomi don't say anything." Lola said to them before addressing her cousin, mother, and father "You guys it's complicated like you wouldn't believe, and it'd be better if you heard it from them. Just know that they do truly love each other, and I'm sorry mom, but Will is not going to give you grandcubs ever."

Marie looked a little wounded at that, but let it go while Sage looked like she was just barely holding back from saying something anyway, and that whatever it was it was eating at her something fierce.

"What Sage?" Lola asked though her tone indicated the coyote had better choose her words carefuly.

"You don't even know the half of how wrong you are Lola." Sage blurted assertively "You don't know what's happened in the last week, but you're right it's for them to say if they choose, and another thing. One day he will be father to my pups even if I have to steal his sperm, and get inseminated at a clinic."

"You would do that to him?" Lola asked Sage raising an eyebrow.

"No. I wouldn't steal his sperm, but I probably would have to get inseminated since the only coywolves I've read about are grey wolf-coyote hybrids. His stance on fathering young has changed Lola, but you're right it is for him to explain." Sage answered looking Lola in the eye before heading back outside mentioning she needed a smoke.

"Lola, Sophie, Sierra, Holly I guess I should have figured you were all packmates especially with how you two get along Sophie, and Holly as well as how you two argue Lola, and Sierra. I knew the day he told me you were a part of our family now Sophie that Will would be a good, and strong alpha; I guess I really am getting old." Jim addressed them before turning to Naomi "So Naomi-san how did you meet my son?"

"I was in San Furcisco helping with my father's business across the purcific. One night I felt compelled to visit the chinese restaurant where my girlfriend at the time had enjoyed her last meal which was honey walnut shrimp. No sooner was I following a server to a table then I saw a giant arctic wolf eating the same dish, and I . . . attacked him . . . I thought he was going to kill himself like Sakura had, and wasn't about to watch another wolf do so on my watch. As it turned out he simply hadn't eaten all day, and ordered the first thing that he thought smelled good. He hadn't even looked at the menu, or asked what it was he was ordering." Naomi explained with a laugh before finishing her story "We ended up having dinner together then he spent the night at the hotel room I'd been staying in though he didn't take advantage of my grief. He later asked to stay with me, and my family when his work brought him to Japan. When he visited the shrine where I am a priestess I saw him for who he truly is, and since I had saved his life he was more than willing to allow me into his pack when I asked if I could call him my alpha."

"The Mother bless you for saving my son." Marie exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she hugged Naomi much to her surprise.

"That I get to so directly call him my alpha She already has, Oka-san. I only saved his life the once; if you want to thank a mammal for truly being the reason he is still walking this earth you should thank the one who holds his heart in her paws when she gets here."

"You mention his work" Jim said as if to himself then turned to Lola asking "You said Will was in the ZIA. Is this true?"

"It is dad, but you should really ask him about it . . ." Lola answered before her muzzle expression fell, and she shook her head "Some days I can't believe he went through everything he did, and is still the same brother I grew up with."

After that they made themselves comfortable in the living room of the main house chatting idly with Sophie taking a keener interest than the rest in getting to know Naomi. Eventually Sage came back in, and sat next to Lola while they waited for Will to arrive.

* * *

Will had made good time if he said so himself which he did once they passed the Ulfhaven county line. Even with the regular stops at rest areas for bathroom breaks, and stretching of the legs, and at gas stations for fuel, and snacks many of which Will had been the instigator of. It had helped that with his C.B. to listen in on police chatter he knew the stretches of road he could truly speed down particularly in the wee hours of the night when he'd been able to even get his Shelby up to her top speed of two hundred miles per hour though he didn't push the engine too hard. When they had crossed the county line he'd gone out over the radio on the channel the sheriff's department used, and let them know not only that he was back in town, but that he'd keep his speed no higher than a hundred miles per hour as traffic allowed. It surprised him that it had been David instead of his sister who had responded over the radio, and found out from him that Lola hadn't been to work in a week which Will found curious, but figured he'd find out the reason for when he got to his family home.

With his speed not dropping below eighty miles per hour it was around eleven-thirty when Will had got them to the town of Ulfhaven limits, and as the Grimm family home was south of the town proper he slowed down to around sixty miles per hour. When he got closer to the turnoff from the main road onto the long driveway leading on the Grimm family property he actually stopped at a spot roughly fifteen yards from the driveway where he sighed as he took a moment in remembrance of the night he saved Sophie before he got them going again.

When he was pulling up to the main house he saw Sophie who was immediately identifiable by her pink nose come darting out of the small mansion to greet him. He was the only one who didn't look at the home the Grimm family had built up over the centuries from a small log cabin for maybe seven at most including room for guests into something resembling the kind of stone, and wood structure that could pass for an alpine ski resort with plenty of space for over thirty wolves, and their cubs though the full Grimm family at present was barely pushing twenty adults. At the turn of the last century there had been a fire that left nothing, but the foundations standing which the Grimm family had rebuilt while they were taken in by the Frost tribe, and after Will's father had first become mayor nearly ten years ago he'd had the whole home remodeled, and updated since it hadn't been for nearly fifty years.

Once Will had parked he got out, and after moving his seat forward so Maria, and David could get out while Layla did the same on the other side for Nick, and Judy he stretched enjoying the slight breeze through the fur of his bare chest having changed out of his cloak hidden lingerie ensemble at one of the rest stops they'd made use of sometime in the early hours of sunday morning. Sophie was the very picture of an excited canine to see her brother again, and like a dart tackled him in a hug while he was wide open in the middle of his stretch. When she rather vocally started gekkering at him in her exuberance he was the only one not surprised, and the bewildered looks he saw at her display on the muzzles of everyone including Layla made him laugh.

"I didn't know foxes could make those noises." Nick said to Will as he stretched out his limbs.

"It's called gekkering, and of course you wouldn't Mr. City-fox. You probably haven't made sounds like this since you were too young to remember." Will replied.

"I see I'm not the only one who does that with you." Layla noted with a laugh when Sophie simply flopped against him going completely limp, and he simply scooped her up in response.

"Hehe, no you're not, and now you know how I'm so good at catching you when you do." Will responded with a smile before walking towards the house, and saying to everyone "Come on guys let's go say hi to everyone."

While he walked with Sophie in his arms he nuzzled into her neck ruff having missed her fluffy fur, and paused halfway to the porch insisting Layla likewise share in Sophie's neck fluff which Sophie didn't mind, and Layla though hesitant at first insisted while her muzzle was surrounded by the arctic vixens ruff that it was "So damn fluffy."

"Go ahead, and set me down big brother. As soon as you set foot inside Lola want's to talk to you." Sophie said to Will when they reached the porch though she looked as comfortable in his arms as a kit curled in a blanket.

After he set her down, and kept a paw on her shoulder to make sure she was steady on her hindpaws she led the way inside, and no sooner did he cross the threshold into the foyer than he was taken by the paw by Lola who had been standing there waiting for him down the adjacent hall into a free bedroom where they could talk.

"You're pregnant" Will said quite surprised as Lola sat on the bed.

"Yes, yes I am." Lola responded.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order. Have you told David yet?" Will asked grinning at her in his happiness for her.

"He's not the father Will. You are." Lola answered her voice heavy as she lowered her head to stare at her feet "The test results from when I saw Dr. Sequoia last week were pretty clear. I was already pregnant before David, and I first slept together."

To say Will was shocked would be an understatement, and he found he couldn't move as he processed what his sister had just told him.

"How many times did we have sex when we were teenagers before I got on the pill, and this didn't happen even in the middle of winter? I guess I thought it couldn't happen, and figured as my body was processing out the hormones from the pill after I stopped taking them that it wouldn't happen. I guess the fates really like showing us how we are wrong." Lola said dejectedly not knowing how to take his silence "I'm a week away from reaching the end of the first trimester; It's not too late for me to have an abortion."

"No." Will told her firmly his instincts as the Wolf Father screaming at him that of all things that wasn't an option.

"Lola look at me." Will said to her moving to kneel in front of her, and lifting her chin so he could see into her eyes. The sadness he saw in her amber eyes was not something he could abide.

"You are going to bear this cub, and he, or she will be a part of this family. They will know all the love it is in us to give. Even if David is unwilling to be a father, and even though I will not be able to be a father for our cub nothing will change that" Will told her gripping her paws in his own.

"Our cub." Layla said before she wrapped her arms around him, and cried into him releasing the emotions that had pent up within her. Will did his best to comfort her as tears also streamed from his eyes. As much as he was looking forward to being the best father he could be for his future kit with Layla for him to know that there would be another young of his, and that he could not be a father for him, or her hurt him in a way he did not know he could be, but he swore to himself that even if their cub grew up publicly fatherless he, or she would know a father in him if no one else.

* * *

Meanwhile as Will was pulled away by his fraternal twin Sage, and Naomi were the first to greet Layla with Naomi practically glomping her. Thanks to Sage introductions were made in the absence of Will, and Lola.

"Yoru-chan hisashiburi da ne!" Naomi said excitedly as she embraced Layla.

"That it has Naomi-chan" Layla agreed as she returned the hug.

"Everyone" Sage said to Will's family members who were behind her "This vixen who is taller than any other is Will's mate Layla Eidolon. The tod, and doe duo are Nick Wilde the most recent addition to our pack, and his if my nose is anything to go by mate Judy Hopps. The jaguaress paw in paw with the grey wolf are Maria Suarez our pack sister, and her boyfriend David."

"In reverse." Sage continued gesturing to each mammal in turn "This is Naomi, Sierra, Holly, Sophie, and Mr., and Mrs. Grimm. Back there in the living room are the rest you'll get to know I'm sure including Will's Aunt Kay, and her husband John."

"I recognize you, vixen from the plushie my brother had made." Sierra said approaching Layla before baring her fangs, and saying with no small amount of animosity "You're the one who left him, and broke his heart."

Layla was all too aware of who the red wolf threatening her was, and responded in kind "He was the one who left me! Alone in a foreign hospital with nothing, but a note saying he left to protect me, his knife as a memento, and a story from the doc through a translator that I would be dead if it weren't for his blood flowing in my veins!"

At that Sierra was quite taken aback, and the only ones not shocked by Layla's statement were Sage, Maria, and Nick who already knew.

"But Layla how could you be safer not at his side?" Naomi asked disbelievingly.

"Based on the intel he had at the time leaving me was the only choice he felt he had. If I had been conscious to argue that I could be used to get to him he'd probably have stayed, but that really doesn't matter anymore." Layla answered wistfully.

"Yet you found him, and went to him" Sophie noted stepping forward to embrace Layla.

"Only after a certain ocelot showed me the video on zootube of him rescuing that lion cub out of a tree, and told me the three of us would be left alone so long as we kept to ourselves." Laya replied with a slight grin at the pretty arctic vixen who rather uniquely had a pink nose.

"On a different subject, why is Will's fur as black as coal?" Holly asked.

"We went as the Big Bad Wolf, and the Red Cloaked Vixen for the ZPD halloween party saturday that Will funded." Layla answered.

"You're not just his mate are you?" Sierra asked pointedly sniffing in Layla's direction.

"I'd rather talk about all that with him beside me, but you are not wrong." Layla answered.

"What do you mean Sierra" Marie asked quizzically.

"Come smell her, and find out." Sierra answered.

"That would be rude." Marie responded.

"All I smell is a normal mate marking albeit a little stronger than most" Holly said.

"I am always forgetting it's just Will, and I who really remember the old ways. Thanks for the reminder cousin. So Layla do you know what it means for him to have marked you so strongly, or rather has he told you?" Sierra asked of the vixen as tall as she was.

"I am well aware of just what it means as well as why you're pressing the issue, but I'm sure we'll go over all of this when he, and Lola come back so can you be patient, please?" Layla responded.

As if on cue Will followed by Lola came down the hallway back to where his immediate family, and pack mates were gathered. The both of them clearly having shed tears though as there approach was noted so was the resolve on Will's muzzle, and to those that new her the somewhat submissive posture of Lola seemed odd.

"Well now that you've spoken to your alpha will you finally tell me who the father is Lola?" James Will's father asked.

"Who the father is doesn't matter. Her cub will be a part of our family, and know our love." Will stated in response.

"You may be an alpha in your own right, and I am proud of you my son, but I am still your father. I have a right to know who knocked up my daughter." Will's dad said sternly.

At that Will's hackles rose, and he bared his fangs radiating his dominance as the Wolf Father the very chi radiating out of him causing the lights, and television to flicker.

"I am Alpha above all others, and you dare defy me?" Will snarled before dropping to all fours his eyes taken on their feral set then he growled "You Will submit, or be put in your place!"

Of his pack mates only Layla, and Sierra were unphased by Will's display that even caused Lola to back away in a submissive crouch. Of the canids present the only ones who didn't openly submit were Layla who as his mate, and because she was behind him didn't need to while Sierra as his fellow angel incarnate was free to stand her ground since she wasn't the one facing his ire. Sierra was the only one who saw in his eyes how much it was hurting him to go so far. When his father laid on his belly with no small amount of fear in his eyes Will walked over to him, and with a shove forced his father on his back then latched his jaws around his father's throat enough that they were felt, but not enough to draw blood growling viciously as he did so.

Seeing her mate, and husband so forcibly humbled by none other than her son who would always be her little cub even as her own instincts told her that he was indeed the Father himself Marie couldn't help the fearful whine that escaped her, and it was this sound that broke Will's focus on putting the mammal that was his father in this life in his rightful place. As the sound reached his ears Will released his jaws from his father's throat to look at the arctic she-wolf who bore him into this life with the hurt in his eyes that Sierra had seen just as evident to her. Rising onto his hindpaws the aura of dominance that Will had been exuding vanished like smoke, and the electronics in the vicinity returned to normal function.

Will reached a paw down to his father, and pulled him back on his hindpaws then said to him with a voice heavy with the weight of sadness "Now you know the truth dad that you are, and are not my father as I am, and am not your son. I never wanted you to know me as I truly am this way, and I never want to have to do that to any wolf. I am sorry that I had to do that, but it did need to be done dad; even if there is no mammal who will be a father to my sister's cub I will be his, or her father as I will always be to all of my children."

Then Will turned to his mother, and when he spoke to her seeing the fear still on her muzzle he could not hold back the fresh tears that came to his eyes, or how his voice broke "Please, mother do not fear me. I could not bear it. It was not without reason I chose you, and dad to be the ones to bring me into the world for this lifetime; so long as I still draw breath I will never stop being your son, or ever stop loving you both as my parents."

Layla came up on Will's left taking his paw in her's while Sierra did the same on his right both offering him comfort he needed, and was grateful for.

"While we are on the subject of sharing hidden truths let me tell you that Sierra has wings no different than mine, and in Ulfheim is my right paw" Will said then managed a grin before saying "Mom, Dad let me properly introduce you both to my mate, and soon to be wife Layla Eidolon who will also be mother to our future kit as soon as I get her pregnant."

Sierra turned to him, and couldn't help her incredulity at his words asking him "The Mother permits this?"

"She holds my heart in her paws my sister. I do not betray the Mother by making her my wife in this lifetime since already we have mate bonded which I was free to do, and I am sure our future kit is one whom the Mother will look upon with fondness." Will answered her.

"Then she is truly special beyond measure." Sierra responded then turned to Layla "My sister can you forgive me my aggression towards you earlier? I am sorry I assumed what I did."

"You don't need my forgiveness sister. In your position I would have done the same." Layla told her.

"So how did you two meet?" Will's mom asked.

"Well mom the usual lie is that we met in college when I saved her from some jerks who had ganged up on her, but the truth is we did actually go to the same college, and actually had some of the same classes though our schedules were different; we didn't actually meet until Agent Sky Danger recruited us into the ZIA. Though let's save all of that till after we've all had time to get settled in over at my place okay?" Will answered.

"Alright, but you will tell us what you can right?" Marie inquired.

"That, and then some; some secrets need to stay that way, but the rest need to be aired out at least within my pack plus you, and dad deserve to finally know why I came home last year out of nowhere the broken mammal I was." Will told her.

"Alright my pack, on me." Will said to his packmates then headed for the front door.

As Will crossed the threshold back outside he cast his eyes to the western skies before the largest geographical feature of Ulfhaven which was Mount Sequoia caught his gaze. He didn't let his thoughts turn to the direction they always did seeing the lone mountain, and instead turned around to face the rest of his pack as well as Judy, and David as they followed out to where he'd stopped halfway towards his Shelby.

He could see on their muzzles that Holly, Judy, and David were still processing their shock from his display that his father had bore the brunt of. Sophie, Maria, and Sage seemed to be handling it better while Layla, Lola, and Sierra appeared unfazed at all. Naomi he noted looked at him with unmasked awe, and Nick just seemed aloof. Once they'd gathered in front of him Will simply asked Lola to lead everyone to his place while he drove over there to which she simply nodded in response. Layla knew her mate well enough to know he'd need what temporary time alone he'd have in his car so she followed with the rest of them while Will got in his Shelby.

Lola led them along the road that passed in front of the Grimm family home staying to the right of it. They had made it a good dozen yards down the road before they heard the Shelby roar to life, and the engine continued a low rumble as Will passed them at what for him was a crawl, but still faster than their walking speed.

For Nick, Judy, Maria, David, and Naomi who were in Ulfhaven for the first time the walk along the road through the thick woods gave them time to really feel the aura of the place which for Nick, David, and Naomi seemed mildly invigorative. They'd made it another sixty some odd yards with Lola, and Sophie in the lead followed by Sierra, and Layla with the rest loosely behind them when they came across a traditional Japanese style building with curved roof, and everything built off to the side in a mammal made clearing. When Judy asked if this was Will's home Lola informed her, and by extension the rest of them besides Sophie, Sierra, and Sage who'd been here before that it was in fact the dojo Will had built using money he'd saved from when he'd been in the Ulfhaven Conservation Corps., and a Forest Ranger adding that his home was just a short ways ahead where the road they were on that they all simply referred to as the 'long drive' ended. As they were passing the dojo Sierra broke the relative silence in which they walked.

"So you nearly shot your dad this morning, and Will just proved who the real alpha in these woods really is just because he wanted to know who the father of your cub is; I take it your beau David isn't the father?" Sierra asked Lola.

"Why do you care Sierra?" Lola asked clearly wanting to drop the subject.

"Because as the future godmother to your cub I want to know if the father should be the next body we find in the silent forest." Sierra answered.

"For all intents, and purposes my David is the father, and that is what I'm going to tell him. You assume much if you think I'll name you my cub's godmother, or let you hurt my David for any reason." Lola responded.

"You really do like him don't you? Well if he hurts you don't begrudge me giving him a swift kick to his balls. You're already going to name Will as your cub's godfather, but with his life now in zootopia you'll need someone here to raise your cub if the worst should happen so that leaves either me, or Sophie." Sierra replied back.

"Lola you already know I don't care if I'm the godmother. I'm gonna be the best auntie ever." Sophie said on her own part.

"Yeah you will. The only one the cubs in the family like more than you Sophie is Will" Lola agreed.

"Say Layla since we're on the subject once your pregnant do you already have in mind who you'll name as the godparents?" Sierra asked turning to her.

"Well the god mother has already been named, and as for god father Will was thinking of naming Nick." Layla answered.

"What? I'm sorry I think I misheard you." Nick sputtered flabbergasted.

"You didn't." Judy assured him before asking Layla "Will's really thinking of naming Nick as your kit's godfather?"

"I know normally it'd be up to me who the godparents are, but I trust Will's judgement plus Nick's the closest he has to a brother, or else he wouldn't have wanted him in his pack." Layla answered.

As they were talking they made it the rest of the way to the home Will had built for himself by local contractors during his first year in the ZIA when he had the money to fund the pet project. The surface structure was a rather wide flat roofed hempcrete construct reminiscent of a rectangular pillbox without the loopholes. The outer face of the four walls were all slanted giving it the appearance of a pyramid without the top half. The side of it facing the mammals approaching it bore two very solid looking steel doors which were flush with the angle of the hempcrete exterior; a large one on the left for the garage, and the smaller one on the right which was the main entrance.

"For those of you who haven't been here before you've seen the House of Grimm, and now I welcome you to my Den." Will said to them from where he sat smoking next to the luggage he'd retrieved from his Shelby as he pulled out a remote from his pocket closing the garage door which slid from the ground up into place.

"Seriously Will your home is a bunker?" Nick asked.

"Well yes, and no my brother. This is just the entrance, and is much a deterrent to attack as it is a decoy. You'll see what I mean once we get inside" Will answered putting out his cigarette by rolling the cherry off the end then stomping it out before picking up the luggage next to him, and leading the way through the main entrance.

They all followed him to the main door which he kicked open with a hindpaw then down along a lengthy descending hallway. As he led them in Will explained some the building's specifications.

"The long drive terminates at my external garage door which is a solid six inch steel plate that is moved by a sort of maglev system since it's heavy as shit, and that was the most technological solution I could think of. The external front door on the other paw as you saw moves on simple milspec hinges. It too is a solid six inch steel plate, and locks using titanium rods that slide into it from the walls. That everything is slanted may seem strange to you, but it's done for the same reason tanks have slanted armor. Like I said though it's fortified enough that assaulting this position is something any enemy I've made would think twice about though it's also a decoy. As fortified as it is land a powerful enough missile on the roof, or a bunker buster, and all you'll succeed in doing is collapsing what you see topside, and part of this hallway." While Will was talking they reached a second set of doors that were open which coincided with his next point "These here are the interior doors, and they're rated to handle the event should a bunker buster be used against this implacement, as are the ones on the garage side. They mark the true entrance to my den, and the point where we're two thirds down the length of this hallway heading inside. I should also note that we're now about a hundred feet underground."

"I remember when you were planning, and designing this place." Layla commented then asked "So how did implementing your other security measures come along?"

"Oh, the camera, and motion sensor systems in the surrounding woods went up without a fuss, and the pop-up turrets at each corner work smoothly. It really does help having friends in the right places; instead of the M2's I was going to put in the turrets I got my paws on M61's though I tooled with them a little to decrease their rate of fire to conserve ammunition." Will answered.

"A mammal could've wondered why you went home if you expected the ZIA to attempt a hit on you, but to do that here, and succeed . . . they'd need another you." Layla responded.

"Yep, too much foliage for a sniper to make a clean shot without being obvious to a trained sniper such as myself, roping in one of the average special forces black-ops units would lead to too much paperwork, and too many questions when they failed as would attempting a drone strike in a non-combatant territory. They could've gone for sending in a couple agents in plain clothes to get close enough to stab, or shoot me, but there was the unspoken threat that should they fail I'd come a knockin' on HQ's doors." Will agreed.

"I still think we should take out the Director, and put an end to things." Layla commented off-paw.

"Not without warrant, or else it'll never stop escalating my love, and I'm tired of that level of killing. Admittedly those rogue leopards were damn near warrant enough, but I'll give the Director that one if it maintains our uneasy peace; I am the better mammal after all." Will told her.

"Brother what are you two talking about?" Sophie asked confusedly.

"Seriously Will it's like you two are speaking a different language while still using english." Holly added.

"Look I just want to show everyone to their rooms, and let y'all get settled while I have a wash to get this dye out of my fur, and maybe a nap to sleep off this come down I'm running through. Then we'll all head back to the main house, and have a nice long talk about a great many things." Will said to them as they reached the end of the hallway entering into the living room of his den.

The hall they'd walked through was sized to fit three polar bears abreast comfortably, and the rest of Will's den was built much the same with most of the furniture sized for polar bears as well albeit lower to the ground. There was a half ring of sofas with accompanying coffee tables around a white screen that would display a television feed, or other visual input through a projector. In every corner of the room there were sizable wall mounted speakers. Set into some walls were touch screen displays that would allow for someone to access the media library Will had amassed to play music throughout the whole place, or in just a specific room.

The kitchen, and dining area were off to the left of the living room from the entrance hall, and it was the one area where the furniture, and appliances were sized more for mammals the size of the average wolf except for the set of speakers in each corner. The dining table was easily large enough to seat a dozen, and was solid piece of teak with matching chairs all painted black. The kitchen was done with more teak for the cabinets, and slate for the countertops with three refrigerators labeled for their contents; one for beer, one for sodas, and one for food. Farther into the kitchen was the doorway that led into the walk-in larder where the dry goods were kept as well as two deep freezers. The other door in this section which was in the wall at the edge where the kitchen ended, and dining room began led to the garage where Will's Shelby, and Lola, and Sophie's cars were.

As they entered the living room proper Will gave to Nick, Judy, Maria, and David their luggage. While he was doing this a voice chimed up from the living room it's owner being hidden laying in a sofa.

"I was wondering when you'd get here Brat Volk. You should tell your sisters to lock the front door, and only you would have a whole fridge for beer, and another for soda half full of 'Monsuta'." Kat spoke from where she was reclining on the sofa directly opposite the projection screen.

"Hey Kat get your tail over here, and I'll show you to your room." Will called over to her his back turned.

"Da, da. I suppose sharing your bed is out of the question?" Kat responded getting up from the sofa, and heading towards them a cold beer in her paw.

"I take it more introductions are in order, brother." Sierra pointedly said to Will.

"That they are Sierra. I humbly introduce to you our sister, and my counterpart. I hope you remember me telling you I found her." Will told her.

"It would be more accurate to say I found you, and your vixen would it not Brat Vampir?" Katarina countered his statement with a grin, and a drink from her beer.

"Tonikaku mina-san this is Katarina Zimaya, the unofficial member of our pack, and as I just said she is as much my sister as Sierra for the same reason though please do keep that under your hat. Also Judy I recall you being curious as to how tasers are ineffective against Layla, and I. If you really want the truth of that one feel free to ask Kat to tell you since she just brought up how we met." Will introduced Kat to the rest of them.

With that Will led the way down the hall to the right from the foyer which turned left about a dozen feet from the foyer. On the right was a doorway that led via sloped floors down to the lower levels which Will pointed out explaining that the level beneath them contained the bathhouse, library, and full bar with the level beneath that containing the vault, and access to the escape tunnels adding that the garage floor actually was an elevator down to the third level, and the main escape tunnel would accommodate all three vehicles currently parked there.

Turning left down the hallway it was lined with doors on each side with one at the very end, and Will told everyone that they could take their pick of rooms since they were identical in their furnishing except for the three at the end of the hall which were Lola's room on the left, Sophie's on the right, and his in the center; for convenience there were dry erase boards set into the doors where they could write their names so there wouldn't be any confusion on who was sleeping where. He also told them that each room contained it's own private bath in case the communal bathhouse downstairs wasn't their kinda thing.

That done Will asked Layla, and Naomi to follow him as he made his way downstairs to the bathhouse. As he disappeared down the rampway followed by Layla, and Naomi, Lola told everyone not already familiar with Will's Den that if they'd like the full tour after they got settled in she'd be in the living room. Holly, Sierra and Sage who'd already claimed their rooms with Sierra next to Lola, and Sage, and Holly across from each other at the beginning of the hall made their way to the living room after Lola. Kat who'd claimed the room next to Sierra only bothered to write her name on the door in english underneath where she'd written it in russian, and retrieve a cigar from the box she'd left on the dresser inside before heading down to the bar which was the designated indoor smoking area out of conscientiousness for the pregnant Lola. Maria with David in paw claimed the room next to Sophie's, and both marveled at the sheer space of the room which much like the living room was furnished more for polar bears albeit everything was lower since the largest mammal present in the whole den besides Will, and Lola was Katarina.

Nick for his part chose a room in between the one Maria, and David went into, and the one Sage had claimed. With the dry erase board at chest height for a mammal Will's size it took Judy being on his shoulders for them to get their names written on it. Nick had pointed out to Judy that he could've done it, but she had wanted to do it so he had wisely given in to her wishes, and next to their names she'd drawn terrible, but cute little caricatures of a happy bunny face, and smirking fox face. Once they got inside the room proper they both noted first the bed which was easily king size for a polar bear. They both dropped their luggage just past the door, and their minds thinking alike they both took running leaps onto the massive mattress that was low enough they didn't actually need to jump so high, or with so much force, but the landing was worth it.

"Sweet fresh carrots Nick the trip was worth it for this bed alone. I don't think I've ever laid on anything so soft." Judy sighed happily as she sprawled out.

"After seeing how the living room is furnished I don't know why I expected the furniture in these rooms to be smaller. I'm almost looking forward to chasing you around this thing." Nick agreed likewise sprawled out next to the lapine doe he loved his left paw holding her right.

"Nick!" Judy tried to admonish him for his comment, but was too comfortable for her exclamation to have any weight much like how she felt weightless on the compared to her giant bed.

"Judy I never thought it was possible for me to love another with every fiber of my being until I fell for you. I think I've proved I can keep my paws to myself when we were at your parent's place since being honest here I didn't want to be neutered via your dad's shotgun, but that doesn't mean I want to keep my paws to myself, and not love you with every fiber of my being." Nick said to her though his voice remained lazy as he too enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness simply because neither of their weights even put together displaced much of the mattresses padding.

Judy's response was to roll over on to Nick before saying "Keep talking to me like that my romantic cuddly gentlefox, and I won't want to bother making you hunt for your dinner" then pressing her lips against his.

Nick returned the kiss, and then some his long canid tongue searching out her smaller lapine one while his paws traveled down her back to her hips where one caressed her rear through her jeans, and the other stroked her short fluffy tail.

"Maybe we should wait to christen this bed. A nap sounds really good after that long drive sleeping in Will's car." Judy said as she broke the kiss sitting up, and straddling his stomach earning a whine of protest from him.

Nick whined again before agreeing "This bed isn't going anywhere, and we're here all week."

"Speaking of, Nick. It was one thing seeing Will do that to Jack a couple weeks ago, but for a second there I thought he was going to kill his own father." Judy responded burrowing into Nick's chest.

"Sierra said it though didn't she that Will's dad wanted to know who the father of Lola's cub is, but Lola nearly shot him, and Will felt compelled to enforce his dominance as the Wolf Father to put an end to the issue. It begs the question who really is the father, but I think that really it doesn't matter." Nick said after thinking it over for a moment.

"In our line of work Nick I've seen mammals get angry, and violent, but never like Will. When he saved Sarah I will never forget that fear I felt that had me, and John unable to move, or how you knew just what to do to calm him down. When he shielded those fawns with his body, that howl, and how he was so angry he roared at, and threw that leopard . . . then thursday when those leopards took me . . . I'm not sure I even want to know what he did to them that got him so covered in blood, but . . ." Judy trailed off unable to find the right words.

"I can't imagine what it's like for him being the Wolf Father incarnate. His instincts are so much stronger than what I, or any other canid will go through, and it shows, but Judy his actions make it clear his strongest instinct isn't to kill. It's to protect. I cannot tell you what it did to me to see you taken from me, and not be able to do anything. I will always owe him for doing what he did to get you back to me safe, even if you weren't really in danger from those leopards we both thought you were. Each species that believes that each has it's own angels in heaven likes to think that those angels solely look out for their species, but Will is here on this earth with us, and he doesn't care about who is what species he will protect everyone he can, and do whatever he has to in order to do so." Nick responded unable to not choke up remembering being cuffed to their cruiser as she was taken, and following her blood trail once Autumn had freed him.

Judy just hugged him as tight as she could as she heard the emotion in his voice picturing how she would've felt if their roles had been reversed before saying "That saturday when Layla, and I were on our way back to my family's farm after she'd miscarried, and I took her to the hospital she told me that if you joined his pack, with me as your mate that would make me an extended member of his pack, and by extension my whole family as likewise under his protection. I couldn't really wrap my mind around one mammal taking on that much responsibility for mammals that weren't direct family, but I think I'm starting to understand that Will isn't just the kind of mammal who would take on that kind of responsibility as if it were natural, but that he can actually shoulder that kind of responsibility."

"I guess that's what it means being able to say we literally have an angel on our side, huh carrots?" Nick replied with a smirk.

"I guess so slick." Judy responded with a smirk of her own.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in the bathhouse Naomi was quite surprised, and slightly marveled at the fact that Will had built an indoor sento that like the rest of his den in terms of dimensions was sized for polar bears. Will explained that since the whole complex was underground he hadn't been that limited space-wise, and designed the whole place so even he could feel as if he weren't underground; it also helped in terms of temperature control during the sometimes very cold winters.

The three of them disrobed in the first room of the bathhouse where there were cubbies for their clothes, and while Will, and Naomi entered the second room which contained the open showers to get hot water going from one of them Layla dug through her duffle bag for the dye removing fur soap she'd packed before following after. Will could've gotten most of his fur cleaned of the black dye, but was a firm believer that showers were best when one had at least one other mammal to help wash one's back, and tail which Layla could've done herself, but he'd asked Naomi to join them since it had been nearly two years since they'd seen her. It took the two females the better part of half an hour to get Will's fur back to it's natural white, and then it was Will, and Naomi's turn to assist Layla since she figured on doing the same as Will in getting her fur back to it's natural coloration. Then Will, and Layla turned their paws to scrubbing down Naomi as neither of them were inclined to leave her out of her share of attention.

Once they were all clean, and rinsed of the fur soap, and conditioner they'd used they turned off the shower head they'd been using, and went for a soak in the tubs in the final room of the bathhouse. Such was the process of japanese style bathing, and it was worth it with all three enjoying their relaxing submersion in the hot water. The decor of the tub room was varying types of granite with the floor, and walls of the communal tub being made from black, and white granite, the floor of the tub being red granite, and the walls, and ceiling of the room itself being black granite with the far wall painted with a mural of a scenic oceanscape during a brewing storm.

"Only you Okami-sama would find this mural relaxing." Naomi commented as they sat at the side of the massive tub on the ledge that ringed the inside allowing them to relax comfortably with only their necks, and heads above water.

"I do enjoy the contrast it offers compared to this delicious water. It is good to be home." Will agreed.

"This is creature comfort my wolf. I think the only things that would make it better are a little music, and some weed to smoke." Layla added.

"Ask, and I shall oblige my lovely kitsune." Will responded with a chuckle before lightly paddling through the shallow water over to the wall to their right where with a paw he activated one of the three touch screens set in each of the walls that allowed him to not only control the water's temperature, and water jets, but also get some instrumental music going as well as open a hidden compartment in the wall revealing a stash of cannabis, and a bong.

"Would there be maybe some sake in that stash spot?" Naomi asked Will as he was retrieving the bong, and a bag of weed.

"Actually Naomi-chan the secret minibar is on the other side of the tub." Will responded, and after a tap to the lit-up touch screen the said minibar opened on the wall across the tub from him.

Naomi paddled over to wall that was to the left of her where there was one shelf with a sort of flat bottomed miniature boat meant to hold a chosen bottle of spirits, and shot glasses, or in this case red lacquered sakazuki sake cups. Naomi noted that the minibar only contained a medium sized bottle of sake, and two other bottles that each bore a black label with a green japanese style dragon on one, and green fairy on the other.

"What are these other two bottles?" Naomi asked as she got three of the sakazuki style cups, and the bottle of sake in the boat before pushing it towards Layla then paddling after it.

"They would be Green Dragon, and Green Fairy hence the labels." Will answered her with a smirk enjoying the sight of her paddling after the sake boat nudging it along with her nose as she went before properly explaining for her "Green Dragon is typically cannabis infused clear high proof alcohol best made with moonshine since the THC is alcohol soluble, but in this case some really good russian vodka. In a related note I usually keep a stock of cannabis infused butter in the fridge upstairs for special peanut butter cookies. The Green Fairy is more commonly known as Absinthe, and some will tell you that thanks to the wormwood in it that it has hallucinogenic properties, but I haven't found that to be the case; at least not like psilocybin mushrooms anyway."

"Then I'm glad I grabbed the sake. Nigori Genshu I noticed; I approve." Naomi said as she reached the spot she had occupied.

"Always, Always unfiltered, and undiluted." Will said with solemn seriousness as he packed a bowl in the bong adding "Be it with beer, or sake anything less is just swill though sometimes one must make do with said swill."

The relative coolness of the sake was a nice compliment to the warmth of the bathwater as they enjoyed their light drink, and a couple bowls of weed. They ended up loosing track of time as they relaxed in the bath chatting idly, but got out before they became too water logged after putting away their intoxicants, and paraphernalia though Will was the one most reluctant to leave the bath. Layla, and Naomi both teased him lightly about it as both knew he loved to be in water either bathing, or swimming which he chalked up to being because he was a pisces. The three of them each indulged in that most primitive of canine methods for ridding one's fur of water when they were back in the shower room vigorously shaking themselves on all fours.

While Will was still on all fours Layla as was her custom straddled Will's back with Naomi joining in for fun, and they rode him over to the fur drying vent pads which were much heavier duty than a normal canid, or felid apartment might have. Once they were dry they reentered the disrobing, and redressing room with Will putting back on his still relativlt speaking clean boxers, and black fatigue trousers, Naomi putting back on her kimono with Will assisting her in retying her obi though she insisted she could do it herself, and Layla changing into a pair of black fatigue trousers along with a simple black t-shirt.

The three of them having gotten dressed made their way back upstairs to the living room where everyone else was lounging on the sofas that had more than enough room for everyone gathered. Nick, Judy, Maria, and David occupied the one to the left when facing the projection screen, Sophie, Sierra, Sage, and Holly occupied the one opposite the screen, and Kat was sprawled across the remaining sofa appearing to doze lazily. Everyone seemed quite comfortable with their respective drinks on the coffee table with only Judy, Maria, and David not drinking a beer while Sophie was using her tablet to adjust the music so that it played in the background. As Will, Layla, and Naomi came around the corner Nick was the first to notice them, and spoke up.

"Say Will where'd you get this beer? It's pretty good." Nick asked lifting the bottle in his paw.

"Well what's it say on it?" Will asked back since he couldn't tell which beer it was from his distance away.

"Flamerock-Strider Velvet Merlin" Nick answered reading the label.

"Ah, that's from a local brewery. I imagine we'll all get up to visit the place; they do tours, and I could use a couple growlers to take back to Zootopia. That oatmeal stout you hold in your paw is my favorite of their selection though their undiluted double barrel ale is quite good too; I should probably bring the Chief back a growler, or two of that what do you think?" Will responded.

"I'd say that'd definitely get you back in his good graces if that's what your going for." Nick replied.

"Say gatito how come you didn't grab you, and David a beer?" Will asked Maria.

"Will! They're underage! You're an officer, you can't just contribute to the delinquency of minors" Judy exclaimed at him looking rather shocked.

"In my den if my little sister wants to have a beer she can; a beer, or two won't hurt her, and it's not like she isn't surrounded by adults to keep an eye on her. If she'd rather stick to juice, or soda that's fine too; I was just letting her know the option is on the table. It's better to be open about drugs with teenagers than make them forbidden fruit because that's half the allure to underage drug use. I should know since I was her age when I started smoking weed, and seventeen when I started drinking" Will told her looking at her like she was the one who was daft.

"Maybe later Angel. I'm fine with soda." Maria said to Will before turning to Judy telling her "He's not wrong, and it's not like he's putting shots of tequila in front of me."

"I guess we better not mention the 'things' I bought you, eh Maria?" Layla said with a smirk.

"No, I don't want to hear anymore about those things." David responded putting his paws over his ears looking quite embarrassed.

"Oh, admit it you're thinking about Maria using one, and thinking of you." Will said loud enough for David to still hear him then added "And your sister using one too".

At that David's muzzle couldn't look more a mix of horror, and embarrassment which got quite the laughter out of Will, Layla, and Maria who pulled one of David's paws away from his head to tell him "Maybe next time I'll just use you instead."

"Okay what're you guys talking about? I want in." Sierra said.

"Well, what's your wild guess sister?" Will asked in response.

"Layla ordered some canine dildos, and a vibrator online then sent them to Maria. I was there." Kat chimed in from her position on the couch.

"What'd you spoil the fun for, Kat?" Layla asked her.

"It was still fun for me, and little bunny needs to lighten up. Maybe Kolya should take her to that place in Sahara Square. What was it again the Oasis of the Mystic Springs?" Kat replied.

At that Judy's ears shot up, and flushed with obvious embarrassment while Nick just started snickering uncontrollably earning himself a punch to the arm. When he managed to mutter through his laughter that they'd already been during a case Judy punched his arm again, and harder, but the damage was done with Will, Layla, Kat, and Sage laughing their tails off. As their laughter died down Will noticed the absence of his fraternal twin.

"Say where is Lola?" Will asked.

"Out front talking to her David." Sierra answered.

Will just nodded his muzzle falling into expressionlessness as he was filled with conflicting emotions, and he made his way out the way Lola had gone pulling out his cigarettes while Layla sat on the sofa with Kat. As he went he could hear Sage telling Judy "We're all healthy mammals here, Judy. Even you. We're just more open about it, as you should try to be. There's nothing wrong with sexuality only in repressing it."

"Well for the most part." Will could hear Layla add as he reached the end of hearing distance.

When Will made it out front of his den he could see Lola, and her deputy sitting on the back of his cruiser shoulder to shoulder. The sound of him lighting his cigarette with this flip lighter announced his presence causing his sister to turn around. When she saw that it was him she gave her David's paw a squeeze then hopped off the trunk of the cruiser, and made her way towards Will. He took a couple steps past the door noting the happiness on her muzzle which eased a bit the hard set his features had taken. As she passed him heading back into the den they shared a look that conveyed to each other that they both felt the same turmoil.

Will could tell the grey wolf a foot shorter than him was nervous even though his back was turned. Will didn't say anything to David as he approached letting the grey wolf stew a bit. Only after taking the place on the trunk of the cruiser that Lola had occupied, and offering David a cigarette which he accepted did Will finally speak.

"So you're going to be a father, huh?" Will said waiting to gauge David's response.

"I'm still wrapping my head around it, but yes, yes I will be." David responded resolutely.

"Well that makes two of us, but you've got the leg up on me. I still need to get my mate pregnant." Will told him with a grin.

"Wait you have a mate?" Davi asked.

"Prettiest, and tallest vixen in the world with fur actually worthy of the word red. You'll meet her if you stick around for dinner up at the main house." Will answered.

"I don't think I have a choice about staying for dinner, do I?" David inquired.

"Haha, nope." Will told him with a grin.

"So . . . uh, this the part where you give me the big brother speech before I get the one from your dad the family alpha?" David asked warily off-guard because of Will's lack of anger, or animosity towards him for knocking up Lola which he'd been expecting.

"No, David I am the alpha of this family, but dad will still give you a talking to; he gets to, he's dad. You forget I worked with you for six months, and know full well the way you have looked at my sister." Will said pausing for a glance at David, and smirking at the sheepish expression he saw on the other wolf's muzzle. "You never once looked at her like a piece of tail to be hunted like I tend to look at females. That already earned you points, but all I want to know, all that matters is are you really willing to be a father worthy of my sister's cub?"

At that Will took a long hard look into the eyes of the grey wolf next to him who would be father to his cub. To his credit David didn't look away as he responded without hesitation to Will's question.

"Will I love your sister, and even if it turns out that she doesn't love me I will still do everything I can to be a father for my son, or daughter. What kind of son of the Mother, and Father would I be if I abandoned a cub let alone my own? Never mind that they would never forgive me, I would never forgive myself." David answered Will's question his voice full of the weight of his seriousness, and emotions.

For Will there was no doubt of the sincerity of David's words, and he surprised the smaller wolf with his response which was to pull him into an embrace openly crying into his shoulder. Will couldn't help it letting out the hurt that he could not openly be the father for his cub as well as his gratitude towards, and proudness for David for being a true wolf worth his fur. For his part David was more than a little caught off guard having never seen Will such as he was, and could only awkwardly pat him on the back doing his best to be comforting.

After Will managed to regain his composure they stayed where they were on the trunk of the cruiser smoking, and chatting about how things were going around the county. Since Will had been gone things had stayed mostly quiet other than the usual tourists causing problems, or bar fight. While they were laughing at a new joke David had heard Lola followed by the rest of Will's pack made their way out of Will's den with Lola telling Will that their mom had called saying everyone else had arrived, and his paws were required to help with dinner.

Will hopped off the back of David's cruiser enthusiastically, and took up leading the way back to the main house. As they passed the dojo this time in the opposite direction Naomi asked Will if he'd be up for some sparring tomorrow to which he agreed so long as they had breakfast first, and Layla along with Sierra expressed their willingness to join them.

"So where is the recoil therapy center round these parts, Will?" Layla asked him her curiosity plain on her muzzle.

"What do you want to put down range?" Lola asked in response.

"I have some RDX in the vault" Will said nonchalantly.

"I was thinking more like some fifty-cal Meister Jaeger'" Layla pointedly told Will.

"Fine live-fire only, no detonations." Will relented.

"Say, Will is it me, or are we going faster this way than we did coming the other way?" Nick asked him.

"We are heading downhill, brother." Will answered turning towards Nick as he maintained point position.

When they reached the main house Will's own relaxed calmness seemed to radiate echoed by Layla, Lola, Naomi, and Nick while of the rest only Lola's deputy David was truly nervous due to his forthcoming conversation with Will's dad. Will was the first to cross the threshold after he lightly bounded up the porch, and barely made it far enough in to allow inside the rest of his pack.

"Uncle Will!" An obviously young female voice exclaimed before the sound of small paws on wood floor were heard.

Will barely had time to take one knee, and brace himself grinning toothily before a grey blur the size of Judy tackled him.

"Hey, there Dakota; where are the rest of the anklebiters?" Will said clearly with a laugh at her exuberance.

"Here it comes. Everyone, stay back." Lola cautioned everyone holding out a paw, and backing up keeping her eyes on Will.

"The Micro-Pack-Attack" Sierra added with a hint of dread.

Within half a minute multiple running sets of paws could be heard then it was Dakota's flying tackle cranked up to eleven by half a dozen other cubs. Their sheer mass together completely floored him, and he laughed the whole way.

"Layla will you make sure the little one's don't swallow him? If they want dessert they will have to let him make it." Marie called out from the kitchen.

"You hear that guys? No dessert unless you let Will go." Layla said to the pile of cubs that made a small hill over Will.

It took a moment for their words to register, but when they did like magic the pack of cubs gave Will space lastly being Dakota herself who gave Will one last hug before returning to her mom in the living room. Before Will made his way to the kitchen he followed after Dakota asking Naomi to follow him.

"And so the Fang Devil has come home." the grey she-wolf Dakota ran to greeted Will.

"Hime-sama I have something I would ask you, as well as you my pack-sister Naomi." Will told them turning so he faced both, and stretching out a paw towards Layla which she took.

"Okami-sama what would you ask of us?" Naomi asked seeing the seriousness on Will's muzzle that matched his tone.

"What in Niflheim is the matter with you?" the grey she-wolf put to him tilting her head quizzically.

"Naomi imouto-chan, Sarah Healer of the Frost Tribe will either of you marry us?" Will asked them hopefully.

The sound of a plate breaking upon the floor in the kitchen was the first sound to respond in the silence that followed Will's open query of the two.

"I cannot accept the honor you would bestow upon me Okami-sama; I am honored enough that you call a simple servant pack-sister, and am not worthy of what you ask of me." Naomi said to Will with her eyes wide with surprise.

"So, Will you really are who you are, and would ask this of us?" Sarah responded with incredulity similar to Naomi's at the nature of what Will really was asking.

"I am, and you are free to refuse Sarah. Father Logan will agree to do it." Will explained evenly.

"Would you go into the Silent Forest just for the ceremony for what the marks you both bear already make reality" Sarah asked the both of them challengingly.

"I would." Will, and Layla answered in unison, and mutual seriousness.

"Then I will do this for you Thursday. You have my number let me know the location, and time. The forecast is for the first rain of winter." Sarah said to them.

"By the Howling Point at the edge of the Silent Forest as the clouds permit." Will responded with an affirmative nod.

"Then I will see you that morning, and we'll see how it goes" Sarah said as she rose from her seat revealing the dagger she wore then continuing "So, Will. I didn't come here expecting that of all things from you of all wolves. I came here because I heard a rumor concerning your sister though my dad will want to know you are here as does Father Logan."

"What rumor would that be Sarah?" Lola asked stepping forward.

"So it's true." Sarah said taking full stock of Lola's figure before her tail betrayed her first with it's wagging followed by her ears, and the rest of her muzzle as she approached Lola with open arms saying "Congratulations. So when were you going to tell your big sister, huh?"

"I was going to tell you the next time I saw you, so now?" Lola responded apologetically.

"It's all good lil' sis'. So you, and David can't hide anything anymore? Good, just come to me when you both are ready; I made your dress years ago Lola." Sarah responded.

"I think that'll be a while . . . wait, what? Sarah, you did what?" Layla replied flabbergasted.

"I couldn't help it. It came to me in a dream so I made it reality. You will look amazing." Sarah told her with confidence before turning back to Will saying to him "So, now that most of my business here is done are you going to introduce me to the mammal who won your heart?".

"Sarah this is Layla Eidolon My Vixen; My vixen this is Sarah Frost shaman of her tribe." Will introduced the two to eachother who shook paws.

"You truly are a special one to have won his heart, and I see the bond between you is strong. I hope to hear how it formed, and grew over dinner." Sarah said to Layla.

"I am beyond blessed to call him My Wolf, and there is much for us to say on what we've been through." Layla responded.

"Alright I am needed in the kitchen." Will said then called to the rest of his pack "Nick, Judy come with me I will have need of you. Everyone else make yourselves at home."

With that he made his way into the kitchen where his mom was throwing away the pieces to the plate she'd dropped followed by Judy, and Nick who sniffed at the smells of cooking with his tail lazily wagging. The rest of Will's pack made their way into the living room led by Sophie, and Sierra where they all made themselves comfortable.

"I saw them . . . your wings . . ." Will's mom said as she looked up at him as he entered the kitchen that was her domain.

Will just smiled at her, and picked her up in an embrace nuzzling into her neck fur before telling her "I'm still your son, and it is good to be home. Now you were saying something about press ganging me into dessert detail; what exactly would you have me make?"

"Put me down." Marie said, and once he had told him "I was hoping you'd do something with the last of the berries, maybe a cobbler?"

"Sounds good to me." Nick said with a grin earning a laugh from Will.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Maria asked as she walked into the kitchen followed by Layla.

"The more paws the merrier." Marie answered her with a smile.

Under Marie's direction Layla, and Maria helped with getting dinner finished which consisted of enough baked vegetables, and salmon to feed the nearly thirty mammals present including Will's pack while Nick, and Judy helped Will with the dessert though mostly that was just helping him get the ingredients he needed that were on the lower shelves of the fridge.

"Judy I think we've found a magic fridge that seems to replenish berries as soon as we take them out." Nick joked while Will stood at the counter using a bear sized stand mixer to get the batter that would go over the berries going.

"I would say you're dreaming, but there just seems to be no end to them." Judy responded with a laugh.

"It's not a bag of holding you two." Will laughed then said to Nick "Just don't eat all the blueberries okay? I kinda need those."

Within an hour dinner proper was done, and the three pans full of cobbler were in the oven with a timer set for Will to pull them out when they were done. Sierra, and Sage had just finished setting the table when Will's ears perked up hearing the front door open with the evening's final visitors arrival. With a swiftness Will strided to greet one in particular of the three mammals who entered the Grimm family home.

"I hope I'm not too late. I brought wine." A feminine voice called out.

"You are just in time. Now I can say my family is finally all here." Will answered as he approached the grey she-wolf his mother's age who was an inch taller than he was.

"So you did come home, Will. It's good to see you." She responded as she wrapped him in a hug he returned warmly.

"Now let me look at you. What happened to the sad wolf you were when you left?" She asked as she let him go, and appraised the open happiness on his muzzle.

"My heart came back to me." Will replied grinning even wider than he was.

"Conny." Marie greeted her warmly coming in for a hug of her own telling her "You won't believe it, but he's getting married."

"What? Mr. 'I'm never getting married, or having cubs'?" Conny asked turning to look at Will just as he held out his left paw, and Layla came up grasping it in her right.

"And as soon as I get her pregnant we will have a kit of our own." Will said pulling Layla into his side so he could wrap his arm around her.

"For the record I did come back to him once I found out where he was though he was the one who left me." Layla said with a grin.

"Your life flows within her. Why would you leave her?" Conny asked Will as she saw the way they were together.

"I will answer that, and more over dinner. It's time for a great deal to come out in the open." Will answered before addressing the grey wolf, and wolverine who had entered behind her "Elder Frost, Father Logan I take it you're not here for just a social visit."

"That would be correct William, but we can wait till after dinner." the grey wolf responded.

"Aye, lad we've business with ye, but first we'll break bread." the wolverine added.

"Well then come on in. Dinner is just about to be put on the table." Will said to them motioning for them to follow as he turned heading into the dining room.

As the entered the dining room Will's father James was talking to David, and Lola who were paw in paw.

"So your the wolf that got my daughter pregnant? Her deputy no less, and Will let you live? Well he may approve of you, but you had better remember if you ever hurt her that I load my shotgun with slugs not birdshot." James said to David.

"I hate to break it to you pops, but I've got dibs on his pelt should he even dare to make her cry. I patrol the Silent Forest." Sierra told Will's father.

"If he proves unworthy of the trust I am putting in him then I will make sure I skin him first Sierra because all that will be left of him will be what I shit out. That said I say he is worth his fur, and that should be enough for the both of you." Will told them both causing David to visibly gulp in fear.

"Okay, enough threatening my boyfriend. Mayor, and Forest Ranger, or not I'll arrest you both if you don't cease, and desist. He is an officer of the law." Lola said to her father, and Sierra.

"I wasn't threatening him. I was warning him." James said in response.

"And I was making a promise." Sierra added.

"Neither of you will make good on either. He is a good wolf, and will be a good father." Will reiterated calmly.

Will's father just looked at him then gave a huff before taking his seat at the head of the table. Will walked into the kitchen where his mom still was, and told her to sit while everyone else was taking their seats. Will's mom sat to her husband's right along with her sister Kay, and Kay's husband John. Conny sat across from Will's mom with Sarah, and Dakota to her left followed by Elder Frost, and Father Logan. The rest of the Grimm family, and their cubs filled in the middle while Will's pack following Lola took up seats on the opposite end of the table. Will, and Sierra brought the food to the table with first the platters full of baked salmon, and then the platters full of the oven roasted vegetables with the larger of the two being placed on his end of the table by Will.

That done Will took his seat opposite his dad with Layla on his right followed by Kat, Nick, Judy, Maria, and her David. On Will's left sat first Sierra then Lola, her David, Sophie, Holly, Naomi, and Sage. There was a moment of silence after the clattering of everyone filling their plates that was broken by Will tossing a piece of roasted squash into his mouth with a paw, and chewing.

"So are you going to say grace, or shall I?" Will's dad asked him from the opposite end of the long table.

Will swallowed the mouthful of squash he'd taken then said "My family, my pack we have come together to strengthen, and renew the bonds between us that remain no matter how far apart we may roam. We may growl, and bare our fangs at each other, but let us not do so because we are hungry. Dig in."

With that everyone tucked in to their plates, and after everyone had gotten a few mouthfuls of food into their stomachs conversation sprang up.

"Eating your vegetables first you're going to get your pred card revoked." Will's uncle John remarked causing laughter to erupt from Will, Layla, and Kat who took a long minute to calm themselves.

"I eat my veggies for the same reason Father Logan joined the cloth, and then some John." Will responded still snickering slightly.

"He is known as the beast for a reason." Kat added.

"You can't be serious lad?" Father Logan said to Will.

"Father Logan I should have fur as red as my lovely vixen's with as much blood as I'm covered in, and with as much blood as I've ingested over the years eating my veggies eases my conscience." Will told him plainly.

"On that note my wolf how much should we declassify?" Layla asked Will.

"The beginning, and end of CLAWS at least; maybe a little of the middle." Will answered.

"Here comes long winded story time everyone." Maria joked.

"That it does gatito." Will agreed with a grin then began his telling "Layla, and I went to the same college both of us on military scholarships, even had some of the same teachers, and had heard about each other, but didn't meet until we met a certain vixen by the name of Sky Danger who recruited us into the ZIA. The Agency wanted their own dedicated in house black ops unit that could back up their best field agents, and handle the kind of wetwork field agents couldn't. They called our unit CLAWS because that was what we were the Agency's claws; I was the unit's sniper, and infiltration specialist, my vixen here was our electronic warfare specialist, and my spotter. The other three with us were the grey-wolf Dagger whose specialty was demolitions, the tiger Rambo who was our heavy gunner, and the ocelot Revolver who is an interrogation specialist; Rev was the only one of us not special forces trained though he'd been in the agency the longest."

"How we went from partners at work, and friends to something a little more is a bit of a funny story." Layla cut in "This big idiot made a habit of shielding the rest of us from bullets at every opportunity even though we all wore vests, and even John when he was bigger than him. We had been a unit for about two months, and were helping the German anti-terrorism unit take out some undesirables when one of the would-be-terrorists got the drop on us, and leveled a submachine gun at me. Needless to say Will put himself in the way taking fire meant for me, and when the gun jammed crushed the punk's larynx. Now I'm no kit in combat, and had had enough of his senselessness so I proceeded to give him a good pummeling along with a piece of my mind until John pulled me off."

"I told her I knew full well she was just as capable as me, but couldn't help it." Will interjected.

"And that just made me hit him harder." Layla continued. "So anyway we're back at the base the germans were putting us up at, and while Will's off getting his bruises iced John pointed out to me that whenever he saw me in danger Will got angry, then Jack let slip that this wolf of mine was more than a little fond of my scent, and staring at my tail. The icing on the cake was Adam flat out telling me Will had admitted liking me. I scoffed at all three of them because I'm a master of the honey-pot, and I'd know if a mammal were interested in me, but that got me thinking how as open as he was about himself with all of us he actually talked about all of you to me. I just wrote it off as us being partnered as often as we were, but Adam's words really put the hook in me so I decided to put them to the test."

"I'm gonna let you finish telling your side of things just remember there are cubs present." Will said to her.

"I am well aware of younger ears. Now stop interrupting me that's Maria's thing." Layla told him.

"Hey!" Maria exclaimed.

"Anyway." Layla said "I found him in his quarters in our barracks, and honey-pot expert I am put the moves on him, or at least I tried to. I swear it was like I was the one playing with his deck the way he countered every suggestive posture, and flirt I leveled at him. He was actually refusing my advances, which I admit I kinda took a little personal, until I got pawsy, and found his weak spots. Then I pushed his buttons for all they were worth; I will never forget when he finally broke the way his eyes went feral, and he looked at me the way I look at a chicken. As soon as he did though he went back to normal, and tried to run, but I wouldn't let him. He'd been had, and I was sure as hell gonna get him. That night I knew his fangs, and the rest of him as he knew me, and mine."

At that Will leaned over towards her giving her a nuzzle, and she playfully nipped his ear in response.

"Our relationship grew from there over a great deal of things we still can't talk about." Will said as he leaned back into his chair "Though at this point I think it's time to tell everyone how we met Katarina, or rather how she met us. What do you say Sestra? I know Judy here want's to know how tasers are no longer effective against us."

"That is not a happy story brat volk, or an easy one to put gently, but if you would have them know I will tell it." Kat responded hesitatingly with her ears back.

"They should hear it, and it will make it easier when we get to how our unit ended." Will replied with a nod.

"Very well then, but it is not a story for cubs to hear." Kat said glancing towards the younger wolves at the table.

"Come on guys we can finish our food in the living room while the adults talk." A teenage red wolf who was Sierra's little sister said to the cubs who followed her into the living room.

"Thank you Chelsea." Will said to her as she herded the cubs into the living room.

"No problem." Chelsea responded as she left the dining room.

"In my home country I was in the secret police, and I met Will, and Layla when I was tasked with sneaking into a mob compound to plant a bug." Kat said once she was sure the younger ones were out of earshot "When I got there however it looked like someone had already been there. At first I thought the guards, and other mammals I came across had been tranqed because they were all down, and there was no blood. However tranqed mammals still breath, and will snore especially bears, but I checked for pulses, and found none. None of the mammals on the ground floor, or the first basement level were alive, or obviously injured which had me nervous as hell. The second basement level was a different story. There I found rooms where mammals were taken to be tortured as the implements that filled them indicated, and there were more bodies, but they were torn apart. Some that were smaller than me were missing arms, others their heads while the rest it was plain had been killed by a predator using their fangs to rip out their throats. At the end of the hall I found two rooms where the torture of choice was electrocution. The first was empty save for more bodies dead without wounds while the other was another bloodbath save for Will covered in blood releasing Layla's limp body from her restraints."

"That particular mob organization made their money kidnapping others to be pawned off to mammal traffickers. Our mission had been like Kat's to simply infiltrate, and gather intel." Will said once she'd finished her side of events.

"However there had been a leak which we later plugged, and we'd been captured." Layla added.

"When they couldn't break me they left the doors open so I would hear as they started on her; her screams sent me over the edge, and sealed their fates." Will finished the tale rather pointedly popping another vegetable in his mouth.

"Mother above, no!" Marie exclaimed openly crying, as was Conny while everyone else looked horrified except for Father Logan who understood such manner of events.

"Brother you never told me about that one." Lola said to Will with shock.

"No I told you about how I let loose when the desert hit the storm, and how if it weren't for Layla I'd never have snapped out of it." Will responded before addressing the table at large "Now is the point where Layla, and I tell you about the CLAWS' last mission. Those of you who already know please forgive the repetition."

"We were sent in to infiltrate the jungle compound of a cartel eliminate any leaders there, and obtain any incriminating evidence so the local government could dismantle 'em. Will, and I went in did what we do best, and were gone before anyone was the wiser. However when the time came for our extraction Sky broke protocol to tell us there wouldn't be any extraction, and with that as they say things went sideways." Layla began "As far as exfiltrating the area went we didn't have a lot of options, but the cartel we'd just struck they had choppers so we went with the best option we saw at the time since Will here is a pilot. All five of us managed to sneak back into the compound, and a third of the way towards the makeshift helipad before the jig was up. Thanks to John, and Jack we managed to fight our way another third of the way to our target, but then our luck ran out. John got downed first followed by Jack while Adam, Will, and I kept running, and gunning with whatever cover we could get helped along by Jack fragging himself with the last of his C4. We got pinned behind some crates running low on ammo since we'd packed light. Will ran dry first then did every battle drug he had on him, and Adam, and I did our best to keep the bastards off of us till Will could bring his inner savage to bear. Then I caught some armor piercing rounds that luckily went right through me. Last thing I remember was . . . the Wolf of Death howling . . ."

Will just took Layla's paw in his own, and picked up where she trailed off "I saw her fall, and I lost it. I used the howl of despair which stopped our attackers cold. The one closest to me lost his head by my jaws, and the next one didn't fare much better. When a mammal has been struck dumb it an even easier thing to take their life. Once the path was clear I picked up Adam, and at the time what I thought was Layla's corpse, and I ran to the nearest helicopter. I got us in the air as fast as I could, and luckily we didn't get hit too bad by their reinforcements. If I hadn't needed to fly us to the nearest hospital I would've shoved my tongue down Adam's throat when he told me she was still alive. Once I'd gotten us to that hospital I rushed her in to the nearest doctor while Adam talked down security who weren't exactly keen on letting an armed ocelot into the building; I guess they were too scared of my bloody mug to give me any shit. I'm lucky they understood enough english to get that she'd been shot, and need an O.R. ASAP. It seemed like no time at all that Adam was back at my side then the doc was saying something to him. It took me a second to get that Adam was telling me she'd lost too much blood, and wouldn't make it since there were no foxes in that country; I about gave the doc a heart attack when I picked him up, and marched to where they'd gotten her stabilized. I'm a canid universal donor, and I've had field triage training it didn't take me long to get me plugged into her to get her refueled. Thanks to Adam translating when the doc told me I'd given her enough blood he didn't protest much when I told him to take more from me in case she needed it; I probably forced them to take more from me than I should have, but it all worked out. Anyway while we're waiting for them to finish patching her up Adam, and I get to talking about just why the fuck we got left in the wind, and what the fuck we were going to do about it. It wasn't hard to figure out though since we as a unit relied so heavily on my ability to kill as only I have, and after a while when the bodies you leave in your wake number in the dozens at a time mammals start asking hard to answer questions, that the ZIA Director decided I was a liability that couldn't be allowed into the public conscious so he wrote off our whole unit just to kill me. That his first plan failed didn't mean he wouldn't try again so I made the least horrible decision I could think of. I left my Layla in that hospital with a note explaining my decision, my knife, and Adam watching over her. I figured since I was the one he wanted dead that if I was alone he'd only send agents after me."

"Did I mention this wolf of mine is a big idiot? The ZIA Director is a real crafty piece of work. He could've come after me to use as bait for a trap, or killed me, and Adam for knowing too much then made it seem we were still alive, and bait for a trap. But, no what does the Director do for his second attempt to see my wolf killed? He let's sensitive documents pertaining to his kill count be seen by a pair of barely wet behind the ears agents in training who just so happen to go rogue, and make their own attempt using Judy as bait which they failed, and he gets to write them off as nothing since they went rogue." Layla said nearly snarling.

"Calm down my love. They dared attack my pack brother, and use Judy as bait; they got what they deserved. The third time will pay for all if the Director tries his shit again; if he fails he brings death upon himself, and anyone on his side. If he succeeds which he won't Sky will make sure the world knows he was responsible, and the canids of the world will hunt him down, and have his blood." Will said to her putting a paw over her's that was nearest him.

"I don't understand Will. Why would they want you dead just because you have killed with your teeth?" Will's father asked him.

"You weren't really listening dad when Kat said she came across bodies dead without wounds with the point being that I was responsible." Will answered.

"The Fang Devil of all Fang Devils has taken life with his nature. You Jim with your holy book do not know the legends of the Father, but my Tribe we remember. This is another dark lifetime for you William." Elder Frost added.

"You may think so Grandfather, but I disagree. Look at the pack I've made for myself, the kin I have at my side, and Sarah didn't tell you I am to marry my vixen, or that I can, and will get her with at least one kit." Will responded.

"Wait just a minute." Lola interjected. "Judy what did Layla mean you got used as bait for a trap to kill my brother?"

"This last thursday we were on a routine patrol when we pull over to stop a fight between two leopards in an alley only for them to tase us, and decide it'd be more fitting to take her for bait when they were going to use me." Nick answered with a frown holding one of Judy's paws in his adding "They even cut her arm so there would be a blood trail for him, and I to follow".

"They patched up my arm, and even apologized for having to cut me. They said they weren't going to hurt me, and would let me go once Will was dead." Judy said.

"They brought on themselves what I did to them." Will said his visage scrunching into one of utter malice matching his words before he quite visibly softened.

"Judy they weren't going to hurt you because they expected Will with his nose full of the scent of your blood to do that for them so they could explain away their killing him." Layla said to her adding "Tell me when we were in Bunnyburrow did you ever get the feeling he was a threat at all to anyone there?"

As Layla's words sank in Judy's muzzle showed her horror, but she recovered quickly answering her question "That's not even a question; of course not. Heck half of the kits have been pestering my mom wanting to know if I'll be bringing you, Nick, and Will home for Yule."

"Aww. Well you tell Bonnie we'll be more than happy to come by if she'll have us." Will said to her with a warm grin adding with a light chuckle "I'll need your help getting gifts for all the little ones though; Santa Paws needs his best helper."

"Um, Will. Solstice Fire Festival?" Layla reminded him.

"Ah, yes . . . well while we're at it discussing the holidays; every year that I can I host a Solstice Fire Festival, my own little spin on the season up here in Ulfhaven." Will said the turned to address his whole pack "As my pack mates you all are invited though we'll have to work out timing our arrival, and departure."

"I may be able to help on that front." Sage spoke up "I've been meaning to get a new plane since I passed my certification for private jets."

"Find one, and I'll pay for it." Will responded without hesitation.

"You can afford that son?" Will's dad asked.

"I got to keep the spoils from most of my kills in the ZIA. Layla, and I have what a little over fourteen million between us though most of it is offshore in Isla de Muerta Holdings. It was sixteen million till I funded a gear, and uniform overhaul for our precinct." Will answered.

"And so the conversation turns back around." Father Logan noted the said to Will "Perhaps now would be a good time for us to discuss our business wouldn't you say laddie?."

"I agree. Thank you for dinner Marie, but we didn't come here to impose upon you for very long." Elder Frost added.

"Yeah we might as well." Will responded standing up though he leaned down to lick Layla's muzzle before giving her a nuzzle the said "And Grandfather you know you, and Father Logan are as welcome in this home as I am."

"Tell me William are you not the same way when you are in my den?" Elder Frost asked him as he, and Father Logan likewise rose.

"True, I am, and Grandmother is always chiding me for it too" Will answered with a chuckle before asking "How is she by the way?"

"She's still as she ever was. She is expecting you to come by sometime this week, and bring your vixen with you." Elder Frost answered as he led the way out front.

"So I take it you're both here because now every canid who actually listens to their instincts, and has seen the news knows just who I am?" Will asked them as he pulled out a cigarette, and lit it then held out his flip lighter so Father Logan could light the cigar he'd pulled out.

"That'd be the right of it, lad." Father Logan replied giving him a nod in thanks for the light.

"Well then let's take a seat, and get down to it shall we?" Will said gesturing to some of the loose chairs on the porch.

They seated themselves in a roughly triangular formation, and no sooner were they comfortable then Elder Frost pulled out a pouch full of weed, and proceeded to roll himself a joint. To Will's keen nose the smell of the cannabis that he could only describe as 'purple' told him that it was exactly that, and brought back to him fond memories of times he'd spent in the den of the Frost's.

"It's been too long since I've smelled that strain; Grandmother always did grow the best Purple Haze." Will commented inhaling deeply.

"Maybe if you actually visited our den after you came home it wouldn't have been so long." Elder Frost responded giving Will a pointed look with one eye "Though now I understand your reasons do not expect my wife to be so forgiving."

"Alright, Will" Father Logan began "Nearly every wolf in the parish has been asking me what to make of the news you are indeed the Father incarnate. Their instincts tell them you are, but their faith tells them angels don't wear flesh. It doesn't do well for a priest to tell his parishioners that the bible was written by mammals, and translated by mammals being reinterpreted every time the language changed so they should listen to their instincts instead of what some book says, but this last sunday that I did; I made my whole sermon about not needing the bible to follow god's wishes for all mammals to live in harmony which went over about as well as you'd expect. And on top of that because I've known you since you were a wee cub the Bishop above me is on my tail about it too wants to know if this is some hoax, or if not how we can use it to bolster the faith."

"Father Logan that is why I didn't want this to be known to all canids, but I guess damage control begins with us three." Will responded "You were right to tell your churchgoers what you did, and as for your higher ups you tell them they even think about making me a rallying figure for the faith I will go to the vatican, and the pope himself will not like my words to him. I am not here to rule, or conquer anyone, and I should like to help everyone if at all possible, but I will not do it by throwing my weight behind any one religion least of all monotheism."

"Aye, and I told him as much. That you have no love for our faith though no quarrel with the faithful so long as we do not give you cause to have one. If you really kill so easily with your fangs . . ." Father Logan replied trailing off.

"Those leopards that took Judy I cut the head off one then tortured the other one with it once I found out they were brothers. Even softened him up with the wet end of his brother's arm I'd cut off with my knife, when I suggested I'd make him a necktie out of his brother's tail he talked, and once I'd heard enough I cut off his limbs then bit off his head with two bites. Make it clear it's in the church's best interest to leave me alone because if the church pisses me off I'm not above tearing apart the pope, and littering the pieces across vatican square; I'd rather not have things come to that, and would rather we coexist peacefully, but I am no tool for any religion, and any that dare try to make me one I will see burned to the ground." Will said with deadly seriousness.

"I will pass that along, though can I ask what happened to you laddie that changed you from the gentle little cub I was Chief Scout to?" Father Logan asked unable to hide his sadness.

"I'd rather not go into the very classified details of that mission right now, but suffice it to say once I'd had to kill with my fangs it became a go to tool in my arsenal." Will answered calmly.

"I understand Will." Father Logan replied placing a paw on Will's arm causing him to give the older wolverine a small smile.

"Well, William what would you have me say to the rest of the wolves here who come to me for guidance on the matter of you revealing yourself?" Elder Frost asked passing Will who'd finished his cigarette the sizable joint he'd been puffing on.

"Well what are they asking you Grandfather?" Will inquired in response before taking a hit from the joint.

"Some are unsure of the truth of their instincts. The rest wonder if you will take your rightful place at the head of all packs. The young ones show greater interest in the legends, and myths concerning you since anywhere else they barely find mention of you." Elder Frost answered.

"It's easy enough for you to assure the doubtful that their instincts are true, but the ones who would look to me to lead them . . . Only if I truly needed to in order to maintain peace between all mammals would I consider such a thing. Otherwise I would be seen as just another wolf on this earth even if I am not." Will responded taking another hit from the joint then passing it back.

Meanwhile back at the dinner table at Marie's behest the rest of Will's pack shared their stories of how they joined his pack. Sage had started them off by explaining she'd started out in Medecins Sans Frontieres after college becoming a smuggler getting medical supplies, and weapons to the poorer regions where normal international aid wound up hoarded by corrupt governments when Will made contact with her for transport into a warzone since his mission was to aid the local populace in overthrowing a dictator. Thanks to his influence she'd found the opportunity to get out of that illegal, and deadly field of work, and put her medical degree to use as a coroner helping bring murderers to justice. When Sage had finished it was Katarina who asked Maria how she became a member of Will's pack.

"I was born to a cartel whore who died with a needle in her arm." Maria began "Growing up she did her best to keep me away from those who would've made use of me as they used her, but living in that kind of environment sex, and drugs become normal parts of life. It was three years ago now that my mom died, and her pimp didn't even bat an eye since he had me to replace her. He, and several of his cartel hermanos were about to initiate me into the same service my mother provided. I still don't know how I was so fortunate to be saved by Will just as they were striping me of my clothes, but he came through the door attacking my would-be rapists with nothing more than his fangs, and that massive knife of his. He didn't stop until he saw me, but it wasn't until Layla caught up to him that he actually calmed down; I will never forget how with just a whisper in his ear from her his eyes lost their feral gleam, or how when he picked me up to carry me out of that place I saw his wings."

"We were there to send a message to that particular cartel that their mammal trafficking days were up." Layla said "He heard her screams, and reacted before I even knew what set him off."

"Will, and Layla took me in since I didn't have any family, and brought me to Zootopia where they gave me a chance at a better life. The year we spent as a family was the happiest of my life, and when they had to leave me on my own since they had to get out of the city I was a little sad, but they'd both taught me enough so that I could take care of myself." Maria finished her story.

"We had to leave because Will single-pawed prevented a terrorist attack on the nocturnal district, and we needed to hunt down the rest of the fucks in the countries they were holed up in. From there work kinda just took over, and we couldn't really make it back to the city." Layla explained.

"Alright handsome" Lola addressed Nick "Your turn."

"Well I don't really have a story to tell like you guys." Nick replied "I mean it's all kind of happened pretty fast. The saturday we were at Judy's parent's Will, and I were in the showers, and he told me he wanted me to join his pack then left me to my thoughts. It wasn't lost on me the seriousness of him openly wanting me, a fox, as his pack-brother, but after some of the things he said later that day I had my reservations. When Judy, and I were at my mom's for dinner that monday when I mentioned him referring to himself as the Shield, and Sword of the Wolf Mother she seemed to think it was a pretty clear cut decision, but . . . when he showed me, and some of the other wolves we work with that he really is the Father incarnate my instincts spoke for me. I still had my suspicions about him though that kinda came to a head thursday after I overheard him telling Officer Caldera just what he did to those leopards who attacked Judy, and I; we talked it out though, and to be honest with you all I'm honored he calls me brother, and honored to call him brother in return."

"You worried about whether, or not you could truly trust him?" Layla asked.

"Yes, yes I did, but I promised him I wouldn't judge him till I'd heard the full story." Nick answered.

"If there was any one mission he took part in while we were in the ZIA that truly changed him, and put him down the path he went in his time in the agency that one was it. I can't count even using my toes how many times he tried killing himself after that mission . . ." Layla said her voice heavy as she ran a paw along her muzzle.

"Just what did my son do?" Will's father asked while Marie, and Conny looked the most shocked out of all his family present.

"That is between him, me, Sky who witnessed it, and now Nick. We were going to take it to our graves." Layla answered.

"And I'd like to keep it that way, but my pack at least deserve to know how far I went against the worst sort of mammals." Will said surprising everyone with his presence as he came back into the dining room just as the timer for the oven dinged, and he went about getting the cobblers out of the oven.

"Dessert is ready!" came the chorus of the cubs who came running into the kitchen noses eagerly sniffing the air.

"Patience little ones. They have to cool, or we will all scorch our tongues." Will said to them smiling warmly.

"Come on guys let's go wait at the table, and maybe we'll get seconds." Chelsea added as she came back into the dining room.

Once he had the three cobblers set on the counter, and set a timer for five minutes he went back to his seat at the table sinking into it, and slumping forward staring at his paws. Layla already knew where his thoughts were, and she reached out grasping his right paw in her left. Will's gaze shifted on to the dark furred paw of his mate as she did her best to radiate comfort into him through the contact. When he looked up though his gaze went to Judy, and both her, and Nick saw plainly the hollow look in his eyes that made the burdened look on his muzzle all the more heavy. Then Will closed his eyes, and pulling Layla over on to his lap he just buried his head into her neck fur. As Layla just stroked her paw along the back of his head, and his neck he seemed to deflate further into her, but her efforts were working.

When the timer dinged he didn't make to move, and Sierra with Lola, and her David went about helping clear the table then together got out smaller dessert plates from where they were kept with Lola putting portions of cobbler onto them while her David, and Sierra carried them to the table. When Sierra brought Will his piece which was a corner one he had come around enough to pick at it with a fork, and with Layla on his lap ended up feeding her most of it though the bites he did take were small. The way he took his time chewing, and swallowing what he did put it in his mouth as if the actions were taking a great deal of his effort was the biggest tell that he was still far from his usual self.

At Chelsea's mention of how good dessert was to the cubs around her they all thanked Will, and asked for seconds their tails wagging happily. Will agreed with their request on the condition they all give him a hug since he really needed it, and motioning for Layla to get up from his lap he slipped onto the floor where they all gave him quite the group embrace. The natural positivity that exuded from the happy cubs was what finally brought him out of the funk he'd slipped into, and he reciprocated their positivity nuzzling into them all warmly. Much to the surprise of everyone but his packmates who'd seen them before his wings were visible to all as he was surrounded by the cubs leaving no doubt in the rest of his family that he truly was the Father incarnate.

Once he noted that his pack had finished their dessert Will suggested they all return to his den for the night for some much needed sleep which they all agreed to. Will's mom promised breakfast for everyone in the morning as they were leaving, and wouldn't let Will go without wrapping him in a tear filled hug. Will just held her close nuzzling against her understanding it hadn't been easy for her to hear about some of the things he'd been through, and the kinds of things he'd done since he would always be her little cub. Likewise Conny who wasn't his aunt, but he referred to her as such because in his book she was family of the first order embraced him unable to hold back her tears either.

The walk back to Will's den was relatively uneventful though Will led the way back on all fours with Layla riding him; at Judy's request Nick likewise provided her similar transport though when Will joked suggestively that she just wanted to ride her fox much to everyone's amusement she actually admitted that, that was precisely what she wanted to do which prompted Will to tell Nick that he'd better give her what she wanted. While they were walking after everyone's laughter at their banter subsided Nick inquired as to what was so significant about the Silent Forest that had been mentioned so frequently.

"The Silent Forest is Ulfhaven's version of Aokigahara in Japan" Will answered Nick.

"It's a section of the forest at the base of Mount Sequoia where the trees are particularly dense. Traditionally it is where old wolves go to die, and while some of the older wolves still go there when they feel their time has come anymore it's a place where mammals will go to take their own lives" Sierra explained further adding "As a Ranger my main duty is patrolling there keeping my nose in the air for fresh corpses. On a side note Will quit being a Ranger when they told him to patrol there."

"That I did because while for most wolves Mount Sequoia, and it's surrounding woods are sacred for Sierra, and me especially they hold special significance I'd rather not go into right now." Will said.

With that they reached Will's den, and made their way in. Will who hadn't taken the nap he'd wanted to, and had been fighting off his fatigue that was only exacerbated by the emotional day he'd had bid everyone a goodnight as he carried Layla on his back with him to his room. When they got in his room Layla got off of him so he could stand back up which he did taking off his clothes save for his boxers. While the living quarters of Will's den were essentially identical in their decor, and white color scheme Will's room he'd personalized with black carpet, and a black painted ceiling offsetting the white walls. His furniture from the bedframe, and dressers to the entertainment center were like the rest found throughout his den made from teak though they'd been lacquered black. The only decoration that adorned the walls were the pair of katana mounted over the bed. The other main difference between Will's personal room, and the rest in his den was that beside the bathroom, and closet doors there was a third door which led into his meditation room which had wall, and ceiling painted as black as the carpeted floor, and contained a sensory deprivation tank.

While Layla made herself comfortable on the bed with it's black sheets Will walked over to his private liquor cabinet, and retrieved a bottle of absinthe with it's telltale label of a green fairy on a black field which he uncorked then took a healthy swallow from as he made his way to the bed. When he started freely chugging from the bottle Layla moved over to him, and with a paw lowered the bottle from his muzzle.

"Today had been a fucking day, and then some my love." Will answered the questioning look on her muzzle "David isn't the father of my sister's cub, I am. On top of the fact that I have to somehow make my peace with another wolf being a father to my cub now I am officially the alpha of this family a role I didn't want unless my dad died before me. Not to mention how the news of me being who I really am truly has spread across the world. Father Logan will carry my word that I am no religion's rallying tool, or proof of their superiority over other beliefs, and that if any should try to make me so I will burn them to the ground to the church. Elder Frost will handle the rest of the wolves who come here seeking answers, but soon I will need to make a statement to canids at large clarifying my position here."

Layla simply responded by looking at him with understanding as she stroked his muzzle then pulled him into her where he cried into her shoulder. She understood that of the two issues being unable to be a father for a cub that was his was what truly ate at him, and just gave him what comfort she could with her embrace. When he pulled away from her to chug again at the bottle in his paw she put a paw over his that held it to his muzzle, and wordlessly convinced him to put the cork back in it. Will just set the resealed bottle of absinthe on the floor, and crawled in bed holding Layla to him as the potent alcohol took effect, and lulled him to sleep.


	18. Senna

_**Here we go, another installment of the Ulfhaven arc. I have announcement(s) - first, and foremost is about the forthcoming crossover between this fun little story of mine, and Darkwolfslayer21's own Monsters, and Animals. I'm just along for that ride same as the rest of you, and looking forward to it like you wouldn't believe. I really can't wait to see the full fruits of what his capable paws produce. Relatedly his OC Jack will probably be making appearances here in Scars sometime down the road; we've tossed some incredible ideas back, and forth, and let's just say when it does come time for Scars to end Special Officer Jack Snowfur has a rather important, and trusted role to play. Also Lola's cub wouldn't have quite the fleshed out future she now has if it weren't for those melding-of-genius's ideas we've had, and I hope we continue to have. Another thing to mention is this chapter's title song; it comes from the anime Bleach in particular the film Memories of Nobody where it's on the official soundtrack. Oh, also a note: when you read To-san this is not a shortening of Minamoto-san, but the way to say father in japanese, and when you see 'to' inbetween the japanese words I use this is the japanese word for 'and'. Lastly Scars has passed three thousand views, and I'm just like wow though I will say more reviews would be appreciated :)**_

 _ **P.S. - And this is why reviews are important, sometimes I spend so long writing out these chapters that I miss things that I only find when I get around to rereading them after I've posted them. For example I just fixed Lola being in her underwear for the whole chapter, and am now going to fix the goof I made in the last chapter about how far along she is; you see in the wolf gestational cycle a trimester is roughly twenty one days not fourteen. that said i'm not trying to throw stones at anyone since I too am in that glass house of just reading, and not always reviewing when I should. Though I do respond to my reviews, always so don't be shy.**_

* * *

 _'sometimes to keep new secrets, we must give up the old in equal measure.'_ \- ZIA lucky axiom #13

Tuesday [Week five, Day two]

Judy awoke nestled in the naked fur of her fox, and in her contentment nuzzled into his chest. The way his scent filled her nose only fed her relaxedness as it registered in her olfactory sense as belonging to her mate. Though technically they were still only boyfriend, and girlfriend, and hadn't mate-bonded yet she couldn't help think of him as such which was only reinforced by the way they kept being referred to as mates.

Comfortable as she was with the way his arm draped over her loosely holding him to her she couldn't help looking up at his sleeping muzzle never tiring of how peaceful he looked. As she gently ran a paw along his visage the way he smiled in his sleep at her touch brought a smile to her own muzzle, and with the same gentleness she ran her paw down along his neck into his chest fur savoring getting them down into his soft undercoat.

As she closed her eyes as she felt his firm muscles that his fur hid, and listened to the rhythm of his steady breathing she was too relaxed to control her body's natural reaction to him blood flow heating her core down to her sex. It didn't help that she remembered the slow, and caring way he'd made love to her before they'd both fallen asleep from their exertions. The thought alone of how his tongue had caressed her, and made her ready for his member that had felt even better than she'd imagined was enough for her to want him again, but those thoughts triggered the memory of their mutual passion making her need him again.

Running her paws lower along his abdomen she mused to herself that while the vulpine dildo she'd purchased had been a very good investment, but now that she had the real thing it was laughably useless. She couldn't help her light chuckle at the thought, and with a deviously lustful smirk she worked her way lower so his currently flaccid member was not only in easier reach of her questing paws, but scant inches from her muzzle where the strength of his scent that emanated from it set her resolve.

She started with slow licks along his furry sheath teasing the tip of him, and encouraging his member to awaken for her. It grew slowly at first, but as she increased the pace of her actions it swiftly reached full readiness much to her pleasure. She grinned further when his hips lightly bucked towards her as his body responded to her even as his mind was still in the depths of sleep which only encouraged her to go forward with what she wanted to do.

Wrapping her padless paws around him she reveled in the warmth him as she gently rubbed his length. At the base of him she could feel his knot that had yet to engorge with blood, but she would soon see to that. With care to wrap her lips around her front teeth so she wouldn't graze him with them she slowly put his tip in her mouth gently caressing it with her tongue before she got more of him in her mouth to see just how much would fit. She was just a little bit smug that she managed to fit half of his length in her mouth with his tip comfortably teasing the back of her throat.

Then she began her efforts in earnest having read enough articles, and heard enough from her more experienced, and active sisters to know despite her personal inexperience that what mattered when one was performing this particular act for a male was suction as well as how to go about achieving it. As her younger sister Jackie had put it, it was like sucking on a large straw though not necessarily with the same level of force, and the advice served her well though the simple size of a fox was larger than even the biggest of hares.

As she bobbed her head along what of him she could manage she used her paws to stroke the rest of his length making sure to give his knot the attention it needed as well as enjoying giving his furry scrotum a gentle massage knowing how easy it was to use them to cause any male significant pain which was the exact opposite of her current intention. The continued small thrusts of his hips encouraged her to increase the pace of her actions, and focus on stimulating his knot since she wanted to cause him to release his seed. When he started panting in his sleep from her ministrations the fire between her loins screamed at her for attention she hoped he would give her when he awoke since her paws were full with him.

When he did come she heard the low whine that escaped his muzzle while what little had been left in his testicles after their previous exertions filled her mouth. After she licked clean his now deflating member she crawled back up towards his head where she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning sleepy fox." Judy said with a tellingly smug grin.

"Good morning love bunny" Nick responded with a happy smile of his own as his nose told him that he had not been dreaming about the attention from her that he'd received.

* * *

"Well that was a weird dream." Will said to Layla as he awoke.

"Hmm? What happened in it?" Layla sleepily asked in response.

"I was at the precinct in the 'Silent Cell' which is the most heavily sound proofed interrogation room." Will said recounting what of the dream still lingered in his mind "In front of me was a feline unlike any I've ever seen. He was on par size wise with say Nick, but his fur was white, and longer than any feline species I know. I don't remember what I was questioning him about, but I swear my nose still tickles with how he smelled which was definitely feline, but there was something there I can't put my paw on other than it was unlike any mammal I've ever come across. He had the same look in his eyes we do from all the torture we've been through, and I could tell he was used to killing like I am . . . just thinking about it is kind of unsettling though I also got the sense from him that he was deep down a good mammal not like the kinds of wanton murderers we've had to put in the dirt. Now that I try to remember it he said something about a rabbit kit in danger, and I pledged him my sword should he need it."

"I wonder if your subconscious was trying to tell you something?" Layla asked before stretching with a yawn.

"Or he, and I shared a dreamscape. Maybe it was a prophetic dream though . . ." Will answered trailing off.

"Though what?" Layla inquired her interest now piqued.

"If it was that'd be quite the curveball for me. The last prophetic dream I had . . . " Will gave her a look mixed with sadness before finishing his statement "was a vision of how this body will fall, and I will fly. You, and Sierra were with me when I was climbing Mount Sequoia, but when we were almost at the peak I ran ahead . . ."

"I don't want to hear any more." Layla told him shaking her head for emphasis.

"I don't know when it will happen, my love. Some things there simply is no knowing, and that is as it should be thus the rule of the Time Lords 'No Spoilers'. I can't say anymore that dying is the day I live for; not when we will have a kit, and I will be a father . . ." Will told her before the fact that there was a cub that was his that he could never be a father for struck him again, and he broke down in tears.

Layla just held his head to her chest doing her best to comfort him, and her just being there meant more to him than he could ever tell her. Sometimes when mammals are alone in their particular hurts just the warmth of another next to them helps, and this was why he'd come to cherish his mate before he left her; now that he had her back he wasn't going to let her go.

After Will had gotten the fresh tears out, and gone the two of them dressed in their usual fashion of black fatigue trousers since for years that's what they'd worn. As for shirts Will went with a simply black tank top since he wasn't inclined to really go anywhere outside the Grimm property just yet, and Layla chose a Lindsey Stirling concert shirt she'd gotten during her year in europe. While they walked down the hallway towards the living room of Will's den he couldn't help sniffing the air, and grinning knowingly.

"They did it last night" Will said pointing to Lola's room where she was with her David.

"They did it too, and probably will do it again when they wake up" He added when they got to the room Maria, and her David claimed.

"And they're already having their morning fuck." Will nodded as they reached the room wherein Nick, and Judy were.

"You know I can smell the same things right?" Layla said to him with a grin of her own.

"I do." Will responded "I don't know if I mentioned to everyone that all the rooms are soundproofed, but hehe they're definitely not smell proof; I wonder how Judy'll react if I tell her that."

"Don't, or rather I'm sure you'll forget." Layla told him.

"Well you're no fun, but yeah there's no sense teasing them about it." Will said adding "If only they knew how the smells of sex are catalogued in my brain under the 'Smells of Home category' hehehe."

"So should we wake everyone up at some point for breakfast?" Layla asked as they continued on their way.

"Yeah, ya know I don't even know what time it is. I'll give my mom a call when we get to the living room." Will answered.

Entering the top floor common room of his den Will, and Layla were greeted by the first three mammals to awaken Sierra, Naomi, and Sophie. Sierra in her olive drab fatigue trousers, and black tank top was in the kitchen brewing some espresso the smell of which had Will's fur bristling at the tips, and drew his focus on her tail where he noted she had hooked to a belt loop his very first collar made of simple black faux leather which showed it's age. Naomi, and Sophie occupying the same cushion on the couch facing the foyer was no less noteworthy to Will, but caffeine at that moment was more important. Layla on the other paw made herself comfortable with the Hokkaidoan she-wolf, and Arctic vixen who were as their muzzles showed already halfway back asleep.

"Ohayo Imouto-chan, and sweet Sophie" Will waved to the two of them as he made his way to his cousin earning a whine from Sophie in response.

"Coffee . . ." Will whined back to her.

"I want some too." Sophie called after him into the kitchen.

"Then I will bring you some honey-fluff." Will answered her then asked Layla "You, or Naomi-chan want anything, babe?".

"Make us tea." was what he got from his mate, and he could picture the look on her muzzle the last time he'd given her coffee; the night shift were in for brew to rouse daemons when the Chief decided to give him night patrol.

"Wakatta." Will called back to her as he sidled up to Sierra asking her "Is that my good coffee you got into sister?"

"It is, in the espresso pot, and the french press." Sierra answered turning into his muzzle as he rested it on her left shoulder.

"Good decision; my nose is happy" Will told her with a grin before nuzzling into her wanting to know "So, is there a reason you've got that old collar?"

"You'll see when we spar after breakfast." Sierra responded deflecting with "Sophie already called mom; breakfast will be ready in an hour."

"Sweetness, then I have time for tea too." Will replied stepping back from her then over to the cofee pot full of hot water.

While Sierra stared at the espresso pot while she timed the french press like doing so would speed their readiness Will pulled down three mugs he filled with hot water then got out matcha powder he whisked into them. He also got down three coffee mugs for Sierra when the coffee was done before carrying the teas into the living room. After setting their tea down on the nearby coffee table then doing the same with his own once he'd taken a sip Will made himself comfortable on the sofa sitting cross legged leaning back into the middle of the even large for him couch. Layla did her best to nestle herself into him the top of her head just putting enough pressure on his jaw causing him to rest his head on her's while first Sophie then Naomi moved to curl up against one of his sides.

When Will made to move to grab his tea Layla, and Naomi of the three who'd subsumed his personal space for a little positive contact moved in advance of him with Layla retrieving his mug, and hers while Naomi wrapped her paws around her own mug. While they were quietly enjoying their tea save for their slurping as they did so Sierra brought in the three mugs of coffee that had Sophie uncurled from her position next to her older brother, and sitting upright in seconds with smell alone. Will wasn't much better as he panted lightly his tongue lolling on to his mate's muzzle much to her indifference.

Will swiftly downed what was left of his tea just so he could bury his nose in the aroma of his coffee. The notes the espresso left were the kind of bitter that caused his nose to flare as he drank in the scent. Sophie likewise stuck her muzzle in her coffee albeit for a different reason as evidenced by the whipped cream that stuck to her pink nose. Sierra just sipped at her own mug looking at the other two 'caffiends' as if they were idiots. Will laughed when he saw Sophie's muzzle, calling her kawaii while he tried to lick her nose though she managed to use her tongue for the task before he ever got close enough. When Naomi yawned at their antics she drew his attention.

"Okay, time to wake everyone up" Will said with a grin then asked Layla "Babe, would you mind fetching me the nearest control tablet?"

Will thanked Layla when she gave him the tablet that had been on the coffee table identified by it's white mil-spec case with a playful lick to her muzzle.

"First things first, though; turning on the vents" Will said pulling out his half empty pack of cigarettes drawing one out with his lips then holding it out to Layla who took one along with Sophie. With a button press to illuminate the screen then a couple swipes, and a tap Will had the top floor air exchange system running. That done he dug in his pocket for his flip lighter only to find it in his vixen's deft paws as she lit first Sophie's cigarette then hers before holding out the flame for him.

"Well aren't you cheeky?" Will commented to Layla.

"You know you love me" Layla shot back.

"That I do." Will nodded in response.

While Layla lowered in her position in his lap so she was reclining with the back of her head in his chest instead of his throat enjoying her morning smoke Will kept is lit cig between his fingers as he manipulated the touch screen of the remote for his den. Writing the programs that ran everything he'd set up had been a bit of a pet project of his during what down time he could spare back when he was in the ZIA. The user interface had actually been the fun part to create. Navigating through the controls Will switched the first floor speakers on to the same input, then adjusted the volume to what would be loud enough to rouse a mammal without being blaringly so. A final tap had the tablet's built in mic on once the music player had been queued.

"You're listening to Ulfhaven Pirate Radio. I'm your DJ Cpt. Purpleheart. Gonna get you mammals warmed up for another morning here in the Bay of Fallen Wolves. The mist through the woods from here is quite the sight for these dead eyes. First up is 'The Wild Healer' by Gojira." Will said doing his best disc jockey impression as he started the song. Once the short instrumental piece was done 'From Mars' followed by 'Torii' which were also by Gojira played.

"Lt. Firetail reporting for duty keeping your ships sailing with 'Time' by Pink Floyd." Sierra chimed in as his 'co-host' when the next track began.

"Now to our special guest for our morning show with the question: are we going too easy on rousing the crew below decks?" Will asked Layla when 'Time' was over.

"Ich tu dir Weh, Caramelldansen. To eleven." Layla answered her voice echoing through the speakers in the hallway as well as the speakers in all of the quarters.

"Ooh, the vexing vixen plays hard. You heard the lady folks; we're not pulling out all the stops, but we're kicking it up a notch." Will responded getting Layla's song suggestions going at a higher volume with a swipe, and tap of his paw.

If the rest of Will's pack were trying to ignore the impromptu radio show hiding their heads under their pillows the Rammstein track defeated their efforts. Slowly everyone came out of their rooms as the song played though most were still in their pajamas such that they were. Katarina, and Sage were the first to come out of the hallway into the living room with the both of them as unclothed as they were when they were born with Sage flopping on the nearest sofa, and Kat heading into the kitchen seeking coffee which fortunately for her there was enough left for her to have a mug.

Holly came in with a yawn in her star field pj's, and looking just awake enough sat on the sofa with Sage. Maria, and her David entered shortly after followed by Nick, and Judy; Maria was wearing just simple grey pajama bottoms, and a RWBY t-shirt while her David had on a pair of black sweatpants, and a Machinae Supremacy band shirt. Nick, and Judy on the other paw were actually fully dressed with Judy a country bunny by roots in jeans, and an indigo flannel shirt looking like a local while Nick was similarly attired though his flannel shirt was a forest green; he actually looked good in jeans, but it was obvious he wasn't used to wearing them.

Last, but not least out of her room came Lola in loose black pajama bottoms, and a worn, but comfortable grey t-shirt radiating an attitude of 'I don't give a shit', and looking like she wanted to bite someone followed by her David who though shirtless was wearing his tan uniform trousers. The aural contrast of 'Caramelldansen' by Caramell following the Rammstein track was echoed in the visual contrast of how Judy responded to the upbeat swedish pop track compared to Lola who was about as much a morning mammal as her brother, and showing it.

Seeing Judy's enjoyment of the song Will had started doing the dance from the animated music video, and continued with his antics despite Lola's pointed glare making it evident he was tops on her 'Bite-List'. Judy had actually started mimicking Will until she noticed first Sage's nudity with a small 'meep' then Kat's nudity as she walked in quaffing coffee with relish eliciting a louder 'eek' from the lapine doe.

With his eyes closed as he swayed his hips with his paws above his ears, and somehow working slight headbanging into the effort Will was quite oblivious to the scene before him though he heard Judy, yet ignored her. Layla couldn't help her grin at the happy look on his muzzle though she knew it was only half real, and in his stead took the situation in paw picking up the control tablet he'd set down using it to retract the projector screen revealing an array of wooden signs drawing the attention of those new to Will's den. The top most read 'Rules of the Den' followed by 'Rule #1 - Clothing Optional', 'Rule #2 - Drug use optional; needles prohibited', 'Rule #3 - Keep the bathhouse tub clean. That means no fucking, please.', and finally 'Rule #4 - If you hunger be Viking, raid the fridge.' As the song ended Layla paused the music bringing Will back to the present.

"Give me one damn good reason you woke me up at fucking seven in the morning on a day I don't have to work." Lola demanded of Will.

"Mom fixing us breakfast, ready by the time we get over there." Will answered his hope of dodging her ire evident in his voice.

"Hmm, fine" Lola growled in his general direction.

"I guess that means we need clothes." Sage commented grinning at how Judy nodded furiously in response.

"Da, we must dress." Kat added taking a deep drink of her coffee before asking Will "Tell me brat volk did you make this coffee?"

"Actually that would be me." Sierra answered her.

Kat simply raised her mug towards Sierra in response as thanks then made her way to her room to get clothed followed shortly after by Sage.

"Ugh, I want a beer, and a cigarette, and I can have neither . . . " Lola grumbled making her way into the kitchen for a bottle of water she walked back into the living room drinking.

"David, I'm sorry." Will said turning to the deputy.

"What for?" he asked in response.

"I woke her up, and one of us is going to have to deal with her . . . if she goes after you run, and I'll take one for the team; it's the least I can do since I get to go back to Zootopia." Will replied eliciting a gulp, and a nod from him.

"Don't worry David. I'm not going to hurt you" Lola said to her wolf reassuringly with her tone pleasant before she turned to her brother saying "He on the other paw can take the abuse."

"Anyway, foxes are starving over here" Layla chimed in "Sage, and Kat know where we're heading so can we go?"

At Judy's stomach audibly gurgling Layla added "Bunnies are starving too."

"I am with your vixen on this" Sierra put in her two cents.

"Well it's not like we won't leave a scent trail, or they don't have noses. They won't be that far behind us so okay. Let's go." Will relented though as they passed the hallway leading to the living quarters he let loose a summoning howl to encourage Sage, and Kat to hurry.

His howl was responded to with Kat shouting 'I don't speak Wolf!' though there was a degree of laughter in her voice, and Will chuckled at her comment.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you do that" Holly said as they walked up the entrance tunnel to the outer doors.

"That's cause you're the city-wolf out of all of us cousin." Sierra responded with a grin.

"We country wolves may still use howls for some signals, but even we don't howl like that except for you, and Will." Lola's David said.

"Some signals? It's always the same messages; 'help', or 'I'm here, where are you?'." Lola commented.

"It's actually fortunate for us no one, but us remembers what we know." Will said solemnly.

"I didn't think howling was so complex." Judy spoke curious.

"It usually isn't." Layla told her face pawing because she knew what was coming.

"Nowadays most wolves howl because it's a wolf thing we do. They hear another wolf howl their nature compels them to join in, or as you saw in Bunnyburrow Judy it's used as a pack building exercise. Only living relics like Sierra, and I, or wolves versed in the old stories like Elder Frost, or that Professor Ulfden know that howls used to be used a lot differently. Mostly the specific directed howls were for alphas alone as a sign of leadership though everyone knew, and learned them since any wolf can be an alpha. What saddens me most about this knowledge that wolves as a species have lost is that howling used to be the way a wolf opened their hearts calling out to the Wolf Mother. As my sister pointed out most country wolves that know to howl with any meaning in it only do so because the knowledge of that much at least cubs are born with, and it's from cubs using those howls that the adults adopted the practice." Will explained as he walked, and continued talking as he opened the outer door of his den.

"Now it's only you who sing for her your love of her, and only when it rains." Layla commented as she followed Will outside finding the skies overcast, but not threatening rain.

"He's not the only one who sings to her" Sierra corrected her "But he is the only one who does so with love like he does."

"That, I do." Will admitted with a shrug.

"You know Will for not blatantly saying anything the canine community sure is talking a lot about you." Nick mentioned to Will asking "How are you planning on dealing with it?"

"If I have to tell one canid at a time that I'm no different than they are then so be it. I really am not here to lord my true place over anyone. I am not that kind of alpha." Will answered exasperatedly at the mere thought of that kind of hassle.

"So, um, Will . . . what's with those rules?" Maria's David asked nervously.

"I think they're pretty self explanatory" Will answered succinctly adding with a slight grin as he continued "my den is as safe a place for my pack as I can make it. We're all freaks of one flag, or another; it's good to let them fly."

'The Sento rule is the most important.' Naomi added.

"Yes, yes it is Naomi-san." Sierra agreed.

"So, clothing optional? Sounds fun eh, Carrots?" Nick felt the need to tease Judy.

"Nick!" Judy responded throwing an elbow in his direction scoring contact with his ribs.

"To put it differently, states of undress permitted. If you're more comfortable in just your undies don't hesitate to get comfy; those who ignore shame will walk around naked without care." Holly explained shaking her head.

"You've been warned." Will quipped with a laugh.

As Will's laugh faded away two sets of running paws could be heard; one with slower, and lighter footfalls while the other was faster, and heavier. The rest of the mammals following them turned at the sound of approach, but Will, and Layla both already knew who was going to reach them first. Kat attired similarly to Will, and Sierra with her fatigue trousers being the russian woodland camouflage was running on all fours strait for Will's tail. Will seemed to give his tail an extra wag tauntingly right as Kat made her leap for him; when he heard her paws cease hitting the road he sidestepped forcing Kat to end her failed pounce in a roll allowing her to redirect her momentum so she was back on her hind paws.

"I almost had you" Kat said to Will as she turned to face him.

"I haven't lost my edge, yet Katarina." Will responded.

"We'll see about that after breakfast." She replied.

"Alright. You're on kirei neko-chan" Will said rising to her challenge.

"I want first match against him." Naomi spoke up.

"I call last." Sophie added.

"Second." Layla said raising a paw.

"Third" Sierra called quickly.

"That makes me fourth." Kat asserted.

"Okay then, half my pack wants a piece? Well, I guess I better deliver." Will chuckled enthusiastically actually looking forward to a good spar adding to Nick "Brother, you should totally get it on camera."

"You should at least get Layla, and Sierra kicking his tail on tape for me at least." Lola said "Okay handsome fox?"

"Sounds fun, I bet the Chief will get a kick out of it." Nick agreed.

"Wow, real vote of confidence you two" Will said sarcastically, feigning injury at their words.

"You know it's no contest. I have your tail, babe." Layla said grinning at him as she wrapped her right arm around his left.

"Hah. There's never any contest of that, sexy." Will replied grinning back at her causing her to snap her teeth at him playfully.

The rest of their walk down the road to the main house continued full of idle chatter, and mild banter. Reaching the main house Will gave Layla's ass a quick grab then darted up the porch steps so he could hold the door for everyone as they filed in Sierra leading them to the table while Lola took one smell of the air then darted out onto the back deck. Will managed to give his mom a good morning hug lifting her off the ground despite her protests, and steal a pawful of roasted beet pieces before he too followed after Lola. Layla likewise gave Marie a hug much to her delight before excusing herself to talk with Will.

"So what smell has you out here?" Will asked Lola while he lit his day's first cigarette downwind of her as Layla stepped through the back door.

"Turkey bacon . . . morning sickness . . . bite your face off . . ." Lola answered breathing slowly to quell her nausea.

"I can't stand it either." Will told her.

"You lie . . ." Lola asserted.

"Nope, once you know what the real thing smells like . . . there's no unknowing." Will replied tossing his pawful of vegetables in his maw.

"But you used to love the stuff . . ." Lola said as her urge to vomit subsided before his words really registered, and she asked him slightly taken aback "Wait, how do you know what the real thing smells like?"

"Right now that's still classified between me, and three foxes." Will answered her then seeming to remember something pulled out his phone while Layla fished in his side pockets for his cigarettes.

"Speaking of which my sister that reminds me." Will said pulling up his contacts list, and dialing a number with a single paw then with the other which still held his flip lighter lit Layla's cigarette.

Lola just raised her eyebrow at him in curiosity while he waited for whoever he was calling to pick up the line.

"Is this Subtler Fudge chocolate company? I'd like to order the darkest chocolate you've got. Two in fact, one the weight of a rabbit buck, and the other the weight of a vixen. If possible delivered to The Grimm Sepulchre in Ulfhaven by thursday morning." Will spoke into his phone.

"Oh, I have the wrong number do I?" Will responded to whoever was on the other line "Really, I'm gonna be in danger if I call this number again? Well, bring it on Jack!"

With Layla, and Lola both looking at him quizzically as he put his phone back in his pocket Will told them "Jack, and Sky will be here tonight."

"Really, that soon?" Layla inquired.

"They have the vacation time, and ostensibly they're spying on me." Will answered

"Wait, they're going to spy on you, and you invited them here? Just what are you thinking?" Lola asked in disbelief.

"Will we need to pick them up from the airport?" Layla added earning an incredulous look from Lola.

"Unofficially sis, they're just guests here for their friend's wedding, and Sky was already ordering a rental." Will answered them.

"Ah, okay." Lola replied.

"William . . . you didn't tell me you had chickens . . ." Layla said to Will her focus on the group of pudgy avians strutting about the back yard.

"You want one?" Will asked her in response.

"Can I have one?" Layla inquired.

"Take one I've already ordered a dozen more. I made three disappear two days ago." Lola told her.

"I love you both" Layla half shouted in response as she leapt off the back porch.

Lola had her phone up, and recording the scene just as Layla landed on all fours, and Will cheered her on by warning the chickens.

"Run for your lives! Make her work for her meal!" Will hollered at the hapless avians who sure enough got the message, but scattered futilely.

Layla closed the distance between herself, and the nearest chicken, but it managed to flap away. The next one to catch her attention she attempted to pounce on, but overshot her target. Her second pounce though she landed closing her jaws around the head of her target avian which was swiftly spat out. Taking the rest of the body Layla took a couple bounds away from where the still living chickens were regrouping before using her jaws to pluck out enough feathers so she could tear into the carcass.

Will laughed seeing her spit out the feathers because her muzzle expression was too adorable, and called out to her asking "You need a paw with that?"

The only response from her that he got was her bared fangs, and a growl which only made him laugh further. With enough of the feathers gone Layla made quick work of using her fangs to eviscerate the fowl, and go for the edible organs like the heart, and liver. From there she moved on the the meat of the legs then the breasts.

Will's cheering on of his mate didn't fail to attract attention in the form of Sierra who was checking for Marie what was going on that they couldn't join everyone for breakfast. Hearing the back door open Lola turned to see her cousin stick her head out the door to say something before her gaze fell on Layla finishing up her morsel while Will hopped off the porch offering to help his mate bury the remains.

"Well she's definitely his mate. She eats chicken like we do." Lola commented to Sierra with a laugh.

"And there he goes to help her bury it. How dutiful." Sierra joked back with a grin.

"So it still smell like turkey bacon in there?" Lola asked.

"Sophie, and I opened some windows so I think it's cleared out by now. I think I'm the only one not that surprised you've been craving raw meat, and grown averse to cooked meat considering your growing cub." Sierra answered.

"My little sister mentioned that did she?" Lola inquired raising an eyebrow.

"As she put it you insist she runs the kitchen air-exchange system in Will's den whenever she cooks, and have been eating whole salmon like a bear." Sierra told her adding "Your mom was wondering how some of her chickens went missing."

"I can't help it." Lola defended herself.

"As I told them there's nothing wrong with your instincts causing you to adopt the traditional diet of an expecting Ulfhaven she-wolf." Sierra assured her before lowering her voice so only Lola would hear her add "It's the most telling sign of who the real father is not to mention how you've been snappy at him. You know that secret is safe with me, sis."

Lola was saved by her mom hollering out to Sierra "Well, what's the hold up?"

"I got this." Lola said to Sierra heading for the back door into the house with Sierra moving to allow her entrance.

"Hey, mom. Good morning" Lola greeted Marie when she got to the dining room with a smile.

"Good morning. So, Sophie explained why you rushed out the back door. You know I'd have been just fine if you asked for those chickens." Marie told her with the kind of look only a mother can give.

"I already ordered a dozen more from Pete." Lola said apologetically.

"It's fine sweetie." Marie reassured her daughter then asked "So what's up with your brother?"

"Well since I'd already ordered more chickens when Layla asked for one we figured it was okay to let her have one, and he was cheering her on; they're burying it now." Lola answered.

"Good to know, but I meant why did he run out the back door faster than you did?" Marie clarified.

"Something about no longer being able to stand the smell of turkey bacon" Lola told her mom heading for a seat at the table.

"What?" Marie asked shocked "He always loved turkey bacon as a cub."

"The reason why I fucking hate the smell now is the kind of classified that if I told you would get me killed so don't ask." Will said for himself as he entered the dining area.

He, and Layla were quite a sight with his paws covered in dirt, and her muzzle bearing clear evidence he'd licked her clean. Sierra couldn't help her snickering at Layla's muzzle in particular, and she wasn't the only one. Lola where she'd sat next to Judy, and Nick was grinning in amusement while even Judy couldn't help chuckling a little at seeing how the fur of Layla's muzzle looked.

"What's so funny?" Layla asked though it was obvious from her tone she knew she looked pretty funny.

"Your face!" Sierra exclaimed with a laugh adding "Who knew Will would make such a dutiful husband cleaning you after your kill, and burying it for you?"

"Hey, I only dug the hole. She buried it." Will commented walking over to the kitchen sink to wash his paws.

Layla's response to Sierra was simply to stick her tongue out at her, and give her the finger before going after Will to the sink where once he'd cleaned his paws he grabbed a towel, and getting part of it wet washed his saliva off her muzzle for her. Layla held still her eyes closed, and muzzle upturned to allow him easier access. When he was done he used the dry side of the towel in his paws to dry her muzzle a bit. Satisfied with his task Will looked up from his mate, and saw that everyone had been watching him.

"What?" Will asked them.

"Oh my goodness that was so adorable!" Will's mom exclaimed letting out an excited whine.

"He's always like that with her." Katarina commented indifferently.

"Am I?" Will asked his eyebrows scrunched quizzically with his head tilted to the side.

"Babe, you gave me a full body bath friday morning after you'd groomed all of me with your tongue the night before. I could've showered myself after I woke up, but no you carried me into our shower, and held me upright while you scrubbed my fur until I was awake enough to stand on my own." Layla responded grinning at him.

"So?" Will responded.

"This is why you're my Big Idiot; do I look like a kit to you?" Layla asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Hah! You're no kit, babe; I made you look funny it was the least I could do." Will answered her honestly.

"How did you do it, Layla? How did you win his heart?" Sierra asked incredulously.

"It's technically classified since events happened during a sensitive operation. Suffice it to say she saw me at my worst, and kept me from falling into the abyss. Katarina, Sierra you catch my drift on that." Will answered her.

"There is a coldness to desert nights in the eye of a sandstorm . . ." Layla reminisced with a shudder.

"We all must face that Abyss. If you don't eat your food brat volk, I will." Katarina told Will.

"I can feel you from here my brother, and your love for her; I don't believe you." Sierra responded to Will adding "For her to keep you from really falling your heart was already in her paws."

"You may be right." Will replied before saying to Kat "If you touch my food sestra I will bite you."

With that Will took a seat at the table along with Layla who used him for her chair, yet insisted on having her own plate. As they both piled eggs, and decent sized portions relative to their size of the pan fried roasted vegetable medley including potato, beet, and carrot Will's mind turned back on the phone call he'd made.

"I invited Jack, and Sky to the wedding. They'll be here tonight." Will told everyone present after taking a couple bites of his food.

"Hehe, haven't seen le lapin sauvage in a while." Sage was first to respond with a grin.

"I do miss his soft paws . . . " Layla added dreamily.

"They really are . . . " Will agreed with a chuckle.

"How do you know?" Layla turned on him narrowing her eyes.

"He's my favorite drinking buddy." Will responded with a shrug as if it should be obvious to her.

"So the rumors were true about the wolf, and rabbit at the Lindhaust Hotel?" Kat said jovially with a grin.

"That was you two?" Layla asked her eyes wide with shock.

"I admit nothing." Will replied swiftly his muzzle expression stoic.

"Oh, come on; what'd you two do?" Sage inquired encouragingly.

"I am unaware of any such activity, or operation." Will told her flatly.

"They started out in the bar trading insults before leaving like old friends, and somehow on their way up the elevator disabled the entire building's listening devices, and cameras." Katarina explained.

"Nor would I be disposed to discuss any if they did in fact exist." Will continued almost monotone.

"How did you two manage it?" Layla asked.

"You know full well how I can fuck with electronics." Will answered her.

"I know how you manage that, I meant the other thing." Layla clarified trying to get him to slip up.

"Your evidence is hearsay." Will told her his tone just barely defensive as he lowered his muzzle, and looked her in the eyes.

"Next time I want to watch." Layla responded locking her gaze with his.

"I know not of what you speak, but whatever . . ." Will replied exasperatedly resting his chin on her shoulder folding his ears back as he closed his eyes.

"Check this out Sierra, something he can't deny." Sage said to her holding out her phone.

"Wow, that is one pretty . . . wait a minute, ah I see the bar sign now it makes sense." Sierra said scrutinizing the photo on the screen of Will carrying Eris.

"Damn, that is one bishounen wolf. Put him in a dress, and he'd pass for a female; there's definitely no question of your intent carrying him like that." Lola commented when Sierra passed her the phone so she could see then turning it showed Naomi, and Sophie.

Sage's phone made the rounds of the table going from paw to paw as the evidence was shared. Will shrugged in indifference having no qualms admitting he'd spent the night with Eris. Will's mom was a little shocked to find out her son went there with males, but more so because he'd hidden that aspect of himself than anything. Will joked with his mom that she could ask most of his pack, and they'd confirm he had quite the oral fixation which caused her to put her paws over ears half shouting 'La-la-la-la, Oversharing! I don't want to know.'

Will's response was to lick his muzzle then open his mouth, and waggle his tongue suggestively getting an 'Ah!' out of his mom as she moved her paws to cover her eyes. Everyone especially Will had a good laugh at that even Marie who couldn't help her own smile at seeing just how happy Will was. Marie would never forget how it broke her heart to hear her son's howling in the night after he'd come home, or how even after Lola with her sheriff training camp he'd gotten back some of his usual jovial self, but still wasn't the same; after finding out just why he'd been so as if he was missing part of himself, and now seeing him with Layla it did her heart good to see him truly smiling again. It was still a lot for her to process that the little cub she'd given birth to was truly the Father incarnate; she felt beyond blessed, but couldn't help thinking of him as her cub even though he'd long since grown into a fine wolf she couldn't be more proud of.

Will was just about done with his food when his phone rang with "The Imperial March" by John Williams letting Will know that it was his dad calling.

"Hey, dad what's up?" Will asked as he answered his phone.

"The rest of the town council is wondering when you'll show up since you technically now have a place on the council despite both my, and Elder Frost's assurances that you want nothing to do with the position." Layla who was close enough heard Will's father James tell him.

"You're shitting me?" Will asked rubbing the bridge of his muzzle with his free paw.

"I wish I was, we have things to take care of, and they won't start the meeting." Will's dad answered.

"Put me on speaker." Will asked.

"Okay, Will they can hear you." Will's dad said as he set his phone on the conference table in front of him.

"Now you lot listen here, and you listen damn well." Will began his tirade his voice firm, and brokering no argument "I don't give a goddamn fuck about by rights being able to claim a two-bit chair on the town council, or if I wanted to my dad's job. Hell I'd only sit in on the Council of Elders if Grandfather Frost asked me, or if there truly were a matter at paw that required my personal input as the Father. No sense denying I am who I am at this point, but you fuckers remember this well I am not the kind of alpha to lord my status over anyone, and whoever wants to see me be their leader for whatever reason is sorely mistaken. It's for a fucking reason I wear swords, and not a crown; if you don't get it ask Grandfather Frost since he's the loremaster. Now this is the end of this nonsense, and I will hear none more of it from any of you."

With that Will hung up then shook his head with a growl in irritation. Layla stroked his ears as they were pressed back against his head comforting him, and he closed his eyes pressing into her touch as it calmed him. After breakfast was done, or at least round one of it since the rest of Will's family was still asleep since their talking amongst themselves after dinner had kept nearly everyone up until well after midnight, Will, Layla, Sierra, and Sophie led the task of clearing off the table then doing the dishes. Once that was done Naomi with a stretch, and a yawn reminded Will about their agreed upon morning exercise, and like clockwork Layla, Sierra, and Katarina chimed in their own enthusiasm to as they put it 'get a piece of his tail'.

On the way over to Will's dojo the smokers of the group of them hung back as they enjoyed post meal cigarettes. Sophie brought up to Will that in his den they were nearly out of food with only a couple whole salmon, and some pre-cooked fried shrimp in the one deep freezer, and enough stuff in the food fridge for a lunch of nachos. Will in response suggested she, and Lola handle the resupply with Nick, and Judy that way Judy could get on the menu foods that were more to her taste since later that afternoon he was taking Layla with him to the Frost's den. Lola easily agreed to Will's suggestion adding that she'd drive them in her car. When Nick asked her what kind of car she drove since Will was famous for his trademark Shelby Lola responded that with his signing bonus from joining special forces Will had bought both his sixty-nine Shelby, and her sixty-nine Mach One mustang though they'd both been in need of some serious work, but had been thankfully rust free; she was particularly fond of the fact that with her Mach One's rebuilt 428 Super Cobra Jet engine she could break even with Will in his Shelby over a quarter mile. Will added that Sophie drove what had been his first car before he gave it to her when he left for boot camp; a sixty-five model hardtop Mustang he'd had repainted from it's original black with red racing stripes like his Shelby to it's current white with pink racing stripes.

Stepping into the dojo Will, and Lola opened all of the shoji at each corner of the building allowing plenty of light, and air into the space. That done everyone except for Will, and Naomi sat themselves comfortably along the free wall of the dojo on the side towards the Grimm home since the side towards Will's den held all the weapon racks. Will gave Naomi choice of weapon, and she chose a pair of bokken one of which she tossed to Will which he deftly caught by the tsuka. When Will asked her why she hadn't chosen one of the actual katana for their spar she responded that as his servant she could never draw a blade against him only alongside him which he almost argued with her over. He normally would have since he held all his pack mates as equal to himself, but in this case relented since his spar with her would be more of a warm up than anything else.

After they stood in the center of the room, and bowed to each other Naomi wasted no time rushing forward wielding her bokken with both paws in a horizontal slash Will blocked wielding his bokken with only one paw. After Will stepped forward as he deflected Naomi's initial strike he left himself wide open for her to come back with a series of thrusts he dodged by turning side to side as he backed up until she aimed on for his head, and Will dropped using a leg sweep to bring her feet from under her. Will only gave her time to get back on her feet before with the tables flipped he pressed his own attack though since he was only using one paw his strikes she would be able to handle.

His first move was a downward diagonal slash Naomi managed to dodge before she parried his follow up horizontal slash. With a jump backwards to gain some distance Naomi then charged trying to reclaim the attack with a downward vertical strike Will stopped by stepping into her attack, and catching her paws with his free one effectively halting her. Naomi freed herself from his grasp with quick thinking by pivoting, and landing a kick to his ribs.

From there they continued trading blows successfully preventing the other from landing any 'cuts' though they each landed kicks, and while Naomi didn't hesitate to punch him when she could Will used paw pad strikes. While for the most part Naomi maintained the position of attacker, and Will fought against her defensively when the opportunity presented itself he would counter her blows then press his own attack. As they got into it Naomi picked up the pace of her attacks coming at Will from as many directions as she could actually forcing him to grip his bokken with both paws just to keep up his defence though it was clear he wasn't tiring. The end of their match came when at the end of a combo Naomi went for another thrust towards his head that Will dodged with a sidestep, and switching his bokken to his left paw he wrapped his right arm around hers then pulling her into him got his jaws around her throat though he only applied enough pressure for her to know she'd been had.

After they separated they bowed to each other then replaced their bokken on the rack they came from. Will was actually bouncing on his feet excited to face his next opponent Layla. As Layla got up Lola with a grin encouraged her to wipe the floor with Will which Layla responded to by giving Lola a grin in return, and a wink. With easy movements Layla approached Will who simply stood waiting for her. When she got to him she reached up grabbing a pawful of his scruff, and pulling him down to her level whispered in his ear 'Play with me' before giving his neck a firm nip.

As soon as she let him go Will turned sideways raising his paws as he bent his knees lowering his center of gravity while Layla matched his movements. With a toothy grin Will's first strike towards her was a straight punch thrown with his left paw that Layla dodged grabbing his wrist which as she twisted she threw her torso into the motion using her momentum to wrap her legs around his neck following through with using her weight to throw him off balance flipping him forward causing him to land hard on his back. Layla maintained her grip on both his wrist with her one paw, and his neck with her thighs, but he broke free from the pin by rolling to his right, and as he slammed her to the ground turned his head biting her tail.

They came apart, and both used rolls to get themselves back on their feet with Layla wasting little time running at him launching her left foot towards his chest. Will caught her foot, and with a pull lifted her off the ground, but she'd anticipated his counter. As he turned to throw her across the room she rotated, and used her free foot to land a back kick to his head causing him to drop her. She landed roughly on the tatami floor as Will took a couple steps backwards shaking his head dazedly since she wasn't holding back. Seeing him open as she got back to her feet Layla rushed him again this time landing a knee to his chest before dropping low, and getting behind him grabbed his shoulders allowing her to throw her legs in a spinning motion up, and around his neck where from her vantage she rained blows on top of his head.

Of their spectators only Maria watched without her jaw hanging open since she'd seen them go at it like this when they were teaching her how to fight. Sierra commented to no one in particular 'No wonder he fell for her; she's fucking turning me on' though her gaze never left the two in the middle of the dojo.

Will grew tired of the abuse Layla rained on him, and grabbed both her paws stilling them. In lieu of a wall to throw her into, and thus break her leg hold around his neck Will simply fell forward to use the floor. For a split second Layla's eyes widened in response to the sensation of gravity, but using Will's forward momentum she released him, and landing on her paws did a backflip while Will barely caught his fall with his paws. Expecting her to press another attack Will simply brought his legs under him, and thus on all fours charged at her his eyes gone feral as he lost himself to their melee. Layla's eyes held their own feral gleam, which was proof enough of how close to him she really was, as she used a cartwheel to evade his charge then a couple backflips to gain some distance.

As his forepaws landed where Layla had been Will pivoted to face her new position then with a push against the floor got himself back on his hindpaws. Will made no pretense about using his forepaws to guard his head as he closed the distance between them, and Layla held her ground anticipating a wild swing, or thrown foot. What Will did however was at the last moment before she was within his reach leap into a forward roll that put him behind her, and left her open to the leg sweep he almost caught her with. Layla dodged the sweep by throwing herself forward onto her paws, and as Will rose from his missed strike she threw herself backwards landing a double kick to his chest bending her knees as she did so allowing her to push off of him into a forward roll.

Will stumbled backwards her pushing off of him having done more to unbalance him than her kick. He prevented himself from falling backwards by shifting a leg farther out behind him, and throwing himself forward onto all fours where his feral countenance locked on the sight of his mate. Layla had come out of her forward roll likewise on all fours, and faced him with her chin against her paws on the floor baring her fangs at him while her rear was in the air her tail twitching back, and forth.

They both gave each other a snarling yap before rushing each other. They met rearing back on their hindpaws, and while their paws struggled against the other's they snapped, and bit at each other's muzzles, and necks. From there they descended into a rolling mass of fur on the floor all snarls, and fangs though even in their apparent ferocity neither drew blood against the other. They broke apart when Layla managed to tuck in her hind legs then pushed him off of her just as he was managing to wrap himself around her. Both were panting as they faced each other on all fours Layla's body language conveying that she was done while Will seemed indifferent. When Will began moving towards her Layla tensed, and slightly bared her fangs defensively though Will kept his movements calm. The growl Layla had been about to level at him telling him to leave her be died in her throat when he got close enough, and started licking her muzzle showing her he too was done. Layla's response to his licking her was to move forward, and push her neck into his a gesture he returned with his tail wagging happily.

"I can't believe I just witnessed that . . ." Holly said shocked.

"That actually wasn't as bad as his match with Lola she staged for the whole precinct." Judy responded.

"Well, yeah. We got more vicious with each other because we were both on Wild Card." Lola said plainly.

"Please tell me someone got that on camera." Sierra added.

"Oh, I got it alright. She was kicking his tail; the Chief is gonna love it." Nick told her with a laugh.

"Haha, that wasn't me kicking his tail." Layla corrected him "I just put up a good fight."

"I'd say you did better than that, babe. You pack a punch." Will told her rubbing his head.

"You ready for me?" Sierra asked Will with an upwards nod of her muzzle.

"Let's go." Will answered her taking off his tank top then stretching out his arms.

Sierra likewise removed her tank top as she approached the sword racks zeroing in on her personal katana identifiable by it's red sageo around the black saya, and red ito around the tsuka. Seeing her go for that particular blade which served for her a similar purpose to his nodachi Will went for his own older katana that after so long without maintenance of it's metaphysical use probably held no more than a mouthful worth of chi that was identifiable by it's lack of a tsuba, and on the koiguchi of the black saya the kanji for 'void' which in romaji was read as 'kuu' painted in white.

It had been seeing Sierra in her gi as a cub that inspired Will to join her under the tutelage of their Sensei Minamoto-san in both Aikido, and Iaijutsu. They both had been trained well, and obeyed the forms as they bowed to each other. Sierra made the first move by throwing at Will his old collar in a distraction he responded to by cutting it in half as he drew his blade in an upwards diagonal. Only Lola of those watching knew the true meaning in their actions, and it was not lost on her what it meant for Will to so easily cleave in half the symbol of his former restraint in regards to his vampiric nature.

Sierra's eyes widened in response to seeing Will so unhesitatingly bisect the collar, and she charged aiming her first cut as she drew her blade at his abdomen. Will jumped back dodging the strike then came down with his own blade using both paws which Sierra blocked holding her blade horizontally with her left paw on the back of the blade. Their eyes locked in a moment of wordless communication before they each took a step back, and circled each other.

With both paws they each wielded their katana against the other mirroring each other's strikes. Though neither was truly aiming to wound the other those strikes they couldn't block, or dodge landed shallow cuts to the other. When their blades did clash such was the force each was using that a few sparks could be seen. When Sierra went for a flurry of slashes starting with an upward diagonal slash towards Will's left then his right he easily parried away her blade then at the end of her combo used the same moves against her. Though his speed seemed to increase with each cut he aimed at her Sierra matched him successfully.

There was almost a dancing quality to the way they moved against each other clashing, retreating, and circling. Their final confrontation of blades was a flurry of movement only Lola, Layla, and Katarina were able to follow before they each took a final swing at the other that if they'd followed through on would've left the both of them decapitated, but they both stopped short mere inches from the neck of the other. Lowering their blades Will, and Sierra bowed to each other with matching grins then went to retrieve their respective saya, and replace their katana on the racks they rested on.

No sooner did Will have his old katana back on it's resting place then Katarina was on her feet while Sierra made her way to sit next to Layla. The stance Katarina took in the middle of the dojo was classic of tiger style kung fu something she'd taught herself from watching chinese martial arts films which she was a fan of since where she grew up there were no martial arts schools. Will matched her stance since he'd learned a bit of the same style from Agent Ling, and like Katarina of all the styles of kung fu that existed it was his favorite since with his size, and power the style was a perfect fit. Of course neither were masters of the style, and often mixed in what else of martial arts they knew with Will leaning on his training in aikido while Kat leaned on her spetsnaz training.

Will was first to strike feinting with his left paw in a circular strike at Kat's head which as she dodged he followed with his true attack a downward swat with his right paw she blocked with her left arm. Kat went for a low kick with her right leg Will blocked by matching her movement then moved forward to hook his right leg behind her left throwing her off balance. Kat went into the fall pulling Will with her raising her legs as he fell on her to kick him over her.

They both lifted then spun their legs using the momentum to regain their feet then squared off again. Kat pressed her own attack launching first a right roundhouse at Will's ribs then a left backwards roundhouse at his head. The blow to his ribs Will dodged with a backstep before ducking under Kat's follow up strike. As her rotation ended with her facing him again Will didn't give her time to recover as he came at her with a flurry of swipes she blocked then launched a paw at his chest that caused him to skid back a good foot when it connected since she was a good foot taller than he was, and easily three times his weight.

As they continued to strike at each other with powerful swipes, and kicks typical of the style they were fighting with they both put their chi into their movements both increasing the speed of their movements, and the power with which those blows they managed to land against each other struck. The tension between them as their chi clashed like their bodies were could be felt by their spectators, and it made those who were aware of what they were doing nervous especially Sierra, and Layla.

When that tension shifted first with Kat as she depleted her excess chi which she'd been using then with Will as Kat started taking chi from him which he responded to by baring his fangs, and pulling back what she took Sierra, and Layla both rose in defensive postures. Layla was quick to warn everyone that should she tell them to run that they should do so either to Will's den, or the Grimm house without stopping though Lola was already out of the dojo, and a good thirty feet away her arm wrapped protectively around her abdomen. Sierra added that if they felt the temperature drop any more than it already had they should run anyway since only the two of them had any chance of deescalating the situation if the two vampires didn't do it on their own. Though her focus was solely on Will, and Kat it was obvious on Sierra's muzzle she was scared because though she was like them both angel, and psychic vampire they were both stronger than she was.

Though his focus was on the Siberian tigress in front of him Will was peripherally aware of his mate, and his cousin the fear he felt from the later being what prompted him to do what he needed to in order to bring the match to an end. He slipped within Kat's reach, and with his paws on her shoulders managed to get his fangs into the side of her neck where he focused his full ability to do so on draining her of chi. Katarina responded in kind, and with her fangs in his neck took directly from him in return. As they took from each other they were essentially cycling chi between them, and once the levels of chi between them reached a sort of equilibrium they'd both calmed down from their combat focus releasing their hold on each other in unison.

"You crossed the same line I have." Will said to Kat knowingly.

"I didn't have a choice though I did not go as far as you have. It's why I was at a safehouse when Layla found me, and why when she left I burned it, and ended up in Zootopia." Kat responded.

"You're not being hunted are you?" Will asked her with concern.

"Nyette, thankfully. Though I am never going to set foot in the motherland again." Katarina answered.

Will simply hugged her in response unable to fathom what it would be like for him if he could never again walk the woods of Ulfhaven.

"Is it over?" Lola's shout carried inside.

"Yeah!" Sierra shouted in response before adding more quietly "I need a fucking smoke."

As she pulled out her own pack of cigarettes, and silver flip lighter on her way out of the dojo Sierra's paws were shaking as the adrenaline worked it's way out of her system.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Holly asked.

Will simply looked over everyone still in the dojo appraising them as he decided how to answer. The only ones who really didn't understand the potential danger of the situation were Holly, Nick, Judy, and the two David's. Since he'd already decided beforepaw that his time in Ulfhaven with his pack would be one for as much disclosure as possible he figured 'why not just show them then explain since words fail to truly convey this.'

"Layla my love will you help me demonstrate?" Will asked his mate though the look in his eyes told her she was free to decline.

Layla just gave him a nod in response. Will simply motioned for her to head to the far end of the dojo while he walked to the other with a deep sigh through his nose. Katarina knowing what he was about to do left following after Sierra. Once Layla was in position almost against the far wall, and he was likewise near the wall opposite her Will closed his eyes so he could focus. It took him a moment to start reaching out with a single tendril of chi, and another moment for that tendril to reach it's target. Once he'd made contact with her, and he could feel her he inhaled through his nose slowly focusing on pulling chi from her though not too much since there was a slight delay due to her being at the maximum of his range. Because his eyes were closed he didn't see her legs give out from under her, but her heard her thump against the wall since everyone else was quiet as they watched. As soon as he heard that thump he stopped his drain of her, and rushed to Layla's side on all fours to cross the distance faster. When he reached her he placed a paw on her chest, and through the contact shunted chi back into her until she grabbed his arm in signal to stop lest he start draining himself in giving to her.

The look in his amber eyes as he gazed into his mate's brown ones could only be described as tortured though only she saw it. Even though she'd agreed to it, it still hurt him to do what he'd done; the biggest reason she had been able to bring him back from the edge when he was in the grip of his nature during combat was his love for her, and his fear of ever hurting her with what he was. Will lowered his head apologetically with his ears against his skull, but Layla just stroked his head, and ears with her paw reassuringly. He lowered himself onto his stomach next to her, and in understanding of his action Layla rolled herself over onto him. Feeling the weight of her along the length of his back Will got back to his feet then paused while Layla pushed against his shoulders getting herself into riding position before walking back to the rest of his gathered pack.

"Sierra, Katarina, and I we aren't just angels incarnate of our respective species. We like many other mammals across this planet are psychic vampires. For those of you who don't know what this means in a nutshell we must consume chi to even function at a normal level like the rest of you who think nothing of the chi that naturally flows around, into, and through you; most of us can make do by taking the chi we need from our surroundings though some, and the three of us in particular have an easier time assimilating the chi we take from other mammals. Our angelic nature makes us stronger than other psychic vampires though Sierra is a better example of what we're usually like compared to other vampires, and the rest of mammal kind in general; every week, or two she needs to feed usually on whichever mammal she gets in her bed, and what she takes from them is nowhere near enough to be any threat to them at all, or even enough to do to them what I just did to Layla. For the record in this regard sex is just a means to an end for us, and a very effective one at that though not every psychic vampire relies as heavily as we do on that one method. Part of why mate-bonded to his lovely vixen though I am we maintain the open relationship we do is because my need has become greater than it was when I was at Sierra's level, and feeding too often from just one mammal can endanger that mammal. Katarina, and especially me are now apart from the rest for reasons I'd rather not get into. To answer your question Holly, my cousin, what that was all about was Katarina, and I fighting as we were had we lost control would've started pulling in chi from our surroundings heavily with all of you in the danger zone." Will explained while Layla got off of him, but kept a paw on him stroking his fur.

"That's a lot to take in." Holly responded her muzzle showing that she found it a lot to process.

"It's a lot to live with" Sierra said as she came back in followed by Katarina, and Lola.

"No wonder you're so fond of vampire bats . . . " Maria's David commented.

"So just how much danger were we really in?" Lola's David asked the pertinent question.

"Considering that thanks to Will crisis was averted, you weren't. Though it is telling that he who is the stronger, or more dangerous if you want to see it like that, of the two of us was the one who knew what to do to bring us both back away from that edge." Katarina answered.

"Had they started crossing that edge my cub was in the most danger." Lola added.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than they registered with Will. His eyes widened with the realization, before he crumpled to the floor curling into himself with his arms wrapped around his head. He visibly shook as he soundlessly sobbed filled with despair at the thought of being the cause of death of their cub.

"Why the fuck did you have to say that!" Layla yelled at Lola before due to her empathic link with Will, and the strength of it she felt his pain screaming as she fell to the floor curling in on herself.

Lola's words were likewise not without effect on Katarina who sank to the floor crying. Not only could she feel Will's pain she knew she had been the one to begin taking their fight too far, and would've been the real reason for the endangerment of Lola's unborn cub. For her, and Will both as the Mother, and Father to their species that they were to harm, or kill an innocent especially a cub was a crime more heinous than normal mammals considered cannibalism, and vampires considered killing with their nature; to have their vampiric nature be cause of the death of an unborn cub . . . their only recourse in bearing that kind of guilt while incarnate would be to commit suicide, and even then for them there would be no absolvement.

Sierra knew full well how the hidden weight of Lola's words weighed on both Will, and Katarina nor was it lost on her how Layla shared in Will's pain.

"You had no right to say that!" Sierra growled at Lola slapping her with all the strength she could muster. "At the first hint they'd even come close to losing it, the first hint of danger to your cub, you were fucking yards away."

Lola for her part was stunned speechless already at how her words had brought low her brother, his mate, and Kat; Sierra's rebuke only drove that farther home, and on her muzzle she wore her remorse.

"White Wolf of Shadow, hear me!" Sierra said with all the firmness she could muster "Never would you allow yourself to commit such an atrocity. You were no threat to the unborn. Now get on your feet."

"You too White Tiger of Shadow!" Sierra added to Katarina.

Sierra's using of their titles alone was enough to get Will, and Kat's attention. Katarina turned to face Sierra wiping with her paws at her tear stained muzzle while Will managed to get his forepaws under him lifting himself into a sitting position on his haunches though as he looked at Sierra his eyes were vacant.

"Did you not hear me? I said on your feet the both of you." Sierra told them sternly.

"Easy Sierra." Sophie said to her before addressing Will "Remember Brother you promised me a spar too. Come on, just like old times."

"That I did my sweet Sophie." Will responded some of the life returning to his eyes as he got himself up on all fours.

"Don't worry, I've got her." Sierra said to Will when he turned towards Layla who was uncurling herself "Go have fun with Sophie."

Sophie for her part was already on all fours like Will, and with a yap at him lowered her front end while her rump was in the air tail wagging in the canid body language for 'let's play.' Will turned towards her, and mirrored her body language before rising back up with a yap back at her. From there they began their old play with Sophie charging at Will growling viciously as she trying to bite his feet, and legs while he in response simply used a paw in a swatting push sending her flying a good three feet away only for the process to repeat. Every now, and again she'd run around to try to confuse him, or come after his hindpaws, but he'd just turn to send her in a different direction with one of his forepaws.

While Will, and Sophie were engaged in their play which was too comical for Nick not to record as everyone else seemed to recover from what it was they'd witnessed Sierra sat next to Layla having pulled the vixen into a one armed embrace.

"You know when we were younger I thought it'd be me." Sierra said to Layla.

"What do you mean?" Layla asked resting her head against Sierra's shoulder as they watched Will, and Sophie.

"I may be his cousin by family ties, but I'm more his sister than Lola since we are soul-family. I didn't think there'd ever be anyone as close to him as I am so I figured I'd be the one he was with until the end. Maybe not married, but at least with a cub, or two; we've done it before when we've walked this earth together, and actually come across each other." Sierra answered before adding "I'm actually kind of glad though to see him with you, and the bond you share; he hurts, and you feel his pain with that going both ways."

"Okay . . ." Layla replied unsure of how to really respond to that.

"Come on, tell me you're not excited to find out what your kit with him will look like. I'm sure she's gonna be absolutely adorable." Sierra said to her with a grin.

"I'm not even ovulating yet." Layla responded before saying "Sure I want to know how our kit will look; if they'll take more after me, or him. What makes you so sure they'll be a girl?"

"That my dear sister-in-law . . . I don't know. Just a feeling I guess." Sierra replied.

When Will, and Sophie were ending their play having both simply laid down panting facing each other it was decided after all the excitement, and brouhaha they all could use a good rest in Will's den. As they were all leaving the dojo with Will, and Layla in the lead while Lola, and her David brought up the rear however the distinct sound of a motorcycle could be heard which had Will's ears perked, and twitching as if he were doing his best bunny impression. At his comment that he knew the sound of that engine they all followed as he strided in the direction of the Grimm family home.

Arriving shortly thereafter back at the main house Will noted the black dirt bike that confirmed the arrival of who he'd heard approaching. Sierra's little sister Chelsea was on the front porch embracing a snow leopardess who was also being greeted by Will's mom. When the newcomer heard the approach of Will, and his pack she turned around to see who it was. Her eyes locked on Will just as he made it to the front of the house, and she leapt off the porch wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Will!" the snow leopardess exclaimed. "It's so good to see you, and you're not sad any more."

Then she noticed Layla standing slightly behind Will, and swiftly let him go to wrap her in a hug.

"No wonder he isn't sad anymore. It's even better to see you Layla; it's been too long." the snow leopardess said giddily.

"It's good to see you too Senna. You've grown so much." Layla responded just as happy to see her.

Sierra was the first to voice the question on the minds of nearly every mammal present at seeing the way the seventeen year old snow leopardess who was her little sister's friend seemed to know the vixen they'd barely been introduced to yesterday.

"Senna how do you know Layla?" Sierra asked.

The adolescent feline in question simply looked to Will in response as if looking for permission to answer which he gave with a nod.

"It's your story to tell okay, or at least your side of it isn't classified." Will said to her.

"What you are really asking Sierra is how I know Will" Senna answered Sierra's question before she began explaining "When I was ten my parents died in a car accident that I somehow survived. I didn't have any other family who could take me in so I ended up in an orphanage. When I was twelve I was kidnapped, and after being transported to an island that was a haven of such things, and worse I was acquired by a brothel."

While Senna was sharing this part of her story Chelsea who had not heard her friend ever speak of this wrapped a paw around one of Senna's with tears in her eyes, and Maria who had only escaped a similar situation thanks to Will held Senna's other paw with an understanding in her eyes that gave the snow leopardess strength to continue.

"It was a place where if someone paid enough money they could kill you, and no one would care. Always there was the threat of 'Bloody Bucky'; if they wanted you to obey they threatened to send you to be put on his table, and even if you survived everything else there was still a chance he'd notice you, and you'd never be seen again. You get used to that kind of fear because you convince yourself it'll happen to someone else; it helped knowing he had a taste more for prey especially rabbits like him. I was luckier than some of the other cubs my age; it wasn't until I was thirteen that I was put in a room with only a mattress, and told to wait for my first customer." At this point Senna had to pause because Marie with a cry of 'Oh, honey!' embraced her in tears for the girl expressing the sentiment every mother present felt.

"It's okay Mrs. Grimm just listen" Senna assured the arctic she-wolf who refused to let her go before continuing "I had heard stories from the other girls some of whom had been there since they were my age, and younger. I was so scared not only of the pain that I knew was coming, but also that I would not survive it. The uncertainty was frightening enough, but when that customer finally entered the room I was terrified. I didn't know a wolf could be so large, and just seeing him I nearly wet myself as I cowered in the corner convinced I really was going to die. I will never forget what happened next; after he closed the door he sat across from me, and started talking to me. That there was so much kindness in his voice shocked me, and for a while he simply kept speaking before I managed to find my voice. He explained that he wasn't going to do the kinds of things with me I was thinking he was, and that he was there to save his friends. He told me that he was only in the same room with me because he needed to blend in with the kind of mammals that ran the island. I found out the next day that he had already paid the mammals who ran the brothel so that no one else, but him could even touch me. Some of the other girls also told me how a tiger who'd had his eye on me came in that morning wanting to have his turn with me, but Will had told him I was off limits; they told me how he'd fought with the tiger, and killed him by ripping out his throat with his fangs. Two days after that he had killed that rabbit that was in charge of everything, rescued his friends, and his muzzle covered in blood he came back for me."

"Now why exactly my muzzle was covered in blood, and what else I did on that island to play the part of the kind of mammal who would frequent such a place, and to save those friends is classified" Will said drawing the attention of everyone adding "After I got Senna out of that place, and the Agency having secured the island left it to the kinds of organizations who would help the rest I had a paw in rescuing I couldn't take care of her myself, but I wasn't going to leave her with a mammal I couldn't trust so I begged Minamoto-san to take her in."

"Sometimes To-san still talks about that. There you were performing a dogeza actually crying as you explained the situation. Such was your sincerity, and humility he felt honor bound to acquiesce, and every now, and again when he doesn't think I can hear him, and Oka-san talking he thanks our Mother she had you bring to them the daughter they could never have." Senna said smiling warmly.

Will couldn't help his tears as he wrapped his arms around Senna in response remembering the shame he'd felt facing his Sensei as he told him how he'd used what he'd been taught by him even though his purpose had been noble, and knowing the depth of emotion his Sensei felt to say such a thing. As Senna simply stroked his head as he buried his muzzle in her shoulder Marie couldn't help feeling more proud of her son for being the good wolf she knew him to be, and as it fully dawned on her that even after all the bad things he'd spoken of going through, and doing that he would always be the good wolf she'd reared him to be her eyes weren't without her own share of tears as she wrapped them both in a hug of her own.

Once they'd gotten their emotions out Marie invited them all in for lunch though she'd been in the middle of preparing it. While everyone else took seats at the table talking amongst themselves Will along with Layla, Maria, and Sophie helped with fixing the food. The rest of Will's family having heard what of his time in the ZIA he'd disclosed, and found that quite the information to digest upon hearing Senna repeat a shortened version of her story were all left somewhat in awe that there existed places on the planet where such horrible things were commonplace, and that it was thanks to Will that arguably the worst of such places had ceased to exist. Conny in particular who like most at the table knew Senna cried much as Marie had hearing what she'd gone through while Katarina had gained a new appreciation for Will, and the kind of mammal he was in this lifetime; it was not without reason his soul bore her mark as a blessing of her fondness for him, and she felt reaffirmed in having bestowed it upon him those eons ago.

Lunch was arguably a simple affair, but for Will, and his pack after their morning it was just what the medicine mammal ordered. The only thing that seemed out of place was how Lola while still sitting with everyone else in their pack did so with as much distance between herself, and her brother. On her part this was due more to her regret of how her words had hurt him than anything else having never seen him in such anguish even when he was howling himself to sleep out in the woods. Will was not oblivious to the distance she put between them, but ignored it much as he tried to ignore the glaring fact her words had exposed to his conscious; the reason he'd so far managed to not impregnate any she-wolf he'd been with was because he with relative ease sucked the chi from what sperm he released into said she-wolves rendering them impotent. If it weren't for engaging in conversation with the mammals around him his entire thought process would've been consumed by the fact that while he was not directly a threat to their unborn cub, or eventually his future kit with Layla when he did finally impregnate his mate he would have to take extra care to keep his fangs to himself around her, and rely more on Sage, and Jade than he had before Layla came back into his life.

After lunch was done Sophie reminded Lola of her agreeing to take her, Nick, and Judy on that grocery run which reminded Will that he was taking Layla with him to pay a long overdue visit to the Frost's den, and in particular Elder Frost's mate who though not by blood related to him he would always think of, and refer to as Grandmother both out of respect, and fondness much as he called Elder Frost Grandfather. When Will asked Layla to wait at the main house while he fetched his Shelby Lola knew that as she likewise got her Mach One she had no choice, but to talk with her brother though she was nervous about it which only showed in her eyes. Sierra wise to the two sibling needing their walk alone encouraged the rest of Will's pack who would be staying on the property to wait until Lola, and Will had taken off on their respective missions to make their way back to his den where they could truly relax to which Naomi voted they do so in the bathtub of the sento which Katarina seconded.

As they walked along the long drive Will's pace was leisurely though Lola was even slower hanging back, and to Will's right with one of their body lengths between them. When they reached the dojo Lola couldn't hold her peace any longer.

"I am so sorry, Will." Lola apologized her voice full of remorse.

"For what you said earlier?" Will asked in clarification as he stopped turning to face her.

When she only nodded in response having likewise stopped in her tracks Will frowned.

"You weren't wrong though Lola." Will told her swiftly adding "Now before you start Sierra's rebuke, and that it took her calling Kat, and I by our titles to snap us out of it were enough for you to understand your error in voicing that particular truth. It however, doesn't change the truth that vampire that I am with my need such as it is I am more a threat to the unborn should I sink my fangs into their mothers than I . . . care to fathom . . . though never in a thousand lifetimes could I ever bear to do such a thing, let alone come close. I'd sooner let myself be killed by anything other than my blade the Mother keeps for just that purpose."

"I'm still sorry. I wasn't thinking, and it was stupid of me." Lola said her voice echoing the tears that welled in her eyes.

"If you apologize to me a third time I will truly be cross with you Lola. I forgive you as I always have, and always will; you could cut off my sword arm, and I would still forgive you. You remind me too much of the Mother herself for me to feel otherwise; she too is my fraternal twin you know." Will told her with a nod indicating the subject was closed.

Lola simply closed the distance between them in response, and side by side they continued on their way to his den.

"So that is how she's going to free you from your body?" Lola asked while she chewed on what else he'd said gaining a new insight into just why he was as attracted to her sexually as he was.

"With my blade Eien, yes. Be glad that in all probable of probabilities it will be in her paw when that time comes, and not yours." Will answered casually.

The shocked gasp that he heard escape his sister almost brought a grin tugging at the corners of his muzzle.

"Now, we're even." Will told her, and that grin did curl the edges of his lips.

"You fucking jerk!" Lola exclaimed punching him solidly in the right shoulder with her left paw.

With that all was back to being right between them, and they continued on their way at a more steady pace. When they got to Will's den since neither had the remote for the garage door they both had to go all the way in, and through the door to the garage in the kitchen. Lola who left her keys in the lockbox along the garage wall for that purpose was the first to get her car started, and out of the garage having pressed the switch to open the garage door that was next to the lockbox. Will on the other paw had to go to his room to retrieve his keys before making his way to his Shelby, and as usual took the time to plug his phone into the aux, and charging cables once he'd fired up the engine before shifting it into drive, and heading out using the garage door remote to close it once he'd passed it.

The rumble of Lola's Mach One's 428 SCJ engine which for her was the only driving music she needed was enough to summon the rest of Will's pack from inside the main house. When Nick who had an appreciation for classic muscle cars saw it with it's fighter jet matte grey paint job, black tinted windows save for the windshield, and black rear window louvers along with matching rear deck spoiler his jaw dropped. Despite Judy's closing of his jaw for him it fell back down as soon as she removed her paw, and he wasn't the only one his expression mirrored on the muzzle of Maria's David. Will drove up not too long after stopping behind his sister.

"You gonna get in, or just gawk at my ride?" Lola asked jokingly after she rolled her window down a pair of aviators resting on her muzzle.

"I feel betrayed brother. My ride's more a head turner than her's." Will likewise joked out his already down driver side window his own aviators firmly in place.

"I'm already used to seeing your Shelby" Nick managed to fire back as Judy following after Sophie led him to the passenger side of Lola's Mach One.

While Sophie got in the back of Lola's Mach One so Nick, and Judy could ride shotgun, and take in the sights Layla got herself in the shotgun seat of Will's Shelby. Will was ready to take off before Lola, but had to wait a minute since the long drive was like most mountain roads barely just wide enough for two cars to pass so he fired up the sounds starting with 'Yes We Die' by Dagoba which poured out of his Shelby since he had the volume fairly high, and Layla had rolled down her window.

Once Lola had gotten under way Will followed her along the long drive out towards the main road watching in the rearview mirror as Sierra led everyone else back towards his den. By the time they made it on to the main road the song had changed to "Unicorn" by Gojira while Will continued to tail his sister since they were both heading the same way though Lola would continue on into town while Will would turn off heading east.

The next song to play while he drove was "The World in Between" by Dagoba, and it was still playing when the time came for him to turn off onto the road that would lead towards the Frost's den. Will knew the way like he knew the back of his paw since in many ways the den of the Elder Frost's who were sort of surrogate grandparents to both him, and Lola after the death of their mother's dad was a secondary home to Will as often as he'd spent there.

Travelling along the road that took them east skirting the town of Ulfhaven "The Great Wonder" by Dagoba began playing, and Will couldn't help cruising along at sixty miles per hour eating up the road. Eventually he reached the point where he had to turn left, and head north again with 'Wolf Down the Earth' by Gojira playing while he got back up to speed. Where the Grimm family property took up a section of the southern part of the Ulfhaven township area including part of the forest that grew at the base of Mount Sequoia the Frost tribe's den was located on the east side of the Ulfhaven township. Historically the southern half of Ulfhaven county where the forests of the area thinned, and land was good for farming had been the territory of the predominantly grey-wolf Frost Tribe while the northern half was the territory of the Grimm clan though at one point it had all belonged to the packs that made up the Frost Tribe.

It was actual local history as much as it was legend that the first alpha of the Grimm clan whose pack like Will's held members of not only arctic wolf heritage, but grey, and red wolf as well had brought his clan from farther north for reasons lost to time, and that the alpha arctic wolf who bore the name Grimm had first claimed what was known as the Bay of Fallen Wolves founding the fishing village that would become the town of Ulfhaven. It had been a time when the prey, and predator communities of the area kept to themselves more out of isolationist habit than anything, but as the legend went that alpha remembered only as the first Grimm had first made peace with the vast Frost Tribe since his wolves got their meals from fishing while the Frost Tribe raised chickens, and from there the first Grimm not only made peace with the surrounding prey communities, but welcomed them into the village his clan built, and under his wise leadership not only did predator, and prey begin to coexist in ways they hadn't before they flourished for it. That even the bear population of the area small though it was at the time let alone the arctic hares, and other prey of the region obeyed his governance of his land that therein all mammals were welcome, and all were equal lent credence to the speculation that the first Grimm was in fact the Wolf Father himself come down from the heavens to foster peace, and prosperity. Of particular note in the actual history of Ulfhaven was the role the arctic, and red fox communities played in how the village of Ulfhaven grew; having been ostracized for generations by the mammals around them that the first Grimm welcomed them all with open arms as brothers, and sisters caused them all to flock to him, and not only did they bolster his numbers, having been given the chance they proved themselves no less hard working, or noble than any wolf that submitted to the first Grimm as their alpha forever changing the perception of foxes held by those who called what in modern times was Ulfhaven county home.

As Will finally reached his destination the instrumental piece "Jarnbord" by Grand Magus played before he silenced the radio. There was a vibrancy to the trees of the area as if the whole section of forest breathed life which both Will, and Layla felt in the wind through their open windows. At the end of a driveway not quite as long as his he came to a stop in front of what could only be described as a sort of keep with the outer wall made of hempcrete, and the main structure a tiered two story cabin with black tile roof. After Will stopped his Shelby he rolled up his window, and Layla followed suit before they in near unison opened their doors to get out. They both moved with precision in evidence of their having fought beside each other shutting the doors of the Shelby within a second of each other before Will went around his car as he locked it to his mate, and took her paw. No sooner did he approach the entrance to the Elder Frost's den than they were greeted by an elderly grey she-wolf her muzzle nearly white dressed in black jeans, and forest green flannel shirt.

"Grandmother, It is good to see you after so many years." Will greeted the she-wolf matron bowing with his ears perked upwards.

"Damn right you lend me your ear" She told him as she grabbed one of his ears, and drew him to her muzzle "I can understand not being able to come by after you joined the service, but when you do come home I have to hear about you from Sarah instead of see you with my own eyes! You had better tell me the truth in as few words as possible; why could you not show your muzzle before me?"

"I am finally coming here to introduce you to my mate, and wife as soon as Sarah marries us." Will answered barely managing not to whine from how she gripped his ear.

"I heard this last night, and then some, but that doesn't answer my question." She said pointedly.

"I felt I had to leave her in order to protect her after my giving her my blood saved her life so I did. It was the most foolish decision I've ever made in this life, but she came back to me, and we are building a new future together." Will answered his voice heavy with first regret then hope.

"That still doesn't answer my question, but I will accept that answer." She replied letting his ear go before turning to Layla asking Will inquisitively "Now, who is this most special of vixens that you of all mammals mate bonded with? I can only imagine how happy your mother is for you to have found such a one let alone that you can have a kit with her."

"Grandmother this is my mate Layla Eidolon. My vixen this is the wife of Elder Frost who is herself Elder Frost." Will introduced them to each other.

"Please, call me June." She said to Layla outstretching a paw that Layla respondingly shook while June added "This silly cub refuses to call me, and my husband anything, but Grandmother, and Grandfather despite my insistence that he doesn't need to."

"Well June, he's definitely a big idiot in my book, but I would kill the first female who thinks she can take him from me; he is my wolf until the Mother calls him home, and only she who has the greater claim to him may take him from me." Layla replied with a grin as their pawshake ended.

"Oh, I like you already." June said to Layla before addressing them both "I have some tending to do in the garden; if you would both join me I'd love to hear how you met."

As they followed June around the side of the building to the back Will asked her "So, what all did Sarah tell you of what she heard last night?"

"Not a damn word, but Father Logan needed to spend the night. He said plenty about You arranging for My Sarah to marry you to a vixen the size of a skinny she-wolf you were set on having a kit with, and plenty about how proud of you He Was for going farther than he ever did, and coming out the other side the same noble mammal that went in." June answered adding "Now that I've met her I see she's not so skinny; you did learn your way around the kitchen well."

"If it weren't for him, and our little sister Maria I'd have never relearned how to cook." Layla said.

"You still remembered the basics. You were just out of practice, babe." Will responded giving Layla a grin.

"I wouldn't have taken the time to practice if it weren't for you insisting all paws be on deck in the kitchen." Layla countered.

"We were like our own splinter-pack, the three of us . . ." Will reminisced.

"We'll need to kit-proof our apartment." Layla said to him as if his words had reminded her of something.

"It would be better to prepare now before paw because our kit will happen, my love." Will said in agreement with her.

"You two really are ready for this aren't you?" June asked them both.

"It is a complete one-eighty from how we spent the nearly three years we were together; I feel like I'm just along for the ride on a wave." Layla answered honestly.

"I'm just taking it one day at a time, but I am ready." Will asserted casually.

"So just how did you two meet? I bet that's quite the story." June encouraged them as they reached one of the three green houses behind her home to which only she held the key.

"I wouldn't know where to begin." Will said following her inside then asked Layla "where would you start, babe?"

"I'd start with finding out that more than just the rumors about the 'Cat Fetish Wolf' was true. I'd never seen two mammals so openly flirt, and I'm a flirt. You asked that vixen if she was free for dinner, and she'd just offered us both a job." Layla told him plainly as she followed him holding the tip of his tail in her paws.

"I wanted the day to think over the offer she made, and talk to her about it over dinner, or maybe drinks. Remember we went to that absinthe bar later that night." Will interjected defensively his tail going rigid.

"I only remember what happened in the cafe, and that I woke up the next morning in a bed with her while you were on the couch." Layla responded.

"Once I got Sky talking about Jack I knew our night was going to end like that because she wasn't going to sleep with me, and you were out of my league." Will explained adding "I still don't know why you thought sitting on me would be a way to wake me up."

"Part of me was watching you sleep; part of me was wondering why you tried so hard getting nowhere with Sky when I was right there." Layla said feeling the need to add "You really thought I was out of your league?"

"Why wouldn't I think that?" Will answered her "The only she wolves I got lucky with up to that point were like Sierra, or Mihoshi. That didn't change until after we became more than just partners on the job. Then somehow every she-wolf seemed to 'know', and get jealous."

"Or Who?" June asked raising an eyebrow daring Will not to dig himself a deeper hole.

"Whoah, whoah Grandmother just take it easy; I'm just using her as an example, and didn't meet her until I moved back to Zootopia." Will told her holding his paws open in front of him in surrender his ears folded back, and his tail if not for Layla's grasp on it would've fallen between his legs.

"Hmph . . ." June let out a snort through her nose before going back to tending the cannabis plants that were the last of the season "Just how long did it take before you two mate bonded? If I didn't know better I'd swear you were already married."

"Our bond simply grew." Will responded with a shrug unsure of how to better answer that particular question.

"We really were already like that before we realized it. After I saw his wings I knew that I loved him more than I'd ever felt before." Layla replied.

"After she saw in me all the darkness that exists within, and kept me from truly becoming lost to it my heart has since, and will remain in her paws." Will added.

"Who knew the desert where so much of your ancient history, that mammals call myth, happened would for us hold it's own significance?" Layla pointed out with a grin.

"Who indeed? Certainly not me." Will agreed with her.

As June finished up her tending to her plants which she'd get around to harvesting later she motioned Will, and Layla over to a space at the far end of the greenhouse. There she had a hemp rug that had a traditional wolf tribal design across the floor with pillows made of hemp cloth, and bamboo fiber for sitting around a small table that held a one foot bong. Also on the table was a pot leaf shaped ashtray nearly full of joint 'roaches', an old cigar box, a candle, and a spool of beeswax coated hemp twine. Out of her pocket June took a metal pipe, and tweezers before sitting, and gesturing for Will, and Layla to do the same. Once she was comfortable having given her hips a wiggle settling into her chosen pillow she bade Will to light the candle which he did with his black flip-lighter. While Will had the candle lit within seconds June began unscrewing the mouthpiece of the pipe which had a multichambered stem then used the tweezers to pull out what had been a spear of weed thin enough to fit within it without obstructing airflow that was black on the outside due to being coated in resin.

June passed Will the pipe simply telling him to scrape it while she packed the bong, and he wasted no time setting to work with watchmaker like focus first completely disassembling the pipe arraying the pieces on the table. Then out of the old cigar box which held the kit for his purpose Will retrieved a small flathead screwdriver just the right size for the task along with a couple paper clips to be bent into necessary tools, and a fold out pocket knife the blade of which was already quite black along the edge from it's use.

Layla couldn't help watching him as fascinated as ever seeing him almost 'tweaking' on his task at paw. He started by gently using the head of the screwdriver which was his main tool to push out the screen from the bowl without breaking it then began using the screwdriver head to scrape clean the inside of the bowl collecting the resin on the edge of the ashtray. Once the inside of the bowl was clean he got the other side where it screwed into the L-piece that connected the bowl, and stem before moving on to the L-piece which was where the majority of the resin collected besides the bowl itself. After getting the majority of the resin out of the L-piece he unbent part of a paperclip to have a sort of 'poker' to make sure he got it as clean as possible then moved on to the stem itself which the screwdriver head made cleaning a breeze. With a simple insert then twist the edge of the flathead had the inside of the mouthpiece clean, and a once over with the paperclip 'poker' got the rest of the resin out. After using the edge of the knife to make sure he'd gotten what resin he could off the screwdriver head, and the 'poker' Will put the pipe back together along with the screen back in place. All in all Will had gotten the metal weed pipe field stripped, and cleaned within six minutes. The resin he used the knife blade to gather into a solid mass though once it held together on it's own he left it alone knowing if he did anymore with it he'd start losing some to either the knife blade, or his paw pads.

While he'd been engrossed in his task June had gotten the bowl of the bong packed with part of the resinated weed spear which she topped with kief from the grinder she'd pulled out of the cigar box. After using the candle flame to light the end of the hemp wick June took the first hit from the bong pulling out the bowl piece to clear it then passed it to Layla who in sitting across from her was to her left more so than Will who was directly on her right. Layla, and June had both shared quite a few hits from the first bowl while Will ignored them other than the twitching of his ears since his focus was on scraping the pipe. Once he was done though June put a good pinch of kief on top of the bowl so that he could catch up which he effected by ripping the bong as deep as he could before pulling out the bowl to clear it. As his muzzle showed it took a great deal of effort, and a bit of luck for him not to cough out his hit as soon as he'd taken it which he successfully managed to hold in for close to half a minute before the coughing got the better of him.

They continued to smoke bowl after bowl until the resinated spear was nothing, but the tip which June gave to Will along with the resin ball, and all her 'roaches'. He was happy enough to get her scraps, but June insisted on also giving him a small mason jar of traditional-style hashish she'd made as well as a rather large mason jar full of blue, and purple nugs she'd been saving to give to him for nearly a year. The 'roaches' Will stuffed into his now empty cigarette pack the last two cigarettes from which both he, and Layla had resting unlit between their lips while the resinated nug, and resin ball went in the jar with the hashish. As soon as they were all three back on their feet equally looking thoroughly zonked with their heavy eyes, and subtle grins Will got his pack of 'roaches', and hash jar stowed in a side pocket of his fatigues while carrying the large jar of vibrantly pretty nugs tucked under his left arm as if it were a treasure to be hoarded though his tail wagging lazily as it was broadcasted he was happy as a cub on their birthday.

Once back outside Will remembering it was sticking out of his muzzle lit his cigarette then held out his lit flip lighter for Layla to do the same. June walked with them back towards Will's Shelby where he crushed the butt of his cigarette underneath a calloused toe pad then got his jar of nugs stashed in the trunk where the case containing his Gauss rifle reminded him he hadn't moved it, and needed to ask Sage if she'd brought the box of ammo for it when he got back to his den. June gave first Will a hug goodbye admonishing him to not be a stranger to which he promised he wouldn't before if anything she gave Layla a bigger hug telling her that it did her heart good to see her son from another mother so happy.

Will had his keys in his paw, and was about to unlock the doors so he, and Layla could get in when there was what could only be described as the most adorable howl ever. The sound of it arrested Will in his movements, and brought a knowing grin, and laugh to June while Layla just raised an eyebrow curiously until motion caught her peripheral vision, and she had her own laugh at seeing who'd howled out surreptitiously pulling out her phone to record what was going to happen next. Will having heard her start running turned dropping to one knee with arms wide open much as he had the evening before to intercept the grey blur that was the cub-missile heading toward him known as Dakota Frost. If anything compared to her previous flying hug-tackle the day before this time Dakota had a longer running start, and therefore more force when she leapt at Will landing securely in his arms.

"You were going to leave without saying hi!" Dakota accused him chidingly.

"Like there was any chance you'd ever let me do that." Will responded giving her his best disarming grin.

His grin had no effect however, and Dakota promptly nipped his nose before hugging him saying "You aren't allowed to not at least give me a hug hello, and a hug goodbye even if I am asleep."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I got to talking with Grandma June since I owed her a visit, and didn't think to ask if you were around. Can you forgive me?" Will asked hugging her back, and nuzzling into her.

"Dakota! I don't care who it is, or why. You can't just go biting people like that. Now you apologize. How would you feel if he nipped your nose back?" Sarah scolded her daughter.

"Sarah." Will said firmly getting her attention "I made a promise to your daughter, and almost broke it because I was too caught up talking to your mom."

"Now, sweetheart" Will pressed his muzzle against Dakota's head as he spoke his arms still wrapped around her "Your mom is right you can't just go nipping someone even if they deserve it, but I am telling you that I am an exception to that rule so don't you dare apologize to me because I deserved it."

"Of course I forgive you Uncle Will." Dakota said before asking him sounding like she might cry "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Oh, honey now don't you start crying, or I'll cry." Will said adding "No, you didn't hurt me."

After that they both let each other go the both of them sharing a sniffle, and Layla couldn't help a sniffle of her own. Dakota went to her grandmother who picked her up, and together with Sarah the three of them said goodbye to Layla, and Will who promised he'd stop by again before he headed back to Zootopia.

Once in his Shelby Will got his pack of 'roaches', and jar of hash stashed in the center console then started up the engine. He rolled down his window so he could wave goodbye after he'd shifted his Shelby into drive, and did so before switching his foot from the brake to the gas getting on the way back to the road. While he was driving he pulled out his phone, and asked Layla to plug it in requesting she get some good metal going.

"So she seems quite taken with you. What was all that about?" Layla asked while she scrolled through the artists on his phone.

"Sarah, and I have a bit of history between us." Will answered his eyes, and focus on the road as he turned to head North then West into town "What is currently going on between me, Lola, and her David sort of happened between me, Sarah, and my friend Matt except I was not Dakota's father; her coming out pure grey wolf kinda proved that though only Sarah, and I, and now you know that little fact. Dakota was born just before I left for the service a little over six years ago now; that makes me feel old. Anyway last year when I came back home Matt had recently died in a fishing accident; he went overboard during a storm. When I found out I couldn't not pay my respects, and Dakota who was still taking it pretty hard kinda latched on to me a little; she'd heard all these stories from her dad about her Uncle Will, and to finally meet me . . . "

Will sort of trailed off with a sniffle before he managed to finish his telling "I made that little cub a promise that whenever I was around if she wanted a hug she'd get one, and that I would always greet her, and say goodbye with one."

Layla simply reached her left paw over to his right giving it a reassuring squeeze then with a tap from her right thumb got music going playing "Black Magic" by Slayer. Will was grateful to her for playing what she did since it helped him focus on driving while Layla lost in her thoughts felt she finally understood why Sage was so adamant about Will in particular being the father of her pups though she had a feeling Sage didn't fully understand how Will couldn't just be some idle sperm donor, and she was if anything more grateful than ever that she would have a kit with him.

When "Seasons in the Abyss" started up Will's speed shot up to sixty where he cruised before he soon enough had to turn left on to the road just before the coast that would take them into the north side of Ulfhaven. The drive into town didn't take them all that long, and soon enough Will was pulling to a stop in front of the restaurant that was in the choice spot closest to the docks that was run by Minamoto-san the sign above the door bearing the logo of a fish skeleton, and the name The Naked Fish. After shutting off his Shelby Will got out followed by Layla, and once he'd locked it after they shut their doors she followed him into the restaurant.

"Irasshai." came the greeting from an aging snow leopard who looked up from the knife he was sharpening.

"Shiro-kun I haven't seen you in a while; it's good to see you." the snow leopard said in a japanese accent as recognition of Will was written on his muzzle.

"It's good to see you too Minamoto-sensei, but it's only been what? a month, and a half, or so?" Will responded with a grin before bowing with his paws at his side out of respect for his teacher.

"A month, and a half without seeing my best customer. Though now your sister has that title." Minamoto-san joked adding "One order of tempura satsuma-imo to unagi-nigirizushi coming up."

"You know me too well Sensei, and I will not say no to your sushi, but I'm here not just to say hello to family of mine. Sensei I'd like to introduce you to my mate who I will be marrying this Thursday, and eventually have a kit with." Will said while Minamoto-san went about preparing the unagi he always kept on paw thanks to Will's love of it.

"You were not yourself when you came home last year. Though you wouldn't speak of it to me my daughter told me it was because you didn't have you're Layla with you" Minamoto-san said though his eyes showed how much it meant to him hearing Will call him family before turning to Layla "It is my honor to meet you kitsune-chan. What can I make for you? On the house for the bride to be."

"Hajimemashite Minamoto-sensei." Layla said with a bow much as Will had "Arigato gozaimasu for your offer, but I am sure watashi no okami will still insist on paying you. I'll have some Inari-zushi to maguro sashimi, onegai-shimasu."

"Very good." Minamoto-san responded quite pleased "I can already tell you've found quite the vixen Shiro-kun."

"I'd wolf down the earth for her if I had to." Will agreed with a nod.

* * *

As Lola drove them towards the town of Ulfhaven Nick couldn't help sticking his head out the window, and panting as the smells of the woods shifted into smells of the ocean. Growing up in Zootopia the city of all climates he wasn't unfamiliar with the scent of water having spent his share of time by the docks throughout the years, but the fresh briny smell of pure ocean air was worlds apart from the familiar stench of dock water, and he would not soon forget it. The carefree laugh of the rabbit whom he loved next to him caught his attention, and he turned back towards her unable to not grin ear to ear seeing the happy expression on her muzzle.

"What's so funny, carrots?" Nick asked her.

"Nothing it just makes me happy seeing you so happy" Judy told him.

"I think he looks pretty funny all windblown, and grinning like an idiot." Lola joked with a smirk.

"That's why I wanted to sit in the back. I get all the smells, without looking so ruffled." Sophie added with a chuckle.

"I know you don't have as good a nose as I do fluff, but you can't tell me this air doesn't smell great." Nick said his grin seemingly permanently set.

"It is kind of invigorating isn't it?" Judy agreed unable to not smile back at him.

"You'll get used to it." Lola said.

The road into town from where the Grimm family home was situated was a straight shot so it didn't take them long to reach the town proper. Both Judy, and Nick marveled a bit at the sight of all the wooden homes with their black tile roofs, and how they contrasted with more modern buildings made of hempcrete many of which were painted with pastel colors, or had full murals along entire walls. Since Lola was taking them to the main grocery store in town they both got better views of some of those murals which were in varying styles, and Nick noticed in particular how foxes were as prominent as the wolves depicted with both in an equally positive light. Once Lola had parked them in the lot next to the local market that wasn't nearly as big as some of the super markets one would find in a city, but certainly was large enough for the needs of Ulfhaven she heaved a sigh as she turned off her Mach One.

"Okay" Lola said almost nervous "Here we go. Prepare yourselves."

"For what?" Nick asked curiously.

"Is everything okay?" Judy asked with a tinge of worry.

"Are you about to fart, and we need to run?" Sophie jokingly asked with a chuckle.

"Fuck you Sophie." Lola responded, but her little sister's words had the intended effect of bringing a smile to her muzzle "This may be a simple grocery run, but I can guarantee you nearly everyone we pass on the street is going to stop us to chat."

"That's not so bad" Judy replied "We get that a lot when we're on foot patrols."

"Yeah, just give 'em a smile, a kind word, a wave, and repeat." Nick nodded in agreement as he donned his aviators.

"Maybe I was saying it more for myself, but don't say I didn't warn you." Lola grinned at him likewise putting on her aviators.

With that they got out of her car which she locked once the doors were shut. She, and her brother were so almost neurotic about it because while they could've left their cars unlocked around locals who knew them some tourists had tried to steal both of their cars in the past which for the perpetrators had not ended well. The grey wolf who tried to take Will's Shelby ended up with both arms, and right let in a cast for over a month with pins being used to help set the bones they were broken so badly. The arctic wolf who tried to steal Lola's Mach One wound up tased by a passing local who made a citizen's arrest only for Lola to break his tail in three places. Both incidents were sort of black spots on the records of the 'Guardians of Ulfhaven', but no local would ever think of them as such since the wannabe thieves got what was coming to them, and neither thief dared press charges since it was made abundantly clear by their doctors that they were let off with a slap on the wrist. Said doctors of course may have taken the liberty of embellishing some of the stories about how Will, and Lola both earned their status as local heroes particularly in regards to how they dealt with more violent troublemakers.

They barely made it to the doors of the grocery store before they were stopped by the mammal exiting said store an arctic fox tod in a sheriff's uniform holding a glass bottle of cola in his paw.

"Well, Lola good to see you round these parts again." the tod greeted her before his eyes widened "That's why you've been gone this past week? You're pregnant?"

"Hey, Kevin. Yeah just passed the first trimester; gonna be on maternity leave for a while yet. Funny story that; I didn't tell David until yesterday after I'd had a chance to talk to Will." Lola responded scratching the back of her neck idly.

"So are we down a deputy?" Kevin joked before he lowered his gaze, and asked "Is it really true what they're saying about your brother?"

"My David is just fine, Kevin." Lola answered before she matched his lowered gaze looking at him over the edge of her aviators "What're they saying about Will?"

"Well the local inters have been going on about some article where he gave an interview, something about having a mate who's a vixen, but what really is the talk of the town is if he's really . . ." Kevin paused to look around to see who might overhear him, and finally noticed Nick, and Judy which brought him up short "Holy shit. You two're Zootopia's first fox, and bunny cops. It did me good to hear that city is coming around to what us Ulfhavener's have known all along."

"That's right I'm Nick, and this is Judy." Nick introduced them offering Kevin his paw for a shake "For the record if you see Layla you'll do a double take, and to answer your question about Will being who he is, I've seen his wings."

"We both have seen them." Judy added sticking out her own paw "It's a pleasure to meet you Deputy?"

"Just Kevin is fine." Kevin responded as he shook her paw adding "It's an honor enough to meet the bunny who saved all those preds from that psycho sheep."

"I couldn't have done it without my fox" Judy replied causing Nick to grin hearing her refer to him as such.

"I don't know, fluff. I think I was just along for the ride, and now you're stuck with me." Nick told her with a chuckle.

"You two are together? Cool, well then you'll be right at home up here. We've had interspecies mingling since the first Grimm; winter's too cold not to have someone to share warmth with." Kevin responded with a friendly grin before taking another sip of his cola.

"Alright Kev. I know you; as soon as you get out of my hearing you're gonna get on that radio to spread the news." Lola leveled at him causing Kevin to look at her sheepishly "Don't worry, I get it. I'm pregnant, Deputy Forrest is the father, Will's mate-bonded with a vixen Sierra's size, Sarah's going to marry them on Thursday, and he's going to have a kit with her; it's all a lot to take in. Trust me that isn't even the half of it."

With his jaw as far open as it could go to say Kevin was floored by the ease with which Lola bombed him with that information would be an understatement; if his paw hadn't tightened around his bottle of cola he probably would've dropped it. Lola just grinned at her deputy then with a look to Sophie who grabbed Judy, and Nick by the paw they made their way into the grocery store leaving Kevin awestruck. They were already in the store, and at Lola's insistence had all grabbed size appropriate shopping carts before Kevin's brain rebooted, and the still stunned looking deputy made it to the corner of the street before his paw reached for the radio at his hip.

While Lola went off with the express purpose of getting food for her, Will, and Kat since they were the largest preds currently staying in Will's den Sophie led Judy, and Nick first towards the produce section encouraging Judy to grab whatever looked good. Nick couldn't help his grin seeing Judy nervous at first before Sophie's own pell mell tossing of sweet potatoes, bell peppers, and other veggies canids found appetizing spurred her to go for what was in stock that was bunny friendly which thanks to the arctic hare population of Ulfhaven was actually pretty decent.

Of course Nick felt the need to after grabbing a bundle of carrots tease Judy by dangling them over her head. Judy's response however, caught him off guard. She simply hopped up kissing him then thanked him for grabbing the carrots before plucking them from him, and putting them in her cart. Once they had in Judy's estimation more than enough vegetables to last her breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next couple days they followed Sophie around the store.

"I didn't know breasts had nuggets. Did you know that Judy?" Nick asked as they were in the frozen food section his attention being caught by the labeling on a package of chicken nuggets.

Judy couldn't do anything, but laugh in response, and Nick found himself grinning happily his mission accomplished.

"Oh, gods above. You're just like my brother grocery shopping. No wonder he wanted you to be his pack brother, and you agreed." came Lola's voice from the isle over.

"Hey, at least he didn't suggest he had boobs with the cantaloupes." Sophie fired back.

"Will did that? What is he an overgrown cub?" Nick asked.

"Says the fox . . . hahaha . . . who just pointed out 'breast nuggets'" Judy retorted trying to stifle her laughter.

"Did that? He does that. Like all the time." Lola said in response.

"He'll make jokes out of anything that catches his eye; shopping with him is never boring unless he just wants to go." Sophie added.

"Gods, then he's just like 'No, we don't need that' for everything. When he's like that you could ask him if he needed more mayo knowing full well that he'd used the last of it, and he'd still say no." Lola called out exasperatedly.

They all shared a laugh at that though their conversation had attracted some attention mostly in the form of locals congratulating Lola on her future cub though some recognized Nick, and Judy greeting them excitedly. Of particular note was an arctic hare who had black fur dye accents in her fur making her appear quite goth which seemed at odds with her upbeat personality.

"How's it going Sophie?" Kate asked as she hugged the arctic vixen.

"Pretty good Kate. I can't tell you how happy I am to see my big brother not only happy again, but to know why he was so depressed when he came home, and to meet his mate." Sophie responded to her coworker at a local diner.

"I will never forget how that howling of his carried halfway into town; it's good to hear he's doing better, and he has a mate? What?" Kate responded incredulously.

"You can ask Nick, and Judy they know her better than I do since they work with Will. She's got to be the world's tallest vixen like seriously she stares Sierra in the eye, and she's fucking sexy." Sophie answered gushing a little.

This caused Kate to notice them behind Sophie, and she rushed them both in a hug saying "It's the ZPD's first bunny, and fox! Way to go you two showing the rest of the world us small mammals are just as capable as the larger ones."

"Say, I couldn't help overhearing. Are you really his pack brother, Nick?" Kate asked him after she'd released them from a stronger embrace than they were expecting.

"I am though it's only been a week." Nick responded.

"Wow, the wolf whose pack might as well have been a harem except for his sisters, and Holly accepted another male into his pack; you must be quite the fox worth your fur." Kate said to him her compliment rendering him speechless.

"I certainly think he is." Judy said with a smile holding his paw.

"Wait you two are together? Awesome! I thought I smelled as much, but my nose isn't the most reliable anymore." Kate responded with a grin adding "Say can I get a photo with you two, no one else is gonna believe me when I say I actually got to meet you two."

"Well, sure I don't see why not." Nick managed to say.

"Of course, that's no problem." Judy added warmly.

Kate in response passed Sophie her phone, and posed in between the two grinning ear to ear. Sophie didn't take long getting a couple shots before giving Kate a nod, and a grin indicating she was done.

"Say is that?" Sophie asked pointing at something on Kate's shirt as she gave her back her phone.

"Yep, my five year pin; clean, and sober." Kate responded happily.

"Awesome!" Sophie said as she hugged her.

After they separated Kate bid them goodbye, and went about the rest of her shopping while Sophie, Judy, and Nick met back up with Lola who had piled her cart quite full.

"Did I hear right that Kate got her five year pin?" Lola asked Sophie.

"Yep, you did." Sophie answered.

"Kick ass." Lola said with a firm nod.

"So just who was that?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. I don't think I'm ever going to forget her . . . I've never had any stranger let alone prey ever tell me I'm worth my fur . . . " Nick couldn't help, but add doing his best to keep his emotions from showing on his muzzle.

"Kate, and I work together at the local diner though back when she used to date Will" Sophie explained.

"Probably the most mutual of all his break ups." Lola added nodding.

After Lola had looked over everyone else's full carts though they weren't quite as stuffed as hers she pronounced they had enough food to feed everyone, and they made their way to the checkout. For Nick that was another experience as if Kate's kind words opened a door, and the universe decided to jam it open. He was used to going into a store back home, and depending on who was working there even at some of the stores he frequented being at least looked at as if in with his purchases was something he was stealing, but standing in line as he chatted with Judy, Sophie, and Lola no one gave him a second glance.

He kept wondering when some mammal would say something, but no one did other than the cashier telling Judy not to argue with the nicer of the Grimm siblings when Judy insisted on helping pay for everything, and Lola wouldn't hear it since her brother would pay her back. They had gotten more food than they could reasonably fit in the trunk of Lola's Mach One which they found out when Lola tried to make it all fit which prompted her to call Sierra to have her come with her work truck. While they waited for Sierra to show Nick couldn't help paying extra attention to the mammals that passed them, and the mammals that recognizing Lola stopped to offer her their congratulations, but none of them gave him an unfriendly glance let alone a second one unless they recognized him, and Judy at which point they would want to at least shake paws though a few wanted photos. What really got to Nick was when an arctic hare kit actually wanted his autograph alongside Judy's telling them both that it just made sense for them to be partners as cops. Nick couldn't have been more grateful for Judy's paw in his own as they watched the kit walk away.

"Okay, what's with this place? Does no one here hate foxes, or see us as liars, and thieves?" Nick finally had to ask once he was sure that kit was out of earshot.

"That's actually how we tell most tourists, are tourists Nick. The foxes of Ulfhaven have been pillars of the community since my ancestor the first Grimm founded the fishing village, and made peace with the Frost Tribe." Lola answered.

"It's true, we all get taught in school that because of the first Grimm not only did the different species of Ulfhaven start working together, and flourishing for it, but that the first species to join his wolves, and help make Ulfhaven what it would become were the foxes. It's why the town motto is 'All are welcome, All are equal'." Sophie added.

"Surely there are a few foxes that cause trouble?" Nick asked them his inner cynic having trouble really believing them.

"Not any more than any other mammal. In the wise words of my brother 'Call even an angel a devil enough times, and that angel will show you what a demon really is'. Of course he didn't quite mean it how i'm using it right now, but the fundamental principle is the same. If all you're ever shown is negativity just for being what you are, it's only natural to live up to that negativity even if it's not who you really are. While on the flip side when you're treated as equal to any other you're free to be what goodness is inside you." Lola told him as if she were saying that the clouds were grey which with the overcast sky they were.

At her words Nick couldn't help the dam in him that broke, and while Lola was surprised when he hugged her as he cried she didn't hesitate to hug him back giving him what comfort she could. As moved as Nick was it moved Lola to catch a glimpse of what foxes outside of Ulfhaven must really go through. It was at this point that in her Forest Ranger pickup truck Sierra pulled up, and Nick let Lola go wiping at his eyes. It didn't take them long to get the truck loaded with the goods, and Lola told Sierra that she'd be back a little bit later since she was feeling peckish for some sushi inviting Nick, and Judy to come along with her, and Sophie. Judy was hesitant at first since she knew that sushi meant raw fish, but Nick along with Sophie, and Lola assured her not all sushi was fish, and that plenty was made using just rice, and veggies. Sophie particularly gushed about the tempura sweet potato knowing full well where Lola had in mind to go. So it was that a short ways down the road Lola drove them in her Mach One to The Naked Fish parking behind her brother's Shelby.

* * *

When they heard the door to the restaurant open Will, Minamoto-san, and his wife who was an arctic she-wolf greeted the newcomers with a small chorus of 'Irasshai'. Will who'd had his back to the door turned, and seeing his sisters along with Nick, and Judy waved them over with a paw in the way the japanese do telling them 'Kochi, kochi.' Will was definitely surprised when Nick made a beeline towards him, and he could tell from the look on his muzzle that a hug was in order so he set down the sakazuki cup he'd been drinking from so he could get on one knee holding his arms open. When Nick hugged him Will could feel the tumult of emotions within him, and it moved him to embrace his pack brother more firmly without squeezing the air from him.

"Thank you, Will." Nick said fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"For what my brother?" Will asked rubbing a paw along Nick's back.

"Wanting me in your pack. Bringing me here. Showing me this place where no one hates foxes." Nick answered.

"My brother even if you were not in my pack I still would've brought you here." Will couldn't help, but tell him.

At that which Will had told him in absolute honesty, and truth Will could feel the walls in Nick truly crumble as years, and years worth of pain finally found catharsis his vulpine brother crying into him. Will felt Nick's deep seated hurt as a father feels the hurt of their child, and though he knew his wings would be visible to those who could see them since he felt them his focus was on comforting Nick the only way he knew how by nuzzling against him, and marking him. Will's actions were no different than what a father, or older brother would've done, and they spoke volumes to the mammals that were around them most of all to Minamoto-san, and his wife who cupped her paws around her muzzle with her eyes wide as she witnessed Will's wings leaving no doubt in her mind that he truly was the Father incarnate. Minamoto-san himself was no less in shock though only his eyes showed it, and not nearly as obviously as his wife's; though not a canid since his marriage to his wife her family had welcomed him as one of their own, and shared with him the stories of the Wolf Mother, and what few there were of the Wolf Father so the feeling he got seeing Will comfort the tod who was his pack brother as he too witnessed Will's wings was not lost on him.

For Judy it had been surprising enough when her fox famous for the saying 'Don't let them see that they get to you' showed just how much it got to him being in a place where he was truly accepted when he'd broke down as he embraced Lola; to see how that earlier breakdown was just the opening of the flood gates before the whole dam truly came down left her unable to not shed tears for her fox. It was like she saw that same hurt kit that was so cruelly muzzled finally begin to truly heal, and from that moment on she would remember Will as she saw him then his wings as plain as day while he comforted the mammal she loved in a way that only he could.

Once Nick managed to recover himself Minamoto-san offered all of them whatever they wanted on the house as he pulled from under the counter the choicest bottle of nigori genshu sake he had. Lola knowing how much she intended to eat which was enough for her, and her growing cub wouldn't hear it, and pulled out a hundred dollar bill putting it on the counter. Will not to be out done pulled out two placing them next to the one Lola had laid down.

"Father, we cannot take your money. Our hospitality is free to you. The same goes for all you call pack mates which includes you Lola." Minamoto-san's wife insisted.

"You can take my money because I am giving it to you. You know me as I truly am now, but it changes nothing. I am no greater than any other wolf." Will countered.

"Will, you brought to us our daughter blessing us with happiness we had given up on knowing. This once will you allow me to offer you thanks though it is a small gesture, and not nearly enough." Minamoto-san said.

"Knowing you have given Senna a better life than the one I saved her from is thanks enough, Sensei. You have already honored me by raising her as your own for which it is I who owe you so much more than thanks." Will responded his voice heavy with heartfelt emotion.

"Minamoto-san you are family to us, and I am about to eat as much maguro as I can; just accept our money so that you can at least replace what we devour, or my cub will grow hungry while you, and my brother engage in a contest of wills." Lola added, and her mentioning of her eating for two settled the matter.

It went without saying that Lola really did eat more than even Will did though given her pregnancy that much was a given. Lola was somewhat grumpy that she couldn't have any sake, and though she did grumble about it she put the welfare of her unborn cub above all else, and thus dealt with her inability to imbibe any intoxicants. Will, and Layla who'd already eaten as it was shared a platter of mussels that were baked with a spicy sauce making a sort of game out of who could slurp the meat down, and leave the shells cleaner. When Minamoto-san joked that with how they ate the shellfish which were like oysters considered good for the libido it was guaranteed that Will would get Layla with a kit Will in response offered Nick a mussel which the tod slurped down happily before waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Judy causing her to blush in response while everyone else shared a friendly laugh seeing her ears flush. Judy in response to Nick's teasing used the chopsticks he'd shown her how to properly use to steal a morsel from his plate that she swiftly chewed, and swallowed before he could really react.

"You do know that was a deep fried shrimp, Judy?" Nick asked looking at her incredulously.

"Really, well that was pretty good. Want to give me another?" Judy asked teasingly using her chopsticks to grab in his general direction.

"I called it. I so called it; she's got the heart of a predator in her." Will said triumphantly at their banter.

"I have seen dozens of hares over the years try eating fish as a test of courage, and even the few who managed to swallow what they decided to try swear never again to do it with the exception of Kate that is." Minamoto-san said quite surprised with the bunny before him.

"Here you go, Judy." Sophie who was sitting to Judy's right said holding out another tempura shrimp to her with her chopsticks.

"Thank you, Sophie." Judy responded as she gladly accepted the morsel eating it directly from Sophie's chopsticks.

Nick's jaw fell, and rose a couple times making a clicking sound as his teeth came together such was he rendered stunned before he managed to say "I am strangely turned on by that; just what was in those mussels?"

"Other than the mussel itself? Just the house dynamite sauce which is Kyubi brand mayo, Sriracha, and the secret ingredient is the roasted sesame oil though some other places will add in sake, or shichimi togarashi." Will answered him with a grin before his mentioning of the arctic hare he'd dated his senior year of high-school prompted him to tell Minamoto-san "You know Kate only did that because she was stoned as hell, and I dared her to do it" before asking Sophie "How is she doing by the way? Still good I hope."

"We actually ran into her at the store; she got her five year sobriety pin." Sophie answered him.

"Awesome, that is good to hear." Will responded.

"An arctic hare named Kate . . . why is that familiar to me?" Layla asked Will.

"It's been awhile since I told you about her, babe. We dated in high-school, but it didn't really work out; we both were better as just friends." Will answered her.

"Ah, now I remember." Layla nodded.

"You really dated a hare?" Judy asked curiously.

"For a couple months our senior year, yes I did." Will answered.

"I still say that was the most amicable break up you ever had." Lola contributed to the conversation.

"Well, yeah because she doesn't have claws capable of tearing into me, and we both at the time wanted a physical component neither could quite give the other." Will responded.

"Yeah, you're lucky it was Liz who broke up with you, and she's such a pacifist." Sophie laughed.

"Hehe, at the time I could've handled it if she actually wanted to hurt me. It's called a tactical fucking retreat" Will replied with a laugh of his own.

"Let me guess Liz was the polar bear you dated?" Layla asked.

"Yep, and if you meet her you'll agree she's too sweet to hurt a fly." Lola answered.

"Seriously though it's why she hired Kiera to handle the whole fish whenever someone orders one, and the fish head soup." Sophie added.

All in all they didn't spend more than an hour, and a half at Minamoto-san's restaurant with what they'd eaten being more of a midafternoon snack than anything. After bidding Minamoto-san, and his wife both a sayonara before they bowed Will, and Layla led the way out followed by Lola, Sophie, Nick, and Judy who likewise had said sayonara before bowing with Judy who was the one most unfamiliar with japanese customs doing a good job of imitating the way they had bowed.

As Nick, and Judy were getting into Lola's Mach One, and Will was about to get into his Shelby alongside Layla a black SUV flipped a u-turn, and pulled up alongside Will setting off red flags for nearly everyone present. At least until the passenger side window rolled down revealing the occupants as Sky who was driving, and Jack who was riding shotgun.

"Well hey you two. How was your flight?" Will asked glad to see them.

"Surprisingly short, and ahead of schedule." Jack responded with his trademark grin.

"So this is where you grew up Will? We've only driven around a bit, but it seems really nice." Sky commented.

"Well you haven't had the full Ulfhaven experience until you've walked around town seeing the sights, been down to the beach for a roll in the sand, and heard Elder Frost tell stories around the fire." Will told her with a grin.

"I like the sound of a roll on the beach. What do you say Sky?" Jack asked turning towards her.

"You even think about it I'll throw you in the ocean; a tropical location this is not, and even still sandy fur is a bitch." Sky responded.

"Maybe I just want the excuse to help you groom your fur." Jack told her with a wink.

"Sounds like you two really needed a vacation, though save the foreplay for when we're back at my den." Will said to them with a laugh before adding "At least it's not summer, and you'd have to worry about sand fleas."

Will took one glance at the horrified look on their muzzles before getting into his Shelby, and after shutting the door firing up the engine. That done he just plugged his phone into the aux cable before passing it to Layla for her to fire up the tunes.

"I thought you told me it was too cold here even in summer for sand fleas, or mosquitos." Layla said as she accepted his phone.

"Usually it is, but there've been summers warm enough that yes Flea-Be-Gone is a must. Shit, my back itches all over just thinking about it." Will told her with an involuntary quiver.

"My poor wolfie. No wonder you'd always pack a polar bear sized can of the stuff whenever a mission took us to a coastal region." Layla responded scrolling through the music on his phone.

"You don't know the half of it. Once summer when they were particularly bad, it was a beautiful overcast day, Lola, and I thought we'd applied enough of the stuff to each other, but we both had gone for a dip in the water then rolled in the dirt. We had to bathe for a week with super strength flea shampoo, and it would've been cool missing a week of school if we weren't both going nuts from scratching ourselves. Mom even has a video of us both as a reminder of what not to do, and because we really were pretty funny growling, and grunting on the floor scratching our backs." Will told her as he shifted his Shelby into drive then rolled his window down enough to stick his left paw out, and with a circular gesture signaled everyone to round up, and follow him.

The drive back through town was relatively mellow since the speed limit through town was a constant thirty five miles per hour though Will couldn't help pushing forty with Lola behind him, and Sky bringing up the rear of their convoy. Once they passed the last stoplight though Will sped up to sixty where he cruised comfortably, and had them all back at his den in less time than it'd taken them to get into town. Sierra's work truck was parked back in front of the main house, and empty which as Will noted it since Lola had mentioned having needing her to come cart all the groceries back to his den indicated to him that what all had been gotten had been at least brought in to his den. Once they reached his den's entrance he used the garage remote to lower the door, and waved with his paw out the window indicating for Sky to park off to the side.

While Sky got their rental parked roughly out of the way Will, and Lola got their vehicles turned around since while the garage tunnel was wide enough for them to turn around in if they used the full turn radius of their cars it was easier to just back all the way in. Once in position Will motioned for Lola to go into the garage first while he waved Jack, and Sky over to hop in his Shelby with Layla getting out to move the passenger seat to facilitate.

By the time Jack, and Sky were in the back seat Lola had made it far enough down the garage tunnel the headlights of her Mach One wouldn't totally kill Will's eyes as he used the rearview mirror to guide his own Shelby down the tunnel to the garage which was lit along the corners with extensive rope lights that offered plenty of illumination for Will's eyes that for a wolf were particularly light sensitive even compared to those blue eyed wolves like Maria's David for whom sunglasses were generally a vital piece of kit to have on paw. Once they were about halfway towards the blast doors that were the true garage doors to Will's den he used the outer door remote to close it leaving the tunnel only illuminated by the rope lights, and the lights of his Shelby. Within a few short minutes Will had them in the garage proper which was well lit with it's hempcrete walls, and ceiling quite clean though the matte of the surface didn't reflect the fluorescent light that lit the room.

"Really Will did you have to make the garage so huge? You could practically drive a tank down here. Are you compensating for something?" Jack asked as he noted the garage really did have enough space for all three of the cars currently parked, and at least a bear sized APC.

"You should see the rest of my den, and it's all sized for polar bears so if I invite one in they'll be comfortable. If you really want to go there Jack then fine we can disclose the 'Icelandic Incident' to my whole pack. It's no fur off of my tail." Will responded giving him his best evil grin.

"I am unaware of any such activity, or operation." Jack said reflexively.

"Nor would you be disposed to discuss it if it did in fact exist. Let's just say it got brought up this morning over breakfast, and I managed to dodge that bullet myself." Will replied.

"You two did it didn't you?" Layla asked bluntly.

"Jack, no way!" Sky added feigning shock.

"You know Sky there's only so many ways that could've worked; just picture it Jack on top." Layla suggested grinning evilly.

"Hahahaha, or Jack with his paws full of that wolf meat Hahahaha" Sky bent over double she was laughing so hard.

"Okay, that's enough!" Will told them both sternly adding in a more mellow tone "That isn't what happened. You two had your girls night, and we didn't pry; so don't pry into our guy's night."

"I don't know. If we tell you what we did would you tell us what you did?" Sky offered still chuckling, and holding her stomach.

"Better idea, why don't we show them then they can show us." Layla suggested.

"Jack, that ball is in your court; if I hadn't promised you it'd stay between us I'd have already told Layla. It's probably the one thing I've kept from her." Will said turning to the lapine buck who stood stock still hiding his ears behind his head with his muzzle expression stony.

Jack just looked back at him, and his eyes widened before he shook his head.

"I get it, but you might want to try words little brother." Will said to Jack.

"Whatever you devious vixens are thinking we did; we didn't do it." Jack finally spoke adamantly.

"Oh, come on what's wrong with a little full disclosure between old friends?" Layla asked him.

"You know Jack denial isn't just a river in Egypt. It's bad for the soul." Sky added.

"Damnit . . . I . . ." Jack trailed off before whispering something only Will with his larger ears barely managed to catch.

"Look, Jack we were drunk as fuck, and it really was a one time only thing. There's nothing wrong with admitting it; do you really think Sky's going to judge you for it?" Will told him.

"Easy for you to fucking say!" Jack half shouted back at him before lowering his head, and slumping his shoulders "You're the one that remembers more of it than I do so just tell them, but it doesn't leave this room."

"Alright, Jack; just the bullet points then. As you heard from Kat this morning my lovely Layla Jack, and I started out in the bar drinking trading insults like you know we do. Back up in the hotel room I'd reserved since I think of such things, and expected something to happen in the bar well it was just me, and our stalwart Jack. It started after we'd smoked the cannabis cigar I'd procured, and Jack had the bright idea to watch some porn. We went from pawing off on our own to well, helping each other out; so yes I know how soft his paws are, and he knows just how I can bend my tongue. After we were done let's just say Jack was a mess, and I was inclined to help him wash; so I carried him to the tub, and bathed him before the heat from the water hit the booze in his system, and it was all I could do to hold him over the toilet. Then the smell got to me, and well it behooved me to leave the cleaning mammal quite the tip." Will told them before having reminded himself of what he'd gotten from June retrieved his jar of hash, and jar of nugs.

With his spoils in paw Will led the way from the garage into his den proper, and took a measure of delight at how both Jack, and Sky's eyes widened seeing just how large it was. Sierra, and Holly were in the kitchen to their left, and informed Will that everyone else that had stayed had eaten dinner adding that there was still some for him if he wanted some though Lola had told them about their stop at Minamoto-san's restaurant. Will took one sniff in their direction smelling the scents that came from the oven, and told them that while he wasn't hungry he would probably be up for dessert later adding that their two newest guests on the other paw could probably use some food. Jack, and Sky who Will introduced as former colleagues, and old friends weren't actually that hungry since they'd eaten on their flight, but likewise were up for some desert when it was ready.

Dessert which was soon enough ready to come out of the oven was creme brulee courtesy of Sierra which she even gave the customary crust of caramelized sugar after pulling out a culinary blowtorch, and courtesy of Holly was her famous rice pudding. It didn't take long for the rest of Will's pack along with Chelsea, and Senna who'd been hanging out together at the table with everyone managing to fit since Judy, and Jack shared seats with their respective foxes, and Layla sat on Will's lap. After everyone had their portions of desert in front of them they didn't stand on ceremony as they tucked in.

"I'm surprised Will. You normally eat enough desert to put me in a coma, and right now you have less than I do" Sky commented seeing him splitting what he had with Layla.

"Sushi has this effect on me. I'm simply full enough as it is, but hey my sister is eating what I normally would for me." Will responded with a grin giving Lola a wink as she got a healthy forkful of custard in her mouth practically drooling as she savored it.

"I'm just glad this cub agrees with me that this is delicious." Lola remarked.

"Say Sky, you're the one my brother mentioned last night recruited him into the ZIA, and told them they'd been burned by the Agency." Sierra said to the vixen leaving it unspoken that she wanted to know her side of that story.

"For all we went through together, and how if it weren't for him I wouldn't have my Jack with me right now I'm glad I chose both him, and Layla to join the Agency. As for that fucking shit show the Director went over my head in canceling their extraction, and it was the least I could do to at least warn them about what he'd done. I will never forgive that conniving bastard for what he did; John, and Jack were good mammals, and their blood is on his head." Sky responded morosely causing her Jack to give her paw a reassuring squeeze.

"Worse that son of a whore sent more mammals to their deaths just because he made sure they'd see the kind of classified information that would send them after Will. It's too bad Will you can't just do to him what you did to those leopards." Jack added.

"If he tries anything again, trust me Jack I will devour his soul if I don't obliterate him with my new rifle from the Aurora Institute. We'll get some recoil therapy in tomorrow, and I'll show you." Will commented.

"Judy I'm so sorry you got dragged into their plan; if I hadn't made their final test infiltrating the Director's office none of that would've happened. I was a fool for not thinking he was wise to my underpawed play." Sky said to her nearly crying.

"It's not your fault Sky. It's his. If sending agents to their deaths achieves a goal even partially, and in a way he can write them off he doesn't care; hell how many missions you think he had us CLAWS go on just to see if we really would never make it back?" Will told her his tone serious.

"Dozens Will, and if it weren't for what you're capable of you all would've probably died within that first year. You should never have had to go that far in the first place." Sky responded.

"Maybe, but at the end of the day for all the blood on my paws how many do you think we saved?" Will replied.

"Thousands, paws down. And that's just from all the mammal trafficking rings, let alone the other things." Sky answered with a heavy sigh.

"That's what matters Sky. In our own sort of fucked up way we've helped make the world a better place, and all we can do with the life left in us is keep fucking trying. Now cheer up, yeah? Wait till you see the rooms in the living quarters; you're gonna need to be part cheetah just to catch Jack on the bed." Will said with a chuckle.

"Or at least comfortable running on all fours; it worked for me." Nick added helping lighten the mood though his comment earned him a light elbow to the ribs from Judy.

"So, Will why are all the beds so large anyway?" Judy couldn't help, but ask her question causing everyone who knew the answer to start laughing.

"In a word, or rather two. Pack. Orgy." Will answered her unable to suppress a grin seeing how Nick, and her both reacted to that bit of information.

"Don't worry participation is voluntary." Lola clarified likewise grinning.

After that everyone finished their dessert chatting idly. When they were done, and most were ready to lounge about letting their stomachs settle before heading to bed Senna let Will know that she'd already gotten the okay from her parents to spend the night to which he told her, and Chelsea both that they were welcome to whichever free rooms they wanted. Will helped Sierra clear the table, but told her once they were done that they could leave the dishes for tomorrow before asking her, Jack, Sky, Nick, Layla, Lola, and Kat to join him down in the vault. Since the rest of his pack simply took it in stride that they weren't invited Judy let her curiosity go.

Will led them down to the second level then along the hall, and past the bar which Jack peeked in nodding approvingly to the second rampway which led to the third level. Once they were in front of the sizable vault door Will placed a paw on a biometric scanner after inserting the RFID keycard that Lola returned to him into it's slot opening it before leading them into the spacious room which was divided into sections based on what was stored with shelves of various drugs being first, followed by the well stocked armory then shelves of books, and then a sort of trophy room the centerpiece of which was a sizeable tome in a display case.

"Door close." Will spoke, and a female computerized voice responded before sealing them in "Voice print verified. As you wish Master Grimm."

"Alright, Layla, Sky you both already know what I'm about to disclose. Everyone else what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room, and after I'm done if you feel so inclined you are free to avail yourself of the armory, and end me. No complaints Layla I have faith in my pack that it won't come to that, but the option is on the table." Will told them seriously.

"Will, I thought we were taking this to our graves." Sky said.

"My pack deserve to know Sky not only the depths of evil that exists on this planet, but how I rose to the occasion in seeing that evil come to an end, and the lengths I will go to should I face the same evil, or worse." Will responded before beginning his tale "As the rest of you heard earlier from Senna there existed an island of true scum, and villainy run by a lapine buck whose name was Bucky Bouncer though through his particular appetite he earned the nickname "Bloody Bucktooth"."

"The beginning of this fateful solo mission I undertook starts with Jack being sent in first to assassinate the fuck by any means necessary." Will said taking a deep breath "Jack however was sent in mostly blind, and wound up captured prompting Sky to attempt a solo rescue of him only to herself be captured. Then I volunteered to try, and succeed where they failed hoping to recover them alive. Once I was there I had to make it seem like I belonged there which is how both Jack, and Sky failed in the first place. That is why my first night there I spent at that brothel with Senna; I don't think any other agent would've been so inclined to stoop to that level, and for the record I did not take her virginity, but I had to make it real at least to other noses so I did pleasure her with my tongue. That morning after as she said I did kill that tiger who would've raped her to death with my own fangs, and he was the first mammal I killed in that way. From what I was able to gather the easiest way to Bucky was to be invited to his table, and in order to do that I fought to the death in his fighting pit. Having already killed once with my fangs I wasted no pleasantries doing the same to every mammal I faced, and when it came time to face the reigning champion it came out that I'd already tore out his throat that morning. From there I was named champion, and earned that seat at Buck's table. The fact that I wore the blood of those I'd slain on my muzzle without care earned me a measure of his respect, and that night for dinner he had his porcine chef serve for me that tiger stir-fry style while Bucky enjoyed lamb chops. At the time his inner circle who shared his enjoyment of other mammal's flesh was small consisting of himself, his chef, and a hyena besides myself having taken the seat occupied by that tiger. When dessert was served which was a blood gelato I with my culinary inclination hit it off with his chef which gave me the opportunity later that night to kill him, and prepare him for the next day's breakfast. I won't lie to you I took a measure of satisfaction gutting that pig, and draining him of blood before I butchered him, and set his bacon to curing. I spent that whole night up on coke preparing every part of that pig I could in no small part thanks to his cookbook which you see in this case before you my trophy from that mission. That morning Bucky having taken a liking to Sky had her join him, and though he was surprised when I entered to serve him what had been his chef he was nonetheless delighted since he hadn't tried pig yet. I played my part as his new chef rather well, and bided my time."

"I'm not going to lie I was overjoyed at first to see Will until he happily started eating bacon with Bucky, and they struck up a conversation on how to best fatten up Jack who'd been refusing to eat." Sky said shaking her head at the memory.

"Yes, well where was I? Oh, yes that hyena made one lewd comment too many in regards to Sky that morning so when Bucky asked I bit off his head. From there I had my opening to interact with Jack, who as he can tell you couldn't have been more grateful for a salad that wasn't covered in blood vinaigrette. Lunch was ham panini, and if it weren't for me convincing him that Sky would warm up to him, and his culinary tastes with a more gentle paw he would've had me at that point force her to eat some panini as well. While I made sure Sky at least had some nice salmon so she wouldn't starve in that place I availed myself on that pig's stash of beef jerky; i'm not gonna lie that was delicious though after a while my jaw hurt from chewing. Most cow meat is like that apparently according to the notes in this cookbook when not prepared properly which is one of the reasons Bucky requested burgers for dinner that night the others being the pig couldn't cook a steak for shit according to Bucky, and I wasn't inclined to try. Up to then my plan such as it was to lure Bucky into a false sense of security around me was going well, or I'd have killed him sooner. The next day as per Bucky's wishes breakfast was corned beef hash which uses a brisket cut that's been slow cooked; Bucky rather enjoyed my remark about it being the breakfast of champions I made in my Irish accent after I'd slathered my portion with mayo, and sriracha. Lunch however did not go as Bucky expected since I put him on the menu. Of all the mammals I've killed slowly I still remember his screams fondly as I ripped open his stomach with my fangs, and pulled out his intestines while he watched. Once he was dead though I wasn't done with him; not after having gone so far past the line every other decent mammal draws in the sand, and sets in stone. I skinned him, and turned him into rabbit ragout that once done as a final insult I poured out all over that kitchen floor. From there it was freeing Sky, and Jack then ripping apart Bucky's henchmammals that were in our way. While Sky, and Jack called in the reinforcements I went to rescue Senna since I'd made her a promise, and that is why when I reached her my muzzle was covered in blood." Will finished his tale appraising Nick's muzzle most of all though he noted the horror on Lola, and Kat's muzzles.

"I'd certainly call that poetic justice; the cannibal got turned into food then wasted." Jack was the first to say something in the aftermath of Will recounting his actions.

"And so the angel showed what the true muzzle of a devil looks like . . . " Sierra commented.

"Well Nick, as my first, and only pack brother what judgement do you pass?" Will asked the tod whose muzzle was a mask.

"How many mammals did he have killed just to put on his table?" Nick asked evenly in response.

"Easily dozens if how well that kitchen was stocked was any indication." Will answered.

"What Judy, and I don't really talk about is how to get Bellweather to confess I pretended to go feral, and attack her even going so far to wrap my fangs albeit gently around her neck. We both know it was only an act, and I would rather have killed myself than actually hurt her. You had to put on an even more convincing act to take down a mammal worlds worse than that fucked up ewe; I can't judge you for that Will because you probably are the only mammal strong enough to do that, and not become the very sort of monster that buck was." Nick spoke seriously.

"Thank you brother, but I should add that the reason I so ardently consume vegetables since that fateful mission, and the reason I tried so many times to kill myself after is because I did enjoy those tastes of other mammals; having to go that far to get what needed doing done isn't what sickens me, it's that part of me enjoyed going that far. I now have a taste for blood that I will never live down, or escape." Will told him hanging his head.

"Will . . . my brother . . . " Lola started to say before she shook her head, and tried again more firmly "I will keep this secret of yours, how could I not? But I need some time to process this."

"Brat volk . . . you came muzzle to muzzle with the kind of evil we walk in flesh to guard against, and seeing a seed of it having sprouted did everything in your power to see it uprooted." Kat said as she wept openly adding as her voice broke "Now you bear the scars of it again . . . "

"Our vigil will never end sestra. I pray only that this burden stays on my shoulders, and no one else's." Will responded before saying "Door open."

"Voice print recognized. As you wish Master Grimm." the computerized voice answered him mechanically before the door to the vault swung open.

As Will led the way back out he stopped where he'd set his jar of nugs down, and pulled out a pawful he pocketed before grabbing a fresh bottle of Green Fairy from the rack where he kept his supply. He was the last to exit his vault, and after pressing his paw to the biometric scanner the vault door closed then the RFID keycard was spit out from his slot which he then pocketed. While he walked back up to the top floor of his den heading for his room he uncorked the bottle of absinthe he carried, and freely drank from it passing it to Jack when the buck held out his paw for it. When they made it back up he, and Layla walked towards the door of his room only pausing to offer Sky, and Jack one of the free rooms which they happily availed themselves of. Sierra went into the living room only to tell everyone still up that they should get some rest before it got too much later then made her way to her room. Nick found Judy in their room waiting for him, and hugged her before he marked her telling her he loved her as he did so adding that all he could tell her was that there were mammals worse than Bellweather, and that Will had done what only he could to see them brought to the justice of law greater than what mammals made for themselves. Will as the alcohol took effect recorked the bottle after sharing with Layla then held her close as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
